<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Dance of Light and Shadow by ChocaholicMuggle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348345">A Dance of Light and Shadow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocaholicMuggle/pseuds/ChocaholicMuggle'>ChocaholicMuggle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>159,702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocaholicMuggle/pseuds/ChocaholicMuggle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Get me another kunoichi."</p><p>"I believe Haruno Sakura has the potential to be a good kunoichi. Right now, she's average. However - "</p><p>The former Anbu Captain turned to his Hokage and repeated "If you want me to pass this team, get me another kunoichi."</p><p> </p><p>*<br/>*</p><p>In which Kakashi chooses the third member of his team, and everything goes differently from there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nara Shikamaru/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A Collection of Beloved Inserts, Amazing OFC fanfiction, Fanfics To Read Over and Over, Favorite Self-Insert and OC-Centric Fanfics, Fics I will sell my Soul for, Fics That I Wouldn't Mind Losing Sleep Over, Fics so good I want to throw my chair out the window, I Read this instead of Sleeping, Into another world, Japanese Approved, Naruto[self inserts &amp; time travel &amp; reincarnation], Not to be misplaced, Sleep Thieves, Stories That Deserve More, The Best of SI  Oc Fics, Typsy's Dragon Hoard of 5 Star Fics, Worthy Re-reads, oc self insertSI</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Regarding the genin you'll be in charge of..."</p><p>Hatake Kakashi didn't know why the Sandaime insisted on pretending he didn't already know the names of two thirds of his new genin team. It didn't take a genius to figure out they would assign him to his sensei's son and the last user of the Sharingan. Normally, he would indulge the Third Hokage. This time, though, he knew both the Hokage and the Council expected his team to pass. </p><p>"... I'm sure this new batch will hold your interest." </p><p>"Who's the kunoichi?" he cut to the chase, </p><p>"Haruno Sakura, top kunoichi of her graduating class." The Hokage passed her file over to the younger shinobi. </p><p>Kakashi opened the file and focused on her skillset and personality. He tensed as he read Umino Iruka's comment of Haruno's infatuation with the Uchiha. He fought the urge to close his eye when he recalled the line on Naruto's file about his crush on the pink-haired girl. </p><p>"She's clever." the Sandaime pointed out. "I'd say it's much like Minato's old team."</p><p>Kakashi didn't think that was a good thing. His team had been a disaster from the beginning. Specially at the beginning. </p><p>"I carefully consider each of these assignments -"</p><p>"Lord Third, I won't teach a love triangle."</p><p>"Men notice women, and rivalry matures both."</p><p>"It can also lead to disaster." He got lost on his memories. He had been dismissive of his older teammates, believing himself to be better. Obito's one-sided rivalry and Rin's crush had worsened his attitude. It had already been too late when he saw their worth. "Get me another kunoichi."</p><p>"I believe Haruno Sakura has the potential to be a good kunoichi. Right now, she's average. However - "</p><p>The former Anbu Captain turned to his Hokage and repeated "If you want me to pass this team, get me another kunoichi."</p><p>The Sandaime sighed, "She needs to be from a civilian family, to keep the Council off our backs."</p><p>Kakashi wracked his brain on what he knew of this year's graduates. There were seven clan kids, six of them already arranged in teams. He knew the Hyuga heiress was one of them. </p><p>"That's fine. After the Hyuga, who's the best at taijutsu?"</p><p>If he was going to be teaching the Jinchuriki and Konoha's last Uchiha, his team wasn't going to be spared from combat.</p><p>"Sakasu Hikari, civilian born." the Hokage conceded.</p><p>Kakashi opened her file. Above average in most tests, except for taijutsu... and kunoichi exercises, where she excelled. Umino described her as cheerful but calm. She was friends with the Yamanaka heiress and Nara heir but able to work well with almost everybody.</p><p>"Her family is not conventional," Sarutobi warned. The silver-haired shinobi looked up at that. "Her parents are the unofficial leaders of the kyokuba-dan."</p><p>Kakashi's eye widened. While he had never met a member, he knew of Konoha's troupe. For generations, its leaders had recruited great balancing artists, jugglers, contortionists, aerialists, and performers. This... could be a good thing. Performers of that level were creative, used to hard work, and intimate with teamwork. Someone like that could center their teammates and allow them to be a flexible team. </p><p>"Maa, I’ll give them a chance."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Today, finally, she was a ninja.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakasu Hikari's arms ached as she finished putting her hair into two braids, twisted together at the back to form a bun. She fought the urge to scratch at the unfamiliar weight of the hitaiate around her head. Instead, she smiled at herself in the mirror. She had done it.  A delighted laugh escaped her as she turned to the door. Today, finally, she was a ninja. She glanced back at the mirror to take a last look at her outfit. She thought she had done rather well, considering no one in her family was a shinobi. She wore dark hunter green straight pants, tightened at the ankles with bandages. Hikari had paired them with a viridain-coloured bodysuit. Its sleeves ended in a triangle with a loop for her middle fingers. Her pouch with an array of weapons was at her hips. She topped it all off with a lightweight cropped jacket. Her smiled dropped a bit as the silence in the rest of her house made itself know. </p><p><em>It doesn't matter that there's no one today to see me off. They'll be back soon,</em> she thought. <em>Soonish, anyway. </em></p><p>She rushed though the empty house to grab her bento box and put on her sandals. She trotted off the compound, waving at the people that were already up. They waved back from handstands, splits, and swings. </p><p>Maybe she would be early enough to catch Ino, she mused. Shikamaru was probably already at the Academy, courtesy of his mother's insistence. </p><p> </p><p>Yamanaka Inoichi glanced up as the store's door opened and smiled at his daughter's friend. </p><p>"Hello, Hikari-chan. Congratulations on passing the Academy test."</p><p>She grinned widely. "Thank you, Inoichi-dono."</p><p>"Are you looking for Ino? You just missed her."</p><p>"I'll try to catch up, then. Have a good day!" </p><p>"You too," Inoichi said, amused, as he watched her already turning to head off. </p><p> </p><p>As she neared the classroom, she slowed down. There were two figures fighting in the doorway, one blonde and one pink. So, this was why she hadn't caught up to Ino. She and Haruno had raced here. Oh, well. There really was nothing to it. She winced as the figures fell into the classroom.</p><p>"I won. Again!" exclaimed Ino between pants.  </p><p>"No! I won!" </p><p>Hikari ignored Haruno, smiled at Ino, and put a hand on her waist to move her a little bit to the side. She slid into the room. </p><p>Her smile faded as she saw their target's face. Uchiha Sasuke was doing his best to ignore them, but his shoulders were tense. Everyone else was minding their own business. </p><p>Hikari closed her eyes. Most of the girls obsessed with him didn't know the meaning of 'not interested' or 'personal space'. Ino didn't intrude to try to touch him, but she treated Sasuke like a prize to be won in her competition with Haruno. </p><p><em>This can be your good deed of the day.</em> Hikari tried to pump herself up. <em>What goes around comes around. </em></p><p>She glanced at Shikamaru quickly. His head was down, probably trying to take a nap before Iruka-sensei got here. There was an empty seat to his right. She stalled, wanting to ignore everything else and sit down next to her best friend. </p><p><em>You wouldn't hesitate to help a member of the kyokuba-dan in a similar situation, </em>she reprimanded herself.</p><p>Sasuke was sitting next to Naruto. From what Hikari understood from Ino and Haruno's argument, they wanted a chance to sit on his other side.</p><p>She inhaled and made sure her face showed only casual politeness. She didn't look at anyone as she walked towards the windows, to the seat in front of Shikamaru and next to Sasuke. </p><p>"Good morning. May I sit here?" she inquired politely, as if she weren't doing him a favor. </p><p>Sasuke glanced at her and gave a tiny nod. </p><p>Hikari discreetly scooted the chair to the desk's corner and sat. She gazed out the window, refusing to look at either Sasuke or Ino. </p><p>"MOVE!"</p><p>CRASH.</p><p>Hikari startled but held on to her pleasant mask as she turned. Did Haruno just throw Naruto to the ground?</p><p>"Hello, Sasuke-kun!" Haruno greeted sweetly, clasping her hands in front of her. "Do you mind if I sit next to you?" Hikari blinked. Was she trying to be shy? How? A second ago, Sasuke had witnessed her being vicious. </p><p>When Sasuke didn't answer her, Haruno turned to Hikari. </p><p>She gazed back, unfaced and not willing to help. She didn't like Haruno, not after she'd hurt Ino.</p><p>A cluster of fangirls reached their row. Hikari tried to catch Ino's attention, but she was heading to the seat next to Shikamaru. Naruto jumping up to crouch on top of the desk grabbed her attention. He was facing Sasuke, who was glaring. They were maybe an inch apart. The fangirls were yelling. And then Naruto was moving forwards and - </p><p> </p><p>MUAW</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Did that just happen?! (!!!)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hikari lifted a hand to her mouth to stop herself from laughing. She was sure the boys next to her weren't amused. That looked painful. It was more a clash of teeth than lips. She turned backwards, towards Shikamaru's side of the room. He was already looking at her, dark eyes amused. She pressed her hand harder against her mouth. </p><p>The boys were choking and trying to spit the taste of each other out. Hikari leaned backwards, but thankfully Sasuke was mindful enough to not spit in her direction. Naruto was coughing in front of the one who had elbowed him, which was fair enough, she supposed. Ino went to sit next to Shikamaru. The fangirls exploded in outrage and surrounded Naruto. </p><p>Before their threats amounted to anything, Iruka-sensei entered the room. The crowd dispersed as he said they were going to be put into teams of three. </p><p>Hikari looked at her hands. She knew she wouldn't be with Shikamaru or Ino. Her best friend had explained that the teams usually were made up of two male shinobi and one kunoichi. He had told her about the Ino-Shika-Cho formation. <em>They'll make a great team. They've been friends since they were little, and they can work well together. </em></p><p>She hoped she got to be with someone she was friends with. Maybe with Kiba? They had always gotten along well. And Akamaru was cute and fun. </p><p>A slight kick to her chair pulled her from her thoughts. It was Shikamaru, telling her to pay attention. She glanced back to Iruka-sensei. </p><p>"Team 7. Uzumaki Naruto. Sakasu Hikari. Uchiha Sasuke."</p><p>Hikari blinked. And blinked again before making her expression blank. <em>Don't react. If you react badly, they will never forget it. Complaining will fix nothing, and adding fire to this team is not the way to go. They don't like each other, but they don't know you. You can still control how they see you. </em></p><p>Hikari turned to her teammates and gave them a smile, small but sincere. Iruka-sensei continued reading off his clipboard. He had just announced the Ino-Shika-Cho team when Naruto stood up. </p><p>"Why am I on the same team as the bastard?!"</p><p>Hikari glanced at Iruka-sensei. She wanted to know, too. Why put two people who hated each other together?</p><p>"Sasuke was Rookie of the Year. You, Naruto, had the worst scores. To balance the team, you were put together."</p><p> Hikari wasn't convinced. Naruto was never calm, but around Sasuke he was louder and angrier. And what about her? She had above average grades. Did they want her to round up the team? </p><p>"Just don't get in my way, dead last." Sasuke drawled, not even bothering to look at Naruto. </p><p>Naruto yelled in frustration. </p><p>The class tittered. </p><p>Iruka-sensei gave up and let them go to lunch, saying they'd meet their senseis later.</p><p>Hikari glanced to her right, intending to invite her teammates to share a meal.</p><p>Sasuke had already grabbed his bento box.</p><p>Naruto was halfway out the door, chasing after Haruno with a yell of 'Sakura-chan!'.</p><p>Her eyebrow twitched. Their efforts of camaraderie warmed her heart. Really.  </p><p>"Come on!" Ino exclaimed as she grabbed Hikari's wrist and dragged her with her. </p><p>Shikamaru followed after them with Chouji. </p><p> </p><p>They settled on a rooftop balcony to eat their lunch. Shikamaru and Hikari sat down next to the railing. Ino remained standing and Chouji sat down on the other side, munching on something.</p><p>Hikari didn't open her bento box, instead pressing her hands to her eyes. Chouji offered her some chips. Hikari thanked him but declined. </p><p>"At least you have Sasuke-san." Ino eyed her sympathetically. </p><p>"To be honest, that makes it worse. They'll be at each other's throats all the time." she groaned.</p><p>"Hn," Shikamaru agreed. </p><p>"What kind of team do they even think we'll be?" Hikari asked, confused. </p><p>"Combat," Shikamaru replied.</p><p>"I can see that," Hikari turned to her best friend. "Naruto-san is a front-line fighter. And Sasuke-san's taijutsu is great. Mine's good, too."</p><p>Ino snorted. "The only reason you're not top kunoichi in taijutsu is because of Hinata-san. And she struggles to hit you."</p><p>"I can dodge, sure, but so what? I can't land a hit regularly.</p><p>"Because our taijutsu matches don't allow any weapons. But if you pair your usual avoiding and then using-their-momentum-against-them tactic with something like a neko-te or small shurikens..."</p><p>"Neko-te? You want me to use a clawed glove?" </p><p>Ino rolled her eyes. "They can be single iron fingernails. It would give you range and a single scratch would be enough if you dip it in poison."</p><p>"That sounds great!" </p><p>"Yeah, yeah. Now eat," Shikamaru drawled, poking her in the arm. </p><p>Hikari bumped her shoulder against his and pulled her bento box closer. </p><p>"Now that we're on the same team, you will need to follow my orders," Ino announced grandly to the two clan heirs. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah. Whatever" Shikamaru agreed. </p><p>Hikari and Chouji grinned. Everyone, including Ino, knew Shikamaru came up with the best plans. </p><p>"Why don't we follow you to a good barbecue, Ino?" Chouji asked.</p><p>Hikari burst out laughing. Never let it be said that Chouji didn't have an excellent sense of humor. </p><p>Ino groaned. </p><p>"Naruto..." Shikamaru said. </p><p>Everyone turned to look. In the building in front of them, Naruto was sliding towards the open window. The window of the room where Sasuke was eating his lunch, Hikari noticed. Naruto leapt inside the room. The window closed, and they could hear them fighting from the balcony. Hikari straightened, alarmed. </p><p>"Naruto, if you hurt my dear Sasuke-kun, you'll pay!" Ino clenched her fists. </p><p>With a bang, the window opened and Sasuke pushed off its frame and into the roof's tiles. He stood there for a moment, smirking, before dashing off. </p><p>"He beat Naruto without breaking a sweat," Shikamaru said, begrudgingly impressed. </p><p>"What else did you expect!?" Ino exclaimed, smug. Hikari refrained from reminding her she had doubted her dear Sasuke-kun just a second ago. Instead, she wrapped up the rest of her food and stood up. </p><p>"I'm going to check up on Naruto-san."</p><p>"You haven't finished your lunch..." Shikamaru reminded her cautiously.</p><p>"I'll eat it later. See you in the classroom!" she waved at them. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>She blinked at the sight before her. Sasuke was tied up on the floor, glaring at everything. He turned the glare on her. She said nothing as she carefully pulled off the tape on his mouth. </p><p>He stopped glaring, so she pulled out a kunai. </p><p>"I was in a balcony and saw Naruto-san enter the room you were in. Then, someone I thought was you went out. I came to make sure Naruto-san was alright. Since we're teammates and all," she explained. </p><p>She eyed the rope. It was too tightly bound. She wouldn't be able to get the kunai between his skin and the rope. She put the weapon back on her pouch and her hands on the knot.</p><p>"Hn." Sasuke grunted, looking away from her. </p><p><em>He's probably sore about losing to someone he</em> <em>has called dead last for the last years.</em></p><p>She kept her silence. </p><p>"He used clones."</p><p>"Oh? But his clones are normally... sad," she exclaimed, surprised. Dark hazel met black eyes.</p><p>"Shadow clones."</p><p>"Wow. He must have a lot of chakra to pull that off." She mused. </p><p>"Hn."</p><p>The knot was starting to loosen up. She stopped for a second. </p><p>"Sasuke-san?" she asked.</p><p>"Hn."</p><p>Her fingers started working again.</p><p>"I know you think a team will drag you down, but none of us had a choice. All genin are put into teams of three, and you could have done worse."</p><p>"Hn." he glared. He clearly disagreed with her.</p><p>"Naruto-san and you don't get along, and his scores were <em>really</em> bad. But scores don't tell the whole story. And to be able to make shadow clones.... As I said, he must have a ton of chakra. He could be a very fearsome ninjutsu fighter." She went on. </p><p>"Hn." She considered it a success that he was no longer glaring at her. </p><p>"And I'm good at taijutsu, chakra control, and top in kunoichi classes, which will increase the skills in the team."</p><p>Out of respect, she didn't mention the fact that she wasn't infatuated with him. He knew that already. </p><p>The knot gave, and she pulled the ropes off his wrists.</p><p>"Anyway, none of us are in a team we would have chosen, but I think we can make the best of it." She finished as she stood up. He could untie his own ankles.</p><p>
  <em>There, I said my piece. If I were him, I'd want to stop Naruto from doing whatever he's doing while masquerading as him, so I'll leave him to it.</em>
</p><p>She gave him a small smile and turned to the door. </p><p>"Hikari."</p><p>She twitched a bit at the lack of honorific, but didn't let it show as she turned.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Kunoichi skills?"</p><p>"Misdirection, infiltration, communication, support." She listed.</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>She smiled and left. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, Shikamaru did save the seat for her.</p><p>Please let me know what you thought of Hikari :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hikari decided she liked her sensei.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the end of the first hour of waiting for their sensei, Hikari had started to look for something to do. Sasuke was still sitting with his elbows on the table, ignoring Naruto and her. Naruto seemed to be alternating between pacing and glaring at his teammates. Hikari was surprised. She had expected Sasuke to be the most hostile, but it seemed like Naruto didn't like her. <em>Maybe he's mad I'm not Haruno? </em></p><p>Hikari returned his glare with an open, calm expression. She didn't have anything against Naruto. <em>How could I? I don't even know him. </em></p><p>She opened her pouch and pulled out a small red notebook and a pencil. Time to get started on a hoop routine for the kiddies. Something simple, with just one or two throws, some pirouettes, and a few walkovers. She would put it all to a fast rhythm and allow them to improvise some of the transitions. </p><p> </p><p>As the second hour came to a close, Naruto became more and more restless. Hikari had finished the hoop routine. She was now thinking about the six-man flying trapeze number that Arata was a part of. She wasn't an aerialist by choice, but Arata had asked for help with their first choreography. He wanted to know if he could work in such a large group. Hikari hoped so. They had been partners since they were little, and he'd been having trouble finding a different person to perform with. Maybe he'd do better with more people.</p><p>She sighed. Naruto was too distracting. She put her stuff away and settled for watching him. </p><p> </p><p>Naruto stuck his head out the door and looked side to side. There was no one in the hallway. He dragged a small table over to the door, climbed on top of it, and put an eraser in the gap between door and frame. </p><p>"That's what he gets for being late!" he laughed. </p><p>"Hn. Our sensei is a jounin, an elite ninja. He won't fall for such a simple prank." Sasuke drawled. </p><p>Hikari knew he was right, but it would still be interesting. How he dealt with it could tell them a great deal about their sensei. She kept silent. </p><p>A hand gripped the door. They all went quiet as the eraser fell on gravity-defying silver hair. Naruto burst out laughing. He pointed at their sensei. Hikari twitched. Why did her team have to be so rude? </p><p>"He fell for it! I got him, dattebayo!"</p><p>Sasuke and Hikari just looked at the pair. </p><p>Hatake Kakashi cut a lean figure. His shoulders were slouched forward a bit, his stance lazy and relaxed. <em>He wasn't startled. He knew the eraser was there, and he chose against avoiding it. Why?</em> A mask that stretched across his neck and ended below the eyes covered their sensei's face. His hitaiate was lopsided and fell in front of his left eye. His lone black eye was half closed, as if he were on the verge of falling asleep.</p><p>Hikari straightened. The mask was interesting. She had grown up around performers. She had grown up around masks. The fact that their sensei chose a literal one made him very, very interesting. <em>Is everything he chooses to show us a performance?</em></p><p>"My first impression of you... you're a bunch of idiots."</p><p>Hikari had to stop herself from laughing in delight. Yes, her sensei was fascinating. What game was he playing? What were the rules?</p><p>"Meet me in the roof." He disappeared in a swirl of leaves. </p><p> </p><p>The three of them ran for it. The boys elbowed each other on the stairs. Hikari jumped, put each of her hands on their shoulders, and vaulted over them. She landed a few steps in front of them and, without a backwards glance, continued running. Behind her, they stopped and looked at each other in surprise. Sasuke recovered first, pushed Naruto, and ran after his female teammate. </p><p> </p><p>Naruto reached the rooftop last, panting, and saw his teammates sitting next to each other on the steps. He sat on Hikari's other side. </p><p>"Good. Now that you're all here, why don't you introduce yourselves? Likes, dislikes, hobbies, and your dream."</p><p>"Why don't you go first, sensei? Show us how it's done!" Naruto exclaimed.</p><p>"Me? I'm Hatake Kakashi. What I like and dislike... no, I don't want to tell you that. My dream for the future... never thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have many of them."</p><p>Hikari frowned. <em>Either he wants nothing to do with us, or he masks more than his face. Still, he never lied to us. Denied us an answer, gave us an empty one, yes. But no lies. So what about his dreams? Why doesn't he want to think about the future?</em></p><p>"You only told us your name!" Naruto complained.</p><p>"Your turn, blondie."</p><p>"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I like Ichiraku's ramen! And instant ramen! I hate the three minutes it takes for ramen to cook. My hobby is to eat different kinds of ramen and compare them! And my dream is to become Hokage! Then people will have to stop looking down on me and will respect me, dattebayo!"</p><p>
<em>That's... concerning. I know Naruto has a hard time with some of our classmates, but I didn't know it was a widespread thing. That's what I get for spending most of my time within my compound, I guess. </em> She considered the blond. Wanting power for recognition was dangerous. 

</p>
<p>"Alright. Next!" Kakashi's voice pulled Hikari from her thoughts. </p><p>She took her time, not knowing what she was supposed to say. Both of those introductions were unusual. She decided on ten truths.</p><p>"I'm Sakasu Hikari. I like spending time with my friends and family, chocolate, and reading. I dislike people who betray their friends, boredom, and broccoli. My hobbies are training with the hoop and ribbon, dancing, and learning new skills. My dream is to protect the people I care about. Please take care of me." She smiled and turned towards Sasuke expectantly. </p><p>"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I dislike many things and don't like anything in particular." He paused. "My hobby is training. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it come true. My ambition is to restore my clan and kill a certain man."</p><p>
 <em>That's... not surprising. I really do need to talk to him. Maybe I should have pulled him aside earlier, but I didn't want Naruto there.</em>
</p><p>"Good! Each of you is different and has their own ideas. We will have our first mission tomorrow."</p><p>"Mission! What kind of mission?"</p><p>"A task the four of us need to accomplish together."</p><p>Naruto leapt to his feet. "What is it? What is it? What is it?!"</p><p>"A survival exercise."</p><p>"A.... survival exercise?" Naruto drooped. "We did plenty of those in the Academy!"</p><p>"This is not like any training you have done previously."</p><p>"It's not? What is it, then?" Naruto asked, confused. </p><p>Kakashi's frame shuddered and he let out a high, creepy laugh.</p><p>Hikari decided she liked her sensei. Honestly, the effort he was putting into his performance was astounding. </p><p> "If I answer that, you're not going to like it. Of the twenty-seven graduates, only nine will be accepted as genins. The rest will be sent back to the Academy. In other words, this is an exam that you either pass, or go back. And the chances of you failing are 66%."</p><p>The three of them looked at their sensei in alarm. </p><p>"You see? I told you you weren't going to like it."</p><p>"But we've worked so hard to get here! We passed the exam, dattebayo!"</p><p>"Ah, the Academy exam? That was only to get rid of the hopeless."</p><p>Naruto screeched in alarm and indignation. </p><p>
  <em>Sensei must know that Naruto failed the exam several times. He said it on purpose.</em>
</p><p>"I decide if you pass or fail. Meet me at the Training Ground 3 tomorrow at 5am. Bring your ninja gear."</p><p><em>Just because it’s a performance doesn't mean it isn't true,</em> Hikari reminded herself. Talking to Sasuke had just become more urgent. </p><p>"That's all. You may leave now. I would suggest you don't have breakfast tomorrow. If you do, you'll throw up." Her sensei finished and was gone.</p><p>Before her teammate dashed off, she signed to Sasuke in Konoha hand signs '<span class="u">Need to talk. Important.'</span></p><p>He hesitated but nodded. </p><p>They both watched as Naruto panicked and left clutching his hair. </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke turned his head towards her. She shifted so she faced him, but didn't force eye contact. </p><p>"I don't know if you already know this, and if I'm being rude for suggesting you don't. But I think it would be worse if you didn't know, and I never said anything," she started. "My whole family is civilian. I didn't know much about shinobi and their abilities. So, I asked Shikamaru. He told me a bit about some jounin and their specialties. He mentioned Hatake Kakashi."</p><p>She glanced at Sasuke. He was listening. Good. </p><p>"Our sensei is a prodigy. He graduated extremely early in times of war. His nickname is The Copy Ninja. He is said to know a ridiculous amount of ninjutsu, copied with his Sharingan eye." Even if she wasn't looking at him, she would have sensed him tensing. "I think they assigned us to him because of you. Because he would be able to help you reach your full potential. Maybe also to train Naruto in ninjutsu." She very carefully didn't mention his clan. Instead, she skirted around it. "That's everything I know about him."</p><p>She looked up to Sasuke. He was struggling to not show anything on his face. She shifted so they sat side to side again, not willing to press him. </p><p>"Tomorrow... we need to pass. We need to impress him. And the only thing he told us is that we'll need to work together to accomplish our task. Our grades and abilities are listed in our files. Kakashi-sensei must have them. But as a team, we can do better than the sum of our individual skills. I don't think Naruto will like it. He doesn't like us, so it will be hard to make him work with us. But I think we need to. I don't see the point of the test being something else."</p><p>"Teamwork?" he grunted. </p><p>"Yeah. I think so. I may be wrong but, well, they did put us into teams..."</p><p>"Hn."</p><p>"I don't think it needs to be something really elaborate or our team. We aren't friends, although I guess you and Naruto are more aware of each other." They also hadn't been paired together for many activities. </p><p>"We need to prove we have potential."</p><p>"Yes." She looked at him. He seemed thoughtful. </p><p>He turned to her, "I like tomatoes. I dislike sweets."</p><p><em>He noticed that only I told the others about myself. After</em> <em>Naruto-san and Kakashi-sensei's introductions, he was</em> <em>likely</em> <em>even less inclined to share than usual. He's making an effort. </em></p><p>"Thank you." </p><p>They nodded to each other and left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't think Sasuke is too OC in this. Mainly because there have been small but meaningful changes. Hikari explained why she thought they were a team. By telling Sasuke what she knew about Kakashi, she made him care about them passing. Then, she explained how she thought they would be able to pass.<br/>Also, this is from Hikari's POV, so we don't get to see what happened between Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura... but I think Sasuke still interacted with Sakura and called her annoying. He had just come from his conversation with Hikari, and her words about his team not being the worst possible choice kind of struck home.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We are a team.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before exiting her house, Hikari made sure everything was in place. Her braids were done tight. She had put more weapons than usual in her pouch and added a couple of smoke bombs and a short string of ninja wire. She hadn't eaten breakfast. She thought it was an odd suggestion from their sensei, but not too unusual. In the compound, you trained on some apparatus with an empty stomach. Like bungee. She shuddered. Aerialists were crazy, she decided. She had also had a couple of trainers who insisted on fasting for a clear mind. </p><p> </p><p>She arrived at Training Ground 3 twenty minutes early and saw Sasuke approaching from the opposite side. She raised a hand in greeting. He nodded at her. </p><p>"We should share what we're good at," she suggested. </p><p>"Hn. I can do the Academy Three, I'm good at taijutsu, I can dispel most genjutsu, and I know a family technique ninjutsu. It creates a giant fireball."</p><p>She raised an eyebrow. She wanted to see the last one. It sounded beautiful. </p><p>"I can only do the Academy Three, but I can do them in quick succession, and my hand seals are fast. I'm good at dispelling genjutsu, but I don't know how to cast any. At taijutsu, I'm great at not getting hit. If I want to hit someone, I get really close to them. Like, I can climb someone without effort. I like clones and misdirection. I brought a couple of smoke balls. I also brought ninja wire, but I'm not the best al laying traps. Did you bring some?"</p><p>"No." he paused. "I'm good with traps."</p><p>"Here you go, then," she said, passing him a smoke ball and her ninja wire. </p><p>"How are your throws?"</p><p>"I don't have the longest reach, but I'm pretty precise. I know you're great at throwing."</p><p>He nodded and they both started stretching in silence. </p><p>"We should plan, and then add the dobe."</p><p>Hikari nodded as she touched her toes in a split. Sasuke looked at her. "I'm pretty flexible. Most of my style is pretty acrobatic. Handsprings, vaults, high kicks," she offered. </p><p>"Hn. We could use the smoke balls as a signal. Depending on the situation, it could be either an attack signal or a support request."</p><p>"Alright," she smiled at him. "I normally use them to hide and leave a clone in my stead."</p><p>She went into a bridge and then shortened it by resting on her forearms. She did a walkover instead of resting back down and touched her toes with her legs together.</p><p>"I think Naruto-san's clones could be a game changer. I don't think any damage transfers over to him, so we can send them to anyone and watch how they fight before we even engage them." She told Sasuke. He grunted, but she thought he liked the idea. </p><p>"Listen, before Naruto-san arrives... I think we'll only get one shot at this," she told him more seriously. He looked at her. "Sensei told us only 9 would pass. I think they mean three teams, and not exactly nine individuals from any and all teams. Team 8 is made up of two clan heirs and the son of a clan head. Team 10 has three clan heirs." She had thought about this. She wasn't blind to the difference between civilian and clan kids. The clan kids tended to be better. She wasn't bitter about it. They had been trained for longer, so it made sense that they were better. On top of it, they either had kekkei genkai or specialized clan techniques. So, she wouldn't try to be better at their stuff. She'd be great at her stuff, the skills she had because she, too, had been trained since birth. It was just a different kind of training. </p><p>"So, we are competing against six other teams for the last spot." Sasuke pointed out. </p><p>"Yes. Our chances aren't one in three. They're one in seven. And the thing about it being a survival exercise... I don't think he meant we would have to prove that we know how to stay alive in the forests. I think he meant it literally. Sort of."</p><p>"A pass or fail test."</p><p>"Exactly. So, the only real clue he left us was teamwork."</p><p>"We need the dobe."</p><p>"Yeah, maybe you shouldn't call him that."</p><p>They stretched in silence while they waited for their teammate. </p><p> </p><p>Naruto arrived on the dot, rubbing his eyes. When he saw them already there, he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. </p><p>"Good morning, Naruto-san. We're warming up and thinking up plans," she said, smiling at him. </p><p>"Hmmm."</p><p>"So, Sasuke-san told me you have Shadow Clones?"</p><p>He eyed their teammate, but nodded. "Yeah, I can do many of them. It's awesome, dattebayo!"</p><p>"They sound awesome. Have you experimented with them? Can they themselves do any jutsus? How much damage can they take? Do they transfer their fatigue and pain to you when they dispel?"</p><p>He just looked at her. She looked back. She didn't think they were stupid questions. </p><p>"I don't know about the jutsu thing. I don't feel more tired when they dispel. Or hurt. But I usually heal quickly." He told her, a bit hesitant. </p><p>She smiled wide. "They're really awesome, then. I thought we could send them ahead of us to find out how our opponents fight and weaken them a bit."</p><p>"I'll charge forward and take out any opponents, dattebayo!"</p><p>Sasuke rolled his eyes. Hikari looked at him hard. He didn't say anything. She considered it a win. </p><p>"Naruto-san," she waited until he looked at her again. "Kakashi-sensei told us we would need to work together today to pass the test and accomplish the task. We think we need to show him we can be a team. Like, for example, two of us attacking while the other accomplishes our task. Or the other way around: one of us distracting the opponent while the rest get the objective done."</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>Hikari twitched. Should she push or let it drop?</p><p>"Dobe, she means we need to come up with plans on <em>how</em> we can attack together."</p><p>"Oi, teme, she wasn't talking to you!"</p><p>"Because we already discussed it, dobe. While we were waiting for you." Sasuke sneered.</p><p>"I was on time!" Naruto shouted. </p><p>"You were, Naruto-san. We got here a bit earlier," she tried to tell him, but neither were listening to her. They were name calling, and they weren't even being creative about it. They just repeated the same insult to each other. Over and over again. </p><p>Great. </p><p>Why did she get the dysfunctional team?</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, they had settled on not saying anything. At all. Hikari didn't do well with awkward silences, but she wasn't her mother. She tried to take care of the words she used, but she wasn't an artist with them like her mom. She couldn't get people to want to do what she wanted them to do with words. So, she did a yoga routine. Nice and easy, with a focus on balance and planks to keep her body warm while they waited for their sensei. For three hours. </p><p> </p><p>"Good morning! Ready for your first day?" their silver-haired sensei asked them. </p><p>"You're late!" Naruto shouted. </p><p>Hikari was so relieved that the silence was over that she didn't even care about the sorry excuse he gave them. </p><p>"Let's get started." Kakashi placed an alarm clock on top of a trunk. "It's set for noon. Your mission is simple. You need to get the bells from me. That's it. If you don't, I'll tie you to those posts and eat lunch in front of you." he pointed to three tall logs. </p><p>
  <em>That's why he told us to skip breakfast. Was it only to motivate us, or also to make us slower and more tired?</em>
</p><p>"Wait a second! There are only two bells and three of us!"</p><p>Their sensei snickered. "One of you will end up tied up and will fail the mission. That person will return to the Academy. You can use any weapon you like. If you don't come at me with the intent to kill, you won't be able to get the bells."</p><p>Hikari caught Sasuke's eyes. She doubted he'd pass only two of them, but if it were true... It would go against her every instinct, but she could give Sasuke her bell. Being a ninja meant everything to her, but she still had her family. This was Sasuke's only chance at learning the techniques of his Clan. It would hurt her, but she could cede. She could try again in a year. She tried to convey this to him. </p><p>She thought she saw his eyes soften a little. He nodded to her. They would try for both bells, and then decide together who of the three would get them. </p><p>"Any weapon?" Naruto laughed. "We'll kill you. You couldn't even dodge the eraser."</p><p>"Dead lasts are usually the weakest," Kakashi taunted. "Easily looked over. Ignored." He looked at the rest of the team. "When I say 'start', you may come at me."</p><p>Naruto's fists clenched before he reached for a kunai and launched himself towards their sensei with a war cry. </p><p>The elite shinobi moved. Nearly too fast to see, he had his fist around Naruto's, a hand clutching his hair, and Naruto's own kunai pointing at the nape of his neck. </p><p>"Don't be so hasty, Naruto. I haven't said 'start' yet," he mocked.</p><p>He let Naruto go. Sasuke and Hikari moved back. </p><p>"At least you came at me with the intent to kill. What can I say? I'm starting to like you guys," their sensei told them light-heartedly. "Ready? Start!"</p><p>Sasuke and Hikari immediately darted off to the trees. Hikari found a decent hiding spot, where she could watch the clearing. </p><p>Naruto had stayed put. Hikari shook her head. Hadn't he just seen how out of their league they were? That, if nothing else, made the test's rules suspicious. It literally was not possible. They were genin fresh out of the Academy. He was an elite jounin, one of the very best. There had to be more to the rules. Like trying to pit them against each other so they would fail.  </p><p> </p><p>When her sensei took out an erotica book, Hikari's eyes sparkled. It was too precious. She loved her sensei's personality. It didn't even matter to her if it was a performance or his true preference of genre. It was scandalous. Circus brats loved scandalous and bold. Specially behaviors that yelled out to everyone that they wouldn't conform, wouldn't bow down to the banality of normal. </p><p>  </p><p>Naruto charged. It was, honestly, painful to watch. Hikari knew she should intervene and try to help her teammate out, but she couldn't decide how. It wasn't her style to go in from the front, to show her hand so clearly, to not have any tricks for backup. She waited and watched as Naruto pulled out his Shadow Clones. They were impressive and could take a lot of damage before dispelling. Still, their sensei was too smart. She winced as she saw the clones fighting each other. </p><p> </p><p>When Naruto finally stood alone and noticed the pretty and shiny bell in the grass beneath a tree, she already had her shurikens out. She wouldn't help Naruto with a full-front attack but letting him get caught in a trap would be too much. She sprinted towards him, and tried to shove them both out of the way. Naruto was a lot sturdier than he seemed, though. They didn't make it quite out of the tree's shadow. Something caught her ankle and she was air bone. She flicked her wrists and let the shurikens fly towards the bell. As she thought, her sensei had come to retrieve the bait and had to leap backwards to avoid the shurikens. Hikari was already reaching into her pouch for her smoke bomb and a kunai. She glanced at the tree she was in. The first branches were still higher than her, which meant her sensei wouldn't immediately suspect her plan. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and let the smoke bomb drop. </p><p> </p><p>Immediately, she reached for her toes in a single, fluid movement. She had done enough ankle-hang drops in silk classes to have the movement ingrained. She gripped the rope above her feet with her right hand and sawed through the knot with her left. As her feet dropped, she put her kunai back and climbed quickly. One meter, two, three, a little bit more. She reached out with her hand, trying to find the branch by touch. It was there. She quickly got off the rope and hid in the greenery. Her hands flew through the clone technique seals, as quickly as hours upon hours of practice let her. Her clone materialized to her side. It was a simple clone, not a Shadow one. She would have to be very careful. It dropped to the ground, some ways off where the bell was. Maybe it was a bit paranoid, but she thought the entire area surrounding the bell was rigged. Sensei couldn't know exactly from what direction Naruto would approach, after all. Her clone crouched, kunai in hand, as the sawed rope swung above her in a wide arc. </p><p> </p><p>The last of the smoke dispersed, and Kakashi now faced her clone. Naruto was picking himself off the ground where she had thrown him, rubbing his eyes. Hikari winced. She hoped Naruto was right about healing quickly. Sure enough, he forgot about his eyes and swung his arms, yelling at their sensei. </p><p>"Naruto, if the prize is too obvious, don't take it. A ninja must see through deception." Kakashi addressed her blond teammate. "Hikari, good job getting yourself out."</p><p>Her clone nodded, waiting. She had given Sasuke her signal. It was show-time. </p><p> </p><p>From his hiding spot, Sasuke threw a handful of shurikens and kunai at Kakashi. Hikari's clone moved to Kakashi's back, where she thought he might move to dodge Sasuke's attack. But their sensei didn't dodge. </p><p>The shurikens struck true.</p><p>Naruto screamed. "You're crazy, bastard! You went too far!"</p><p>But when Kakashi's body hit the ground, it dispelled in a burst of smoke, leaving a log in its place. </p><p>Hikari bit back a curse<em>. Now Kakashi-sensei knows where Sasuke is hiding. </em></p><p>Instead of moving to another hiding spot, Sasuke came out to the small clearing. Hikari's clone moved to his side. </p><p>
  <em>Now Sasuke distracts him, and Naruto and I get the bells.</em>
</p><p>"Sasuke-kun," was drawled mockingly. </p><p>They turned. Their sensei was leaning against a tree, book out again. He slowly put it away.</p><p>Sasuke faced him. Hikari's clone moved to stand behind him. Hikari couldn't afford to have it pop and give away the element of surprise. She hoped Sensei just thought she was scared, just a little girl hiding behind her more powerful teammate. </p><p>They heard a yell behind them. Naruto had moved to pick up the bell and had gotten caught. Again. Hikari's eyebrow twitched. Instead of helping them, Naruto had moved to get the bell himself. She used Naruto's shrieks to mask the sounds of her moving to another tree, to the very edge of the clearing. </p><p>"It's Naruto-san. He got caught in a trap," her clone informed Sasuke. Sasuke nodded without turning.</p><p>He threw a handful of weapons at Kakashi again. Kakashi flew backwards towards the tree he had been leaning against. </p><p>One of the kunai cut the ninja wire, and the trap was sprung. </p><p>Sensei jumped to the side to avoid it. Sasuke was already there with a kick to his head. Kakashi blocked and gripped his ankle. Sasuke aimed a punch at him. In the same breath, he used his momentum to throw his body upside down and aimed his other leg at the shinobi's head. Hikari's clone moved, trying to get to the bells. Sasuke's other hand reached towards Kakashi's belt. </p><p>Kakashi's lone eye widened. Sasuke's hand brushed a bell. The clone's hand snagged the string of the other one. Kakashi quickly pushed off Sasuke and aimed a punch at Hikari's wrist. The clone tried to dodge, but got hit. It dispelled in a burst of smoke. </p><p>Kakashi crouched and picked up the bell in front of Naruto. He looked up, to the tree. Then he scanned the clearing, but couldn't find the kunoichi. </p><p>Hikari, hidden among the tree's leaves, breathed out in relief. </p><p>
  <em>It's good that I moved. Should I come out and help Sasuke? But the same thing won't work twice again. Should I free Naruto and give away my position? He didn't help. He won't work with us.</em>
</p><p>She focused on Sasuke. He had moved further down the clearing, towards her tree. If he didn't signal for her, she would remain hidden. </p><p>"Well, it's true. You're different from the others." Kakashi told Sasuke. </p><p>Sasuke's hands moved. Snake. Ram. Monkey. Boar. Horse. Tiger. "Fire release: Great Fireball Technique." He put a hand to his mouth and blew. </p><p>Hikari's eyes widened. Her hands pressed down on the branch she was perched on. Out of Sasuke's mouth came a gigantic fireball. They waited.</p><p>The flames slowly faded, showing only a crater.</p><p>Sasuke and Hikari looked around warily. </p><p>
  <em>He didn't use a Substitution jutsu, so, where is he?</em>
</p><p>"Where?" Sasuke murmured. </p><p>Hikari's legs tightened, preparing to jump down. If Kakashi came at Sasuke from one of his blind points, she would intercept him. And then they could try going at him again. </p><p>A hand shot up from beneath Sasuke, grabbing his ankle.</p><p>"Where you least expect it." </p><p>Kakashi pulled. Sasuke yelled as he was dragged down. </p><p>"Earth style: Headhunter jutsu. You can't move. Ninjutsu, a shinobi's fighting technique." the elite shinobi announced. "You have potential, and you're right. You're different. But different is not better." Kakashi shot to Sasuke as he left the clearing. </p><p>
  <em>He's going to be looking for me. </em>
</p><p>Ram. Snake. Tiger. A clone materialized. It quickly left to the opposite side of the clearing, purposefully making small noises. It wouldn't fool Kakashi-sensei, but it would hopefully distract him long enough for her to get Sasuke and Naruto.</p><p>She waited. When Kakashi-sensei didn't materialize, she jumped down. </p><p>"Any clue on how to get you out?" she asked Sasuke's head. </p><p>
  <em>What a wonderful technique. I wonder if Kakashi-sensei would be willing to teach it to me. </em>
</p><p>"The ground around me isn't packed. It should be easy to get me out, but I can't move."</p><p>She nodded and got to work. </p><p> </p><p>When they both stood above ground again, they looked at Naruto's tree. The rope swung lazily in the wind. </p><p>"Where is he?" she wondered. </p><p>"It doesn't matter. We need to move."</p><p>"Yeah. Our time's running out." she agreed. "Sorry. I thought that if we helped him, he'd help us out." she apologized. </p><p>"We nearly got them. Next time, we'll grab them," he ignored her apology.</p><p>"We need to find him first. I thought he'd go looking for me, so I sent a clone over there." she said, pointing across for them. "Should we separate, try to get him from the sides?"</p><p>"Hn." he nodded. </p><p>They scattered. </p><p> </p><p>She sprinted. The sun was nearing its peak, and her mind conjured the image of a clock's hands moving steadily towards noon. She slowed to a stop as she got closer to the clearing she had sent her clone to. Kakashi leapt down from a tree in front of her. His dark eye met hers, and, almost faster than she could follow, his hands moved. Snake and Rat. Leaves enveloped his body, moved by a burst of wind. </p><p>"Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique," he murmured soft enough that the girl couldn't hear it.</p><p>"Hikari," a voice she knew too well mumbled. She turned. <em>What is Shikamaru doing here?</em> </p><p>In front of her, Shikamaru was on his knees. The only thing that kept him mostly upright was his hand against a tree. Shurikens pierced his body, and blood darkened his clothes. "Hikari, help me."</p><p>Hikari's face went sheet white, her hazel eyes stark against the utter pallor. </p><p>Her breath got trapped in her throat. She couldn't concentrate. Her mind went blank. Her lungs struggled to pull in air. </p><p>"Hikari, please. Help her." Shikamaru gestured weakly. </p><p>She forced her eyes to move. Her body didn't feel like hers anymore. </p><p>There, laid out, was Ino. Her eyes were closed and her chest struggled to move up and down. Hikari couldn't make out the purple of her outfit. Everything was red. The edges of her vision darkened. Her lungs burned. Something wet slid down her face.</p><p>
  <em>Shika would never have let Ino be so hurt. If Ino had gone down, then it would be because Shikamaru could do nothing else.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes went cold and hard, and it felt like something inside her had frozen over. Her tears felt like icicles against her face. </p><p>"Kai." she called out in a voice as cold and clear as a frozen morning. </p><p>The illusion dispelled. </p><p>Air entered her abused lungs, and everything hurt. Her throat threatened to close. She locked her knees. </p><p>She forced herself to inhale and exhale, as if she were meditating or stretching. </p><p>
  <em>Not real. It's not real. They are fine. Fine. Fine. Fine. </em>
</p><p>She straightened and put on a mask, airtight against her cold skin. She needed to get out of this test. </p><p>She continued to the meeting point she had set with Sasuke. </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke was already locked in combat. She made herself focus on their movements. Her teammate was fast. But she was smaller, and where Sasuke had trained for both speed and strength, she had focused on speed and precision. They needed to switch roles. She could distract and dodge around their sensei. She wouldn't make a move towards the bells. Sasuke could focus on getting them. She waited for an opening. </p><p>Kakashi's open palm impacted on Sasuke's chest, and Sasuke went flying back. She moved fast, sliding in front of Kakashi. He lashed out with a punch to her shoulder. She ducked under it, grabbed his forearm with both her hands, spun her body around it, and extended her leg towards his face. Kakashi blocked with his other hand. Sasuke had recovered, and reached towards the bells. Kakashi moved them. Hikari had turned so her other leg was across his shoulder and she was somewhat half straddling him, so he had to move them both. Sasuke missed. Hikari put both hands on Kakashi's shoulders and vaulted off his body, landing at his back. Kakashi tried to hit her in the face. She handspringed away from him, but this time he moved with her. One powerful arm reached out to wrap around her torso. She moved backwards, sliding into a bridge. She completed the walkover, trying to kick him in the face. He was forced to lean his head back, and then had to block Sasuke. This time, he was less kind. His punch threw Sasuke into a tree. Hikari threw a shuriken at the shinobi. He dodged it easily. </p><p>The three of them stood there, two of them breathing hard. </p><p> </p><p>RING RING RING. </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke made it to his feet, fists clenched. </p><p>Hikari just stared at their sensei. Her blood still felt like ice inside her skin. </p><p>
  <em>It's over. Whatever he decides to do with us, this part of the test is over.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Time's up. Let's rejoin your other teammate."</p><p> </p><p>Naruto was tied up in a pole. The Shadow Clone that was guarding him dispelled. </p><p>At Kakashi's gesture, Hikari and Sasuke sat on either side of Naruto. </p><p>Naruto's stomach roared.</p><p>"Maa, you must be hungry." Kakashi remarked. </p><p>Hikari didn't react. She thought she should be hungry. She hadn't eaten since yesterday's dinner. She somehow wasn't. </p><p>"I have decided not to return any of you to the Academy," Kakashi continued. Hikari glanced up, a bit startled. They hadn't demonstrated that the three of them could work together. Any of her compound's trainers would have failed them as a team of three. She kept her silence.</p><p>Naruto's legs swung widely. "That means... that means...!"</p><p>"That means the three of you will be expelled," Kakashi smiled at them. </p><p>Naruto stilled for a second. Hikari and Sasuke tensed. Naruto exploded. </p><p>"None of you think like ninjas. You're just a bunch of spoiled kids." Kakashi ignored Naruto. </p><p>Sasuke ran towards the shinobi. Before any of them could blink, he was on the ground, and Kakashi was sitting on him. "You think everything is about you. Being a ninja is not a game. You didn't understand this exercise! Why do you think we put you in teams? Did you even think about it?"</p><p>"Teamwork," Hikari and Sasuke said softly. </p><p>Kakashi's eye widened a bit, and he allowed Sasuke to sit up. He glanced towards the kunoichi. She stared back coolly. </p><p>"We thought the test's point was to see if we could work together, as a team." Sasuke explained. </p><p>"We thought... we thought you wanted to see if we could be something stronger than individuals fighting together." Hikari commented, still a bit unfocused.</p><p> </p><p>'Maybe I exaggerated with the genjutsu,' Kakashi thought. Genins were both brutal and fragile. 'Maa, she needs to learn these things.'</p><p> </p><p>"What! How were we supposed to know that?!" Naruto exclaimed. </p><p>"Your teammates are right, Naruto. Teamwork determined whether you failed or not. If the three of you had attacked me together, maybe you could have taken the bells. But you didn't." Kakashi said harshly. </p><p>"But there were only two bells!" Naruto wailed.</p><p>"Yes. The exercise was misleading on purpose. I wanted to see if you could focus on the mission instead of what each of you, personally, wanted. I wanted to see whether you could put the team ahead of yourselves."</p><p>He let them stew in silence for a moment. </p><p>"Naruto! You did everything alone! You rushed in alone and never considered teaming up with the others. Even after Hikari had tried to help you and had taken a trap for you, you didn't stay to help her. You went directly to the bento boxes."</p><p>Naruto looked down. </p><p>"Sasuke! You were willing to work with Hikari, and did so remarkably well in the end. However, you weren't willing to help Naruto, and Hikari had to force your hand on it. You still think you're ahead of your other teammates. You're arrogant." </p><p>Sasuke grunted at the ground.</p><p>"Hikari! You worked smart instead of hard. You used your weapons and clones well, but you hesitated to engage at the start. You saw what the test really was, but you failed to convince all your teammates to actually work together. Knowing more doesn't help if you can't get your teammates to listen." She looked at her hands. Her fingers still felt cold. </p><p>"Shinobi missions are carried out in teams. Individual skills matter, of course, but teamwork is key. A true shinobi understands this. Putting yourself above your teammates and mission leads to failure and death." His voice was hard. Nothing like the lazy drawl they had heard in the morning.</p><p>In an instant, he was at Sasuke's back, with a hand gripping his head and a kunai to his neck. Hikari's eyes hadn't tracked his movement. "Hikari!" her head snapped up. "Kill Naruto or Sasuke dies."</p><p>Her mask threatened to break, like ice falling and shattering at her feet. She tried to move, to do anything, and couldn't. She couldn't feel her arms. Was she still sitting down?</p><p>Kakashi put the kunai back in his pouch. "This can happen in a mission. You will need to make hard choices. Choices that can end with someone dead. In every mission, your life is in danger. Your teammates lives are in danger."</p><p>Sasuke breathed again. Naruto ceased struggling. Hikari blinked hard and put one hand on top of the other, pressing down.</p><p>Kakashi strode towards the memorial stone. "Every ninja in this is honored as Konoha's hero."</p><p>"That's it! That's it! I have made up my mind. My name will be on that rock!" Naruto exclaimed. </p><p>Hikari flinched. "Naruto-san," she said softly, pressing her hand against the other harder. "Those are shinobi who have given their life for our village. They have all been killed in action. Their names are engraved in the stone for remembrance. So we never forget them and their sacrifice." she wanted him to understand. "So we always honor and value what they did. So we always remember their names in respect and gratitude." </p><p>Naruto glanced down in shame. </p><p>"You didn't know." Hikari said in that same soft voice. She didn't think she could speak louder. "Now you do. The stone is there to acknowledge them as heroes who gave their life for our safety." She pressed down a bit harder, trying to ground herself.</p><p>"Yes. It's a memorial stone. The names of my closest friends are on it," Kakashi told them solemnly. </p><p>The four of them stayed silent, reflecting on Kakashi's words, respecting his pain.</p><p>"Alright," Kakashi pulled them out of the solemnity. "I will give you one more chance. It's going to be harder. You will have three hours to get one bell. Eat your lunch to regain your strength. Naruto doesn't get to eat. It's his punishment for breaking the rules and trying to get a bento box without a bell. If someone tries to feed him, they will immediately fail." The three genin frowned at him. "I make the rules. You follow them. Understand?" the shinobi almost growled as he stalked off the clearing. </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke went over to the boxes, and handed one to Hikari. She thanked him quietly but didn't open the box. She wasn't hungry. She didn't think she could eat. </p><p>Naruto's stomach rumbled. Sasuke twitched. Hikari pulled open the bento box she held and looked at Sasuke, waiting for him to glance at her. </p><p>"Naruto-san needs his strength, too." she commented as she put her bento box between both of them, right in front of Naruto.</p><p>"Don't worry about it! I can go days without eating, dattebayo!" Naruto said. </p><p>Sasuke nodded at her, and put his box next to hers. "Kakashi is gone. If we want to get that bell and complete our mission, we need to be at our best."</p><p>She broke her chopsticks and tried to get the biggest morsel out with them. She held it out to Naruto.</p><p>"But! That's your lunch!" Naruto argued weakly. </p><p>"We'll split the boxes between us three," Hikari explained, still holding out the bite. </p><p>"Hurry up, Naruto. Kakashi can come back at any time." Sasuke added. Hikari was thankful. Her arm was getting heavy.</p><p>Naruto finally opened his mouth and ate. She pulled back and reached for another. </p><p>The sky darkened, the wind howled, and the ground in front of them groaned under the strength that the shinobi crouching on top of it excluded. </p><p>"YOU BROKE THE RULES!" Kakashi straightened. "I hope you are ready to face the consequences!"</p><p>Hikari's stiff fingers reached for a kunai, and she stepped in front of Naruto. Of the three of them, he was the most vulnerable. Sasuke stepped in front of her as the shinobi who looked nothing like their laid-back sensei formed seals. Black clouds darkened the sky. They could hear thunder and feel the air vibrate with static and electricity. </p><p>"Any last words?"</p><p>From behind his teammates, Naruto stammered out, "But - but you said..."</p><p>"Yes?" Kakashi asked in a terrible voice. </p><p>Naruto was clearly braver than her, because he could still speak. "You said we are a team! That's why Hikari and Sasuke..."</p><p>"We are a team. We work together," Sasuke continued. </p><p>Hikari stared at Sasuke's back and forced herself to find words. "We are a team, and we need Naruto-san."</p><p>"Yes! Yes! We are a team!"</p><p>"So, the three of you are a team? That's your excuse?" Kakashi waited as the three genin nodded at him. "You pass!"</p><p>The clouds left, leaving a beautiful and sunny day behind them. </p><p>"You are the first genin team I pass. The others obeyed every order, and never thought for themselves. A ninja must see underneath the underneath. In our world, those who break rules are trash. But those who abandon a teammate are worse than trash."</p><p>Hikari put her kunai back on her pouch. She was still standing between both her teammates. She stepped to the side and addressed her sensei. "We four are a team."</p><p>Kakashi looked at her, confused. </p><p>"You said we three are a team, but we are a team of four."</p><p>Naruto and Sasuke nodded. </p><p>She walked around Naruto's log and started working on the knot. </p><p>"Your hands are cold!" Naruto exclaimed, startled. </p><p>"Sorry," she said, loosening the rope and taking a step back so he could free himself. </p><p>They joined Sasuke again, and faced their sensei. </p><p>"Team 7 starts their first mission tomorrow!" Kakashi gave them a big thumbs up. </p><p>"I'm a ninja! I'm a ninja, dattebayo!" Naruto danced in victory. </p><p>Sasuke smirked. </p><p>Hikari forced her mask to smile. </p><p>"Let's go home," Kakashi told them as he turned his back to them. </p><p>
  <em>Home? No, not yet. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>You're being silly. They are fine. Ino and Shikamaru are fine. It was a genjutsu. You know this. Why are you making this a big deal?</em> Hikari admonished herself as her feet moved her closer and closer to the Nara Compound. </p><p>At the feet of the gates, she bowed her head to the guard. "Good afternoon, Nara-san. I was wondering if Shikamaru was here?"</p><p>
  <em>Idiot, it's not even one in the afternoon. He probably isn't even at home. </em>
</p><p>"Sakasu-san. He is. Come on in. I trust you know the way?" the guard smiled at her warmly. Most of the guards knew her face. </p><p>"Yes. Thank you, Nara-san." she bowed her head again and went in. </p><p>She pressed her palms against her thighs, forcing herself not to sprint to her best friend.</p><p>As she came upon Shikamaru's house, she headed straight to the backyard. </p><p>Her friend was there, underneath the shade of a big, old tree.</p><p>"Shika," she gasped. </p><p>He shot up and started towards her. "Hey, Hikari. What's-"</p><p>But she had already crossed the two steps between them. Shikamaru froze. One of her arms came around his neck, while the other wound underneath his own, clutching at his back. Her face was pressed against his neck. She shuddered. Shikamaru put both of his arms around her and rocked them gently. "Hey. What's wrong?" he asked, trying to keep his tone gentle instead of panicked. </p><p>"Genjutsu," she mumbled to his neck, her lips brushing his skin. "I think it was a Hell Viewing Technique," she forced herself to add. She was sorry for worrying her friend, but she needed this. She needed this hug. </p><p>Shikamaru relaxed, but didn't loosen his arms around her. He kept his silence, just letting her take comfort in his presence. She was so, so grateful. </p><p>Something wet touched his skin. His arms tightened a bit before he led them to the shade of the tree. He pulled her hand from his back to his chest and led them down, his back against the tree. </p><p>The ice in her veins thawed and melted. <em>Shika is fine. He is alright. Nothing happened to him. He's here and he's alright.</em></p><p>He waited until she stopped shivering. "What happened?" he asked softly, rubbing her back. </p><p>She pulled back a little. "Our sensei said we had to pass his test."</p><p>He nodded. Asuma-sensei had told them the same thing. </p><p>"We were doing horribly, I think. Naruto-san didn't want to work together. Sasuke-san and I... we decided to split off to find Kakashi-sensei. He caught me in a genjutsu," she had to stop here and take in a shaky breath. "You were there. Bleeding. Shurikens piercing your skin." she moved the hand on his chest, across his jacket and mesh shirt, as if making sure there were no injuries. </p><p>He closed his eyes. </p><p>"You asked for my help. You asked me to help her. Ino was there. She was... it was bad. So bad, it actually snapped me out of it. Because you wouldn't let her get that bad. You wouldn't still be speaking and moving, if she were that bad." she looked at him, asking him to understand her. </p><p>And he did. He would put himself between the danger and Ino. He would put himself between the danger and his friends and family. </p><p>Something in his eyes must have reassured her because she continued. "I dispelled it and met up with Sasuke-san. We tried to battle sensei. We failed the test."</p><p>"He failed you!?" Shikamaru had to stop himself from leaping up and demanding an explanation. His friend was smart, and skilled, and great. Sure, she wasn't a strategist like him. She couldn't plan a hundred steps ahead, but she could hold about a dozen threads of thoughts in her mind at once. </p><p>"Sort of? He passed us, in the end. After we demonstrated teamwork? Or what he considers teamwork?" she was struggling. He was asking her to think, and she wasn't sure she was ready to do that yet. Not when she finally felt warm again. </p><p>He didn't press her. "Well, we're alright, Ino and I. We passed our test, and I left her at the flower shop. She's doing great."</p><p>Hikari smiled, relieved, and snuggled closer. "Is this alright?"</p><p>"Yes." Shikamaru said, a bit choked up. The Hell Viewing Technique. Hikari probably didn't know, but that technique was powerful. Oh, it was probably a D-rank because it required very little chakra from the caster. But it drew on the victim's greatest fears. Instead of the caster choosing the vision, the jutsu took it from the victim's heart. The technique actually drew chakra from the victim's reserves. It got stronger the more the victim mentally struggled to deal with the vision. The fact that it had the strength to show a second person... it told him how much the idea of him being hurt scared Hikari. He tightened his arms around her, careful not to hurt her. </p><p>Naras... they were smart. Too smart. Seeing one hundred steps forward could be a curse. But in one aspect of their lives, it was cherished by them all. They could see who held their hearts. Who would hold them. To a Nara, the two were nearly indistinguishable. If you knew it would happen and accepted it, it was almost like being there already. </p><p>Their kekkei genkai required Yin chakra. A lot of it, in its most pure, unaltered form. It required the caster to know themselves inside and out before they could even begin to train on manipulating their shadow. You had to accept yourself, both what you showed to the world and the things you hid in the shadows, even from yourself. </p><p>Shikamaru knew himself. He knew he would not fight this. Moreover, he knew he accepted it. Wholly and without reservations. Hikari was a steady presence in his life. Even before he started realizing what she truly meant to him, every time he bothered to think of his future, she was in it. But lately... lately, every path he could see himself walking, she was there beside him. And he couldn't think of a better partner. </p><p>They weren't there yet. Not even close. Maybe Shikamaru would even have to nudge them there. But he could see it. And he knew Hikari well enough to know she wouldn't fight the realization. Their friendship, their relationship, was easier than falling asleep. It was deep and peaceful and full of trust. It was powerful. He nearly snorted. If he was being completely honest, he was ready to shove them into one of those paths. He couldn't think of a better partner. He couldn't imagine a better choice. And that was a powerful declaration. He was a Nara, taught to wield Yin chakra. And Yin chakra was the source of imagination in its rawest forms. </p><p>Shikamaru glanced up. His father watched him from inside the house, through the kitchen's window. Shikamaru returned the stare. His father nodded at the girl at his side. <span class="u">She alright?</span> he signed. </p><p><span class="u">Tired after test. Genjutsu.</span> Shikamaru signed back. </p><p>Realization lit Nara Shikaku's eyes. <span class="u">Lunch is ready. Invite her.</span></p><p>Shikamaru nodded. His father went back to helping Shikamaru's mother set the table. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey," he gently nudged his friend. </p><p>"Hey," she returned, pulling away. She met his dark eyes. "Thank you, Shika. Really." </p><p>His mouth twitched up a bit, but he didn't even deign to answer. No thanks were needed. "Stay for lunch," he said instead. </p><p>"You sure? Shouldn't you ask your mom if it's okay?"</p><p>"Dad told me to invite you. Knowing him, mom told him to tell me to invite you." </p><p>Hikari smiled. That sounded just like Yoshino-sama. "Alright. Thanks." </p><p>She stood up with less grace than usual, and stretched her hand to him. Shikamaru put his hand on hers and let her pull him up. He led her towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>Hikari smiled. Her friends were alright and she had passed the test. She would go to Ino's after lunch, she decided. They could celebrate together. And she would insist on a sleepover.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So... poor Hikari. It was an awful day for her.<br/>What do you think about Shikamaru's POV and thought process?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So why the Nara's interest in Hikari?<br/>Kakashi frowned. He wasn't sure he liked it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Hatake Kakashi walked towards the Hokage's office, he thought about his cute little genins. They had managed to surprise him.</p><p>The most predictable of them had been Naruto. The sheer quantity of his Shadow Clones was impressive, but he didn't use them effectively. He had fallen into his traps, one after another. He hadn't thought about his team. Then, he had underestimated him, came at him without a plan, and gotten literally trapped. The fact that he had thrice turned away from his teammates worried him. The first one, when he charged in, he had expected. Kakashi had taunted him, and Naruto was scared of going back to the Academy. But he had surprised Kakashi with his dismissal of Hikari. He'd expected Naruto to help someone who had helped him first. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if that was what the kunoichi had been banking on. They'd both been proven wrong. And then, the third time, he'd gone off on his own to the bento boxes instead of working with his team. Kakashi sighed. It wasn't only his animosity towards Sasuke. Did Naruto dislike Hikari? Why? Their Academy teacher hadn't mentioned anything.</p><p>Next was the Uchiha. He hadn't lied when he told Sasuke he was different. He'd been expecting a repressed ball of hate, an arrogant avenger. He had gotten some of that, but he'd also witnessed someone who was willing to make an effort. The elite ninja had seen Sasuke's surprise at his female teammate. When they'd fought him together, Sasuke had noticed that he had more openings. He'd noticed that she hadn't gone for the bells. She had trusted him to get them while she distracted the shinobi they fought. Kakashi thought they had potential as fighting partners. He had had to up his game a tiny bit. He hadn't fought them at even a quarter strength. But they'd made him have to think instead of just countering their moves. The girl had seemed to read the Uchiha's tells. She had worked to make it possible for her teammate to use his best moves to get inside Kakashi's guard. Their styles were practically opposites. Where she dodged and bent and adapted to her opponent's movements, Sasuke's technique was clean and a bit rigid. His katas must be perfect.</p><p>Kakashi giggled. The only way to get someone more different to Hikari's fluid movements was to pair her with a Hyuga. They didn't move from their stance, and every movement they made was the most efficient. </p><p>Which brought him to the only member of his team that he'd had a hand in choosing. He hadn't expected her to engage him in taijutsu, so he'd trapped her in a genjutsu. He winced a little. He'd been harsher on her than the others. He'd tested her in the three disciplines, and she had done rather well. She was clever rather than strong, and she knew it. Her use of the clone and smoke bomb was well executed. She had taken some time to dispel the genjutsu, but he'd felt how much power it had gained. He would need to work on her hand to hand, get her to actually hurt her opponents. Her style was so different from the Academy standard that it was impressive that she had managed so well. </p><p> </p><p>He walked into the meeting only fifteen minutes late. He scanned the office. The jounins who had failed their teams had already left. Kurenai stood side by side with Asuma, who had his body half-turned towards her. The masked shinobi rolled his eye. Did those two think they were being subtle? His jounin commander, Nara Shikaku, leaned against the far wall. Was he here because of his son? Kakashi wondered. The Sandaime was seated behind his desk, fingers linked together. He glanced up. </p><p>"Maa, they passed," he announced dramatically. </p><p>The jounins didn't pay him any attention. They already knew he would be forced to accept this year's genin. Kakashi pouted. This team had actually deserved to pass. His cute little genin weren't perfect, but he could work with them. </p><p>Their Hokage invited them over to his desk, where the glass ball rested. "Now that you're all here, let us watch your students." </p><p>Most thought the ball could only see what was happening, but it could also be used to record certain places if they were prepped beforehand. It was how they reviewed their student's performance on their tests and exams.</p><p>Kakashi shuffled his feet so he could have a clear view and slouched. </p><p> </p><p>Kurenai's team was first. She had gotten a tracker's team and tested them accordingly. Their task was to find several clues that led back to her. She had led them on a merry chase. They watched as they struggled in traps, disorienting genjutsus, and false scent trails. They all winced at the Hyuga heiress' crippling shyness. Kakashi thought that was the first thing Kurenai needed to work on. Shyness never hurt anyone, but she had absolutely no confidence. Her team could have avoided some of the genjutsus if she had bothered to speak up. Her timidity was dangerous. </p><p> </p><p>Then, they watched Asuma's team. He was the most straightforward of the three jounin and it showed on his test. His genin had to show him their individual skills, how they worked together, and then get him some cigarettes. Kurenai glared at him for the latter. </p><p>The Akimichi relied entirely on his clan techniques and had to be motivated with some chips that Asuma had brought with him. He worked better as a team, guarding his friends fiercely. </p><p>The Yamanaka heiress surprised him. She had good chakra control, and it showed on her ninjutsu techniques and her ability to dispel genjutsus. Kakashi had expected that. Her clan's advanced techniques required superb control. But she wasn't bad at taijutsu. In fact, some of her moves reminded him of his own kunoichi. Ino's moves were more influenced by the Academy's efficient style. They were stiffer and less graceful than Hikari's, but she had the same idea of using her opponent's weight and movements to her advantage.  </p><p>"Hikari is friends with Ino, isn't she?" he asked the Hokage. "Ino's moves are similar."</p><p>It was the commander who answered. "She is. They studied taijutsu and chakra control together." Shikaku crossed his arms as he added, "Both want to pair their taijutsu with poison."</p><p>Kakashi's eye widened. That was... smart. And a pain for their senseis. He shared a miserable look with Asuma. They'd have to brush up on their antidotes.</p><p>"We should plan some training sessions for the girls."</p><p>Kakashi nodded. If they both wanted to do poison, it would make sense to start them out together. </p><p>They glanced back to the ball, to the Nara heir's performance. He first beat Asuma at a game of shogi in an embarrassing number of moves. </p><p>Asuma glared at Shikaku. "He didn't even try hard."</p><p>Shikaku chuckled and leaned harder on the wall. Kakashi's eye narrowed. If the Nara head wasn't interested in his son's performance, why was he here? Kakashi didn't think the commander came every year to watch the genins, but he didn't actually know because he had never passed a team. </p><p>"Has he beaten you?" Asuma asked him. </p><p>"Not yet," Shikaku answered.</p><p>In the ball, Shikamaru demonstrated some of his clan's techniques and led his teammates when they worked together. He was good, Kakashi recognized, a great strategist. </p><p> </p><p>Kurenai and Asuma paid more attention now that it was Kakashi's turn. </p><p>The shinobi stepped forward. "Can we watch from the moment they arrived? I'm curious as to what Hikari told Sasuke."</p><p>Everyone looked at him, curious. "They were already prepared to work together. I didn't see them communicate during the test."</p><p>In the ball, two figures met.</p><p>"They came early and then had to wait for you, Kakashi?" Kurenai laughed. "Poor babies."</p><p>The Copy Ninja gave her a closed eye smile, and looked at his genin. </p><p>"Well, it seems like you'll forever be curious. They already had an agreement." Asuma pointed out. </p><p>Kakashi nodded as he watched Hikari pass some of her supplies over to Sasuke. Even the Hokage leaned in as Hikari shared with Sasuke what she thought of the test and their chances. </p><p>"She's smart," Kurenai pointed out. She turned to Shikaku and tilted her head. "She's friends with your son, isn't she?"</p><p>Shikaku nodded. Kakashi scrambled to keep up. Was Shikaku here because of his kunoichi?</p><p>In the ball, Naruto arrived and the situation devolved. Then Kakashi made his appearance, and Naruto challenged him. </p><p>Asuma whistled at his Shadow Clones. "Damn, that kid has too much chakra." He winced as the clones beat each other up and shut up when Hikari tried to tackle Naruto and got hung up. "Ouch. Poor kid, she just wanted to help."</p><p>"Don't feel sorry for her," Kakashi said. </p><p>They watched as she hurled her shurikens and then her smoke bomb. </p><p>"That was the signal they had agreed on," Kurenai pointed out. The Sandaime wiggled his fingers and the smoke in the ball dissolved. Hikari quickly freed herself and climbed with her eyes closed. "The way she used her feet to push up the rope... I have never seen that."</p><p>"She is of the kyokuba-dan," the Sandaime pointed out. </p><p>"Her use of clones was quick and creative," Asuma praised. No one answered him as they regarded the ball. </p><p>"I thought Naruto would help them," Kurenai mused.</p><p>At Sasuke's fireball, their eyebrows rose. "Kid's good." As he got trapped, Asuma added, "not good enough, but good."</p><p>"Were you actually fooled by the clone she sent off, Kakashi?" Kurenai asked. She found herself liking the girl's quick moves.</p><p>"No, but I did follow it to the clearing she wanted." the shinobi shrugged. </p><p>Kurenai winced as the genjutsu gained strength. "You went hard on her," she pointed out, a bit accusingly. </p><p>"She didn't pass out or scream," Kakashi defended as his genin dispelled his technique. He leaned forward as he saw Sasuke and Hikari's fight from another perspective. Their moves really did work well together. He'd make them spar together, he decided. Without poisons.  </p><p>When the alarm rang, Asuma leaned back in disappointment. "I liked their fight."</p><p>As they heard Kakashi give Hikari the ultimatum, the Sandaime murmured. " I think she already understood the importance of working together, Kakashi."</p><p>"I needed to knock off Sasuke's arrogance and drive the point through Naruto's thick head."</p><p>"Her speech is off," Shikaku pointed out as Hikari explained the memorial stone to Naruto. </p><p>"What do you mean?" the Copy Ninja asked. His genin looked fine to him. </p><p>"She's usually more eloquent. Look at her hands, she's trying to keep herself focused. She didn't even reach for her lunch. Instead, she fed Naruto."</p><p>The ball showed them Kakashi coming back. The jounins rolled their eyes at the masked shinobi's theatrics.</p><p>"Did you have to leak Killing Intent?" Kurenai asked him, exasperated. </p><p>"They reacted well, protecting their teammate," Asuma said. </p><p>"I think your girl is truly afraid," Kurenai added. Kakashi frowned. In the ball, he passed them and dismissed them. "You didn't talk to her, Kakashi? After that genjutsu, she was already off balance." </p><p>"Maa, she was fine." he dismissed. </p><p>"Troublesome," Shikaku drawled as he pushed off the wall. "Is that why she came directly to my house and hugged Shikamaru for twenty minutes?" Shikaku's voice was hard. "She's civilian born. You made her watch her worst nightmare, didn't help her when she almost got caught in it, failed her, threatened to kill her teammate if she didn't kill the other one, talked about your dead comrades, scared her with Killing Intent, and finally passed her."</p><p>The younger shinobi paused. It did sound bad when you put it that way. He winced. It was bad. He had just wanted to knock Sasuke off balance and impress on Naruto the gravity of their profession. But he hadn't intended to do it at the cost of the girl.</p><p>He felt responsible for her. He had chosen her, sort of, so she was his responsibility.</p><p>"Is she alright?" he asked his commander quietly.</p><p>"She had lunch with us. I think she's having a sleepover at Ino's." Shikaku didn't answer his question. </p><p>"I'll... talk to her parents." They could make sure she was alright. And he could ease her down from today with training and D-ranks. </p><p>"Kakashi," Shikaku sounded exasperated with him. "Her parents are gone."</p><p>"What? No, they're not." Kakashi would have remembered if his team had three orphans. He'd been to her house. It was clean and homey, full of family pictures and knickknacks from all five nations. </p><p>"Troublesome. They're gone from the village. Off in a tour, performing. They've been gone for five months."</p><p>Kakashi blinked, startled. "She's... alone, then? Did she celebrate her graduation with your family?" The commander's concern and presence here meant she was important to the Naras. </p><p>"Yes, she's living alone. No, she spent it in her compound. They had a party and everything. She has support there, Kakashi. But you can't send a genin home like that. Not when there's no one there to help her out. The only ones she can reach out to are civilians. And she's so good at putting a mask on that they might not even realize she needs them."</p><p>Silver hair bobbed up and down, a bit numbly.</p><p>"She's fine right now," the commander added more kindly. "Inoichi will keep an eye on her."</p><p>Shikaku inclined his head to the Hokage and left.</p><p>The last Hatake watched the door close. The Nara clan head was gone, and he hadn't gotten to ask why he cared so much. Naras were protective of their own, but that was it: they were protective of <em>their own</em>. Why was the clan head looking out for Hikari? Was it because she was friends with his son? Surely not, Shikamaru must have more friends. Looking out for all of them would be exhausting. So why the Nara's interest in Hikari? </p><p>Kakashi frowned. He wasn't sure he liked it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I thought it would be good to see Kakashi's thoughts.  Did you think he went too hard on Hikari during the test? Do you think he should feel responsible for her?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You have a choice: training or mission.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hikari woke up to a hand on her face and pale blond hair tickling her nose. She gently shifted Ino's arm to the bed and de-tangled their legs. She turned to the clock. It was nearly time to wake up. She walked to her friend's bathroom. As she washed her hands, she looked at the mirror. She grinned. She looked sort of ridiculous in Ino's pajamas, with her hair twisted into dozens of small braids that her friend had weaved. She pulled them all into a high bun before padding over to shake Ino's shoulder. </p><p>"Ino... Ino..."</p><p>"Mmmmm."</p><p>Hikari huffed out a laugh. "Ino, are we having breakfast together, or should I go home to shower and change? If I go, you can sleep a bit more," she offered. </p><p>"No... I'm up." Ino mumbled against her pillow. She sluggishly pulled herself to a sitting position, leaning against a wall.</p><p>Hikari started gathering her things and tried to right their mess a little. She looked back at her friend. Ino had slumped over and was sleeping again. </p><p>Hikari put a hand against her mouth to stop herself from snickering. She checked that Ino's alarm was on, pulled her jacket on, and made her way downstairs on her tiptoes. </p><p>"Inoichi-dono," she bowed her head. "I'm just heading out. Thank you for your hospitality. I really appreciate you letting me stay."</p><p>He studied her for a long moment. She wondered what he saw. Ino's dad was always immaculate, elegant, and poised. Right now, she had on orange and yellow flower pajamas, Ino's pink socks, and her hair looked like serpents coiled on top of her head. She internally winced. He wasn't looking at her clothes, though.</p><p>"Is everything alright, Inoichi-dono?" she asked with concern. "Ino is upstairs, asleep." She tried to reassure him. </p><p>"Yes, Hikari-chan. It seems everything is alright," Inoichi smiled. "It was no trouble having you here, you're always welcome. And I'm sure Ino will be glad to have more time asleep."</p><p>Hikari smiled back, eyes closing, and took her leave. </p><p> </p><p>The shinobi watched the door close, relieved her daughter's friend was back to her cheerful self. She had masked it well, but he had seen how she'd hugged Ino a little too long yesterday. He'd said nothing, waiting to see if the sleepover helped. It seemed it had. He was glad. Hikari had been a part of their lives for years now, growing and maturing besides his Ino. Whenever she wasn't at her compound, she was either with Shikamaru or his daughter. </p><p>When he and Shikaku had heard she’d been assigned to Hatake Kakashi, they'd worried. Kakashi was a great shinobi, one of their best. But he was a genius who'd been raised in the middle of a war. He had been an Anbu captain. Could he could train genins fresh from the Academy? they'd wondered. Inoichi would inform Shikaku today that, whatever the test had been, she'd passed and was no worse for it. In turn, he'd convince Shikaku to share what the test had been.</p><p>They'd continue to look out for her, especially now, with her parents gone and new trainers in the compound. Inoichi grimaced. He hoped Shikaku hadn't gotten too protective. His friend had a clearer idea of the comings and goings of her compound. Something about it had been bothering him for weeks. However, there was nothing he could do. The kyokuba-dan was almost like a clan. No one had a say in what went on inside. Moreover, no one knew what their rules were. Inoichi was sure most of Shikaku's frustration was not having enough information. He hoped. If Shikaku was worried... he'd keep an eye and ear out, he decided. He wasn't head of T&amp;I for nothing. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>When she arrived at the Training Grounds, early again, Sasuke was already there. </p><p>"Good morning, Sasuke-san," she greeted with a wide smile. Her face hurt from smiling so much, but she couldn't help it. They'd passed their sensei's test. Not even her approaching training session at the compound could lessen her enthusiasm.</p><p>"Hikari," he nodded as they settled on the ground to stretch. </p><p>"So, I was thinking about yesterday and noticed something about sensei."</p><p>He looked at her. Her observations had proven useful. </p><p>"He didn't use anything that's too out of our reach. He slowed down his taijutsu and used D-level ninjutsu. Even the genjutsu he trapped me with is D-rank. I checked." </p><p>"Genjutsu?"</p><p>"A Hell Viewing Technique. Iruka-sensei mentioned it as an example once. It has less than three hand-seals."</p><p>"You think he did it on purpose."</p><p>"I think everything Kakashi-sensei does is on purpose."</p><p>"Even being late?" he grunted.</p><p>"Well, we can still do something while we wait. We could spar with Naruto and his clones." she paused. "I liked your kick-punch-kick combo. Would you be willing to teach it to me?"</p><p>"The walkover. You nearly kicked Kakashi in the face. How did you put so much momentum in it?"</p><p>
  <em>Right, a skill for a skill. That's more than fair. </em>
</p><p>"It's all in putting your weight in the shoulders so you can push off hard. You need to stretch them really well. Here, I'll show you," she offered. </p><p>She put her arms behind her and tried to lay flat on her back. Her arms bent nearly 180 degrees back. He moved to copy her and grunted with the effort. She knelt next to him.</p><p>"May I?" she asked, telegraphing her intentions. At his nod, she put her hands on his shoulders and pressed down. He grimaced. </p><p>She motioned for him to do a bridge. "Now shift your weight. Right now, it's distributed all over your body. Try shifting it to your hands and shoulders. A bit more. Yeah, like that. Now, without moving your hands, shift your weight to the balls of your feet, as if you were going to stand back up. Yes, like that. And back to your shoulders and hands. Try to straighten your legs. Good. Lift the leg that's more flexible straight up. When you do the walkover, your legs should move to a split position. Your other leg kicks off. The more you push off the ground with your shoulders, the harder your legs will come up."</p><p>Sasuke was back to a standing position. </p><p>"For the shoulders, the puppy pose is good too. And lying down with your arms crisscrossed. Your own weight is enough to drive them down and feel the stretch," she continued. "You already have strength. You just need more mobility."</p><p>He nodded to show he understood. </p><p>He gestured for her to stand in front of him. As she was standing up, she saw Naruto in the distance and waved. </p><p> </p><p>"Where's Kakashi-sensei?" he asked them. </p><p>"Morning, Naruto-san. He's not here. He'll... probably be late again."</p><p>"Urghh." Naruto yelled. </p><p>"Would you like to spar, Naruto-san?" Hikari asked. </p><p>Naruto turned towards Sasuke. "I'll beat you, teme!"</p><p>Hikari twitched. <em>Why did he assume I meant the two of them? Is it because I'm a girl?</em> She took a deep breath. <em>Don't jump to assumptions. I hope he just said it because he's always fighting with Sasuke and it's become a habit.</em></p><p>Before Sasuke could insult him back, she interrupted. "Actually, I thought it could be fun if Sasuke-san and I fought you and a clone? You nearly always fight with clones, so you could practice fighting with one. And then the three of us get to practice at the same time."</p><p>Naruto eyed her distrustfully. <em>What have I ever done to him?</em></p><p>"Sure," he said, already forming the hand seals. Five clones surrounded them. </p><p>"Uhh... maybe we could start with just a couple of clones?" Hikari asked, a bit warily. Six against two sounded a bit extreme.</p><p>Three clones puffed out of existence, and then it began. </p><p> </p><p>When Kakashi walked into the training ground, he'd expected Naruto to yell at him for being late again. </p><p>Instead, he had to dodge as the blond came flying towards him. The shinobi's eye widened. Naruto had been facing the wrong direction. He'd been thrown. He had probably not even seen his masked sensei standing there. As he struck the ground, the body dissipated in a burst of smoke. A clone, then. </p><p>He glanced to the clearing. </p><p>Hikari was using her movements to confuse the clones and make them stumble into each other. As he watched, she used two of the clones' shoulders to vault straight into a third one, taking him out with a well-placed kick to the chest. She did two handsprings and landed on Sasuke's side. Sasuke was engaged in hand to hand with another Naruto. Maybe the real Naruto, Kakashi corrected, as Sasuke struck and Naruto didn't dispel. Naruto recovered and launched a punch, but Sasuke dodged out of the way, and Naruto had to retreat or get kicked by Hikari. With Sasuke and Hikari on either side of him, Naruto was surrounded. But his clones weren't done yet, and two of them lunged. Sasuke focused on the real Naruto and left the clones to his teammate. Hikari jumped straight up, probably in hopes that the clones would clash into each other. But one of them went low, the other high, and she had to turn in the air to come back down with a kick. Clone One blocked it, and Clone Two punched her shoulder. It struck. She didn't fight the momentum. Instead, she let it guide her to a round kick. Clone One dispelled. Clone Two tackled her, and grappled her to the ground. She was pinned. Sasuke had gained the upper hand on the other side, but at the sight of his teammate down, he and Naruto both stopped. </p><p>Naruto's clone dispelled. Hikari made it to her feet, panting. The boys were glaring at each other. </p><p>Hikari ignored them. "Alright, so Sasuke-san and I can win against six Narutos if he focuses on the real one, but seven is pushing it."</p><p>None of her teammates replied, too busy trying to set each other on fire with willpower alone. Kakashi thought it'd be a good time to announce himself, before they started insulting one another. And you could never be too careful with Uchihas and fire. </p><p>"Good morning!" he called out happily. </p><p>"It's noon," Naruto informed him, glaring at him. </p><p>"Maa, I got lost on the road of life."</p><p>Hikari couldn't help it this time. She threw back her head and laughed. </p><p>Behind his mask, Kakashi startled at the light, joy-filled sound. From their first meetings, he'd gotten the impression of a friendly and quiet girl. After yesterday, he'd expected her to be even more quiet, maybe a bit withdrawn. He'd hoped she wouldn't be wary of him. But it seemed like Hikari bounced back quickly. Perhaps he wouldn't screw up this teaching thing so bad, he mused. </p><p>"Aren't we all, sensei," she told him, eyes sparkling. He gave her an honest closed-eyed smile before addressing them again. </p><p>"I see you haven't been sitting around. Good. Today's our first day as Team 7. You have a choice: training or mission."</p><p>"Mission, dattebayo!"</p><p>"Training."</p><p>"Training."</p><p>Three voices called out at the same time. </p><p>Naruto spun around to face Hikari and pointed at her. She stiffened. <em>Did he have to do that?</em></p><p>"YOU ALWAYS TAKE THE TEME'S SIDE!" he accused her. He was breathing hard and he looked... almost hurt?</p><p>Hikari blinked, startled. Whatever she’d been expecting, it wasn’t this. She glanced at her sensei, but he, too, seemed out of his depth. </p><p>
  <em>Think, Hikari, think. What has he seen, what's his perspective? Think. Perhaps Sasuke told him I was the one who freed him from the ropes? Then, when we introduced ourselves, Sasuke and I stayed back to talk. Yesterday, we were both early and Sasuke told him we'd already been planning. We worked together, and I chose to get Sasuke out of the ground before going to help Naruto. Kakashi-sensei called him out on not working with us. That's it! Naruto is seeing this as a them and I, instead of seeing us as a three-person team. His opinion was probably confirmed today, when he arrived to see us stretching without him. And then I went and proposed a two versus one fight. Although it's really been more like Sasuke going along with me, Naruto's focused on Sasuke. To him, I've been choosing Sasuke, over and over again. What a mess.</em>
</p><p>"Naruto-san," she began. "I apologize for the misunderstanding. My actions weren't meant to imply that I had taken any sides. Since Iruka-sensei announced us as Team 7, I didn't think there <em>were</em> any sides. We're a team. If one of us fails, we all fail. Today, I didn't mean anything by suggesting Sasuke-san and I fight you and your clones. I assumed, since your clones are such a big advantage, that you wanted to practice fighting with them. I didn't mean any offence, but I did offend. I apologize." </p><p>She gave a short bow to him. </p><p>Naruto just stared at her. Hikari didn't know how to take his silence. No matter what her intentions had been, she'd made him feel excluded. An apology shouldn't surprise him. <em>Did people not apologize to him when they hurt him?</em> She vowed to be more observant. Naruto was loud, and his mannerisms could be rude. She really hated the pointing thing. But he wasn't mean. If someone injured him with words or actions, he was owed an apology. And reparation. </p><p>"I'd prefer to train, because we don't know each other and our skills well. We should learn first. And then, when we take missions, we'll be able to accomplish more." She continued.</p><p>A gloved hand rested on her head and ruffled her hair. Or tried to. Braids didn't really allow any ruffling. Her sensei settled on resting his hand on top of her head. She thought he approved of her apology. She didn't move to unsettle his hand. Frankly, she had thought everyone on her team would avoid touch. Sasuke probably wasn't used to it anymore. Naruto shied away from any contact he didn't initiate first. And her sensei's persona was designed to keep people away from him. She... was the opposite. She avoided strangers, but with the people she was close to, she cherished contact. And this was her team. They were, by definition, supposed to be close to her. If this was how her sensei chose to connect, she wouldn't discourage it. </p><p>Naruto was still silent. Their sensei decided to help him out. "Hikari explained her choice. Sasuke, why do you want to train?"</p><p>"To get stronger." Sasuke said shortly. <em>At least he didn't interrupt my apology.</em></p><p>"Naruto, why do you want to take a mission?" It seemed like Kakashi had adopted the role of mediator. Hikari thought it didn’t suit him.</p><p>"We're ninjas! I want to go on a mission to fight off enemy ninjas and save a princess, dattebayo!" </p><p>
  <em>Who said the princess needed to be saved?</em>
</p><p>Sasuke rolled his eyes. </p><p>"... Right," seemed to be all their sensei could think to reply. "How about this: since you've already been training today, we'll take a mission. Tomorrow, we focus on training."</p><p>"Hn."</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p> </p><p>At the Mission Desk, they were told that some of the couriers had fallen ill. They were each handed a box with twenty packages, and a list of the addresses. To say Naruto was underwhelmed was an understatement. <em>We should have expected this. I mean... we just graduated. Of course, they are going to give us the easiest missions. </em></p><p>Hikari thought D-ranks sounded a lot like chores. They were probably meant to maintain connections between the ninjas and the civilians. And keep people from being terrified of the shinobi among them and help the village raise some funds. It made sense. She wasn't excited to be doing them, but it didn't sound like too much hard work. In fact, it sounded almost like the lesser favors that were traded in her compound. Adults owed a young performer something small, like some tips or help with their choreography. In exchange, they babysat, helped rig the apparatus, taught the kiddies, etc. The small services helped introduce the favor trade to the smaller kids. Their system was probably why no shinobi were employed within the compound. Hikari doubted most even set a foot inside her home. </p><p>Hikari pulled the list off the top of her box. "We should compare addresses on the lists and pair the closest together, so we're not going back and forth."</p><p>"I'm faster than you, teme! I'll be done first, dattebayo!"</p><p>"You're slower than me, dobe."</p><p>They were off, each with as many packages as they could carry in their arms and a determined glint in their eyes. Hopefully none of the deliveries were fragile. </p><p>Hikari stiffened as she was left standing alone. Did they always have to ignore her? And didn't they just have a talk about teamwork? It was one step forward and three jumps back with them. Her sensei put a hand on her head, expressing his sympathy. </p><p>She turned to the shinobi manning the desk. "Did the couriers leave their bags?"</p><p>The man was trying not to laugh as he handed her the large crossbodies. Each could fit ten packages. As the boys had taken off without bags, she could take two of them and finish in one run. She glanced at the list and drew a mental route. She put each of the boxes in, careful to arrange them in the reverse order they'd be pulled out. The couriers were likely civilians, only able to carry one of the bags with ease. She was a kunoichi. She was used to carrying her own weight in handstands and bodyweight exercises. Carrying two bags wouldn’t be hard. She thanked the shinobi and waved at her sensei before setting off. </p><p> </p><p>Not surprisingly, she was back before her teammates. She checked their progress. They weren't back from their first run, so they each had fifteen packages left. </p><p>Her sensei was tucked in a corner, reading. When she walked in, he gave her a closed-eyed smile. </p><p>Hikari approached the desk. "Is there anything I can do within the building?"</p><p>The shinobi eyed her and considered her question. "There's a D rank for checking off inventory."</p><p>"Can I take it, or does my team have to finish one mission before taking another?"</p><p>"It's yours. The storage room is downstairs." He handed over a clipboard and a pen.</p><p>She gave him a small bow in thanks. A hand settled on her shoulder. She looked at her sensei. </p><p>"I'll take you, Hikari."</p><p>"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei." she smiled at him. </p><p>The storage room stretched nine meters high. Shelves filled it from the ground to the ceiling. Hikari's eyes widened. She turned to her sensei. His book was nowhere in sight.  </p><p>"I'll climb up and make my way down," she told him, making to tuck the clipboard in her jacket so she could climb to the top tier. </p><p>A hand grabbed the clipboard. "You go up and call out the items. I'll cross them off."</p><p>She gave him a smile as a thank you. </p><p>Kakashi watched her make her way up, moving to stand below her. She reached the top. He ignored the queasy feeling he got at how high she was. She wasn’t going to fall, he reassured himself. Her confidence spoke of familiarity. </p><p>"Thirty packs of bandages.... fifty bottles of Blood Increasing Pills... a box with seventy-five Flak jackets... twenty-five wireless radios..." Hikari called down. </p><p>They worked efficiently. The boys joined them, panting, when Hikari was down to the last two tiers. </p><p>"Who won?" Hikari was curious.</p><p>They were too out of breath to answer immediately. </p><p>Hikari jumped down to the bottom tier. </p><p>"Me." Sasuke said, trying not to sound breathless. </p><p>"Your destinations were closer to the Academy, dattebayo!" Naruto complained. </p><p>Hikari came to stand in front of them. Kakashi capped the pen. </p><p>"Well, as Hikari completed another mission while you ran around the village, you get the rest of the day off."</p><p>Naruto cheered. Sasuke's face remained impassive. Hikari brightened. Then, she was reminded of who she was going to be training with today and worried her lip. </p><p>Kakashi's eye narrowed on her, but he let them go. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"GET OUT!"<br/>She left.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hikari arrived at her compound gates. Unlike the shinobi clans', it was unmanned. The kyokuba-dan's standing and reputation was enough to keep any curious civilians from wandering into her home. </p><p>Some people liked to gather at the walls, admiring the rich colors. Deep magenta, regal purple, blood red, and emerald green flirted and swirled together with startling turquoise and dark gold accents to create an entrancing pattern. No tales were told with their shapes, leaving the crafting of the narrative to the viewer's imagination.</p><p>Children ran freely and unattended through Konoha's streets, especially shinobi children. Sometimes, an adventurous child found their way into the compound. If they showed interest and there was no ongoing tour, they were allowed to play and view some of the training. They went home with their bellies filled with flavors they had never encountered before. They told stories of the impossible being given shape. The performer who accompanied the child home made it clear that it was a one-time allowance. It was how she'd met Shikamaru, who had decided to explore to get out of one of his mother's shopping trips. </p><p>Unlike kids, adults weren't treated with kindness. After all, as people who spent their lives on stage, the kyokuba-dan treasured their privacy. Without invitation and express permission, no one returned. Standing invitations were never given unless the person was irrevocably linked to the kyokuba-dan member. Even then, they were expensive for the member.</p><p> </p><p>"Hikari-senpai!"</p><p>She turned and grinned as a small bundle came flying towards her. </p><p>"Aimi-chan," she greeted. </p><p>"I did it, Hikari-senpai! I've perfected it!"</p><p>Her smiled turned softer. Aimi had been trying to land her roundoff cleanly for a couple of weeks now. Hikari had given her some tips and had gone with her to the gyms so she could practice with supervision. </p><p>"I'll show you!" Aimi grabbed her hand and led her towards a group of other five-year olds and their mats. Hikari smiled and nodded to their coach while Aimi went over to her mat and started doing cartwheels. Hikari's smile stretched wide. Arata's cousin was adorable, especially in that baby pink leotard with flowers that matched her lavender pixie cut. Ino would love the color and be appalled at the length, Hikari mused to herself. She thought the cut suited Aimi perfectly. It was fun and light and free.  </p><p>Aimi glanced back to make sure she was watching before running up her cartwheel. Hikari nodded to show she'd done it well and gestured for her to do the roundoff. Aimi grinned and started her run up again. </p><p><em>Good hand placement, pointed toes, strong legs, firm push-off, legs together, up and down.</em> There was still a tiny wobble at the end, but her feet remained firmly planted and the skill was done in a straight line. </p><p>Hikari crouched and stretched her arms wide. Aimi immediately took up the offer and launched herself at Hikari. She braced for impact and absorbed the momentum as she stood up, cradling Aimi in a hug. She spun them around. Aimi's delight was loud. The guy coaching the kids smiled at Hikari, proud too. Hikari smiled back and settled Aimi on the ground, an arm around her. She greeted the other kids and stayed a bit so they could show off what they'd learned from their coach. Hikari gave out tips and encouragement before heading home. </p><p> </p><p>After she had eaten a small lunch, she changed into a leotard and leggings. Her braids tumbled down as she pulled her hitaiate and hairpins out. Hikari wondered if she could pair the hairpins with tiny barbs. Kakashi-sensei had pulled Naruto's and Sasuke's heads back by their hair and put a kunai to their necks. Her bun was even easier to grab, and she never wanted to have her own weapons threatening her life. She would ask Ino, she decided. Most of her family had long hair, so she should know some way to remove the possible liability. </p><p>She undid the braids, brushed her waist-long waves, and pulled them into a tight ponytail at the crown of her head. She braided the tail together with a single red ribbon, creating one thick rope. Then, she pulled it into the same hairband, forming a loop. </p><p>Hikari headed out, a bag that held her ribbons, toe-shoes, and water bottle on her shoulders. Her hoop she held in her hands. She passed the aerial gyms on her way to the ones acrobats and floor gymnasts used. She took a deep breath and entered. </p><p> </p><p>She released the breath in one big swoop. He wasn't there yet. It gave her a chance to start warming up and to center herself. Tanaka Sota was new to the compound. He had arrived three weeks ago from one of the villages in the outskirts of the Land of Fire. He'd been temporarily accepted into the compound because of his impressive skills on the floor disciplines. He was meant to stay as he trained for his solo act in a tour the kyokuba-dan was preparing for. The tour was a big one, stretching from the Land of Fire and into the Land of Tea. </p><p>The kyokuba-dan operated with something more valuable than gold: secrets and favors. The secrets they coveted included technical skills no one else had. For the privilege of performing with them and as part of the deal, Sota had to teach some of his personal routines. <em>It was a double-edged sword, and we are the ones cut this time. </em></p><p>After the tour ended, the kyokuba-dan would decide if they offered him a place with them or not. Hikari knew it would be a hard no. Her mother would take one look at how he coached and kick him out. She herself would have done it already, if she held the authority to do so. She sighed tiredly. </p><p>Unfortunately, you were considered an adult after your first performance. <em>But I chose to be a ninja. I will never perform.</em> Those who chose a life outside of the compound were considered adults by the kyokuba-dan when their chosen profession did the same. <em>Technically, that would mean the Academy graduation for me.</em> However, there had been complications. As a rule, her compound didn't mix with the shinobi. <em>So, mom tied my coming of age to Arata, who had been my dance partner.</em> As partners came of age together, no one disputed it. <em>But then mom and dad left before Arata's performance in Nokoribi. And the performance was cancelled.</em> It was no one's fault, but it left a big void. </p><p>The kyokuba-dan held no strict hierarchy. After her family, authority was fluid and specific to every individual, their skill in their chosen discipline, and the favors they owed and were owed. Hikari rubbed her eyes. It meant no one could formally refuse Sota's payment and void the contract. They had to wait for her parents to come home and sort out the situation. </p><p>It meant their priority was keeping him away from the younger kids. To minimize the number of sessions it would take for the routines to be taught and learned, it meant the best in floor disciplines volunteered for training. </p><p>The door opened as Hikari completed her third lap. She didn't stiffen or give anything away as she stopped and waited for his instructions.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>They were on the third hour of training, and she was starting to feel her mask slip. He had put her through some conditioning exercises and a short but brutal stretching session. They had been working with the hoop for the last hour. </p><p>"Two mistakes in one minute. Two mistakes in sixty seconds. It's unthinkable," Sota spat out. </p><p><em>It's a new routine, with moves you have never heard of before. Two mistakes. It isn't bad,</em> she reminded herself. As the minutes went by, she had to keep reminding herself that.</p><p>She was having trouble with one of the throws. He wanted her to throw the hoop, complete two chaînés, and catch it with her hand open. As soon as it touched her palm, the hoop had to slide down through her shoulder and be caught with the neck, where it completed a circle. Then, she had to turn as the hoop came out on the same arm. The spin tricked the eye into believing the hoop had gone from one hand, around the neck, and out the other side of the body. As the hoop came shooting off the arm, she needed to already be sliding into the next move. Then, she was supposed to catch the apparatus as her body turned in an off-balance pirouette with the legs in a split. </p><p>"Tell me why you did it wrong."</p><p>She couldn't, she was still moving, trying to fix the mistake. <em>I overshot, but maybe I can still catch it.</em> Her fingers stretched. They missed the hoop. </p><p>"Tell me! Tell me why!" he shouted at her. </p><p>She said nothing. She had fumbled with the hoop as it moved through her shoulders. </p><p>"Again!"</p><p>She threw the hoop. One turn. <em>Keep spotting</em>. Two turns, the hoop was coming down. She kept her arm stretched straight out at an angle as it touched her palm. The hoop moved down the arm, towards the nape of her neck. She caught it with the side of her throat and turned. Kept her arms taut and her fingers pointed as the hoop looped around her neck and off her arm. <em>Catch it now!</em> Her fingers bounced off the edge of the hoop. </p><p>"Sixty seconds and you can't get it right! You were doing alright for once and then you had to go and ruin it."</p><p>She went to retrieve the hoop and got into starting position again.</p><p>"I'm talking to you! Why did you do that?"</p><p>
  <em>It's not like I'm getting it wrong on purpose. </em>
</p><p>"Tell me why you ruined it!"</p><p>She evened out her breathing. </p><p>"AGAIN!"</p><p>Throw. One turn, two. The hoop came down and touched her palm. She felt it slide down and loop through her neck. She turned. The apparatus slid down her arm and was air-bone. She caught it as she turned, torso already perpendicular to the floor and legs in a split. <em>There we go.</em> She completed the pirouette and did five chaînés, back to starting position. Next came the triple scorpion turn while she kept the hoop moving with her hands. She brought her leg back and up, muscles straining. <em>Shoulders down, chest up, arms out, legs strong, toes pointed.</em> One turn. <em>Don't lose your spot.</em> Two turns and - she wavered. The turn stuttered to an end. </p><p>"ARE YOU STUPID?!" He roared out. </p><p>She breathed out and said nothing. Her water bottle was off to the side. She went for a drink to buy herself some time.  </p><p>"Again!"</p><p>She settled into starting position and did a clean routine until it came down to the throw. The hoop was off on the air. One turn, two turns. The hoop was coming down. She thrust out her arm and... missed. Her throat tightened. </p><p>"Why couldn't you do something so basic?"</p><p>"I -" she started, breaking her silence.</p><p>"You're stupid." He interrupted. "This is supposed to be your discipline, you stupid girl. How did you ruin something so basic?" </p><p>She went to retrieve the hoop. <em>It's alright, it's alright. Mistakes happen. </em></p><p>"Look at me. Why couldn't you do something so basic?"</p><p>She looked at him but said nothing. </p><p>"Am I just wasting my time on you?"</p><p>Her fingers tightened on the hoop.</p><p>"Answer me!"</p><p>She went to starting position.</p><p>"I'm just wasting my time with you. GET OUT!"</p><p>She stared at him. <em>I need to learn. I need to - </em></p><p>"GET OUT!"</p><p>She left. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do you think I did her clan justice?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Why?"<br/>"The point is for both of us to improve. To fight together."<br/>He nodded shortly. "One more time?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DAY TWO</p><p> </p><p>Hikari wondered if it would become a habit of theirs, meeting early at the training grounds. She gave a smile to Sasuke and settled on the ground. </p><p>She reached out for her ankles. She inhaled and folded to her toes as she exhaled. People thought that, the day after a hard stretching session, you'd be able to go further. The opposite was true. Your body was sore, overtaxed. She had woken up early to jog around the compound and do a small foam rolling session. Still, she'd have to stretch carefully to be able to move normally. </p><p>She moved to straddle and lowered her torso. Her inner thighs screamed. She put her forearms on the ground instead and rested her head on her hands, looking forward. Sasuke was already looking at her. She raised an eyebrow in question. </p><p>"I can show you the combo now," he offered. </p><p>"Yeah, I'd like that. What do you think we'll do with Kakashi-sensei?" she asked as she stood up. </p><p>"Taijutsu."</p><p>She hummed in agreement and faced him. </p><p>"It starts with a roundhouse kick off the ground. Your opponent will try to grab it. You punch with the opposite hand, pulling the force from your shoulder. It will rotate your body. You follow with a kick, until you are upside down. They'll either be hit or drop you."</p><p>"Alright. Am I trying it with you?"</p><p>He nodded. She'd have to put on some speed to the roundhouse, then. Sasuke didn't weight a lot more than her, which meant his grip wouldn't support the twist as well. She wondered how he'd practiced. </p><p>She stepped close and waited for him to nod at her again. Hikari whirled into the kick. His hand closed around her ankle. She was already twisting, shoulder driving the movement. Instead of a fist, she clasped her hand on his. He let her, grip tight. She was upside down, leg moving towards his face. He blocked with his forearm without letting go of her hand and then released her. She completed the twist and came down on a crouch. </p><p>"You could do it faster. And with a punch."</p><p>She nodded and they went from there. </p><p> </p><p>It didn't take long until Sasuke was satisfied. They settled on some easy warm up stretches. They didn't know how long their sensei would be and it wouldn't do to tire themselves before he even arrived. When she noticed him looking at some of the variations, she noted out their form aloud. He didn't do most of them, not having the same range of motion as she did. Still, it was a comfortable semi-silence that Naruto walked in on. </p><p>"Naruto-san," she greeted. </p><p>"Hikari. Teme."</p><p>"Dobe."</p><p>She left them to it and went over to finish stretching. </p><p> </p><p>"Good morning! Sorry I'm late, I had to feed my dogs." Kakashi eye-smiled at them.</p><p>Naruto clenched his fists. </p><p>"Sasuke and Hikari, come here. I think you can work as fighting partners, but you first need to know each other's moves. Naruto, warm up. We'll correct some of your stances."</p><p>The three of them moved. </p><p>Sasuke and Hikari faced off. When no other instructions came from the older shinobi, they nodded to each other. Sasuke charged. </p><p> </p><p>"Stop!" Hikari gasped out. </p><p>Sasuke's movements stuttered to a halt. He frowned. He wasn't even touching her right now. She hadn't complained when the hits had landed, so why stop now?</p><p>"Do that thing again. The spinning hook kick. Slowly."</p><p>Again, she ducked under it and moved as if to land a punch to his chest.</p><p>"As you hook your leg, you can grab me instead of blocking. You have more leverage than me and are heavier."</p><p>His eyes lit up in understanding. He grabbed her fist with one hand and her shoulder with the other. She could no longer dodge. As his leg came down, he went into a squat, and spun. She was air-bone and then flat on her back on the grass. He had moved with her, softening her fall. </p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"The point is for both of us to improve. To fight together."</p><p>He nodded shortly. "One more time?"</p><p>She nodded. This time, his movements were fluid. She didn't have a lot of time before she was focusing on falling without hurting herself. </p><p>He smirked. She returned his smile and they were at it again. </p><p>Next time, he was the one who stopped them. "You're faster. You have the time to hit instead of always dodging. Get inside my guard."</p><p> </p><p>They were both trying to catch their breath when they heard Naruto's clones yell in unison. "I'm bored, Kakashi-sensei."</p><p>They turned. Multiple Naruto's were on various point of an Academy kata. Kakashi was calling out corrections from behind his book. </p><p>He closed his novel. It was midday. </p><p>"Let's switch it up. Naruto and Sasuke, spar. Hikari, with me."</p><p> </p><p>"I heard you wanted to use poisons," Kakashi eyed her.</p><p>"Yeah. Ino and I were talking about it. We're good at taijutsu, but we don't do a lot of damage when we land a hit."</p><p>"It's smart. The next two weeks, we'll be working with Team 10 so Asuma and I can teach you girls. Have you thought on what weapon?"</p><p>"I don't think senbons are for me."</p><p>"You get too close for them to be launched with force."</p><p>"Ino suggested a neko-te fingernail."</p><p>Kakashi's eyebrow rose. "It's a good choice. Quite deadly."</p><p>"Easy to disguise," she offered. </p><p>He nodded. "Let's work on getting you to take your opponent's openings. You can't hesitate to go in. With the neko-te, you won't have to hit hard, but you'll need to land a blow and pierce skin, or at least scratch it."</p><p> </p><p>"Sasuke, with me. Get out your shurikens. Hikari and Naruto, spar together. Naruto, no clones."</p><p>Fighting Naruto was completely different from fighting Sasuke. They both charged in, but Sasuke's strikes were clean and precise. Naruto's were powerful, many, and kept on coming. She focused on evading, just trying not to get hit. The longer it stretched out, the more Naruto got frustrated. <em>I have to make a move soon. I'm getting tired and slower, and he isn't. How is he still going strong? </em>He launched himself at her, trying to pin her down. Hikari lowered herself to the ground, rolling on her back as if to do a kip up. Instead of launching herself back up, she used her feet to propel him over her head. He slammed into the ground. Hikari picked herself up, panting, and turned. Naruto was back on his feet, his hands forming seals. She backed up warily as a clone came into existence. </p><p>A kunai stabbed into the clone and, as quickly as it came into being, it was nothing but smoke. </p><p>"Naruto! I said no clones!"</p><p>Between one breath and the next, Kakashi was between them. Hikari blinked. Hadn't he been over by the targets? She glanced over Kakashi's shoulders. Sasuke was walking towards them, still a way off. As he rejoined them, their sensei announced, "Training is over. Tomorrow, we're back on missions."</p><p>They nodded. Hikari wanted to lay on the grass and not move for a while but headed home. She would have lunch and then go to the gym with the hoop. <em>I need to learn that sequence before tomorrow's session.</em></p><p> </p><p>DAY THREE</p><p> </p><p>Hikari greeted Sasuke. "Do you want to do some throwing practice?"</p><p>"Hn."</p><p>
  <em>This way, I'm not tired for today's training with Sota. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>When Naruto joined them, he goaded Sasuke into a spar. Hikari stayed at the posts, working on her aim. Sasuke was extremely precise, and had given her a few tips on how to flick her wrist. He had seemed surprised at how quickly she got the movement right. She rolled her eyes. She was skilled at ribbon, and some wrist motions translated over.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning!"</p><p>The three of them stopped what they were doing and walked over. Today, Kakashi didn't even bother with an excuse. He just walked them to the Mission Desk. Naruto was vibrating with excitement. <em>Does he actually think we'll get something different from D-rank? Maybe he thinks this one will be more thrilling?</em></p><p> </p><p>Hikari had to admit that getting to see Naruto be dragged through the village by an Inuzuka dog was way more fun than taking inventory. She didn't think Naruto agreed. She was sure Sasuke, too, had enjoyed it more than the one that followed. Helping old people carry their groceries home could be rewarding for some. Those people weren't Sasuke or her. She didn't mind it, but she didn't know the old man. Apart from basic courtesy, any goodwill she may have given dried up at his treatment towards Naruto. He didn't say anything, but all of his conversation was directed towards the other two genin. Faced with Sasuke's silence, Hikari's frigid politeness, and their sensei's book, he had given up and directed them towards his house. </p><p> </p><p>DAY FOUR</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi handed her a book on poison handling and settled next to her with his book. She was glad that she, unlike the boys, wouldn't be doing taijutsu. Her body was still sore from Sota's lesson. </p><p>Naruto and Sasuke's task was to dispel Kakashi's clone. They kept going off on their own instead of fighting together. By the end of the day, they had worked together, fought individually against the clone, and fought e<em>ach other.</em> All of them more than once. Hikari was tired, and she was only glancing at them between chapters.</p><p> </p><p>DAY FIVE</p><p> </p><p>The sun scorched her skin as she continued to pull on weeds. She had taken off her jacket as it neared noon. Her bodysuit was lightweight and its long-sleeves protected her arms. She wiped the sweat from her face as she regarded their progress. They were almost done. She was glad, she wanted out of this woman's garden. </p><p><em>What's her problem with Naruto?</em> So, he had pulled a couple of flowers before he'd figured out which ones were weeds. It wasn't ideal, but Naruto learned quickly. The only reason they were almost done was because of his unending energy and persistence. The woman had no reason other than nastiness to have yelled at him.</p><p>She checked on her teammate. He, too, had taken off his jacket and tied it at his waist. His head was down, even when he wasn't pulling weeds. </p><p>"Naruto-san," she called as she made her way over to him. Kakashi-sensei glanced over to them from where he was disposing of the last weeds. She just smiled at him. </p><p>"Hikari?" Naruto questioned. Outside of training, they hadn't really engaged much.</p><p>"Had you ever met our client before?"</p><p>"No," he looked down again. </p><p>"Then keep your head high and your shoulders back," she said sharply. Naruto looked at her, startled. "I don't know why people who don't know you act like that. You haven't wronged them. Their behavior is disgraceful. But it's their shame, not yours. It's everyone else's - the people who treat you this way and the people who let it stand. It's mine, for not noticing sooner." She bowed in apology. </p><p>She didn't wait for an answer. "I think we're done here. Kakashi-sensei? Sasuke-san?"</p><p>"Done," Sasuke grunted. </p><p>Naruto seemed unconvinced and was still slumped over. Hikari frowned. She reached over and ran a finger from Naruto's shoulder blades down his spine, ignoring his sweat. Naruto instantly straightened. Blue eyes met hazel and then she was on the receiving end of a sunshine smile. She smiled back to him. <em>I'll try harder. I'll be a better teammate. </em></p><p>Kakashi-sensei put a hand on her head and steered them back to the Mission Desk to receive their next mission. </p><p> </p><p>DAY SIX</p><p> </p><p>As she twirled, she shifted her grip from the end of the stick to just below where wood met hook. She completed the turn and threw the apparatus. The ribbon streaked away from her in a straight line. The distance between them drew wider. She caught the very end of the satin piece and did a chaîné turn. Her arm drew one and half circles, ribbon trailing behind. The stick followed after it, back towards her. She stretched her other arm in front of her and caught it. She closed her eyes. She'd caught it in the middle, instead of the end. </p><p>"You keep digging a hole for yourself. Deeper and deeper. Prove yourself!"</p><p>She started from the very top. Her arm rotated backwards from the shoulder. The ribbon drew a wide circle. She leaned back into a bridge and lifted her leg straight up into a split. She spun on her toes, one arm wrapped around her leg and the one holding the ribbon circling her ankle. She straightened and saw the knot. </p><p>"Sloppy. Are you even trying? Again!"</p><p>This time, her spin was perfect. As she straightened up from the pirouette, her arm went up and down her body, drawing sharp spirals in front of her. She leaned down, put a hand on the floor, and did a front walkover. Her ribbon continued doing sharp spirals as she took a running start and her legs formed a split in the air. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she turned, shifted her grip, and threw. She caught the tail, did the circles, and with her other hand caught the middle of the stick.</p><p>"YOU'RE A COWARD! Commit yourself to the throw! Again!"</p><p>She went back to the middle of the floor and started from the beginning. </p><p> </p><p>DAY SEVEN</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you smiling so much?" Sasuke asked as she stretched in front of him. </p><p>"We're training with Team 10 today."</p><p>Sasuke froze.</p><p>"Didn't Kakashi-sensei tell you?" Hikari asked. </p><p>Sasuke shook his head. </p><p>"Ino and I want to add poison to our combat. I guess they thought it'd be easier to teach us both at once."</p><p>"Hn."</p><p>On the dot, they saw Team 10 and Naruto arrive from opposite sides. </p><p>Ino bounded up to them. Sasuke tensed, but the blonde passed him by as she tackled Hikari with a hug. After hugging her friend to death, Ino greeted Sasuke with a cheery 'Good morning, Sasuke-kun!' and settled next to her. Shikamaru sat on her other side, besides Chouji. Naruto was next. Asuma-sensei greeted all of them. </p><p>"We're going to wait on your sensei," Asuma announced. </p><p>Naruto groaned. "That could be hours!"</p><p>Asuma took a drag of his cigarette. "I have a feeling it won't be long. We have a mission." Naruto perked up. "We were going to start with training, but this mission needs two genin teams."</p><p>"What is it? What is it?"</p><p>Asuma winked at Naruto. "A surprise."</p><p>"Hikari! You haven't been by in a while. We should have another sleepover!"</p><p>She tried to bury the guilt building up on her. Between training with Kakashi and Sota, she hadn't had time to visit her friends. "Maybe I'm just fleeing from your snoring," she teased.</p><p>"Take that back! I don't snore!" Ino exclaimed with a worried glance at Sasuke.</p><p>Hikari grinned and turned to Shikamaru. "Careful on missions, everyone in the area will hear her."</p><p>"Troublesome. It could mean detection," Shikamaru played along with her. </p><p>"I don't snore! Chouji, tell them!"</p><p>"Ino doesn't snore," Chouji obeyed. He paused. "Much."</p><p>The three of them laughed at Ino's indignant yelp.</p><p>Asuma grinned. He was glad Kakashi had agreed to train their kunoichi together. His fellow jounin didn't specialize in it, but he knew more than Asuma about poisons. The Academy reports had him worried that Ino's infatuation with the Uchiha boy would interfere. Looks like he had nothing to be concerned about. Ino was more excited for Hikari's presence than the dark-haired boy's. He was coming to realize that, for his three genin, there was nothing more important than their friends. Why, Shikamaru hadn't even complained about how troublesome today would be! Then again, he hadn't told them what the mission was. </p><p> </p><p>Four genins and a silver-haired elite jounin froze as a wail pierced the air. They glanced warily at the door. If the crying woke up the baby... Kakashi paled. Fifteen minutes into the mission, he'd decided he would much rather be assigned to an S-rank than to babysitting. Keeping three kids alive for a day between eight shinobi hadn't sounded so hard. Kakashi had thought he was prepared for it. He'd raised his ninken from puppyhood, after all. But he was clueless. You couldn't shake a toddler by the nape of the neck to stop the wailing. And all of the genin were only-childs. Asuma and Hikari kept their collective head above water, but Asuma was handling the six-month old in the nursery. Thankfully, the five-year-old was content to be drawing with Ino and Chouji.</p><p>Kakashi watched as his kunoichi quickly picked up the toddler up by their armpits and strode to the kitchen, the farthest room from the nursery. Her teammates, sensei, and friend followed. She signed '<span class="u">Water'</span> to the Nara heir as she settled the kid on the counter top. She accepted the plastic cup with a smile and addressed the three-year old in a soft voice.</p><p>"Here you go, drink some water." </p><p>The boy picked up the cup with both hands and tried to get his breathing down. He took a small sip. Hikari ran her fingers through his hair. "Can you tell us what's wrong?"</p><p>He sniffled. </p><p>"Do you want a hug?"</p><p>He nodded miserably. Hikari reached out and wrapped her arms around his small shoulders. </p><p>"How does a nap sound?"</p><p>The boy looped his arms through her neck. She picked him up and led them to his bedroom. On the other side of the house, the baby screamed. </p><p>As soon as his head was on the pillow, she asked "Would you like a story?"</p><p>"Yes," he mumbled. </p><p>She gestured to Sasuke, who looked too relieved to know he wouldn't be needed to calm down the baby to complain. He picked up a book and started reading. </p><p>The rest left the bedroom. </p><p>"Was he crying because he wanted to hear a story?" Naruto asked his teammate, wide eyed. </p><p>"I think he's only tired and missing his parents."</p><p>"How did you know to give him some water?"</p><p>Kakashi payed attention. The kid hadn't looked dehydrated to him. </p><p>"You can't cry and drink at the same time, Naruto-san."</p><p>"So, you tricked him!?"</p><p>Kakashi didn't agree with his indignation. In fact, he thought it was rather clever. The jounin eyed the girl. He hadn't known his kunoichi was that ruthless. </p><p>"Troublesome. She gave him something to do. Kids tend to follow instructions. He just needed a hug. It's probably the first time his parents leave," the Nara heir explained in Hikari's stead. She nodded. </p><p>"Do you think Asuma-sensei has it handled?" she asked warily. </p><p>A cry answered her question. They all winced.</p><p>"Maa, we've tried everything," Kakashi complained. The Nara's eyes sharpened at his comment. He turned to Hikari. </p><p>"I don't think a baby has the exacting standards of your compound."</p><p>Hikari blinked. "I'm not my mom, I don't think it'll work."</p><p>"We've tried everything else."</p><p>She shrugged. "We can try, I guess."</p><p>Shikamaru led them to the nursery. Asuma was bouncing the wailing baby up and down. Kakashi hoped the tiny human wouldn't throw up on him. </p><p>"Asuma-sensei, may I have the baby? Shikamaru wants us to try something."</p><p>The baby changed arms. She cradled him, supporting his head. The Nara reached out and moved one of the baby's hands to his friend's throat and stepped back. Hikari rocked gently and opened her mouth. </p><p>Her voice rang sweet and clear over the baby's bawling. Kakashi's eye widened. It wasn't a unique pitch or tone, but it was steady and clearly trained. His student continued to craft a soothing lullaby as she rocked the bundle in her arms. It took a couple of minutes, but the cries started tapering down to a soft whine. The jounin watched as Sasuke came and joined the Nara and Naruto. They all listened in silence to the soft melody. The baby's eyes closed. Hikari put him in his crib and pushed her shoulder against Shikamaru's. </p><p>"Good idea," she praised. He smirked. </p><p>Ino and Chouji joined them. "She's playing some video games in her room," Chouji announced. </p><p>That meant the three kids were down. </p><p>They settled down on the living room. Hikari slumped over her cushion, resting most of her side and weight on Shikamaru. The boy let her. Kakashi tried to remember when Shikaku had started acting like a fool in front of Yoshino. He thought it was around the time they made chunin. The masked shinobi despaired. The boy seemed like he was smarter than his father. Unlike Shikaku, he wasn't trying to show off and falling into the river, at least. The Copy Ninja didn't know it that was good or not. It certainly explained his jounin commander's concern for the girl, though. Still, he wasn't sure he liked the lazy Nara for his kunoichi. He resolved to keep an eye on him this week. </p><p>"How did you know to do that, Shikamaru?" Asuma asked. </p><p>"Hikari and I were once playing at her compound when a dad brought over his crying newborn. Hikari's mom sang her to sleep."</p><p>"What did Shikamaru mean, about your compound's standards?" Naruto asked his teammate, curious. </p><p>"Mmm." she hummed. "Just that I'm not a singer. I had lessons, but I'm below average."</p><p>"And your mom?"</p><p>Hikari straightened out a bit. "She's a prodigy," she announced proudly. "Her voice is magnificent. There are really no words for it. Right, Shika?"</p><p>Shikamaru nodded.</p><p>"Is she disappointed?" Sasuke asked her. "That you're not as good as she is." </p><p>Ino glared at him for a moment, before realizing who she was glaring at. Kakashi didn't think Sasuke was trying to be insulting, though. </p><p>"Not at all. I mean, I think she hoped I'd be a little better or more interested. Singing isn't necessarily a genetic skill, but some vocal cords disposition is. I didn't get anything," Hikari explained lightly. "Still, a lot of the kids don't follow their parents. My dad's an acrobat, but I chose a different apparatus from him even before I started the Academy. It's not rare at all. Even if a performer's kid becomes a performer, they can choose to be a singer, acrobat, illusionist, aerialist, contortionist, actor... Or they could choose not to be on stage. Their dream could be to work on costumes, make-up, production, or something entirely out of the kyokuba-dan. We don't care as long as kids actually choose something and are passionate about it."</p><p>Sasuke looked at her, a bit taken aback. Kakashi knew the Uchihas demanded their kids to be better, stronger. Parents drove their children to surpass them and everyone else. Such freedom of choice was an alien concept to him. If the shinobi was honest, it was, in a smaller scale, a new concept for him too. Clan shinobis expected their own children to become successful shinobi and kunoichis. They had certain liberty as to their arsenal of weapons, but they all learned to master their kekkei genkai to a certain degree. To be led by passion before tradition was foreign.</p><p>There was still too much he didn't know about her family. Her blonde friend had perked up when the Nara mentioned visiting her compound. Invitations didn't abound, then. When he'd gone to inspect her home with the Hokage, the Sandaime had made it a point to tell him they'd received permission to do so. They had been escorted to and from the gates. Kakashi hadn't glimpsed a single child on their way. Their escorts had been exceedingly polite. They had only warmed up when the Hokage had introduced him as Hikari's sensei. He wondered how much leeway being her teacher extended to him. Without the Hokage, could he check on her? </p><p>He hadn't known the leader was a singer. From Hikari's abilities, he'd assumed both of her parents were acrobats. If the leader didn't need to have physical skills, what talents did they value? How did they decide who led such a diverse group of people? </p><p>What went on inside those painted walls?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was Team 7's first week of training. Next chapter will probably span a couple of weeks, up until the start of the Wave Arc.<br/>I have a final, so it'll probably take me until Wednesday to have it done :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"How may I help you, Hikari-chan?"<br/>"I - " She hesitated. "I would like to ask a favor from you."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DAY 8</p><p> </p><p>Hikari was annoyed. On their first training session, their Sensei had taken the time to give them individual advice, however brief. Since then, her sensei had washed his hands off them. As soon as he gave them some instructions, he opened his book and offered no guidance. She could work with teachers who expected you to figure out how things worked by yourself. But they weren't learning anything new. Today, they'd either sparred with each other or followed what Asuma was doing with his team.</p><p>She didn't need a jounin mentor to spar and try to better her arsenal by herself. Hikari wanted to scream in frustration. She had never had a worse teacher. At least with Tanaka Sota she was pushing herself. That wasn't to say that she preferred his methods, but at least he had a goal in mind. Kakashi-sensei just let them drift. Today had been the same.</p><p>Asuma had started out giving Ino senbons and her a neko-te. They'd worked on figuring out how they'd do damage with their weapons and meshing it to their fighting style. Then, Asuma had gone to motivate Shikamaru and Chouji into doing their own training. Sasuke and Naruto had alternated between insults, silence, and sparring. Today had been a waste for Team 7. She didn't blame her teammates for leaving as soon as they could. </p><p>"Hey," Ino called out.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"How's your training at the compound? Anything interesting?"</p><p>"I'm learning some new stuff on both apparatuses. They're beautiful tricks. Hard, though," Hikari offered. </p><p>"Tough. Are you heading there?"</p><p>"Yeah, I want to talk to Arata about something."</p><p>"Alright. See you tomorrow!" </p><p>Hikari hugged her and said goodbye. </p><p> </p><p>"You didn't answer her," a voice drawled out. </p><p>She didn't say anything as she turned. She hadn't. Her best friend waited.</p><p>"I don't like the new trainer," she admitted. "Still, there's not much I can do."</p><p>"Anything I can do to help?"</p><p>"I -" she stuttered out. This is why she had to talk to Arata.</p><p>"Hikari?" His dark eyes shone with concern. </p><p>"Can I get back to you on that?"</p><p>He considered. "Tomorrow?"</p><p>"Yes. Tomorrow." She reached out and gave his hand a squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>Unbeknownst to them, two elite jounin had watched both exchanges. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Ishikawa Arata wasn't just her dance partner. Rather, they'd been put together because of who they were. The Ishikawa had stood beside the Sakasu since the beginning. Throughout the generations, the ties had remained unbroken. They were the right hands of the leaders of the kyokuba-dan. If she wanted to do this, she would need his full support. She wiped her hands on her trousers. </p><p>"Arata, we need to talk."</p><p>He nodded and followed her. She led him to her house's office instead of out. It was official kyokuba-dan business.</p><p>"Is this about Tanaka?" he rubbed his face. "I didn't think it was this bad. Honest."</p><p>"I know. But it's gotten to a point where we are all focused on keeping him away from the kids, and his training sessions are getting to me."</p><p>"Can we even do anything? Do you have a plan?"</p><p>"It's more of an idea, and it'd affect us beyond Sota."</p><p>"Alright?"</p><p>"Nara Shikamaru is my person." It was a powerful declaration for them. Your person didn't have to be your spouse or partner. It had nothing to do with love and everything to do with honesty. Your person was your equal, the one person you could trust implicitly and without reservations. The one you'd tell your whole truth to. It was the person who took the time to get to know you, and saw every part of you. With them, you wore no masks. </p><p>He stilled. "Congratulations, Hikari," he offered with a soft smile. </p><p>"Thank you," she smiled. She took a deep breath. "I want to open the clan." </p><p>She let him take in the bomb she'd dropped. </p><p>"To the Naras?"</p><p>She dipped her head. "I want to build a bridge between us. Pass along information, and have their support."</p><p>"They're a powerful clan. Still, maybe they'd benefit more from it. After all, they are strategists. Our information net would improve their plans drastically."</p><p>"And we'd stand to gain in connections and knowledge, both medicinal and politic. They win their fights because they think ahead and create the rules of the game. We admire that - setting the stage and changing rules to our advantage. We're isolated, which means we stand alone. They'd change that."</p><p>He thought about it. </p><p>"I'll support you."</p><p>She released the breath she'd been holding and smiled. </p><p>"About Sota, I think the Naras can get a message to my parents. Mom can handle it from there."</p><p>He nodded. "Sounds good. Do you want me to tell people?"</p><p>"Yes, but just do the groundwork with the heads of the disciplines and inform them I'll be reaching out to outside the clan. We can handle the full thing when we're all here."</p><p>He stood. "Congratulations again, Hikari. I think you're well suited." </p><p>She grinned.</p><p> </p><p>DAY 9</p><p> </p><p>"Shika?" she closed her book and turned her head. </p><p>After a morning filled with painting fences and picking up trash, they were in his backyard.</p><p>He hummed in question, still staring at the clouds. </p><p>She took a deep breath. "Remember the trainer?" she started. </p><p>"The one you don't like."</p><p>"Yeah. My parents' tour is almost done. I want them to come back fast, so they can kick him out."</p><p>Shikamaru sat up and pinned her with serious dark eyes. "Has he hurt you?"</p><p>"He's never touched me." He hadn't, not even to correct her or in stretching sessions. </p><p>"What do you mean by difficult?" He wasn't letting things go. She expected this - he knew her too well. He knew to pay as much attention to what she was saying as to what she wasn't. </p><p>"Long and... demanding. His comments are nasty. I -" she interrupted herself, unsure. His gaze remained on her, steady and intense. <em>This is Shika.</em> "I was thinking that, if you're okay with it, I could ask your dad for some help?" It was a completely different thing to ask Shikamaru for help than to ask his father. The repercussions that would ripple out of it would change her clan. </p><p>"Yes." His answer came fast. "If dad can help you, he will." </p><p>Her shoulders slumped. She hadn't even realized she'd tensed. Hikari gave her best friend a grateful smile. It wasn't that she doubted <em>he</em>'d help. It was just that... she shouldn't need help. It was kyokuba-dan business. </p><p>"I'm alright. Really," she offered to a furious Shikamaru. "And I'm sorry. I know I should have reached out sooner. I thought I could handle it without involving someone else." They both heard the unspoken 'without someone from outside'. "I do trust you, Shika. More than anyone else."</p><p>"Never again."</p><p>"I promise."</p><p>"Even if you only think something might be wrong, you'll tell me."</p><p>"If I can, I'll tell you. I promise you honesty and truth." she vowed. </p><p>"And you'll ask dad today."</p><p>"Yeah, I'll ask him today."</p><p>Shikamaru nodded, satisfied, before settling back down. She shifted so she was now lying on her back, head on his thigh, and went back to her novel. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>After taking off his vest, Shikaku greeted his wife. Through the kitchen's window, he saw his son and Hikari under the old tree's shade. The sight was familiar. His interest was piqued as Shikamaru looked meaningfully at him, took his friend's book, and excused himself. He wandered into his backyard. The girl seemed less composed than usual, shifting her weight slightly. He marveled at the fact that she was willing to show her nervousness. For the first year they'd known her, she had been meticulously polite towards Yoshino and him, every gesture as measured as a small child could make them. </p><p>"Shikaku-dono," she greeted.</p><p>"Hikari-chan." The shinobi regarded her. He and Inoichi hadn't had any significant success in their self-imposed task. "Do you want to help me tend to the deer?"</p><p>"Yes," she said, relieved.</p><p>They gathered some feed and stepped into the forest.</p><p>"How may I help you, Hikari-chan?"</p><p>"I - " She hesitated. "I would like to ask a favor from you."</p><p>Shikaku frowned. He knew favors were her clan's currency. But... "Once, you told Shikamaru that trade didn't apply to the two of you."</p><p>She glanced at him, likely surprised that he'd remembered a conversation from so long ago. When she and his son were little, they'd figured out that her family and his clan were very different. For entire weeks, Yoshino and he had watched as they had attempted to bridge the gap between them, sharing and explaining their way of life. It had been tricky, as neither wanted to reveal their family's secrets. They'd thought the serious four-year-old’s adorable. </p><p>"I told him that there would never be any debts owed or incurred between us," she agreed.</p><p>"Because you were best friends."</p><p>"Yes." Hikari clearly didn't see where he was going with this.</p><p>"Has that changed?"</p><p>"What? No!" She drew back, startled.</p><p>Shikaku frowned. They were talking about different things, then. He hadn't had to worry about offending his son's best friend in a while. Most misunderstandings had disappeared over time. </p><p>"If nothing has shifted, why are you opening an exchange?" He asked, as gently as he could.</p><p>"I'm asking you. Not Shika." The girl frowned.</p><p>Ah, another difference they had stumbled upon. Now that he thought about it, she had never asked him or Yoshino anything. "Are favors individual?"</p><p>"Some are, some are held between families. Others between groups. It depends."</p><p>It seemed to him that, in her compound, there were no rules set in stone. He fought the urge to rub his eyes. Trying to understand a system as complex and foreign as hers could be entertaining. Sometimes, though, it was just frustrating. Prices depended on the parties involved, their standing, the task, and how the favor asked could change both of their standings. </p><p>Hikari had once sat down and tried to explain it to him, in exchange for learning the rules for shogi. He thought he'd gotten it until she gave him some examples. Without knowing her compound's members, he understood it but could not predict the movements himself.</p><p>"I'm asking you, as who you are. Not as Shika's dad," she offered as the silence stretched.</p><p>"But I am always Shikamaru's father," he replied, amused.</p><p>She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. When she realized that he was teasing her, he was rewarded with a bright smile. </p><p>"I'm asking you for a favor. Because it's time sensitive and important to me and the kyokuba-dan, I'll owe you one of equal or greater magnitude."</p><p>He turned to her. "You will owe nothing to me. Not ever."</p><p>"You're refusing? Without even hearing what I'd ask?" she sounded hurt. Shikaku hid his wince. This wasn't how he'd thought this conversation would go. The girl took a step back towards the house and composed herself. "I apologize, Nara-dono. I only asked because Shikamaru thought you'd agree." Her tone was perfectly polite, no trace of pain lingering in it. He hadn't heard her be that genteel in years. </p><p>Yes, his son was going to kill him. </p><p>She offered him a courteous smile and bowed. "Thank you for your ti-"</p><p>He reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her from moving back and interrupting her. The child looked up at him, her large hazel eyes impossibly wide. It conjured an image of a startled fawn. He kept his grip loose. She could break it by taking a step away. </p><p>He was butchering this conversation. Hikari was reaching out, something neither him nor Inoichi thought she'd feel comfortable doing. She was breaking her clan's insulation. He couldn't let her go like this. The damage it could cause to the future his son was envisioning was too great.</p><p>She didn't dislodge his hand. He took it as a good sign. One of the first things they had learned about her people was that they treasured touch. They were also very particular about who could touch them and when. Public displays of affection, especially skin on skin, were considered displays of allegiance. Shikaku understood their reasoning. When someone's grip on you was the only thing standing between safety and a fatal fall, you equaled touch with absolute trust. </p><p>That she allowed the grip bode well. Still, he'd have to move carefully. She hadn't called him Nara-dono since she was a little girl.</p><p>"Hikari-hime, would you join me in the glade?" It was a beautiful spot, precious to the clan. They didn't usually take strangers there. Shikamaru had only taken Hikari once. The Sakasu understood symbols. This could show her that he wasn't rejecting her or changing their welcome. Sure enough, her nod was less hesitant and she let him guide her.</p><p>He gathered his thoughts as he walked. </p><p>When they arrived, they took a moment to enjoy the beauty of the clearing before sitting down. </p><p>Hikari wrapped her arms around her legs and hugged them to her chest. She looked impossibly young and small. He closed his eyes. He'd hurt a girl he had cared about for most of a decade</p><p>"We are not understanding each other, are we?" It wasn't a question, but she waited for his nod to continue. "It's... how do Naras come of age?"</p><p>He didn't know how the question was relevant, but it was a private one. Still... the girl wasn't an outsider. That was the whole point he'd been trying to make. They'd help, and nothing would be owed because help was offered freely.</p><p>"If our children choose to be shinobi, when they make chunin, we give them specific earrings."</p><p>"If our children choose to be performers, we consider them adults after their first show," she offered in return.</p><p>His eyebrows rose. That was... interesting. And concerning. </p><p>"It was decided that the Academy graduation wasn't enough." She paused. "Partners usually come of age at the same time." He nodded. It was the same thing for Ino-Shika-Cho trios. </p><p>"My dance partner was supposed to perform a month after my parents left. His performance was cancelled, but the deal with Tanaka had been struck. Within the clan, there's no issue. But with outsiders... " She trailed off. "Only my parents can formally dispel the contract. He's required to pass on his unique sequences in two apparatus. His teaching... leaves much to be desired. It has been... unpleasant."</p><p>She took a deep breath. "Shikamaru told me you'd help if you could. I asked. You... said you'd never be open to trade. You disavowed the Nara's ties with the Sakasu."</p><p>She refused to look at him. He took in a sharp breath. This was worse than he'd thought. A lot worse. He chose his next words with care.</p><p>"Hikari-hime, when I said you'd never owe me anything," he paused as she winced, "I didn't mean that there would be no dealings between us. I meant that I offered help freely and with no expectations." He added the last part, since he'd once heard Hikari tell Shikamaru that, in the trading of favors, you never accepted anything free. Debts of gratitude were the most expensive of them all. He didn't want her to pay anything back. The trust she'd shown by coming here for help was its own reward.</p><p>"You didn't mean that Shika and I can't interact anymore," she said hesitantly. He looked at her sharply. </p><p>So, this was why she'd been so hurt, Shikaku realized. She thought that, by refusing to open an exchange between them, he was indicating a complete separation. Troublesome. He'd meant the exact opposite. If he knew his son at all, the Nara and Sakasu would one day be linked. They'd never merge, but it was ambitious. Connecting a shinobi clan that dealt in shadows to an isolationist clan who shone in the spotlight would be incredibly hard. Still, due to both Shikamaru's and Hikari's position within their clans, Shikaku thought it was unavoidable. And he'd be lying if he didn't see the kind of advantage the kyokuba-dan's knowledge and net of secrets could bring to his clan. </p><p>The fact that she was willing to reach out was significant. The Nara would extend their hand the rest of the way.</p><p>"Not at all. We want to help you, Hikari-chan, and we require nothing in exchange."</p><p>She allowed the less formal honorific. He watched as she closed her eyes and tightened her arms around her legs. Then, she slowly leaned sideways until her shoulder touched his own. He swallowed. Nothing had been lost today. In fact, maybe something invaluable and fragile was found.</p><p>"Their tour should be on its last days, in the Land of Rivers. I thought I could write them a letter. Tell them to come home instead of staying to supervise the disassembling. They could be here in a week, maybe."</p><p>"Closer to two, I'd think, since the messenger has to get there." He pointed out softly.</p><p>"So, you think it's doable?"</p><p>"Yes. I'll need you to write the message. As short as possible. I'll take care of it." There were shinobi coming and going to and from the Land of Wind, straightening out the next Chunin exams and what allies would be invited to Konoha. The Land of Rivers laid between Fire and Wind. Shikaku could easily ask a jounin friend to make a one-day detour. </p><p>"Thank you," Hikari whispered. </p><p>Shikaku put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to his side. "You're welcome."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Right, so this didn't go anywhere near Wave. Sorry about that :( Still, we're closer.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hikari ignored them. As long as they caught her, they could shoot each other all the nasty looks they wanted.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DAY 10</p><p> </p><p>"Lord Third," Hatake Kakashi tried again. "I think there's something wrong. Even the Nara heir looked concerned"</p><p>"Yes, Kakashi. I heard you. Regardless, we can't do anything about it. Especially if you don't know for sure."</p><p>"I don't want this new trainer anywhere near her."</p><p>"It's not your decision to make, Kakashi." The Sandaime said gently.</p><p> </p><p>DAY 11</p><p> </p><p>"Shikaku-sama, there's a kyokuba-dan member approaching our gates."</p><p>Shikaku cursed as he strode to the entrance. Was something wrong? He'd given Hikari's letter to a jounin he trusted yesterday. The girl had assured him that Tanaka wouldn't do anything worse than his training sessions. </p><p>"Have they said anything?" he questioned the Nara guard. </p><p>"No, but it looks like they're carrying a child."</p><p>Sure enough, as the figure came closer, they could see that the woman was carrying a small child. A small Nara. Shikaku's gaze sharpened, but the woman didn't seem worried. He relaxed. The kyokuba-dan valued children and were kind to them. In fact, this reminded him of Hikari's father carrying Shikamaru back, the first time those two had met.</p><p>She came to a stop in front of him and gave him a small curtsy, careful not to jostle her sleeping charge. "Nara-dono."</p><p>She offered the child out. Shikaku took him into his arms with far less care. Naras were heavy sleepers. He glanced down at the five-year-old.</p><p>"He tired himself out," she offered. </p><p>"Thank you for bringing him back to us."</p><p>She nodded. "I'm Abe Toshiko, expert at tumbling."</p><p>He bowed his head. "Nara Shikaku."</p><p>"I know," she gave him a sharp but not unkind smile. "Your boy was curious. He made a few friends at our compound, and we let him see some disciplines."</p><p>"That was gracious of you, Abe-san"</p><p>"Was it? Your boy's new friends are learning tumbling. Hikari-chan said your kids are normally less energetic than ours." </p><p>At that, Shikaku had to smile. He figured Nara kids were most definitively calmer than any of the kyokuba-dan. She smiled back at him, softer as she regarded the child. </p><p>"He was content to watch today. Still, kids will be kids. He'll eventually want to try it out, too."</p><p>Shikaku cocked his head. Was that why children weren't allowed back?</p><p>"Tomorrow, I'm giving them a lesson. Your kid is welcome." Shikaku blinked, stunned. They had never offered this before. "We don't allow small children to tumble without a supervisor. As I said, I'll be there, but you don't know me. An escort may accompany him."</p><p>"Anyone?" Shikaku asked. </p><p>"As long as they are of your clan," she allowed. Shikaku wanted to ask what they wanted in exchange, but couldn't find a polite way to do it. She seemed to read his mind. "Hikari-chan has vouched for the Naras. She reached out, and you answered. The change between our clans has begun. We do not resist change, Nara-dono. Our hime wants us to welcome you. I do not see why we can't start with these children. They had fun today." </p><p>Shikaku's eyes gleamed. Seemed like Hikari worked fast. </p><p>Abe's eyes turned mischievous. "Let us see if you still think us gracious, Nara-dono, when your kids start cartwheeling everywhere and you have to make sure they don't break their necks."</p><p>"Troublesome," he grumbled. </p><p>The woman's laugh was sharp as she turned away.</p><p>He watched her go, a grin tugging at his lips. Yes, things had started to change.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>DAY 12</p><p> </p><p>"Stop moving," Hikari glared at her blonde friend. </p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>Hikari put another coat on her friend's nails. </p><p>"I like this color. Which one is it?"</p><p>Hikari checked the bottle. "'Un-bee-lievable'. It's supposed to turn from this yellow-gold to amber if it comes into contact with datura."</p><p>"I can't believe you traded for these."</p><p>"They were expensive because we won't be going there again for quite some time, but I think they can be very useful. And they're pretty."</p><p>They shared a grin. "I would never have thought civilians have this stuff."</p><p>"Hmm. Wind civilians. Shinobi like poison there, and it trickled down to the civilians into drugs. This nail polishes are to check for calming toxins and other stuff that can be used against women."</p><p>Ino nodded. "What am I putting on yours?"</p><p>"'Can't be beet'. This one checks for opium poppy and turns from beet red to russet."</p><p>"What do you think the boys are doing on their rest day?"</p><p>"I don't really know my teammates that well. Chouji-kun and Shikamaru are probably hanging out." Hikari shrugged. She hoped Naruto and Sasuke were resting. The last few days had been disappointing. Maybe after a relaxing day, they'd come back and try harder. She was starting to doubt that Kakashi-sensei would ever arrive on time or take an interest in teaching them <em>anything</em>. </p><p>"Or still sleeping."</p><p>"Or sleeping," Hikari agreed. "They don't know what they're missing."</p><p>"True. So, should we pick a movie?"</p><p> </p><p>DAY 13</p><p> </p><p>Hikari went the Training Grounds with new determination. They were a team. She could extend her trust to them first.</p><p>"Good morning, Sasuke-san," she greeted.</p><p>"Hn."</p><p>"I was thinking we could do something different today, the three of us."</p><p>He turned to her in question.</p><p>"I could teach Naruto and you a throw. You'd throw me up into the air, high enough that I could do about three somersaults, and then catch me. After we get it to that point, we can modify it so I throw something at our opponents. People don't usually expect to be attacked from above. We can get to a point where only one catches me. The other one could finish up our attack from ground level."</p><p>His eyes gleamed through the explanation, and he nodded. "It could be a good move. We won't always be in Konoha, surrounded by trees."</p><p>Hikari nodded with a smile. They waited for Team 10 and Naruto to arrive.</p><p>"Naruto-san, do you want to try something?"</p><p>As she explained, Naruto got more and more interested. "We can even get some clones to throw you!"</p><p>She grinned. "That'd be a great tactic!"</p><p>Hikari paused. She had proposed a double toe pitch because she didn't trust them enough to try a single one. Even if one of them failed to catch her, the other could still do the job. Perhaps she had to extend more trust to them? Even Aimi had done single toe pitchs. <em>No. I'm not comfortable with that. Maybe it's unfair to them, but I don't know how to trust them yet. Baby steps.</em></p><p>Yesterday, she'd gone to some of her friends who'd learned the move as a base and gotten careful instructions.</p><p>"So, you stand side by side, facing me. Your hands are in front of you, and you'll each grab one of my feet. My hands will be on your shoulders," she started explaining. She gestured towards Naruto, and he cupped his hands in front of him. "Don't link your hands. They should be one on top of the other. And I need to be able to step on it, so squat down a bit. Yes, like that. Now, for the hand that's grabbing my foot, your index finger has to be underneath my heel. Your fingers cup the outside of my foot, and your thumb the inside. Perfect. Put your other hand beneath the other."</p><p>Naruto looked up at her, silently asking if that was alright.</p><p>"Yeah, your other hand is your support. It just needs to be comfortable to you." He nodded and moved it a bit. She smiled at him. "I think that's about right. Can you stand back a bit so I can try it with Sasuke-san?"</p><p>Naruto moved to the side, and Sasuke squatted in front of her. He had been listening, and didn't make the same mistakes as Naruto. She still adjusted him a bit, but it was done much quicker. He shot Naruto a smug look. Hikari ignored them. As long as they caught her, they could shoot each other all the nasty looks they wanted.</p><p>"We'll try it first without me in the air. I'll push down hard on your shoulders and stand on both of your hands for a moment. You will come up from your squat, with your hands at chest-level. Please don't move them and stay side by side, or I'll fall."</p><p>"Don't worry, Hikari! I won't let you fall, dattebayo!" Naruto grinned at her, so wide his eyes closed. She smiled back, pleased. Sasuke grunted in agreement and moved into position. Naruto joined him.</p><p>Before moving her hands to their shoulders, she added "When I tell you to, release your hands, but don't move. You need to extend your arms out in front of you and catch one of my arms, both hands on one of my biceps. I'll come down pretty hard. To absorb my momentum, we'll all flex our knees until I regain my balance." She waited for their nods.</p><p>She counted off and pushed down on their shoulders. They all stood up. It was a bit wobbly, but it was a good start. She told them so, and they let her back down. Sasuke hadn't expected her to actually let them hold up her weight, so he rocked before steadying her. Naruto snickered. Hikari didn't say anything. She could have put more effort into not leaning on them this time, but she hadn't. The second they progressed to actually letting her fly, they would have to absorb her whole weight.</p><p>"Let's try it again."</p><p>When she was satisfied, they progressed to simple flying. They still tried to outdo one another, but Hikari actually thought this move could work for them. They were competitive with each other, but they were being careful with her. Their grips were tight but not bruising. And if they were competitive over who could catch her best, she wouldn't be complaining. She'd seen this move with about four somersaults. As shinobi, they could get her even higher. </p><p>When they moved on to somersaults and were still going on strong, she taught them how to catch her between them safely. Naruto and Sasuke weren't happy about having to grip one another on the shoulder on one side and the wrist on the other. She explained that this way, they could experiment on the throws and height. She explained how there were no cables, no ropes, nothing but them to stop her fall. She stressed the fact that they needed to catch her or she'd be really, truly hurt. They stopped complaining.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Team 10 was taking a break, content to watch Team 7. Ino thought it was actually quite beautiful, how the throw was coming along. Chouji was glad that Hikari's team was finally working together. Shikamaru was wary. Naruto and Sasuke had done well, especially when trying to gain enough height to add another somersault. And Hikari was very good at knowing how many she could do. Still, sometimes they didn't manage to catch her seated in their arms and had to scramble not to drop her. His best friend had shot him reassuring looks, and he knew it was common for a new skill to be unsteady. However, he couldn't shake his uneasy feelings. He had drawn Asuma's attention to their increasing bickering, but he'd just looked at him, amused, and dismissed his worries. Shikamaru frowned. Naruto was his friend, but he wasn't blind to the way the blond lost all common sense around Sasuke. </p><p>By now, they were up to quite a bit of height. Shikamaru watched them throw Hikari, and saw her spins.</p><p>"I'll catch her myself, teme!"</p><p>Naruto pushed Sasuke out of the way. </p><p>"Get off, dobe. As if you could!" Sasuke pushed Naruto back.</p><p>His friend reached the peak of her trajectory and started coming down. Her teammates hadn't noticed. Shikamaru cursed as he came to his feet. There were no shadows he could use. </p><p>"Kakashi-sensei, CATCH HER!" he shouted at the shinobi approaching. </p><p>The silver-haired jounin <strong>moved</strong>, so fast Shikamaru couldn't track him. By the time his eyes adjusted, Hikari was in her sensei's arms. Shikamaru breathed out.</p><p>Kakashi put her on her feet. Shikamaru moved to flank her, ready to support her if she needed it. Ino stood, shaking with rage and glaring daggers at both boys. Sasuke and Naruto's faces were ashen.</p><p>"Maa, what's going on here?"</p><p>Hikari remained silent. Her features were neutral, even as she moved closer to him. Shikamaru's hand twitched towards her, but he stopped himself. Her teammates had broken her trust. If she didn't invite him to, he wouldn't touch her. Not in public when she was already feeling so vulnerable.</p><p>When his genin didn't speak up, Kakashi turned to Asuma. </p><p>"They spent the morning practicing a throw. In the last one, the boys were too busy arguing about who could catch her alone to actually catch her."</p><p>Kakashi eyed the two genin. </p><p>"Hikari, I'm so sorry!" Naruto burst out. </p><p>Hikari didn't turn towards him. She remained unmoved, as if the blond hadn't said anything. </p><p>"Right, and why were you practicing a throw?"</p><p>"You're not going to say anything, Kakashi-sensei?" Hikari asked pleasantly. Shikamaru purposefully didn't tense. A lot depended on the answer. Best not to give away its importance.</p><p>"Maa, you're not actually hurt, Hikari." The jounin eye-smiled at her. </p><p>Shikamaru could see the moment his friend's face closed off completely. He could feel himself bristling. Her sensei hadn't even reprimanded Sasuke and Naruto. And Shikamaru knew, <em>he knew</em>, how much trouble they'd be in if the same had happened in the kyokuba-dan. Hikari wouldn't tolerate this insult, not from her sensei and not from her teammates. </p><p>She nodded sharply as she regarded her sensei in the eye. "I thought that today, we could learn something." <em>unlike usually</em> went unspoken<em>.</em> "I taught my teammates a double toe pitch. I told them the risks, and they agreed to catch me. I chose that throw thinking that, even if one of them failed as a base, the other one wouldn't. I was wrong," everything was said very politely, no inflection in her voice.</p><p>Sasuke and Naruto flinched. Naruto looked to be on the verge of crying. </p><p>"Maa, maybe you should have stuck with what I told you to do."</p><p>No one said anything. Shikamaru was furious. This wasn't Hikari's fault. </p><p>The silence stretched on.</p><p>Asuma clapped his hands. "Well, we've been here all morning. Let's go have lunch. My treat."</p><p>Shikamaru didn't even bother trying to be discrete as he put himself between Hikari and the rest of her team. Ino came to stand on her other side, with Chouji bringing up the rear with Asuma-sensei. On their way to the restaurant, Naruto kept trying and failing to catch Hikari's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Ino tensed when the waitress seated them. Shikamaru gave the restaurant a glance over and saw pink hair. He exchanged a look with Chouji. Today, Hikari wouldn't take any of Haruno's comments well.</p><p>"Sasuke-kun!" The girl exclaimed as she made her way over to them. She bowed her head to their senseis. "Ino-pig," she greeted nastily, "Hikari-san."</p><p>"Billboard Brow," Ino said without heat. Shikamaru thought the rivalry had come to an end. During their week working with Team 7, Ino had started losing the sparkle in her eyes when she looked at Sasuke. Today's disaster probably killed it. Sasuke hadn't said anything, or tried to apologize. Ino wouldn't accept that. On top of it, Sakura wasn't on a team led by a jounin, and Ino had Hikari. There was no reason to keep their relationship going or to try to salvage it.</p><p>"Haruno-san," Hikari nodded.</p><p>"Naruto," she sniffed.</p><p>"Sakura-chan!"</p><p>The pink-haired girl looked like she wanted to hit Naruto, but turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, you made it into a team! You're so cool! I'm training at the Konoha Hospital." She smiled sweetly.</p><p>"That's awesome, Sakura-chan! You're awesome, dattebayo!"</p><p>"I wasn't talking to you, YOU IDIOT!" Haruno Sakura lifted her arm, fist clenched, and swung.</p><p>The seat next to Shikamaru was suddenly empty. Hikari gripped Sakura's wrist from behind her.</p><p>"You don't get to hit my teammate, Haruno-san," she calmly informed the girl. </p><p>"Hikari-san! Let me go!" The girl struggled.</p><p>Shikamaru's friend brought over her other hand to Sakura's throat, neko-te pressed to her pulse point.</p><p>"Ino and I have been training in poisons. Tricky little things, you know? Some of them... just a scratch can bring down a full-grown shinobi. I doubt you could heal it with what you've learned."</p><p>Sakura stilled.</p><p>"Hikari! Why are you being so mean to Sakura-chan?" Naruto demanded.</p><p>She didn't even turn to look at him, hadn't bothered to do so since they left the Training Grounds.</p><p>"Do we understand each other, Haruno-san?"</p><p>The girl started to nod, and then remembered the fingernail pressed against her throat. She stuttered out a yes.</p><p>"Good afternoon, then," Hikari dismissed her. The girl turned and left, not even glancing at Sasuke. Hikari regained her seat.</p><p>Naruto brought his fist down in front of Hikari. "Why did you threaten her? She wasn't doing anything to you!"</p><p>The two jounin stared at him, incredulous. The girl had swung at him, and he was defending her?</p><p>"Did I threaten her? I thought I was being polite. She told us what she'd been doing. I did the same," came the mild reply.</p><p>Naruto opened his mouth but Shikamaru interrupted him. "The fingernail isn't poisoned, Naruto. At worst, she'd had gotten scratched. No more." But that only seemed to anger Naruto even more.</p><p>"So you lied?! What is it with you lying all the time? Are you even capable of telling the truth?"</p><p>"Naruto-san, I told nothing but truths to Haruno-san. Ino and I <em>have</em> been training in poisons. Some poisons <em>can</em> bring down shinobi. I <em>do</em> doubt she has covered them yet. Where is the lie?"</p><p>Naruto seemed to struggle with the concept. "You lied and you know it!" He pointed at her.</p><p>Hikari still wasn't looking at him. She hummed, disinterestedly. Under the table, Shikamaru pressed his thigh to hers. If he knew his friend, she'd try again to make this team work. She'd tried working together, she'd tried trusting them, now she'd try to explain herself to them. </p><p>"You're a LIAR!"</p><p>She finally looked at him, no warmth in her hazel eyes. "Then that's your truth, Naruto-san."</p><p>"My truth? What does that even mean?"</p><p>"To you, I'm a liar. Does that mean I am one?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>She smiled gently. "Does being a liar mean you can't be honest?"</p><p>"Of course it does!"</p><p>Hikari continued smiling. She reached over and asked her sensei, "May I?"</p><p>The jounin likely wanted to see where this was going, Shikamaru mused. Kakashi nodded. She took his book. The shinobi tensed, but his friend didn't open it. Instead, she put it on the table, between her and Naruto.</p><p>"What is this, Naruto-san?"</p><p>"It's porn. What does that have to do with anything?!"</p><p>"I didn't mean what genre of literature. It's a story, correct?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"It's a lie, then."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"A narrative. Fiction. Lies. Both you and the author know the author is lying. And yet, we read them. We encourage children to read since they're young. If they're just lies, why do we do it, Naruto-san?"</p><p>Naruto got angrier. "It's just a book!"</p><p>"We do it because, through lies, fiction tells truths. Narratives teach us the ultimate truth about ourselves. They talk about humanity. They teach children empathy. So, you can call me a liar, and that's a truth. Someone else can say that I am a truth-teller, and that's another truth."</p><p>"There is only ONE truth."</p><p>Hikari looked at her teammate. She pressed her leg against Shikamaru's, hip to ankle, before turning to Asuma. "Asuma-sensei, I thank you for the offer, but I'm not hungry. If you'll excuse me?"</p><p>The bearded man nodded to her.</p><p>She turned to Naruto. "You don't like what I'm saying, and you never listen to what I have to say. If you ignore me again, if you forget everything I say, Naruto-san, at least ponder this. If a liar tells you they lie, what does that make them?"</p><p>With that, she was gone.</p><p>"Shikamaru?" Chouji asked.</p><p>"If a liar tells you they lie, what does that make them?" Ino repeated, puzzled.</p><p>"Troublesome. It's a paradox. The logical answer is that if they are, in fact, a liar, then by declaring themselves to be one, they told the truth. Which makes them a liar, since they called themselves a liar. It's circular reasoning. If, on the other hand, the one who says it <em>isn't</em> a liar, then they just lied and the cycle begins again."</p><p>Chouji was silent, turning it over in his head.</p><p>Ino's gaze was sharp. "You said it was <em>an </em>answer, the logical one. What's <em>her</em> answer, then?"</p><p>The jounins' gazes sharpened. The Nara heir smirked. "Troublesome."</p><p>The Yamanaka bared her teeth in a smile. "She's my friend, too," she pointed out.</p><p>"Her answer is her own."</p><p>"What do you think she'd answer, though?" Chouji asked.</p><p>Shikamaru looked around the table. Naruto and Sasuke just stared at them, baffled by the third member of their team. Shikamaru didn't let himself look at them for long. He was still too angry at them. At Kakashi, too. Kakashi, who hadn't yet reached for his book. In fact, he was trying and failing to seem disinterested. Asuma, however, wasn't bothering to hide his scrutiny. He was plain out staring at his genin.</p><p>"I think she'd approach it through our perspective to reality," he offered. Chouji looked lost, so he added. "Things change. What is true right now can become a lie, as easily as a lie can become truth."</p><p>"We ebb and flow," Ino mused.</p><p>"She once said something similar to me. I was worried, and she told me not to worry until I had to," Chouji offered.</p><p>Shikamaru had heard the phrase from Hikari's mother. She was talking about love. She said that life ebbed and flowed, that time and other stuff could bring waves that swept people away, but love brought them back to shore. Huh, maybe she was trying to tell him something. He stilled. He'd have to think about what else she'd told him.</p><p>"So, Hikari thinks we have to change as things shift around us, and to trust in our foundations?" Chouji asked.</p><p>Shikamaru shrugged. He wouldn't explain Hikari to anyone, not even Chouji.</p><p>"What about someone who tells what he believes is truth, but it's false?" Ino asked. Her father, as T&amp;I's head, would know all about it. </p><p>"Then he's being honest, but telling a lie," Asuma-sensei offered.</p><p>Ino nodded slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru wasn't surprised when, on his way home, he felt someone at his back. He slowed down. Hikari caught up to him.</p><p>"I know teamwork is important, but my team sucks!"</p><p>He grimaced. He had never liked Sasuke, and Naruto really was a bad match for Hikari. He was straightforward. She was 'whatever suits best' with a dash of subterfuge. And they both knew she was most upset about her sensei's reaction.</p><p>"I've been dropped loads of time, but never because they didn't even try," she said, offended. "I taught them a throw five-year-olds can do. Five-year-olds, Shika!"</p><p>"They were fighting on who'd get to catch you on their own," he offered. She'd been on the air, so she likely didn't even know what had happened. "Naruto shoved Sasuke out of the way."</p><p>"I think that actually makes it worse. Am I even a real person to them or just something else to use in their fights against each other?"</p><p>Shikamaru could say nothing to that, and settled on lifting his arm in invitation. She took it, sliding underneath it. He rested his arm on her shoulders. "Do you want to come over? You haven't eaten yet."</p><p>"We could go to my home this time," she offered. "I can have lunch there, and we can chill the rest of the day. And eat some chocolate. I think I still have some from Rain."</p><p>"You're addicted to that stuff."</p><p>"Yes, I am," she agreed easily and with a smile.</p><p>He smiled back and let her turn them around. He told himself he wasn't an enabler. Chocolate had serotonin, and his friend needed to cheer up.</p><p> </p><p>DAY 14</p><p> </p><p>Hikari arrived at the training grounds early. She had debated arriving on the dot. In the end, she'd decided that just because the team wasn't trying didn't mean she shouldn't still do her part. She wouldn't put herself on the line again, but she would be polite and work with them.</p><p>She beamed as, when she came upon the Training Grounds, she saw Ino already there.</p><p>"Hey, Hikari!" her friend greeted her.</p><p>She gave the blonde a long hug and whispered a thank you.</p><p>"No problem. I thought we could do a stretching and gossip long session."</p><p>"Whatever you want, Ino."</p><p>"I'm serious. I want to get the oversplit."</p><p>"I'll do my best," Hikari promised her.</p><p> </p><p>When Shikamaru reached them, carrying a shogi board, Sasuke was already there. He hadn't approached the girls. Instead he'd chosen a different spot and settled on doing his own routine.</p><p>Shikamaru set the board. Hikari finished squaring Ino's hips. Her friend was doing a very slight oversplit, with jackets instead of wooden blocks. Ino waved her off, so she joined her best friend on the other side of the board.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>When Asuma joined them, he was surprised to see the genin playing shogi. Normally, no one wanted to play Shikamaru. The boy was a genius, and extremely talented at the game. Anyone who had already played him once knew from the start they were going to lose. Was the girl that good? He went over to them. The girl was studying the board.</p><p>"I'm done for, aren't I?" she asked her friend.</p><p>He hummed in agreement.</p><p>"Since four moves ago? Is that when your trap was set?" She didn't wait for him to answer before asking him. "May I?"</p><p>Shikamaru nodded.</p><p>The girl reached out and reversed the moves. Asuma's eyebrows rose. For one, the girl was sending back both of their pieces. How good of a memory did she have, to be able to recall her moves and Shikamaru's? For another, he'd never seen that done. Once the game was won, it was over. There were no do-overs. But the girl finished setting the pieces and regarded the game again.</p><p>Chouji came over and offered him a chip. Asuma thanked him as he took one.</p><p>"They do that," his student told him.</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"Go back to the game and play it again. She'll try to make a different move, and see how far it gets her. Their games can go on for hours."</p><p>"So, she actually loses the same game over and over?"</p><p>"I asked her once the same thing. Why play a losing game? She told me that as long as Shikamaru was willing to teach her, she'd try to get better."</p><p>Asuma remembered how hard yesterday had been for the girl. He decided he could focus on training Chouji today.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Kakashi made his appearance, and they all walked over to the Mission Desk. Hikari and Chouji walked in front of Ino and Shikamaru, sharing some grapes. Asuma paid attention, he'd never seen them interact alone.</p><p>"I know I'm not as handsome as Shikamaru or Sasuke," Chouji was telling her. Asuma sighed. Someone had probably commented on the Akimichi's weight again.</p><p>"No, you're not," the girl agreed. Asuma made to step forward. His genin was sensitive about his appearance. He knew Hikari was most likely still upset over yesterday. Before he could reach them, the kunoichi continued. "You are handsome like you."</p><p>Asuma paused. The girl had a way with words, and she didn't seem like the time to take out her frustration on someone else. As a Sarutobi, he knew her family considered language an art form. Maybe she could get through to Chouji. And Ino and Shikamaru weren't making a move to interrupt. They were quiet and listening, but not interrupting. He decided he'd take his cues from them.</p><p>"Why would you try to be like someone else? You're beautiful," she said, matter-of-factly.</p><p>Chouji spluttered and blushed. "No! I'm not!"</p><p>The girl smiled at him. Asuma thought it was a little weak. "Chouji-kun, you should leave lying to those skilled at it." Chouji looked at her, confused. "Your words don't match your actions."</p><p>He still looked lost.</p><p>She sighed. "Did you think I wouldn't notice that you brought grapes, so I would accept them? I think kindness is beautiful, Chouji-kun. So is winning the respect of intelligent people and the appreciation of people who can see the way your mind works. Letting people lean on your strength is beautiful." She smiled at him.</p><p>"Ino and Shikamaru are kind, too."</p><p>"We have beautiful friends," she agreed. "The best."</p><p>Asuma grinned around his cigarette as the two genin he was walking with went bright red.</p><p>In front of them, Chouji and Hikari shared a smile, oblivious to their friends listening in. His genin addressed the kunoichi, "I've seen you at your compound, you know? I think there's beauty in winning the affection of children, too."</p><p>She looked at him, startled, and then gave him a wide smile. "Thank you, Chouji-kun." She linked their arms together, careful to not touch skin.</p><p>"Naruto is my friend," Chouji told her. "But what he did was wrong. I think it's because he doesn't understand you, and he wanted to be in Sakura-chan's team."</p><p>"I think so, too," she swallowed. "But I won't apologize for being who I am. I won't apologize for not being who someone wants me to be." She looked him in the eye. "You shouldn't either."</p><p>Chouji nodded and looked thoughtful. They walked in comfortable silence the rest of the way.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Hikari waved at her friends as the two teams separated. She was grateful to Team 10 for putting themselves between her and her teammates, but it couldn't last. Genin teams could be together for years. They needed to learn how to work together. She was pretty sure her life would be in their hands more than once. If they couldn't even do a simple throw... She sighed.</p><p>They had gotten another courier mission. Sasuke looked at her as he offered up his sheet. She put hers on top, but didn't move to compare them. Naruto took them, and tried to draw them routes.</p><p>"That won't work, dobe. Those two are on opposite sides of the village," Sasuke pointed to two addresses.</p><p>"Well, teme, I don't see you doing better!"</p><p>Sasuke grumbled, but didn't move to help Naruto.</p><p>Naruto peeked at her. She gazed back coolly.</p><p>He went back to shuffling the addresses into three lists. The shinobi manning the table looked up as Naruto struggled and no one moved to help him. He glanced at her, likely remembering her asking for the courier bags last time. She nodded to him politely but kept her peace. There would only be two bags, and she didn't want to listen to them fight over who got them. If they didn't ask, she wouldn't volunteer the information.</p><p>By the time Naruto handed them their lists, even Kakashi was peeking at them from the top of his book. Hikari accepted hers with a polite thank you and headed off, carrying three packages in her arms. She didn't waddle, but she also didn't make much of an effort into being back as fast as she could.</p><p>Her legs ached by the time she was done with her sixth and final loop. </p><p>She was the last coming back.</p><p>"Maa, Hikari, you sure took your time," Kakashi eye-smiled at her and moved to put a hand on her head.</p><p>She was tired and felt awful. Yesterday had been plain hell, and today she had training with Tanaka Sota. She didn't even bother trying to be discrete as she ducked and put some space between her and her sensei. He froze but brushed it off. "I guess little girls don't like their hair touched," he mocked.</p><p>She looked at him expectantly. Naruto and Sasuke shuffled at her sides. She didn't turn to look at them. The entire day had gone like this. Sasuke didn't know whether he wanted to say something to her or not. Naruto didn't know whether he should be trying to make it up to her, or if he had a right to remain angry at her for threatening his crush. Hikari just wanted the day done and over.</p><p>"We're joining Team 7 for ice-cream." <em>I don't eat ice cream. Especially not on days when I'm training with Tanaka. I can just imagine him criticizing my lines and blaming it on my weight. No thank you.</em></p><p>Instead of saying anything, she followed them. When everyone got on the queue, she excused herself to the bathroom and washed her face with cold water.</p><p> </p><p>Hikari came back. Without a look in her sensei's direction, she took the empty seat between Shikamaru and Sasuke.</p><p>"Hikari," Kakashi drawled from behind his book. "Do you have a problem?"</p><p>"Do you think I have reason to?" The question was mild. Most would probably brush it off as her meaning 'No, I don't have a problem'. But Kakashi had heard her conversation with Ino. He remembered how well she'd deflected her friend's queries.</p><p>He decided to treat it as an honest question. "I don't. Do you?"</p><p>The girl paused for a long moment.</p><p>Kakashi tucked away his book and stared her down. "Hikari, answer me. Do you have reasons to have an issue?"</p><p>Hikari took her time, choosing her words. "In the kyokuba-dan, it is the student who chooses who to apprentice to."</p><p>Kakashi's eyebrow rose. "Would you have chosen differently?" They all heard 'would you have chosen someone other than me?'. The whole table froze.</p><p>The girl didn't answer. Instead she continued as if he hadn't interrupted. "Being chosen as a teacher is an honor. We respect those who pass on their skills, but it's an honor and responsibility that can be refused. I thought shinobi did things the other way. The senseis choose, to some extent, their student because they think they are suited to them." Kakashi didn't like where this was going, but she was right. It was, indeed, how it usually worked. Maito Gai had specifically chosen to apprentice Lee. The Sarutobi had an interest in the Ino-Shika-Cho formation.</p><p>The kunoichi glanced up and, still with an even and polite tone, said. "I think you didn't choose us, and you don't want to teach us."</p><p>Sasuke and Naruto remained silent. Team 10 didn't dare breathe.</p><p>Kakashi startled. The girl was right, to a certain extent. He didn't want to teach them. But she was also wrong. He had chosen them. Well, he'd chosen <em>her</em>. Of the three of them, he didn't expect <em>her</em> to say this to him.</p><p>"That's..." she couldn't say it was alright. It wasn't. Jounin senseis were supposed to build you up, help you figure out how you could specialize, and give you the skills you'd need to survive in their world. The team was in shambles, and Kakashi clearly didn't care to do anything about it. "It is what it is. What I don't understand is why you don't call in a favor and get us someone who is interested."</p><p>Asuma winced. Plenty of people owed Kakashi. In theory, he could do as the girl suggested. In practice, for the same reasons he could not fail this team, he also couldn't hand it off. The thing was, Asuma did think that Kakashi was trying. He was late and tried to hand off his genin's training to him, but he wasn't as disinterested in their progress as he could be.</p><p>"Maa, Hikari. I thought you understood that this isn't your compound." Kakashi closed his eye in a simile of a smile. It was a dismissal and a reprimand, both at once.</p><p>"Certainly, Kakashi-sensei. I do. I was just answering your question." The girl gave him a mild smile, as if they were discussing the weather. Asuma thought they were both exceptional actors. From afar, anyone would think the conversation had been pleasant and casual.</p><p>The genin went back to eating their ice-cream.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>"Hikari!" a lavander-haired boy called out.</p><p>Kakashi watched as his kunoichi turned. "Arata?"</p><p>The boy must be someone close to her, he mused. The girl was extremely formal, still calling her teammates with honorifics. The only ones she addressed casually were Ino and Shikamaru.</p><p>The boy reached their table and gave a quick bow to them all before inquiring, "Are you done for today?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Good," and then the boy handed his student a package of... dark chocolate?</p><p>"Why are you handing me a 'sorry I'm not sorry' gift?" his student asked. Kakashi's eyebrow rose. What the hell kind of gift was that?</p><p>"I volunteered you for extra training."</p><p>"Oh?" His student tensed subtly. Kakashi paid more attention. He thought back to the conversations he'd overheard and the times when she'd seemed worried to be heading back home. He was sure something was wrong, but his hands were tied. The Hokage hadn't heard him out.</p><p>"He wanted to train Jiro. Sorry."</p><p>"No, you're not," the kunoichi smiled. It didn't reach her eyes. "I'd have done the same if I'd been there, so thank you."</p><p>The boy nodded. The girl made quick work of breaking the bar into eight pieces. "Sasuke-san, it's not sweet," she said as she offered a piece to her teammate. Kakashi thought he saw her press her leg against Shikamaru's as she leaned to hand everyone a piece.</p><p>She rose, gave a shallow bow, and left.</p><p>Kakashi didn't know what to make of the exchange. The table was left in silence.</p><p>"You know something, Shikamaru." It was the Yamanaka heiress who accused the Nara heir. He didn't defend himself. "Why was Ishikawa-san here?" the girl pressed.</p><p>"Troublesome. He said why."</p><p>"Yeah?" She glanced at Shikamaru's clenched fists pointedly. "I'm her friend, too," she reminded him.</p><p>The boy nodded but kept his silence.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was a breaking point that needed to happen before Wave.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Hikari," he waited until she met his gaze. "I'll do better." It was a promise.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DAY 15</p><p> </p><p>Hikari woke up with a groan. She glanced at the clock. She'd have to get going soon if she wanted to get to the Training Grounds on time. She grimaced as she stumbled to her shower. She had taken an ice bath yesterday, but it seemed like it hadn't been enough. She'd have to do something about the soreness if she wanted to be able to move through training today. She turned the hot dial up. Blood rushed into her muscles. After a couple of minutes, she held her breath and started turning up the cold water and shutting off the hot. Her limbs fought through the contrast. She waited a whole minute before starting over again.</p><p> </p><p>Her usual bodysuit made her arms hurt to look at. Instead, she winced through putting on a compression tank top. Then, a long-sleeved shirt with finger-less gloves. She put on the rest of her usual outfit, tightening the bandages more than usual. Hikari choked down an energy bar and was out of the door.</p><p> </p><p>When she got to the Training Grounds, her teammates and Team 10 were already there. Hikari didn't bother with greetings. She plopped herself face-down beside Shikamaru, trying not to whimper. She must have made a very sorry sight because her best friend sat up. She felt his gaze studying her. She closed her eyes, trying to go back to sleep.</p><p>"Hikari?"</p><p>She wiggled her fingers at him, but didn't speak. The ground was comfortable.</p><p>"Can you sit up for me?"</p><p>She slowly rolled so she was staring at the sky. "Why?"</p><p>"Come on."</p><p>Gentle hands settled on her shoulders. She couldn't help her wince. The hands stilled but didn't move away.</p><p>"Hikari? What hurts the most?"</p><p>"Shoulders and arms," she rasped out. <em>I should drink more water. Hydrating is important for recovery.</em> She closed her eyes again.</p><p>"May I?"</p><p>Hikari didn't understand what he was asking, but she nodded. The hands lifted her up the rest of the way and carefully pulled her arms from her jacket's sleeves.</p><p>"Do you have anything on under?"</p><p>Hikari thought she heard Naruto spluttering somewhere behind her. There was a crash and then silence.</p><p>"Tank top."</p><p>"Arms up," came the soft order.</p><p>She tugged her hands from the shirt's thumb-holes. Hikari paused and braced herself. She slowly pulled her arms up, whimpering quietly.</p><p>She opened her eyes as cool air kissed her arms. Shikamaru was kneeling in front of her with a jar in his hands. She lifted her eyes to his in question.</p><p>"Anti-inflammatory cream. May I?" he gestured towards her arms.</p><p>She thought about it. They weren't alone, and they weren't only with friends. His sensei, who was the Hokage's son, and her teammates, who were mostly unknowns, were here too. But the Naras were allies now, and this was her person. This was Shikamaru. By that virtue alone, he had her allegiance. <em>What does it matter if more people realize it? We aren't exactly hiding.</em></p><p>"Yes, Shika, you may."</p><p>Nimble fingers tugged the lid off, dipped into the jar, and gripped her wrist. She kept herself facing Shikamaru, unwilling to let anyone into this moment. Shikamaru's eyes were focused on his self-imposed task. Thumbs rubbed up to her forearms. Her skin tingled. She didn't know if it was from the cream or his touch. When his hands, now up to her shoulders, put pressure, she let herself be turned so he could get at her back.</p><p>"I think that cream is magic," she informed him.</p><p>He huffed out a laugh. "Troublesome. It's our family's recipe. I asked dad what worked best on tired muscles."</p><p>"It's magic," she repeated. She could feel her arms going lax and soft.</p><p>"Done," he announced.</p><p>She hummed and reached for her shirt. She could already feel the difference. Her arms didn't scream at her as she lifted them. It was more like a soft sniffle.</p><p>She settled down on the ground again. Shikamaru sat next to her. She thought of those who had never experienced this level of ease and comfort with another human being and felt sorry for them.</p><p>"Wake me up when my sensei gets here?" she asked him.</p><p>"Sure."</p><p> </p><p>A subtle nudge woke her up. She consciously didn't stiffen when she remembered where she was. So, her sensei had finally shown up. From the sun's position, it had been more than three hours. A new record. Without letting the others know she was awake, she tensed and released her muscles. Sore, but she could move. That cream had really been magic. Shikamaru's family weren't geniuses for nothing.</p><p>A hand settled on the back of her knee and put pressure. She made her movements fluid as she sat up so she was cross-legged next to Shikamaru. She shot him a grateful smile and rested against the same trunk.</p><p>"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto yelled at their sensei.</p><p>"Maa, Naruto. A cute girl stopped me, so I danced."</p><p>Sasuke gave a derisive snort.</p><p>Kakashi-sensei eye-smiled at them. "Hikari? Nothing to say?"</p><p>"Dancing with someone beautiful can make you lose track of time," she agreed.</p><p>"Is that what happened yesterday? Was the guy your beautiful dancing partner?"</p><p>"If you're talking about Arata, yes. He was my dance partner."</p><p>"Ahh, Hikari, and do you think he's beautiful?"</p><p>Beside her Shikamaru tensed. She did too. Why was her sensei suddenly so interested in the comings and goings of the kyokuba-dan?</p><p>"It's not a matter of opinion. Arata is a beautiful person," she dismissed. She wouldn't be giving out information about him.</p><p>Shikamaru relaxed. Hikari didn't until her sensei hummed and let it drop. She folded her hands in front of her.</p><p>"Maa, Hikari. Why haven't you warmed up?"</p><p>"You have never told us to." <em>You told me to stick with what you told us to do. I'll do that. Let's see how you like it.</em></p><p>"I'm telling you now," his tone was harder.</p><p>"Of course, Kakashi-sensei," she smiled politely at him and went to her teammates. They moved so she was flanked by them. "Shall we?"</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke started a warm up session. Hikari wanted to frown. <em>Hadn't he already warmed up? And why isn't Naruto complaining?</em> They moved through the katas. Hikari tried not to grimace whenever a move pulled at her arms. She wasn't sure how successful she was. From Naruto's concerned glances, not very. She breathed through the position, focusing on the flow of the movements.</p><p>Kakashi clapped. "Now stretch."</p><p>Sasuke lead them through a basic routine. Hikari cocked her head when she noticed it was oriented towards leg flexibility. <em>Did they hear my conversation with Shikamaru? I knew it was a possibility, but I thought they'd be too busy sniping at each other to pay attention to me.</em> She didn't know how she felt about it.</p><p>Kakashi came over to them as they were doing a pigeon pose. "Arch back."</p><p>Hikari bent her waist, stretching backwards, but didn't make her arms follow the movement of her upper body.</p><p>"More."</p><p>She bent further, so her back was nearly touching her leg. She kept her arms resting by her sides. Kakashi crouched next to her. When he took both her hands in one of his, she tried not to stiffen. This was training, and he was her sensei. She tried not to stiffen for a different reason as he pulled her arms up and back until they rested on her back foot. She breathed hard.</p><p>"Better," he eye-smiled at her and didn't move from her side.</p><p>From her position, she couldn't see her teammates, but she was sure they were much more comfortable and higher than her. <em>Inhale. Exhale, and relax. Is this because of yesterday? I said he hadn't trained us. Is he trying to get me to stop this session so he can go back to not caring?</em></p><p>She would normally grin and take it. Hard sessions were nothing new to her, and they were an improvement over no training. But she was already sore, and he clearly knew it was her upper body that was troubling her. <em>Inhale, exhale.</em> There was nothing to it. <em>Inhale.</em> As she exhaled, she tried to relax into the position. She could do this in an over-split. If it weren't for her shoulder's screams, she wouldn't even need to be warmed up to do this.</p><p>Sasuke called out the next position. It was a cobra stretch. She breathed out, set her arms back at her sides, and moved her bent leg so both were stretched out behind her and her feet touched. Kakashi moved to stand behind her, feet flanking her knees. The rest Sasuke had offered her wasn't to be. Gloved hands took hold of her wrists and pulled. Only her sensei's hold kept her from face-planting. He moved her again so she was bent backwards. Each time she managed to relax, he leaned back further, until she could see his face upside-down and her arms were parallel to her legs. She closed her eyes. <em>Inhale, exhale and relax. Inhale and exhale. All you need to do is breathe.</em> He pulled back further. Her breathing stuttered as her rotator cuff cried out in pain.</p><p>"Am I doing this alright, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto suddenly called out from beside her. </p><p>Her sensei turned and let her go. Her shoulders screamed as they were suddenly released from their position. She clenched her lower back so she wouldn't hit her face on the ground and tried to even out her breathing.</p><p>Sasuke came to stand in front of her. "Stretching is done," he announced.</p><p>She nodded and rolled onto her back.</p><p>"Let's do some conditioning exercises," Kakashi told them.</p><p>Hikari tried not to let her dismay show. Two conditioning sessions in a row would be hell in the best situation. With a sensei trying to prove a point...</p><p> </p><p>It had been awful. Even with Sasuke and Naruto getting creative in trying to keep Kakashi's attention away from her, her body was aching by the time he called it a day. Still, her teammates had really given it their all. From Sasuke tripping up Naruto so Kakashi had to go and fix his posture, to Naruto plain out yelling whatever was on his mind at Kakashi to get his attention, they had tried. She didn't know why they had, but she was truly grateful. It went a long way to getting her to forgive them for letting her fall. </p><p> </p><p>As Kakashi walked out, Hikari made herself put on her jacket and walk a lap around the Training Ground. Team 10 was long gone, off to a mission. Her teammates followed her.</p><p>"Hikari, are you... are you okay?" Naruto asked, hesitant.</p><p>"Everything hurts, but I didn't pull anything. Thank you. Both of you."</p><p>Sasuke nodded. "You never told him to stop, never complained. Why?"</p><p>"I think the whole point was to get us to call him off."</p><p>"So, he could tell us we didn't want to be trained after all?"</p><p>"Who knows," Hikari shrugged. She dropped to the ground to do some cooling down stretches. She closed her eyes.</p><p>"Hikari," Naruto started. She opened one eye. He was shifting his weight from one foot to another. He glanced at Sasuke and then back at her.  "We shouldn't have dropped you."</p><p>"The thing is, I'm not mad about being dropped." Their head snapped towards her. She sat up. "When learning a new skill, it's almost a given that your base will fumble a catch or the flyer will wobble. It's about why you didn't catch me. You didn't even care. You weren't thinking about me. I was just another thing to fight about. Can you understand why I'd be upset? We don't have to like each other, but we need to be able to rely on one another. You showed me I couldn't."</p><p>Naruto looked down. Sasuke looked away.</p><p>"And Naruto-san," she said. <em>One more time. If there's even a chance that this team can work... I can reach out one more time.</em> "About Haruno-san, please listen to me." She waited for his nod and looked him in the eye. "I think you can do better than her. You deserve someone who respects you, likes you, and wants to be with you. I... don't like her because of Ino. I won't say anything about her to you again, but I won't stand by if she tries to hit you again. If you won't defend yourself, then your team will have to do it for you." She glanced at Sasuke. He didn't nod or give a verbal assent, but he didn't say he wouldn't either. She decided to take is as a win. She finished her stretches and stood up. "I need to go eat something. See you tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p>DAY 16</p><p> </p><p>They were currently at an apple orchard, picking the fruits from the trees. Despite being told not to shake the trunks and not to pull the apples straight away from their branches, it was the smoothest D-rank they had ever been assigned. Because it wasn't yet ripening season, they just had to pick up the stragglers and special varieties. Kakashi-sensei hadn't allowed Naruto to use his clones, but they had settled on going row by row together. One of them held the bucket and picked up the ones at ground level. Another climbed trees. And Naruto had proposed they took turns carrying Hikari for the rest. She got the apples at trees whose branches stretched too high to climb. With the farmer setting a table with refreshments outside at midday, it was a pleasant afternoon. Afterwards, they walked back to the Mission Desk and were dismissed by their sensei. </p><p>"Hikari," he stopped her. Her teammates stopped and turned, too. The masked shinobi waved them off. They hesitated but went on their ways.</p><p>"Yes, Kakashi-sensei?" She was curious. Her teacher hadn't bothered talking to any of them today.</p><p>"Do you have a training session at your compound today?"</p><p>"Yes," she said simply.</p><p>"You said mentors are respected in your compound."</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>"How much?"</p><p>"A lot." She wasn't going to explain. Someone who chose to give up their hard-won knowledge carried a lot of weight. It was how Arata and she had managed to keep on top of the favors trade, even though she was at the Academy most of the time. Since she'd never perform and they'd never perform together, every move they came up with was up for trade. And worth a lot. Her choreographies, too, were practically a luxury, since she normally took the time to throw in a new modification or two.</p><p>"Enough for me to enter the kyokuba-dan's grounds?"</p><p>She paused and pierced her sensei with her eyes.</p><p>"You said you wanted to keep my shinobi training separate from the kyokuba-dan."</p><p>He said nothing. </p><p>"It'd depend," she said.</p><p>"On what?" So, he'd caught on to it. She would answer with truth, since he was her sensei, but she wouldn't volunteer information.</p><p>"Why you'd enter, who'd accompany you, how long you would stay," she shrugged.</p><p>"Can I accompany you today to your training session?"</p><p>Her eyes widened. "Yes, of course. If it's about me and training or my safety, you have permission to come in. You won't be able to interfere with today's training, but you can observe."</p><p>He eye-smiled at her.</p><p>"Why, though?" She asked, bewildered.</p><p>"Why what?"</p><p>"Why would you want to come today? It's a ribbon lesson. Do you even know what that apparatus looks like?"</p><p>"No, but I'm sure I'll learn."</p><p>"But... it's not a shinobi skill. It's more like dance."</p><p>He shrugged, but didn't offer up his reasons.</p><p>She sighed. She didn't understand why he was so adamant about seeing her training, but he had a right to. He was her teacher. "The lesson starts in nearly two hours. I was going to eat something before. Do you wish to join me, or should we meet at the gates?"</p><p>He hesitated. She fought not to roll her eyes. Her sensei was so weird. "It'd be no trouble at all. If you'd prefer it, we can eat at my home."</p><p>"Thank you," he eye-smiled.</p><p>She nodded to him and started walking. He followed her, staying by her side with his hands on his pockets.</p><p> </p><p>She put the dishes on the table on took a seat in front of her sensei. Hikari kept her eyes fixated on his bowl, only looking up whenever he put his cutlery down. Between bites, she explained what rhythmic was and its apparatuses.</p><p>"My specialties are hoop and ribbon. I prefer hoop for fun, though," she offered.</p><p>"When you say ribbon..."</p><p>"Yes, I do mean an actual ribbon. It's 6 meters long and about 5 centimeters wide. Mine are generally satin."</p><p>"And... you twirl it."</p><p>"Yes, I suppose you can say that." She smiled. She thought it was funny, how underwhelmed he was. She was done with the food. She got up, rinsed their dishes, and went to get a ribbon. "Here you go."</p><p>She handed a bright pink ribbon to him with a gleam in her eyes. "I'll go get changed."</p><p>He nodded, turning the ribbon over and rotating it between his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Hikari put on an emerald green leotard, black shorts, and black leg-warmers. Then, she pulled off her hitaiate and braids, and brushed her hair before flipping it upside down. She sectioned off the hair from the ears down into four and French braided each. She flipped her hair back to normal and gathered the rest of the strands and the four braids into a high ponytail. She added an emerald ribbon and braided the whole tail, braids and ribbon included, into one rope.</p><p>She grabbed her bag and walked back down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Hatake Kakashi glanced up when the girl bounded down the stairs and tried not to let his surprise show. Without her hitaiate and with her hair pulled back instead of parted down the middle, his student looked completely different. And that was without taking her change of outfit into account.</p><p>Kurenai had asked him if the girl was taking after him with her choice of clothing. He hadn't understood what she meant. She'd pointed out that, except for her fingers, every part of his kunoichi was covered from the neck down. Seeing her with her arms and legs bare and without her weapon's pouch made her seem oddly vulnerable. He shook his head to dispel the protective path his thoughts were going towards.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought we could go early, so I can show you first what the discipline is about."</p><p>He shrugged. To be frank, he'd expected something different, like seeing her launch herself through the air or walk the tightrope.</p><p>"Before that though, there is something you need to know about tonight's session." His gaze sharpened. His genin took a deep breath. "Today's trainer isn't from the kyokuba-dan. He agreed to teach some of his famous moves, so that's what I'll be learning. You may not like how he teaches me, but he won't touch me, and you can't interfere - with words, presence, physical, or other means. None."</p><p>He frowned but nodded. She'd given him no wiggle room, but if the trainer couldn't touch her... he shouldn't be moved to interfere.</p><p>He handed her the ribbon. She tossed it on the couch and gestured him out the door.</p><p> </p><p>The same as when he'd followed her to her house, he could see a massive difference from the time he'd been here with the Sandaime. No one approached them, but the compound was alive. Only years of training and not wanting to make any offense kept him from staring. He could see the different gatherings of people. Some were supervising little kids, others were practicing their craft, and some were just taking in the sun. The air was filled with laughter and songs. The people wore a mix of colors, and some he had never before seen on clothes. Some showed skin, others were nearly as covered as himself. Some had make-up on, others went bare-faced. Some had long hair, others had none. There seemed to be no norm, no common feature between them all. And yet, they all bowed their heads in greeting as Hikari escorted him further into the compound. He followed Hikari's lead and nodded back.</p><p> </p><p>They arrived to a huge but empty gymnasium. One wall held mirrors from floor to ceiling. A ballet barre spanned the opposite side.  His student settled on the floor, put on what she'd told him were toe shoes but looked like half of a sock to him, and stretched. He leaned on the wall and stared. Aside from yesterday, when she was already sore, he had never seen her stretch. He fought not to cringe at how she could bend her body. It didn't take her too long before she was fishing out a ribbon from her bag. It was attached to a wooden handle.</p><p>"I'm going to do a quick routine that I choreographed some months ago, for the kids who had to choose their specialty. It's designed to show the apparatus in all its levels - air, ground, and floor. If that's alright with you."</p><p>He nodded to her and gestured her ahead. She smiled and went off to a corner of the room. Upbeat music filled the air. She went to the center of the floor, facing him, and began.</p><p> </p><p>As his student leapt, pirouetted, and crossed through the room, the ribbon drew spirals and shapes around, above, and below her. He gaped. She ended the routine with one hand holding the wooden handle and the other extended, offering the ribbon to him.</p><p>"So, you twirl the ribbon." He hadn't realized how much of an understatement or insult that truly was.</p><p>"I twirl the ribbon," she agreed easily with a gleam on her eye. "The hoop is visually more impressive," she shrugged. Kakashi struggled with the concept. "So are other disciplines, like the aerial ones. They are designed to shock. Floor is mostly designed to awe you with its beauty, and for you to never realize how hard the moves are." She spoke with passion, and Kakashi could suddenly gleam why her family encouraged children to follow theirs. It was beautiful.</p><p>She offered him the handle. He took it, reluctant. She got another one from her bag.</p><p>"Hold it at the end, with the index finger extended." He shifted his grip. She smiled warmly. "Try not to knot the ribbon," she offered as she created a generous amount of space between them and made circles with her whole shoulder. He could see how the ribbon followed, flat side facing him always. She showed him her profile. The satin created perfect circles.</p><p>He straightened, a bit offended. He couldn't do pirouettes while his hands kept a ribbon moving through his legs, but he could make a circle. He moved his arms and raised his eyebrow at her. She gestured to his back. He turned to the mirror and stared. His ribbon wasn't making circles. It was making ugly ovals. "Don't worry about it hitting the ground. Finish the movement."</p><p>He followed her lead, and made a circle. She grinned. "Let's try coils. Draw a circle with your finger while you keep the stick facing down. The movement is in your wrist. Don't let it touch the floor."</p><p>He tried, facing the mirror. His circles varied in shapes and sizes.</p><p>"Try making the movement sharper and faster to draw solid figures." He did and it was better, until the ribbon tangled. He glared at it. She offered him her own while she untangled the other.</p><p>"It's less likely to tangle if the tip is downwards at all times."</p><p>He tried it again. It was better. He handed the handle back to her. She took it and didn't press.</p><p>"Today, he's probably going to teach me a different pirouette. I have pretty good control and balance, so it shouldn't be too bad. It's three hours long. Are you sure you want to stay?"</p><p>His gaze sharpened. Was this her plan? Show him the instrument, reassure him a bit, and scare him off with promised boredom. He thought not. "I'll stay," he eye-smiled at her.</p><p>"There's a bench there," she shrugged. She tried to seem unconcerned, but her glance at the clock gave her away. He settled on the seat she'd pointed out to him. His back was to the mirror, and he could easily see the rest of the room.  </p><p>The door opened.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi clenched his teeth and tried not to snarl. It had started out fine, with exercises he had previously thought were only suited to ballet. The trainer - Tanaka Sota, he'd learned - then put her through a brutal stretching routine at the barre. His student had had to kick back a leg until she could hook her toes in the barre and then had been asked to straighten it. After that, in the highest over-splits had seen, she'd leant back until her head touched her back leg. Kakashi thought backs weren't meant to be bent like that, but Tanaka didn't touch her, and her student's breathing was steady and deep. So, he'd let it go.</p><p>The jumps with splits in the air had only made him raise his eyebrow at the sheer quantity, until Tanaka had told her to put weights on her ankles and start over. But Hikari hadn't said a word and her legs had still formed a straight line in the air. The stupid asshole had then started criticizing her arms in the jumps. Kakashi couldn't believe it.</p><p>But then, after that first hour, they'd started on pirouettes. And the comments had become worse and worse. He told her to stay on one foot, on her tiptoes, for ridiculous amounts of time, and then asked her why she was trembling. And the girl still didn't say anything.</p><p>They were now going into the third hour, and Tanaka finally told her to grab a ribbon. Kakashi had moved her bag so it was beside him, so Hikari came towards him. Her eyes were studiously ignoring him, and her breaths were too even not to be intentional. Kakashi decided it wouldn't do. As she gripped the handle, he intercepted her, putting his hand over hers. Wide eyes flew up to his. He'd keep his word and say nothing to her, but he nodded to her without releasing eye contact, trying to convey to her that she was doing well. She wasn't failing because she wasn't trying. She was completing what he told her to do, and trying to do it the best she could. She closed her eyes and breathed out before nodding back to him.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi didn't understand what Tanaka was telling her, and the trainer didn't demonstrate what he wanted her to do. So, he waited.</p><p>His genin went to the center of the floor. She started out hard, with a triple needle pirouette, both hands holding her back foot. The ribbon enveloped her as if she were the eye of a satin hurricane. As she came out, she kept her leg raised into a split behind her. She bent the hand holding the ribbon behind her back, the ribbon still twirling on her other side. Coils, she'd called them. She did a single-hand front walkover. She held the position, legs in a split, forming a perfect vertical line with no hands on the floor. One of her wrists still drew coils. She straightened and froze. Kakashi narrowed his eye. The ribbon had a knot. He blinked. He hadn't noticed when the loops had tangled together.</p><p>"You're always off.  Why can't you get it right? Hm?!"</p><p>His student kept quiet, nimble fingers undoing the knot.</p><p>"I asked you a question! Why can't you get it right?!"</p><p>Kakashi clenched his fists. She went back to the center.</p><p>"Again!"</p><p>Hikari went at it, doing the hurricane triple turn and then the walkover. No knots this time. She straightened out fine and crossed the floor with two leaping splits. As if the whirls she had started out with weren't enough, she did four this time. Only one hand held her ankle. The other stretched out behind her at an angle, drawing pretty curls. This time, Kakashi could see how the tail tangled two of the curls together. The turns stuttered out to a halt.</p><p>"Tell me why you did it wrong. Tell me."</p><p>Kakashi had to force his fists to uncurl. It wouldn't do to punch a civilian.</p><p>"Tell me why!"</p><p>His student kept quiet and went back to the center.</p><p>"Again!"</p><p>Triple turn, walkover, split, leap again. One turn, two turns, three turns, and tangled again.</p><p>"You trembled on that turn! Why did you tremble!"</p><p>Hikari went back to the center.</p><p>"Again!"</p><p>Three turns, walkover, double leaps... four turns. Kakashi smiled. The arm holding the handle did a wide circle, like the one she'd taught him. While the ribbon circled, Hikari bowed as if thanking her audience and stepped on the ribbon with one foot. She then did a front walkover, using the momentum to launch the ribbon with her foot. It flew through the air, handle first. As it crossed the room, Hikari followed with another front walkover. As she finished, she knelt, stretched out her arm, and caught the ribbon. Kakashi's eye widened. That had been beautiful. His student wasn't done, though. She stood up and drew a circle again. This time, she caught the tail with the other hand as she stepped on the ribbon. When her hands went down, she set the tail in front of her. She did the walkover and the ribbon's handle flew again. Hikari straightened out, caught the tail, and pulled. The handle flew back to her. Her arms came out, fingers stretched. They brushed wood, and didn't manage to grasp it.</p><p>"Why did you get it wrong? Why did you tremble?! Again!"</p><p>And again, his student twirled and leapt and twirled again. She bowed and launched the ribbon. She finished the second walkover and knelt, arm outstretched. The handle clattered to the floor. Hikari closed her eyes and swallowed.</p><p>"Get up. GET UP! Get back to the center. We aren't finished."</p><p>Hikari kept her silence. Kakashi wanted to yell at the fucking asshole. This time, before starting, hazel eyes searched out his own. He tried to reassure her, even as he noticed that she looked exhausted.</p><p>Triple turn, two jumps, one turn. Two. Three - and they stuttered out. Kakashi leaned forward. The ribbon didn't have a knot.</p><p>"Why did you tremble? Why are you trembling?"</p><p>"I didn't - "</p><p>"Shut up. You trembled. Except for a single pirouette, you trembled. All the damn time. You are a coward. AGAIN!"</p><p>Three pirouettes, two leaps, four spins. A bow. Step on the ribbon, double walkovers. Kneel, and catch. Kakashi breathed out in relief. Step on the ribbon, put the tail in front, launch, catch the tail, pull... and catch the handle. 'There you go', Kakashi wanted to yell out. But Hikari was closing her eyes and controlling her breathing. He paused. What could be wrong? She'd completed the ridiculous sequence.</p><p>"Why did you do it wrong!? Can't you see the end of the stick, stupid girl!?"</p><p>He narrowed his eye. What did it matter if she'd caught it in the middle?</p><p>"I'm too tired," Hikari's voice was soft.</p><p>"You gave up. You failed."</p><p>"No, I-."</p><p>"Yes, you did. You can't even do it for yourself, can you? Again! Prove yourself!"</p><p>Hikari stood again in the center. She completed the twirls, the jumps, the twirls again. She bowed, did the walkovers, knelt, and didn't catch the handle. Kakashi stood up.</p><p>"Go to hell. You were trash. You are dirty trash today. Except for a single pirouette, you trembled. All the damn time. You are a coward."</p><p>His student wasn't getting up. He tried to stop himself from leaking killing intent into the gymnasium.</p><p>"Get up. Again!"</p><p>Hikari put pressure on her hands and stood up. Her arms were trembling. Tired eyes sought out his. He held her gaze, hoping she got what she needed from him. She went back to center. Triple turns in needle. The splits in the air were a bit lower, but still straight. One turn, two turns - and the ribbon knotted. Tanaka noticed, too. "Get out. You're wasting my time." His student's fingers paused on the knot.</p><p>"GET OUT!"</p><p>Hikari glanced at him. Kakashi gestured to her bag. She took a step towards him. He eye-smiled at her. <em>Yes, let's go. His goal isn't to get you to learn the sequence. You have it but are too tired to do it. This is just to prove a point.</em> Kakashi's breath caught. Exactly like him yesterday. He tried to get rid of the thought. He'd never yelled at her. He had pushed her, but he was nothing like this civilian. Right?</p><p>Hikari reached him, put shoes on, and let her rolled ribbon fall to the bag. Kakashi put a gloved hand on the top of her head. He paused. Last time, she'd rejected the gesture. He waited, but she didn't pull away. He breathed out, relieved. Maybe she was too tired to <em>not</em> take the comfort. He didn't care. It meant he still hadn't screwed up too badly. He gestured for her to lead them out.</p><p>Instead of leading them to her house, she led them to a small hill. She plopped down on the grass with none of her usual grace and pulled a sweatshirt from her bag. After putting it on, she started cooling down stretches. He settled next to her.</p><p>"Sorry you had to see that. I'm usually..." she swallowed hard. "I don't usually do so badly."</p><p>"No," his voice was hard and final.</p><p>She looked at him, startled, and lowered her eyes.</p><p>He grimaced behind his mask. She was too tired to read his tone.</p><p>"You didn't do anything wrong. It's his fault, not yours."</p><p>"Ribbon..." her voice trembled. "It's beautiful. Today... I didn't do it justice." Her voice was so small. He never wanted to punch someone so much. He had never heard that tone from her. Cold, polite, happy, caring, delighted, teasing when talking to the Nara... but not this. He... wasn't good with words. His hands flew through the seals. Boar. Dog. Rooster. Monkey. Ram. He put down his hand on the grass. The kunoichi glanced up at the surge of smoke. Pakkun shook his fur out and turned to him, questioningly.</p><p>He picked him up and put him in Hikari's lap. She froze, hands straightening out on the ground.</p><p>"Good evening," she said to the summon. "I'm Sakasu Hikari, part of Kakashi-sensei's team."</p><p>Kakashi nearly face-palmed. He should have expected this from his most polite, courteous, cute little genin.</p><p>"I'm Pakkun. My paws are soft and supple." He held them up.</p><p>She smiled at him but didn't move.</p><p>"You may touch them."</p><p>"Thank you." She put her hands in front of him first, offering. He sniffed at them delicately before putting a paw on top of them. Her shoulders relaxed, but she still looked confused.</p><p>"Kakashi-sensei?" she questioned.</p><p>"Maa, Hikari. I saw something beautiful today."</p><p>Hazel eyes went impossibly wide before glancing down at Pakkun. "No, you didn't. Now you'll want to train me even less," she whispered.</p><p>"Explain." </p><p>She hesitated. </p><p>"I want to know," he added.</p><p>"I told you we choose our teachers. It's an honor because someone valued your skills and asked to learn them. It's also an honor to be accepted because skills are valuable in negotiation. Like with Tanaka. For someone to accept to give them up... it's powerful to us. For someone to accept and then refuse to teach... It tells everyone that the student proved unworthy."</p><p>He froze. Pakkun came to the rescue and demanded more pets while his thoughts raced.</p><p>"I'm sorry for having been such a lousy teacher."</p><p>She shrugged. "It's within your rights." Her voice was back to being perfectly civil. </p><p>Pakkun pushed his nose against her skin. She glanced down and drew his face with great care. Kakashi breathed out.</p><p>"It had nothing to do with you."</p><p>"If you say so."</p><p>Right, he had screwed up.</p><p>"Hikari," he waited until she met his gaze. "I'll do better." It was a promise. "I need you to tell me about Tanaka." Shikaku had told him that the compound supported her. Why were they doing nothing?</p><p>She stroked down Pakkun's back. "Nothing to tell. It's being handled."</p><p>She smiled at him. If he hadn't seen the real thing, he would have swallowed it - hook, line, and sinker. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. </p><p>"You won't tell me anything else, will you?" he sighed.</p><p>Her smile widened. "Should I walk you back?"</p><p>"Sure." He picked up Pakkun and stood up before holding out his hand to hers. </p><p>She regarded it for a long moment and then closed her own around his. He pulled her up. </p><p>"Tomorrow, be on time and warm up."</p><p>She nodded. </p><p>They walked in silence to the gates.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did you like Kakashi's POV?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sasuke's lip pulled back on one side, obviously pleased with his team's success.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DAY 17</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru stepped through the gates of his clan's compound. He dragged his feet. It was too early, but he wanted to see if he could catch Hikari alone at the Training Grounds. He hadn't talked to her in a while. He sighed. It was just his luck to have a best friend who liked to arrive early to everything. What a drag.</p><p>Someone dropped from the tree right in front of him. His hands tore out of his pockets and he extended his arms to the sides to keep his balance. When he finally stood steady again, he glared at the figure. Hikari took one look at his face, threw back her head, and laughed.</p><p>"Troublesome," he grumbled.</p><p>That only made her laugh harder. She doubled over. He huffed and started walking. He made it about five strides before a weight settled on his back. He rocked forwards, but steadied quickly. Hikari wrapped her legs around his waist. She kept herself high enough that he wouldn't struggle too much with her weight. From the corner of his eye, he could see her grin.</p><p>When he didn't lift his hands to support her legs, she let herself start to slide off. But he hadn't been his friend for so long without knowing how to carry her, especially in a simple piggyback ride. He caught her and hefted her up a little. Still...</p><p>"What a drag," he sighed. </p><p>Hikari looped her arms around his neck.</p><p>"So," she announced. "Kakashi-sensei came to the compound yesterday."</p><p>Shocked, he went to turn his face towards her. Her lips brushed his cheek. He dropped her legs, face burning. At the same time, she let go of his shoulders and leaned back, startled.</p><p>The weight on his back was gone. He could feel mortification rising up in him. If the guards could see them from their station, they were going to laugh themselves to death.</p><p>He turned around. Hikari was on her back, staring at the morning sky. A breath huffed out of her.</p><p>"Ow."</p><p>He peered down at her.</p><p>"Sorry!"</p><p>"Sorry!"</p><p>They both blurted out at the same time.</p><p>Silence. Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck. His friend covered her red face with her hands. He wanted to curse himself. Two days ago, he hadn't expected Hikari to actually let him put the cream with their teams watching. Even if he hadn't meant for this to happen, this had probably pushed her too -</p><p>Her hand shot up. He blinked but took it and hefted her to her feet.</p><p>"Sorry. I let go. It's my fault," she offered. She linked her arm through his and started walking again.</p><p>Shikamaru hadn't expected this, but he wasn't a genius for nothing. If he had miscalculated a moment ago, then maybe...</p><p>"My fault, too." He let her hand slide down his forearm and linked his fingers through hers. He ignored her wide eyes and blush. "So, your sensei went to your compound?" He held his breath. </p><p>He released it only when she squeezed his hand and started telling him her news.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Hikari gripped Shikamaru's hand a bit tighter before letting go and joining Sasuke. Her teammate glanced up and nodded. She smiled back.</p><p>"We should warm up without getting exhausted."</p><p>"Hn. You think Kakashi will train us?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"He'll still be late."</p><p>She laughed. "Yes."</p><p> </p><p>Naruto joined them warming up even before the rest of Team 10 arrived.</p><p>"Naruto-san, do you ever get tired?" Hikari asked as they jogged around the grounds. </p><p>"I guess so?"</p><p>Hikari traded glances with Sasuke. That wasn't a yes.</p><p>"Do your shadow clones tire you out?"</p><p>"No?"</p><p>"Do you think we could train with them today?"  she breathed deeply as she pumped her arms. "While we wait for Kakashi-sensei?"</p><p>"Sure!"</p><p> </p><p>They were trying to find out the limits to Naruto's shadow clones, and failing. </p><p>"How long can you hold them?"</p><p>"Until they get dispelled," Naruto was confused. "You saw them. They can take some damage, but if you hit them hard enough or often enough, they poof out."</p><p>That wasn't what Hikari was asking. But it told her that, unless the clone was hurt, it could last indefinitely. </p><p>"Can they do jutsus, dobe?"</p><p>The blond hesitated. </p><p>"You could ask a clone to henge itself," Hikari offered.</p><p>"Yeah, look at this!" Naruto stood up, eager to show them something. Once both him and a clone were in front of his teammates, they both made the Ram seal. "Sexy Technique!"</p><p>A burst of smoke cleared. Before them stood two beautiful, naked, blonde women. Clouds hid their chest and the area between their legs. </p><p>"Dobe!"</p><p>Naruto took in Sasuke's expression. Realization dawned upon him. He glanced worriedly at his almost completely covered, female teammate. </p><p>She blinked. "So, your clones <em>can</em> do jutsus! Great, you even changed the gender. Is the no-clothes a choice, or are clothes not copied?"</p><p>Sasuke turned to stare at her. Naruto dispelled the technique. </p><p>"You're not mad?"</p><p>"We asked you to henge yourself." She regarded her teammates. <em>Why are they looking at me like that? </em>"Oh, you're talking about the naked part. I think it's ingenious, actually. Takes advantage of the viewer's weaknesses. I don't think it'll work against most kunoichi, though."</p><p>
  <em>It's masterful, is what it is. So many of the performances in the kyokuba-dan took advantage of drawing the gaze into the body and its movements. Most people look where you want them to look. His jutsu is a wonderful diversion tactic because it's so unexpected.</em>
</p><p>Ino came striding from the trees' shade. "Hikari! You can't mean that. It objectifies women!"</p><p>She turned to her friend. "No? The viewer objectifies women. Naruto-san is taking advantage of that. Maybe those stupid enough to fall for it will learn not to." <em>Like negative reinforcement. </em></p><p>Ino appeared thoughtful. "I thought you'd be mad."</p><p>"He isn't harming anyone. He undresses himself, or his clones. No one's consent is being violated." She turned to Naruto. "Naruto-san, you can't turn into someone real and then perform the jutsu with their bodies. <em>That</em> would make me mad."</p><p>Naruto put his hands up. "I promise, Hikari!"</p><p>"So? Can you make them with clothes? What about someone who doesn't resemble you?"</p><p>"Yes, dattebayo!"</p><p> </p><p>When their sensei arrived, Hikari repressed the urge to giggle. She saw the silver-haired shinobi blink as he took in the two sets of Sasukes and Hikaris and no Naruto.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>One set turned to him and responded in unison. "We're playing mirror! I imitate Sasuke's and Hikari's movements, so my clones can look like them."</p><p>"That's... smart, actually."</p><p>The set made up of Narutos grinned up at Kakashi. Hikari warily took one step towards her sensei. It was disturbing, seeing Naruto's wide grin on Sasuke's impassive face. The jounin shinobi recovered faster than her.</p><p>"Today you're going to be working together, the three of you. How do you think you can fight together? What should you work on?"</p><p>The three of them looked at each other. Sasuke and Naruto shared a look and nodded. Sasuke took a step forward. "We should incorporate what we do best," he started. "Speed and taijutsu, for Hikari and I. Clones and stamina, for Naruto. Fire and other ninjutsu. And..." he trailed off.</p><p>Naruto turned to Hikari. "We think we can do something unexpected with throws. Sasuke has great aim, you're really precise and fight best at close combat, and I can spam clones to act as throwers."</p><p>Hikari cocked her head to the side. "You've talked about this." <em>They're not even insulting one another.</em></p><p>Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "The day Kakashi-sensei put us through conditioning." <em>Right, I'd left them to it to get something to eat. And they were considerably better yesterday, at the orchard.</em></p><p>"So... speed, aim, and persistence?" Hikari asked her teammates.</p><p>"It could be something you build upon, as you learn more," Kakashi chimed in.</p><p>"... and throws," Hikari mumbled. It made sense, actually. She doubted they thought of Sasuke as a flyer, so that left them both as bases. After they threw her, they could attack full front as the heavy-hitters they were. It also meant their team could shorten the distance in seconds, and attack through it. All of them worked best from mid to close combat. They could also potentially get her behind their adversaries. She sighed. She'd have to work on aiming as she was moving.</p><p>"Kunoichi aren't usually close-range fighters, so it'd take them by surprise," Sasuke added.</p><p>She nodded distractedly.</p><p>"So?" Naruto asked, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.</p><p>"I think it's solid," she offered.</p><p>Naruto grinned wide and threw his arms in the air. Sasuke smirked. </p><p>Kakashi clapped.</p><p>"It'd mean a lot of training, for all of you. Hikari, you'd have to continue learning to fight with the neko-te and get faster. I haven't seen your aim, but you'll have to get it to be impeccable. Naruto, you need to learn to use your clones and get your taijutsu sharp. Your clones can only overwhelm an opponent if they know what they're doing. Sasuke, you'd have it harder than the others." The three genin looked up at him. "Hikari and Naruto will probably end up separated. Especially if he'll be doing most of the throwing. You'll need to be able to fight with them both and read the fight to know where you're needed. And all of you would need to learn throws. It'd mean learning how to trust and be trusted," he warned.</p><p>Hikari looked at Naruto, and then at Sasuke. She nodded, determined. Like she said, it was a solid plan. She was actually surprised they'd come up with it and actually agreed on something.</p><p>They nodded back.</p><p>"Alright, then. Let's get started," Kakashi eye-smiled at them.</p><p> </p><p>DAY 18</p><p> </p><p>"Today is the last day our teams will train together," Asuma told them. "So, we have something planned out for you."</p><p>"What a drag," Hikari's friend mumbled from beside her. Ino elbowed him from the other side.</p><p>"Together with Team 8, we're going to be putting you through a small competition. The three teams will have to complete the same task, and we'll grade you from best execution to poorest."</p><p>"What task?!" Naruto asked, bouncing in place.</p><p>"Each team will get their turn retrieving a scroll with their team's number. The scrolls will be placed in a secured room inside of a bar."</p><p>"That's all?" Sasuke asked.</p><p>"That's it. Come on, let's go meet Team 8 and your sensei." Asuma smiled at them.</p><p>"Troublesome," Shikamaru added.</p><p>Ino grinned, Chouji chewed, and Hikari's thoughts whirled.</p><p> </p><p>Hikari took hold of Sasuke's armband and Naruto's sleeve and tugged lightly. They turned towards her. She gestured to the side with her head. They followed her a bit way off the other teams. Their sensei glanced at them but let them be.</p><p>"We can't walk in there without a plan. This test isn't designed with us in mind."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Naruto asked her.</p><p>"It's a mix of recon, stealth, and retrieval mission. Team 10 is great at recon and Team 8 at stealth. We... are not meant for any of the three. We're a combat team because of you two."</p><p>"So, it's rigged?" Sasuke asked, annoyed.</p><p>"Not necessarily. I think Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei designed it, and Kakashi-sensei... didn't object. It's likely not meant to be unfair."</p><p>Naruto tugged at his hair. "We're going to lose!"</p><p>"It's going to be more difficult for us. That doesn't mean we can't do it right. Now, I'm the most skilled at this type of mission. Are you willing to listen to me?"</p><p>She waited. This was the deciding factor. She could come up with a solid plan, but if they weren't going to listen, then all the planning in Five Nations wouldn't help. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other, and then at her. </p><p>Sasuke nodded.</p><p>"We won't lose, dattebayo!"</p><p>She smiled. "So, here's what I think we can do."</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>"Naruto, where's Hikari?" Shikamaru drawled.</p><p>'Hikari' turned towards him and stuttered out, "What do you mean, Shikamaru? I mean, Shika! I'm here!"</p><p>"Troublesome. Hikari doesn't move like that, and she definitively doesn't speak like that. Where is she?"</p><p>The figure in front of Shikamaru deflated, "This is her plan! Don't ruin it, Shikamaru!"</p><p>"Her plan?"</p><p>"Yes, dattebayo!"</p><p>He nodded and scanned the room. They were seated at a very long table, with the wall at their backs. In front of them were the rest of the customers. Among civilians, Shikamaru could see three shinobi who didn't bother to remain inconspicuous. He recognized a couple of them, so probably jounin. He was sure they had come not only to see the new genin, but also to poke fun at their senseis. At their left and the room's end stretched a huge stage. Behind it laid the room they had had to get into. His team had been the first one up, and they had done rather well. </p><p>His gaze sharpened on the dancers. On one dancer in particular. She was wearing crimson from head to toe. The harem pants and top were paired with a face veil that covered the dancer's face from the nose down. A crown rested on top of her head, and veils stretched from it to both of her hands, tied at the middle fingers. The dance had progressed from slow and graceful movements and rotations of the wrists to wider and sharper motions. As the song rose, the dancers made flowing, sinuous lines and continued to speed up with the drums. Each strike was punctuated with a sharp turn of the head. Between the percussions, the dancers slowed, creating texture and depth. </p><p>Ino smacked his arm. "Stop staring, Shikamaru! It's rude!"</p><p>Shikamaru rolled his eyes but blushed. Ino thought he was staring at her movements. He had to admit, they were entrancing. Which was why he didn't know how the others hadn't noticed the clone or Hikari on stage. There was no mistaking that sort of liquid grace.</p><p>Team 8 returned to the table. They had done alright up until Kiba had attracted too much attention. Hinata had been too shy and stuttered too much to pull it away fast. Shino and his kikaichus had gotten the job done. For his part, Kiba had recovered and was able to get himself and Hinata off the hook. </p><p>The jounins announced that it was time for Team 7 to get their scroll. Then, they headed off to join the other three shinobi at their table. Shikamaru watched as Naruto and his clones floundered for a moment, before making themselves huddle together, "planning". He cringed. Naruto wasn't the best of actors. </p><p>The music came to an end. The dancers exited the stage, heading to the room the scroll was in. One of the escorts unlocked all the bolts and gestured them in. He smirked. This was just like Hikari. Why do the work when you can get someone else to do it for you? The jounins thought Team 7 would force their way in. They didn't know his best friend. There would be no need for a fight. Hikari had made them invite her in. </p><p>As Shikamaru mused that his team wouldn't come out as the winner, a small brawl broke out between two men. It quickly escalated, and security was called over. He straightened in his seat. Was this when Hikari would make her move? He focused on the backstage room. Sure enough, there was a commotion and the guards moved to search the dancers. He narrowed his eyes, but the dancer in crimson calmly allowed one of the guards to search her pockets and efficiently pat her down. The guards exchanged some words, and then the manager, a woman, was called over. She gestured the dancers over for a more intrusive search. The girl in crimson was annoyed but not alarmed. Shikamaru relaxed and smiled. Seemed like his friend had pulled it off. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Hatake Kakashi fought the urge to rub his eyes as he answered Genma, keeping a milli-fraction of his attention on his genin. When Asuma had started babbling about Kurenai and her team, he hadn't paid attention to him. He should have. Even after going through their conversation, he didn't see when, exactly, he'd agreed to this. After yesterday's progress, he had intended to build up his cute little genin slowly. Instead, they'd lose, Naruto and Sasuke would blame one another, and they'd be back to square cero. </p><p>Their teamwork was already dissolving. The three of them had been acting odd since he'd let them out of his sight. And right now, they were squabbling with each other and trying to come up with a plan. From what he could see from the corner of his eye, even Hikari was uncharacteristically uncooperative. And the other two were nearing the point of a fist fight. He sighed. He'd thought the boys had somewhat bonded over Hikari's place in their team. They were going to lose, and he'd have to endure endless teasing from both Genma and Raidou. He pouted. Hayate was the only nice one of the bunch.</p><p>He was debating over whether he would have to get up and interfere, get them to do something - anything - when a fight broke out between two civilians. He frowned as he looked at them. Those weren't civilians. In fact, they felt a lot like... He took a deep breath in, scenting the air. Yes, those were Naruto's clones. His eye narrowed and his head shot back to his genin. Sasuke's and Naruto's movements nearly mirrored one another. Hikari's were brusque and sharp. Naruto suddenly straightened and moved to intercept two figures. Kakashi's head snapped back as the three approached the jounin table. </p><p>A dancer dressed in crimson that smelled like his kunoichi, a guard with Sasuke's smirk, and Naruto were coming over. He stood up, grinning behind his mask, and stretched his hand out, palm open. He'd play his part. The guard puffed out. His black-haired genin stood in his place, smug, as he handed over their scroll. </p><p>"Great job," Kakashi eye-smiled at them. He reached over and put a hand on Hikari's head, above the crown. He could only see her eyes with the veil, but they gleamed with pride. At his left, Kurenai and Asuma spluttered. Kakashi shot them a look, preening. He lingered on Kurenai. Now his kunoichi did look like him, with half of her face covered. He resisted the urge to coo at his student. </p><p>The rest of the genin came over to their senseis. </p><p>"Hey! How did you do that!?" The Inuzuka exclaimed.</p><p>Naruto and Sasuke turned towards their female teammate. Hazel eyes sought out his. When he didn't say anything, his kunoichi remained silent. He nearly burst out laughing. So good of his little genin to bring him into their game. </p><p>"Maa, Hikari, tell them."</p><p>She gave a short bow to the jounin and turned to the Inuzuka. She opened her mouth and - </p><p>"Troublesome, Kiba. They clearly disguised themselves to get in and grab the scroll. Naruto posed as them and created a distraction," came from the Nara. </p><p>"Hikari's the dancer you kept staring at, Shikamaru!" The Yamanaka exclaimed, delighted. </p><p>Her teammate spluttered and blushed. Naruto looked at his friend as if he had never seen him before. Sasuke plain out glared at him. And Hikari... the silver-haired jounin didn't know whether to face-palm or delight over her obliviousness. From what he'd seen, the two gravitated around each other, attuned to the other's movements. Still, his kunoichi was a baby genin. His eye narrowed on the Nara. He wasn't opposed to the boy having to work towards it. It'd be good for him to have to put in some kind of effort. And it was hilarious to watch. </p><p>"You figured it out then, Shika?" Came the girl's innocent question. </p><p>"Yeah, whatever. Naruto doesn't move like you," the Nara recovered admirably.</p><p>Hikari turned to the blond.</p><p>"You move weird, dattebayo!"</p><p>"It's fine, Naruto-san. We only practiced for a brief moment. And you fooled everyone else," the girl smiled reassuringly, taking no offense. Her teammate relaxed, no longer defensive.</p><p>"We were never seated with Sasuke-san and Hikari-san. Why? Because we would have noticed the switch," the Aburame added.</p><p>"So, you planned everything?" Asuma asked the brunette. </p><p>"Not how you're thinking," his kunoichi took care with her words. Asuma waited. "I didn't know every step, the way Shikamaru does. We only knew Kurenai-sensei and you had planned the test, and the location was a bar. We assumed the room would have people coming in and out, to make it more difficult for your teams." Kakashi nodded. If the room was empty, it'd be too easy with the Aburame's kikaichus, the Byakugan, Ino's mind control, and the shadow possession jutsus. "I was to disguise myself as someone who could go into the room - a waitress or a musician, for example. Sasuke-san would henge into someone who could remain close enough to help me - like a manager, or host. Naruto-san had to keep up clones as us, create a distraction, and get the timing right."</p><p>Sasuke crossed his arms. Naruto beamed. Kakashi was impressed. It was a simple plan because they had so little information. But it gave everyone a clear role and objective while remaining flexible.</p><p>"How did you get the scroll? It was locked," Ino inquired. That had given her team some trouble.</p><p>"I know how to pick locks with bobby pins. I can teach you, if you want," Hikari offered easily. Kakashi patted her head. He was enjoying this too much, but his team had done well. </p><p>"And when the guards searched the dancers?" Kurenai asked. </p><p>"I passed the scroll over to Sasuke-san."</p><p>Sasuke's lip pulled back on one side, obviously pleased with his team's success.</p><p>"Well, you nine can go back to your table and order some food. You all did well, so tomorrow you have a day off. We'll tell you the ranking and what you can improve on after we eat." Asuma smiled at the genin. </p><p> </p><p>"Kakashi," Genma said around his senbon. "When you said one of your genin was a Sakasu, you didn't mention you meant Sakasu of the kyokuba-dan."</p><p>He turned to the other jounin, surprised. "You've interacted with them?"</p><p>Genma hummed but answered, "I've escorted some of their troupes to their destinations. How did its heiress end up in your team, when she'd do great at infiltration?"</p><p>Kakashi knew what Genma wasn't saying. Hikari could be great at assassination. It was a thought that had crossed his mind more than once. The girl's masks, her ability to convey just about anything with language, yes. But more importantly, the way she was greeted at her compound by the children - so bright, so happy - when only a few hours ago she'd been courteous - but nothing else - towards their client. That sort of thinking, that ability to see people as 'mine' and 'not mine' was something to keep an eye on. After all, it was his ability to see people like that and the loss of his pack that made him Anbu Captain. Not wanting to dwell on it - if he had anything to do with it, his cute little genin would never end in Anbu - he pulled his attention back to the jounins.</p><p>"I didn't think twice about her," Raidou commented. "She wasn't nervous, and she didn't stumble when they searched her."</p><p>Kakashi shifted, uncomfortable. "Her taijutsu is good. And even if she doesn't know it, she's the glue in the team." </p><p><em>The boys had pulled together when, after they'd let her fall and she was not at her best, she hadn't complained.</em> <em>We've failed her once already, her teammates and I. And she's still willing to give us her best. She still believes we can be a good team. We'll all try build that team. </em></p><p>Instead of saying any of that, he told his friends. "Not as brash as Naruto or as closed off as Sasuke. She's not direct competition. But she's determined."</p><p>"You want her in your team because she's willing to put in the work," Hayate pointed out. </p><p>Kakashi nodded. "The others will put it in, too. If only because she is."</p><p>"Be careful, Kakashi. They have different rules from ours," Genma warned him. He cocked his head, waiting. If the senbon-wielder had spent some time with the kyokuba-dan, he could have some insight. His friend sighed. "Have you noticed anything? Maybe about physical contact?"</p><p>"She doesn't have an issue with it? She let her teammates throw her and spar with her."</p><p>"Outside of training," Genma rolled his eyes.</p><p>Kakashi thought about it, but he couldn't see it. Sure, the kid had ducked out of his way once, but she had been mad at him. At her compound, she'd hesitated before letting him pull her up, but he thought it was because she was distrustful of his promise. </p><p>"She lets Shikamaru and Ino touch her, no problem." Asuma helped him out. </p><p>"Skin on skin?"</p><p>"Ino... I don't know. I wasn't paying attention. But Shikamaru for sure."</p><p>Genma's eyebrows rose. "Perhaps the Nara's crush isn't as hopeless as it looked," he mused. They all grinned, remembering the Yamanaka heiress throwing the boy to the wolves. Genma turned to Kakashi. "Your kunoichi hasn't blinked an eye to the couple going at each other over there," he gestured with his head. Kakashi knew what he was talking about. The two had been trying to eat each other's faces for a while. "From what I understand, sensuality, nudity, and sexuality don't face them. But intimacy is another story."</p><p>Kakashi wasn't convinced, but he was willing to listen. He trusted Genma. He was even inclined to trust him about Hikari. They both had the same calm confidence and bearing. And Genma was a superb assassin. More importantly, one who hadn't been in Anbu.</p><p>"Asuma, Kurenai, you're right in front of her," Genma called them but remained facing Kakashi. His voice turned lightly mocking. "Gaze into each other's eyes or something."</p><p>They shot him a dirty look but were curious enough to be game. Kakashi focused on his kunoichi, so he didn't see what they'd done. But he saw her reaction. He saw her blush fire red before she somehow willed it away. He saw how she turned away, giving her full attention to her conversation. Saw how she pulled on Naruto's sleeve, to get him to not look at Kurenai and Asuma. As if she was trying to give them privacy. How odd. He knew for sure that Asuma and Kurenai hadn't done anything, had probably not even touched. </p><p>He turned again towards Genma, more careful now. The shinobi's grin rubbed the victory in. Kakashi let it slide off his skin. </p><p>"I'm not sure why. When you ask them anything, they are polite. Extremely so when answering. It's only when you walk away that you realize that they didn't tell you what you wanted to know."</p><p>Kakashi nodded and thanked him with an eye-smile. Genma had given him something else to keep an eye on. One more piece to the puzzle that was his kunoichi. </p><p> </p><p>DAY 19</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi sighed. To borrow the phrase from the shadow wielders, being a responsible sensei was troublesome. Still, yesterday had reminded him of the issue, so here he was. </p><p>He eye-smiled at the guard. "Nara, is your Clan Head in?"</p><p>"Hatake. Yes," she gestured him inside. </p><p>He passed through, already knowing where he was going. Yoshino greeted him at the door and led him to a room before excusing herself. His jounin commander was playing his son at shogi. They both turned as they heard the door slide open. Shikamaru made to get up and leave them alone.</p><p>"Maa, I'd prefer it if you stayed." </p><p>They both regarded him more wearily, but Asuma's genin stayed.</p><p>"Kakashi, sit down, please. I assume this is about Hikari-chan?" His jounin commander asked. </p><p>Kakashi nodded, and turned to the younger Nara first. "She didn't reject your offer of help. With Tanaka Sota."</p><p>"She didn't," he agreed a bit testily. <em>Oh well, I could have been more discrete about having eavesdropped on them.</em> Shikamaru turned to his father. "It was the day before she came here." Kakashi's eye sharpened. So, the girl had reached out. Not to him. Even when he'd forced her hand, she had hardly told him anything. He tried not to feel offended. He was her sensei, but Hikari hadn't known him for long, and he hadn't given her the best impression. Shikamaru continued. "Kakashi-sensei actually went inside the compound and observed one of the training sessions."</p><p>
  <em>Maa, is there anything these kids don't tell each other?</em>
</p><p>Shikaku nodded, thoughtful. "Kakashi, she didn't say much about the sessions themselves. Hikari-chan only explained the contract and what we could help her with. If you're here, I guess her 'unpleasant' was a gross understatement?"</p><p>He forced down the urge to snort. It wasn't funny. But he could see his kunoichi saying that. Probably with a 'words only have power if you give it to them' comment. And she'd be right, up to a point. But she was still a little genin. The comments were constant enough and insidious enough to slide through her defenses. And that was without taking into account that they went hand in hand with physical fatigue. Hikari knew the way Tanaka taught was wrong. She had taken an extra lesson to spare another. But he'd bet she hadn't associated 'verbal abuse' to what was happening.</p><p>"She said he had never touched her," the Nara heir's eyes were dark and dangerous. </p><p>"Hikari didn't lie to you," Kakashi reassured him. The boy's fists unclenched, but his eyes retained their intensity. "What did she suggest as a solution?"</p><p>The genin struggled. Kakashi closed his eye. He couldn't tell the boy that he wouldn't be betraying Hikari. He didn't know what she considered a breach of trust. And his kunoichi hadn't trusted him with this. He glanced at Shikaku from the corner of his eye, but he was letting his son decide. </p><p>"How long will her solution take?" He attempted again. </p><p>This, his commander answered. "Two weeks maximum from when she asked. So less than five days from now. She'd been dealing with the situation for a month already. I thought a couple of weeks was reasonable."</p><p>Kakashi paused. This was the sixth week his genin had been training with that civilian, then. His respect for Hikari grew. He knew people, tough people, who would have a hard time going hours upon hours without even reacting. </p><p>"She has a lesson tomorrow," the youngest in the room informed them. </p><p>"I'll go with her. If they're twice a week, this will hopefully be the last one," Kakashi decided.</p><p>"Dad, no. You didn't see her after the double lesson. Lifting her arms hurt her, even after I gave her the cream."</p><p>Kakashi shifted in his seat. He had put her through conditioning without knowing she had needed a Nara anti-inflammatory. </p><p>"The Hokage won't let us interfere without evidence. Even with it, it'd be tricky." He shared a miserable look with the older shinobi. He wasn't the first jounin mentor unable to get his genin out of a bad situation. He thought of Gai, and how much he wanted to do for his Huyga student.</p><p>Shikaku sighed. "Shikamaru," he waited until his son looked him in the eye. "Kakashi likely can't get into the compound without being accompanied by Hikari-chan. A shinobi Clan Head entering the kyokuba-dan when their leaders are away would not look good. <em>We</em> can't do anything. Now, I thought you had things to do today. Your mother wouldn't want you to laze around on your free day," he dismissed his son. </p><p>"Of course, dad," the younger Nara smirked as he stood up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Let the world tremble," he agreed with a smile as full of teeth as hers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>DAY 20</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His three cute little genin laid on the grass, breathing hard. Hikari recovered first, rolling onto her back and pulling her legs to her chest. She switched to her side and stretched her quads. Unlike her teammates, Kakashi had told the kunoichi to work on her aim for the last hour. Eventually, she had moved on to shooting a kunai at the target as she came out of a handspring. Naruto and Sasuke had continued with taijutsu, intercepted with bodyweight exercises. </p>
<p>Kakashi beamed at his team as they followed Hikari. He received two glares. He pouted, but he was surprised at how little they had whined. He would need to work on Hikari giving verbal responses to instructions, Naruto's discipline, and Sasuke's dismissive attitude, but it was a good start. </p>
<p>Soon enough, they all stood and stretched their shoulders. </p>
<p>"You did good today," he eye-smiled at them. "Go home and eat a big meal. Tomorrow, we'll do a mission."</p>
<p>They gave him tired grins and slunk off. He caught Hikari's eye and motioned her over. She approached. </p>
<p>"Kakashi-sensei?"</p>
<p>"Do you have training at your compound today?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Kakashi-sensei."</p>
<p>"May I go with you?" He asked, but it was more of an order. He wasn't letting her alone with Tanaka.  </p>
<p>She nodded, eyeing him curiously. "Do you wish to join me for lunch?"</p>
<p>"Sure," he eye-smiled at her and followed along. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Like last time, the meal had been tasty. And he hadn't had to rush through it to keep his face from being seen. Hikari hadn't made a big deal of it, hadn't even commented. She had just timed her conversation to his pace of eating. It had been... nice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they went to the lesson, Kakashi satisfied his curiosity. </p>
<p>"So, Hikari, what did you do on your day off?"</p>
<p>She turned to him. "I was going to pay back some favors in the compound. But Arata asked me to take care of one of his. I took a handful of kids to the museum and it turned into a zoo excursion, too." At his side glance, the kunoichi tried to defend herself. "They bribed me with chocolate."</p>
<p>Kakashi smiled at his adorable genin, but his thoughts were spinning.</p>
<p>So, the Nara hadn't needed Hikari to get into the compound. He'd been able to ask <em>and receive</em> help from the dance partner. Clearly, the lavender-haired boy had some kind of pull. Not only with Hikari, to be able to schedule training for her, but within the compound.</p>
<p>They reached the gymnasium and Hikari went off to the barre. They were only fifteen minutes early - and how Kakashi chafed at being early even if it wasn't to something of his- so Tanaka arrived soon. </p>
<p>He immediately flipped all the lights on. His kunoichi glanced at him. It was early afternoon. Kakashi smirked behind his mask. <em>Afraid of shadows?,</em> he wanted to mock. He looked closer. The guy's eyes were dilated. Kakashi shifted in the bench, dragging it on the ground. Tanaka gave a full-body twitch at the screeching noise. <em>Maa, what had Shikamaru done?</em> </p>
<p>Everyone in Konoha knew that the lazy Naras didn't like to move, but when they did, they made it count. It looked like Kakashi was getting to see some of the after effects. He smiled. He was going to have some fun with it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the end of the hour, Kakashi was ready to dip his metaphorical hat to the boy. Shikamaru had had less than a handful of hours to plan and execute how to make his displeasure known. But he'd made them count. The civilian was a mess. And he hadn't implicated Hikari. Kakashi had been worried that, frightened, the trainer would lash out. But he was such a trembling, sweating mess that Hikari was the last thing on his mind. </p>
<p>He could see that his kunoichi was confused. It was clear that Tanaka wanted them gone, especially as Kakashi kept shifting, or striding this way and that so the guy twitched at the movement at the corner of his eye. The previously unmovable man was willing to show and correct the girl to get them out as soon as possible. </p>
<p>Hikari made full use of it. She asked questions and soaked up the instructions like a sponge. Her eyes were sharp as she took in his demonstrations. It wasn't like the sharingan's ability of memorizing every single detail. Instead, his kunoichi seemed to remember sequences and transitions and was able to keep them in her head as she moved. He guessed she filled in the gaps with her expertise on the techniques. Today, Kakashi could actually see why her compound wanted Tanaka's moves. They were creative in its use of space, and had some very precise throwing and catching pieces. Still, he grinned as, after an hour and a half, the civilian shooed them out and closed the gymnasium's door at their heels.  </p>
<p>Hikari turned to him, suddenly hesitant. He gave her his full attention. </p>
<p>"Kakashi-sensei, do you have some more time? I'd like to run an idea by you, if you're amenable."</p>
<p>"Sure, Hikari," he said, amused. Of the four-member team, she was the only one who cared about etiquette.</p>
<p>She grinned at him, bright and happy, as she led him to another gymnasium. This one wasn't as bare as the other. There were mats, stall bars, bouncy balls, floor beams, tumble mats, and racks with equipment. She walked over to some of the colorful foam equipment and settled on a half-donut. He seated himself, cross-legged, in a simple wedge and waited. </p>
<p>"Last week, I asked Asuma-sensei how he preferred to fight," she started. "He told me about infusing his trench knives with chakra. I inquired about the material. He said his were a special metal, but that chakra could technically be infused into anything."</p>
<p>Kakashi nodded. The jounin's Chakra Blades made him one of the most fearsome close-combat fighters he had ever encountered.  </p>
<p>"I don't have anything that acts like a shield, and I don't heal quickly, like Naruto. What if someone has something I can't dodge, like Asuma-sensei's chakra part of the attack? So, I thought of something, but it may be a bit... silly."</p>
<p>"Tell me anyways," Kakashi encouraged her. </p>
<p>"At the Academy, Ino and I discovered that my chakra control is pretty good. Not natural, and I don't have an instinctive feel for it." She rearranged her legs. "Iruka-sensei showed us the Leaf Concentration exercise. The thing is, once I got the feel of how much chakra I had to apply, I could hold it." She looked at him and smiled. "Academy students from civilian families aren't allowed in the library, probably so we don't blow ourselves up. So, I practiced the things they taught in every combination I could think of. I can hold a handful of leaves on me while I do taijutsu, or create clones, or replace myself."</p>
<p>Kakashi's eyebrows rose. "That's impressive, Hikari."</p>
<p>The girl's eyes sparkled but she bit her lip before continuing. "Could I make the release steady enough to infuse a ribbon with chakra?"</p>
<p>His thoughts stuttered to a halt. Did his genin want to use <em>a ribbon</em> in a fight?</p>
<p>Hikari drew back when the silence stretched on. Kakashi forced himself to actually consider it. Wind, fire, and lightening would destroy it. But he didn't think her affinity laid in any of the three. Still, he wasn't going to teach them nature ninjutsu yet. If she didn't permeate the ribbon with any chakra nature, if she used pure chakra, then... it could theoretically be done. And he could see where she was coming from. She already knew how to, as he had put it, twirl the ribbon. She just had to figure out how to get it to actually be able to withstand an attack.</p>
<p>"I... have never heard of anyone infusing satin with chakra," he admitted. His student looked away. "But, Hikari, I have seen you with that ribbon. You certainly wield it fast enough and masterfully enough for it to act as a shield when it envelops you." She looked back at him. "Plus, it's six meters long, which means it's more than four times your height. Good cover," he added lightly. He was rewarded with a smile. </p>
<p>"I'll give you some pointers, and I can supervise your first tries. But without knowing if it can be done, it won't be something I'll let you spend training time on. It's your experiment, to be worked on in your own time," he offered.</p>
<p>The girl's eyes gleamed, clearly pleased. Maa, when Kakashi had said he liked her creativity and willingness to put the time in, he hadn't expected this. </p>
<p>"I hope you have a lot of ribbons, Hikari. Go get dozens of them, if you do. They don't have to be the ones from your apparatus. Satin of any length will do for now. We'll work on the handle last." Perhaps it would be better to get her to switch it to metal. It'd stop a blade if it came to that.</p>
<p>His kunoichi beamed at him and jumped off the donut. She took one step towards the door before turning back to him. He raised his eyebrow. The girl quickly reached over and squeezed his gloved hand. "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei!" She didn't give him time to reply before she was sprinting out the door. </p>
<p>Kakashi despaired. He'd just told his genin to go fetch ribbons. She wanted to fight off shinobi with satin.</p>
<p>He let himself fall off the wedge and into the colorful mats.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DAY 21</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wait! Naruto-san, wait!"</p>
<p>Hikari sprinted past him. She stood guard before the buckets of paint and faced her teammate with her hands up. </p>
<p>"Have you ever painted a fence?"</p>
<p>"No, but it can't be hard!"</p>
<p>"It isn't. But it's our only mission for today because it takes a lot of time. It will take us longer if we don't do it in the right order."</p>
<p>"There's steps to painting a fence!?"</p>
<p>"Yes, if we want to do only one coat." She recognized the brand. These were good pigments. Hikari lowered her hands and gestured. "Can you see that there's other stuff for us to use, besides paint?"</p>
<p>Sasuke joined them, hands in the pockets of his shorts. "What are they for?"</p>
<p>"Right, so, painting the fence is the last thing we'll do today. We need to scrape the old paint off, make the surface smooth, clean it, and prime it first."</p>
<p>They both looked at her, faces blank. She turned to their sensei. "Can we ask Naruto-san if he's willing to use his clones this time? It'll take forever otherwise." </p>
<p>He shrugged. </p>
<p>Naruto created about thirty. They turned to her. </p>
<p>"What do we do?" They all cried out at the same time with the same of grin. </p>
<p>She smiled back. "Take the scraper and sanding paper. Can you take off the flaking bits and make it as smooth as you can?"</p>
<p>"Yes!" They all moved towards the fence. </p>
<p>She turned to Sasuke. "Can you take the cleanser and a rag and go over his work? I'll do the priming after you."</p>
<p>"Hn," He started to head off. She stopped him and handed him some gloves. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they regrouped, Sasuke and Naruto looked at her for directions. </p>
<p>"Naruto-san, get the largest brushes and paint. Start from the top of each panel. Try to make it even."</p>
<p>The clones saluted her and went off. </p>
<p>"Sasuke-san, he'll likely not get the space between the panels and the posts. Could you fill them?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>For her part, she took some of the smallest brushes and the rest of the colors. She'd do some swirls and flowers as the paint dried to hide some of the unevenness and imperfections.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DAY 22</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Today, just like their first day, Kakashi had put them in pairs while he worked with the third. </p>
<p>She and Sasuke had continued doing some sparring together in the weeks they'd spent with Team 10. Enhancing and matching each other's movements and pace came more naturally for them now. They had figured out a way to switch so she was on the offensive for the time it took her to slash with the fingernail. Hikari smiled as she realized that she was now faster and able to take the openings she created.</p>
<p>In her opinion, Naruto and her time together had been the most fun. He was creative in thinking how they could use the throws she showed him. By the time practice was over, they had a pretty good grasp on throwing her so she landed on some tree's branches. They weren't sure if they could get Naruto's last idea to work. He thought his clones could form a human chain, with her at an end. They'd act as a pivot point to launch her in an arc. Still, they were wary of attempting it without a spotter that wouldn't dissolve on impact. Next session, they'd ask Kakashi-sensei.</p>
<p>Now, Sasuke and Naruto were trying to incorporate Sasuke's abilities with weapons and Naruto's clones. With how focused she had to be on sharpening her taijutsu with her sensei, she wasn't sure how they were doing. From the weeks they had worked together, Hikari had come to the conclusion that, whether they were fighting or somewhat getting along, they were always insulting one another. </p>
<p>The first times Kakashi-sensei had showed her this move, he'd had to practically shove himself down to end up in the ground. She was supposed to use her opponent's weight as leverage to put them on their backs, but it had been slow going. She was used to following someone's movements. This required the opposite, pulling the attacker in the opposite direction. It was fine when they practiced it alone, but actually using it in a spar was proving to be difficult. </p>
<p>As the masked shinobi let her take a moment to breathe, she decided her sensei was too nice. </p>
<p>"Kakashi-sensei?"</p>
<p>He hummed to let her know he'd heard her. </p>
<p>"Did you like the chocolate? The one Arata brought me once?"</p>
<p>"It was good. Not sweet at all."</p>
<p>She smiled. She'd bring him some tomorrow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A dog came running up to them. </p>
<p>"Akamaru?"</p>
<p>He woofed, ran once around her, and set off again.</p>
<p>They both looked in the direction he had come from. Team 8 came closer. Hinata bowed. She glanced at Hikari's teammates and blushed before returning her attention to them. "Hi- Hikari-san. We - we - we took some messages to the shinobi at the gates today."</p>
<p>Hikari bowed back. "Hinata-san."</p>
<p>"We mentioned our mission, Hikari-san. Why? Because we saw your parents return."</p>
<p><em>They're finally here! </em>She could feel a sharp smile forming and tried to make it softer, mellower. <em>I almost, but really don't, feel bad for Tanaka.</em></p>
<p>"Yeah, Hikari-chan! Your mom is beautiful! And she sort of smells like you."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Shino-san, Kiba-san." She turned to the Inuzuka. "May I inquire if family members usually smell similar?"</p>
<p>He grinned at her, full of teeth. "You know you may ask! You once told me - no offense meant, no offense taken. Some families smell the same, others don't."</p>
<p>She smiled back, honest. "Thank you, Kiba-san."</p>
<p>When they'd started out at the Academy, Akamaru had been a pup and curious about the unfamiliar scents that clung to her. Hikari adored dogs but hadn't approached the Inuzuka. She'd been eight, and still trying to understand the differences between her compound, civilian life, and shinobi culture. She wanted to know more about the boy with the markings but didn't want to insult him. When Kiba had followed after Akamaru, they had realized that they were both curious about the other. He'd told her he'd been inside her compound once, as a child. She'd still tried to be careful, because even with Shikamaru she still hadn't figured out all the nuances, but Kiba had told her to just ask. He'd tell her if he preferred not to answer. That had suited them both fine. They hadn't been friends, exactly, but Akamaru had liked her pets.</p>
<p>She turned to her sensei. He eye-smiled at her. "Maa, Hikari. You may go, I was just about to end today's training."</p>
<p>She was definitely bringing him chocolate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hikari approached the colorful gates of her compound. She cocked her head. There was silence. She sped up. Past the entrance, Arata met her. His face was mulish.</p>
<p>"They're in a meeting. Tanaka hasn't been called in yet. The kids are all in a gymnasium."</p>
<p>"Why aren't you in the meeting?"</p>
<p>"We're not allowed in, either of us."</p>
<p>She paused and stared at him. "What? Why? It was us that he refused to treat as adults when we tried to dissolve his contract. The offense was made to us!"</p>
<p>He nodded tersely in agreement. "They called me in first, to explain what had happened. They're still deliberating."</p>
<p>"Why would they send you out?"</p>
<p>"They're all angry enough. I described what he considered teaching. Your mom is furious. They want to make it above reproach. Make the consequences as impartial as they can."</p>
<p>She relaxed a little. "They're going to destroy his reputation."</p>
<p>"Yeah, no kyokuba-dan will want to trade with him. Not us in Fire, but also none in the Five Nations."</p>
<p>"Why are you furious, then? I'd like to be there, too. But I can see their point."</p>
<p>"They are reconsidering your coming of age. Saying that tying it to mine was a mistake."</p>
<p>She stopped and turned to face him. She put her hands on his forearms. "What happened was in no ways your fault. I know, wholly and without reservation, that you stand with me. Weren't you the first I told about my person? I value your support."</p>
<p>He relaxed a little.</p>
<p>"What are they leaning towards?" She asked.</p>
<p>"Having us perform for the clan. Maybe invite our new allies."</p>
<p>She hummed. That wasn't a bad idea. It would give them a chance to introduce the Ishikawa, and Arata specifically, to them. Most of the careful balancing between acknowledging the Naras and not setting anything in stone until their leader was home had been Arata's doing. In the future, a lot of their dealings would be through him. She gave her partner a smirk full of teeth. "I still think you'd make a great heir."</p>
<p>"And I maintain what I said when you announced you'd be a ninja. If you step down, I'll refuse the spot."</p>
<p>"Together, then," she declared.</p>
<p>"Let the world tremble," he agreed with a smile as full of teeth as hers.</p>
<p>She hugged him. Individually, they were considered skilled. Two specializations each was a great achievement. The fact that she'd remained above average as an Academy student on top of it was a source of pride for the kyokuba-dan. Together, they held 4 different individual specializations. Between them, they also claimed a Hand to Hand Acrobatics mastery. They could also defend themselves across most aerial disciplines and against a singer in a battle of words. As a pair, they embodied the Fire kyokuba-dan. They were dangerous and sly and beautiful. And they were ready to break their isolation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>DAY 23</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Hatake Kakashi dismissed his team at the Mission Desk, Hikari stayed. The shinobi looked at her from above his book.</p>
<p>"Hikari? Is something wrong?"</p>
<p>"No, Kakashi-sensei," his genin smiled at him. "I was wondering if you wanted to meet my parents?" He blinked. On one hand, he never thought he'd be invited to the kyokuba-dan compound to meet its leaders. The girl had been clear when she'd told him under what circumstances he'd be welcome. On the other hand, he had never had to meet anyone's parents. He shifted awkwardly and realized that the pause had stretched too long. "You don't have to, of course." She gave him a smaller smile and a short bow. She turned.</p>
<p>"Hikari," he called. "Do I have to bring a gift or something?"</p>
<p>She beamed. "Of course not. Your presence is enough. Do you want to go now? That way, if you don't want to stay for long, you can refuse lunch."</p>
<p>He smiled. She was too thoughtful. "Alright."</p>
<p>They started walking.</p>
<p>"So, mom chose the art of language. She's The Singer. The way she can weave words is amazing. People say I look like her, but I don't see it. I've got her eyes, but I think I have more of dad's features. He chose the art of movement. He is the Head of Acrobatics. He likes to teach the basics. He's the one who mostly taught Arata and I, until we specialized."</p>
<p>He nodded along. He wasn't unaware of the kind of information his student was letting through. He sighed in relief. He'd been trying, this week, to make up for past weeks. He'd wondered if he'd done enough to regain some trust. This exceeded his expectations.  </p>
<p>When they got to her house, his genin called out. "I'm home! I brought my sensei, too!"</p>
<p>A couple appeared. Kakashi fought not to stare. He could see why the Inuzuka had been impressed.</p>
<p>Hikari's mother was tall and held herself with regal poise. The kid had gotten her too-large eyes in that peculiar hue of hazel and her pale skin tone. However, Hikari's eyes tended to look light brown with flecks of green and some amber. Hikari's mom - Kotone, he remembered - wore a cream and gold kimono. It made her eyes look like amber streaked with green.</p>
<p>Hikari's father, Akio, had a muscular build and was only slightly shorter than his wife. His wide smile stood stark against his tan skin. Kakashi could see what Hikari had told him. Aside from her coloring and bearing, she had her father's features. Straight nose, high cheekbones, small lips.</p>
<p>Kakashi bowed to the couple and offered them an eye-smile.</p>
<p>"I'm Sakasu Kotone, and this is my husband, Akio." Kotone's voice was clear and melodious. She bowed her head.</p>
<p>"It's a pleasure to meet Hikari-chan’s sensei," Akio added.</p>
<p>"Great to meet you, too."</p>
<p>Kotone gestured for them to seat themselves in the living room. Kakashi noted that the couple's gaze sharpened when Hikari chose to sit next to him. So many unwritten rules. It'd be easy to affront. Still, nothing ventured, nothing gained.</p>
<p>"Can we talk about Hikari's training?" Kakashi dared.</p>
<p>"Shinobi or kyokuba-dan's?" Kotone asked, voice pleasant.</p>
<p>"Tanaka Sota's."</p>
<p>"Ah. Yes, Arata-kun told us you'd attended a couple of sessions. It's been handled. We thank you for your concern."</p>
<p>Kakashi thought her voice had warmed a pinch. He took a deep breath. "I understand that Hikari benefits from your compound's training. However, I'd like to request another trainer." He tried to keep a cordial tone.</p>
<p>"It's been handled," Hikari's mom repeated. She smiled, then. With those amber-green eyes, Kakashi was reminded of a tiger - beautiful and deadly.</p>
<p>A small hand touched his shoulder. He turned to his student. "Kakashi-sensei, what mom means is that Tanaka-san is no longer in the kyokuba-dan. He's likely out of Konoha by now. He won't be back. "</p>
<p>Kakashi remembered that tiger mothers protected their cubs fiercely from wolves and bears. He relaxed and turned again to the woman. She was still smiling pleasantly. Yes, Kotone was a predator. But Kakashi had been a shinobi since he was six. Younger, even, depending on how you chose to look at it. He lived, ate, and slept beside killers. As long as they had the same goals... He gave her an honest eye-smile.</p>
<p>"Besides," Akio spoke up. His voice was easy-going. Kakashi remembered that he was in charge of his daughter's training. "Hikari-chan told me you would allow her to see if one of her specialties could be used as a shinobi skill."</p>
<p>Hikari beamed beside him. "Kakashi-sensei, I think it can work. I'm up to about half a meter for a minute before the ribbon shreds."</p>
<p>Kakashi patted her head. "That's really good, Hikari."</p>
<p>"So, she'll focus on that and we'll pause learning new sequences for a while," Aiko smiled at his daughter. "Instead, she'll strip down the movements of that discipline to its bare bones, leaving only what will be useful to her."</p>
<p>"Yeah," Hikari sighed.</p>
<p>"Simple can be beautiful too, Hikari-chan," he chided softly.</p>
<p>"I know, dad. I know."</p>
<p>Aiko chuckled. His wife reached out and touched his wrist.</p>
<p>"Hikari-chan," she called. His genin turned to her mother. Dark hazel met their mirror. "We haven't finished unpacking. You may take your sensei to see some of the compound."</p>
<p>"Thanks, mom!" Hikari smiled and stood up. Kakashi followed. Before exiting the room, he nodded to the couple. They nodded back, serious. An unspoken agreement passed through the room. They'd all do their best to make sure Hikari stayed alive and smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DAY 24</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hikari and Sasuke stopped their spar against Naruto and his clones. Their sensei had arrived.</p>
<p>"You are late!" Naruto shouted. Hikari cocked her head. He was almost two hours late, but they'd come to expect two and a half as a rule. Why was Kakashi-sensei earlier than that?</p>
<p>"Maa, Naruto, an old lady asked for my help."</p>
<p>"Hn." Sasuke wasn't impressed by the excuse. Hikari wasn't, either. She had preferred the ones about the road of life and him dancing. This was a bit weak.</p>
<p>"Naruto and Sasuke, start some upper body strength exercises. I'll work with Hikari for a little while and then we'll all work on throws and figuring out maneuvers."</p>
<p>The three of them exchanged excited glances. Naruto was almost bouncing in place.</p>
<p>"I'll do more push-ups than you, teme!"</p>
<p>"As if, dobe."</p>
<p>Hikari covered her face so she wouldn't burst out laughing. Some things, she was coming to realize, would never change. She turned to her sensei.</p>
<p>"Right," he dragged his eyes away from the boys. "Since you don't want to be a poison specialist, Hikari, I think it'd be a good idea for your neko-te to have a paralyzing agent. One that lasts a couple of hours. It'd give you enough time to get away, rejoin your team, or incapacitate them." Hikari nodded. That sounded good to her. "I got one for you. From a scratch, it will take between three to seven minutes to work. Longer the bigger they are, and the farther you nick them from the chest." He looked her in the eye. "You are always to carry multiple doses of the antidote with you. If you run out, don't use the fingernail unless you absolutely have to."</p>
<p>"Yes, Kakashi-sensei. I understand."</p>
<p>She did too. Asuma had spent many hours making sure Ino and she knew that, even if a poison wasn't lethal, it could still kill. You never knew what your opponent had in their bloodstream, or if they would react badly to some component.</p>
<p>"Good. I'll coat it for you since it's the first time but watch carefully. At the end of the session, if you consent to it, I'll dose you with it. So you know what can happen if you scratch yourself or are scratched with it by an opponent."</p>
<p>He eyed her warily.</p>
<p>"Yes, Kakashi-sensei. Thank you," she tried to reassure him that she agreed. She smiled at him to show him she trusted him to nick her and watch her body for any ill reactions. Her sensei, she was coming to realize, was trying. His attempts may look different from what she was used to, but that was okay with her. More importantly, her sensei cared. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been prepared to go toe to toe with her mom for her. Her parents had seen it too. It wasn't quite like with the Naras, where change was already underway. This was the potential for new things. A single ripple in the ocean.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DAY 25</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hikari flopped onto her bed. She wanted to do nothing for the rest of the day. They'd done three D-ranks. They'd helped an old couple with their groceries, passed messages to and from the gates, and picked up garbage along the river. By late afternoon, Sasuke had been glaring at Naruto and his limitless energy. Hikari had to stop herself from doing the same. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>DAY 26</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nara Yoshino waved her inside and went to get them some refreshments. Hikari was grateful. Today's training had been tiring, but her team was pulling together. She could see them becoming formidable together. She approached the shoji. She knew that, behind it, she'd find Shikamaru and his dad playing. </p>
<p>She paused as she heard her best friend's voice. </p>
<p>"We'll never understand them. You never know what to expect from them," he was telling his dad. "Everything can anger them. And they're always playing with your mind, trying to make you do what they want. Troublesome women. All of them. They're a headache, basically. What a drag."</p>
<p>Hazel eyes opened wide. Hikari took a step back. <em>Does he really think that? No, he can't, he...</em> But that was definitely Shikamaru's voice. She'd know it anywhere. She turned around.</p>
<p>"Oh, Hikari-chan, don't worry about interrupting their game," Shikamaru's mom was coming back, a pitcher of green tea in her hands.</p>
<p>She could hear two figures pausing behind the paper door. She closed her eyes for a moment. </p>
<p>"Thank you, Yoshino-sama. I wouldn't want to be a bother, though," she tried to excuse herself. Behind her, the shoji slid open.</p>
<p>"Nonsense, Hikari-chan. You're always welcome," the rumble of Shikaku's voice informed her. </p>
<p>She tried to make her features neutral as she faced them. "Shikaku-dono. Shikamaru," she nodded. Her friend was pale, she noted. If anything, that made her feel more miserable. </p>
<p>"Hikari, I -" he cut himself off.</p>
<p>"I think you two have some things to talk about," Shikaku pushed them towards the backyard. </p>
<p>Once outside, Shikamaru stepped in front of her. </p>
<p>"Can we sit? Please." Her friend gestured to the old tree's shade. She nodded. He sagged in relief. </p>
<p>Hikari waited, but Shikamaru was struggling to find words. She sighed because Shikaku was right. They needed to talk about this. </p>
<p>"I didn't think you felt that way," She was sure that, if she laughed, it'd be a brittle sound. She didn't even try. She couldn't, wouldn't, laugh this off. <em>Isn't Shikamaru supposed to be logical? Since when is sexism logical?</em> "Isn't it a fallacy? Drawing conclusions about a whole from a perceived truth of a few? For you to extend a judgement to about half of the world's population... It doesn't make sense to me." </p>
<p>"I didn't mean you, Hikari. You're not like other girls, I promise," his friend told her, a bit desperate. </p>
<p>She closed her eyes. "That's offensive."</p>
<p>"What? NO! I didn't -"</p>
<p>"Maybe you didn't mean to be offensive, but offense was given. May I tell you why? Will you listen?"</p>
<p>She opened her eyes. His friend nodded furiously. "Yes, of course."</p>
<p>"To an extent, everyone embodies the best and worst of humanity. I don't think qualities have a gender. But, apparently... you do." She swallowed and tried to order her thoughts. "Empathy, compassion, grace, softness. They are generally attributed to women. Do I have none of them? And there's so many women I admire, Shikamaru. Wouldn't you feel offended, if I told you that you are nothing like your dad or Asuma-sensei? That you don’t share any of their traits?"</p>
<p>He nodded, slower this time. "Hikari, I really didn't mean it like that."</p>
<p>"Shikamaru - " she stopped herself when her friend flinched a little. She went back over her words. She hadn't called him by his full name in years, and today she'd done nothing but. She hadn't meant... She was hurt by his words, but she hadn't meant to hurt him with hers. She knelt in front of him and took one of his hands in both of hers. "Shika," she called. He gripped her hands tight. After a moment of silence, he tugged her lightly. She let herself be moved until she was sitting next to him. Hikari went further, turning towards him so their sides touched. She rested her legs over his. </p>
<p>"Shika, I'm sorry that my first reaction was to leave. It's just... I know I wasn't meant to overhear. I also wasn't expecting to hear that, and I panicked." He was only a little taller than her, so when she tilted her head, it rested on the crook of his neck. </p>
<p>His head leaned on top of hers. "We're not fighting." It was as much of a statement as a question.</p>
<p>"We're not," she reassured. Not yet. Because this was the first time he'd given her any signs of feeling that way. "I don't know why you said that. There are some people - even shinobi - who think women are less. You've never acted like that. Not towards me, not towards anyone that I've ever seen. Words have power, but actions speak louder."</p>
<p>His breath ruffled the top of her head. "Ino was being particularly overbearing today," he offered. It wasn't a justification, but it was an explanation. It still didn't let him off the hook. This was important to her.</p>
<p>She hummed. "For all the art we've created, we haven't managed to define the most important things. Love, freedom, morality, beauty, hatred, justice. Because it's different for everyone. If we discount one gender, how can we even try? We'd lose more than half of humanity."</p>
<p>He huffed out a laugh. </p>
<p>"Shika, thinking that, saying that... It's awful, and I won't stand it. You need to think carefully about it. It's also a weakness. If you truly feel that way, even a bit, be careful. Others will exploit it."</p>
<p>"Like when you act scared and no one pays attention to you."</p>
<p>"Just a scared little girl. Nothing to be worried about," she mocked.</p>
<p>"I know better," he agreed. "I promise you, I'll think about what you've said." She remained silent. It wasn't great, but she didn't want him to agree to placate her. "Why did you come over? Not that - not that you aren't welcome."</p>
<p>"You still have my book. And I thought we could read and cloud watch."</p>
<p>"Is the offer still up?"</p>
<p>She thought about it. "Yeah, but I'm not getting up."</p>
<p>"Troublesome. Fine, I'll go fetch your book."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DAY 27</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We're... going to find a lost cat?" Naruto didn't sound impressed. </p>
<p>Hatake Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck. "Maa, Naruto. It's an important mission for the Daimyo’s wife." </p>
<p>Despite the month of D-ranks, the blond had never lost his enthusiasm when heading to the Mission Desk. He always bombarded the rest of them with his thoughts on what the next mission would be. He wanted something dangerous, exciting, and involving a princess. Kakashi had nearly laughed himself silly when he realized that the girl walking beside the blond was technically a hime of the Fire Country. </p>
<p>Still, his team was coming together. Maybe an easy C-rank was in order, like helping out some farmers with a predator problem. He thought he'd seen one for delivery to the outposts. Kakashi hummed. His genin might be ready to go out of Konoha. Spending a few days together without anyone familiar nearby could help them polish off their dynamic. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Literature would be incredibly impoverished, as indeed literature is impoverished beyond our counting by the doors that have been shut upon women."</p>
<p>"It would be a thousand pities if women wrote like men, or lived like men, or looked like men, for if two sexes are quite inadequate, considering the vastness and variety of the world, how should we manage with one only?"</p>
<p>A Room of One's Own by Virginia Woolf.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I'm Tazuna, the great bridge-builder. I need to get back to the Land of Waves and finish building a bridge that will change my homeland. You will take me there, safe and sound, even at the cost of your lives."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>WAVE: DAY 1</p><p> </p><p>"Sasuke, I'm at point A," her teammate's voice came from her earpiece. </p><p>"Hikari, point C."</p><p>She frowned at the silence. Where was - </p><p>"... Naruto, I'm at point A, dattebayo!"</p><p>"Naruto, you're too slow," their sensei sighed. "Alright, Team 7. Target has moved. Give chase!"</p><p>They scrambled. The cat was smart. They had tried and failed to get it for most of two hours. Hikari had first proposed a trap. Naruto was very skilled at them, but the cat hadn't even sniffed at the bait. Next, Sasuke had proposed a food trail leading to a drop trap. They had tried to guide the cat with a small laser, but it had haughtily ignored the red light. Finally, they had resigned themselves to Naruto's ambush idea, although both Sasuke and she were weary. The blond had volunteered to be the one to make the move, and they had all agreed on the spot. Even the mellowest animal would panic at three people coming at them. She didn't fancy being scratched.</p><p>Still, Hikari thought it was a very strange feline. Tora wasn't interested in food, hadn't reacted to catnip, and stuck to the ground instead of trees. </p><p>"What's your distance to target?" Kakashi's voice asked.</p><p>"Five meters, dattebayo! I'm ready. Give the signal, sensei!"</p><p>"Ready," Sasuke agreed. </p><p>"Same."</p><p>"Now!"</p><p>Hikari leapt down from her perch as Naruto and Sasuke came from the sides.</p><p>"I have it! I have it!" Naruto announced.</p><p>Hikari leaned back as the cat hissed, scratched, and tried to bite Naruto. </p><p>"Can you verify a red ribbon in the right ear?"</p><p>"Affirmative. Identity verified," Sasuke replied. His voice echoed through the transceiver. Hikari caught Sasuke's eye and gestured to her ear. They both took the earpieces out. </p><p>"Right. Missing pet, Tora, has been captured. Mission is complete." They could hear Kakashi fine from Naruto's device. She wondered how the blonde hadn't gone deaf. <em>Maybe that is why he is so loud?</em></p><p>They started walking back to their sensei's position. Naruto tried to hold the animal at arm's length to avoid its claws. Hikari winced as she saw the state of Naruto's jacket. That thing was vicious. </p><p>"CAN'T WE GET BETTER MISSIONS!? I HATE CATS, DATTEBAYO!" </p><p>The three of them exchanged glances as they heard a crash ahead of them. </p><p>"Sensei?" Hikari called. A groan answered. </p><p>"Dobe, Kakashi still had his earpiece on."</p><p>Naruto's sky-blue eyes widened. "Kakashi-sensei! I'm sorry!" He made to go after him.</p><p>"Don't let Tora go! I'll go check on him. Keep your grip tight," Hikari ordered. If she had anything to say about it, they weren't chasing that demon cat again.</p><p> </p><p>"Naruto-san?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>She walked closer to him. Sasuke glanced at them. She gave him a small smile but focused on Naruto. Sasuke frowned and approached them, hands in his pockets. </p><p>"Do you remember who Tora's owner is?"</p><p>"The Daimyo's wife," the blond answered, trying to settle the cat as far from his body as he could. </p><p>"Yes. The Daimyo is Fire's political leader. He's the one who builds our alliances with other countries and decides Konoha's privileges and budget. He and his family typically reside in the capital, surrounded by advisers."</p><p>"He's important!"</p><p>"Yes, exactly. I don't know why his wife is here or how she lost her cat. Still, we need to be above reproach. Spouses routinely tell each other about their day, and we want them to have a good impression of shinobi."</p><p>"Alright!"</p><p>She shot him a sly smile. "Plus, their daughters are some of Fire's himes. If they ever need help, you don't want them to hesitate to reach out to our Team, right?"</p><p>"No, dattebayo!"</p><p>"Some of Fire's himes?" Sasuke interrupted. "Aren't they the only ones?"</p><p>Hikari glanced at her sensei. He winked at her and let her answer. She bowed her head, thankful. </p><p>"No, they're not the only ones. For example, the heiress of one of Konoha's founding clans is considered one."</p><p>"She's one of the Sannin. The Slug Princess. I thought it was only a ninja title."</p><p>She looked at Sasuke, surprised. She had figured that, as one of the last members of Konoha's other founding clan, he'd know about the last Senju.</p><p>"No, Senju Tsunade-sama saved hundreds of shinobi and civilians in the Second War. She fought in the front lines and revolutionized medical knowledge. She's acknowledged by all, even though she chooses not to wield political influence, because of her contributions to both shinobi and civilians. The daimyo's daughters are acknowledged because their family's political power affects the entire country. Himes are important to Fire as a whole, for one reason or another."</p><p>She could feel her sensei's dark eye staring curiously at her. </p><p> </p><p>Hikari stood a bit straighter as they entered the Mission Desk. The Hokage sat next to their Academy teacher. <em>What is the Hokage doing here? We've never seen him, or Iruka-sensei, at the Mission Desk. Is it because of the seishitsu?</em> Their eyes met. She bowed her head. He nodded back, pipe on his mouth. Hikari turned, looking for their client. </p><p>A plump woman dressed in a dark purple cape that matched her eyelids hurried over. Hikari inclined her head in respect. After a brief pause, Naruto followed and offered the cat. The feline struggled wildly as ringed hands reached for him.  </p><p>"Oh, my beautiful Tora. Mommy was worried for her naughty furball. Yes, she was," The woman hugged her pet to her chest and squished their cheeks together.</p><p>Hikari tugged Naruto's jacket when he opened his mouth. She didn't feel any sympathy for the beast, either, but the Daimyo's wife seemed to be in love with it. And still hadn't put it in the carrier. Until it was secure, Hikari didn't want the one holding it to be distracted. The least they said, the happier the Lady, the faster they'd both leave. Hikari didn't want the woman to recognize her. She knew it was improbable, but she didn't want to risk Naruto's wide-eyed surprise or Sasuke's calculating gaze.</p><p>The finely dressed figure moved to the other table, and delivered the payment. Team 7 turned to the Hokage. </p><p>"Now, for your next mission, we have several available tasks: babysitting an advisor's three-year-old, helping with groceries, planting potatoes... "</p><p>Naruto snapped. </p><p>"No!" He made a cross with his arms. "Get us a true mission! Something daring and exciting. No chores. Alright, jiji?"</p><p><em>Did he just call the Hokage old man? </em>Hikari eyed the shinobi leader warily. However, it was their ex-teacher who stood up from his seat and started screaming. </p><p>"How dare you?! Naruto, you're a new genin. You'll start out with simple missions, like everyone else! They'll build up your skills and only then can you move forward."</p><p>"Seriously?! Babysitting isn't a mission. It's stupid!" Naruto crossed his arms.</p><p>Naruto's face crashed into the wooden floors, aided by their sensei's fist. Sasuke and she glanced down and then up at the jounin. He already had his hands back in his pockets. </p><p>"Maa, can you stop behaving like that?"</p><p>Naruto sat cross-legged, rubbing the back of his head. </p><p>"Naruto, it seems to me that you don't fully understand the privilege given to you," the Hokage spoke around his pipe. <em>What a strange choice of words. I'd go for responsibility. And it wasn't given. Naruto passed by his own merits, didn't he?</em></p><p>Naruto listened to none of the Hokage's explanation of mission ranking. Instead, he told his teammates all about yesterday's dinner. </p><p>"And I want miso ramen today!" He finished.</p><p>"SILENCE!" </p><p>Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck. "I apologize, Lord Hokage..."</p><p>But Naruto wasn't remorseful. "You always act as if you were my grandpa or something. But I'm not a little child. I'm a ninja, and I want a ninja mission, dattebayo!" He crossed his arms and turned his back to the Hokage.</p><p>Hikari wanted to hide her face in her hands but couldn't show weakness. She forced herself to look forward, out of the window, as her teammate slighted the head shinobi. </p><p>The Hokage chuckled. "Naruto wants to prove he has grown up. Fine! I'll give your team a C-ranked mission. You'll escort and bodyguard someone and travel outside of the Land of Fire."</p><p>"Who!? Who!? Are we going to protect a princess or a diplomat?"</p><p>The Hokage turned his head minutely towards her. She stared back, steady and placid. His eyes creased up, but he didn't comment as he gave his attention to Naruto again. "Don't be impatient, I'll bring him in now."</p><p>Team 7 turned as the door slid open. </p><p>"What the hell! They are bunch of brats!" An unkempt senior civilian took a drink of his bottle of beer. Half of the mouthful slid down his chin and stained his tunic further. "You really want me to believe that the short idiot is a ninja?"</p><p>Naruto laughed, not understanding the insult to his person. Hikari took a step forward. She wouldn't, couldn't, stand there quietly. <em>Show no weakness.</em></p><p>"And the cute little girl -"</p><p>"You may call me Sakasu-san," Hikari interrupted him, offering him a polite smile. "Unless you’d prefer to be called the unpleasant old man?" She gestured with a nimble twist of her wrist to her team and continued lightly. "We are Team 7. Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and I have graduated, showing full understanding of the curriculum. Along with our jounin-sensei, Hatake Kakashi, we will be in charge of your safety."</p><p>She stepped back, closer to her teammates than she had been. The man in front of them sneered, but he stopped drinking.</p><p>"I'm Tazuna, the great bridge-builder. I need to get back to the Land of Waves and finish building a bridge that will change my homeland. You will take me there, safe and sound, even at the cost of your lives."</p><p>None of them answered. Their sensei came up behind them and put a hand on their shoulders. "Meet me at the gates in half an hour. Pack for a couple of weeks."</p><p> </p><p>Hikari made her way home at a quick jog. </p><p>"I'm home!" She called out, hoping someone else was. </p><p>"Here, sweetheart," her mom called out from the office. Hikari hurried up the stairs. The door was open. </p><p>"Mom," she greeted. </p><p>"Hikari-chan," her mother closed her arms around her and pressed a kiss to her head. "What are you doing home? Did your sensei let you go early?"</p><p>"We got our first C-ranked mission. It's an escort that should take at least a couple of weeks."</p><p>Her mom released her. "Alright. Do you need anything?"</p><p>"Can you help me pack? I'm supposed to be at the gates in about twenty minutes, and I need to change and put my hair up again."</p><p>"Of course. Let us go."</p><p>They headed to her room. Her mom immediately took a bag and started gathering stuff on the bed. Hikari took off the bodysuit and settled on a green tank top and a long-sleeved shirt with thumb-holes on top. She put on the same jacket, with her neko-te in an inside pocket she had sewn into the sleeve, and redid her bun so it had hairpins with tiny barbs hidden inside. Her mom raised an eyebrow. </p><p>"Ino helped me with it. It's so no one can grab me, but I won't stab myself with them."</p><p>"Good. Take a small medical kit."</p><p>Hikari nodded and started putting the supplies her mom had put together inside the bag. In went clothes, the kit, extra bandages, three doses of her antidote, weapons, rations, water, money, and pair of finger-less gloves. She went to a drawer and got dozens of rolled ribbons and stuffed them in a side pocket. She hesitated. </p><p>"Mom? Can you take a note to Shika?"</p><p>Her mom smiled gently. "I'll make sure it gets to Shikamaru-kun. You have fifteen minutes left, so hurry."</p><p>She scribbled out a note. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shika,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gone off to Wave on a C-rank. Can you tell Ino, please? Good luck with your training and see you in a couple of weeks - or more. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hikari.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She folded the paper and handed it to her mother. </p><p>"I think I'm good. Can you ask dad to check on the choreography I gave to Mai-senpai?" Mother and daughter moved down the stairs and started the walk to the compound's gates.</p><p>"Alright," the tall woman agreed. "It's a beautiful piece. Mai-chan will make it happen."</p><p>"You don't think it'll be offensive? That it's not really shadows but a play of silhouettes?"</p><p>"I'm certain that the Naras will like it."</p><p>They were at the gates now. Her mother turned to face her, knelt, and cupped her face in her hands. Hazel eyes met their mirror. "There is ebb and flow, song and silence, open secrets, and constant change." Thumbs stroked over her cheekbones. "Be smart, sweetheart. Be mindful of your choices. And, Hikari-chan, always remember that your father and I love you."</p><p>"I will, mom," she promised. "Say bye and pass my love to dad and Arata for me?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>She gave her mom a tight hug and set off with an "I love you!"</p><p> </p><p>Hikari slowed down as she saw Sasuke standing with the bridge-builder. She intercepted Naruto before they reached the pair. </p><p>"Naruto-san, I know Tazuna-san is unpleasant. However, he is a client. You don't have to be respectful if he isn't, but try to be polite? At least call him Tazuna-san if you decide to... express your outrage."</p><p>"Like you did?"</p><p>"Yes. You don't need to keep silent, but you need to remember that he hired you for a job."</p><p>"Okay. It's the only time he didn't insult us."</p><p>She cocked her head. </p><p>"After you introduced us to him," Naruto clarified. </p><p>Hikari shrugged. "People get caught off guard if you tell them off politely."</p><p>Naruto grinned at her. "Or I'll leave him to you."</p><p>She smiled back and tugged his jacket so they joined Sasuke, flanking the dark-haired boy. </p><p>They had only been standing in silence for a couple of minutes when a hand settled on top of her head. "You're all here. Good. Let's go," Kakashi ordered.</p><p>Naruto immediately dashed forward and outside the wooden doors. </p><p>"Yes! Yes! This is great!"</p><p>"What's so exciting, Naruto?" Their sensei asked, hands in his pockets but no book in sight.</p><p>"This is the first time I leave the village!"</p><p>He kept peering all around, completing a circle in front of them.</p><p>"I'm supposed to trust my life to this weakling? He's a joke!" Tazuna pointed at Naruto.</p><p>"Never insult a ninja! It's a big mistake. One day, I'll be Hokage and you'll have to look up to me. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, remember it!" Hikari kept walking. That was actually an alright response. No insults.</p><p>"All Hokages are powerful and wise. You are puny and empty-headed. The day you become Hokage, I'll grow wings and fly."</p><p>"Shut up already, Tazuna-san! I'll become Hokage no matter what it costs me. And when I am, you'll have to admit I'm the greatest ninja in the world."</p><p>Hikari sighed. This wasn't really what she had meant but she'd take it.</p><p>"You may become Hokage, but you'll always be a nobody and a loser to me."</p><p>She winced. That was unnecessarily harsh.</p><p>Naruto lunged, hands outstretched. Kakashi put a hand on his backpack and held him back. </p><p>"You need to protect the client, not attack him."</p><p>"Let me go! I'll hit him good! I'll teach that old man Tazuna-san who is boss!"</p><p>They kept walking, with Naruto in front and their sensei between their client and her and Sasuke on her other side.</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me, Tazuna-san," Hikari broke the silence.</p><p>"What do you want?"</p><p>"This bridge of yours, will it stretch from the Land of Waves to the mainland?"</p><p>"Yes. And?"</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"That's a big shift. How do your people feel about it?" <em>Opening a small and secluded island that relies on shipping for commerce would drastically change their economy.</em> <em>Their market and jobs would increase and prices would have to stay competitive, but... Fire had greater bargaining power and could flood their industry. Some would win and some would lose. Not everyone in the island can be happy about it.</em></p>
</div><p>"I don't know what that has to do with you."</p><p>"Of course, Tazuna-san." Hikari traded a glance with her sensei. </p><p>"Naruto, Sasuke, can you tell me why Tazuna-san had to come to Konoha for an escort and security?"</p><p>Naruto was lost, and settled on turning briefly to glare at the bridge-builder. </p><p>Sasuke shrugged. "They don't have their own."</p><p>Their sensei nodded and looked at Hikari as he added. "A small island like the Land of Waves has the natural protection of water. They don't have a Hidden Village and haven't needed one for years." </p><p>Hikari's eyes narrowed. They'd lose that line of defense with a bridge. If they didn't have combatants, why would they risk commerce with a wealthier and militarized nation? She nodded to her sensei, indicating she'd noticed what he was pointing out. He continued explaining the shinobi map of their continent to Naruto, and the role of the Hokages. Maybe he was hoping Naruto wouldn't yell at the man called The God of Shinobi next time. </p><p>A hand settled on top of her head, bringing her attention back to her sensei. "Still, there's no shinobi fights in C-ranks. You can relax."</p><p>
  <em>Is he trying to tell me that, whatever the bridge's implications may be, it doesn't involve ninjas?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>They crossed a stream and came upon a clearing. </p><p>"What!" Kakashi exclaimed. </p><p>The rest of the party glanced back to see chains enveloping their sensei, held by two shinobi with metal claws. </p><p>They pulled their arms back, shredding their captive. Blood splattered outwards and soaked the ground.</p><p>Hikari's eyes widened. Without thinking about it, she tugged both of her teammates back with her. As her mind caught up, she rearranged them so they stood in front of their client. </p><p>"Ka- Ka - Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed and dashed forward. </p><p>The two unknown shinobi flanked the blond. "Your turn," they snickered and readied their arms.</p><p>Hikari's hands were already moving. Ram. Snake. Tiger. A clone materialized and tackled Naruto out of the way. The claw struck. It puffed out. Next to her, Sasuke leapt forward, gaining the advantage of height. His shuriken flew, pinning the chains to one of the trees. A kunai followed, embedding it in the tree.</p><p>Sasuke used his momentum to land, gripping the metal claws. He kicked the masked ninja's heads as his body came to be horizontal from the ground. The metal screeched as it detached from the arms. Hikari grimaced. Yes, they no longer had the chain but now they were free and the three of them were scattered. Naruto still hadn't recovered, and Sasuke was too far away. </p><p>She stepped in front of the client and made two clones to her right. She leapt up at an angle and threw a couple of shurikens towards the ninjas approaching. They deflected them easily with their gauntlets, but it gave Sasuke the chance to come to stand in front of her clones. His fingers twined together as she came down. He hefted her up and away. She twisted and glanced down, assuring herself that they were still facing Sasuke and Tazuna, and came to stand with Naruto. He picked himself up from the ground. Hikari assessed their situation. They now surrounded their two adversaries, who were still facing only Sasuke.</p><p>Across from them, Sasuke pulled out a kunai and put himself on the defensive. Hikari put on her neko-te, preparing herself to attack. </p><p>Their sensei blurred into view as he came to stand between the two groups of Team 7, holding their assailants by the neck. They dangled down, limp.</p><p>"Hello," he deadpanned. </p><p>Hikari was torn between relief, amusement, and wanting to hit her sensei for scaring them all. She locked gazes with Sasuke and reassured herself. She wasn't the only unamused one. </p><p>"But... what? He was - " Naruto spluttered. </p><p>Hikari briefly turned her head, too, but didn't put back her weapon. A couple of logs stood where they'd last seen Kakashi. No blood stained the ground. <em>Was that a genjutsu? How hard is it to create simple visual illusions?</em></p><p>"Naruto, I'm sorry for not helping you right away. I didn't think you'd freeze like that. Good job, Sasuke and Hikari."</p><p>She nodded and turned to Naruto. His eyes were wide and dilated. He was looking at Sasuke. She cocked her head. <em>Sasuke isn't hurt, so why the staring? I thought only Naruto got scratched with the chains, while her clone got the claws, but...</em> </p><p>Sasuke put his hands back in his pockets. </p><p>"You're not hurt, are you, Scaredy-cat?" Sasuke drawled. </p><p>Naruto drew back and then shifted his weight forward. "Sasuke-teme!"</p><p>"Naruto!" Kakashi's voice stopped him from dashing forward. "Don't move, the claws had poison. We need to open up the wound and draw it out."</p><p>Hikari stepped up to Naruto as Kakashi asked Tazuna to explain himself. </p><p>"Naruto-san?" She called.</p><p>He tore his eyes away from Sasuke, who was helping Kakashi tie the limp bodies to a tree, and focused on her.</p><p>"Do you remember if the claws cut you or if it was the chains that grazed you?"</p><p>"Hikari?"</p><p>"Yes. We're all alright," she gave him a soothing smile. "Sensei used a substitution jutsu. We need to figure out if we should treat you for poison or just bandage it."</p><p>Naruto regarded her blankly and turned back to the tree. Hikari sighed and nudged him so they stood in a semi-circle, with Naruto flanked by their sensei and her. She hoped that, once he heard an explanation, he would be calm enough to recall the altercation.</p><p>"The Demon Brothers - chunin from the Village Hidden by the Mist. They're known for not backing down from their fights, no matter the cost," Kakashi pointed out to them. </p><p>"How did you figure out our ambush?" One of the brothers asked from behind his mask. </p><p>"A puddle in a clear day? When it hasn't rained in weeks?" the jounin questioned. Hikari closed her eyes for a brief moment, berating herself. She hadn't noticed that, much less scrutinized it. "I could have handled it from there, but I wanted to see if they went for the genin or you, Tabuza-san. This wasn't shinobi fighting shinobi." Kakashi turned so he was facing the man. His voice turned hard. "You didn't say you were being tracked and pursued. You asked for standard protection against bandits, not foreign shinobi. That would have pushed up the mission's rank - and price. Your lies, Tabuza-san, are unforgivable."</p><p>
  <em> The Land of Wave must be impoverished - and desperate. But why? They have their own system of shipping routes and have always done quite well. Something must have changed that makes the routes unreliable and a bridge desirable. This would explain his alarm at being escorted by a genin team. </em>
</p><p>His dark eye came to rest on them, studying them up and down once more. <em>He's checking us again for injuries. </em>"Naruto's wound is a concern. Perhaps we should go back to the village."</p><p><em>Or it may not. I don't think he's poisoned, just shocked. Still, he's been mostly quiet and subdued. Is that because he's still processing or did he get cut by the claws?</em> </p><p>Naruto suddenly drew a kunai from his pouch and stabbed the back of his hand. Hikari drew back, startled. Naruto shivered with his whole body. She moved her pack so it was in front of her and drew the medical kit out. "Naruto-san! What are you doing? I think you got cut by the chain, and Kakashi-sensei only mentioned that the claws were poisoned." She closed the space between them. Naruto gave her his back. </p><p>"I trained hard to reach my dream, dattebayo!" He declared. "I will never back down or let someone else rescue me. I will never lose again against Sasuke. I promise you on this wound, bridge-builder, I will complete this mission! A real ninja never gives up!"</p><p>Hikari watched as blood dripped from his hand to the ground. </p><p>"Naruto! Great speech, but if you lose more blood, you'll die," their sensei pointed out.</p><p>She drew out bandages. If he'd been poisoned, all the poison - along with his blood - was out. Naruto made to wave his arms around. Hikari tossed the bandages to their sensei and caught both of her teammate's flailing arms. "We need to stop the bleeding, Naruto-san."</p><p>Their sense crouched in front of them and took Naruto's hand. Hikari released the blond. Naruto continued to yell, moving his feet frantically. Hikari shook her head and went to stand on Sasuke's side. They shared a bewildered glance and settled on watching Kakashi wrap the mostly self-inflicted wound.</p><p> </p><p>"Did sensei say what would happen to the brothers?" Hikari asked Sasuke. They had assumed a tighter formation, with Naruto in front, followed by them and the bridge-builder, and their sensei guarding their backs. </p><p>"He'll alert the outpost, so they come to arrest them."</p><p>Hikari nodded. She offered him a smile. "That double throw was stunning." It was. Not only had he caught the chains with a shuriken, but he'd nailed the shuriken's eye to the tree while moving forwards. </p><p>He smirked back at her. They kept walking.</p><p>"You covered Naruto well," he told her, voice stiff.</p><p>She laughed airily. <em>He doesn't like to give compliments, does he?</em></p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>They continued in pleasant silence until Kakashi gave them the order to build camp. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wave will stretch around three chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei. Her team.<br/>'Move,' her dad's voice whispered in her mind. 'The first step is always the hardest, sweetheart.'<br/>She closed her eyes briefly and moved her foot again, assuring herself that, even though she couldn't see them, her team was standing by her side.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>WAVE: DAY 2</p><p> </p><p>Ino had just dragged Chouji off to do something, Shikamaru hadn't cared enough to pay attention to what, when Asuma nudged him with an elbow. </p><p>"Isn't that your friend's friend?" he gestured to the side with his cigarette.</p><p>Shikamaru took his time glancing up. He straightened when he saw the unique combination of lavender hair and dark skin. The older boy met his gaze and offered him a wave from the side of the building he was leaning on. </p><p>"Asuma-sensei, may I...?"</p><p>"Yes, of course. Training is over with Ino and Chouji gone. Go ahead."</p><p>"Thanks," he muttered, already moving closer to Ishikawa Arata. </p><p> </p><p>"Shikamaru-san," the boy inclined his head slightly. "This is for you." He stretched out a hand with a small slip of paper held between two fingers. </p><p>He took the paper, mindful not to touch skin, and unfolded it. Hikari's beautiful calligraphy filled the sheet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shika,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gone off to Wave on a C-rank. Can you tell Ino, please? Good luck with your training and see you in a couple of weeks - or more. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hikari.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>His fingers tightened in the paper. Hikari was absent, gone for at least two weeks. </p><p>"Thank you, Arata-san. I'll let her know."</p><p>Arata raised an eyebrow. "I don't follow."</p><p>"Ino. I'll tell her."</p><p>"Ah. The note wasn't addressed to me. I don't know anything about Yamanaka-san," he gave him a reserved smile and straightened. </p><p>"Arata-san," he called. The kyokuba-dan member eyed him curiously but no longer made to leave. Shikamaru took a deep breath. Arata had gotten permission so he could go into the kyokuba-dan and take a retaliation against Tanaka. And he had - sort of - known the boy for as long as he'd known Hikari. He knew that he was her friend/brother/partner. And he'd promised Hikari. Just because a promise was troublesome didn't mean he didn't have to keep it. "May I ask for a few truths?"</p><p>He now had his full attention. "You may."</p><p>Shikamaru was familiar enough with the kyokuba-dan to take the statement as it was meant. Arata wasn't trying to be standoffish, he was giving permission. "Hikari once told me that knowledge doesn't have a gender." </p><p>It had been at the start of the Academy, when the kunoichi classes had been announced. His friend had been baffled and then offended on his behalf. She'd asked him why he shouldn't get to learn it, too. She had gotten more and more uneasy the longer it took Shikamaru to explain it to her satisfaction. Finally, he'd told her that he'd be able to learn anything covered in the classes in his clan, if he was interested. </p><p>Shikamaru realized that he hadn't asked a question. Arata took pity on him. "That's both her truth and the kyokuba-dan's. Are you interested in that particular one, or is your question broader?"</p><p>"Broader. It's about your views on gender," Shikamaru said, awkward. Maybe Arata could help him figure it out, since he was a guy too.</p><p>Arata hummed, thoughtful. "I don't know your beliefs, so I'm afraid I'm not able to explain the differences like Hikari could. Are they similar to civilians’ opinions?"</p><p>"No." Civilians thought women were weaker and belonged at home... But didn't they, shinobi, differentiate, too? The girls had kunoichi classes and were encouraged to become medics or genjutsu specialists. Kunoichi were deadly, but they usually retired or took less missions after they married. "Yes. Maybe." He hunched his shoulders, unhappy. </p><p>"Alright, give me a moment, then."</p><p>Shikamaru nodded and kept his silence as the dark-skinned boy's thoughts raced. </p><p>"What do you think is Hikari's 'girliest' skill?"</p><p>"The ribbon."</p><p>"Really?" True surprise colored his voice. "And yet most of her teachers have been men." </p><p>Shikamaru startled. He would have never had guessed that. <em>Perhaps I should have, since I know about Tanaka Sota.</em></p><p>"Have you seen a full choreography?"</p><p>"No." He had seen his friend practice separate moves. She had sometimes brought her apparatus with her to his house and practiced wrist movements while they hung out. But he'd never seen a dance. </p><p>"I am not a singer," Arata started. "I do not feel like my words can do our truth justice. However, I can show you. I'll trade the favors needed to get you into our compound, because I know this important to you and her." He paused and gave him a reserved grin. "I did not choose ribbon, but we dragged each other to enough classes to be proficient at each other's disciplines. If you haven't seen her with it, you won't be disappointed. I'll show you a choreography, and then we can watch some other people training and talk."</p><p>Shikamaru's eyes widened. That was... a very generous offer and response, filled with truths he had guessed at, but never gotten confirmation. </p><p>"I would be much obliged."</p><p>Arata smiled, a wider one that reached his eyes, and gestured for them to start walking. </p><p>"So, Hikari does have to trade to get me inside," Shikamaru remarked.</p><p>"Yes, but I'm sure you'd figured that out. Do you know who the favors are for?"</p><p>Shikamaru drew a blank. Yes, his best friend had to give something to welcome him into her home, but to whom?</p><p>"It's a truth you have gained, but maybe you want to guess first? I'll give you a clue: if she wants to bring someone from the outside, what does she owe to the inside?" the older boy asked. </p><p>"I already know that she makes reparations for any offence I make while we're there. Following that train of thought, she owes everyone? The kyokuba-dan as a whole?"</p><p>"Yes," white teeth showed. "Well reasoned. She welcomes you inside and takes responsibility for your actions. But first, if a kyokuba-dan member wants to gain permission to allow someone in, they need to make sure that the inside is strong. It can be accomplished in many ways. Our preferred one is teaching some classes and passing on the moves we come up with. That way, the performers have a chance to assimilate them, improve them, and make them their own."</p><p>He could see it now. Hikari and Arata passed on a move they'd never perform, so it stayed inside the kyokuba-dan. By passing it freely or at a lower price than it was worth, they made sure it could evolve and be elaborated on. </p><p>Still... expertise was one of the most premium goods, and Hikari invited him regularly even if not often.</p><p>"Don't worry. You've made yourself less expensive," Arata told him as they passed the colorful gates.</p><p>"How, though?"</p><p>"The same way you've acquired the right to some truths," Arata said. He sounded tickled at giving him a non-answer. Was he being razzed? No, Shikamaru realized, Arata had relaxed enough to allow him more than politeness. His voice was filled with mischief, even if it was sharper than Hikari's teasing. </p><p>Still, he didn't know the answer. He hadn't done anything special, because he hadn't realized he needed to. He decided to wait, since the older boy had assumed the role of a sort of guide.</p><p>"You gave back. You gained the right to be trusted," Arata continued. Shikamaru glanced at him from the corner of his eye. He still didn't see it. "Let me put it another way. I've brought you inside and I'll let you see our training today. In exchange," his voice got more serious. Shikamaru paid attention. </p><p>"In exchange, you come with open eyes and ears and willingness to learn. You won't judge or balk at our truth, even if it is different from your own. You have always done that, and we have noticed. You have reciprocated. You have given your truths and some of your crafts to Hikari, and you have also given back to all of us. While you have been here, you've been kind to us and have volunteered to help in small ways." Shikamaru turned his head in an effort to understand. "You have spotted a couple of kids and helped one that wanted to learn to throw, even if it was daggers instead of kunai. You have brought oils and medicine to trade."</p><p>"Hikari could have done the same things. Helped kids, brought something new to trade."</p><p>"Exactly. She could have. But you chose to do them when you knew it wasn't expected of you."</p><p>That was the key, he realized. His actions had value because they weren't done out of obligation. It was probably also why Arata could tell him now, because he'd already passed the sort of test. And because Arata, he was coming to understand, was his ally. Not only the Naras', but his personally. His shoulders dropped and he put his hands in his pockets. </p><p>He would ask questions today and not be mocked.</p><p> </p><p>WAVE: DAY 3</p><p> </p><p>Hatake Kakashi called to a stop. Tazuna sat down heavily, tired from a day of walking. "We'll spend the night here. Naruto and Sasuke, take first watch. Naruto, use clones. Sasuke, remain hyper-vigilant. Make sure you wake me if you notice anything out of place, even if it seems minor. When your time is up or you feel too tired to be vigilant, Hikari and I will continue until morning."</p><p>Both boys nodded. His three genin started setting up their rolls and taking out some rations. </p><p> </p><p>When a tired but alert Sasuke woke him up, he praised the boys for a job well done. Naruto beamed and Sasuke tried to stand straight. He dismissed them. Both stumbled to their rolls without a single insult and slumped over, already half-asleep. Kakashi went to Hikari's and shook her shoulder. The girl blinked and sat up groggily. She rubbed her eyes and stood up. When she made to assume watch position at the opposite end of their party, Kakashi got her attention. He gestured for her to join him where he sat. </p><p>"Kakashi-sensei?"</p><p>"Maa, Hikari. Let's talk while my clone keeps watch on the other side."</p><p>"Alright," she smiled at him as she lowered herself to the ground. </p><p>"So, Hikari, you didn't tell your teammates everything you know about Fire himes."</p><p>"I didn't," she agreed easily. "Neither did you."</p><p>"I think you know more than I do, though," he gave her an eye-smile.</p><p>"Possibly. Do you wish to know something specific?"</p><p>"If you're willing to share," he answered, conscious that Hikari, for a reason he still didn't understand fully, owed him truth. </p><p>"I am," she smiled back, eyes shifting from green to gold to brown and back again in the moonlight. "But I don't know how much you are aware of."</p><p>"Very little. You said himes had to be important, either as individuals or because of their family. Are you one?"</p><p>"Oh," he could tell he'd surprised her. She turned so she was facing him, trusting him and his clone to keep watch, and lowered her voice. "I thought the Hokage would have told you more than that when you became my sensei. Yes, I am. Some shinobi, like the ones who guard the Hokage, know more about my compound. It's not that it's a secret, per se, but it's not well known who actually leads the kyokuba-dan."</p><p>He gave her the courtesy of lowering his voice further, so the boys had no chance of hearing them even if they woke up. "The Daimyo's wife didn't recognize you."</p><p>"The Hokage and the Daimyo know my mother personally, but..." she paused and studied him. The seconds passed as she searched his face. He knew his mask was on, and she'd never expressed an inkling of curiosity at what laid beneath, but he felt bare. The night hid him further, but under those changing eyes, he was left exposed. He held her gaze. He'd been Anbu for more than a decade. He'd survived a place where morality, integrity, and honor had buckled under orders, greed, and cruelty. These eyes held none of that. As he watched, amber warmed, melted into liquid gold, and swirled with green and chocolate. She scooted closer, until her head almost met his shoulder. </p><p>"The truth of the Fire kyokuba-dan is ever-changing, and evolves with the storytellers themselves," her voice was honeyed and almost musical. "It is a story of stories. Inside of it dwell secrets whose worth relies on them never being told, but also their siblings and cousins. There are secrets whose value consists on who they're kept from. Their sisters define themselves by those that hold them. Their parents are the open secrets, believed to be myth and known by all. We hold truths that can topple lords and crown beggars." </p><p>She tilted her head up and to the side. He could see her face, but her gaze remained fixed on his vest. "The knowledge of the Fire kyokuba-dan spans from the flames to the embers of our Land. Or it used to." His student paused and pressed her forehead on his shoulder. He let her, not wanting to disturb her gift. "There was a truth, so ugly and revolting that the kyokuba-dan withdrew to protect itself and its potential. Still, the vileness endangered our lights. And so our singers threatened to sing the truths that would burn the reign to ashes. There were negotiations."</p><p>He very carefully put a gloved hand on the crown of her head, pressing her closer to him. "We separated from the shinobi, their truths, and their lies. Regardless, the Fire kyokuba-dan is the strongest of all Five Nations. It is considered almost a law unto itself. So yes, I am a hime, acknowledged by those who know of my existence."</p><p>There was silence, disturbed only by the rustling of the leaves. She pressed lightly against his hand. He made no effort to restrict her movement but didn't let the link break. He remembered what Genma had told him. Touch, connection, was important. Hazel eyes looked at him again. The bard was gone. In its place was his student, who chose her words carefully but gave her team truths. This was his genin, who had allowed him more than a glimpse to her home. </p><p>"What does it mean, that the kyokuba-dan's heiress is a shinobi?" He asked softly. </p><p>"My choice was controversial. I knew that when I made it. Do you remember what I told you about choosing, when we babysat?"</p><p>"Kids have the freedom to choose, so long as passion backs the decision."</p><p>"Yes. That's an unbreakable truth for the kyokuba-dan. No one has the right to interfere. Still, the same day I chose, I offered to step down. To let my choice be my own and not reflect on the kyokuba-dan. To let my partner lead."</p><p>Hatake Kakashi froze. She couldn't have been older than eight. </p><p>"Arata as an heir would be... formidable. Breathtaking." Kakashi tried to remember the lavender-haired boy, but he hadn't spoken to them at all. In fact, he had barely acknowledged them as he talked to Hikari. "But Arata must have guessed my choice, because he was ready. He stepped forward. They'd heard my truth. He asked for his to be weighted before they debated. They acquiesced. He told them that, if they accepted me renouncing my place, he would step down too." There was both pride and vulnerability in her voice.</p><p>He moved his hand down, ghosting over her braids until it settled on the nape of her neck. When she didn't tense, he breathed out. The gesture was reminiscent of a grown wolf asserting dominance and protection over a cub. He forcibly banished half-forgotten memories of warmth and a voice rumbling <em>little cub</em>. Instead, he pressed down so her forehead touched his shoulder again. She continued to bestow truth to him, and he understood now, a little better than before, how much it should be treasured.</p><p>"But they couldn't ignore my choice. Everyone knew it would take me away from the compound, most of the time. Arata proposed us leading together. To let the kyokuba-dan be guided by my vision and his maneuvering. Together, or not at all."</p><p>"That's a powerful declaration." </p><p><em>Together, or not at all.</em> It resonated with the rules he lived by. It echoed the maxim he'd been raised by. Pack. Family. Comrades. </p><p>"Yes. It is," she agreed softly. </p><p> </p><p>WAVE: DAY 4</p><p> </p><p>"Naruto-san," Hikari called out. The blond shifted in his sleep, making himself comfortable. She knelt next to her teammate and reached out to gently shake his shoulder. "Naruto-san, it's time to go. You need to wake up." He smacked his lips and turned so he laid on his back. She shook him harder and made her voice firmer. "Naruto-san, wake up." She waited, but her teammate slept on. She glanced at her sensei, but he already had Sasuke up and about. </p><p>On their first night, Kakashi had woken up both boys while she freshened up at a nearby stream. On their second night, she'd taken watch with Sasuke and had woken up their sensei. She had no idea how to go about waking up Naruto. She couldn't shake him harder without fearing she'd rattle his teeth. </p><p>Hikari let herself go into a crouch. Sasuke came to stand next to her and made to nudge Naruto with his foot. She shifted so her shoulder touched his bandaged ankles. He glanced down at her, questioning. She shot him a devious smile and reached for one of the leaves on the forest floor. </p><p>"Naruto-san," she tried one last time. "Wake up." The blond didn't react. She very gently brushed the edge of the leaf on Naruto's noise. It scrunched up. She did it again, keeping it light, so it'd tickle even more. Naruto's face creased. He tried to shift away from what was chasing his sleep, but the floor didn't let him. She shot Sasuke a look, trying to tell him to be ready. Then, she drew Naruto's face from one temple to the other, passing the leaf under his nose in a delicate assault. </p><p>She stood up quickly and moved a couple of steps to the side. Sasuke followed her, hands in his pockets, as Naruto tried to bat his bother away and smacked himself in the face. She tugged on her teammate's armband so he was facing her. Naruto flailed around, trying to get himself away from his attacker and only succeeding in rolling around on the floor. </p><p>"What, what? What happened?!"</p><p>"Oh, good, you're up," Hikari said lightly as she turned. </p><p>"Hn. You're the last one to wake up," Sasuke added.</p><p>But Naruto was eyeing them, suspicious. "What are you two doing over there?"</p><p>"I was about to tell Sasuke-san that we three should modify some of our moves since we are in a different terrain."</p><p>The boy next to her shifted. "Why?"</p><p>"The trees here are smaller, but their branches start much higher than what we're used to," she pointed out.</p><p>"If I throw you, you won't reach them," Naruto noted as he came to stand next to them, forgetting his suspicions of foul play. </p><p>The trees were skinny and overall shorter than Konoha's, but even if both of her teammates, or Naruto and his clones, threw her straight up, she still wouldn't land anywhere near the branches.</p><p>"Yes. Also, we're more likely to skid across the ground, since it's so moist. And come across bodies of water. If we are going to be guarding Tazuna-san at his bridge, we won't be at the mangroves, but we'll be near water all the time."</p><p>"We can use that," Sasuke suggested. </p><p>Hikari hesitated. "We could, in theory, but... the Demon Brothers were from the Land of Water. I think they have that advantage, and at this point we can't plan to be better at it than them."</p><p>This time, the three of them walked beside Tazuna as they discussed what they could and couldn't do.</p><p> </p><p>By the time they sun was at its peak, Hikari shifted uneasily. She had gotten distracted, looking at their surroundings, and had returned to a passive-aggressive battle. She huffed out a breath as she let herself lag behind so she walked beside her sensei. It was more like Naruto had taken an issue with something, Sasuke had poked fun at him, and they were now trying to out-glare one another. She hoped they didn't trip on a rock. </p><p>"Hikari," her sensei greeted.</p><p>"Kakashi-sensei," she smiled at him. "May I ask a question?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"Most of the genjutsu they showed at the Academy was flashy. It overwhelmed all of your senses, which is why they told us it required so much control and attention to detail. But when you let the Demon Brothers catch you, the blood that exploded out was a genjutsu, right?"</p><p>"Yes, a minor one. I didn't make it smell like blood, and there aren’t specific hand seals to make your opponents think you got shredded."</p><p>"It worked because our brains supplied the rest, didn't it? Once you believe something is true, you breathe life into it."</p><p>"I wouldn't have put it that way," her sensei said, amused. "But yes. The less senses you want to trick and the more susceptible your victim, the easier it is."</p><p>"And they don't even try to break out of it because it fits into what they think reality looks like."</p><p>Her sensei hummed. </p><p>"May I learn some? Not the big ones. I'd like to be able to do simple visual illusions. Like something glinting in the sun and catching someone's attention, or making a wound appear worse than it is."</p><p>"Have you gotten better with your ribbon?"</p><p>"Yes!" She smiled brightly at her sensei. "I can do one meter for five minutes and two for three minutes. And I think I finally got the feeling of when I'm overwhelming it and when it's steady."</p><p>"After you get it to four meters for ten minutes, I'll teach you. You'll think it easy by then."</p><p>Hikari grinned up at her teacher. "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei."</p><p> </p><p>WAVE: DAY 5</p><p> </p><p>"We are nearing the bridge," the rower announced. </p><p>Hikari peered in front of her, but she couldn't see beyond Naruto's back. The mist was thick and heavy around them. When the construction came into view, it was all around them. </p><p>"It's so big!" Naruto exclaimed. Hikari frowned. It was a bridge that connected an island to the Fire country. What had he been expecting?</p><p>The boatman glanced around warily before hissing at Naruto. "Shut up, kid! I told you to make no noise. Why do you think we are traveling like this, with the engine off?!”</p><p>"Tazuna-san, before we reach the shore, I want to ask you to tell us why there were chunin after you. If you don't answer, we'll consider the mission completed as soon as we reach land." Kakashi was frowning, clearly unhappy with Tazuna's silence for the last days. </p><p>The old man took his time answering. "You leave me no choice but to tell you. No, I want to tell you the truth."</p><p>
  <em>Your truth. You want to tell us your truth.</em>
</p><p>"Like you said, this is beyond a simple escort mission. You know the man who wants me dead. At the very least, you've heard of him. He's one of the richest men in the world. His name is Gato."</p><p>Kakashi's eye widened. "Gato, of Gato Company? The shipping magnate? Everyone knows him."</p><p>"Who is he? Who is he?"</p><p>Hikari sighed and turned to her teammate. "Naruto-san, Gato is a tycoon." At his blank look, she added. "His company makes him the wealthiest in the import and export world. People say he's built his empire on cruelty and greed. Fire doesn't deal with him directly, because he's been known to breach contracts when it suits him. The wind also carries rumors..." she paused and let Tazuna continue. She'd gain more information by hearing how he phrased it.</p><p>"The girl is right. He is a respected businessman. However, behind his shipping front, his company does illegal smuggling and drug deals. He uses gangs and shinobi to achieve his goals. A year ago, he set his sight on the Land of Waves and took control of the shipping routes. Anyone who stood in his way disappeared. This is an island. Whomever rules the ocean commands everything: the economy, government, and our very lives. There is only one thing he fears. The bridge."</p><p>"If you knew he'd send shinobi to eliminate you, why did you hide it from us?"</p><p>"Because the Land of Waves is small and impoverished. Even our nobles couldn't pay an A or B-classed mission. If you conclude your mission as soon as we reach shore, I'll be dead before I reach my house. There will be no bridge." He paused before continuing in a forced light tone. "But don't feel bad about it. Of course, my sweet little grandson will be upset. And cry." When they still didn't say anything, he continued in a higher voice. "'Grandpa! Grandpa! I want my grandpa!' And my daughter will condemn the shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village. She will live the rest of her life suffering, cursing and denouncing you for having abandoned her father."</p><p>
  <em>Ah, there's the threat. Refuse to keep me safe, and my family will make sure word spreads. They will speak of how Konoha's shinobi refused to aid a prosperous and un-militarized nation. Ignore our plight, and your reputation will suffer for it.</em>
</p><p>"Yes, yes. Don't worry about it. In fact, forget about me and go back to your village," Tazuna finished.</p><p> Kakashi reached up and tapped his forehead protector a couple of times before turning to Tazuna with a fake eye-smile. "Maa, there is no other way. We'll keep you safe."</p><p>"Thank you!" Tazuna exclaimed, smug. </p><p> </p><p>Hikari walked next to Sasuke, with Naruto in front of them. The road was flanked by trees on one side and water on the other. </p><p>"There!" Naruto shot forwards and threw a kunai towards a bush. No one moved. When nothing happened, Naruto stood up from his crouch. "It was only a rodent."</p><p>Hikari breathed out, relieved. </p><p>"Naruto, those are kunai! Very dangerous. Don't go around throwing them like that," their sensei scolded.</p><p>"Don't try to scare me, you damned midget!" Tazuna yelled. </p><p>Naruto ignored them. He peered around. "There!"  </p><p>The blond threw again. Their sensei went to investigate and the three of them followed. They found a white rabbit almost impaled by the kunai. Hikari relaxed before tensing again. There weren't supposed to be rabbits in Wave. Lizards, birds, and even a crocodile who had wandered far off the mangroves and to this clearing of trees, she could understand. A snow rabbit in an island, when it wasn't even winter? No. <em>Even if it were a pet, this kind of rabbit would be so expensive that their owner would never let it wander.</em></p><p>As Naruto went to coo over the animal, she tugged on Sasuke's armband and signed. <span class="u">Not natural. Be alert.</span></p><p>He nodded and went to stand near Naruto. She moved so she was next to Tazuna. </p><p>"Get down!" Their sensei's voice was the only warning. </p><p>She dove to the ground, pulling Tazuna along with her as a giant sword sliced where their heads had been and buried itself in a tree in front of them.</p><p>She glanced up as she regained her feet. Naruto and Sasuke moved to stand in front of her and the client. </p><p>A tall, muscular man stood on the sword's hilt, his back to them. He turned his face and Hikari discerned his profile. He wore bandages as a mask over the bottom half of his face. His dark eyes were narrowed and focused on their sensei. </p><p>Kakashi strode forward, keeping his attention on him. "Well, well, if it isn't Momochi Zabuza, a missing-nin from the Village Hidden by Mist." Hikari thought he was explaining for their benefit. Their sensei tugged his hitaiate to reveal his other eye. "Stay out of this fight. He's on another level," he told them.</p><p>"Kakashi of the Sharingan. I'm afraid you'll have to hand the old man over."</p><p>Kakashi ignored him. "Manji formation. Guard Tazuna and keep away. You know how to work together. Prove it."</p><p>Sasuke's back tensed as their sensei opened his eye, revealing a red iris. She stepped to Sasuke's unprotected side and pushed her shoulder into his. He glanced over quickly and nodded before they all assumed the formation, each clutching a kunai.</p><p>"Looks like I'll see the Sharingan in action. What an honor," Zabuza mocked. He turned so he faced them, still on top of his sword.  It was as tall as the man himself, maybe even taller, and had a circle on one side. <em>A decapitation sword.</em> Hikari shivered and tightened her grip.</p><p>"Kiri-nin have strict kill-on-sight orders on you, Copy Ninja. In the bingo books, you are called the man who has copied more than a thousand jutsus," the shirtless man called out as he crouched on top of his sword. </p><p>He dislodged the sword and moved in a single, fluid movement. That sword had to be as heavy as her, and he wielded it as if it were an extension of his body. <em>Normally, people that strong are slower. But not him. I didn't even see where he went.</em></p><p>"He's over there!" Naruto called out. Hikari glanced over. The missing nin was standing on top of the water. She hadn't even known that was possible. As they watched, he started to sink and water whirled around him. </p><p>"Hiding in the Mist Technique," he called out as the fog became thicker and denser, until Hikari could barely see Sasuke's black hair at her left. </p><p>"He'll come after me first," Kakashi told them. "Momochi Zabuza is an expert at the Silent Killing Technique. It's so fast you don't realize what has happened until you're dead. Even the Sharingan can't track it perfectly, which is why you can't let your guard down."</p><p>The three of them all tensed further. </p><p>"Well, if we fail, we'll only die," their sensei pointed out, lightly. Hikari wondered if he was trying to be reassuring. It kind of was. To look at the worst possible scenario and accept it as a possibility. <em>A possibility, but not a certainty. </em></p><p>The mist got thicker, and Kakashi faded out of view. </p><p>"Eight points," Zabuza's raspy voice called out from somewhere in the mist. </p><p>Hikari moved her left foot so it brushed Sasuke's. <em>I'm here,</em> she wanted to say. <em>We're a team, and we have each other. </em></p><p>"Larynx, Spine, Lungs, Liver, Jugular, Subclavian artery, Kidneys, Heart. Which one will it be?"</p><p><em>This is what hopelessness feels like. All consuming, like it will swallow you whole and you won't notice until its throat's walls are restricting around you. Fear, all-encompassing fear. I'm going to die here, and I didn't even get to say goodbye.</em> Faces whirled in her mind. Her dad, interrupting a song to steal a kiss from her mom. Arata, laughing as they laid on the mat, exhausted after practice. Ino, hugging her tight. Shika, dark eyes gleaming as they locked on hers. Shika. Her best friend, her constant. Her person. She grounded herself and came back to the moment. </p><p>Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei. Her team. </p><p>'Move,' her dad's voice whispered in her mind. 'The first step is always the hardest, sweetheart.' </p><p>She closed her eyes briefly and moved her foot again, assuring herself that, even though she couldn't see them, her team was standing by her side. She could feel Sasuke breathing out. <em>Not alone, we are not alone. We stand together.</em></p><p>Chakra flooded out of their sensei's now visible figure, clearing some of the mist. “I'll protect you with my life," her sensei's voice was hard and solemn. "All of you." He turned to give them an eye-smile. "Trust me. I won't let my comrades die," he vowed.</p><p>"I wouldn't be so sure," Zabuza sneered as he came to stand between the three of them, cutting them off from their client. "It's over." He raised his sword. Faster than her eyes could track, her sensei was there, sending them flying outwards and stabbing their attacker. Hikari managed to twist so she faced the two shinobi as she crashed into the ground. The wound leaked... water?</p><p>"Sensei! Behind you!" Naruto yelled out.</p><p>The warning came too late, and Zabuza's sword sliced Kakashi in two. The clone dissolved into water. Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza, holding a kunai to his neck. "Don't move," Kakashi snarled. "Now it's over."</p><p>Hikari scrambled to her feet. </p><p>Zabuza chuckled. "I'll never be defeated by an imitator like you. Although, I have to say, it was skillfully executed. Nice try, but I'm not that easy to fool." The clone dissolved into water and the real Zabuza was now behind Kakashi. He swung the sword. Kakashi ducked under it. Its tip broke the ground. Zabuza grabbed the hilt, used it as a pivot, and kicked Kakashi. He went flying to the water. Their sensei resurfaced. Zabuza followed him, stepping on top of the water.  </p><p>"Water style: Water Prison Jutsu."</p><p>A giant sphere enveloped the silver-haired jounin. Zabuza stood beside it, one hand submerged in the prison. <em>Contact needs to be maintained, then.</em> With his other hand, Zabuza made a Tiger hand-seal. </p><p>"I'm afraid that your little genin need to be eliminated. Water style: Water Clone Jutsu. "</p><p>Another Zabuza, sword included, formed out of the water and stepped towards them. </p><p>"Do you know what a ninja is? Only when you hover between life and death so many times that it doesn't face you anymore... only then you can be called a ninja. When your name is in the Bingo books, then you may be called a ninja. Right now, calling you ninja is ridiculous."</p><p>In an instant, Zabuza's clone was in front of Naruto and sent him flying with a kick. Naruto's hitaiate hit the ground. The clone stepped on it. </p><p>"Listen! Get the bridge-builder and run. You can't win this fight! He can only use his clone to attack you while he keeps me here, and it can't move far from the original. Run!" Their sensei ordered from within the water encasing him. </p><p>
  <em>He wants us to run? No. Not until he's with us, leading the way. If we run now, we'll just die tired.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"We need to do this!" Sasuke exclaimed as he ran forward. Hikari's eyes widened, but she joined him, unwilling to leave him alone, as he sprinted for the clone. This wouldn't work. They needed a better plan.</p><p>"Naruto, a team of clones!" she ordered.</p><p>Sasuke threw a handful of shurikens. Zabuza blocked them with his sword. Sasuke leapt up. As the missing-nin followed him with his eyes, Hikari threw another handful at him. Zabuza dodged. Sasuke came down as Zabuza was forced to dodge Naruto's own. Hikari grabbed him and motioned backwards, where Naruto's clones, henged like them, awaited them. He nodded and they and their look-alikes ran in a couple of loops. She hoped Zabuza couldn't track them both. </p><p>The team made up of clones attacked. The real team leapt back and away. Her teammates flanked her as they looked at their clones. Zabuza strangled 'Sasuke' and kicked 'her'. 'Naruto' got something and threw it backwards to them. Naruto caught it. Zabuza stepped on his clone. It puffed out. From the corner of her eye, Hikari could see that Naruto held his hitaiate in his hands. He put it on. Hikari understood. It was a symbol. They were shinobi. They wouldn't back down, and they wouldn't let down their sensei. </p><p>"Put this in your Bingo book! The ninja that will become Hokage of The Village Hidden in the Leaves never backs down. My name is Uzumaki Naruto!"</p><p>"Big words for such a little boy," Zabuza chuckled. </p><p>"What are you doing? I told you to run! It was over the moment he caught me. Your mission is to protect the bridge builder!" </p><p>Hikari couldn't care less about the liar in face of her sensei. She sneered. Such a useless lie. The Land of Waves held influence because of their goods. They could have, should have, asked for help. They could have promised to pay back the mission later, with interest, once their economy recovered. Why did they wait a year to do something? </p><p>She didn't care for Tazuna. She only cared about getting the missing-nin's hand off the sphere. But Naruto turned to the old man.</p><p>"Bridge-builder?" he asked.</p><p>"Well, I guess this all happened because of me. Forget about me and go fight for your sensei."</p><p>"Perfect," Sasuke smirked. "Did you hear that?"</p><p>"Yes, dattebayo! Ready?"</p><p>
  <em>No, we still need a plan. We need more time.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Zabuza chuckled. "Still playing your little game, pretending to be ninja. When I was your age, my hands were already stained by blood."</p><p>"Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist," her sensei called out. Hikari thought he was trying to keep Zabuza's attention on him. Or at least divided. "Eleven years ago, the Village Hidden in the Mist held a graduation exam." </p><p>Hikari took a small step forward and put one arm behind her. <span class="u">Long range attack. Pairs. Question.</span> Taijustu wouldn't help them. Zabuza was deadly, and the sword gave him reach. They could only hope to distract him by forcing him to divide his attention between them and their sensei. And then half it again between the three of them. </p><p>"We had a graduating exam, too! What's the big deal?" Naruto protested, keeping Zabuza's eyes on him.</p><p>"Did you also have to annihilate the other students to pass? Kill your friend, who shared your dreams?" Hikari shivered and stepped back. Sasuke moved as if to put her safely behind him, weaving a hand behind his back. <span class="u">You. Naruto. Throw.</span> Pause. <span class="u">Me. Naruto. Weapons.</span> </p><p>"The exam changed ten years ago. A year before, a boy killed more than a hundred students without pause or hesitation," their sensei explained. Hikari was glad he kept talking, even as she worried about his oxygen supply. His voice was grounding. </p><p>Naruto stepped closer to her, forearm brushing her own. She shrugged so her shoulder was behind him, hoping Zabuza would dismiss her. She hadn't spoken to him, hadn't made a declaration, and hadn't faced him head on. She drew a simple quick line up Naruto's back. The signal they'd agreed on for a throw. </p><p>Zabuza chuckled. "It felt so... good!"</p><p>Sasuke spoke up. "Are we supposed to be impressed? That you slaughtered children?"</p><p>Naruto turned his head sideways. </p><p>"We can use the human chain!" he whisper-yelled at her.</p><p>She nodded. They hadn't gotten it down perfect. The landing was still rough, it wasn't precise, and she hadn't figured out how to throw anything in the way, but... she wasn't even sure if her sensei could breathe or if he'd run out of air. He'd kept talking, yelling at them to run, and she didn't think that sphere held a lot of oxygen to begin with. </p><p>"Can you distract him? I'll try to land on one of the trees to the side of the real Zabuza and sensei," she said, more quietly than him. She let her backpack fall to the ground.</p><p>Naruto nodded firmly. They turned to where Sasuke stood in front of them. He dipped his head once and moved forwards by himself. Hikari gritted her teeth, realizing he was going to win time for the throw, before the boys made their own move.</p><p>Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Sasuke dash forward, but he wasted no time. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" </p><p>As soon as they hid her from view, her hands moved. Ram. Snake. Tiger. Her clone stood in front of Tazuna. Hikari gripped one of Naruto’s clones’ forearm tight with her left hand. He clasped her forearm back and took hold of another clone with his other arm. The following clones did the same. </p><p>"Here we go!" The first few files of clones and the real Naruto yelled and ran at Zabuza. </p><p>Behind them, the human chain moved in an arc. Hikari sprinted with them. The first clones gripped a tree and each other ferociously, and their arms pulled taut. Hikari turned and gripped the clone's forearm with both hands. The tail jumped, until half of the chain was off the ground. Hikari let herself be moved by the momentum, until she was completely horizontal to the ground and then diagonal, gaining impressive height.  Her eyes widened as she saw Naruto's clones overwhelming Zabuza from all directions, even the top, and Sasuke on the ground.</p><p>The chain pivoted and the Naruto clone released her. She went flying above the cluster, just in time to see Zabuza throw all the clones off in one single move. The clones yelled as they moved through the air. The chain Naruto had created for her puffed out with them.</p><p>Hikari twisted and tried to grip one of the trees' branches, but her impulse was too great. She gritted her teeth and used the branch as a bar to spin off to one closer to the water. Her speed decreased slightly the more she repeated the action. She could hear Naruto yelling for Sasuke. She kept on going, trying to ignore her palms getting burned and scratched through the finger-less gloves of her shirt. From the corner of her eye, she saw something heading for the real Zabuza. <em>Sasuke could have done that on his own. What are they really- </em>From the corner of her eye, she could see its mirror coming. She bared her teeth, remembering one of the moves her teammates had planned.</p><p>The next time she gripped a branch, still with too much force, she clenched her hands tight and refused to let go. Instead, her body moved like a pendulum in a nearly full circle, until she crouched on top of it. She pulled on her neko-te and studied the water. </p><p>Zabuza jumped to avoid the second Fuma Shuriken, holding the first one in the hand that didn't hold the prison. "I told you already. A shuriken can't touch me!" The weapon passed him and dispelled in a puff of smoke. Naruto took its place, kunai in hand. "What!?"</p><p>"This is it, dattebayo!" Naruto threw the weapon at Zabuza, who snarled. Hikari launched herself off the tree with as much force as she could manage. The distance was great, but the clones had given her a lot of height. Zabuza took his arm off the sphere of water. As the missing-nin turned to avoid the kunai, he gave her his back. Naruto drew blood. The Demon was already aiming for Naruto, Shadow Windmill spinning wildly. She was going to be too late. </p><p>"I'll destroy you!" Zabuza roared.</p><p>But her sensei recovered faster than she'd thought possible and was there, bracing the Fuma Shuriken with the back of his glove. Her eyes widened, but she couldn't stop. Naruto splashed into the water. She landed hard, her feet on either side of Zabuza's shoulders, but careful to remain above the blade. The clash made him rock forward, and Kakashi had to brace his wrist with his other arm. She swiped at the back of the Kiri shinobi's neck, making a deep scratch, and vaulted backwards. <em>Three to seven minutes. We just have to survive that long. </em></p><p> </p><p>She joined Naruto on the water, spluttering as water filled her nose. She hadn't expected to break the surface mid-turn. Her palms stung fiercely as she traded water and coughed up what she'd breathed in. She put the neko-te back in the sleeve and hoped the poisoned tip wouldn't be ruined by water. <em>Why did I never ask sensei about it?</em></p><p>"Team 7, excellent plan. You have really grown up, Naruto."</p><p>Naruto laughed. It was filled with nerves and relief. She swam towards him. "We knew the clones wouldn't be enough, so we used them to distract him! Of course I knew I couldn't fight Zabuza alone. That wasn't my plan at all! We needed to break the prison. We didn't know it'd destroy the water clone too. That was just a bonus!"</p><p>"Don't brag too much, Naruto," Sasuke reprimanded from the shore, but she thought he was smirking. He stood guarding Tazuna alone. Her clone had probably dispelled when she hit the water and lost concentration.</p><p>"I got distracted and lost control of the prison," Zabuza remarked. </p><p>"Don't fool yourself," their sensei replied. "You weren't distracted. They distracted you."</p><p>
  <em>Six minutes. </em>
</p><p>Zabuza glared. </p><p>"Naruto-san," she whispered. "We need to get off the water. Sensei has to stay focused, and this is Zabuza's element."</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>"Slowly. As if the current were leading us out. Don't give them your back."</p><p>They watched as both shinobi leapt away from the other and started forming seals. Ox, monkey, hare, rat, boar, bird... Naruto and she drifted closer to land, careful not to get between the two ... Monkey, bird, dragon, bird, ox, horse, ram, tiger... Her hand brushed Naruto's jacket. She winced and drew it back... Rat, boar, bird...</p><p>"Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"</p><p>Two giant dragons formed from the river, displacing an enormous amount of water and sending them whirling. Naruto clasped a hand on her jacket so they wouldn't be separated. The beasts attacked one another. Hikari tried not to breathe as she let herself go limp, trusting Naruto. When the water somewhat stilled, the two figures were again clashing, sword against bracers. <em>Four minutes. </em>The fighters distanced themselves and ran in a circle. Her sensei mirrored Zabuza perfectly. She had seen countless of dances before, where one partner led and the other followed. This wasn't it at all. Kakashi was imitating the movements even as they formed. Hikari nudged Naruto as their sensei played mind-games. </p><p>“We need to move, Naruto-san."</p><p>He nodded and turned his back to her, leading the way.</p><p>"You can't beat me with cheap tricks! I'll crush you!" Both voices called out. </p><p>Zabuza stumbled, just for a second, and their sensei's voice rang out. "Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu."</p><p>Hikari didn't like the sound of that. She ignored the pain as she grasped the back of Naruto's jacket and twisted until her wrist was tangled in it. She only did one loop, hoping she wouldn't sprain it if the currents carried them in different directions. Naruto reached back and clasped her forearm. She took a deep breath and held it. A wave crashed into them and they went under. Hikari tried not fight and disturb Naruto's hold. The water scrambled them deep before bringing them back up. She gasped for air and kicked her legs until she could wrap them around Naruto's waist as tight as she dared. He released her forearm as her arms came around his neck. Another wave crashed into them and they went under. When they resurfaced again, Hikari was glad she'd freed up Naruto's arms even if her hands burned with sharp pain. He had somehow managed to grasp a branch and was holding on tight as the water retreated, trying to drag them back into its depths.</p><p>Zabuza wasn't so lucky, and he crashed into a tree. <em>Two minutes.</em> A handful of kunai pierced his torso and legs. Hikari glanced up. Her sensei crouched on top of the tree. "You're done for," he declared.</p><p>"How? Can you... see into the future?" </p><p>"Yes. This is your last battle," Kakashi drew his arm back. </p><p>The air whistled. Zabuza's throat was impaled by three senbons. Hikari drew back, startled, as a masked figure came into view. </p><p>"You were right. It was his last battle," a young voice called out calmly. </p><p>Naruto heaved and they were on the ground. Hikari let her legs fall and tried to stand on her own. She stumbled a bit but steadied.</p><p>They watched as Kakashi went over to where Zabuza had fallen and put his fingers on his throat. "No pulse," he announced and eyed the newcomer. "By your mask, I assume you're a hunting nin of the Village Hidden by the Mist."</p><p>"Impressive knowledge," the figure praised in a mild voice. </p><p>She and Naruto rejoined Sasuke and Tazuna. Hikari didn't like this. Why had the hunter not intervened sooner? They had waited until Kakashi had the missing nin cornered and then used senbons. From Asuma's explanation to Ino and her, they weren't typically used to kill - unless they were poisoned. Naruto dashed forward. Hikari stretched her arm to stop him, but clutched air. </p><p>He growled as he faced the hunter. "Who do you think you are?!" The hunter nin remained silent. </p><p>"Easy, Naruto. He's not our enemy," their sensei placated.</p><p>
  <em>He's not our friend, either. </em>
</p><p>"Zabuza was huge and powerful! And this kid, who is no older than me, took him down with a move, just like that. What could he do to us?!" </p><p>That was a great point. She glanced at Sasuke and whispered. "Don't let your guard down." He nodded.</p><p>Their sensei walked over to Naruto and replied gently. "In this world, there are kids who are younger than you and yet stronger than me." He put a hand on his head and ruffled his hair. </p><p>The hunter nin appeared in a blur of leaves beside Zabuza. "I must deal with the remains. Farewell." He disappeared in a blur. Naruto ran over to the spot.</p><p>"Naruto, he's gone. Let it go. As ninjas, none of the things we face are easy or simple. Save your fury for the next enemy." Kakashi pulled his hitaiate back over his eye and turned to them. "We still haven't finished our mission. We need to get Tazuna to his home."</p><p>"I'm sorry I caused you this much trouble!" Tazuna laughed it off. Hikari wanted to sneer, but he would see her face this time. </p><p>"Let's go," Kakashi turned and led the way with Naruto next to him. </p><p>He toppled forward. </p><p>"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto called. "Kakashi-sensei!"</p><p>Hikari sprinted, Sasuke a step behind her, and knelt next to the jounin. She looked up and met Naruto's shiny gaze. She steeled herself and put a mask on. This wasn't the time to fall apart.</p><p>"Naruto-san, get sensei on his back." She glanced at her hands before holding them out to her other teammate. "Sasuke-san, can you try to get all the bark and fabric out of the tears?"</p><p>Naruto glanced over. "I didn't know you were hurt!"</p><p>She grimaced. Sasuke took hold of her wrists and started to pick debris off, taking the rest of the gloves off and tearing her shirt up to her forearms. The water had already done most of the job of cleaning the wounds. "It's not too serious." Her shirt was meant for gymnasts, so the gloves had some padding. It wasn't meant for trees, though, and the scratches stung like crazy, but they had to focus. "My pack has a med-kit. Is anyone else injured?" They both shook their heads. Hikari breathed out, relieved. "Naruto-san, Kakashi-sensei is breathing, right?"</p><p>"Yes, dattebayo!"</p><p>Sasuke took her pack, sterilized the scratches, and started bandaging her hands. </p><p>"Move him to his side and pull his head back, so his airway is clear. Can you hear a rattle? Maybe some water got into his lungs?"</p><p>"No, it's steady."</p><p>"Alright. Good. Thank you, Sasuke-san." She moved and checked his pulse herself. It was steady and strong, like Naruto said. "I think he's stable. Any ideas as to what's wrong?"</p><p>Sasuke shook his head. "Let's get him to Tazuna's and check there. We shouldn't stay here."</p><p>She nodded and went to their packs. "Can Naruto-san and you carry him?"</p><p>They both nodded. Naruto's blue eyes were still huge. As she passed him, she bumped her shoulder into his. "You did great, Naruto-san." She turned to include Sasuke. "We did great. Now let's take care of our sensei."</p><p>She shouldered their backpacks and turned to Tazuna. "Lead the way."</p><p> </p><p>Naruto and Sasuke, aided by a couple of clones, settled Kakashi on a futon. Hikari put their backpacks on the corner. </p><p>"I could check on your teacher?" Tazuna's daughter offered. Naruto moved to let her pass the room's threshold. </p><p>"Do you have medical training, Tsuname-san?" Hikari asked. Naruto paused. </p><p>"No, but..."</p><p>"Then, we'll take it from here. Thank you for your offer and the room," Hikari dismissed her. "Make sure no one leaves the house today, please."</p><p>The woman nodded and the door closed. The three of them regarded one another. </p><p>"Alright. Sasuke-san, did you notice anything unusual about Kakashi-sensei?"</p><p>He paused and thought about it. "His Sharingan is always active. Perhaps that's why he covers it."</p><p>"It's not supposed to be?"</p><p>"No. It redirects chakra to the eyes, but it shouldn't have caused this," he said, stiffly. </p><p>Hikari nodded. "I'd prefer it to be chakra exhaustion, though."</p><p>Sasuke conceded the point. </p><p>"What does that mean? The chakra thing." Naruto asked, a bit timidly. Hikari thought the term was self-explanatory... unless Naruto didn't know what chakra actually was. She knew he had skipped a lot of classes, and that even Iruka-sensei didn't seem to like him a lot but... really? And then she remembered that Naruto was an orphan. Chouji-kun, and Shika could skip because they already knew the material or would cover it with their clans, but Naruto... </p><p>"Chakra is what you use when you make clones. The more clones you make, the more you need. Chakra exhaustion would mean that Kakashi-sensei used too much energy when he created the dragon and vortex. If that's what's wrong with him, he just needs rest. Ideally, hydration too, but we don't have supplies for that." She chose not to say that, even if they'd had supplies, they didn't know how to use them. </p><p>Naruto relaxed. </p><p>Hikari went over to her pack and took the med-kit out again. "Kakashi-sensei didn't get hit by the sword. We need to tend to his hands, though. The bracers helped, but I think they're bruised and bleeding from the sheer force of the blows."</p><p>"We'll need to monitor him through the night. Make sure it's only chakra exhaustion," Sasuke added. </p><p>She nodded and hesitated. "Maybe I'm being paranoid but... don't you think the hunter nin was strange? And the fact that he arrived when it was all over?"</p><p>"He was so strong! He beat Zabuza!" Naruto exclaimed as he helped Hikari arrange the supplies. She passed some over to Sasuke, who was on the other side of the bed. They went to work, removing their sensei's bloodied gloves with careful tugs.</p><p>"No, Naruto-san. Kakashi-sensei beat Zabuza. The hunter nin finished disabling him, but our sensei did all the work. And why did he use senbons?"</p><p>"Senbons are mostly used for medicinal purposes. They rarely kill anyone unless they hit vital points. Not the neck," Sasuke informed them. </p><p>Hikari nodded. "Why not let Kakashi-sensei finish Zabuza, and then take the body?"</p><p>"Maybe he wanted to question him?" Sasuke speculated.</p><p>They all shuffled to the feet of the bed, unsettled as they looked at their unconscious sensei. </p><p>"I nicked him," Hikari offered. "Whether the hunting nin took him alive or dead, Zabuza will be paralyzed for a couple of hours. We can rest for a bit, maybe even through the night without having to worry. Do you... want us to take shifts? Sasuke-san is right. We should keep an eye on Kakashi-sensei. I could take this one, the easy one, because I'm not going to be much help with my hands bandaged up. "</p><p>She must have sounded as frustrated as she felt, because Naruto offered up. "You did good, scratching him and all."</p><p>She smiled at him. "<em>We</em> did good." She put her fingertips on Naruto's shoulder and reached over to the other side to do the same to Sasuke. "Your move was excellent. I could only jump on him because you managed to distract him. You two even drew blood."</p><p>Naruto grinned. </p><p>Sasuke offered her a small smirk. </p><p>They all fell silent, regarding their sensei.</p><p> </p><p>As she kept watch over the small room, occasionally doing a round of the house and roof, Hikari worried. She had given her teammates a truth. They had done well and had worked together to disable the threat. But she was all too aware of another truth. They hadn't beaten Zabuza. They were alive because he'd underestimated them and focused only on their sensei. </p><p> </p><p>WAVE: DAY 6</p><p> </p><p>"Naruto-san, if you sleep while your clones keep watch, do you rest?"</p><p>"I haven't tried it, but I don't think I can hold them if I go to sleep. Sorry, Hikari."</p><p>"Don't be, Naruto-san. It was just a thought." She nudged her forearm with his, trying to reassure him a little. "Could you go get Sasuke-san and meet me downstairs, please? We need to talk to Tazuna-san and his family."</p><p> </p><p>They all took a seat at the dinner table. </p><p>"Your house is far from the mangroves," Hikari started. "Do you have to go into town for supplies and food?"</p><p>"Yes," Tsunami answered. </p><p>"What do the mangroves have to do with it?" Naruto asked, confused. </p><p>"If Gato has been controlling Wave's shipping industry for a year, how do you think its people have survived? They likely aren't getting most of the imports, or the money that comes in from commerce."</p><p>Naruto drew back. "I don't know?"</p><p>"Waves is known for the quantity and beauty of its mangroves. Look at this house. The wood it's built with is different from Konoha's. Mangrove wood is resistant to rot and can also be used as timber, fuel, or charcoal. The mangrove forests are likely why Wave's citizens haven't starved. If they brave the wildlife, they can collect clams, shellfish, and shrimp at low tide. At high tide, they become fishing grounds. From them, Wave can make medicine, sugar, honey, and even alcohol," she nodded towards Tazuna's beer. She refocused on the woman, who seemed to do all the cooking. "How many days will your food last?"</p><p>"Not more than three days."</p><p>"We could go to the mangroves," Sasuke offered. Tazuna scoffed. </p><p>Hikari grimaced. "I'd prefer we didn't. We don't really know how to fight off crocodiles." She lifted her bandaged hands, which would take a couple of days to heal, and even then, they'd be tender. "Naruto-san and you would have to go. We'd leave the house, our client, and Kakashi-sensei without adequate protection." She addressed their hosts. "Our sensei should be up today or tomorrow. If the food can last us until the day after, we can go into town then. In the meanwhile, we'll work on setting up traps. Does anyone venture near the house? It seems pretty secluded."</p><p>"No," Tazuna answered. "No one comes calling."</p><p>She nodded and turned to Naruto. "Can you make the traps not only to catch animals but to deter anyone from coming close? Set up a perimeter?"</p><p>"Yes, Hikari!"</p><p>She turned again Tsunami. "Your kid. He was up all night yesterday. Is there anything we should know? He won't be able to wander far for at least a couple of days, since we'll set up traps." She didn't mention that she'd heard muffled sobs. That, and the ripped picture in front of her, told her he had likely lost someone not too long ago.</p><p>"What's the point?" A young voice called from the door. They all turned. A boy of around seven or eight years stood in the doorway, glaring. "What's the point of putting up traps? Gato has a whole army of thugs. He'll beat you up and then he'll kill you."</p><p>Naruto bared his teeth and opened his mouth. Hikari put a hand on his wrist. "May I?" she whispered.</p><p>He nodded. She turned to the kid. "I believe we haven't met yet. We are Team 7. And you are?" Her voice was perfectly polite. It stumped the kid, who had likely wanted a fight. </p><p>"This is Inari, my son," Tsunami offered when the silence stretched on. </p><p>Hikari nodded. "Inari-san, please take a seat." She gestured to the empty seat beside his grandfather. "We are discussing the following days, and the choices made will impact you too."</p><p>The honorific made him hesitate. Finally, the kid drew closer and sat down. He glared at them under the brim of his hat. </p><p>"As we were saying, while our sensei recuperates, we'll set up traps around your house," Hikari repeated. </p><p>He scoffed. "If you want to remain alive, you need to go back to where you came from. You don't know who you're going against."</p><p>"We don't have all the information, that's true. Your grandfather chose not to tell us until yesterday, moments before we were attacked," she acquiesced easily. The adults flinched back. </p><p>Her agreement made the kid hesitate. "You talk like a lady. Won't your family be sad when Gato kills you?" He talked about Gato with equal part disgust and overwhelming fear. It made her suspicions grow, especially as every time he mentioned the man, he brought death into the sentence.</p><p>Her teammates stiffened. Naruto clenched his fists.</p><p>"I imagine they would be, yes. You see, my family is civilian. They didn't choose to be shinobi. So, they'd mourn me, but they'd also honor my choice."</p><p>"There's no honor in dying!"</p><p>"There's honor in standing by your choices. We," she gestured to encompass the boys at her side and herself, "chose to be shinobi. Yesterday, we chose to stand by our teammates and complete the mission. Every choice has consequences. We accept ours, and you don't have the right to question them." </p><p>The kid's eyes welled up. He stood up and made his way to the door. </p><p>She projected her voice so it encompassed the room but didn't shift the volume. "You asked me a question, Inari-san. I chose to answer. You owe me the respect of listening."</p><p>The kid sniffled but turned around. </p><p>"We need to discuss your choices. The traps we'll set up won't be friendly. They are designed to protect you and your family while we regain our strength. Your grandfather hired us to accomplish this job. If you go outside of the area that Naruto-san will indicate to you, you <em>will</em> get caught in them. Do you understand?"</p><p>"Yes." His voice was small and thready. </p><p>"And your choice?"</p><p>"I'll stay away from the traps."</p><p>"Thank you, Inari-san, for listening. You may go if that's your wish."</p><p> </p><p>Later, Sasuke caught up to her in the room they'd settled into. After a glance at their sensei, he came to sit next to her. </p><p>"You're angry at them, for not telling us about Gato sooner," he pointed out.</p><p>"I am. We could have had a better plan."</p><p>"You talked about choices. Why aren't you angry at Kakashi for letting us continue the mission?"</p><p>She gave him her full attention. "At first, Kakashi-sensei thought we were up against chunin-level ninja. I think that, as long as we worked together, we could handle those. He must have felt confident enough to let us continue. But when Tazuna told us about Gato... he forced sensei's hand. Sasuke-san, why do you think there are entire Lands without shinobi?"</p><p>"Because they are peaceful and can hire other nation's."</p><p>"Exactly. Konoha has a reputation for being the friendliest Hidden Village. Tazuna threatened that reputation. Don't you remember? He told Kakashi-sensei that Tsunami-san would denounce and curse Konoha's shinobi if he decided that the mission was over. If word got out about it... they wouldn't talk about how the client lied and a sensei chose not to risk his genin. They'd say that a team from Konoha chose not to aid what once was a prosperous Land because they couldn't pay. It would paint us as ruthless and heartless. People would start losing confidence and trust. Maybe they'd go to other Hidden Villages when they need to hire shinobi. Or maybe they'd start to think that they need a Hidden Village themselves." </p><p>She paused to make sure Sasuke was still listening and moved closer to him, so their shoulders almost brushed. "So, yes. Kakashi-sensei chose to continue. But did you notice his priorities when he realized who we were up against?" Their sensei had only gotten caught because he had to protect four people. </p><p>"Us. He bared his Sharingan immediately, and he wasted chakra and the element of surprise to reassure us."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Sasuke shifted his weight. His shoulder brushed hers. Hikari pretended not to notice him glancing at her from the corner of his eye. Yesterday, they'd all been scared. They still were today, waiting for their sensei to wake up. The boys were both trying not to show it, but they hadn't even argued with each other all day long. They'd let her deal with the family without saying a word. Hikari was willing to wait and listen if Sasuke felt the need to say anything. </p><p>She wasn't sure how much time passed when his voice broke the silence. </p><p>"That day, I was crying. That was my..." he broke off and started again. "I am an avenger. I need to be strong."</p><p>She shifted so their shoulders were pressed fully together. "We've come a long way from graduation. And yes, yesterday showed us that we still have a very long way to go. So, we train, and we work hard, and we get better."</p><p>He breathed out, and they sat together until Naruto called for them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There was... a lot happenning in this chapter: Shikamaru, the kyokubadan's backstory, and Zabuza. If someone wants to guess what secret made the kyokuba-dan isolate itself, I'd love to hear it.<br/>(I love to hear what you say in general.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She gave him a smile, the first one since he'd woken up, and went to wake her teammates. They came awake quicker than he expected.<br/>"Look! Sensei is back!" Naruto exclaimed, bright grin adorning his face.<br/>"Hn. Good."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>WAVE: DAY 7</p><p> </p><p>Hatake Kakashi took stock of his body and surroundings as soon as consciousness was within his grasp. His limbs felt heavy and sore. He was laying on the floor in a futon. He took a deep breath in. His bedding had unfamiliar smells, but the room was overlaid with scents he had come to known well in the last month. Ozone and crackling wood. Rich spices and delicate vanilla. Crisp mint and summer breeze. His genin. This must be Tazuna's house.</p><p>He opened his eye. The light coming through the window spoke of early morning. Soft steps came towards him.</p><p>"Kakashi-sensei?" a voice called softly.</p><p>"Hikari. Report."</p><p>"You were asleep for two nights, one day. You're the only one seriously injured," she was quick to reassure him. "From the top: the hunter-nin took Zabuza. You collapsed. After checking it wasn't from an injury, we came to Tazuna's. We thought you were suffering from chakra exhaustion." A small questioning note entered her voice. </p><p>"I used the Sharingan too much."</p><p>She released a breath. "Good, we couldn't think of anything else. We bandaged your hands and let you rest," He flexed his palms. They'd bandaged them well, and put clean gloves on top of them. <em>Thoughtful</em>, he thought with fondness. "That night, we set watch and made sure the family stayed inside. Yesterday, Naruto-san and Sasuke-san set up a perimeter of traps. We have enough food for today and maybe tomorrow, but then we'll need to go into town."</p><p>He blinked. He hadn't expected them to remain alert once they made it to their client's.  </p><p>"Would you like some water, sensei? We set one-man shifts. This is mine, so everyone else is still asleep."</p><p>He nodded. Arms wound around his shoulders and hefted him up with care. He winced and blinked. At the other side of the room, his two other students laid, sleeping. The kids must have set camp around him. A bandaged hand entered his vision, offering a half-filled glass. His gaze sharpened. </p><p>"Hikari, your hands?"</p><p>"Scraped them. No lasting damage. Sasuke-san sterilized the tears. He and Naruto-san are fine, nothing worse than bruises." She waited, looking out the window, until he handed back the glass. "What about you, Kakashi-sensei?"</p><p>"I've been better." He eye-smiled. "It will be a week before I can move as usual."</p><p>Hikari nodded. A small hand settled on his shoulder. She crouched and leaned against him, barely putting her weight on him. "We were worried." Her voice was soft and a little scared. He closed his eye and swallowed down a wave of guilt. He'd wanted to get them to Tazuna's before collapsing as a small way of closing the day. He had wanted to get them settled after their first real battle against a much stronger opponent. Kakashi put a hand her back. "It's fine. Nothing I haven't been through before." He rubbed gently up and down. </p><p>She pulled away after a long moment. "Can we wake the rest of the team? They'll be glad to see you up." Her voice was back to normal. </p><p>"Alright, Hikari. You did well."</p><p>She gave him a smile, the first one since he'd woken up, and went to wake her teammates. They came awake quicker than he expected. </p><p>"Look! Sensei is back!" Naruto exclaimed, bright grin adorning his face. </p><p>"Hn. Good."</p><p>A warm feeling settled in his chest as the three of them settled around him. </p><p> </p><p>The door opened and in came Tazuna and a blue-haired woman. They must have heard Naruto.</p><p>"Kakashi-sensei, this is Tsunami-san. She was nice enough to let us take the room," Hikari made the introductions. Kakashi nodded to the woman, who seemed uncomfortable at his genin's unspoken rebuke. They could have at least knocked.</p><p>"We are glad you're finally awake," Tsunami offered. </p><p>"Well, he beat one of the most powerful ninjas. Of course he needed rest. I think we'll be safe for some time." Tazuna turned to his genin and complained. "I don't get why you kids want so many traps and won't let us out."</p><p>Hikari looked at him instead of Tazuna. "We don't like the hunting nin. Naruto-san doesn't like his strength, Sasuke-san doesn't like his weapon of choice, and I don't like his timing."</p><p>"Kakashi-sensei, what do hunting nins do?" Naruto asked.</p><p>"A shinobi's body carries many secrets, specific to their village. They can't be allowed to fall into the wrong hands. For example, if I died in enemy territory, they would try to analyze my Sharingan." He looked at Sasuke seriously. "In the worst case, it could be stolen and used against Konoha. To prevent this, if a ninja betrays their village, a hunting nin tracks them down."</p><p>"What's the girl talking about? You finished that monster. I thought the traps were for Gato's other thugs."</p><p>Kakashi's thoughts raced. He'd been focused on fighting off chakra exhaustion, but he'd noticed the wrongness. Seemed like his genin had, too. "Hunting nins take care of the body immediately. Zabuza is alive."</p><p>"But we saw the body, and you checked!" Naruto exclaimed.</p><p>"Senbon can put the body into temporary death, stopping the heart," Kakashi explained. "The hunting nin wasn't trying to stop Zabuza, he was trying to save him."</p><p>"Surely you're exaggerating," Tazuna chuckled nervously. </p><p>"How would temporary death react with a paralyzing agent? I made a deep scratch of about ten centimeters of length."</p><p>Kakashi startled. He'd wondered if she had managed to strike him, or if she'd jumped off as soon as she saw it put more strain on his bracers. "The body can't recover from temporary death quickly. It takes about a week. Zabuza's heart stopped pumping, so the poison remained in his body for longer. We have closer to two weeks."</p><p>"A couple of weeks won't make a difference. Gato will kill you," a child wearing a green jumpsuit called out from the doorway.</p><p>"What are you saying, you dumb brat?! Do you know what an elite ninja is? I'll be Hokage, dattebayo! That Gato is nothing against a hero like me!"</p><p>"Heroes aren't real. You only have stupid thoughts. You all should..." the child cut off, glancing at Hikari. "I'll go stare at the ocean. In my room. I want to be alone."</p><p>"Who does he think he is! I'll put him in his place!" Naruto stormed off after him. </p><p>Kakashi wondered what that was all about. </p><p>"I apologize for Inari," Tazuna rubbed the back of his neck. Hikari stared at him. Sasuke did the same. The old man shut up and excused himself and his daughter from the room. </p><p>"Hikari?"</p><p>"It's not his grandson's actions he should be apologizing for," she said, a bit coldly. She sighed. "I think the household had one more member, and Gato killed them. Inari-san is terrified, but he agreed to remain inside the perimeter."</p><p>"Can we train?" Sasuke asked, impatient gaze taking him in as he remained sitting up.</p><p>"I can still train you, yes." Hikari and Sasuke relaxed. "But first, come here, Hikari. Take off those bandages." She complied immediately, not asking questions. He extended his hands. She put hers on top of his, palms up. They were scraped raw in some parts, likely from where the bark had dug in. Sasuke approached too and looked away from the angry red.</p><p>"My shirts have some grip to prevent rips, but it didn't do much with the trees and so much momentum," Hikari explained. "I had some gloves in my backpack but... well, I wasn't wearing them."</p><p>"The Sharingan can copy some impressive techniques, but you have to be able to mold the chakra." He regarded both of them. "This is especially true of medical ninjutsu. You are not to try this one until you have impeccable chakra control. If it's not perfect, you can put your patient into a coma or cause more damage."</p><p>"Won't it tire you out, Kakashi-sensei? It can wait until you're feeling better." </p><p>"They're scratches, Hikari. If I were to try to heal a broken bone right now, I'd be in trouble." Broken bones were the most he could do, since he didn't have a medic-nin's knowledge and training. "This is fine. I'm telling you the risks so you don't attempt medical ninjutsu in a moment of panic and without the control to back it up. You could kill the person you are trying to save." He had seen desperate teammates in the war trying to patch up their fallen comrade. Their eyes became empty and they rarely came back from the next mission. Rin... had been an exemption. As a rule, chunins didn't have enough control or training to handle war injuries with A-rank medical ninjutsu. </p><p>He turned his hands so they hovered over Hikari's and focused his chakra. The scratches and tears closed and new skin formed. He glanced up. Hazel and dark eyes regarded the fading green glow in interest. He gestured them out. </p><p>"Alright. Grab Naruto and meet me outside."</p><p> </p><p>"We'll start with a basic review on chakra, a shinobi's source of power."</p><p>"We already know that," Sasuke complained, hands in his pockets. </p><p>"Yeah! Hikari said it was energy!"</p><p>He turned to the girl, a little surprised. "Alright, continue, Hikari."</p><p>"Naruto-san, you're right. Chakra is the energy we use to make jutsus. But it's really two energies that twine together and become one," she twisted her arms as she explained, clasping her hands at the end. "Physical and mental energy. Without knowledge, movement is aimless." Naruto shifted his weight. Hikari seamlessly called his attention back. "Naruto-san, imagine you need to deliver a message. You can be the fastest runner, but if you don't know where you are going, it means nothing. On the other hand, intellect without drive is hollow. Like knowing where to go but never putting one foot in front of the other. Does that make sense to you?" Kakashi's eyebrow rose. That was actually a good explanation, and one that Naruto could grasp. </p><p>"Yes, dattebayo!"</p><p>"Body and mind, experience and understanding, voice and wit. You may call them many names. They are equally important in different ways. We focus both energies and combine them together, normally through hand seals, to perform jutsus."</p><p>"But we can do the jutsus already!"</p><p>"Naruto is right for once," Sasuke pointed out, annoyed. </p><p>"You have barely scratched the surface. Each jutsu has unique proportions of energies. You need to be able to choose the exact amount needed of each. If not, you're either wasting chakra or making the jutsu weak. Right now, you are guessing them." Kakashi took over.</p><p>"And... how do we change that?" Naruto questioned. </p><p>"You need to train your control until it becomes second nature to you. We'll start with getting you to climb trees," at his student's blank looks, he specified. "Without hands." He moved chakra to his feet and crutches and continued walking up the closest tree. Once he was standing upside down, he paused. "The bottom of the foot is one of the most difficult areas to gather chakra at. The amount you need to climb a tree is small, but it must be exact." He moved down, since the Mystical Palm Technique had sapped him some strength. "If you can learn this control, you should be able to master any jutsus. In theory."</p><p>He could see understanding dawning in all of his students. For Sasuke, it meant that even when he awakened his family's dojutsu, he would need control. For Naruto, it was a way of getting better. For Hikari, he thought it was the key to what she wanted to achieve. He winced. He should have started her with tree and water walking before moving to chakra flow. Especially when she wanted to infuse such a large and thin surface. He'd sort of... forgotten that his genins didn't know something so basic. He reassured himself with the fact that, regardless, Hikari had made good progress on it.</p><p>"I'll do it first, dattebayo!"</p><p>"Get some momentum first," he hastened to add in an effort to be a good sensei. "And mark your progress." He tossed them a kunai each. </p><p>He settled in to watch them. The boys immediately did the Ram seal, closing their eyes and focusing their chakra. </p><p>"I'm ready!" Naruto and Sasuke charged at their trees. To his surprise, Naruto didn't apply enough chakra and slid down. Sasuke managed a couple of meters before he put too much and had to spring off. Kakashi glanced at Hikari. </p><p>She walked towards the tree and focused her chakra on her palms. It came easy and fluid, which was no surprise after all the practicing she'd done. She put her hands on the tree and fluctuated the levels. Her right one slid down while the left got pushed off. He raised his eyebrow. He hadn't been expecting that. If she could hold two different strengths, this could prove to be interesting. She put them both at chest level and put chakra. They stuck. She moved them up and started climbing up like a monkey. Her hands clung. She only did a couple of meters before coming back down. </p><p>Her teammates watched her, baffled, as she laid down in front of her tree. She put her feet on the trunk and did the Ram seal. Chakra started flowing down, with more effort than to her palms. To Kakashi's surprise, they slid only an inch down.  </p><p>Kakashi almost laughed to himself as he sat down. He didn't know why he'd expected Hikari to approach it conventionally. It made sense to 'get the feel' for the amount she'd need, but he'd honestly never seen anyone do it that way. </p><p>The boys looked at each other and glared. They ran at their trees again. </p><p> </p><p>Kakashi glanced up when Hikari stood up. He'd been about to call her out. He thought she'd been channeling the right amount for close to ten minutes. She turned to him. </p><p>"Should I run up?" she asked him. </p><p>"Try to walk if you think you can keep up the amount you figured out."</p><p>Sasuke and Naruto looked at her, panting from their sprints. Hikari bit her lip as she went to her tree. She put one foot at about face level, channeled chakra to both, and jumped so the other foot joined the first one. She stood horizontal and grinned. She then walked up the tree, wobbling a bit when the bark changed texture, but overall holding steady. She laughed in delight as she sat down on the first branch and smiled at them. </p><p>"It looks like the best at controlling chakra right now is Hikari, the only girl in the team," Kakashi declared. Maybe if he got a rise out of Sasuke and Naruto, they'd be more motivated. "If we are talking about potential Hoka-"</p><p>"Why mention my gender, Kakashi-sensei?" Hikari's voice was quiet, but somehow the wind carried it to all of them. </p><p>"Hikari?" he questioned, not understanding. </p><p>"I'm also the only brunette in the team, but you didn't think hair color was relevant. Why do you consider me being a girl relevant?"</p><p>"But... You are a girl!" Naruto exclaimed after looking at them in turns.</p><p>"I am aware that I am a girl, Naruto-san." Hikari's voice was more polite than friendly. "I'm asking why it's relevant to climbing a tree."</p><p>"Maa, Hikari. I didn't mean anything by it." Kakashi retreated quickly, cursing his thoughtlessness. He'd been trying to provoke Sasuke, whose experience with girls had been monopolized with fan-girls he no doubt thought were useless. And Naruto's circle of friends was made up of only boys according to the Academy's reports.  </p><p>"You chose your words, Kakashi-sensei," she condemned him. "And I don't appreciate the implications of them. I don't have to prove that I am 'as good as a boy', and I won't take refuge when something goes wrong in the fact that I am 'only a girl'." With that, she stood on the branch and made to keep going up the tree, dismissing him and the conversation. </p><p>"Hikari," he stopped her. "I have fought both deadly kunoichi and deathly male shinobi. It was a poor choice of words on my part." Kakashi refused to throw away all the progress over an implication he didn't believe in and had used as a tool. He waited until she nodded to him. "Now, get down here. We are going to try to get you to channel chakra to both feet and hands, so you can climb easily." She came down wobblier than she'd gone up, trying to fluctuate when the bark changed in texture. Kakashi thought it was remarkable that she'd noticed she needed to account for them. </p><p>"Naruto, Sasuke, go on. Your goal for today is to join Hikari in the first branch." They spent more time trying to focus their chakra before sprinting up their trees. </p><p>Hikari settled down in front of him, leaving plenty of space between them. Kakashi sighed. </p><p>"Hikari," he started. His student was always careful with what she said and how, but she was normally much laxer in others' expressions. Which was a good thing, since Naruto tended to speak before he thought. "Is something else the matter?"</p><p>"I don't understand shinobi," she laced her fingers together. He waited, since he didn't know what to do with that statement. "It's like you think women have to prove themselves twice over. And even when your actions aren't biased, your words are. You and Shika had never -," she cut herself off and channeled chakra to her hands and feet, as if the exercise was all that mattered.</p><p>Kakashi frowned and then seethed. "Did he say something? If he did, he's not worth it, Hikari."</p><p>Startled eyes met his and chakra dispelled. "What?"</p><p>His voice was hard when he said, "If he said he's better - " </p><p>"No! No, Shika has never... No. It wasn't about me. It was a general comment. We talked about it. It just caught me off guard, like yours. You haven't treated me differently. You expect me to get things right, too."</p><p>He wanted to press for more, but she'd answered truthfully about the Nara. He sighed. "Yes, I do expect you to get it right. So, go for it." </p><p>Her shoulders went down and she gave him a tentative smile as she formed the Ram seal.</p><p> </p><p>WAVE: DAY 8</p><p> </p><p> Hikari opened her eyes when she felt Tazuna approaching and raised her eyebrows. </p><p>"Are you always this lazy?" She was actually channeling chakra to her feet and hands, trying to get the feel of how to stick to a metal surface instead of wood. She didn't owe him any truth, so she waited. "Where's the weird blond and the sullen kid?"</p><p>"Training."</p><p>"Too tough for you?"</p><p>"They're improving the traps with Kakashi-sensei's help today. Since they set them, they get to do it." It was also good practice for getting them to stick to trees while doing something else. </p><p>"Well, let's get going. We're done for today."</p><p>She nodded and joined his side as they walked to the village. It was a drearier sight than she had thought. At the docks, fishermen were pulling up catches. It deceived the eye into thinking the food was the islanders'. In the village, nothing hid the harsh reality. There were children sitting outside the empty stores, thin arms encircling their knobbly knees. One had a baby on his lap, carefully swaddled in a faded yellow blanket. </p><p>She knew that islands were food-import dependent, especially on food groups that required high agriculture technology or industry. She knew they had small domestic markets and imported staples like rice. She knew that exports generated employment and drove growth. She knew that, the way she knew the Land of Earth's mountain range impeded most communication despite never having been there. She had the knowledge, but it wasn't <em>her</em> personal truth. </p><p>As Tazuna made his purchases, Hikari wandered down the bare produce aisles to the non-perishables and crouched. There, at the very end, and at more than five times the price it should be, were some baby formulas. She took all of them and went to the cashier. She'd thought she'd spend her money on crafts and sugar candies for the kyokuba-dan and her friends, but this was a worthier trade. Tazuna eyed her from the corner of his eye as they exited the store. </p><p>"Can you wait for me a moment?" she asked.</p><p>"I guess."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>She went to the boy and baby, keeping a considerable distance between them. </p><p>"Hello, my name is Hikari. Could you point out your mom or dad for me, please?"</p><p>The kid eyed her curiously. "Your eyes are pretty."</p><p>"Thank you very much," she smiled and didn't press. He regarded her as he pulled the baby closer to him. "My mom is over there."</p><p>She bowed her head to him and went to the store he'd indicated. The door chimed as she came in. She scanned the fares from the corner of her eye and had to suppress a grimace. It was a high-end wood sculpture store. No wonder they were doing badly.</p><p>"Good evening," she greeted the woman standing on the opposite side of the counter. She shifted her weight as she held out her bag. "Here you go. I don't know who else needs it."</p><p>The woman glanced inside. Hikari could see her stiffen, but she didn't reject the offering. The mother met her eyes as she held herself with pride. "Is anything here to your liking?"</p><p>"Your art is beautiful, but I'm afraid I can't carry it with me." </p><p>The woman pressed her lips together. "Come to the back room with me."</p><p>Hikari glanced at Tazuna. She couldn't leave the client. He made his way inside the store, so Hikari followed the artist. She led her to a corner filled with textiles and beautiful embroidery. </p><p>"My mother's craft," she explained. </p><p>Hikari hesitated to even touch. Her eyes caught on a hammock. "I don't have enough money on me," she apologized.</p><p>"It's a gift."</p><p>Hikari shook her head. "I couldn't possibly accept it." She made to move back to the front store. The hammock had to be less expensive than the intricate dresses, but it was still much more than baby formulas, if they'd been a normal price. Nails dug into her jacket's sleeve. Hikari fought the urge to use force to remove the hand touching her. She shrugged out of the way but turned back to the mother to explain. "It's worth more than what I gave."</p><p>"More than my baby's food? It's not. Here." Hikari scrambled not to drop the hammock she'd been eyeing. "You'll always be welcome in my store."</p><p>Hikari bowed. "Thank you."</p><p>"I'll put it in a bag for you. It can be packed small, so you can take it back to your home."</p><p>As they exited the store, Tazuna stopped her and gestured to the sack. "I'll carry it for you, so you can have both hands free."</p><p>"I'd appreciate that, Tazuna-san."</p><p> </p><p>WAVE: DAY 9</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Hikari, you're good at this. Can you give me a tip so I'll last longer on the tree?" Naruto asked her, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>"Remember that one of the energies needed is spiritual?"</p><p>"Yes, dattebayo!"</p><p>"It means you need to be calm and focused. I usually start my day with yoga or breathing exercises. They help me connect my body with my mind. Do you want me to show you one?"</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>"Alright. Lay down, please. I'll go see if Sasuke-san wants to join us."</p><p>"Do you have to?"</p><p>Hikari laughed. "The better everyone does, the better we are as a team. So, yes."</p><p> </p><p>"Sasuke-san?" Her teammate turned to her, pretending he hadn't been eyeing Naruto and she talking. "Naruto-san and I are going to be doing some breathing practice to focus our chakra. Do you wish to join us?"</p><p>"Hn," was all he answered, but he followed her back to Naruto. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright. Lay down and, if it's comfortable for you, close your eyes." Neither of them did. "Roll your shoulders down. Deep breath in. Let it go. Feel yourself getting grounded. In... and out. Feel what parts of your body are touching the ground. The back of your head. Your shoulder-blades. Your legs. Your heels." She eyed them. Naruto had finally closed his eyes and was wriggling his toes. "Feel the air enter your lungs and go out. Breathe in through your nose and exhale for five." Sasuke's breathing turned deep and steady. </p><p>"Bring your awareness to my voice." She made it turn softer, mellower. "Bring your hands to your chest, please. Feel your palms pressing together. Maybe you can hear your own heartbeat. Inhale... and exhale. Connect to your breath and anchor yourself to the present. What can you hear from the forest? What can you smell?"</p><p>Both boys had closed their eyes and were breathing in sync. "Slowly make your way to your feet, conscious of your breaths. Inhale... and exhale. Close your eyes again. Feel grounded through all four corners of your feet. Send your energy from your chest and down through your legs, all the way to your heels. Plant your toes and roll your shoulders down. Breathe in... and out. Bring your hands together again. Full breaths, please. Do the Ram seal, nice and easy. Your awareness is in my voice as you open your eyes."</p><p>Black and blue regarded her. "Focus your chakra. Feel it flow from your chest and down your torso to your legs. Feel it going down until it reaches your toes. Plant your heels and feel them support your weight. Tug your awareness away from my voice and towards that feeling. Grasp it and let it envelop you as you walk forwards."</p><p>She stepped back and gestured for the trees. They put one foot on the bark. And then the other. Nothing spectacular, since they had already achieved this. But they kept going, all the way to the cusp of their trees.</p><p>Her laughter filled the air, light and free. "There you go."</p><p> </p><p>WAVE: DAY 10</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru yawned at the breakfast table. It was too early. </p><p>"Eat, Shikamaru! And hurry up! Your father has a mission today, so you don't have a lot of time to train this morning," his mother scolded. For the last couple of weeks, Asuma-sensei had given Team 10 a later meeting hour, but they were supposed to train their clan jutsus with their family. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah."</p><p>"Don't you say 'yeah, yeah'. Just eat!"</p><p>
  <em>The day has barely started, and she's already angry. What a drag. </em>
</p><p>When his mom went to answer the door, Shikamaru leaned forward and lowered his voice.</p><p>"Dad, why did you marry mom?"</p><p>"Shikamaru," his father warned. </p><p>"No. It's a real question."</p><p>"Good question, then," Shikaku took a sip of his tea. "Believe it or not, there are days when she smiles. I guess because of that."</p><p>Shikamaru drummed his fingers in the table before laying his head on top of them. This promise was proving to be too troublesome. </p><p>"Is this about Hikari-chan, Shikamaru?" His father's voice was more solemn now. </p><p>"I'm certain she's it for me," Shikamaru answered, just as seriously. </p><p>"Ah, I thought it the most likely, but I wasn't sure if you saw it yet."</p><p>Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. Of course he saw it, he wasn't an idiot. </p><p>His father sighed. "Eat up. We can skip training today and talk about this, but you'll have to make up for it in the evening."</p><p>Shikamaru nodded. He'd been training a bit more since Hikari had told him what she'd seen in the Hell Viewing Technique. Practicing in the late afternoon, when there were more shadows, suited him fine. </p><p> </p><p>They stopped on a forest clearing and laid down. </p><p>"Is this about your comments, a couple of weeks ago?" Shikaku inquired. </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"You two seemed mostly fine in the evening."</p><p>"I promised her I'd look closer at my truth," Shikamaru said, uncomfortable. He hadn't mean to injure with his words. He hadn't meant for her to hear those careless remarks. His father let the silence stretch on, content to watch the early morning sky and let him guide the conversation. "Mom would have slapped you," he pointed out. This had been bothering him. He knew, without a doubt, that if his mother or Ino had overheard him, they would have hit him. </p><p>"Most probably, yes."</p><p>Hikari hadn't even used words as weapons. Shikamaru knew she'd been trained to make them as sharp as any blade, but she hadn't tried to hurt him back. She'd tried to explain and had given him a chance to do the same. She'd stayed, when her first instinct had been to go. </p><p>"Hikari didn't. Why?"</p><p>"She didn't," his father agreed. "Do you think that makes her weaker?"</p><p>Shikamaru drew back, startled. "No." Hikari's strength had never been in question. </p><p>"Different people react differently. Chouji and Ino would react violently if someone remarked on their weight. You wouldn't care." Shikamaru looked at a cloud shaped like a sheep. That was true. His teammates would fly into a rage at such a comment. His father continued. "And even the toughest woman will show a softer side to the man she loves." Shikamaru could feel heat creeping up his neck. "And believe me, they make us better men than we'd be without them."</p><p>
  <em>It's strange to hear him say this, when he's as whipped and dependent on mom as he is. </em>
</p><p>His father smiled as if he read his mind and turned to regard him. "They make us want to be better. That's true of the people we cherish the most."</p><p>Shikamaru's eyes widened. He now held another piece of the puzzle. His father didn't mean that women intrinsically made men better. He meant that you wanted to be better for the people you cared about. They, indirectly, made you be better. </p><p>"Remember that, without women, we wouldn't even exist."</p><p>"Why are most of the shinobi in the clan men?"</p><p>"Ah. In the Second War, Tsunade-sama advocated for every team to have a medical nin. It was designed to avoid more deaths, but it meant a lot of Naras were in the front-lines. It was a rough transition, to have to protect a new member in your team. Medical shinobi are also the first targeted by the enemy. Our clan suffered for it, and my generation shows it. Since then, there have been more boys birthed than girls." His father shrugged. </p><p>Shikamaru's thought whirled. Kunoichi were encouraged to be medical nin. A team traditionally had one kunoichi, although some formations disregarded this rule. Naras had experience at medical ninjutsu, because it required either Yin or Yang Release. It made sense that most of the losses had been women with a high enough rank to be at the front lines. A consequence of their bias, he realized. It was likely why most jounin-level Naras were men. It made an awful sense.</p><p>"Anything else, Shikamaru? I do have a mission to get to," his father asked.</p><p>"No, thanks."</p><p>"Then I'm off. Remember that just like every person is different, so is every couple. You don't have to see yourself in my marriage, or in anyone else's. It will be what you and your spouse make of it."</p><p>"I - thank you, dad."</p><p>"Always, Shikamaru." His father reached out an squeezed his shoulder before getting up. "Remember to practice today."</p><p> </p><p>WAVE: DAY 11</p><p> </p><p>Hikari stared at the trees for a long moment. <em>I get expelled from the surface if I apply too much chakra. It's probably because the tree weights more than I do, and if the forces repel each other, it's me who is going to move. The opposite from the leaf exercise, where it blew off. I should have figured it out sooner.</em></p><p>She climbed on until she was on the first branch, crouched, and applied a tiny amount of additional chakra. She didn't fight the push. Instead, she jumped. She now stood on a branch about five meters higher than she'd been. Hikari smiled. </p><p> </p><p>WAVE: DAY 12</p><p> </p><p>Hikari hopped off the metal railing she'd been half balancing and half sticking to and joined her sensei when he gestured to her. </p><p>"Hikari, can you guess why I came with you today?"</p><p>"Because it's the seventh day since the encounter with Zabuza, and you're worried he's already moving around?" </p><p>Her sensei huffed out a laugh. "No, I don't think he's moving well yet. You won't be guarding today." At her questioning glance, he added, "You've already figured out how to shift your chakra to adapt to different solid surfaces. I've noticed. Can you tell me why water-walking is more difficult?"</p><p>"Because it's always changing, and you'd need to change your output to match it."</p><p>He hummed in agreement. "I want you to walk down the pillars to the ocean and try to do it. You are not to move far from them, and you will always remain where I can see you. Understand?"</p><p>"Yes, Kakashi-sensei. Thank you."</p><p>She shed her jacket, long-sleeved shirt, gloves, and weapon pouch before walking down the cement support. She put chakra on her hands and bent so she was upside down, clutching the pillar. She stretched out a hand until she touched cool water and put chakra in it. She could immediately feel the difference. The surface was so thin it almost didn't exist. Each time she got the right amount of chakra to support her hand, it changed and was either pushed off or pulled in. </p><p>Hikari smiled. She held Hand to Hand with Arata. She could do handstands in upside-down bosu balls. She knew how to change her grip to match the minute shifts of another. This was going to be fun. And wet. </p><p> </p><p>WAVE: DAY 13</p><p> </p><p>Hikari turned to Sasuke. "Is everything alright? Neither Naruto-san nor Kakashi-sensei have returned from dinner." Her teammates had been late for the meal, and she had been too impatient to eat, take a shower, and put on dry clothes to wait for them. </p><p>"The kid shouted at Naruto again. He said that the strong always wins and that words mean nothing." She hummed, indicating she'd heard him. His voice turned more hesitant. "What do you think?"</p><p>"About?"</p><p>"Both parts."</p><p>"What is strength to you, Sasuke-san?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"What does strength mean to you?" she repeated. "Do you mean physically strong? That's one definition, but everyone holds a different truth. Some could say there is strength in choosing to go on in the midst of failures. Others would say it's in hope, in hard work, and in having courage. Or that strength lays in learning from your mistakes, in kindness, and in acceptance of yourself."</p><p>"Can I have your answer?"</p><p>Hikari smiled at her teammate. "Yes. You must have already noticed that I believe choices to be important."</p><p>"Hn."</p><p>"Yes, that's an understatement." She took a seat beside him. "Do you know where the word elegance comes from?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"It originally meant knowing how to choose. If the sentence is 'strength wins', then my truth is that strength is the ability to make the best choice and adapt when things change." </p><p>Without that sentence... she didn't know of a bond stronger than those forged with truth and honesty. For the kyokuba-dan, choosing who to bare your unmasked self to was one of the most important decisions one faced. Hikari knew she was infinitely better with Shika in her life. That was her ultimate truth, one she would choose to hold onto when everything else crumbled away. It would evolve through time as they themselves changed, but it would remain her constant. </p><p>She wouldn't, couldn't, tell Sasuke that. She doubted he gave anyone, including himself, complete honesty.</p><p>"Is elegant the ultimate compliment, then?" His question brought her back to their conversation.</p><p>"For me? Close, yes," she grinned and then turned more serious. "About words... I believe they are powerful, but I also believe that actions can hold more meaning. Does that make sense to you? I think I'm not explaining well."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Do you wish to share your truths?"</p><p>He eyed her from the corner of his eye. "No. Is that okay?"</p><p>"Yes, of course. Should we wait for them?" She changed the subject, suspecting he was done with the conversation. That was fine with her. Hikari wasn't blind to her teammates' circumstances. They were orphans and had done their best to survive and work towards their goals. If they wanted to talk about truths with her, truths she'd had the privilege to learn from her family, she didn't mind sharing some. She wasn't a singer, but she'd do her best.</p><p>"Hn. No."</p><p> </p><p>WAVE: DAY 14</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru traced the words again. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yours, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hikari.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Troublesome."</p><p> </p><p>WAVE: DAY 15</p><p> </p><p>"Kakashi-sensei!" Hikari called out, grinning bright and happy as she stood, feet planted in the water. She closed her eyes, keeping her focus sharp, and then glanced up. </p><p>A silver head peered down at her. "Maa, Hikari. Good job."</p><p>"Not this, Kakashi-sensei. Look." She very carefully focused her chakra as she bent. She touched the water between her feet and shifted her weight forwards. <em>Feet pointed, legs together, and lift.</em> Her legs moved straight up in a perfect handstand. She kept going, bending her spine and going off balance until her feet nearly brushed the water. She bent her legs so they touched her head instead. <em>Straight legs, back to center, and split.</em> She redirected chakra to her feet and stood back straight. </p><p>Hikari glanced up. </p><p>"Very pretty," her sensei remarked, and Hikari thought he was trying not to laugh. "Now walk."</p><p>Hikari frowned but obeyed. She put one foot in front of the other and touched the water. She breathed out in relief as she was able to take a step forward. She grinned at the second step. She spluttered as she went down on the third one. </p><p>As she threaded water, she heard her sensei call out cheerfully. "Back to work, Hikari!"</p><p> </p><p>WAVE: DAY 16</p><p> </p><p>"Hikari," Naruto approached her. "Remember when we introduced ourselves to Kakashi-sensei?"</p><p>"Yes, of course."</p><p>"You said your dream was to protect the people you cared about," he waited for her nod to continue. "Do you think that's when you become stronger?"</p><p>Hikari hummed. "I think that's when you become better, because you accept nothing but the best of yourself. You try your hardest and, yes, discover your limits."</p><p>"I said my dream was to become Hokage, so people would respect me and look up to me."</p><p>"You did." Naruto said nothing, so Hikari went over their conversation. "Truths change. Has your dream or the reason behind your dream shifted?" she stared at wide blue eyes as they bobbed up and down. "Change can be good, bad, neither, or both. Whatever you make of it, really. Are you doubting which one it is?"</p><p>"I think it's a good change."</p><p>"I'm glad," she smiled at her teammate. "Plus, every Hokage shapes the village in their own way. If you think the Hokage's first objective should be to keep the people safe, then that should be your goal." She was rewarded with a huge grin. </p><p> </p><p>WAVE: DAY 17</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru fought the urge to sigh from where he sat on the carriage. This mission was proving to be such a drag. </p><p>Ino's eyebrows furrowed. "I could Mind Transfer into one of the guards when we get to the check point."</p><p>"Won't work, since you need a straight line and his companions will notice the shift."</p><p>Chouji chewed faster as the scenery continued to pass them by. </p><p>Ino glared at him. "So, what do you want us to do? Nothing?" She paused. "Well, why would they even search us?" </p><p>Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "There are four shinobi guarding the carriage. Of course they'll notice we're the ones they're on the lookout for."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What a drag. But Ino is right. The best course of action is to not be searched, so they don't discover the cargo. But how can you hide four people inside a carriage?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Just a scared little girl. Nothing to be worried about.' he remembered Hikari's words. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Plus, kunoichi classes sound the most interesting.' Arata's eyes were on the performers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shikamaru could see why Arata would think that since they focused on misdirection, infiltration, and communication. 'What would you have done?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I would have found a way to learn. Perhaps I'd have made myself pass as a girl to attend the lessons.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"How long can you hold a henge, Chouji?"</p><p>"Not very long," Chouji shifted, uncomfortable. </p><p>"What a drag, we'll have to use the cargo."</p><p>"The silks? What for?"</p><p>"They're searching for shinobi, so we'll make sure they don't find them. We'll make ourselves look harmless."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'It's also a weakness. If you truly feel that way, even a bit, be careful. Others will exploit it.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Arata turned to him, 'It's your choices that determine who you are. If you put a contortionist against an aerialist in a battle of brute strength, the aerialist will win. Always, no matter their gender. In the same discipline, we tend to be stronger than girls. But that does not make us better. Creativity, sweat, and artistry count far more.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was a weakness. But he would choose not to let it be his. </p><p>He would be the one exploiting it. </p><p> </p><p>WAVE: DAY 18</p><p> </p><p>Hatake Kakashi regarded his three genin. </p><p>"I want you to tell me what you did right two weeks ago, facing Zabuza. Naruto, you first."</p><p>"We thought as a team instead of charging in alone!"</p><p>"We didn't engage in close-combat with Zabuza," Sasuke added.</p><p>"We took advantage of him being focused on you and dismissing us as a threat," Hikari finished.</p><p>"Now, tell me what you think the next encounter will be like," he encouraged. Naruto slumped over. Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets.</p><p>"He'll focus on you, since you scared him and proved you could beat him. He'll likely use his mist technique again because he won't want you to use your Sharingan. His partner is an unknown, but we're at a disadvantage since he's skilled in long-range with his senbons," Hikari recited. Kakashi's eyebrow rose. It was a good first analysis.</p><p>"Why would we be at a disadvantage? It's four against two. And we've trained, dattebayo!"</p><p>"One of us will need to guard Tazuna-san. Maybe another one will have to empty the bridge if they decide to bring the battle there. And the hunter nin can pop your clones before they get close enough to strike, Naruto-san. He's also seen us fight." </p><p>Kakashi regarded Hikari more carefully. Most genin couldn't see their disadvantages before they were smacked in the face with them. "Hikari is right. We don't know when or where they will strike. Sasuke's accuracy will be key in your fight against the hunter-nin. So will all of us being present at the fight. We need to evacuate the workers fast."</p><p>"My clones can do it, dattebayo!"</p><p>Kakashi eye-smiled and nodded before turning to Sasuke. "Tell me one more thing you did right, the one that would have allowed you to beat Zabuza even if I had remained trapped."</p><p>"We divided his attention further, so he didn't notice Hikari. But you told her the neko-te wasn't going to work after being submerged in water for so long."</p><p>"Yes, that's right. But it's not what I want you to focus on," he regarded the three of them intently. "If you walk into a trap or a fight in which the enemy has the advantage, one of you needs to be maneuvered into a position in which they can help." All his years in Anbu hadn't prepared him for the sight of his genin as sitting ducks while he was trapped. Even new Anbu recruits had some viciousness or strong survival instincts. His genin had frozen.</p><p>They all nodded, faces serious. Good. "Today, we'll be reinforcing the traps and training together." </p><p>The three of them scattered downstairs. Naruto's loud voice led the way out.</p><p>He closed his eye. Sasuke's aim was close to perfect. Naruto could focus his enormous chakra enough to climb trees for hours. Hikari could walk in water, although sprinting was pushing it. If Zabuza took the fight there, at least she would be able to move. The three of them could, and were willing to, work together. He hoped it was enough. </p><p>He opened his eye and made his way to the door. It would have to be enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"She was admitting that she was ‘only a woman’, or protesting that she was ‘as good as a man’."<br/>- Virginia Woolf, A Room of One's Own.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto and Sasuke screamed. The sound tore through the distance separating them. She still clutched her end. One meter, two, three. Four, five. Steady, steady. The mist around it dissipated as chakra traveled up the ribbon towards the barrier.<br/>"Ah, your pretty ribbon is like a beacon. Help your teammates, and you die."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>WAVE: DAY 19</p><p> </p><p>Hikari's hand reached for her weapon's pouch as they came onto the bridge. Eight workers were splayed out on the ground. Her eyes narrowed. One of them groaned and tried to shift around. Not dead, then. </p><p>The mist around them started to thicken. </p><p>"Sasuke, Hikari, get ready! They're coming." Kakashi ordered. She moved so she was back to back with Sasuke, the bridge builder at their side and Kakashi guarding Tazuna's back. She reached towards her hair and took off one of the hairpins, crushing it in her hands until it poofed out. As long as Naruto remained alert at the house and hadn't made another clone, he'd notice this clone's disappearance. </p><p>"Sorry to have kept you waiting, Kakashi," Zabuza's chilling voice called out from everywhere around them. He chuckled, and it wasn't a pleasant sound. Hikari took out a kunai. "I see you still got these brats with you."</p><p>They were suddenly surrounded by seven Zabuzas.</p><p>"Go." Kakashi ordered. </p><p>Sasuke struck, going for the clone closest to him. Hikari threw a handful of shurikens, taking out two, and moved in front of Tazuna. The clones didn't move to intercept or dodge. Water pooled at their feet. Hikari tensed. Zabuza's water clone had been much deadlier last time. She scanned the ground. They were now surrounded by water. </p><p>"You got better," Zabuza remarked, coming to stand in front of them with the fake hunter-nin at his side. He looked at Sasuke. "This means a rival has emerged, Haku."</p><p>"So it seems."</p><p>"I'll take care of him," Sasuke announced.</p><p>"I admit it's impressive," the hunter-nin's calm voice remarked. "They only had one tenth of a normal Water clone strength, but you took care of them."</p><p>Hikari's hand hovered near her weapon pouch. Kakashi-sensei had told them that a Water clone had one tenth of the original user's strength. So, the clones had only had one percent of Zabuza's true strength. This was bad. She pulled out three more shurikens. </p><p>The hunter-nin twirled on their heels, becoming a tornado barreling towards them. Sasuke met it. Kunai and senbon clashed. Hikari shifted her weight. Close-combat was their thing.</p><p>"Hikari, guard Tazuna-san." Kakashi ordered. She frowned but nodded. </p><p>"You won't be able to match my speed," the hunter-nin warned her teammate. "I have two advantages. We're surrounded by water, and one of your hands is blocking me. You only -"</p><p>Hikari's arm flew. The hunter-nin, Haku, had to leap away to dodge the shurikens. Sasuke pressed his advantage, moving the nin into the defensive. Steel clashed again. </p><p>"Secret jutsu: A thousand needles of death!"</p><p>The water rose and sharpened. The needles converged on the pair. Sasuke leapt and threw some shurikens of his own, forcing Haku to retreat. </p><p>"You're not as fast as you think," Sasuke called out from behind the masked figure. </p><p>The nin blurred and steel clashed. Hikari tracked them with her eyes as they blurred around one another. Sasuke dodged, reversed the kunai, and stroke out with a kick. Haku flew back and skidded across the water. </p><p>"You are surprisingly stupid," Sasuke remarked. "It seems I'm faster than you."</p><p>Hikari's eyes widened as water started to move. </p><p>"Hidden Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors!" The hunter nin called out before taking a step towards the circle of mirrors and melting into one of them. <em>How!?</em> She focused on what little she could see, from outside the barrier. "I shall show you my true speed." the nin called out from the mirrors' surfaces. </p><p>Kakashi made to run at the structure. Zabuza intercepted him. Hikari elbowed Tazuna. He glanced down at her. She tilted her head to the side, indicating they needed to move. He gulped but followed her.</p><p>Senbon flew. </p><p>"Sasuke!" Kakashi called out. </p><p>Sasuke screamed. The three groups now formed a triangle instead of a straight line. The senbon continued to rain down on him as he covered his head. </p><p>"Try to help him, and I'll kill your other student," Zabuza told Kakashi. </p><p>Hikari threw a kunai. The senbon rain stopped as the nin stepped out from a mirror and clutched it. <em>Did I give him more ammunition? How stupid am I?</em> But shurikens flew and struck the figure, taking it down from one of the mirrors. Naruto. She breathed out in relief. The nin picked himself from the ground. Hikari drew her longest roll of satin and threw one end at Sasuke. It stretched nine meters. She had taken it with her with the intention of cutting it but never did. He fingered it dubiously. Hikari glanced around them, but everyone was focused on the firecrackers and Naruto's entrance. <span class="u">Me. Ribbon. Put chakra. Shield.</span> The ribbon was meant to block chakra-based attacks, not physical ones. But senbons didn't weight much, so it could work. She hoped it worked. </p><p>
  <em>I have done four meters at most, and only for a minute. But I haven't practiced since Kakashi-sensei trained us in chakra control. I can do this. I have to do this. The senbon attack lasted about a minute. I just have to buy Sasuke time. I can buy him a minute. More, with Naruto here. He can attack from the outside, I can shield, and Sasuke can figure out an attack from the inside.</em>
</p><p>Sasuke nodded at her and put his hands under him. He swayed as he hefted himself up so he crouched. He put the ribbon on the floor. Hikari crouched too, careful to put herself between Tazuna and Zabuza. The ribbon laid flat. It was still too noticeable. </p><p>"Zabuza-san, leave this kid to me," the hunter nin asked, gesturing to Naruto.</p><p>"You're too soft, Haku, as usual," Zabuza said with disgust before turning to their sensei. "You know the rules, Kakashi. If you move, I'll go after the bridge-builder." Hikari saw their sensei tense. "Relax, Kakashi, and let's see how they do one on one." <em>As if. We are a team. And we're all here.</em></p><p>Sasuke took the opportunity to throw the kunai at the hunter nin from inside the barrier. </p><p>The masked nin leaned back. "I haven't forgotten about you." He went inside the mirror. Every surface replicated his image. </p><p>Hikari started pouring chakra into the ribbon. </p><p>One meter. Two, three. <em>Breathe in and out. </em>Four meters. <em>Steady. </em>Sasuke's hand went near his pouch, the other still grabbing one end of the ribbon. </p><p>Five meters. Hikari saw him glance behind him to the ice at his back. Six meters. She felt the ribbon strain. She closed her eyes. <em>In and out. Not as thin as the layer required to water walk, but equally steady.</em> Seven meters. It was getting closer to Sasuke's hand. Eight meters. She swallowed harshly and opened her eyes. The hunting-nin's arm was braced back, clutching a handful of senbons. She made herself not to pour more chakra. <em>Steady. Steady.</em> Senbons flew. <em>Steady</em>. Nine meters. </p><p>Sasuke drew the ribbon up. He only had about half a meter to manipulate before it tugged tight. Senbons glanced off the surface. Hikari actually felt how the chakra made it rebound. <em>Steady, like water walking. Steady, but willing to flow and change.</em> The storm continued. Sasuke used the ribbon, tugging it into place. She felt it strain. <em>I am rooted, but I flow.</em> Hikari's eyes narrowed, she clutched her end tighter, and she made the release as gentle as she could. Ping, ping<em>.</em> They glanced off the surface. But other needles struck Sasuke from the back and embedded themselves in his legs. She continued to draw small amounts of chakra into the surface. Make yourself a smaller target, she wanted to yell. But her full concentration was on the ribbon. She was only peripherally aware that her sensei still had Zabuza at a standstill. </p><p>"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed as Sasuke crouched, a hand on his shoulder and the ribbon across his chest. There was a pause in the assault. Hikari let herself stop the chakra flow and breathed out harshly. Chakra retreated. Eight meters. Seven. <em>Make your move, Naruto. I don't know how long I can hold this. </em></p><p>And then Naruto was INSIDE the barrier. No. No. No. NO. <em>What is he thinking?</em> She saw more than she heard them arguing. </p><p>"Enough! I'll destroy these mirrors myself!" Sasuke handed the ribbon to Naruto and put him behind him. Six meters. "Do not let go, dobe."</p><p>Snake. Ram. Monkey. Five meters. Boar. Horse. Tiger.</p><p>"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!"</p><p>The mirrors held. And then there was light engulfing her teammates. Naruto dropped their link. The next time she could make out the figures inside the barriers, Naruto's clones were being destroyed. Sasuke picked up their end of the ribbon. She focused. </p><p>Six meters. "The mirrors let me travel at the speed of light," Hikari heard as if from a distance as she concentrated on gaining ground. She wanted to cry. <em>Are shadows as fast as light? What would Shika do? Do mirrors cast shadows?</em> Seven meters. Eight. <em>What can I do?</em> Eight and half. Nine. </p><p>But the hunting nin didn't attack again. Instead, he started talking about mercy and dreams. The ribbon strained. <em>Steady, steady.</em> She could feel it wanting to collapse. <em>No, no. Breathe. In and out. Steady.</em> She allowed the chakra to go back to eight meters and tried again to reach for Sasuke's end. Eight and half. Sweat formed on her forehead. Eight and three quarters. The ribbon was close to shredding. Back to eight. It was too little. <em>It won't cover either of them. </em>The hunting nin kept talking. She registered the words, but they weren't important right now.</p><p>"Kunoichi," Zabuza called out. Her sensei shifted so he stood completely between Zabuza and her. Hikari's eyes remained on the ribbon. She would do this. Zabuza chuckled. Eight and a quarter. "Last time, I made the mistake of letting you out of my sight. And three on one isn't very nice. Isn't Konoha supposed to be fair?" She ignored him as she focused on not retreating. <em>Hold it.</em> Eight and a third. "So focused on your teammates. Konoha has gone soft. They have forgotten to teach the most important lesson: to kill one's heart's feelings and destroy an opponent without mercy." Eight and a half. She breathed out as sweat dripped down her face. <em>Focus. Get it to Sasuke's hand.</em> Eight and two thirds. "To destroy without remorse." Eight and three quarters. <em>Almost there. A little more. </em>Nine. </p><p>"Hikari! Down!" Kakashi called out. She swept Tazuna's feet from underneath him, sending him to the ground. She dodged. A sword cut the air in half. Water clone. Zabuza had sent a water clone after her. Mist started to gather. Chakra dropped.</p><p>"You and your teammates destroyed one of my clones. But can you handle one alone?" Her heart stuttered. Momochi Zabuza. The Demon of the Hidden Mist. Even at one tenth of his strength, he was stronger, faster, and more deadly than her. Last time, they hadn't destroyed the clone, Zabuza had released it. She wanted to run, to flee. She wanted to go into the mirror prison, so she at least stood with her teammates. She could feel the urge to sprint forwards like a trapped bird inside her, beating its wings along the hammering of her heart. She dug her heels in and stayed where she was.</p><p>Naruto and Sasuke screamed. The sound tore through the distance separating them. She still clutched her end. One meter, two, three. Four, five. <em>Steady, steady. </em>The mist around it dissipated as chakra traveled up the ribbon towards the barrier. </p><p>"Ah, your pretty ribbon is like a beacon. Help your teammates, and you die." </p><p>She focused chakra on her feet and clutched Tazuna's shirt. "We jump at my count."</p><p>Six, seven. She moved herself and Tazuna to the left, avoiding a kick. Seven and a half, eight. <em>You need to take into account the holes the senbons have made.</em> She could see Zabuza's clone now. Eight and half. </p><p>"Now." She jumped. Tazuna followed her lead. His weight dragged her down, but they cleared the Kubikiribocho. They landed hard, but Tazuna regained his footing. Eight and three quarters. </p><p>"Hikari!" Sasuke called out. "Let go. We'll handle this." </p><p>She eyed the clone and held the chakra, trying to make it to nine. She had to reach her teammates, give them a shield - however small it was. Zabuza's arm drew back again. She pushed Tazuna away and tried to dodge. She barely cleared it.  </p><p>"Let go!" Sasuke roared. </p><p>Hikari rolled out of the way. The sword chased her, coming back again and again, hungry for her blood. She couldn't handle the chakra output. The ribbon shredded. <em>No! What have I done? </em>Mist started to thicken again. She went to Tazuna's last location. He was still there. She stood over him and glanced around. She couldn't see anything. Even if she'd had another long ribbon, where would she throw it to? Tazuna made his way to his feet but remained behind her. She clutched a kunai in her right hand, the left prepared to shove the client again. Unlike her teammates, she didn't know any jutsus apart from the Academy three. Taijutsu wouldn't help her against someone who matched her sensei's speed and strength. She swallowed hard and tightened her grip. <em>Where is he?</em></p><p>A small sound drew her attention down. Something moved. Her left hand drew out shurikens and hurled them. </p><p>"Stand down, pup," a gruff voice ordered. She relaxed and glanced down. She knew that voice. Sure enough, Kakashi-sensei's ninken stared back at her with another dog by his side. </p><p>"Pakkun-sensei?"</p><p>He huffed out a breath. "Yes. This is Bisuke. Kakashi distracted Zabuza and his clone. It won't last long. Soon, you'll have the clone on you. We'll guard you and help you know where he's coming from."</p><p>Her shoulders lowered down a fraction as she gave a short bow to Bisuke. The dog, who had <em>shinobi</em> across his forehead, came up to her. "Let him get your scent. Right now, only I can track you." She went down, offering her hands to the dog. Bisuke sniffed and then stood in front of Tazuna. </p><p>Hikari straightened. Ram. Snake. Tiger. Three clones of herself materialized and surrounded the client. Her fingers moved to henge herself into Tazuna, but she hesitated. If she had to fight, the height difference would throw her off. She grimaced and stopped. </p><p>Sasuke and Naruto screamed. She tried to pinpoint the sound.</p><p>"Pup," Pakkun drew her attention back. "We are going to separate. Your clones and the client will stay here with Bisuke. You and I will draw the clone away."</p><p>She nodded and hesitated. Pakkun had no such misgivings and jumped on her, settling on her right shoulder. "I'll tell you what to do."</p><p>"Can you stay there, even if I go upside down?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Pakkun sniffed. </p><p>"Tazuna-san, you heard the plan. These are Kakashi-sensei's ninja dogs, trained in combat. We'll keep the clone away from you."</p><p>Tazuna gave her a hesitant nod. Good enough.</p><p>"Go left," Pakkun ordered. Hikari moved, following his instructions. </p><p> </p><p>"He's seen you," Pakkun warned. Hikari put on a burst of speed. She could barely sense a figure moving through the mist, even when she'd been avoiding it for more than ten minutes. "Dodge left." She hand-springed away, putting chakra on her hands and feet to clear more distance. "Forwards," Pakkun called from her shoulders. She sprinted. "Right." She launched herself to the side. The sword crashed into the ground behind her as she came out of the cartwheel. "Back." She would waste too much time on a pivot. Hikari put chakra on her hands again. The first back handspring gave her the momentum to do five more. She panted as she waited for more instructions. She couldn't do this forever.</p><p>"You'll need to sprint again, kid. He's coming fast. Make your way back to Bisuke if you can."</p><p>"Can you stick yourself to me? I have a way to get back to them."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Thank you," she tilted her head to the side, so it rested on Pakkun's side for half a second before straightening. Zabuza's clone would have decapitated her many times over without his steady guidance. </p><p>"Now."</p><p>She rolled out of the way. The air whistled as the sword cut it in half. She sprinted to where the railing was. Pakkun dug his paws in. Good. She dodged right twice, put chakra on her feet, grabbed the railing, and swung herself in a half circle until she stood upside down. She crouched in the underside of the bridge and sprinted for it. Hopefully, the clone would waste a couple of seconds looking for her in the water. </p><p>"Adjust to your left."</p><p>She did so, hearing the blood pumping in her veins louder than the sounds of two fights under <em>(under?) </em>her. She couldn't hear Naruto's screams anymore. <em>Why can't I hear Naruto? </em>She didn't know what it meant. She didn't know what to think. <em>Don't think. Trust your senses. Trust Pakkun to replace your sight. And move. </em></p><p>Hikari neared the other end of the bridge without Zabuza closing in. She put chakra on her hands and climbed over the side and up the railing. She could barely see herself through the mist. The clones hadn't poofed out. She dispelled them, trying to conserve chakra. She stood next to Bisuke, ignoring Tazuna's questioning gaze. </p><p>No one was screaming. <em>What does it mean?</em></p><p>Hikari thought she heard a roar in the wind. Her muscles tensed. Her breathing sped up. Her hands started to shake. What was this? It was worse, much worse than Zabuza's Killing Intent. It was huge and angry and was willing to shred and tear apart. She couldn't see, couldn't move, couldn't do anything. It was spreading and growing and - a cold nose touched her neck. She gritted her teeth and focused on what she could hear. </p><p>Ice shattering. </p><p>Shards falling. </p><p>Bisuke puffed out of existence. She could still feel a slight weight but... She reached up to her shoulder, making sure Pakkun remained with her. </p><p>"Kakashi needed him and the rest of the pack. I'll stay with you, kid. Calm down. The clone is gone. It's almost over."</p><p>Hikari swallowed hard and clung to those words. Almost over. <em>A little longer. Concentrate.</em> <em>You can last a little bit more. Focus on your senses.</em> She could feel Pakkun's fur underneath her palm. She heard growling. <em>Is that the pack? </em>She could see two figures as the mist started to thin out. <em>Who is whom, though? </em>She could smell ozone in the air. She thought she could hear birds chirping. She dug her heels in and flexed her knees as a blast-wave of frigid cold blew off the last of the mist. </p><p>She narrowed her eyes and looked again. Her sensei's arm was outstretched towards Zabuza, who was held down by seven ninken. Between them stood the fake hunter nin, unmasked and with a trail of blood spreading from the corner of his mouth. She made her eyes move down. Kakashi's hand through Haku's heart. Haku's clutching her sensei's wrist. Wooden sandals. Green nail polish overlaid with splatters of red. A pool of blood spreading on the ground. She swallowed and looked ahead. Naruto stood on the other side. Alone. She sucked in a harsh breath. Where was Sasuke?</p><p>Zabuza's sword came down. Kakashi summersaulted back, Haku's body in his arms. Naruto made to interfere but was stopped by their sensei. Where was Sasuke? Kakashi laid down the body and closed his eyes before regarding Zabuza. </p><p>"Where is Sasuke-san?" her voice carried all the way to the bridge. </p><p>Naruto's face scrunched up. <em>No.</em> Her fingers spasmed over Pakkun's fur. <em>No. Please, no.</em></p><p>Zabuza ran at Kakashi, who kicked him in the face and sent him back. She had a clear way. With the hand that didn't hold Pakkun to her, she motioned for Tazuna to follow her to Naruto. Her teammate refused to look at her. </p><p>"Naruto-kun," she called out, trying to make her voice soft and soothing. He turned his face, blue eyes swimming. Hikari clutched his shoulder, hoping it gave him some support. She held his gaze. "Guard Tazuna-san, alright?"</p><p>His head bobbed up and down. She sprinted past him and all the melted ice. No. <em>No.</em> Haku's skills and kekkai genkai were impressive. But she had seen his eyes before Kakashi-sensei had closed them. His wasn't the cold, dead gaze of hardened killers. He could have killed Sasuke in his first assault and hadn't. It lit a small ember of hope in a dying fire. </p><p> </p><p>Hikari sucked in a deep breath as she stopped before Sasuke's body. Needles pierced his chest, his shoulders, his legs, his arms. She let herself fall to her knees. She made to put on a mask, but what was the point? There was no audience, no stage. She put trembling fingers on top of Sasuke's throat. She couldn't feel a pulse. The small weight of Pakkun left her shoulder. She remembered that she did have an audience and scrambled to not fall apart. Not yet. She had to make absolutely sure. She swallowed hard and evened out her voice.</p><p>"Haku put Zabuza into temporary death. These senbons aren't in vital places. Pakkun-sensei, could it...?"</p><p>"I don't know, pup. Let me check," she could tell that the deep voice was trying to be gentle. </p><p>Hikari nodded a bit numbly. She reached for some bandages from her weapons pouch. She pulled the needles from Sasuke's legs, trying to be as gentle as possible. She applied pressure to the trickle of blood, elevated his legs, and pressed behind his knee. The bleeding stopped almost immediately. She didn't know if that was a good thing or not. She put his heels back on the ground and started on his arms. Her weapon pouch held no more bandages to apply pressure with. She watched as scraps of peach, sunshine, and ivory satin stained crimson. She didn't know if she should pull out the senbons in his neck and chest. </p><p>She put two fingers on Sasuke's throat again. Nothing. She pressed harder, but all she could feel was her own heart pounding fast, too fast. </p><p>"Pakkun-sensei?"</p><p>The pug was on the other side of Sasuke's neck, sniffing and putting a soft paw on the skin. A tear slid down her face at his silence. She released an unsteady breath as her eyes burned and her throat closed. Her hands trembled as she moved them to Sasuke's shoulders. </p><p>Pakkun still hadn't said anything. Tears built up and overflowed. Why hadn't he said anything? She shook Sasuke's shoulder. "Sasuke-kun." Nothing. She moved her right hand so it stood over his heart, careful to skirt around the senbon near his shoulder.</p><p>"Sasuke-kun!" she called again, voice colder. She shook his shoulder and paid attention to her other hand. Nothing. No heartbeat. Her shoulders dropped in resignation.</p><p>"Sasuke-kun," she tried to make her voice even, but it broke at the end. She shook him harder. Nothing. Her breath was coming in pants and tears kept streaming down, wetting Sasuke's blue shirt.</p><p>Hikari clenched her jaw and moved her hand to the senbon in his shoulder. You didn't remove impaled objects of considerable size. She knew that. She wasn't sure if needles applied. </p><p>"Pup," Pakkun warned. </p><p>But she didn't want those things sticking out of Sasuke. She couldn't stand the sight. She glared at the needle as her hand closed around it and tugged.</p><p>".... Hikari.... you're hurting me."</p><p>Everything stopped. A sob tore out of her throat. She closed her eyes and opened them again fast, needing to make sure. Blurry hazel met black eyes. </p><p>"Ow."</p><p>She forced her hand to open and rest on his shoulders instead of clenching down. <em>Not about you. This isn't about you.</em> She swallowed and gave him a watery smile. </p><p>"I'm so very glad you're alright, Sasuke-kun."</p><p>He blinked and made to sit up. She reached around his shoulders and tried to smooth out his way up. Pakkun gave her a nod and puffed out.</p><p>"Naruto? And the masked nin?" he asked. </p><p>"Naruto-kun is fine, guarding Tazuna-san while Kakashi-sensei takes care of Zabuza. The masked nin is dead. He put himself between sensei's killing strike and Zabuza," she hesitated. "Don't move too fast, please. Kakashi-sensei said temporary death took a week to recover from."</p><p>He glanced around. She did, too. She couldn't see Zabuza. Kakashi-sensei was crouching with Naruto by his side. Haku's body laid between them and Gato's thugs. </p><p>"I can move. Let's go," he said. </p><p>She wanted to protest, but she could see his point. Sooner or later, they'd have to move. She put his arm around her shoulders and wrapped her arm around his back so it rested at his waist. They both stood up.</p><p> </p><p>WAVE: DAY 20</p><p> </p><p>Hatake Kakashi hated himself as Sasuke's breathing sped up and never settled back into a sleeping pattern. His student was almost panting, but Kakashi remained where he was. His limbs felt utterly numb, and he couldn't feel his right hand. Maybe the blood had soaked through and settled there, frozen. He couldn't bring himself to look down and check. </p><p> </p><p>He wanted to go to his student. Sasuke's distress was more important than this emptiness that threatened to bury him alive. But it was his fault. His fault. He should have refused the mission, no matter the consequences. <em>Kind brown eyes glazing over in death.</em> His fault. He should have put his team first. <em>Red covering his arm up to his elbow.</em> His fault. He should have taken out Zabuza when he first had the chance. <em>'Kakashi,' Rin murmured.</em> His fault. <em>Sasuke's body pierced by senbons, Hikari's fingers clutching Pakkun's fur, Naruto's tear-stained face. </em></p><p>
  <em>Fingers griping his arm, brown eyes locking on his, blood spreading from the corner of their mou-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A gasp echoed through the room as Hikari sat up. Kakashi watched, feeling nothing, as his other student clutched her knees to her chest and tried to even out her breathing. Sasuke closed his eyes, probably so Hikari couldn't see him awake if she glanced over.</p><p>Hikari went to her feet, a whisper of bedding the only sound in the room. She padded over and hesitated before sitting down near Sasuke's head. As if from a distance, Kakashi watched her focus on the rise and fall of his chest. Hikari put her hand near her teammate's shoulder but made no move to actually touch. She seemed content to remain there, her other arm around her knees. From his position on the other side of the room, Kakashi saw Sasuke's eyelids fluttering so he could peek through his eyelashes. </p><p>Kakashi's shoulders lowered down a fraction and his heartbeat slowed down as the two figures remained still. Safe, they were safe. A third figure laid on the other side of the room, blond head peeking through the blankets. He inhaled deeply. Bonfire, vanilla, summer breeze, spices, and soft ozone. Safe. He glanced down. His forearms were clad in blue, not red. He breathed out and melted further into the shadows, watching over his genins. </p><p> </p><p>Kakashi didn't know how many heartbeats it took for Sasuke to turn over, as if only now sleep escaped him. Hikari drew her hand back but didn't move farther away. </p><p>"Hikari?" Sasuke murmured, making his voice sleepy. </p><p>"Hey," her soft voice answered. "I apologize if I woke you, Sasuke-kun."</p><p>"It's okay. Why are you up?"</p><p>"Nightmare," Hikari admitted. </p><p>Sasuke frowned, clearly not expecting her to acknowledge the reason. He sat up. </p><p>Hikari wrapped her other arm around her legs. "Do you want me to go, or may I stay here?"</p><p>Sasuke shrugged.</p><p>Hikari didn't move.</p><p>The sun started peeking from the window's shutters.</p><p>"I'm so very, very glad you're alright," her volume was a whisper, but the words were steady and sure. </p><p>Sasuke drew back a bit before offering her an answer. "You told me."</p><p>"It bears repeating."</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>"Hikari," he called out. "Come here." The girl made her way over. "Do you remember what I told Tazuna-san after our encounter with the Demon Brothers?"</p><p>"You told him his lies were unforgivable."</p><p>"Yes. The bridge will be finished in less than a week, and by then we'll have completed our mission. However, there's still the matter of payment," he eyed his genin carefully, but she just nodded. He exhaled. He'd been worried that she would be too shaken after yesterday to demand compensation. But it seemed like he'd been right. Hikari was familiar with the setting of prices and the importance of connections, precedents, and reputation. "I want you to think about what we can and can't demand."</p><p>"They can't pay the mission right now, but it could give Fire considerable advantage over the next trade negotiations."</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>"May I ask for clarification?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"We are not crafting a contract; we're setting the foundations?"</p><p>"Yes. Someone else will come and hammer out the details."</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>"Hikari, I am not asking for anything your classmates wouldn't be able to do," he clarified. Her family surely knew secrets that would give them an upper hand, but he wasn't demanding them from her if she didn't offer. </p><p>"May I have some time to think it over?"</p><p>Kakashi gestured for them to sit on the deck outside the house. He watched his genin twirl a stick in the water. He had a good grasp on negotiations and economic intricacies, since his jounin sensei had been Hokage. Many S-ranks he'd been on were A-ranks that involved highly classified documents and secrecy. </p><p>Normally, genin weren't asked to think about politics and alliances. Neither were chunin. He wasn't overstepping, since it was a useful skill, but this wasn't expected of him. But he was curious. He'd asked Tazuna about the hammock Hikari had packed at the bottom of her bag. Babies could only be fed with breast-milk or formula. If the mother didn't have adequate nutrition, only formula. Those things couldn't be diluted, home-made, or substituted easily. It was a well-thought out gesture. A kind response. But that was before yesterday, when she'd thought one of her teammates had been killed because of bad intel. That was before he'd seen her hide her glare when Tazuna had exclaimed that everything had turned out alright.</p><p>This was a test, to see if she could handle making alliances even when she and her team had been harmed by the other party. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Kakashi-sensei?"</p><p>"Yes, Hikari?"</p><p>"I have it."</p><p>"Alright. Let's discuss it." </p><p>"They have spent one year depending on their mangroves. Until trade to other lands stabilizes, they'll keep needing them for food. So, not depleting them will be their priority in negotiation. I think I remember that they're vital for preventing natural disasters?"</p><p>"Yes. They also keep the nutrients in the soil," he encouraged. She was going in a good direction. </p><p>"So, we can't ask for products of aquaculture or wood. And their sea fares aren't for grabs, since the existing contracts need to be upheld."</p><p>He hummed.</p><p>She hesitated. "The islanders are grateful today." He waited. Hazel eyes locked on his. They were still a bit red and puffy. "In the kyokuba-dan, we are taught that debts of gratitude are the most expensive of all. We shouldn't destroy that perception."</p><p>His eyebrow went up. That was a very interesting insight. </p><p>"We could ask for plant products."</p><p>"You're thinking of medicine?" he questioned.</p><p>"I think they'll think we'll ask for medicine. It wouldn't be bad trade. But... how much do you know of the Kita family?"</p><p>He thought it over. "The one that owns the chain of tea houses and dessert shops?"</p><p>"Yes. They're steady but haven't been flourishing. The head is stepping down soon, and his son will take over. He's supposed to be ambitious."</p><p>"Alright?"</p><p>"His father wants him to marry someone, I don't remember who, for the dowry she'd bring in. Part of him passing down the business is based on that. I won't tell you how, but the kyokuba-dan knows he plans to refuse the match for another. The son is unaware that his lover is the goddaughter of one the main Inaba family members. It's not unreasonable to assume they'll have an easier time getting mochigome."</p><p>It wasn't. The Inaba controlled most of the north's rice fields. "The son and his spouse will be able to expand, after all, since one of the main ingredients will be cheaper."</p><p>His genin locked her eyes on his. "We can't ask Waves to give up their food, timber, or goods already spoken for. But we can ask them to give up their alcohol. Have you seen Tazuna-san's beer? It's not a commercial name. Mangrove palm sap is used for fuel, but the islanders' demand for it will decrease with the bridge. It can be traded instead of made into alcohol. We'd get brown sugar and syrup. We can take the seeds, too. They're harvested as a byproduct, and they're a snack on their own. Have you tasted them?"</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>"They're creamy and jelly-like. I like them." It was said without any inflection, a statement of fact.</p><p>"Alright. What else? Sugar and syrup, maybe seeds, is a good start for getting Kita to negotiate."</p><p>"I don't remember the name of the algae, but it's used for making agar. They are likely using it to make the beer a lighter shade."</p><p>"Clearer," he corrected, amused. "Agar is used for clarifying beer."</p><p>"Clearer," she repeated agreeably but without much interest. "The algae grows fast. It's easy to cultivate, so it won't stress out the islanders. The women and children who are in standby with no business can do it. And agar is an ingredient for anmitsu and yokan. And coffee-jelly. I think it can even be used for custards and chocolate."</p><p>"Maa, Hikari, is this you getting back at Tazuna-san for drinking all the time?" He teased, trying to get her to smile. </p><p>She shrugged, but some of the heaviness left her eyes.</p><p>He chuckled. "It's good, and I appreciate your input. I hadn't thought of the dessert industry. Fire will want additional things, especially medicine. But you're right. The trade you propose won't stress Waves' recovering economy. Cultivating seaweed won't harm their ecosystem, and it will give the families hope and something to do while they recover." </p><p>It was smart. It could even turn into one of Waves' main sources of income. If what Hikari said was true, Kita's demand for such a large scale of the product would increase soon. It'd cost them nothing. And Konoha would continue to be known as fair and helpful, while remaining strong.</p><p>Hikari looked at the water again. </p><p>He put a hand on top of her head and gave her an eye-smile. "Well done. Now, off you go to practice with your ribbons."</p><p>He watched her leave. Kindness and calculation made a peculiar combination, one he hadn't come across often in shinobi. But it was a fragile balance that hadn't been toppled by yesterday's fight. Kakashi was beginning to think that Hikari could make the delicate equilibrium work. </p><p> </p><p>WAVE: DAY 21</p><p> </p><p>Hikari and the rest of Team 7 stood in a half circle in front of Zabuza's and Haku's graves in silence. </p><p>"Is that really the shinobi path? To use and be used by people as tools? Why?" came Naruto's soft question. </p><p>Kakashi shifted. "Shinobi are mere tools of destiny. There's no use in asking if it's right or not. It is. That's all there is to it. It's the same in Konoha. It was the same for Zabuza and Haku."</p><p>Her gaze sharpened on her sensei. He was talking as if their lives were expandable and interchangeable. ...<em>the same for Zabuza and Haku...</em> He was talking about shinobi as mercenaries, selling their loyalty to the highest bidder. He was talking as if they were in The Era of the Warring States. A time where there was only one kyokuba-dan, independent from any and all countries and clans. A kyokuba-dan held together by everyone's secrets but tied to no land. </p><p>How low had the village fallen that one of its best jounins thought the dream Konoha was built on had failed? "Do you truly feel that way, Kakashi-sensei?"</p><p>All three of them waited for his answer. </p><p>"We are tools. Shinobi should keep their emotions in check. A shinobi's heart will allow them not to cry."</p><p>His mouth shaped the words familiarly, so it was probably a truth. Maybe even a truth once held by him. Hikari narrowed her eyes and hummed. "Shinobi rule #25. I recognize it. And yet, we passed your test because of our willingness to disregard the rules if it meant not abandoning our teammates. A tool has no free-will and follows its master's rules, Kakashi-sensei. And yet, you have allowed us to shape our team and our skills as best we see fit. You have given us the freedom to choose who we want to become. On our very first day, you asked us what our dreams were even as you disregarded having one. Zabuza cared for no dream but his own. So, I ask you again, Kakashi-sensei, do you truly feel that way?"</p><p>Silence answered her.</p><p>It was Naruto who spoke up again. "Zabuza admitted that Haku wasn't a tool. In the end."</p><p>She shrugged. </p><p>"I liked them."</p><p>She raised her eyebrows, surprised. She wasn't even sure Naruto liked her, so why did an assassin and someone who almost killed Sasuke get that much? "Why?"</p><p>"Haku... I think we could have been friends if we'd met in a different life."</p><p>"Do you mean if circumstances had been different?" She waited for his nod. "I believe we are shaped by how we choose to respond to our circumstances. In a different world, we'd be different people." What was the use of speculating about an almost stranger? They were as likely to get along as to have never met each other. "What about Zabuza?"</p><p>Naruto struggled. "He changed."</p><p>She hadn't been there for that conversation, but she knew Naruto believed that. "So he did. And yet Haku died thinking the person he loved saw him as nothing but a tool. He changed, you say. But that does not change that he killed over a hundred students without pause or hesitation."</p><p>"He cared about Haku!"</p><p>"In his own way, I'm sure. Was it enough, to care about the child he raised and who idealized him? Was it love or egotism when he didn't care for Haku's dreams? Even if he did change, even if he loved fiercely, it doesn't erase the past. He laughed as he remembered killing children." That was unforgivable, to her. What lines did Naruto draw? She wasn't sure. Naruto changed and yet refused to change. He clung to the first impressions he got. Her teammate was confusing. </p><p>He glared at her.</p><p>She didn't want to fight, so she changed the subject. "Naruto-kun, you knew Haku. How?"</p><p>"I met him in the woods we trained in. He was gathering medicinal herbs for his precious person. I thought he was a girl until he corrected me, dattebayo! He was cuter than Sakura-chan!"</p><p>She took a deep breath so she didn't scream and started with no inflection. "We spent three days laying down traps, and the day you saw a pretty girl inside of the perimeter, you decided it was normal? What was the point of spending that much time on them?" She paused. "By your own words, he admitted he was gathering herbs to heal his precious person. You knew we were on the lookout for Zabuza and a younger person. You knew Zabuza was recuperating. Haku told you he was a boy and he had the same build as the hunter-nin. And he had the skills to get past all the traps." The more she thought about it, the angrier she got. She evened out her tone further. "And you didn't mention him to any of us?"</p><p>"Sasuke saw him too!" Naruto's face was flushed in anger.</p><p>"Oh?" She turned to her other teammate, who shifted his weight where he was leaning on a tree. "Just a pretty girl?" she guessed, lips curled in a pleasant smile. Sasuke didn't answer, so she turned back to her blond teammate. "Did you offer to help her, just to be polite?" Hikari let out a lovely, humorless laugh. "You accused me of being a liar, Naruto-kun, but Haku tricked you with truths and you want to be his friend?" She made herself stop talking. You didn't hurt your teammates with truths. Even when their words hurt you, you didn't bleed them with yours. That was a Fire kyokuba-dan truth, and she'd made it her own. She wouldn't break it, even if she had to bite her tongue until the taste of copper filled her mouth. </p><p>It was why she hadn't broached the subject of him going inside the ice prison. She couldn't be sure her words wouldn't be as sharp as Haku's senbons. Naruto thought everything was okay since they'd made it out. But Hikari couldn't get the image of needles sticking out of Sasuke, her own fingers held to his throat trying to get a pulse. She thought they should have helped from the outside, but if someone absolutely had to go into the barrier... why not her? The ribbon had been working and, from the inside, she wouldn't have to infuse such a large surface. They could have moved it and covered each other's backs. It would have been a better choice. Naruto going inside was the worst choice they'd made, but it wasn't the only one. Hikari had separated herself from the rest of her team, without the abilities to protect their client. </p><p>Hikari let her silence speak as she looked at Naruto. </p><p>He met her gaze, blue eyes proud and defiant. “From now on, I'll build my own shinobi way. An honest and straight path, with no remorse. From now on, I'll follow the Naruto path."</p><p>She thought the honest part was a dig at her. It made her want to stagger back. He was her teammate, and she'd been so very careful to only give him truths. She had given him respect and offered him a gift. He'd thrown it back at her face. "I wish you luck in your endeavor," was all she managed to say before she turned and walked away.  </p><p> </p><p>WAVE: DAY 22</p><p> </p><p>Hikari glanced at a frustrated Sasuke. He was trying not to show the tremble in his legs as he forced himself to stand. He had been recovering faster than Kakashi had thought. It would probably take five days instead of a week for him to recover completely. If he stopped pushing this hard. </p><p>Kakashi and Naruto were at the bridge with Tazuna, so they were alone the house. She went out the door and came back with a big bowl, filled with water. She grabbed a couple of ribbons too and sat down on the floor.     </p><p>"Would you care to join me?"</p><p>He glanced at her briefly before settling down next to her. "You're practicing the ribbon thing again. When you introduced yourself, you said you trained with it. Is this what you meant?"</p><p>"No. Putting chakra in it is a new thing. An experiment, really, to see if it could be done. I meant I train in rhythmic gymnastics."</p><p>"I know gymnastics and I have never seen them use ribbons," Sasuke's tone was brusque. </p><p>She offered him a polite smile. "Yes, it's different from what artistic gymnasts do. Rhythmic is a ground discipline that mixes what you know as gymnastics and dance." He was listening form the corner of his eye, so she continued. "I've loved it since I was five. It has four apparatus. I specialize in ribbon and hoop."</p><p>"Hn."</p><p>She put the bowl in front of her and was careful with her next words. She didn't want him to take it as a competition and push his body further. She wanted the exact opposite. "Perhaps it's because I was already channeling chakra to my hands to get it to the satin that I grasped tree walking. Kakashi-sensei told me to get water walking down. We can't go into the rivers or ocean right now, but I thought you could practice putting your hand on the water. I accomplished handstands before I could walk and find them easier. I still can't run." </p><p>Hikari made her way to her knees, put chakra on her hand, and put it on top of the water. She made sure he was watching and then shifted so her entire weight was on her arm. She straightened her legs, braced her other hand on her wrist, and did a one arm handstand. She held it for a couple of seconds and then came down. </p><p>"The layer is thinner than what you need for tree walking. The real trick is that its thickness needs to change as the water ripples and moves. You have to constantly adjust it," she advised as she put the bowl in front of him. </p><p>He gave her a nod. She returned it with a small smile and went back to her own business. </p><p>Hikari took one of the last fabrics she'd brought and closed her eyes. It was only two meters long. She wanted to see how long she could hold it for. And she needed to stop shredding them so she could move on to the actual six-meter, five centimeters width apparatus. Destroying satin was okay, but actual ribbons was not. They were fairly expensive, which was why she'd never practiced putting chakra on them. And she needed to. She needed to get the chakra infusion down so she could move on to the handle and then to actually moving with it. </p><p>She needed to get better, and learn more. Kakashi-sensei had told her she needed to hold four meters for ten minutes for her to learn genjutsu tricks. She wanted that and then some ninjutsu. It didn't have to be impressive, like Sasuke's fireballs. It didn't have to be chakra draining, like Naruto's shadow clones. But she had to be able to do something. Sasuke had almost died, only to be spared by their opponent, and she'd spent the whole fight dodging and running around. Next time, she'd do better. She'd make sure she could protect her teammates. </p><p> </p><p>WAVE: DAY 23</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru squinted at the sky. The journey to Waves took three days at ninja speed. Five with a slow civilian. That made up eight days, maximum, of travel. He doubted the client had paid for two weeks of protection if Hikari thought it'd take a couple of weeks to complete it. </p><p>He had been more annoyed than worried as the third week stretched out. Waves was peaceful and well-off. He'd thought Hikari would return with tales of Naruto falling into the rivers and candy. Maybe artisanal chocolate. But this was the fourth week, double the time the mission should have taken. Shikamaru didn't like it.</p><p>He clenched his fists. He couldn't do anything about it. Just wait and trust. Trust that Hikari was smart enough to make it out of whatever had come up. Trust that she'd do her best to come back. Shikamaru closed his eyes. He had known that they were on different teams and would be sent out on separate missions. But he hadn't guessed how awful waiting could be. He cherished his teammates and understood why their formation was a tradition they upheld. They made sense, from a strategic standpoint. But still, it chafed. </p><p>He opened his eyes as a donut shaped cloud formed. <em>Hoop,</em> some part of his mind whispered. Hikari would insist that the cloud was her apparatus and not some dessert she didn't care for. A smile tugged at his lips. </p><p>He'd give it a couple of days and then start shaking things up. His father could maybe find something out. Today, Shikamaru had seen how he'd glanced at the backyard, expecting or hoping to see both of them there. He'd had to shake his head and then had pretended to go back to his nap. </p><p>A couple of days more. He sighed.</p><p> </p><p>WAVE: DAY 24</p><p> </p><p>Hikari walked next to her team on the finished bridge, finally heading back to the Land of Fire. </p><p>"As soon as we get back, I'll ask Iruka-sensei to take me to Ichiraku Ramen to celebrate my first C-rank! And just wait until Konohamaru finds out about my adventures!" Naruto announced grandly. </p><p>It seemed like the sentence would be allowed to rest in silence, until their sensei interrupted. "What about you two, Hikari, Sasuke?"</p><p>What was she supposed to say? <em>I'm going to hug my parents and family, who are most likely worried. I'm going to visit my friends and invite Ino for a sleepover. I'm going to tell Shika all about this mission while we cloud-watch, since you didn't reprimand Naruto for wanting to tell someone. I'm going to spend time with the troupe who is leaving soon. I'm going to plan and train for Arata and I's coming performance and catch up on the favor trade. </em></p><p>Naruto wanted truth. She wanted not to be cruel. </p><p>Hikari shrugged and offered and easy answer. "Same idea: visit people, eat good food."</p><p>Sasuke grunted. "Hn." </p><p>Hikari looked at him from the corner of her eye and realized how alone he truly was. </p><p>Naruto was an orphan who, according to Shika, lived alone. She hadn't figured out why civilians were awful to him, but he had people he could go to. He had Iruka-sensei, and Shika, Chouji, and even Kiba if he sought them out. He apparently had someone named Konohamaru. From the way they'd interacted when they'd gotten this mission, she suspected the Hokage interacted with him often. Hikari frowned. It begged the question of why. She hadn't been given the truth behind it yet, but she knew her compound didn't like the Third Hokage. Knowing he had direct access to Naruto, that he was most likely one of his few authority figures, made her uncomfortable.</p><p>But who did Sasuke have? His family's tragedy happened shortly after they started the Academy, and he had never reached out. He hadn't made friends with their classmates. What about a caregiver? He was only two years older than Aimi when he'd seen his family murdered. Who would leave a child alone after that? Perhaps a family friend had taken him in. She didn't know for sure, and didn't that say something about her? <em>I'm so blind, so unwilling to see.</em> She wanted to open the kyokuba-dan to Konoha again because she knew they had something beautiful to offer. And she thought the horizon it'd open to was stunning. Through Shika's and Ino's eyes, she had seen the beauty of Konoha and its shinobi. But she didn't even know if her teammate lived alone. She was so immersed in her own compound that she hadn't thought to look for answers. She felt shame well up inside her. She clenched her teeth and looked ahead. Things changed. If you didn't like something, you could choose to do your best to change it. She'd make sure Sasuke knew he was valued. </p><p>If her teammates didn't have people at home to rely on, she'd do her best to ensure they could rely on their team.</p><p> </p><p>WAVE: DAY 25</p><p> </p><p>Hikari let her backpack drop to the ground and followed after it. She pulled out her red notebook and a pen. Sasuke settled next to her, Naruto on his other side, and their sensei at the end. </p><p>She bit her lip. Arata and she had asked for seven numbers. Two of them were for showcasing their individual disciplines. Three of them they'd do together: the first number, hand to hand, and aerial. The last one neither would be performing it. It was the one she'd entrusted to Mai-senpai and her group of dancers. The sixth one, Arata had claimed. He'd do the choreography, and she'd learn it.     </p><p>She'd expected to have more time for training leading up to their show. Team 7 had been going on D-ranks. Even if they'd progressed to C-ranks, those usually didn't take long. Waves had changed that. The good thing was that they weren't aiming for new moves. This show was meant to showcase their current skills and the moves they'd created. She would mostly be putting sequences together and building transitions. It was still a hard task. She uncapped the pen. For the starting number, they'd decided to go to the very beginning. Back to ballet, the first thing they'd learned together. They'd twist it to be more daring, more suited to them, but the music had been chosen. She turned the page and started crafting.  </p><p> </p><p>WAVE: DAY 26</p><p> </p><p>Hikari smiled as the hiragana on the village's gates came into view.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! Sorry, I know it took longer than usual, but I had two exams this week. I really hope you like it, and I wanted to thank you for the comments you've left. They really lift me up and motivate me to write :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Silence. Yoshino almost dropped the plates. He took them from her and set them while she went for two more.<br/>"The Demon Hidden in the Mist?" Shikamaru's voice was weak as he voiced Shikaku's own question.<br/>"Yes."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>20 DAYS TO PERFORMANCE</p><p> </p><p>Hatake Kakashi exhaled as they entered Konoha's gates. Finally. The mission had taken twelve days more than expected, but then again nothing had gone as he'd expected. C-ranks weren't supposed to involve a S-rank and former Anbu missing nin, an unknown shinobi of jounin strength, a subjugated land, or the making of new trade treaties with a foreign land. He checked his cute little genins again. Sasuke walked between Hikari and Naruto, in the same formation they'd arranged themselves in since leaving Waves. His stride was tired, but that had more to do with the journey and less to do with his brush with death. At his left, Naruto bounced more than he walked. On the opposite side, Hikari's strides were soft and sure. After they gave their registration numbers to the guards, she fell back to walk with him. </p><p>"Kakashi-sensei?" </p><p>"Yes?" </p><p>"May I be excused for a few seconds?"</p><p>Kakashi cocked his head to the side but shrugged. He was curious. "You have thirty of them."</p><p>The girl nodded and strode to one of the first shops. Instead of entering, she knocked on the door-frame and waved at the shop-keeper when he glanced up. She then regained her place by his side and they resumed their trek to the Mission Desk. </p><p>"You know him?" Kakashi asked. </p><p>"Not personally. Itsuki-san's son married one of the kyokuba-dan's architects, so we've met. Some of our members like to linger in his shop. He'll tell them I'm back. If no one is there and he's able to, he'll pass the message himself." </p><p>"Alright." He left it at that, content to speculate on his own. <em>The knowledge of the Fire kyokuba-dan spans from the flames to the embers of our Land. Or it used to. </em>Kakashi didn't doubt his student's words, and they confirmed his own experiences. Her compound didn't concern themselves with shinobi, but despite being a Hidden Village, two thirds of their population was made up of civilians. How many of Konoha's citizens were involved, either directly or indirectly with her family? </p><p>He wondered if he'd be reprimanded for continuing the mission after the encounter with the Demon Brothers. They were chunin, and the choice fell within a jounin-sensei's judgement, but... Fire would suffer a deep loss if a hime was killed. From what he'd seen, the kyokuba-dan could make Konoha regret not caring for their heiress on her first mission outside the village. He sighed. It was a good thing he'd already decided he'd personally choose their next C-ranks. </p><p>"Hikari."</p><p>His genin twirled and walked backwards, even as she smiled wide at the lavender haired boy. Teenager, Kakashi corrected. Hikari was nearly the same height as Sasuke, tall for a girl. The figure approaching was a head taller than her. "Arata," she greeted. "Were you in Itsuki-san's shop?"</p><p>"You're late," was his only response. He bowed his head briefly in Kakashi's direction.</p><p>Sasuke and Naruto fell back and to Kakashi's side when they heard their teammate's name called out. </p><p>"Can you be late if you didn't say when you'd be back?" Hikari questioned. </p><p>The teen's lips curled up.</p><p>"These are my teammates, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, this is Arata."</p><p>Arata nodded to the boys before giving Hikari a glance over. </p><p>"You're wearing gloves. Did you hurt your hands?"</p><p>Sasuke and Naruto tensed. </p><p>His third genin smiled. She took off her gloves and showed her hands one side and then the other to her partner. "Nothing to see, see?" she teased. </p><p>Naruto spluttered. "But -!"</p><p>Kakashi grabbed his jacket's collar and pulled him back. It was time for him to learn a lesson. </p><p>"Hikari, can you go to the Mission Desk and tell them we're back and I'll report to Hokage-sama?"</p><p>The girl stared at him for a moment before glancing from the corner of her eye to her lilac-haired friend and back to him. </p><p>"Of course, Kakashi-sensei. How long should I take?"</p><p>Kakashi smiled behind his mask. He had chosen a sharp little genin.</p><p>"It shouldn't take long."</p><p>She set off. Her partner stayed. </p><p>"Arata-kun, may I ask you a question?"</p><p>"You may ask," the teenager agreed. "I may or may not answer."</p><p>The jounin's eyebrow rose. Fair enough. "To the best of your understanding, was Hikari injured?"</p><p>"She didn't say she wasn't, so it's probable. My best guess would be that either she was hurt and it was minor enough that it healed on its own, or someone healed her." Arata paused and sharp eyes locked on his. "You're Hikari's sensei, and my answer doesn't surprise you. What is this really about?"</p><p>He flicked his eye to Naruto for a second. "Maa, I suppose this is about truths."</p><p>"Ah." He faced Naruto. "I asked a question. Hikari chose not to answer. Instead, she offered me another truth." He regarded Naruto's frown. "Wasn't it a kinder one?"</p><p>Sasuke's eyes sharpened, while Naruto's forehead creased even further. Whether in anger or confusion, Kakashi didn't know. </p><p>The older boy turned to face Sasuke. "If she was injured, what would telling me accomplish? I'm not a shinobi and have no desire to be one. I have no way of preventing it from happening again. I know, and the kyokuba-dan knows, that she may be injured or killed in a mission." Here, Arata paused and glanced at him. This answered one of his questions. Her family knew the risks. They weren't like some naive civilians, who barely remembered the wars. They understood Hikari's choice. He nodded to show he understood the message. "Hikari let me know she could also return late but in good shape. She may have been injured, but she also came back walking beside her team. And the first thing she did was smile and show me she was unharmed. I have no issue with the truth she chose to tell me."</p><p>"Thank you, Arata-kun," Kakashi intercepted before Naruto opened his mouth. "Hikari will be along shortly."</p><p>"Thank you, Hatake-san," the boy inclined his head to him. "Hikari's teammates'" he nodded shortly and left. </p><p>"Naruto," Kakashi called. "As a shinobi, you can never make assumptions. Never presume what you understood from a conversation is the same as what someone else understood. Sometimes, you can't even be sure you understood what was meant. It can get you killed. If you relay assumptions, it can get your teammates killed. Is this clear?" He waited for Naruto's nod before taking out his book. They three of them waited in silence the couple of minutes it took for Hikari to come back. She handed him a sheet of paper with an 'Approved' stamped on it to him. </p><p>Kakashi eye-smiled at them. "This was your first C-rank. It went outside the set parameters, so I'll go report to Lord Third. You get a free pass. You have tomorrow and the day after to write your report and rest."</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Hikari stepped inside her house, she was pulled into a hug. She wrapped her arms around her dad's torso, closed her eyes, and clung on. She was home. </p><p>A hand settled on her braids and stroked, careful not to go down to the bun. <em>Mom must have told him about the barbs.</em> </p><p>"Hikari-chan," her dad rumbled, pulling her up and setting her on the couch. </p><p>"I'm dirty," she protested. </p><p>"I don't care," her dad's arm came around her and settled her at his side before calling out. "Kotone! Hikari-chan is home!"</p><p>Hurried footsteps approached. Her mom settled on her other side and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Welcome home, sweetheart."</p><p>Hikari relaxed, letting go of the last of the tension. The mission was done and over with. </p><p>After a long moment, her mom spoke. "An escort to Waves shouldn't have taken this long. I take it things changed?"</p><p>"Things had changed. And they changed again." It struck her then, how much her Team had done. Whether they wanted or not, whatever the mission started out as, however much they could have done better, they had changed an entire Land. It reminded her, "The Kita family may soon find a steady supplier of mangrove palm sap products and agar. I told sensei about the future head's soon to be wife."</p><p>"Alright, sweetheart. Thank you for telling us, but we want to hear about you," her mom gently encouraged.</p><p>"I'm uninjured. A little shaken. My teammate... he got really hurt. It could... It could have been worse."</p><p>Her dad's arm tightened around her. She cuddled closer. </p><p>"Is it a permanent injury?" her mom's voice was kind.</p><p>"No, the damage has healed."</p><p>"Your teammate was hurt," her dad took over. "It could have been worse, but it wasn't. I'm not trying to diminish that he got injured. I'm saying you and your team can get better, can make better choices, can do your best to ensure it never happens again. Take this chance with both hands, Hikari-chan."</p><p>She nodded, grateful to be back with her parents. Her dad was the Head of Movement. Kyokuba-dan training was arduous so accidents didn't happen, but some still did. He knew what he was talking about. </p><p>"Sweetheart, go take a shower," her mom encouraged. "We'll have lunch ready by the time you're out. And then you need to figure out what to do and catch up."</p><p>"What to do?"</p><p>"Arata-kun and Shikamaru-kun have formed a personal alliance that resembles friendship. I believe today was the cutoff date for not freaking out, and Arata-kun's job to settle at Itsuki-san's shop while your friend trained."</p><p>"They set up shifts for today?" Hikari asked, incredulous.</p><p>"They did. Whoever had information first was to inform the other, so Shikamaru-kun will be expecting you later on. You also need to deal with the favors trade. Arata-kun has been calling quite a few of yours for almost two weeks. He said he should be owed reparation for making him worry." Her mom was having fun informing her of this. Singers were scary.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Yes. Also, your performance is in twenty days, counting today. You'll need to clear the day with your sensei."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Up you go, Hikari-chan," her dad laughed at her. "Shower first, then lunch, then talk to your person. You can think about the rest later."<br/><br/></p><p>---</p><p>    </p><p>Nara Shikaku glanced up as someone knocked on their front door.</p><p>"Hikari-chan!" His wife exclaimed as she gestured the girl in. She was holding a box and had a small backpack on. "Welcome back."</p><p>"Thank you, Yoshino-sama. I was hoping I could visit with Shika?" Shikaku snorted quietly. As if there was any doubt of that. </p><p>"Of course!"</p><p>"Here you go," Hikari added as she handed Yoshino the pastry box. She took it with a thank you. </p><p>"Shikamaru, come down! Hikari-chan is here!"</p><p>"Shikaku-dono," the girl offered him a warm smile and a wave as he walked closer.</p><p>"Hikari-chan. Thank you for your gift."</p><p>She smiled wider. "It's mostly mochi, but it also has some dango."</p><p>"Ah," he moved closer to the box, following his wife to the kitchen. It'd also give the kids some semblance of privacy, even though they'd be able to hear everything. </p><p>"Shika, I - "</p><p>A muffled sound, soft greetings exchanged. </p><p>Yoshino's mouth turned up. She set the box on the table and went for some plates. Shikaku opened the box, saw some of his wife's favored ichigo daifuku, and stole a stick of dango. </p><p>"What went wrong?" his son's voice rang out, cutting to the chase. </p><p>Hikari hesitated for a beat. "A magnate with Wave missing nin at his disposal. It started with the Demon Brothers and ended with Momochi Zabuza."</p><p>Silence. Yoshino almost dropped the plates. He took them from her and set them while she went for two more. </p><p>"The Demon Hidden in the Mist?" Shikamaru's voice was weak as he voiced Shikaku's own question. </p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Dad!" Shikamaru called out as he pulled his friend to the kitchen by her hand. "Someone messed up big! They sent Hikari on an A-rank!"</p><p>Shikaku took the dango stick from his mouth, decided against telling his son Momochi was S-rank, and gestured for them to sit. They did so, their joined hands on top of the table. That was new, but he couldn't focus on it. Yoshino set the plates in front of them and sat, too. No one reached for the desserts.</p><p>"Alright," Shikaku's voice was serious. "Have you given your report yet?"</p><p>"No, Kakashi-sensei told us to do a written one, and he'd report directly."</p><p>Shikaku didn't frown, but he wanted to. "Tell me everything from your point of view, Hikari-chan," he encouraged. "Start from the beginning and give a picture as clear as you can make it."</p><p>The girl nodded and started out. "The mission was to escort a bridge-builder to Waves and protect him while the project was finished." He nodded. He'd checked the mission when the third week passed and she still wasn't back. "The bridge-builder was cagey, but I thought it was because other civilians weren't happy with him. The same day we set out, we were attacked." From the corner of his eye, Shikaku saw Shikamaru's hand tighten around hers. She wiggled it. His son relaxed his grip and shot her a look in apology. Hikari didn't miss a beat.</p><p>"Kakashi-sensei later identified them as the Demon Brothers, missing nin from Water. They went for Sensei, who made us believe they'd succeeded. Sasuke pinned their chains. I pulled Naruto out of the way, and we arranged ourselves to protect the client as they broke free. Kakashi-sensei disabled them, tied them up, and questioned the client. He refused to tell us anything. We resumed our journey." </p><p>Alright, Shikaku mused, those were chunin level threats. Kakashi had likely seen his team working well together and had decided to go on. No reason to leave a client unsatisfied, even when they were being unreasonable. And Kakashi was one of their best jounin. No reason to think he couldn't deal with any threats that arose on a C-rank. </p><p>"On our fifth day, we reached Waves by boat. Sensei demanded answers, saying we'd consider the mission over if Tazuna-san refused. He told us Gato, of Gato Company, had taken control of the shipping routes a year before, and Waves had fallen to poverty. The client threatened Konoha's reputation if Kakashi-sensei refused to continue the mission."</p><p>Shikaku's eyes hardened at all the implications in that handful of sentences. Gato Company. Fire had heard some nasty rumors, but they were never confirmed. More importantly, a land had been taken over for a year and no one had noticed. Unacceptable. The mission could have gone to a chunin-only team. And they would have had no chance against someone like Momochi. As it was, a jounin had been put between a rock and a hard place.</p><p>"While walking the client to his home, Naruto-kun's instincts kept going off. Momochi Zabuza showed up and mist enveloped us. Sensei had to protect us, and he got caught in a water prison. Zabuza set a water clone on us," Shikamaru's breath hitched. Hikari shifted so she sat closer to him, but kept going. "Naruto-kun used his clones to distract him while he threw me. Sasuke-kun aimed a giant shuriken at the real Zabuza, with Naruto-kun henged as a shadow one. Zabuza avoided both, but let Naruto-kun at his back and got nicked. I dropped down and sliced him with my neko-te. His jutsus dispelled." Shikaku's eyebrows rose. Unconventional, but it had worked, even if it had relied completely on being underestimated. With Kakashi out of the battle, Momochi had likely been enjoying taunting them instead of finishing them off quickly. </p><p>"Zabuza and Sensei fought, using the water for their ninjutsu. Sensei had him pinned. A hunter-nin came, put senbon through Zabuza's neck, and went off with the body. Kakashi-sensei collapsed from chakra exhaustion. We went to Tazuna-san's house." Her retelling could do with more details, but it gave him a general idea.</p><p>"A hunter-nin?" Shikamaru questioned.</p><p>"A fake one, but we didn't know yet. We were wary, so we set up watches and a perimeter of traps." That was smart and showed initiative, even if genin-level traps wouldn't work on any threats above chunin. Still, they'd deter attacks from civilian thugs. "On the seventh day, Kakashi-sensei woke up." Shikaku tensed. Kakashi had been down for most of two days, then. How much had he had to use his Sharingan? "He explained that the fake hunter-nin had put Zabuza into temporary death, which would have made my paralyzing agent linger." Ah, yes. Hikari had managed to pierce skin. Because she had jumped down on an S-level missing nin. "He estimated two weeks of recovery and started to teach us tree walking and how to upgrade our traps."</p><p>"On day nineteenth, Zabuza showed up at the bridge with the fake hunter-nin, Haku. I set off the signal for Naruto-kun, who had stayed at the house, to make his way to us. Sasuke-kun and the nin fought. Sasuke-kun was faster, but Haku had a bloodline limit and trapped him inside an ice prison. They were mirrors, too."</p><p>"Mirrors, Hikari-chan?" Shikaku interrupted her for the first time.</p><p>"Yes. About fourteen of them at ground level, evenly spaced out and forming a circle. Taller and a wider than a person. The second tier held about nine, angled down towards the center. At the top laid another one, like a roof. There was no escaping the structure. The nin could go... into the surfaces. And move between them at the speed of light. It looked like he was in all of them at the same time." His eyebrows rose. Impressive. And very, very concerning. Hikari's tone remained even, but this time it was she who tightened her grip on Shikamaru's hand. </p><p>She addressed his son. "Can shadows move as fast as light? Do mirrors cast shadows?"</p><p>"Not as fast, not at my level. The other... I don't know. At a certain angle and with no mist, perhaps," he answered. </p><p>Shikaku's blood ran cold because this could have been his son. Bad enough that it was Hikari's C-rank. But Team 7 was meant to be a combat team, and had Kakashi as their jounin. Team 10's skill set would have been useless against mist and mirrors, where Ino and Shikamaru's jutsus didn't work well. Chouji was strong, but his techniques required an immobile target. Asuma had been one of the Twelve Guardian Ninja, was undoubtedly skilled with his blades. But against someone like Momochi, backed with a bloodline, and with three genin and a client to protect... He didn't like those odds.</p><p>"Hikari-chan," Shikaku called her attention back. </p><p>"Sorry, Shikaku-dono."</p><p>"It's alright, Hikari-chan," Yoshino interrupted. "Take your time, but tell the interaction with as much detail as you can."</p><p>"The nin threw senbon from every mirror. Sasuke screamed." Yoshino winced. This wasn't what she'd meant, but it made sense for it to be what had stood out to Hikari and what she remembered most vividly. "Zabuza had Sensei at a standstill, so he couldn't help. I moved the client and myself at an angle and threw a kunai. Haku came out of the mirror and caught it." What an interesting bloodline limit. But why not let the weapon glance off the structure? "Naruto-kun arrived and knocked him down with his own throw. I threw a ribbon at Sasuke-kun. It was long enough for him to have a meter to move."</p><p>Three blank gazes met her declaration.</p><p>"I've been practicing infusing them with chakra," she explained. Like Asuma's blades, Shikaku ventured. But those were made with chakra-conductive metal. How had Hikari managed to infuse such a delicate fabric? "Never that much of a surface, and they had never been tested out. But senbon aren't heavy, so I thought it could work. It... was the only thing I could think of." Hikari hunched her shoulders, clearly unhappy. She was right to be. You never went into the field without knowing your full arsenal. But her entire team had been unprepared and outclassed. It was a last measure move, and she had known it. </p><p>"Haku attacked again. I put chakra into the satin and Sasuke-kun put it in front of him. The senbon glanced off, but it couldn't protect him from all directions. Naruto-kun went inside the prison."</p><p>"What?" Shikamaru asked sharply. She continued as if he hadn't spoken.</p><p>"Sasuke-kun used the Giant Fireball, but the mirrors held." Alright, so the mirrors couldn't be destroyed easily. "He picked up the ribbon, and I put chakra on the satin again. The hunter nin took his time attacking. It got harder to hold." She glanced up and tried to explain. "The moment it overloads, the ribbon shreds. I didn't have another as long." Her voice took on a tinge of self-recrimination before it went back to neutral.  </p><p>"It got harder, and I got stuck somewhere around eight meters. Zabuza sent a water clone after me. Haku attacked. The clone attacked. I shredded the ribbon. The mist thickened." The situation had gone from really bad to even worse. Two genin trapped with no protection and no way out. The third protecting the client and facing a clone of one of the deadliest assassins the Bloody Mists had spawned. </p><p>"Kakashi-sensei sent two of his ninken to me. One of them and three clones guarded Tazuna-san. Pakkun-sensei," If this were any other time, Shikaku would have been hard-pressed not to smile. He'd met the ninken, and his small figure normally didn't draw immediate respect. "and I drew the Water clone away, with me following his directions and using chakra to enhance my movements. When he said so, we made our way back, using the bridge's underbelly." His son had tensed completely. Shikaku understood. Moving under the bridge was a good move, but how many close calls had she had?</p><p>"Then there was something worse than Killing Intent, and I heard the prison break." Shikaku tensed. Something worse than Killing Intent? The Kyubi, his mind whispered. So, this was why Kakashi hadn't dragged them for a verbal report. "The mist cleared. Sensei's ninken held down Zabuza, and Sensei had his hand through Haku's heart and stretched towards the missing nin. I could see Naruto-kun, but not Sasuke-kun."</p><p>She swallowed and twisted her wrist. Shikamaru didn't protest and even made to draw back, but she wasn't protesting the hold. She interlaced their fingers instead. Shikaku knew he couldn't tease them for it today. In this moment, it was pure comfort.</p><p>"Sensei had Zabuza handled. I left the client with Naruto-kun and went to find Sasuke-kun. No pulse." Yoshino and Shikamaru stiffened. "I pulled out senbon from his arms and legs. Pakkun-sensei couldn't find any vital signs. I didn't think I could harm him further, so I went to pull out one of the senbon in his shoulder. He protested. He was <em>alive</em>." She closed her eyes and got back to her report. "Gato and Zabuza were dead. The thugs made to attack, but fled before the villagers' united front and Kakashi-sensei's clones."</p><p>She continued, steadier now that she was done narrating the altercation. "The day after the fight, Sensei handled the foundations of a new trade agreement between Fire and Waves. I suggested sugar and agar." Shikaku made a note of it. After being tricked, the next negotiations were going to be heavily skewed. </p><p>"The day after that, I found out Haku had made it inside our perimeter of traps, and my teammates hadn't thought it odd. He was slender, had long hair, and looked like a cute girl." Her voice was completely even, which was a dead-giveaway to those who knew her of her opinion on the matter. "On the twenty-fourth day, the bridge was finished, and Sasuke-kun was well enough for travel. We made our way back. There was no trouble on the roads. We arrived today past midday."</p><p>Yoshino got up and made tea for everyone. </p><p>Shikaku broke the silence. "You were wrong, Shikamaru." Hikari looked up at that, confused. Shikaku let her hear the steel running through his tone. "It wasn't someone who messed up. It was more than several someones. Hikari-chan," he waited until she looked him in the eyes. "We didn't know of the situation in Waves, which is concerning since there's trade agreements between us. Frankly, the lack of information is more than concerning. We'll have to see what else we have overlooked and find out why."</p><p>"Have you and mom had a chance to talk? We will help, if it's information within Fire or in a Land that has a kyokuba-dan standing and allied to us."</p><p>"What do you mean, Hikari?" Shikamaru asked. "A kyokuba-dan standing?"</p><p>"The Lightning kyokuba-dan is the opposite from Fire's. It has mostly merged with their shinobi and can be vicious. Wind's stands separated, but some members intermingle. They have a reputation for ruthlessness within their own Land. Water's is diminished and mostly underground. Earth's stands strong, but no one knows much since communication is hindered."</p><p>"Thank you, Hikari-chan. We haven't had a chance to talk, but I'll make sure we do." He would, especially with the chunin exams nearing. How much were they unaware of? Why and how? Who had slipped up?</p><p>"Shikaku-dono, Yoshino-sama, Shika," Hikari started, pulling everyone's attention back to her. "I still have to clear the day with Kakashi-sensei, but barring complications, consider this an invitation from us to the Nara clan." She smiled wide. "It is my pleasure to invite you to Arata and I's coming of age performance, twenty-one days from today."</p><p>"Are congratulations in order, Hikari-chan?" Yoshino asked as she placed steaming mugs in front of them. </p><p>She shook her head. "In twenty-one days, and only if you deem us worthy of it."</p><p>Shikamaru frowned. "In twenty-one days, then."</p><p>Hikari beamed. </p><p>"In twenty-one days," Shikaku agreed. It should prove to be very, very interesting. He also had no doubt congratulations would be given. "Is everyone in the clan invited?" If not, things could get ugly. Most of the compound had met Hikari, and were curious about the kyokuba-dan. The interest had only heightened after Kei had been allowed to and from. Getting someone to supervise the tumbling lessons had been ridiculously easy. Adults and teenagers were willing to babysit in order to accompany him. Shikaku was sure Abe-san and the other teachers knew they were trusted to spot Kei, but they were willing to indulge his clan's curiosity. </p><p>"Yes, but we'd like it if you could give us an estimate of the number as we get closer to the day."</p><p>"We'll do so, Hikari-chan. We thank you for the invitation," Yoshino intoned clearly. </p><p>She bowed her head in thanks and then refocused of Shikaku, letting go of her cheerfulness. </p><p>"Hikari-chan, we're not at war. You and your team made mistakes, but that is expected and even wanted in C-ranks." It wasn't his place to say more, even if he wanted to. She was Kakashi's genin. "You're genin. C-ranks aren't supposed to shove you off the cliff. Do you understand?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>But there was one thing he had to make sure. Chakra infusion could go wrong, especially if it entered untested territory. "I have to ask, Hikari-chan, has Kakashi been helping with the ribbon?"</p><p>"Oh," she paused, surprised. Shikaku almost smiled. That surprise told good things about Kakashi. "Yes. He supervised the first attempts. Since I've proven it can be done, I've been using training time to get it better. He told me I could try the handle, but that he'd oversee the first times I tried them together."</p><p>"Good." Not completely hands on, but supervising each new step. </p><p>"Arata-san showed me a choreography. Is that what you want?" Shikamaru interrupted, sensing the serious discussion was mostly over. </p><p>"The general idea, but dad and I have been working of getting rid of the flourishes. It has been difficult, but we think it's progressing well." Shikaku didn't doubt it. She'd said something similar when she'd decided the Academy taijutsu didn't suit her.</p><p>"Hikari-chan," Shikaku continued. He'd say this and close the matter. "Your sensei has a veritable arsenal of techniques learned. He is feared by our enemies not only because of his abilities, but because of how he wields them. He's versatile. I'm not surprised he's open to letting you experiment." Kakashi had developed his personal technique when he was twelve, too. Hikari would never have an Uzumaki's chakra reserves, but it would be a mistake to refuse what was becoming more obvious. Kakashi could teach her a great deal of things, because Hikari knew what to ask for and was willing to figure it out if she was pointed the right way. "You have been given a great opportunity. Continue appreciating it, alright?"</p><p>"Of course, Shikaku-dono."</p><p>Shikamaru stood, swiping a kusamochi on his way up.</p><p>"Perhaps when you learn nature transformation, your ribbons can be more than a shield. It'll likely depend on your affinity. I doubt you have Kakashi's." </p><p>"Affinity?"</p><p>Right, this was no longer covered in the Academy. "Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, Water. Each person has one that comes easier to them, that resonates with their personalities. Even then, it can take years for them to truly master it."</p><p>"Oh." Hazel eyes brimmed with curiosity. "What's Kakashi-sensei's?"</p><p>"Lightning."</p><p>Hikari's eyes widened. "And yours?"</p><p>"Ah. Affinity can be individual or common to a family. Aside from elemental transformations, there's two others. Ying and Yang."</p><p>"Nara techniques use Ying," Shikamaru added, gesturing for them to go out to the backyard.</p><p>Hikari smiled at them both before standing and following Shikamaru. He and Yoshino traded a long glance. She nodded. He smiled back, grateful. He'd have his hands full figuring out where their information had holes and trying to ensure most of the clan was in Konoha in twenty days. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru didn't know whether to be grateful or not that hadn't imagined how wrong Hikari's mission had gone. She settled cross-legged in front of him and put her backpack in front of them. </p><p>"I brought you a gift!"</p><p>"Oh?" He reached for it, curious and amused. Hikari never wrapped her presents. Ino had once remarked on it, and Hikari had put a bow on her next one. The ones after that were pretty hit or miss. He put his hand in and felt something soft. Threads. He fisted it and drew it up. It was netted in an intricate design and was big. She helped him extend it. A hammock. He groaned, embarrassed but pleased. </p><p>"We can set it here, but you'll have to take it down if it rains. It could go in your room, or wherever you want to nap."</p><p>"Thank you, Hikari."</p><p>She smiled wide, a glint in her eyes. "I'm glad you like it."</p><p>"I really do, but it must have been expensive." Without income from commerce, the local prices in Waves must have soared. </p><p>"It wasn't."</p><p>"I'd like it if I could pay it back," he said, cautious but serious. Hikari loved giving gifts, and inviting him to her compound, and he appreciated it, he did, but he also understood it was a lot. He also wasn't sure about Hikari and money. He knew tickets to see kyokuba-dan shows were very expensive. Her family was wealthy. But inside her compound, deals weren't made with money, and he had rarely seen her spend it. It was probably because she disliked most of the snacks that he and Chouji bought, but… there was no way he could stop her from trading favors to invite him in. He could give her this. "Please."</p><p>She tilted her head to the side. "You want to give me the money I gave to the artist?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"That's the deal?"</p><p>He straightened and thought it over. "I'll give you the money you gave for the hammock, either to the artist, the shopkeeper, or whoever sold it or handed it to you." There, that should cover all his bases. </p><p>"And you'll accept the hammock. No take-backs?"</p><p>"No take-backs," he agreed. </p><p>"Alright," she said and smiled, sharper than before. </p><p>Shikamaru knew he had done something wrong, but he had to try. "So? How much do I owe you?"</p><p>"Nothing!" She laughed. "It was gifted to me, and I promise I never gave any money for it."</p><p>He groaned and let himself fall back so he stared up at the sky, a hand still holding the woven fabric. </p><p>She laughed harder. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! I'm so thankful for all your comments. I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it's later than I planned. The thing is, I started writing the performance and sort of forgot about the in between. Still, this is my last week of midterms, so next chapter should be done quicker and will go up to the Chunin Exams. I hope all of you and your loved ones are well &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"So, you believe there is no free will? That we're governed by destiny, even though we might not see it or know where it leads us?"<br/>It was his turn to blink twice, as if he hadn't expected to be listened to. "Yes, exactly. You understand now, then, Sakasu-hime?"<br/>She shook her head with a smile. "That may be your truth, but it's not mine." It went, frankly, against everything she believed. Life was made out of choices, which were inherently decided by you because you had the capacity and ability to choose. Because you held free-will.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>19 DAYS TO PERFORMANCE</p><p> </p><p>"I've got our narrative for the last two numbers," Hikari announced. She passed her notebook to Arata, so he could check it and make his own modifications. </p><p>"Good. Masaru has been bothering me for it."</p><p>"He agreed, then?" She was glad Waves had made it impossible for her to ask him herself. "Are the favors you've been pulling for him?"</p><p>"No. He said we'd owe him nothing if it was a success, and that we could discuss the price if it wasn't."</p><p>Hikari nodded. It was fair, but that didn't mean Masaru was being kind. If it went well, they'd done him an honor by picking him. If they failed, they would owe him a lot, and since he wasn't pushing for it now, he had something specific in mind. No need to give his hand away. After all, they were the ones asking for a favor. She thought he'd had been more generous if it was only Arata asking him.</p><p>"Why have you been calling in so many, then?" Arata may feel he was owed reparation for making him worry. Whatever his feelings were, he wouldn't punish her for something she couldn't control. He definitely wouldn't mess with her favors for it. The only way they could make holding most of their favors and debts together work was by respecting them. Their own, the ones won together, and the other's. But others would think it funny and not question it. Her mom had probably grasped that Arata didn't want anyone looking too deeply into it. Getting something past a singer required more skill than a few well-placed truths.  </p><p>"I've got our sixth number." He passed her his own notebook. </p><p>She opened it. After studying Arata's handwriting and his attempt at choreographing in layers, she gasped. </p><p>"Oh. Oh," she marveled. Please tell me you didn't wait for me." This was... beautiful. And no one would expect it. It was also a big risk, tempered only by the thematic itself, which made Arata moving fast important. </p><p>"No. I've already asked them if they wanted to do it. They all agreed, no favors owed." Hikari sucked in a breath because they were being given an honor. Arata nodded solemnly before continuing. "I've been giving our favors to Production and spotters, both for their time and for keeping it quiet. I think some of my choreography is messy and will make them crash, but without you here I thought it best to start them on it and then make modifications."</p><p>Hikari nodded and they both went back to examining the other's work. For not being a choreographer and taking on such an ambitious task, Arata had done an admirable job. But she could see some of what he'd said. Some of the timings were off, and in one part, three groups were in danger of crashing. "I'll have it done by tomorrow." Arata hummed to let her know he'd heard. Hikari waited patiently, since he had far more material to go through. </p><p>Finally, he turned to her. "It will tie perfectly with the first five and my choreography. It goes so well no one will realize we did them separately. What else do we need to do before focusing on training? I've got our stage sorted out. No tent. Instead, it'll be in one of the rehearsal buildings, with the set of last year's tour."</p><p>She imagined it. That particular structure had both aerial and a bridge. It was just what they needed. "I want to ask you a favor about your number."</p><p>"Sure? I'll hear you out."</p><p>"My sensei's affinity is Lightning, and he values teamwork. Have you decided if you're going to do the six-man flying trapeze? And can my sensei weight on it if you haven't?" If Arata had decided to forgone it, she would find another way to honor Kakashi-sensei. But this one was the best she could think of.</p><p>"Done, I've already decided for it anyway."</p><p>She beamed and got back on track. "Borrowing costumes."</p><p>"That should be easy, but we should ask pairs or groups so we match. What else?"</p><p>"My flowers and Mai-senpai's number."</p><p>"We can ask some kids to buy them a couple of days before the show. Mai-senpai is almost done, and they need us to figure out the emblems."</p><p>"Great. And they're still on board?"</p><p>Arata rolled his eyes. "Yes. They love you now, for gifting the concept to them."</p><p>She waved her hand. "They're doing all the work." And it was turning out to be some of the most striking pieces she'd ever seen. Even if the gesture wasn't taken well, it wouldn't distract from the beauty of their act. </p><p>"We can record today before you leave. I want it for the introduction of our Hand to Hand number."</p><p>She nodded. She was leaving messages inside the narration. Arata was, too. "Have you found an instrument for Lightning?"</p><p>"I'm just going for electrical ones. I asked a musician, and it counts, so I'm actually already rehearsing that one."</p><p>"Perfect, then let's focus on Fire since it's the only choreography we don't have yet, and I refuse to die via aerial."</p><p>Arata rolled his eyes at her. "Your dad approved only some of our moves, and it's not going to be on trapeze, but it means we can add some silk. I've narrowed the music to two pieces." </p><p>He reached out and moved his notebook's pages, showing her the list of approved techniques. Now it was her turn to choose the sequences and the song. "Let's get going, then. We can squeeze some practice in if we hurry."</p><p>They'd need it.</p><p> </p><p>By the time Hikari walked into the flower shop, her muscles ached, but she was feeling more confident. Nineteen days wasn't a lot, but Arata and she hadn't been slouching. They had the strength and muscle memory. They just needed to practice again and again. The most challenging one would be Fire for her, but they'd already booked the aerial gym for tomorrow, so they'd get a whole afternoon of that. </p><p>"Hikari!" Blonde hair smacked her in the face, and then she was being hugged tight. "You're back! Tell me everything! We're closing, so we've got time. And I've got to tell you about our C-ranks. Asuma-sensei still has to bribe Chouji with food, and Shikamaru is still as lazy as ever, but -"</p><p>"Oi, Ino. Don't be so troublesome, we completed the missions," Shikamaru complained. </p><p>Hikari turned with some effort. She hadn't seen the rest of the trio standing in the empty shop. Chouji waved at her. She smiled and lifted her hand from Ino's back in return.</p><p>"Chouji-kun. It's good to see you. I've got something for you."</p><p>Chouji and she were friends because of Ino and Shika, but that didn't make their friendship any lesser. Even if they hadn't been, this performance would honor the new alliance. The heads of the Yamanaka and Akimichi clans would be invited. </p><p>Ino released her, putting her at arm's length and shaking her a little. "And for me?" she demanded. Hikari laughed because Ino didn't even know what she was going to be handing out, she just wanted some, too. </p><p>Seeing that her friend was serious and not wanting to be shaken again, Hikari pulled out both invitations. She handed them over with a warning. "I still have to get permission from Kakashi-sensei for the date."</p><p>As they both opened the envelopes, she turned to Shika and gave him a brief but tight hug. </p><p>"I'm supposed to subtly ask you if your outfit means something or if you're open to change it," he informed her. </p><p>"Oh?" Hikari asked amused. "The shinobi one, right? I don't mind changing it, but I'd want gloves and something braided."</p><p>"What a drag. I told mom you wouldn't care, but she still wanted me to ask you."</p><p>"What for?"</p><p>"She wants to take you shopping." When she tilted her head, curious, he continued. "In the morning, come over to the house. She'll explain."</p><p>"Alright." </p><p>"Of course we'll come, Hikari!" Ino exclaimed, pulling her attention back. </p><p>Chouji nodded behind her, his smile stretching the swirls on his cheeks back. </p><p>She smiled wide and bowed her head to them. "Thank you."</p><p>"Now, shoo. Today, Hikari's mine!" and Ino was pushing both Shikamaru and Chouji out the door.</p><p>"I have permission for a sleepover. I would have invited you to mine, but I assume you want to know of my C-rank?" She didn't her parents to overhear the details of what had happened in Waves. </p><p>"Yeah! Give me a second." Ino pulled the sign of 'Closed' facing outwards, and then was sprinting for the stairs. "Dad! Mom! Hikari is staying the night!"</p><p> </p><p>18 DAYS TO PERFORMANCE</p><p> </p><p>Hikari made her way to the Nara's house by ten o' clock, not knowing when exactly she was expected. She hadn't wanted to arrive too early, so she'd worked for a couple of hours on her rhythmic number and had showered.</p><p>She knocked on the door. Yoshino answered, no apron in sight. </p><p>"Hikari-chan! Come on in, and we'll leave in a couple of minutes."</p><p>"Good morning, Yoshino-sama. Thank you," she said, stepping inside.</p><p>"Did Shikamaru explain?"</p><p>"He said you wanted to take me shopping for shinobi apparel." To put her at ease, she expounded on her answer. "I don't have any attachment to my outfit. I chose it because it seemed practical, and I've been adding stuff that works better as I figure it out." It was entirely probable that she'd made a mistake somewhere.</p><p>"Oh, good," her shoulders relaxed. Hikari eyed her, bemused. She didn't know why Shikamaru's mom thought clothes carried a special meaning for her. You dressed for the occasion. Clothes were like masks. You put them on and changed them so they'd fit what you wanted to project and what the stage demanded. In fact, the only place she'd really care about them was on a real stage. Costumes could set the tone for the entire act and were a piece of art on their own. "Hikari-chan, you did well, but you missed something. Not your fault if the Academy instructors never mentioned it, but it's important. Especially because of your team. You need lightweight armor."</p><p> </p><p>17 DAYS TO PERFORMANCE</p><p> </p><p>Hatake Kakashi watched Hikari and Naruto break off to work on their throws, one stiff and the other sullen. He sighed. He hoped being forced to catch and throw while he worked with Sasuke would smooth over some of the edges. He had another issue to tackle today, and it would set the tone for the next weeks of training. </p><p>On their journey back, he'd distracted the three of them with individual training. Hikari got visual illusions. Naruto got scouting with clones. And he'd told Sasuke to turn on and off his Sharingan while tree hopping. Adjusting to razor sharp vision while moving was hard. Better he stumbles into trees than into a blade in a fight. It hadn't taken too long for him to master, so it was time. </p><p>Despite not having fought together in Waves, Sasuke and Hikari had still trained. In a taijutsu fight where their adversary wasn't a Swordsman of the Mist, they'd be fearsome... if they kept on with it now that Sasuke had adjusted to having his doujutsu awakened. </p><p>"Sasuke," The boy stood with his arms crossed in front of his chest, frowning as he watched his two teammates. "Hikari and you have been getting along well," Kakashi praised, hoping he slipped out of the defensive.</p><p>"Hn."</p><p>"Were you friends at the Academy?" Sasuke had been much less confrontational with her than Kakashi had thought he'd be. Even at the beginning, he had never insulted Hikari. His genin put his hands in his pockets. Kakashi eye-smiled, trying to set him at ease.  </p><p>"No."</p><p>"Did you know her before the Academy? Maybe you were introduced to her?" He doubted it, but it was possible. The Uchihas had been proud, and introducing the main family to a hime wasn't off the chart.</p><p>"No. Everyone was surprised she was in our class. They told me to be polite and to never ask for more than she offered." He shifted. "I was warned to never lie to her first."</p><p>Kakashi's eyebrow arched. Yes, he could only imagine what Hikari could do if she decided you weren't owed truth. Specially if you weren't expecting it.</p><p>"I need you to decide if you want to continue training as fighting partners." Sasuke frowned and crossed his arms. Kakashi despaired. When his genin were silent, they forced him to talk. "You had achieved a nice balance, but now you're faster than her with your Sharingan."</p><p>Hikari could get back on even ground in a couple of weeks. She was already fast and her build was optimal for speed. But she'd still be much slower than Sasuke was used to for a couple of weeks. If Sasuke was willing to wait, it could work. And training genjutsu and speed was a nice combo because you could do one when you were exhausted from practicing the other. </p><p>"She should be faster anyway. Genjutsu doesn't work on everyone."</p><p>Kakashi's eye narrowed. Was Sasuke worried about Itachi?</p><p>"I'll set up drills with her before you two continue training together, then. Do your shurikenjutsu, with and without your Sharingan. Then you'll do it again while I throw at you."</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi dismissed his genin and was turning to leave when he saw that Hikari had stayed. He motioned her over. </p><p>"Kakashi-sensei, I wish to ask something from you. Two things, actually," she sounded vaguely apologetic.</p><p>"Maa, Hikari, what is it?"</p><p>"I would really appreciate it if I could have the day off, seventeen days from now."</p><p>"Why?" The request was unusual. Hikari had never complained about practices. Not about him being late, not about him taking their weekends, not even when doing D-ranks all day long.</p><p>She hesitated before braving on. "It's a kyokuba-dan seijin-shiki but specific to Arata and I."</p><p>A celebration of coming of age, and yet her birthday wasn't anytime soon from what he'd seen on the Academy files. Unusual. Still, this wouldn't be the first or last time a jounin-sensei had gotten a request for family-specific matters. And he had planned to keep them in the village or the closer towns for at least a couple of weeks, so it worked out. </p><p>"Alright."</p><p>She blinked twice, clearly not expecting it to be this easy. His lips twitched. </p><p>"Ah. Thank you, Kakashi-sensei," she bowed her head and then handed over something she'd stashed into her jacket inside pocket. He took it, baffled. It was an envelope, done in fine paper. <em>Hatake Kakashi</em> adorned one side in beautiful calligraphy. He took a kunai to open it and unfolded the paper inside. An invitation. His hands stilled. </p><p>"Most kyokuba-dan kids come of age with a successful performance. You are my sensei, and I'd like to request your presence at mine," her voice was quiet and serious. He eyed her over the paper. She was standing with her hands clasped together, the edges almost white. This meant something. This was important to her. When he didn't say anything, her hands got whiter. "It should only take about an hour," her tone was neutral, but the words were earnest.</p><p>"Maa, Hikari, are you inviting your friends, too?" He wanted more information. </p><p>"Yes. Shika's clan, Ino and Chouji with their parents, everyone in the kyokuba-dan." </p><p>No mention of her teammates. And the whole Nara clan? Was this more political than Hikari was letting on? And Kakashi sighed because it didn't matter that this was the seijin-shiki of a hime. </p><p>"I'll be there."</p><p>After all, Hikari needed those hands, so she shouldn't squeeze any harder.</p><p> </p><p>16 DAYS TO PERFORMANCE</p><p> </p><p>Hikari watched the back of Naruto's orange jacket as he walked away from the Mission Desk and turned to her other teammate. Sasuke was turning away, off to wherever he went after they finished D-ranks. Their sensei was gone, too.</p><p>"Sasuke-kun," she called.</p><p>He stopped to let her catch up. She smiled in thanks when she reached him. "I thought we could go to the river and practice water walking."</p><p>"Hn. Where?"</p><p>"Near a bridge, maybe the one by the Training Grounds we meet at." That way, they could start with hands first. The ocean moved all around. A river ran its course. She thought it'd be harder with the current wanting to pull you one way. </p><p>"Fine. Let's go."</p><p> </p><p>15 DAYS TO PERFORMANCE</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke's sandals came to stand next to her, waiting for her to get up and walk with him to the river, but she hesitated. Today had been tiring, and she still wanted to train at her compound. "We could do something else today and go back to the river tomorrow."</p><p>"What else?"</p><p>"I asked Ino about iryo-nin." Hikari didn't want to become one. And she wasn't sure why Shikamaru had freaked out when she'd mentioned she wanted to learn some. But she knew it would be useful skill to have, even at a rudimentary level. Waves had proved it. Out of the three of them, Sasuke and she were the most likely to need healing and the most likely to be doling it out. Naruto wasn't kidding when he said he healed quickly. Hikari also doubted Haruno would agree to anything if she'd brought him, her adored Sasuke-kun in tow or not. Her going with Sasuke would already be a gamble. "To get any kind of formal medical training, you need to register at the hospital, and they put you into a program."</p><p>"So, we can't learn it," he sounded annoyed.</p><p>"So, we can't learn it at the hospital," she clarified, sending him a smile. </p><p>His eyebrows quirked up.</p><p>"Kakashi-sensei knows some."</p><p>"He probably picked it up with his Sharingan, but any idiot will notice me doing the same. And you heard his warning."</p><p>She nodded. Kakashi-sensei had said they'd need impeccable control. They were getting better at that with training and water walking. "There has to be a lot more to it than control if there's a specialized program. We can't get the lessons first hand, but we can get their summaries from someone who does."</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"It's about time you get something from your Number One admirer," she looked at his face, trying to see if he was on board with it or not. She wouldn't push if he wasn't, but Haruno Sakura's control was truly the best she'd ever seen. She got exercises on her first try. The only reason she hadn't been considered a prodigy was because she stopped there in favor of taunting Ino. </p><p>"Hn."</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>"And why should I help you, Sakasu-san?" Haruno stood with her arms crossed and foot tapping on the ground. </p><p>"I'm Sasuke-kun's teammate. What if he gets wounded in a fight?" Hikari didn't miss a beat even as she tried not to think about senbon piercing flesh. Said boy stood on her other side, keeping her between him and the pink-haired girl. </p><p>"Hmm. As if Sasuke-kun would even get a scratch," Haruno sniffed. </p><p>"But what if he does, and I don't know how to do anything, and he dies from infection," she mused. Sasuke shot her an offended look. Everyone who graduated from the Academy could disinfect a wound. He could take care of a scratch himself. She ignored him, keeping her eyes on Haruno. When people didn't like you, they tended to dismiss your abilities. And she hadn't endeared herself to Sakura on their last meeting.</p><p>"Fine, but it won't be easy. In fact, I don't think you'll accomplish much if you're not on the program. Medical jutsu takes a lot of practice. You need to study medical books and learn how the body works."</p><p>Hikari refrained the urge to scrunch up her nose. She didn't want to study anatomy. But she wanted to feel helpless again even less. "That's alright. I just need to know enough to get him to a medic-nin like you. Think of the things you are usually grateful were done on the field by the patient's teammates. Things that helped your patient make it on their way back." There, that should do it. <em>I don't want to replace you,</em> her words offered. <em>If he ever gets hurt, you'll do the impressive healing. Let me be the stop-gap.</em></p><p>Haruno finally uncrossed her arms and considered it. "I'll let you glance at my notes and make your own. We can meet up every couple of weeks if I'm not too busy at the hospital." Hikari nodded and took a seat at the bench. She motioned for Sasuke to do the same.</p><p>"Thank you for agreeing to teach us," she made her smile warmer than strictly polite.</p><p>"What? No! Why would I care if you get hurt? Sasuke-kun and I can talk and get to know each other while you go over my notes," her eyes got all dreamy. Sasuke ignored her, but he was close enough that Hikari could feel him tense. </p><p>"Are you implying Sasuke-kun can't learn it?"</p><p>Haruno spluttered as she was pulled out of her day-dream. "No, of course not! He'll get it before you do!"</p><p>Hikari smiled. Finally. </p><p>Haruno leaned forwards, trying to get as close to Sasuke as she could. Hikari twitched because she liked her personal space, but in recognition of Sasuke's own sacrifice, she didn't move out of the way. </p><p>"Fundamentally, medical chakra requires one to convert their chakra into a state that can be accepted by the recipient’s chakra system without rejection," Haruno started. </p><p>Hikari had to interrupt. That sounded useful for so many things other than healing. After all, infusing her ribbons with chakra was finding a balance the ribbon could sustain. She was giving her ribbon chakra, putting in it what wasn't there previously. "Could you replenish someone's chakra that way? Or perhaps boost it?"</p><p>Sasuke glanced sharply at her. She nodded because yes, she was thinking of chakra exhaustion.</p><p>"Maybe," Sakura considered it. "If it isn't a perfect match, you'd either waste a lot of it or hurt the patient. And you'd need a big pool of it to make any kind of difference."</p><p>"Thank you, Haruno-san."</p><p>She didn't think she had ton of chakra. She hadn't gotten very tired on the way back, when they had only been tree hopping. But she'd noticed a lag on her speed when Kakashi-sensei had started their genjutsu lessons on their journey. It looked like she was back to chakra control exercises.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Hikari waved goodbye to Sasuke and glanced at the sky before sighing. One more stop before going home. </p><p>She made her way to Hinata's compound, remembering the way from a birthday party. Hikari had been paired with the Hyuga heiress a lot when Ino and Haruno had been friends. She hadn't spent time with her since graduation. Neither were friendly enough to seek each other out, but this time she had reason to. </p><p>When she got there, she stopped by the gates and inclined her head. "Good afternoon, Hyuga-san. I'm Sakasu Hikari, a classmate of Hinata-san at the Academy. Do you know if she's available for visits?"</p><p>The guard's name sharpened at her family name, and they glanced at her braids. "She's at the main house. Wait here, and she'll come escort you."</p><p>"Thank you, Hyuga-san."</p><p>She stood placidly, ignoring the feeling of light eyes staring at her. Hinata came into view after a couple of minutes. After exchanging greetings, she guided Hikari to a small park. They took a seat on the bench and exchanged pleasantries. Hikari found out that, same as Team 10, Team 8 had been on a couple of successful C-ranks. Good.</p><p>"Team 7, too, was assigned a C-rank." A truth, even if it had turned out not to be one. "In it, the importance of medical ninjutsu was pointed out."</p><p>"Is everyone alright?" Hinata questioned nervously. </p><p>"Oh," Hikari feigned surprise. As if she didn't know exactly what her words had implied. "Yes, the three of us came back unharmed." Kakashi-sensei had ensured Sasuke was fine before they made their way back to Konoha, but she had no issue letting every Hyuga listening in think someone else got injured. </p><p>"That's good," Hinata offered her a shy smile.</p><p>"Thank you," she smiled warmly before getting back to what she came to say. "When we came back, I was curious because the results were impressive. I made some inquiries to what was required for iryo-nin's jutsus." That should make it clear to everyone that she was not interested in becoming one. She didn't want anyone monitoring her. Haruno may have ignored it because of her infatuation, but Hikari didn't think a medical student was allowed to share her notes with other genin. "The strict requirements reminded me of your capabilities: chakra control and knowledge of the human body." A compliment to both her clan and her as an individual.</p><p>"Thank you, Hikari-san." Hinata blushed bright red before stuttering through the next bit. "Hyuga are- are- known for-for their combat abilities. Most of us don't be-become iryo-nin."</p><p>Hikari made her eyes widen before pretending to recover, as if she had committed a social faux-pas due to ignorance. "I apologize. I thought the two weren't mutually exclusive since Tsunade-hime's accomplishments are acknowledged by all Five Nations." </p><p>Hinata blinked. </p><p>Hikari repressed the urge to smile sharply and continued, pretending she was thinking it over for the first time. "I suppose it'd be a more arduous task for you, considering Team 8's composition." It was vague enough that no one could take offence to it or refute it, but her meaning got through. Kiba's partner wasn't human. She thought the Aburame had anatomical differences that allowed them to coexist with their hives. </p><p>She searched Hinata's eyes for a clue. Should she continue to push this? Right now, her visit and words could be framed as anything: a social visit, a classmate sharing something she'd thought interesting, a compliment to the Hyuga and their heiress, a reminder that some unusual paths could lead to greatness, etc. </p><p>But Hinata reminded her of Chouji. Both were unwilling to hurt in taijutsu spars but fierce if pushed to protect their teams or friends. Hinata had once disabled five people when her assigned team had been losing and they'd yelped in pain. It made Hikari wonder if being a combat medic was a path she'd care to explore. Something Hinata could be passionate about. </p><p>"Ki- Ki- Kiba-kun's sister is a ve-veterinary medical-nin."</p><p>Hikari took the offering because Hinata had caught on. Choosing to mention Inuzuka Hana was smart. She, like Hinata, was the first-born of the clan head. "Kiba-san has mentioned her. She's helped him train in some of his family's techniques and tracking." Another reminder, this one more obvious, that being skilled in another area did not mean you disregarded your heritage.</p><p>"Ye-yes. She's very respected," and there was more resolve now in Hinata's lavender eyes. Hikari was glad because she'd need it. Following your own path, finding something you were passionate about, had to be your choice. No one else could make it for you. You made it, and you stood by it, giving it your time and sweat and heart. Hikari could only point out the possibility of it. Hinata would have to make it a reality. </p><p>There were some whispers at the edge of her awareness. Hinata turned her face towards them. Hikari stood up, understanding the dismissal. Someone appeared at her elbow. </p><p>"May I escort you to your compound, Sakasu-hime?"</p><p>Hikari turned to the speaker. It was a boy not much older than her, with long brown hair tied in a loose ponytail and an expressionless face. Hikari's eyes narrowed. He could have offered to escort her up to the Hyuga gates. There was no need to extend it further. </p><p>"Neji-nii-san," Hinata stuttered out, drawing into herself. </p><p>Hikari knew she only had a sister, younger than her, but this boy looked strikingly similar to Hinata. Were they family? They didn't seem close. </p><p>"Hinata-sama," he greeted curtly. Definitely not close on his part, then. Arata never called her by honorific except in jest. </p><p>"You may, Hyuga-san," Hikari allowed. He didn't offer her his arm, and he didn't move closer to her. He was aware of kyokuba-dan customs, then. Interesting. She'd known the Hyuga clan remembered the kyokuba-dan the most out of all shinobi clans. Hinata's first greeting of her at the Academy was proof enough. She hadn't known the knowledge went deeper than her last name. </p><p>She bid Hinata goodbye and walked side by side with Hyuga Neji, Hinata's maybe family. The boy didn't speak even when they were out of his family compound. Hikari waited. And waited. With a sigh, she led them to a bench near her compound's gates and settled for waiting him out. He was the one who wanted something, so he'd have to show his hand. If he didn't say anything soon, she'd leave because she was getting quite hungry. </p><p>"Why would you bother, Sakasu-hime?" He finally broke the silence. "Hinata-sama's destiny was never to be a shinobi."</p><p>She pondered it. She'd always seen it the other way around, that maybe Hinata didn't get to choose and that's why she was a shinobi even if she displayed no passion for it. Still, "How could you hold knowledge of her destiny?"</p><p>"She's too soft."</p><p>"She's kind. That doesn't make her weak."</p><p>He scoffed. "She seeks peace and avoids conflict. You must see it, too, if you're talking about medical jutsu with her."</p><p>Hikari hummed. They both knew she'd been hinting it, but it had to be seen as Hinata's choice. "I never said she should be one. I just pointed out some similarities between her abilities and combat medics."</p><p>"It won't work. She's got no confidence."</p><p>"It's her choice."</p><p>"People can't change, no matter how hard they try."</p><p>She blinked twice, startled. "People are always changing, Hyuga-san."</p><p>"We are who we are, and we must live with it."</p><p>"We are who we are. That always holds true, but who we are is always changing. You are not the same you were yesterday, or even one second ago. You've gained knowledge, you've gained growth. Even if you discard those, you've gained consciousness of your own self and who you are."</p><p>"We can better our abilities and understanding with study and training," he agreed, "but we'll always be judged by that we cannot change. Once a failure, always a failure. You can't change that."</p><p>She let out a short laugh and turned to face him, meeting his nearly white eyes with her own. "Then we're all doomed, aren't we? There's no one who has never failed. It's from failures that you learn the most. How can we become better if we never try?"</p><p>"What use is it, to try and change? People’s limitations are set. Fixed. Unchangeable."</p><p>"Even if that were true," which she disagreed with. Kyokuba-dan shows pushed boundaries, presented to the audience feats they'd believed impossible before. "Even if that were true, how would you know those limitations? If they don't even know them themselves, how could you?"</p><p>He frowned. "Our destiny is set from the moment we're born. You're a hime. I'm a branch member of the Hyuga clan."</p><p>"You're right. There are multiple things we cannot choose, like the family we're born to." She disagreed about the position you held within it. If she hadn't chosen to one day lead the kyokuba-dan, someone else would have stepped up. It wasn't an obligation. It was an honor she'd strive to be worthy of. One day, the kyokuba-dan leadership would be held nearly evenly between her and Arata, and that unevenness was his choice. Arata didn't want to lead, didn't believe he had the vision and heart for it. But shinobi were different. Their main family was set in stone. "But even if we don't choose our stage, we choose our act. And who is to say we cannot work to modify our stage, our circumstances, our world?" Everyone was the protagonist of their own narrative.</p><p>"Those changes would be destined to be, and not ours to determine."</p><p>"So, you believe there is no free will? That we're governed by destiny, even though we might not see it or know where it leads us?"</p><p>It was his turn to blink twice, as if he hadn't expected to be listened to. "Yes, exactly. You understand now, then, Sakasu-hime?"</p><p>She shook her head with a smile. "That may be your truth, but it's not mine." It went, frankly, against everything she believed. Life was made out of choices, which were inherently decided by you because you had the capacity and ability to choose. Because you held free-will. </p><p>He drew back, frowning. </p><p>She went on. Even if it wasn't her truth, they could still discuss it. She set her mind to it, trying to see it as if it were a debate instead of a personal belief. She thought his side of the argument was dangerous. It'd put a stop to all moral dilemmas. Why should people bother doing the right thing, if what they did was not determined by them? Why should people learn from their mistakes? Would no one be to blame for a crime? She decided to ask. "How would you tackle justice, then? We judge a drunk's actions differently than someone sober because the latter is taken to be in control of their own behavior and the former not fully. If it is destiny that drives everyone's actions, is no one to be held responsible?"</p><p>He seemed stumped. She didn't know if it was because she hadn't taken her leave even though she disagreed with him, or because he was thinking of an answer. He recollected himself. “What can’t be changed must be endured. If it's decided he's guilty, then he should get used to his fate." Hikari noted that he hadn't answered <em>how</em> he should be judged. His pale lavender eyes narrowed on her as he challenged her back. "How do you know that your choices make a change, that they are not what destiny set them out to be?"</p><p>She thought about it, but language wasn't her art. Debate wasn't her specialization. She pursued her lips in irritation because she had to go, but it had been a long while since she'd met someone with such a different truth. "I don't know. How about a deal? I'll ponder it and, in exchange, you'll think on a question of my own."</p><p>"If you wish, Sakasu-hime."</p><p>"If there is, indeed, a greater force driving our choices, does it matter?"</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"Does it make a difference to us? If free will is an illusion, and yet we never know the entirety of destiny's course, should it change how we act? To demand the breaking of an illusion is to first demand the breaking of the condition that demands said illusion. Don't we need the illusion of free will to live?" </p><p>She went to her feet. He did the same.</p><p>She bowed her head briefly in goodbye. "Thank you for your truths. I enjoyed our conversation, Hyuga-san."</p><p>"Good afternoon, Sakasu-hime. I'll think on the question you made to me."</p><p> </p><p>14 DAYS TO PERFORMANCE</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke had glanced at her backpack during their D-ranks, but he hadn't commented. Now, his eyebrows furrowed when she pulled out four plastic balls. She threw one at him in a tall, gentle arc. He caught it and rolled it around in his hands. </p><p>"Whoever gets hit the most loses. Going down into the water counts as three hits," she announced the rules as she tossed him his second one. They'd start out even.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"We need to practice doing other stuff while we stand in the water. This also counts as target practice and dodging practice. Ready?"</p><p> </p><p>13 DAYS TO PERFORMANCE</p><p> </p><p>Hikari threw herself on the bed, exhausted after practicing Hand to Hand with Arata. The number had to be perfect, since it was the only specialty they held together. It was a good idea to put it to slow drums. It'd look impressive, but it forced their pace to be slower and left no room for errors. </p><p>She rolled and picked up her new handle from the dresser. The order had gotten in yesterday. It was pure metal in the same shape as the ones she was used to: fifty centimeters of length, a cylinder of one centimeter in diameter. She'd already put anti-slip tape in the bottom end. On the other side, she'd attached the metal ring that would connect the handle with the ribbon. She could infuse the handle and ring. She had also managed to hold the entirety of her ribbon for eight minutes. The problem was connecting the two parts. The handle could handle more density, but the ribbon could not. She'd spent most of today trying to get past the ring and to the ribbon without overwhelming it. It was frustrating because she thought she was already past it. </p><p>She frowned and reprimanded herself. It was coming along even if she'd hit a bump. She'd practiced moving with it strapped to her back in her speed practice. At first, she'd been stumped when Kakashi-sensei had told her to run with it. She was certain he'd been laughing at her behind his mask when he presented her with a simple shoulder strap. Her face had gone red because she had never even thought about how she would carry it.</p><p>The strap was a very flexible slip for the middle of the handle. The handle itself was thin enough that it moved with her even when she did walkovers. On her own, it wouldn't be a problem even if she needed to practice drawing it in and out without tangling the satin. But she'd almost poked Naruto's eye out when they'd practiced their throws. Sasuke had snorted so hard that Kakashi-sensei started teaching him a new fire technique, a beautiful dragon that was guided through ninja wires.</p><p>She sighed but smiled. She liked the new routine. Training so many different things was rewarding. </p><p> </p><p>12 DAYS TO PERFORMANCE</p><p> </p><p>Hikari finished setting up her traps and went to their meeting place. Naruto was already there, bright grin in place.</p><p>"Are all of yours done?"</p><p>"My clones found more holes, so they're covering them right now, dattebayo!"</p><p>She nodded. Sasuke joined them after a couple of minutes. "Done."</p><p>One of the Naruto clones gave a thumbs up before disappearing in a puff of smoke. The last one took the tainted meat the farmer had provided and laid it over the main trap. They thought the badgers' main burrow was located there. Badgers were vicious. No need to risk themselves when they could send a clone. The smell of squirrel blood drifted up to them. Hikari scrunched up her nose. It was just their luck that the farmer had a pest control problem of badgers, which were nearly blind and relied on their sense of smell. She couldn't lead it with one of her new genjutsu. They actually had to make contingency plans and set up bait or cover each of the holes. </p><p>"Let's go. It won't come if it senses us," Sasuke stated.</p><p>They nodded and retreated to the base of a tree that rested in front of the bush. The badger appeared, short legs digging into the leaves and towards the bait. </p><p>"Aww, look at it!" Naruto whisper yelled. "It's so cute, striped head to tail! Why would the farmer want them gone!?"</p><p>"They're eating the poultry, dobe."</p><p>"Be silent!" Hikari hissed. </p><p>"They are better than the chickens, dattebayo!"</p><p>"Shut up!" Sasuke was already scanning where she was facing, body tense. </p><p>Hikari nudged Naruto, pointing out the big shape ambling between trees and towards the badger's bushes. </p><p>"Do we need to do anything?" She questioned in a whisper. "The farmer didn't mention the cows being killed."</p><p>"No. Our mission is to trap the badgers," Sasuke whispered back, watching the huge animal.</p><p>"What if it kills the badger?" Naruto's worried voice rang out, attracting the attention of the bear. At the same time, the trap for the badger sprung, displacing leaves and making a huge sound as the metal cage closed. The bear spooked, going into its hindquarters and roaring. </p><p>Hikari paled but still had the presence of mind to call out in a yell, "I don't think ramen is a big deal!"</p><p>Naruto waved his arms around and screeched. "What!"</p><p>Sasuke caught on and raised his voice, too. "Yeah, who cares about ramen."</p><p>"What do you mean WHO CARES?! I DO, DATTEBAYO! RAMEN IS GREAT!"</p><p>The bear stopped in its tracks. Naruto continued to yell out, jumping in his fierce defense of his favorite dish. Sasuke kept his eye on the animal, occasionally riling up Naruto. Hikari concentrated, building the image up in her head. Rustling leaves. A small flicker of movement in the farthest tree she could see at the bear's right. A bloody carcass. Finally, the bear decided against charging them and went to inspect the easier meal. </p><p>Hikari released a breath when the bear seemed more dumbfounded than mad when it got to her illusion and found nothing. It finally ambled back the way it came from. "Good job, Naruto."</p><p>"Hn."</p><p>It stopped Naruto in his tracks, and he glanced between them. "What?"</p><p>"The bear is gone. Let's wait until it clears the area for sure, and then we can check the other traps and close up the badger's burrows."</p><p> </p><p>11 DAYS TO PERFORMANCE</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru drifted, eyes half closed as he watched the clouds. He liked the small hill in Hikari's compound. The grass was very comfortable. His friend had refused to nap, instead reading something of an author called Demokuritosu. When he'd asked, she'd told him there was Hyuga who believed in destiny rather than choices. Shikamaru thought he sounded too troublesome to bother with, but Hikari had said this would count as a debate class. He was glad because Hikari had little time since she'd come back, and this would free up some of it. </p><p>Hikari leaned over him, face obscuring the sun and sky and casting a shadow over him. "You're awake,"</p><p>He grunted in affirmative. </p><p>She laid down next to him. "Why did you ask Arata to show you ribbon? You have never asked me."</p><p>He turned his face. She was looking at the sky. Her profile seemed relaxed, but she'd clearly been thinking about this. "He offered."</p><p>Hazel eyes met his. "That's it?"</p><p>"That's it. You've never offered to show me, and I didn't know if I could ask." He'd shrug if he wasn't laying down because that was it. </p><p>She huffed out a laugh. "To us, it's considered a gift, but you'd see it as a chore, right?"</p><p>"What?" He'd lost the thread of the conversation.</p><p>"Letting me show you my art is a gift that you and your family are giving me." Shikamaru realized she'd switched to talk about the performance. He thought it was the other way around, that they were being given a gift. But, he pondered, the kyokuba-dan wouldn't see it as mutually exclusive. It was an honor to be invited, and an honor to have the invitation accepted. </p><p>"I wouldn't think it a chore, if you wanted me to show you my Shadow jutsu," he said haltingly before delivering a warning. "But it'd trap your movements. They'd no longer be yours to control." That was the reason he'd never offered to demonstrate. No one liked being trapped and controlled. Their opponents didn't have to consider movement an art to fear their technique. He'd always been wary of how Hikari, for whom it was an art - her art -, would take it.</p><p>She shot up. "Really? Can you do it now?"</p><p>He groaned. What a drag, he'd been watching the clouds. But he sat up because he was pleased, she did want to see it - had been wanting to see it for a while. And weren't they both morons because he'd wanted to see Hikari's rhythmic numbers, too. He faced her, hands forming the Rat seal. His shadow touched hers.</p><p>"Ninja Art: Shadow Imitation Jutsu complete."</p><p>Slowly, watching for any sign of her struggling against his hold, he raised his hand. Hers followed immediately, no resistance offered. He frowned. It was evening, so it made sense for it to be easy. But this was effortless, even taking into account that she was right in front of him. No true chakra was being spent. </p><p>"Hikari, can I try something?"</p><p>"Sure, go for it."</p><p>He stood up, so did she. And then he started taking steps backwards. Some kyokuba-dan members shot them strange looks, but then they took notice of the shadow between them and moved on. He went to his limit, the shadow between them thin and thready, and raised both his arms. She did, too. Nothing. He made their arms form a circle as if they were ballerinas and turned. It was harder, not being able to see her and the shadow having to accommodate the twists. It should have been harder. It wasn't. It made her laugh, though. A wave of relief washed over his concern at it being different. Hikari wasn't panicking. She wasn't even tugging at his hold. Still, that was the point. Why was it so easy? Was this what the jutsu felt like if the victim truly didn't resist? He'd tried it before on friends, but even Ino and Chouji had an instinctive recoil from it. He wasn't hurt by it. It was normal. </p><p>He released her but kept his shadow extended. </p><p>She beamed. "That's incredible, Shika!"</p><p>A proud smile tugged at his lips, but he got back on track. "Can you turn so your back is to me, and I'll cast it again?"</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>She turned and Shikamaru waited, trying not to give away when he was going to connect. Once he registered the drain on his reserves, he touched her shadow. And there it was, the initial struggle. It was over quickly, and then it was back to Shikamaru only needing to keep up what was required to breach the distance, and nothing more. He shifted his weight and put his thumbs together, fingers curving, touching the other hand's and completing the circle. </p><p>"Your thinking pose."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>He closed his eyes and let his theories and thoughts whirl.</p><p>He opened them and released Hikari, already walking towards her. "Can we go see my dad? There's something different, but not bad, when I cast it on you. I want to see if it's the same for him."</p><p>"Sure, let me - "</p><p>She was cut off by a cry of "Hikari-senpai!"</p><p>They both turned. A gaggle of five-year-olds led by Arata's cousin came running up to her. They tugged at her hands and trousers, demanding her attention. </p><p>"We've been practicing!" They declared grandly. </p><p>"It will be ready soon, Hikari-senpai!" one vowed. </p><p>"We are progressing well," the one who hung back added. Shikamaru realized this was Nara Kei, who was taking tumbling classes in Hikari's compound. He hadn't realized he was hanging out with Aimi. </p><p>He put a hand on Kei's shoulder in greeting. The boy smiled up at him, but tugged on his friends' sleeves. They turned, took one look at him, and screeched. Loudly. And then they ran off, all of them. Shikamaru blinked. </p><p>"What was that about?"</p><p>"Aimi-chan informed that, since my best friend was a Nara, they must surely be the very best friends anyone could have, so they'd gotten one. I don't think they're planning on letting Kei-kun go."</p><p>Shikamaru was so amused he let her off the hook as they made their way out of the kyokuba-dan and across Konoha. </p><p> </p><p>10 DAYS TO PERFORMANCE</p><p> </p><p>Hikari remembered Shikamaru grumbling about nosy senseis in their next mission. Their sensei looked too smug when he told them they were going to clean the river running outside of Konoha. It was near the waterfall, and the currents were much stronger. Kakashi had pointed Naruto to the water, same as he'd done to her in Waves. And then he'd turned to Sasuke and she and raised an eyebrow. Sasuke immediately took the challenge, standing proudly in the water after wobbling slightly. When she'd gone to join him, Kakashi-sensei had stopped her, put her apparatus in her hand, and told her she only needed one hand to pick up trash. The other one would be infusing the handle.</p><p>She had spent as much time as Naruto falling into the water. At least she hadn't been dragged down the current and into the waterfall, only to be stopped by a hand on the ankle and Sasuke's unimpressed glare. </p><p>Halfway through the morning and realizing Sasuke had been doing much of the work, he and Hikari had switched places. He'd practiced activating his Sharingan while running across the river and picking up the trash that couldn't be seen easily. It also meant Kakashi led three soaking wet genin back to the Mission Desk. Naruto's glare at the two of them stayed on her mind on her way back home. </p><p> </p><p>"Dad," she called out. </p><p>"Sweetheart," her dad smiled and added slyly. "Did you want something? I could spot you in the gym."</p><p>She shook her head, grinning. Everyone in the kyokuba-dan was excited and trying to get clues as the countdown ticked down. "No! It's a surprise."</p><p>"Alright, alright. What is it then?"</p><p>"Can we talk?"</p><p>"Of course. Let's go set tomorrow's apparatus, alright?"</p><p>"Perfect, dad. Thanks."</p><p>"Nothing to thank me for, Hikari-chan. Let's go."</p><p>As she twisted some aerial silk so it didn't drag on the ground, she started. "It's about my team." Her dad hummed, letting her know he was listening. Hikari had waited to see if a new equilibrium was reached now that they were back in Konoha. She didn't want her parents to have a bad impression of any of her teammates. But things weren't getting better, although they weren't getting worse, either, so she needed advice. "I just... thought mine would be like Shika and Ino and Chouji-kun's, or like a kyokuba-dan team."</p><p>"As close as family and, if not, great friends?"</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>"Each team is unique, Hikari-chan. You know that. What is this about? You've invited your sensei to meet us and see the compound, and he's allowed you to use kyokuba-dan skills to try new things. Neither of those is something to scoff at."</p><p>"It's not about Kakashi-sensei. He's been great, and even Shikaku-dono believes I can learn a lot from him."</p><p>"That's good to hear. You also asked for an invitation for one of your teammates, so this can't be about Uchiha Sasuke."</p><p>She had, even if she didn't know whether she'd be handing it out. "No, it's about my other teammate, Uzumaki Naruto. We just... don't get along well. We can train together and complete missions, but no more."</p><p>"And you'd hoped for more."</p><p>"I thought friendship could be achieved between us. He's Shika's and Chouji-kun's friend, so there must be something about him that they admire."</p><p>"But you can't see it."</p><p>Hikari flinched a little, but answered her dad. "No, not really. He doesn't value knowledge, and he expects honesty and truth as if they were owed to him."</p><p>"Ah."</p><p>She hurried to not excuse herself. "And I know that, when there's a problem and it persists, you're at least part of it. I tried to reach out to him in the beginning. Multiple times. And I've tried sharing some truths with him. He's got no family, and..."</p><p>"Hikari-chan," her dad murmured. </p><p>"I know I'm much more privileged than him, but..."</p><p>"Come here, sweetheart," her dad dropped down on a mat and patted his side. </p><p>She took a seat and looked at her hands. </p><p>"Your teammate's circumstances can explain some of his behavior, that's true, but they don't excuse it. You know this, Hikari-chan. If you've tried to share some truths, then that's very generous of you. But it is not your obligation." She made a sound of protest. "No, Hikari-chan, it isn't. If you feel like life or Konoha's system or the adults in his life should have done a better job, then that's fine. It does not mean you have the sole responsibility in trying to work together peacefully. Your mom is right when she says any problem in a relationship is at least two people's problem. But you took it the other way around. You've tried your best. Has he tried his best?"</p><p>She remained silent because she didn't think he had, but...</p><p>"By law, he's already an adult," her dad continued. "No one is responsible for him except himself. If he has a problem with you, then he should work to fix it, too. And about him being Shikamaru-kun's friend... that doesn't have to mean anything, sweetheart."</p><p>She didn't agree, and her dad must have sensed it. </p><p>"It's not a valid deductive reasoning. The premises 'Shikamaru-kun and Hikari-chan are friends.' and 'Shikamaru-kun and Hikari-chan's teammate are friends.' do not lead to the conclusion of 'Hikari-chan and Hikari-chan's teammate should be friends.'"</p><p>She laughed weakly, amused despite herself. </p><p>Her dad capitalized on it. "Look at you and Masaru-kun. You two aren't friends, even though you and Arata-kun are, and they both consider the other good friends." She mock-shivered because Masaru-senpai was scary. Singers were scary. No one could convince her otherwise. "Why does it bother you when this doesn't?"</p><p>"Because Masaru-senpai and I respect one another. I can trust him to listen to me even if he disagrees. I value his opinion, too." She didn't say <em>I'd have him at my back at any time</em> because it'd made her dad worry. But Team 7 had been attacked three times in their journey to Waves, and twice she disagreed with Naruto's actions. Twice he hadn't even taken her into account, as focused on Sasuke as he was. And once his tunnel-vision had endangered Sasuke. She didn't like those odds.</p><p>"If he doesn't even respect you, sweetheart, if he won't listen to you, then plan around him. Don't expend energy on something he refuses to change. Be cordial, have his back, and try to have a good working relationship. But don't let yourself be blinded. If he doesn't like you, and he'll let his feelings get in the way of a mission, you need to know that. Alright, Hikari-chan? It can be very dangerous for you to not see it."</p><p>"Yes, dad, I promise. Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>9 DAYS TO PERFORMANCE</p><p> </p><p>When it was finally her turn to have Kakashi-sensei's sole attention, Hikari wasted no time. "I want to learn ninjutsu."</p><p>"Maa, Hikari, I'm not going into your affinity yet."</p><p>"That's fine, Kakashi-sensei." She thought that was more than fair. If an affinity meant some techniques would come easier to her, that was great. But you never told a child they'd be great at something and struggle at everything else without them trying all of them first. And she was as inexperienced as a child in this. "Could I learn the one you used to trap Sasuke-kun during our test? I know it was D-rank, so no matter my affinity I should be able to achieve it, right?"</p><p>"Earth style, Headhunter Jutsu," he clarified for her sake, taking a moment to think about it. </p><p>After a moment, she added, "Being able to restrain someone could be invaluable. And there's almost always earth beneath you."</p><p>"That's true. Fine, I'll teach it to you, but first let's try something with your ribbon so you can practice on your own."</p><p>"Thank you! Yes, of course, what is it?"</p><p>"You're getting better at moving with it imbued in chakra," she nodded. They'd been working on it for the past four days. And adjusting to throws with a metal handle had been easier than she expected. "Today, I want you to knot it."</p><p>She blinked twice. "Do you think something will happen?"</p><p>He shrugged. "Maybe something will if you continue to push chakra into the tangle."</p><p>She nodded and jumped up, grabbing her apparatus. He gestured her quite some distance away from where Sasuke and Naruto were sparring.</p><p>Later, when Kakashi grabbed her around the waist and replaced both of them with a log to escape the small explosion, she'd laugh at the understatement of 'something' and at her sensei's overreaction. They'd cleared about twenty meters, and the explosion had been contained in a measly one-meter diameter.</p><p> </p><p>8 DAYS TO PERFORMANCE</p><p> </p><p>Nara Shikaku reached the gates of the kyokuba-dan. He stopped, not knowing how to make his arrival known without a guard. He need not have bothered, as Sakasu Kotone was waiting for him. </p><p>"Sakasu-sama," he greeted with a bow. </p><p>"Shikaku-dono, please be welcome."</p><p>"Thank you," he said, stepping inside. </p><p>Hikari's mother led him through the compound, pointing out buildings and what they were used for. Shikaku nodded, trying to keep up even as he kept getting distracted by all the members who greeted them and the music being played. Kotone made it easier, keeping their walk leisurely and timing her words to lulls. </p><p>They reached the main house and went inside Kotone's office. Shikaku seated himself. </p><p>"My daughter told me there's several things in your mind."</p><p>"Yes. One of them is a request for information," he paused to judge her response. He'd done all he could on his end, finding the holes in their information network, informing the Hokage and Inoichi, trying to figure out where the moles where. It was time to begin patching up those holes.</p><p>"We'll help you if we can, in every way we can."</p><p>Shikaku blinked, not having expected such a generous response, but continued. "The other is about Hikari-chan and Shikamaru."</p><p>"Should we start with that? I, too, have something to share about them."</p><p>He nodded, curious but willing to go first since he'd called this meeting. "The two had never tried our family's technique together. They did so a couple of days ago, and the results were interesting." He explained in a few sentences how the jutsu worked and paused, not knowing how to phrase it.</p><p>"She's didn't fight his direction," Kotone guessed. </p><p>"His control," he couldn't mince his words with this. It was their family's jutsu, and it had allowed them to not only survive but thrive as shinobi. For this alliance to work as deeply as both parties hoped, and he wished it did because both parties were offering much, then that had to be crystal clear. Shikaku had killed with those techniques. He was explaining the situation because he'd want the same courtesy. Knowing your kid didn't fight someone's control, even if it was benign, wasn't something to take lightly. </p><p>"What would Shikamaru-kun do if my daughter started to struggle against his technique?"</p><p>"He'd release her," his words were almost a growl, but he was insulted on his son's behalf. Shikamaru would never force anything on Hikari, not even making her take a couple of steps if it wasn't her wish. He'd come here to reassure them of that. The jutsu was meant for battle and missions, but it could be used in many other ways. He'd come to tell them they had nothing to worry about, even with the quirk they'd discovered. </p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Shikamaru-kun would let her go if she wanted. Hikari-chan realizes this. You say it's control, and that's true, but it's control she has control over. She knows he'll never make her do anything she doesn't want to, so she can let him guide her movements. I say guide, since it is still her choice. He's not taking anything she's not offering. What stood out about it?"</p><p>"The initial resistance isn't something a person has control over," he said, glad she got the point he wanted to make but still unsure why she got it so quickly. "It's also only unique to Shikamaru. When I tried it, she fought the hold at the start of each movement. Nothing unusual about it. When someone Hikari-chan has never met used it, she fought it even more. Again, nothing unusual."</p><p>"Ah, absolute trust, exhibited even subconsciously, and directed solely to Shikamaru-kun."</p><p>"Yes." Why wasn't she surprised about this? It was nothing he'd ever seen before, not even inside of his clan, not even when a parent taught their child.</p><p>"I think it has something to do with what I wanted to talk to you about. As far as I know, this is a concept unique to the kyokuba-dan. Hikari-chan doesn't think your family has it, which is why she asked me to tell you. She has also requested the chance to tell your son herself."</p><p>He leaned his forearms on his knees, wanting to hear this out. </p><p>"We call it finding our person. Not everyone does. Your person is someone you know you can always rely on. Your equal in all areas of your life and someone you want to share every part of it with. The only ones you will never hesitate to speak your naked truths with complete honesty. No masks, no hiding, no doubts. Your person knows you, every piece of you. It is a bond, an unbreakable connection on our part. More than anything, it is a gift. We treasure it above all others, even marriage," she pinned him her gaze. </p><p>"Does it exclude other types of bonds?" Because it would devastate his son, who was imagining a future with them together.</p><p>"No," her smile was gentle, and Shikaku realized that she'd guessed at Shikamaru's feelings. "Not at all. As I said, it is a gift, not something that takes. Hikari-chan realized your son was her person. He doesn't have to reciprocate it. She will not expect him to. It changes nothing that was already there. That's the whole point. Although it is a seamless realization, it is not necessarily an easy one." And this was something he could understand, since it was like that for them, too. Realizing who held or would hold their heart. It was also a small warning, that Hikari wouldn't take any addition to their relationship well when she was already reeling from this one. That was fine. Shikamaru didn't want to start anything now, he was content to let things grow on their own. Rushing was not a Nara thing. </p><p>"It sounds like a beautiful concept," he said.</p><p>"It is. If another bond is eventually built upon it, then that holds the potential for even more beauty," she remarked. </p><p>He stilled, trying to think things through quickly. Kotone was nearly giving her blessing, while still warning him not to push for it now. </p><p>"Hikari-chan has asked to be allowed to tell him what I've told you. I've given permission, but since he is not of the kyokuba-dan, she needs yours too. I set your son's birthday as a time limit, and she's already said to him that he has her honesty. It won't blindside him."</p><p>"That's fine with me." Let them deal with the building of this alliance and the Chunin exams first. "You think it's why Hikari-chan doesn't fight Shikamaru's techniques."</p><p>"She trusts him."</p><p>And it boggled Shikaku's mind, the depth of that trust. "Alright. Onto information, Konoha will soon acquire guests from Sand, Rain, Grass, and Sound."</p><p>Kotone nodded. "For your promotion exam? We are usually invited to the final combats, but we don't attend."</p><p>"It might be best to not make an exception this year," he suggested. He didn't want two of Fire's powers in the same place when they had evidence of faulty information. </p><p>"That's fine. We can't help with Sound, Grass, or Rain, but we are on good terms with Wind's kyokuba-dan. Their members sometimes become shinobi. It is not the rule, but not unusual either." </p><p>The first weren't surprises, since they were Hidden Villages that dominated their countries. He nodded and decided to satisfy his curiosity. "Hikari-chan will use something she learned from you. Does that translate over to Suna shinobi?"</p><p>"From what I know, it is established there as a shinobi skill, although a kyokuba-dan member brought it into the ranks. Puppetry and ventriloquism are disciplines of Art of Theater. Chikamatsu Monzaemom converted his craft into a combat form."</p><p>Shikaku blinked once and then twice. "Some of Suna's most dangerous shinobi use puppets," he was suddenly very, very disturbed. "And isn't ventriloquism..."</p><p>"Yes. The artist creates the illusion that their voice is coming from somewhere else, usually their puppet."</p><p>He didn't want a genjutsu specialist getting ideas from it. Puppets were creepy enough when they didn't speak. "So, Hikari-chan isn't doing something entirely new."</p><p>"She isn't and yet is. But you're correct. Artists take their art wherever they go, and Hikari-chan is no different. Now, one of our troupes went to visit Wind near Hikari-chan's graduation, and they were advised not to return any time soon. Their economy has taken a hit since the Wind daimyo started reaching out for Konoha's services instead of Suna's. Resentment has grown, and until it settles the kyokuba-dan won't go back. We know some of Wind's civilian political structure and a few rumors. What information, exactly, will help you?"</p><p>Shikaku smirked. This was better than he'd allowed himself to hope for. They didn't have time for a delicate infiltration mission to gauge tone and gather information. But they didn't need to, if the kyokuba-dan had information from a couple of months ago. </p><p> </p><p>7 DAYS TO PERFORMANCE</p><p> </p><p>Instead of training today, they were at the Mission Desk. Kakashi-sensei already held their mission scroll. </p><p>"We have an escort mission," he ignored the way all three of them tensed and went on. "Pack for a couple of days, our destination is Chisana Hono."</p><p>Hikari nodded, shoulders relaxing. Chisana Hono was a small village not too far from Konoha. It shouldn't take them more than a couple of days, and she doubted they'd encounter something like Waves. Team 8 and Team 10's missions had all been within Fire, and none of them had gone beyond the parameters of a C-rank.</p><p> </p><p>6 DAYS TO PERFORMANCE</p><p> </p><p>Ram. Snake. Tiger. She didn't stop there, continuing to form the signs for her new technique. When a simple clone stood where she was once, Hikari was already underground. The bandit didn't have the good sense to move, keeping his eyes on her clone. It was almost embarrassingly easy to grab his ankle and pull him under.  </p><p>"Earth style: Headhunter jutsu," she announced as she dusted off her gloved hands. In front of her, three Naruto clones held down another bandit, who looked plenty beat up. The one who'd first attacked them was the worst off, a kunai sticking out of his leg. Sasuke had changed his aim at the last moment, when he'd realized these were regular bandits and not shinobi. The last one, tied up with ninja wire, had slightly scorched clothes. </p><p>"Maa, maa, I think you went a bit overboard," Kakashi chastised from behind them, where he stood with their client. He sounded more amused than anything. Hikari didn't feel too bad. None had permanent, or even serious, damage, and their client would get to their home safe.</p><p> </p><p>5 DAYS TO PERFORMANCE</p><p> </p><p>Hikari rubbed at the huge bruise developing on the back of her right knee, trying not to wince. She glared at Arata. This was his fault as the aerialist in their partnership. They were beautiful arts, but some of the most painful ones. </p><p>Arata grinned at her, unrepentant, and passed her resin. She crushed it in her palms and rubbed them together. </p><p>"Ready for another go?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p> </p><p>4 DAYS TO PERFORMANCE</p><p> </p><p>Hikari opened the doors to one of the biggest gyms. She'd just come from a foam rolling session to flush out the soreness in her too shoulders and arms. Rhythmic didn't require strenuous upper body work, and Hand to Hand for the flyer was more about passive strength. It was all about holding shapes, holding balances. Aerial demanded that and more. You had to pull yourself up. And make it look effortless. The choreography took into account that it'd be their fifth number and they still had Arata's to go, but it still required a lot of strength. </p><p>She regarded all the different skills going on.</p><p>On the floor, a girl was doing a back walkover that went into cobra. To the side, a group of three were timing their pirouettes, trying to make it to five at the same time. Another group was running a circle while on their handstands. The older the kids, the more advanced skills they were practicing. </p><p>Aimi and her three friends, including Nara Kei, were the youngest of the fifteen they'd asked to step onto stage. They were only doing basic cartwheels and round-offs. The beauty of their moves was in timing and synchronicity.</p><p>Someone called for order and everyone moved to the center to practice the final pyramid. Two sets of simple three-man pyramids, done by Aimi's age-group and the next, flanked the final event. It was a set of nine, and none would be on all fours or on their knees. Instead, the pyramid started from left to right.</p><p>The first person laid down with their legs up and bent, feet supporting the back of the second person. The second person flexed their knees and trusted their weight to the first. The third person stepped onto the second's knees, clasping hands with them for balance. Th fourth formed a diagonal line in a lunge, hands supporting the third's back, whose hands were once again free. A fifth person stepped onto the thighs of the second, facing the third. The third grasped their hips and pulled them over their head, making them the highest of the figure. Number six also stepped onto the thighs of the second, who grasped their hips until they hung there suspended horizontally. On the other side, the seventh helped the eighth step onto the lower and upper back of the fourth. When they were as stable as they could be while remaining slightly diagonal, the eight went to the edge. She did a downward dog, stretching one leg up into a split and giving the foot for the seventh to hold onto. Finally, number nine leaned over the first, who raised their hands up until they cupped their shoulders. Then the ninth went upside down, hands on the first's shoulders, and struck a pose. </p><p>If the fifth managed to stay parallel to the ground instead of diagonal, then they formed a triangle with the top cut off. </p><p>The fifteen broke off, the dismount less graceful than it could be, belying everyone's tiredness after an afternoon of practice. </p><p>"That was lovely. Arata and I truly can't thank you enough for agreeing to help us," Hikari called out, making her voice carry. They all turned and came to greet her, smiles on their faces and pride radiating off them. </p><p>She stayed for a while, enjoying spending time with her people. This was the entirety of people from Movement within the ages of five and sixteen who hadn't had their first performance yet. She'd gone to classes with them, had been taught by them and had taught in return. </p><p>Finally, most broke off to do their own stuff, and Kei went back to his own compound. The one doing the modified back walkover stayed at her side. </p><p>"What if I fall, Hikari-senpai?" She whispered, shifting her weight from one side to the other. </p><p>Hikari pulled her over so her head rested on her shoulder in a side-hug. "Then you get up, but I don't believe you'll fall. I saw you today."</p><p>"But what if I can't do it that day, and I ruin your performance?"</p><p>"It won't ruin the number. It's about chaos, after all," Hikari said, trying to get her to smile. The girl did, but it was still too small. "It won't ruin the number," she repeated. "But if something doesn't go as planned, then remember you're the only one who knows that. Your audience doesn't know what is supposed to happen."</p><p>"I just can't freeze, then," the girl breathed out, relieved. "We're of movement. Not freezing is easy."</p><p>Hikari threw back her head and laughed, but she was worried. Not for this number. For the whole event. </p><p>This was their only chance. They couldn't fail. Arata and she knew everyone was expecting something smaller. A number per specialization, maybe some narration. But they had both decided to do it differently. They had lengthened two numbers to show both of their individual specializations in one and free up some to show other skills. </p><p>Arata and she would one day lead. And they were both of Movement. It wasn't big problem. Fire had always been Movement heavy in their leadership. The Ishikawa regularly chose the Art. Hikari and her partner had taken Language classes in preparation for their positions. They also had a basic understanding of all arts, although it barely scratched some disciplines. They would lead more than just their Art. Their coming of age had to reflect that. </p><p>The first and last number were ballet and narrative heavy, for Theater. They didn't have the time to ask an actor for help, but their story could be seen as a play that enveloped all the performance, from beginning to end. </p><p>For Music, they had paired each number to the main instrument of the element: strings for water, drums for earth, electric instruments for lightning, woodwinds and flutes for wind, brass for fire. For yang, they had chosen a full orchestra although it wouldn't be live. For ying, piano. As the last piece, it honored her mom, who was a pianist.</p><p>Taking into account Language, they had crafted their story with a lot of care for every detail, every choice. They'd asked Masaru to carry it, since everyone thought he would one day be head of Language. He was, above everything, a singer. And song was a discipline of both Language and Music, the same way ballet was both of Theater and Dance.</p><p>For Visual Arts, they had spent afternoons going over their costumes, makeup, and lights. Before heading to the Training Grounds, Hikari had been decorating the outside of the building for a week. In two days, they’d start on the path that would lead out of the kyokuba-dan once the performance was over. Arata had helped the fifteen people in his choreography choose their costume and the clothes that would cover it until it was time to step up. They knew next to nothing of architecture, so they hadn't messed with the stage. Still, they thought they'd done a decent job in honoring the Visual Arts. </p><p>For Movement, they'd gone all out. Dance, acrobatics, rhythmic, aerial, and some minor trampoline in the shape of tumbling would be represented. In chaos, skills of all levels would be displayed. Their Hand to Hand number was a tribute to its Head, her dad. Fire would be aerial, to honor Arata's parents, who were partners when they performed. It was also the number that represented them as Fire kyokuba-dan. It showed off their boldness, beauty, and ability to handle danger. It had to be the most striking. </p><p>Seven numbers, seven states of being. Five elements, five Arts. One new ally to present it to. </p><p>They couldn't fail. </p><p>They wouldn't allow themselves to. </p><p> </p><p>3 DAYS TO PERFORMANCE</p><p> </p><p>When she arrived to their meeting spot, Sasuke was leaning on the bridge's pillar and flicking a kunai up and down. Naruto and Kakashi weren't there yet. Since it was going to be a day full of D-ranks, she didn't start warming up with Sasuke. Instead, she pulled out her notebook and a small pencil, trying to figure out how to create the silhouette of a braid inside a circle. It was the only missing piece for them to start rehearsals.</p><p>"What is that?"</p><p>"This?" she waved her notebook, careful to keep the envelope inscribed with <em>Uchiha Sasuke</em> inside.</p><p>"Yes. You're always writing in it."</p><p>She made her way to his side, flicked to the beginning, and showed it to him. </p><p>"I don't get it," he said stiffly.</p><p>"It's a choreography for rhythmic. Each symbol represents a move, or indicates how it should be done. She pointed to a circle crossed out. "This means outside of visual control." Her finger moved to a horizontal line crossed with a diagonal one. "This one indicates the throw, catch, and apparatus handling is to be done under the legs."</p><p>He nodded and pointed out. "You didn't use to take it out as much."</p><p>"I didn't," she inspected him quietly for a second. He had been more open with her since they'd come back from Waves. He hadn't scoffed at playing dodgeball on the river. He had pointed out flaws in her genjutsu. He had demanded time for them to practice fighting together now that she was faster. But she needed more if she was going to invite him to their performance. She was alright with answering his questions because he listened, but it wasn't quite enough. She could tell him she was adapting ribbon to combat, which she was, but she decided to take a chance. "I've given you my answers. Will you give me one of yours?"</p><p>He crossed his arms. "What do you want?"</p><p>"You said your fireball was a family technique," she noted that he tensed, but went on. "What does Fire mean to you?"</p><p>"The element?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>It was clear that he'd prefer not to answer, but she didn't change the subject. Was he willing to share some of his truths, some of his family's truths? </p><p>"Our symbol is the uchiwa because it fans the flames. Uchihas burn twice as bright as others. Our Fire is not a gentle candle. It is wildfire, growing hotter by will and power."</p><p>She let the words settle between them before speaking. "Thank you. I have been spending more time choreographing because soon I'll perform with my partner. You are invited to the event." She handed him the invitation. He turned the envelope over as if it'd come alive and bite him. "I hope you come. Kakashi-sensei is." </p><p> </p><p>2 DAYS TO PERFORMANCE</p><p> </p><p>After a short meeting with Haruno, Hikari went home, set an alarm for rehearsal, and slept.</p><p> </p><p>1 DAY TO PERFORMANCE</p><p> </p><p>After Naruto managed to set off a mine field while walking a dog, Hatake Kakashi told his genin to go home and take tomorrow to rest. Naruto went, clothes a little scorched but not hurt. Hikari sent him and Sasuke a smile and small wave before setting off. His third genin stayed. </p><p>"Do you need something, Sasuke?"</p><p>"You gave us the day off for Hikari's event."</p><p>Kakashi stilled, but wasn't very surprised Hikari had invited Sasuke. Since Waves, both of them had been spending more time together. Although he wished they'd included Naruto, Kakashi approved of their training in the river. By now, they'd progressed to actually sparring on it. Kakashi had laughed himself silly when Hikari had landed a solid hit on Sasuke, who had gone down with the force of it, and then been joined by Hikari, who'd let go of the chakra coating her feet in her surprise. "Yes."</p><p>"You're going, then."</p><p>Kakashi decided to stop making him suffer. "I am. Should we meet at the usual training ground before heading there?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p> </p><p>0 DAYS TO PERFORMANCE</p><p> </p><p>When they were in sight of the painted gates, Hatake Kakashi stopped Sasuke.</p><p>"Alright. I've met her parents once before. Her mother leads the kyokuba-dan and is a singer. Be respectful," he warned. The Hokage needed permission to enter those gates. The kyokuba-dan were a power on their own right, and he didn't know how much leeway being Hikari's team would give them. It was just as likely that they wouldn't tolerate an insult. "Her father is Head of Acrobatics, and he taught Hikari and her partner."</p><p>The boy nodded. </p><p>"The Naras are already here. I figure we can take our cues from them."</p><p>"Hn."</p><p>They entered the gates, and Sasuke glanced around. With far more discretion, Kakashi did the same. Compared to the last time he'd been here, it was almost empty. Most people, a lot of them Nara, were standing in front of a big building. Kakashi had seen it before, but then it hadn't been decorated with vines, flowers, tiny lights, and thick braided ornaments. Kakashi's eye narrowed. Were braids the kyokuba-dan symbol? He'd dismissed them on Hikari because her mother wore them, too, and it was a hairstyle. But he remembered her father had been wearing a braided bracelet and most kids had some in their hair. </p><p>He led the genin to his jounin commander, wincing a bit when he saw he was wearing formal attire. Sasuke had tensed too, when he saw people in formal kimonos. Kakashi pushed him to keep walking. Some of the kids he saw in the distance were wearing hoodies, so they were probably fine. Shikamaru and the rest of Team 10 were nowhere in sight.</p><p>"Any tips, Shikaku?"</p><p>Shikaku considered them both before answering. "Don't touch anyone if they don't give you explicit verbal permission or initiate contact first. You were both invited, so you're welcome to ask questions. They'll tell you if they prefer not to answer."</p><p>Kakashi thanked him and turned to the figure approaching. It was Akio, Hikari's father. </p><p>"Good evening," he greeted. </p><p>They all murmured back pleasantries. </p><p>"Shikaku-dono, Yoshino-san is already inside and waiting for you." </p><p>Shikaku excused himself. </p><p>"Kakashi-san, thank you for coming," he smiled before turning to his student. "I am Sakasu Akio, please be welcome." </p><p>"Uchiha Sasuke."</p><p>Akio nodded. "Hikari-chan has talked about you. She said I'd love your movements' clean lines," He smiled at Sasuke. "You may have noticed my daughters’ tend to have flourishes, although we've tried to cut them down."</p><p>Sasuke nodded, a bit cautious and likely not having expected Hikari to talk about him to her father. "It works for her," he said stiffly.</p><p>The smile got wider. "I'm glad to hear it. Go on in, you are seated next to Shikamaru-kun, who is already there. Hikari-chan left you both envelopes. I do not know if they are intended to be opened now or later." </p><p>"Thank you," Kakashi said before putting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder once more and pressing him forwards. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know, I know. I promised a performance. That chapter is almost done, I'm just having trouble with some descriptions. I feel bad, but I hope the length of this chapter and the Hyugas appearance made up for it.<br/>My life kind of went crazy because of one crazy professor, so I didn't have a lot of time to write. Tomorrow I have another exam (I know, Saturdays are meant for rest but tell that to my university). But I pinky promise the performance is up this weekend.<br/>Thank you so much for all your comments and support &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"What does Hikari say? I really don't know what else they can possibly do."<br/>"Nothing."<br/>"Shikamaru!" Ino complained loudly. "Tell us!" She demanded.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From where he was seated, Hatake Kakashi surveyed his surroundings. The first thing that stood out was the sheer height of the ceiling, stretching more than twelve meters up. The second was the stage. It was a circle of about seven meters radius. On the opposite side of where everyone was seated, it led to what he guessed was backstage. Above the connection stretched a golden bridge, going from one end to the other. Kakashi peered closer, but he was right. The bridge wasn't above the circle, it was pushed back to the end and not above the stage. On the walls at the edges of the circle there were columns, going up until they almost reached the ceiling. They had ladders. Kakashi wondered what they were for. The seats were arranged in a half moon starting from those columns, lower the closer you were to the stage. </p><p>And the seats had more familiar faces than he'd realized. He scanned the crowd. The kids already settled at the center of the firsts rows were wearing the Nara emblem. More than a third of the people seated were, too. And was that Moose? The woman felt his gaze and gave him a short nod. Yes. This was Anbu Moose and how had she managed to get leave? Kakashi had never requested one, but he knew from all the grumblings that the petition had to be handed in more than a month prior.  Was <em>all</em> of the Nara clan here? Surely not. There had to be someone with the babies and toddlers and guarding the gates, right? Not to mention on missions. Or were those tasks taken by the Yamanaka and Akimichi clan members?</p><p>"Kotone-sama," sounded from his left. Kakashi didn't know if he should be amused or relieved to be seated in the same row as the genin. As it was, Kakashi was between a lithe man and Sasuke, followed by Shikamaru, Ino, and finally Chouji. On the row above them were a couple who'd introduced themselves as Arata's parents - although the woman's violet curls were a dead giveaway of a familiar connection -, followed by Akio, Kotone, Shikaku, Yoshino, and Ino's and Chouji's parents.</p><p>"Yes, Ino-chan?"</p><p>"Will this be like one of your shows? I have never been to one."</p><p>"No. Shows take more than a year to plan out. They involve all five arts. Some have more than sixty performers, with hundreds behind their creation and production." She smiled gently at her daughter's friend. "Arata-kun and Hikari-chan had twenty days of active planning and are both of the Art of Movement. This is a taste of what can be, but certainly not a scaled down product. Does anyone have any other questions?"</p><p>Shikamaru nodded. "Me. Are they the only ones performing?"</p><p>Kotone hummed. "I'm uncertain as to how many will be on stage today." Kakashi's eye narrowed. That had been too vague for what he'd come to know as kyokuba-dan standards. </p><p>"Hikari-chan and Arata-kun wanted this to be a surprise," Hikari's father, Akio, added. "No one who has already performed is allowed to represent their Art on stage today. It is up to them whether they are joined by others."</p><p>"However," Kotone interjected. "They have been calling in favors by the dozens. That is something to keep in mind as we watch."</p><p>Chouji raised his hand and then blushed when Kotone's eyebrow arched. "Yes, Chouji-kun?"</p><p>"Why are we so far? Even the first rows keep quite some distance from the stage."</p><p>Indeed, the kids were settling into the spaces in front of them, filling the half moon, but they were still some ways off the actual stage structure.</p><p>"Arata-kun is an aerialist. To be able to appreciate what he does without craning our necks up, we need the distance."</p><p>Chouji thanked her quietly. </p><p>The lights dimmed and the stage was illuminated. Hikari and Arata came out. No one made a sound.</p><p>Hikari's leotard made it seem like she was enveloped in feathers, with tiny pearls and rhinestones dotting the sheer sleeves and mimicking lace gloves. The detailing got heavier in the short skirt, and she was wearing those half socks she'd had on during her lessons with Tanaka. Her hair was pulled up into a neat bun, with braids encircling it. The teenager at her side was wearing a black top with matching details in white and white straight pants. Against his dark skin and below the stage lights, it looked like he was only wearing gloves and a dusting of crystals for a top. Both wore makeup, their eyes heavily lined towards their temples in different colors. </p><p>They stepped up to the center, where a microphone awaited them. </p><p>"Those who have come before us have told beautiful tales on stage," Hikari addressed them. Her voice carried, filling the entire building with its solemnity. "It is our hope to do them justice."</p><p>"Those who will come after us will tell beautiful stories on stage," her partner continued. "It is our wish to help pave the way."</p><p>They both bowed deeply and retreated. </p><p>Another teenager entered, a spotlight following him. He was wearing harem pants in dull gold and a black kimono shirt with accents in an even deeper shade of ebony. His face was painted in a way that made it seemed as if gold had melted over its main features, encircling his eyes, stylizing his eyebrows, and dusting his deep red lips. The end result was both striking, sophisticated, and other-worldly. He took the microphone in hand. </p><p>"I did not expect them to ask Masaru-kun," Kotone remarked. </p><p>"Me either. I wonder how many favors they had to hand over," Aiko added. </p><p>"Who is he?" Ino asked.</p><p>"My apprentice and Arata-kun's friend," Kotone answered, amused at the awe in the girl's voice. Kakashi's eyes narrowed on the teenager because being the leader's apprentice had to carry weight.</p><p>"But not Hikari's?" Shikamaru asked. </p><p>A pause. "No, not my daughter's. They are both proud, perhaps too proud, of the kyokuba-dan. And they have different visions."</p><p>Akio huffed out a breath and added to his wife's diplomatic answer. "He also shaping up to be a powerhouse in the art of Music and Language and older than her. Hikari has never quite grown out of being intimidated by singers. So no, they are not friends. This is a gesture, to tell us that although the performance is of Movement, they acknowledge the beauty of other arts. It's also a tribute to Kotone, to ask her apprentice and not someone else."</p><p>The teenager clad in gold opened his scarlet lips and began the story.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Once upon the olden times, the sky was a dance floor. An endless waltz was spun, for the measurement of time is a human construct. What is a second, a decade, or a century to a body of light? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>To not fall, neither behind nor below, the stars picked up their skirts and turned faster as the music was remade. Below, the vibrations were felt. When they jumped, gales crushed trees. When they laughed, drafts teased hair away from faces. When they swayed, the breeze refreshed the children. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The winds scattered truths, and they drifted, waiting to be caught by the few who sought them. This is a true story. This is the truth as we know it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Masaru went off stage and the whole stage was lighted. Hikari and Arata were already facing one another. She curtsied, he bowed, and they reached for the other. One of her hands settled on his shoulder, the other clasping his. The first note of a flute sounded out and they moved. </p><p>They stepped and slid and stepped again, rising and falling, steps long as they glided around the stage in sweeping circles. After a spin, Hikari stood in front of her partner and facing the audience. </p><p>She lifted her right leg up until it made a perfect vertical line and tilted her torso so it stood parallell to the ground. Arata grabbed the foot of the leg held up in a split, his other hand around her torso, and put pressure. Hikari did a full rotation, going upside down, her legs drawing a circle, and then up again. She ended up in a bridal carry. Arata threw her up. She did a twist before coming down once again into a princess hold. Arata hefted her up, one hand going to the small of her back.</p><p>Hikari balanced there, her body curved back, long arms extended and one leg drawn up with her toes pointed at her other knee. Arata's other arm was held straight away, showing off his one-hand hold. They held the position for a couple of seconds before he folded his free arm against his side. Hikari reached for it, one of her hands gripping his, the other on his forearm, and her legs in a split. Her weight shifted minutely and Arata was now drawing his hand away from her back and to the side, Hikari balancing on his forearm in another one-arm hold. </p><p>Someone in the audience gasped as Hikari was released, body twisting, one toe touching the ground before the other followed. Her body righted and her hands settled once again into position, one hand on her partner's and the other on his shoulder. The waltz continued effortlessly, as if it had never been interrupted, drawing measured circles around the stage.</p><p>Arata spinned her out. When she came back to him, he moved his hand from hers and to her waist. She continued her spin, arms stretched high and fingers pointed, as he reached down and wrapped his arm around her leg. And then Hikari was up, held perpendicular on his shoulder, fingers still pointed even as she continued her turn towards his other side. She straightened one of her legs and sat up. They held the position there, Arata's arms stretched out to the sides, Hikari seated on his shoulder, one leg twisted around his right arm and the other behind him. As if she got tired, she laid down, but his other arm was no longer held out for her. Instead, she got pulled in front of his body, both of her legs straight as he spun them both once and then twice. On the third, she spun around his torso. He stopped, but she didn't, instead continuing to loop now around his leg and out to the side, coming to sit on the stage floor with her front leg bent and the back one extended in a pigeon pose.</p><p>He offered his hand up, and she took it. The dance continued, with an ease and delicacy that belied the twirls and spins and clever footwork. And, in some of those rotations, Hikari's feet were no longer on the ground, but holding poses, or her body travelling across her partner's. In others, her back arched and her hands left her partner to taste the air as he spun her by the small of her back or helped her make an impossible number of pirouettes.</p><p>The flutes started to wind down, signaling the approaching end of the dance. Arata's hands went to Hikari's waist once more, but this time he pulled her up, both of his arms extended towards the sky. Hikari's legs bent towards her head, and her arms drew wings. She looked like a swan. And then they both twisted and she was no longer held by her waist but by her hands, doing a perfect handstand with her feet pointed towards the high ceiling and not a waver in either of their arms. And as the oboe cried one last note, she bent her arms and slid down his body towards the floor. In the last second, she bent one of her legs at the same time that Arata hooked his forearm behind her knee. Hikari's face stopped a few centimeters from the floor. The music came to a stop, the dancers frozen in their last pose. </p><p>The lights dimmed. </p><p> </p><p>Kakashi glanced around for a clue, but no one of the kyokuba-dan made to clap, so he kept his hands still. </p><p>"That was so lovely, like we were watching an ethereal court dance. Hikari looked weightless," Ino was the first to break the silence in their row.</p><p>"That was their intention. The narration emphasized wind in all its shapes. I think we're going to see them go through the elements, ending with fire," Shikamaru mused. "There's four left, and they have four individual specializations between them."</p><p>The three genin murmured excitedly between them, until Hikari's parents' conversation broke through. </p><p>"It was a beautiful dance, and you didn't like it."</p><p>Hikari's father took his time answering his wife. "It was fine. I expected better."</p><p>Sasuke flinched. Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder, remembering Wicked Eye Fugaku's stern, impassive face as he decided if he got to keep Obito's gift. He couldn't imagine him being warmer, even to his sons. On his student's other side, Team 10 had frozen. The Naras surrounding them had tensed. They were likely using chakra to listen in. </p><p>Ino broke the silence. "Well, that's..." she clearly couldn't find words for it because she changed the subject. "Kotone-sama liked it."</p><p>Shikamaru fidgeted next to her. "Ino, they are of Movement. They need to impress their Head, not their leader."</p><p>"But..." the girl was clearly a bit lost. Kakashi was, too, because he hadn't realized this was a test. He hadn't realized Hikari could fail this.</p><p>"Hierarchy in the kyokuba-dan is fluid. They let the ones with the most knowledge or experience in the subject lead," Shikamaru explained.</p><p>"A correct but incomplete answer, Shikamaru-kun," the man next to Kakashi spoke up. He leaned forwards, forearms on his knees, to be able to see the boy as he addressed him. "You're still thinking of one person making decisions. We don't lean that way. The voices of the experts of the disciplines Hikari-chan and Arata-kun display will be weighted. I'm it for rhythmic." </p><p>Kakashi's eye narrowed because he didn't think it was coincidence that they'd seated him next to the expert of Hikari's specializations.</p><p>"I'm the current expert on dance," the woman on the other side of the rhythmic expert raised her hand. </p><p>"Trampoline," the next one stated simply.</p><p>"We are it for the aerial arts in their entirety," came from behind them. Kakashi turned his face. Arata's parents. He clenched his jaw, because parents who were also teachers tended to be harsher on their own children. It would take all three of the other experts to sway the opinions.</p><p>"I disagree with you, Akio," the dance leader declared. Kakashi breathed out because, from what he'd just heard, her opinion would matter the most for this number. Sasuke took the hint and tension left his shoulders. "They started out as ballet partners. It is only fitting that they begin their performance with it. Neither chose it, but they carried it over to their own disciplines. Hikari-chan's chorographies focus on telling a narrative and making the moves seamless. And Arata-kun almost always interprets her pieces."</p><p>And this was new to him, because he'd assumed Hikari and Arata were dance partners. But she'd only told him they used to be dance partners and were currently partners. He sighed. Sometimes getting information out of Hikari was impossible. She offered answers so easily you forgot to check if she'd answered what you'd asked.</p><p>"I see your point, but it was too simple. Both hold Hand to Hand. Where were the throws, the balancing, the tricks?" Akio asked rhetorically. So they were Hand to Hand partners, whatever that meant. "They didn't add anything new or daring. They played it safe. Too safe." And Kakashi realized he didn't know what they were seeing today. That dance had been neither simple nor ordinary. </p><p>The man next to him snorted, and Kakashi liked him for doing it when he couldn't. "Rhythmic is the closest to dance, so I can tell you that that routine was entirely new. I think they showed maturity by doing the narrative and music justice, instead of showing off their skills." </p><p>"They both wanted this to be a surprise, and they mostly succeeded," came the trampoline expert's voice.</p><p>"Ah, Toshiko. Who did you bribe?"</p><p>The woman scoffed. "I had to trade a lot to even get a hint from the Head of Production. He said Arata-kun and Hikari-chan were doing more numbers than they had specialties. He also said the first one was the shortest."</p><p>"We cannot judge them the way we usually judge a performance," Arata's father stated. "If what Shikamaru-kun said is correct, and this is about the elements, we will see at least five numbers. This cannot be a sprint." </p><p>"Let us see more," his wife finished.</p><p>"They asked for seven numbers," Akio conceded. "Let us see the second."</p><p>He gave the signal, the lights dimmed, and the singer came on stage. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>One of the stars saw something in the horizon and reached out to grasp it. The star inspected the wish and shone brighter than ever. Oh, how daring, the star laughed. What a brave human soul. For below the request, laid a deal. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Grant me a wish', the human bargained, 'and I'll show you the beauty of my world. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You'll see the colors of the rising sun, travel across mighty mountains, and feel the searing heat of the dessert. You'll ride the ocean waves, see the lightning, hear the thunder, and brace yourself for the storm. You'll create art under the light of the sun and the veil of the night, watch the chaos, succumb to sleep, and dream. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Leave the sparkling nebula and come with me, for this fleeting life is as beautiful as a wandering star's.'</em>
</p><p><em>The star smiled. A rumble shook the earth. Pure energy was expended. Below, people lifted their eyes to the</em> <em>night sky. </em></p><p>
  <em>The star let itself fall. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shocking white careered towards the ground, forking over and over and cracking the sky itself. Paths were created and diverged one from the other. Roads were forged, taken, and abandoned.  </em>
</p><p><em>Static so strong it could be felt on your skin.</em> <em>Instincts blaring to life. The twitch of muscles firing. Something was coming, people realized. </em></p><p><em>The warning</em> <em>reverberated</em> <em>too late. The</em> <em>unerring lightning bolt had already struck,</em> <em>disguising the falling star</em> <em>amidst the flashes of light.</em></p><p> </p><p>Masaru's spotlight was extinguished, and the lights came on. Only this time, it wasn't the stage being lighted. The lights came from the walls. The audience could see only from the middle up, and the midway section. Kakashi couldn't easily see the people in front of him, and the bridge on the very back of the building wasn't visible.</p><p>"Alright. Everyone who has never seen trapeze listen up," came Arata's father's voice. Its volume was high enough that it could be heard in the vicinity of five rows. Considering the ones being warned were shinobi, nearly everyone could hear him with the help of chakra, and the others would be told. "The flyers are not strapped in, but there's a net under them. It's just at the edges of where the light touches." Kakashi could see he was saying it both to reassure and to indicate interference would not be tolerated. More than one third of audience still tensed. Even with a net under them, if someone fell they could land very, very badly. </p><p>Next to him, Sasuke activated his Sharingan. </p><p>Kakashi cuffed him in the head. </p><p>He turned to look at him, offended and angry. "I was looking for the net," he whispered harshly. "It's there."</p><p>Kakashi nodded but tapped his cheekbone twice, telling him to stop using his doujutsu. He didn't know how the kyokuba-dan would react to their moves being copied, but he didn't want to risk it. Sasuke's eyes returned to black. </p><p>They both turned back to the front. There were people in the ladders, Kakashi realized. One of them was Arata, still in a white top. The other five wore yellow. </p><p>When the first note was struck, Arata leapt. Someone on the opposite side released another trapeze. When Arata got to nearly the center of the stage, he released his hold on his bar. The empty one swung towards him. He grasped it. Ino gasped, but Chouji shushed her, eyes on the stage and a hand frozen inside his bag of chips.</p><p>The teenager drew arcs that stretched from one column to the other. If the lights illuminated the circular stage it'd look tiny. Kakashi understood now why there was such a distance between the first row and the stage. It wasn't only because of the height, but also because of the distance being covered. </p><p>On the opposite column of where Arata was, one of the artists launched themselves and maneuvered until they were upside down, clutching the bar with the back of their knees. Their torso and arms dangled down. Meanwhile, Arata gathered more momentum. Finally, he jumped at the highest point of his trajectory, did three full twists in the air, and came down. The other trapeze artist caught him, hands clasping around his forearms. The swung two more times in one same bar, in the third, they released their hold, Arata twisted, and caught his original bar in his hands. </p><p>Kakashi took back what he'd first thought when Hikari had explained what she did. He didn't want her launching herself from the air. Kakashi had been shinobi since he was six. Maito Gai had declared him his eternal rival, and he had been in Anbu. Their lifestyle attracted odd habits, suicidal tendencies, and adrenaline junkies. He was used to it. But these were civilians. He never thought he'd see them risk their lives in the name of art.</p><p>Three of the yellow-clad people climbed the ladders even higher and leapt. Kakashi realized there were four bars, each pair in a different level of height. If he thought they were risking their lives before, it was nothing to what the group of six was doing now. As if they did this everyday, and Kakashi realized they did, they continued to launch themselves from the columns and catch others at the end of their arcs. </p><p>The ones on the highest level let themselves fall, trusting the ones below to catch them. The ones below did so while they themselves were upside down, attached to their own bar by the back of their knees or even just the bridges of their feet. Once, there were even three people in the same bar. The one in the bottom swung his body, gaining such momentum that, when his companion released him, he returned to a bar swinging on the level <em>above</em>. </p><p>The yellow and white arcs, full turns, and shapes against the dark ceiling were stunning. The kids were gasping. No one reprimanded them, not willing to look away from the stage. Kakashi thought the second he glanced away one of the six would finally miss their bar. They didn't. </p><p>The music wound down into a lull, the five people in yellow retreated to the columns, and the light concentrated on the center of the stage and lower than before. The net was now evident. Arata released his trapeze, did four turns in the air, and fell on his back on the net. It was springy enough for him to bounce. He did so until he was on the edge of the net. He let his body dangle down, perpendicular to the ground while his hands clutched the end. Then he was twisting his body until he was upright. </p><p>The net dipped under his weight until he was only one meter above the stage's floor. He released his hold, fell on his feet, and gave them a short bow before going to the connection. Instead of going backstage, he went underneath the bridge. It had a metal hoop hanging down. </p><p>Unlike with the trapeze, this wasn't a show of daring and explosive energy. This was a show of strength, flexibility, and creativity. It showed versatility. The music slowed down, Arata struck one last pose. This time it wasn't on the hoop, but on the rope it was held in. The lights dimmed and the number came to an end. </p><p> </p><p>Kakashi opened his envelope. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kakashi-sensei,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am afraid my specialties cannot do your affinity justice, but I hope you enjoyed our rendition of it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>In flying trapeze, each member can be both flyer and catcher. </em>
</p><p><em>If done right, it is an</em> <em>astounding display of teamwork - your first lesson and demand from Team 7.</em></p><p>
  <em>I do not remember your exact words, but the spirit of them remains: you never abandon a teammate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thank you for your teachings, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hikari</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi blinked, and then blinked again, this time harder. He very carefully folded the paper in two and slipped it back into the envelope and into an inside pocket of his jounin vest. He focused on the experts again, hoping he hadn't missed too much. Hikari's partner, Arata he chastised himself, had done it right. No slips, no fumbling. They, he, deserved to have that acknowledged. </p><p>"What a little overachiever," the dancer was saying about the trapeze. They must have started discussing the hoop. "Honestly, when we say mastery over an apparatus it normally means in several shapes. Is there anything Arata-kun didn't show us with trapeze?"</p><p>"There is static cradle, done with a partner," came Arata's mother's answer. </p><p>"You can't hold that against him," the dancer spluttered. "Hikari-chan is not an aerialist."</p><p>Kakashi didn't know what a cradle even was. He really doubted they meant a crib, but he was happy his student hadn't been the one up there.</p><p>"It won't be held against him, although we would have liked to see it," Arata's father acquiesced. "It was a great performance. Adding the six-man flying trapeze made it dynamic, and they did shapes we had never seen before."</p><p>"Was it Hikari-chan's choreography?" the rhythmic expert asked. </p><p>Kakashi paid attention. Hikari's gesture was beautiful, but he hadn't expected her to have such a heavy hand on it when she hadn't been the one on stage.</p><p>"Yes. She gave the choreography to him after she graduated," interjected Akio. Kakashi's breath caught. "It does Arata-kun credit, to have achieved it in so little time, with a group he'd never worked with before. Very well done. Adding it was a big risk, and it paid off."</p><p>"What's next, Shikamaru-kun?" the trampoline expert asked. Kakashi realized that the elemental cycle was shinobi common knowledge. Civilians would never wield them, and therefore only knew it existed. Maybe those inclined towards philosophy knew more, but it wasn't a fundamental part of their lives. So different. </p><p>"Earth, Abe-sensei. It is weak against lightning but strong against water."</p><p>"Thank you." She turned towards Akio. "Shall we give them more time? If I remember right, you get points deducted from every second a rhythmic apparatus isn't in motion. Earth is steady and static. I doubt this will be Hikari-chan's individual performance."</p><p>Akio shook his head. "They will have factored in a rest if they intend to do the next one together. My guess is the narration will be longer."</p><p>Masaru stepped on stage.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The fallen star, made flesh, asked the human what their wish was. They shook their head with a smile and said they'd make good on their part of the deal first. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Before we see the world and seek answers', they replied as they watched the mountain ranges, 'I'll first tell you what we humans ask ourselves. Perhaps the truth you seek and the beauty you'll see are different from ours.'</em>
</p><p>Kakashi straightened as the spotlight was extinguished. Wasn't this supposed to be longer instead of shorter?</p><p>
  <em>"Can the world be explained by a human mind?" Came Hikari's voice from all around them.</em>
</p><p>"Pre-recorded," came a mumble from in front of them. </p><p>
  <em>"Does it have meaning beyond what it establishes for itself?" That was Arata's voice. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Does the universe care about human fate?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What is our essence?" They asked together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Reason?" Arata offered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Emotion?" Hikari countered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Love?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Agression?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Spirit?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Soul?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Will?"</em>
</p><p><em>"Wish of death?"</em> Kakashi's hands clenched because that was his student's voice, and she should never be driven to think that. He forced himself to relax. A story, this was a story. </p><p>
  <em>"Freedom?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Life itself?" Both voices rang out. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How is nature related to us?" one asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How do we relate with nature?" the other countered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Does the past matter? Should we learn from it or avoid it as the future approaches and the present is lived?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What drives history: destiny, freewill, or forces beyond our understanding?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How should our society be organized? Who should lead?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What comes first: community or the individual?"</em>
</p><p>A pause. Silence. And then the spotlight was back on Masaru, who hadn't actually exited the stage.</p><p>
  <em>Universe, Humanity, Nature, History, and Society. What are they? What should they be? Can we change them? Are we changed by them? </em>
</p><p><em>What are they? We don't know, but experience and time tell us they exist in flux. They are, even as they are shaped and reshaped.</em> <em>They were and are and will be. They withstand. They hold their ground through time. They endure.</em> <em>They remain perpetual, perennial. </em></p><p> </p><p>"That didn't really sound like Hikari-chan," the whisper came, surprisingly, from Chouji. </p><p>"Maybe they're Arata-san's words?" Ino agreed. </p><p>"They are," Hikari's mother said. "Hikari-chan is younger. She hasn't yet been asked to ponder perennial questions in her classes."</p><p>Sasuke twitched. "You teach this?"</p><p>"Not the answers, those they have to seek themselves. But yes, language classes include schools of thoughts. We have lessons for every art: movement, music, theater, visual arts, and language."</p><p>"Hn."</p><p> </p><p>When they come on stage, they had changed their costumes. Arata was wearing black pants and a deep emerald tank top. Hikari's was just as startlingly simple after the white one. It was emerald, too, with clean straight lines. Hikari laid down on the floor. Arata stood over her, feet on either side of her hips and facing her legs. </p><p>The first drum pounded, their hands clasped, and he squated and swung. Their arms pulled taut and her body moved and held an arch as she came to be on a handstand. They held it there for far more than a couple of seconds, and then Hikari slowly and steadily arched even more. More than Kakashi had thought possible, and then she was resting one foot over their clasped hands, body forming a closed loop. She straightened out her other leg towards the ceiling. Kakashi could see only very faint trembling in their arms as they held steady. </p><p>One of the drums pounded louder, and as if that had been the signal, both of them drew one hand to their side, holding the position with just the other for support. Arata moved then, sliding to the floor while twisting. It showcased Hikari's pose in all angles while showing off the teenager's own flexibility. Finally, once he was in a split, they released their form and Hikari righted herself, feet on the ground once more.</p><p>This time, it was she who reached out a hand to help Arata up. He took it and then they were spinning and leaping towards opposing sides of the stage. Once there, they faced each other waited for another beat of a drum, building anticipation up, and then ran at one another. Before they crashed, Arata leapt as if he was one of the big cats, and Hikari... Hikari didn't move out of the way, didn't do one of those incredible arches she was capable of. She just leant her head back to admire the jump, fully trusting him to clear her entire height. A child squealed in delight before he was hushed up by the ones next to him. </p><p>They were off again, doing somersaults and aerial cartwheels, twisting and moving in sync from one end of the stage to the other, crossing each other effortlessly. Kakashi admired the skill it took for them to travel the same distance and with the same moves when they had such different heights. </p><p>In one of those passes, Hikari ended in the splits at the center of the stage with both of her hands in her front foot. Arata once again stood over her, feet on either side of her front leg. He clasped his hand over hers, holding her feet, and the other on her shoulder. He swung again, the hand of her shoulder releasing in the way and the other holding on. They paused once she was standing on his hand, her other leg still behind her in a split. </p><p>They formed one single vertical line. Arata flexed his arms and pushed up, making Hikari jump. In the air, Hikari straightened her torso and lowered her leg. Arata caught her feet, forearms flexed and hands near his shoulder. She was now standing upright, arms extended towards the sky. A preparation pose. She lowered them while flexing her knees and jumped, Arata helping her by pushing her feet away. </p><p>Hikari did two full twists in the air. In the middle of the third, when she was nearly on ground level, Arata caught her by her armpits. He squatted further so her face nearly touched the ground, arms extended at her sides and legs on either side of Arata's torso. The boy arched back as he came up from his squat, taking Hikari with him and releasing her at the highest point. She did another two and half turns, this ones backwards, and was caught once again once the boy turned a hundred and eighty degrees. On the third pass, she completed the third rotation and landed on her feet, with Arata only supporting with his hands on her extended arms. </p><p>They transitioned into some dancing moves, pirouetting and spinning before going into another one of those combos. They finished another round of tumbling, this one with both of them going the same direction and diagonal to the audience, so they saw them move in perfect tandem, looking more like one person than two. The beat of the drums got slower, and they held their last pose at center of the stage as the lights above them dimmed.</p><p> </p><p>"Is it wrong to feel like anything after this will be a let down?" Chouji asked hesitantly.</p><p>"No," Ino answered. </p><p>"Yes," Shikamaru said at the same time. </p><p>They both turned and glared at each other. </p><p>"This was stunning."</p><p>"It was, but Hikari hasn't done her own specialties yet."</p><p>Akio chuckled. "You're both right. It was a stunning piece, and they've upped the bar for the discipline. Arata-kun showed complete mastery over his chosen apparatus and has done three numbers. He likely needs a break. Next is water, which is always in movement. Let us see Hikari-chan's."</p><p>The lights dimmed less than usual, and the aisles were still visible. Kakashi eyed them, and then the children who seemed to be nudging one another, but didn't say anything. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Beyond the dales and seated at the star's side, the human let the water soothe the aches from their travel. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Near the shoreline, an old woman drew her lover's profile in the sand. She regarded the portrait, lent down, and kissed their mouth. Her own tears erased the image. She stood up, drew her arm back and sent a bottle into the ocean, trusting the depths to safeguard the secret inside. She turned and stopped. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A young couple stood in the ocean, blushing and smiling to each other. It was a secret smile, of the kind that only those in love share. The woman's own lips drew back softly. The star marveled as her beauty was revealed, taking the eye away from the permanent tear marks stretching from her eyes and down her throat. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A pause, and then two files of children made their way through the spectators, stopping each row to pass down purple flowers. </p><p>Two children stopped by theirs. They were clearly siblings. The smaller one handed out single flowers, but the older one handed a pot, indicating it should be passed down to Ino, before they both took a seat on the aisle. She turned the pot around with shaking hands. </p><p>"Oh, Ino..." came Inoichi's soft whisper.</p><p>The girl let out a shaky laugh. "We became friends because of flowers, you know," she said to no one in particular.</p><p>"How come?" Yoshino asked, reaching out to pet the girl's hair.</p><p>"She came to me in a kunoichi class with my favorite sweets in hand and asked me to teach her about flowers, because they were a language, and Shikamaru had told her I already knew it." </p><p>And Kakashi could almost imagine it, a girl with braids in her hair finding out that there was a whole new language that she didn't know. </p><p>"And did she learn it?" Kotone asked. </p><p>"Yes. Purple orchids for admiration, stocks for beauty and affection, and hydrangea for sincerity and appreciation. All in my favorite color, too. She even played on the name. Hyrdangea, hydros, water. They require a lot of it, too," she smiled softly and then frowned. "Purple hydrangea also symbolize gratitude for being understood. She used the story, too. The one thing we've always butted heads over is love."</p><p>Shikamaru straightened. "What?"</p><p>"We were once walking from the Academy to the shop and came upon a public proposal. It was grand, and I thought it was the most romantic thing ever. Hikari was certain the woman was being blackmailed."</p><p>Kakashi blinked twice because that was quite a big misunderstanding. </p><p>"How come?" Shikaku rumbled out, lazy eyes belying his interest.</p><p>"Courtship is between those who enter it and no one else. It is not a performance; it cannot be a spectacle. It has to be sincere," Akio chimed in. </p><p>"Yeah, she said something like that. But the story about the woman, that we can both agree it is talking about love," she smiled softly and very carefully set down the pot between her feet. </p><p>They all turned back to the stage, where the singer was waiting for their attention to return to him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A child crashed into the woman. She regained her bearings and made sense of her fall. A handful of kids had been racing each other to the sea, eager to submerge themselves in the cool temperatures after a day of playing under the sun. She reached down and drew the kid up, who grinned at her in apology and shook off the sand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The human spoke to the star. 'More than half us is made of water. Life draws out of us tears, blood, and sweat.' The star nodded and kept watching. The kid's parents offered the woman a warm smile, and a vendor handed her an ice cream. Life, the star understood, changed humans. And there were some who gave out kindness even when life had taken from them. That, too, sent out a ripple.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The children stood up and handed out small bags filled with konpeito in every color of the rainbow. The one still waiting in their aisle handed them theirs while the second handed a bigger bag, nearly five times the size of the other ones, to Chouji. </p><p>Shikamaru smiled and patted his bewildered friend in the back, prompting him to accept it. "Because kindness is beautiful, too."</p><p>Chouji turned to him. "Shikamaru, how did you -."</p><p>"You two really need to notice when you're being overheard, you know."</p><p>Ino chimed in, "You handed her grapes. Now she's giving you sweets. Fitting."</p><p>Chouji smiled as he opened the bag and plunged his hand in. </p><p>Kakashi saw Sasuke finger his envelope. It had a giant "After #4" stamped on it. He smiled behind his mask. The children made their way back to their seats at the front. </p><p>The lights on the ailes dimmed until they once more saw the stage. Hikari was already there. She was wearing a regal, long-sleeved leotard with a very short skirt. It was sapphire blue, with rhinestones and crystals going from the shoulders and narrowing at the end. </p><p>She faced the audience with a hoop in her right hand. Kakashi settled on his seat, remembering she had told him it was her favorite. The music came on. It was soft and fluid, a sharp contrast to the percussion of Earth. </p><p>With her left hand, she drew her left leg straight up, forming a split while standing. She put the hoop in her foot. It moved around the arch even as she held every other part of her body still. She switched her grip on her leg and turned her hips. She was now in profile to the audience, her leg behind her in a straight line and the hoop still spinning. After a couple of seconds, she put her torso to her leg, hands on the floor. And then she shifted her balance to her hands. Keeping her legs in a split, she went into a handstand without wavering, legs now parallel to the ground. The hoop kept moving around her foot. Slowly, she lowered herself until her chest touched the ground. The leg with the hoop went straight up and the other went all the way to in front of her and beyond her head, body forming a loop. Kakashi winced. She went back to the handstand with splits.</p><p>Hikari bent the leg without a hoop and arched her back, going into a bridge with the other leg drawn straight up, still holding the hoop. The leg on the floor left the ground, showing off that it didn't actually hold any of her weight. She held the arch handstand effortlessly for a couple of seconds. She put her foot back again on the floor and shifted her weight to it at the same time she drew up. She was back on her starting position, leg up in a split and hoop spinning around her foot. </p><p>She drew the hoop off her hand and threw it up. More than eight meters up. Kakashi mused that the bridge wasn't above the stage not only to accommodate Arata's number, but Hikari's too. She turned while the hoop came down, and then did a front walkover. The hoop went into her hands and torso as she went down, got held by the arch of her back as her legs completed the walkover and back to her arms as she straightened. </p><p>Hikari threw it up again, doing a round-off and then moving into a somersault. The hoop came down. She trapped it with her tucked in body before continuing the somersault and landing cleanly, immediately going into a pirouette.</p><p>When she once again faced the audience, she put it on her waist and it spun as if she was doing hoola hoop, but without moving a centimeter more than she had to. She put her hands up. Someone behind her, and Kakashi would guess they were standing in the connection where the lights didn't hit them, threw a hoop at her. It went into her hands and then down to her waist. She made one of the hoops go down to her lower legs, the other still on her waist, her arms still straight up. The next thrown hoop landed on her hands. Hikari moved all the hoops to her waist and caught another one. And then she spun around the stage with the four hoops. As if she grew bored with them, she tossed them off, leaving her with only one. She glanced up just as a ribbon came flying from the connection, handle first. With the hoop held in her hands, she knocked the handle forwards so it went ahead of her with more momentum than it had been thrown. She then threw her hoop behind her. It caught the tail of the ribbon and knocked its course off once more. This time, it came back to her. She caught the handle, end first. The tail of the ribbon miraculously didn't tangle with the hoop, and Hikari now had her other apparatus in hand. The transition had been beautiful and fluid.</p><p>The violin and harp's notes came quicker, picking up their rhythm. Hikari did the same. </p><p>She turned, ribbon making waves and loops and curves. She pirouetted, one leg extended in front of her at a ninety degree angle and one arm ahead, drawing coils. Kakashi wondered how it didn't tangle with her foot or leg as she completed five turns. Coming out, she did five jumps, doing a circle around the stage with the ribbon under her legs on the leaps. </p><p>She pointed the handle straight up, which she'd told him not to do or it'd knot, drew coils into the air, and then released the handle straight up. The ribbon continued to spin around her body while her other hand caught it. She didn't pause, already sliding into chaînés and crossing to one end of the stage. Hikari put the handle down. She went into a walkover, grabbing the handle with her foot as she came up and throwing it forwards. It streaked to the other end of the circle. Hikari caught the tail and drew two wide circles in front of her before releasing it. The handle came back. Hikari caught it and threw it again. This time she did go after it, grabbing the handle in the highest point of a split jump. </p><p>She did some pirouettes, ending with her body facing the opposite side of the stage, and threw again. She followed doing one-handed cartwheels and not stopping. This time, she caught the handle while upside down in one of her cartwheels. When she came up from it, she did some spins to the other edge of the circle, faced the opposite end and threw one final time. She did several chaînés while following the satin before sliding into a split and catching the ribbon. </p><p>Hikari drew coils, the satin around her hiding her torso from view as she went backwards in an arch. She let the length of the ribbon around her waist settle and held the position a few beats after the music had come to a close. </p><p>The lights went off. Immediately, Kakashi faced the rhythmic expert, ready to snarl at him if he said something stupid. </p><p>Kakashi blinked. The man was facing the back of his seat, scrambling up with hasty grace and dropping in front of Akio. He leaned forwards and declared. "You're passing her. I don't care about the next three numbers, you're passing her."</p><p>When Akio remained silent, the expert grasped his shoulders and shook them. "You're passing her. Her discipline is rhythmic and yet she demonstrated balancing and minor contortion with the hoop. And then she added three more. She held four. Four."</p><p>"Hikari added minor tumbling, too. Rhythmic doesn't have round-offs or somersaults." The trampoline expert added, "She taught herself those with the hoop."</p><p>"Yes!" The expert stopped shaking Akio in favor of leaning closer to him. Kakashi thought if this happened in a shinobi clan, the poor expert would be down on the floor. Akio just leaned back slightly so they weren't so close. "And that switch to ribbon is not something taught in individual rhythmic. Even in group, it's one of the most challenging ones. And she did it. And then she went and did a near flawless routine with the ribbon. Did you see all the throws without visual control?"</p><p>"The pirouettes were good. No hopping, very minor trembling in some." The dancer added. "She ended with the music, too. Not one second off."</p><p>When the rhythmic expert made to shake him again, Akio threw back his head and laughed. The sound reminded him of Hikari. "I liked it, too, Ryu. Thank you for asking. Her skill shone through. It was a beautiful choreography and very well executed."</p><p>"Oh," Ryu blinked and looked at his hands. They were still on his Head's shoulders. He awkwardly patted them. "Good. Yeah. I'm just going to..." </p><p>He slid back into his seat, face red but a proud glint in his eye. Kakashi caught his eye and gave him a short nod. </p><p>Kakashi heard Sasuke's envelope tear and him unfolding the note. He leaned back a little and glanced over casually. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sasuke-kun,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I asked you what Fire was to you, and your answer resonated with the Fire kyokuba-dan's. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As Masaru-senpai said in the beginning, this is our truth. Maybe some of it echoes yours. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>If mom hasn't already done so, please ask her to explain the deal between the star and the human.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your friend,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hikari</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi frowned. He'd thought its only function was to connect the five elements together. He sighed. If anything, this performance proved that Hikari layered meanings within meanings. </p><p>Sasuke hesitated before turning. He didn't say anything, instead waiting for Kotone notice him. A smart way of not having to address Kotone by name without honorific. If he were one of his ninken, Kakashi would give him a treat for it. </p><p>"Yes, Uchiha-san?"</p><p>"Hikari said I could ask you to explain the deal in the story."</p><p>Kotone's eyes went briefly to Sasuke's fingers clutching the envelope, but Sasuke didn't relinquish his hold. She then traded a glance with her husband, but he only shook his head. She turned back to Sasuke.</p><p>"I apologize. I assumed you understood what they were referring to. What do you," and her gaze included Team 10, "know about the formation of Fire's kyokuba-dan?"</p><p>There was silence and genin glancing at each other and back again. Shikamaru shifted. "Hikari said there was just one kyokuba-dan in the Warring States Period, and it broke off as the Hidden Villages were formed."</p><p>Kotone nodded, as if this was basic information. Which it wasn't, not to him. Kakashi wondered if this was something he skipped over by graduating in a year. But the leaders from the Ino-Shika-Cho clans were listening intently, so he guessed it was just history lost to shinobi. Kotone waited for Sasuke to shake his head before speaking up. </p><p>"It was a time of warfare, and we were nomadic. Your clans survived because they could defend themselves if they were attacked. How do you think the kyokuba-dan survived?"</p><p>"By not being attacked?" Ino said haltingly. </p><p>"Yes, but how did we ensure whoever thought of attacking would lose more than they'd gain from such an action?"</p><p>"With secrets," this came from Shikaku, his commander's gaze sharp and assessing. </p><p>Kotone nodded. "We held the secrets of all the countries, and we threatened to release them if they ever hired shinobi to attack us."</p><p>"You never dealt with shinobi secrets," Shikamaru figured out. "But by holding the ones of those who wielded shinobi as their weapons, you were protected."</p><p>Kotone grimaced. "Mostly."</p><p>She let the word hang heavily among them before picking up the thread. </p><p>"The dream of Konoha's founders was two-fold. For one, to be able to pick and choose what jobs they would take. For another, to protect their children. Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara came to the kyokuba-dan and explained their dream, knowing we were at our most ruthless when it came to protecting our lights." </p><p><em>'The vileness endangered our lights.'</em> Kakashi remembered Hikari saying, and a shiver went down his spine. Hikari had been talking of children. Between the founding and now, something had made the kyokuba-dan retreat.</p><p>"We listened to their truths, and they offered us a deal. In exchange for going with them, for holding the balance, and offering our beauty, they'd give us their own beauty: protection and a home. A place to return to after tours, somewhere to educate and raise our children in peace."</p><p>It was a brilliant move, a triangle of checks and balances. The daimyo and court would hesitate to take action against shinobi because they protected those who held their secrets. If the shinobi went back on their deal, then the kyokuba-dan could strike back via the daimyo, and from what he'd heard of Hikari in Waves, the merchants and businessmen. In exchange, the daimyo's secret holders resided within his Land, affording him some measure of control. Three parties protected from the other two sides. </p><p>"The wandering star let itself fall," Shikamaru recalled. "You agreed, then."</p><p>"Yes. Some families saw the dream echoed in theirs and let themselves be tied down, made flesh."</p><p>"Were you allies?" Sasuke asked abruptly. "With the Uchihas."</p><p>"Not more and not less than with other clans." Kotone watched Sasuke sink down a little and added, "I think, at that time, we were both too proud, too wary, and too unwilling to explain our differences. We were cordial. But look around you, Uchiha-san. Today, a great part of the audience is shinobi. Hikari-chan is sharing with you our truths, our art. Things can change."</p><p>Sasuke nodded and turned back to the stage, sliding his envelope to one of his pockets. The lights dimmed. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was fire that led them on, candles and lanterns lighting the way to the bonfire by the cliff. The star and guide settled down near the flickering flames and rubbed their hands together so warmth seeped into their bones. </em>
</p><p><em>The flames shone in all their glory and illuminated the dancers' linked hands. The blaze leapt and climbed up, a crackling and</em> <em>smoldering inferno. Blazing, growing, and beckoning closer. The hungry creature roared and devoured the dancers. It rolled them around its fire tongue and spit them out,</em> <em>exhaling out embers and sparks. The artists came out, clothes scorched and sending black smoke towards the sky but burning brighter than ever. They ignited the night as they moved, for the flames burned inside their skin. They were wildfire in their own right. </em></p><p>
  <em>Passion lies inside all of us. Perhaps crackling playfully, maybe roaring and rampaging. Perhaps simmering, maybe eager to explode. Let your inspiration light the ever burning fire. Feed the flame's appetite and be consumed. Set yourself ablaze. </em>
</p><p><em>Do not giggle behind a dainty hand. Cackle with glee.</em> <em>Do not cry. Weep your sorrows.</em></p><p>
  <em>Desire, instead of wishing. Leap, instead of jumping. Dance every step of the way. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Experience rapture. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Challenge yourself. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love. Make that risky choice and be rewarded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Create.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Be fierce, be tender, be curious. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Learn. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Grasp your choices, your dreams, and your passion in your hands. They are yours, and no one else's. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Make of it what you will. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The stage was illuminated again, and there was some sort of fabric hanging from the ceiling and to the stage, making a U with tails that hanged all the way down.</p><p>"You approved this, Akio!?" Kotone hissed. </p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Our daughter is not an aerialist." And Kakashi liked her a little bit more. He had thought this would be one of Arata's again, leaving one more for Hikari and then finishing the seventh together. If the fabric meant the both of them... he didn't like it. Like Kotone, he, too, didn't want to see Hikari moving ten meters above ground. There wasn't even a net, like with the trapeze number. </p><p>"She isn't, and I promise I cleared every move we'll see even if I let them keep the choreography a secret. I discarded about half of their list, Kotone, and I made them change the apparatus," he reassured. "It's a modified cloud swing, with silk instead of soft rope. Even if something goes wrong, she'll have a chance to catch herself."</p><p>Kakashi liked Hikari's father less than before because that was not how you reassured someone. Even he knew that. Pakkun would be shaking his head. The man must have caught his wife's expression because he added, "They never thought they'd get to perform together. This is the only chance they'll get. They deserve to display everything they know, and Hikari-chan does know aerial and Hand to Hand."</p><p>"We did say he hadn't done cradle," Arata's mother remarked. </p><p>"Oh, no," Shikamaru turned to look at them with wide, horrified eyes. "I know what cradle is. You mean he's going to toss her from the swing."</p><p>"He'll also catch her," Arata's father added hurriedly as everyone mirrored Shikamaru's expression. "Don't worry, Kotone-sama, Shikamaru-kun, umm... everyone. He'll catch her. And the story is talking about passion, partnership, and bravery. What displays more trust than someone who didn't choose aerial arts being her partner's flyer?" Seeing he hadn't convinced anyone he slumped over a bit. "It's also starting. They're coming out now."</p><p> </p><p>They came into view, on opposite sides of the stage, each walking until they were within arm's reach of one of the tails. They had changed outfits again, and both wore one-pieces. Kakashi had only seen Gai wearing a skin-tight unitard, and the difference from it to this was like night and day. Hikari's was mostly skin colored, with only red stripes running up her legs, around her torso and hips, and in a line up to her wrist. It looked like she was wearing nothing but strings of fire. Arata's was black, fading to deep garnet at the collar and with flames made of purple and red rhinestones decorating his arms. </p><p>Each grasped one of their tails and made their way up unhurriedly but in perfect symmetry. They did splits, and inversions, and small drops, and wrappings, and un-ravelings. They hung suspended from only their hands, from only the tail around their shoulders, from only small supports. They made shapes and traveled up with their bodies both horizontal and vertical to the ground. Finally, after one of their drops, they began to make their way up more quickly, pulling themselves up with their feet. </p><p>"Warn them, Akio!" Kotone ordered.</p><p>"What? Oh, yes. They're going to fall."</p><p>Kakashi's eye widened. Shikaku stood halfway up. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji froze. From one of the Naras closer to the stage, a shadow shot out, heading towards the stage.</p><p>"They're strapped in!" Kotone hurried to explain. "The fall is going to be controlled, but it'll look like they'll hit ground. They won't."</p><p>Shikaku sat down again. The genin unfroze. Kakashi breathed. Shikaku signaled and the shadow retreated. </p><p>"Yes. Sorry. I was watching how they wrapped, but Kotone's right. It's a simple one, even eight-year-olds do it. Just not from that height."</p><p>No one tore their eyes off of the two on stage. They had reached ultimate height and stood facing each other. And then they leapt backwards, bodies drawing an arc. An arc that stretched over nine meters down. No one breathed as they free-fell. Kakashi almost moved to the stage, until he saw the knot on their ankles. Sure enough, when they were a meter away from crashing into the ground head first, the silk pulled taut and they hung there suspended. Then they reached down to the remaining tail and twisted it so they were spinning. Because of the momentum, it wasn't only in their own axis, but also around each other. They reached out every now and again to link arms and spin together. </p><p>When they stopped, they diverged for the first time. Hikari's feet touched the ground while Arata quickly made his way up. He reached the cradle and sat there. He let himself fall until he swung upside down, the swing settling where his legs met his hips and his legs extended to the sides. He took Hikari's tail and gathered it all up until it made a U. Hikari moved up to the U and did an inversion, so she was laying face-down on it, body parallel to the ground. Arata gathered the silk up and Hikari's body twisted, going up until she could reach and grasp his hands. She released the tails, only danging from Arata's grip. </p><p>What proceded then was something Kakashi would try to banish from his memory. Seeing his student be tossed, caught, thrown again, caught one-handed, caught from her ankle and doing a split was not fun. It looked impressive, and Kakashi would have been impressed by the sheer bravery of the act if not for the fact that one of the artists was his student. Not even when she wasn't being hurled was it a gentle sight. Once, Hikari even hung parallell to ground, held up only by Arata's hold on her neck and and back of her thighs. </p><p>Finally, Hikari reached for one of the tails and Arata for the other. He quickly wrapped them around himself and proceded to do one twisting fall to the ground. Once he was standing away from the apparatus, Hikari pulled both of the tails together. She wrapped them around her torso until it the whole length was around her. She stood completely parallel to the stage floor and opened her legs wide, making them form one line. Her hand on her waist removed some of its pressure and then Hikari was travelling down the length of the silk, legs spinning like windmills. Finally, she reached the last meter and hooked the back of her knee over the silk to stop her descent. Arata reached for her, holding her in a princess carry. </p><p>It was a strangely gentle and safe pose to end with. It made the piece more striking. Hikari had trusted Arata, and the trust had been rewarded. She was safe and down in the ground once more.</p><p>The lights dimmed.</p><p> </p><p>"Hikari once told me that aerialists were crazy and singers were scary," Shikamaru blurted out, face white. "I laughed and thought it troublesome, but Hikari has never lied to me. I should have known not to laugh."</p><p>Yoshino reached over and smacked him. "Shikamaru!"</p><p>The boy turned, embarrassed, to Arata's parents and Hikari's mom. "I apologize, I-"</p><p>Kotone waved her hand, brushing off the apology. "No need. We've heard Hikari's truth before."</p><p>Arata's parents nodded before reassuring, "We know aerial is not for everyone."</p><p>Shikamaru relaxed. </p><p>Akio leaned forwards. "Shikamaru-kun, Hikari-chan's immediate family is either an aerialist or a singer." Kakashi realized that both couples thought their kids were as good as siblings. "Except me. What other truths has she shared?"</p><p>The boy fidgeted.</p><p>"Am I the only sane one?" Hikari's father was almost preening, clearly smug.</p><p>Everyone turned to look at Shikamaru. He turned to look at Kotone, who nodded and smiled ecouragingly. "Ah, she said you had chosen to marry a singer, which made you the craziest of them all." </p><p>There was a beat of silence. Two. And then the experts, Kotone, and Arata's parents were laughing hysterically. Akio looked very put-off. </p><p>"You married a singer," Arata's father gasped out. "And the best thing you can do is 'They're going to fall'?"</p><p>"It's a wonder Kotone-sama hasn't filed for a divorce," Arata's mother teased. "No respect for Language."</p><p>Akio groaned. Kakashi turned his attention back to his own row.</p><p>"How can there be another two numbers?" Ino asked. "They've done all their specialties, dance, and aerial. What else can there be left? They've completed the elements. What do you think, Shikamaru?"</p><p>Shikamaru shook his head. "I don't know."</p><p>"I think I do," Shikaku said lazily from behind him. "We told Hikari there were seven transformations. We've seen five."</p><p>Realization dawned upon the genin. </p><p>"Yang and yin," Chouji pointed out. </p><p>"But what else can they do?" Ino asked. Kakashi wanted to know the same thing. Hikari had done three numbers back to back. What else could they do?</p><p>Shikaku shrugged. The lights dimmed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The sun shined brightly once more when the star decided to speak up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I have listened to your words and traversed your lands. You have upheld your part of the bargain and have yet to state your wish. What can I give you that you couldn't otherwise get?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The human smiled and told the star it was now its turn. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The star was confused. Its turn to do what?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'To create, of course!' The human answered. 'I've shown you my truths. We are made of the elements: breath, instincts, flesh, sweat, and soul. When you add motion, what do you get?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The star looked up at the sky and pondered it. What came with movement and before creation? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chaos. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was in the midst of chaos that potential was born. It was in its throes that change arose. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You had to dip into the uproar, the turbulence, the unrealized, and the confusion of sheer potentiality to emerge with something new.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chaos. Sinuous elegance. Raw dissonance. Powerful vibrancy. Mysterious contortion. Irregular clamors. Secret reflections. Cacophony. Generation. Asymmetry. Friction. Chaos. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The star looked at its hands, its body, its medium, and moved until the night fell.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Instead of illuminating the stage, the lights went out. Kakashi couldn't see anything, but he could hear some of the kids moving around, whispering excitedly. It only took a minute for the lights to come back up, illuminating the stage and the bridge. Kakashi scanned the first rows. Fifteen kids were missing. </p><p>When the music started, a veritable explosion of music and instruments, Kakashi saw why. His student and her partner were nowhere to be found, but the fifteen missing kids and teenagers were up there. </p><p>Kakashi had trouble knowing where to look. Until now, the narration, the lights, and the artists themselves let you know where your attention should be. But now, the stage was busy. </p><p>People were leaping over one another, groups doing circles that crossed and interchanged people. The littlest kids were doing cartwheels while expertly moving around the other people to avoid crashing. The teenagers were doing a spectacle of walking, sprinting and racing each other while in handstands. </p><p>Pairs were practicing throws or balancing one on the other. Trios were spinning in sync. Kakashi found that if you didn't actually focus on one particular group, then you could see they had a strange pattern as a group. The positions on stage formed shapes. Simple spirals, a trifecta of circles, a perfect square, a handful of triangles, etc. </p><p>And then they came onto the bridge. Hikari was wearing a purple leotard with a short skirt. Arata was wearing black pants and lined purple mesh. Both had spirals of rhinestones dusting the fabric. Instead of joining the fast pace of the ones below, they moved to a single instrument of all of the ones that were playing. It was measured but unpredictable, stopping when it did and starting up with it again. It was sharp when every number before had been spun to merge one move with the next. Kakashi noticed that, when they did move, they were doing more complicated versions of what went on underneath them. </p><p>The beat wound down. The fifteen merged, the youngest six in two pyramids while the rest were in the middle crafting a much more complicated structure. Hikari and Arata had frozen above. The oldest arranged themselves as bases, and it slowly took shape. It was a half-finished triangle, the top nowhere to be seen. And then Arata and Hikari pulled themselves up to stand in the railings. Arata stood in the center of the stage, above everyone, and made room for Hikari between his legs. He grasped one of the support beams overhead. Hikari turned so she faced the audience, put her arms up, and took one step forward. She fell. Arata caught her hand with one of his, the other hanging on for support. Hikari opened her legs to the sides wide but not in a split. </p><p>Kakashi's brain put the picture together. Although Hikari and Arata were all the way to the back of the stage, they were in perfect position to finish the picture. Hikari's legs formed the widest part of a triangle, followed by her torso and then her hands clasped together and in one of Arata's. She was the top of the pyramid, and Arata was literally putting her on top. They held the position there as the song stopped.</p><p>The lights dimmed but the ones on stage didn't disappear, letting the artists see what they were doing as they came down from their pyramids.</p><p> </p><p>"So, this is where the favors were going," the dancer mused. </p><p>"This was stunning. Most of the moves they came up with together and taught were there," the trampoline expert said, matter-of-factly.</p><p>"You're just glad your discipline was represented," rhythmic shot out. </p><p>"Of course. You hoped yours was, too."</p><p>The rhythmic expert shook his head. "Not really. I know this was supposed to be about chaos, but it would be a disaster to put rhythmic or aerial apparatus on that number."</p><p>The experts paused to imagine it and grimaced.</p><p>"Adding the kids was genius. They embody potential."</p><p>"I don't think this was Hikari-chan's choreography," Kotone mused. </p><p>"It was trick after trick," Arata's mother agreed. </p><p>"Arata did this one," his father concluded. </p><p>Kakashi glanced at the sound of an envelope ripping. It was Shikamaru. Kakashi's sharp eyes caught 'Before the last number' and he almost snorted. Trust Hikari to not even give away how many numbers there would be. </p><p>Shikamaru unfolded his note and stopped. He then looked for something else in the envelope before drawing back. </p><p>"What does Hikari say? I really don't know what else they can possibly do."</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>"Shikamaru!" Ino complained loudly. "Tell us!" She demanded. </p><p>"Literally nothing, Ino." He showed her the blank page. </p><p>Confusion started turn into disappointment. </p><p>"Shikamaru-kun," Kotone called out, voice gentle and soft. "Perhaps she hoped the next number would say everything there is to say."</p><p>He didn't look very convinced, glancing halfheartedly at the envelope again, looking for something he'd missed. </p><p>"I know what the next number is," Kotone added. Everyone but her husband turned to look sharply at her. "It is the one they've spent the most time planning. More than two months, even. It's also the one she's most worried of how it's going to be received. Perhaps that's why she couldn't find words. She's of Movement, yes? She'll show you instead."</p><p>She then turned to Shikaku. "They mean no offence, and I personally think it's a stunning piece. Just know it's meant as evocation and not imitation."</p><p>Shikaku frowned but nodded, clearly not understanding her meaning but willing to keep it in mind.</p><p>The lights dimmed and Masaru came on stage. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The star panted heavily, exhausted but proud. It leaned against the human and steadied its breathing, taking every new inhale slowly before releasing it into the still night. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Is it done?' the human's voice asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The star looked at their art and frowned. 'No. It's missing something.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The human smiled gently. 'Some pieces are never fully complete.' They stood up, dusted their clothes off, and bid them farewell. 'I hope we'll meet again someday.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'You're leaving? But it's not finished! I haven't granted your wish.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Of course you have. I have now seen just what a star can create. That was my wish. Like I said, it is now your turn. Continue to create under the light of the moon. Go where your spirit takes you, even into the unknown. Polish your craft. Seek knowledge, unearth truths. Put dark ink into blank pages and song into silence. Dream under the starry skies. Sleep soundly, sleep calmly, sleep safely in the gentle night. With sunlight creation started, and by moonlight it will continue. Farewell.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And so he left.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The star, now made human, stood alone on the rooftop. She turned to her art and softened its curves, honed its edges until they were razor-sharp. She pulled the pieces together into one cohesive unit, made it flexible so it could endure, and breathed intention into it. Calm settled into her and, tired, she made to rest, face turned towards the night sky. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And so once more a human laid down on a rooftop and wished upon a star. </em>
</p><p>Masaru allowed the words to drift, the story coming to a close and closing the cycle. Kakashi thought he'd leave the stage, let the final number continue, but his voice came once more. It was less melodic but no less powerful. No longer a bard, but an artist giving a warning.</p><p>
  <em>From chaotic night the stars are born, and behind every star a dream hides.</em>
</p><p><em>This is the truth as we know it, the truth of our world. Perhaps you hold it, too. Or perhaps, to you, this is the truth of a world of make-believe.</em> He smiled softly, dark red dusted with gold stretching and giving life to his features.<em> But what wonderful world that would be. Its only limit is the fear that chains imagination down.</em> His smile turned sharper, the red ressembling blood rather than a rose. <em> "Let us not forget. A muse is not a gentle force, and it demands to be set free. </em></p><p> </p><p>The lights went once more completely out, but this time they didn't go on again. Instead, a screen was erected down from the bridge. A light shone behind that, making the screen the only thing they could see. They all saw the point when the music, a sweet and slow piece in only piano, started and a dancer came in. They could only see her silhouette. It was a young girl, or at least she made a small figure on the screen. She was pirouetting or just spinning with her arms out. Her movements were clumsy, as if she were still learning how to move with complete control over her body. </p><p>Behind her, other people and came into the scene. Some joined their silhouettes and formed buildings, others merely drifted in and out of the scene dancing, walking, or doing some sort of trick. Kakashi realized he was looking at the kyokuba-dan. How clever, to create the stage, the actors, and the props with their own bodies. They rolled out, revealing the secret of how they had achieved it.</p><p>Another group of dancers rolled in and settled their bodies into the shapes of trees. A forest. A boy came into scene, hair pulled back like the Nara's typically did. Kakashi blinked, realizing what Kotone had meant. Hikari had left no note with Shikamaru, choosing instead to show them meeting each other, becoming friends, and going to the Academy together with plays of silhouettes. With shadows.  </p><p>The dancers did the sweet story of two kids becoming best friends, sometimes getting angry at each other and sometimes waiting for the other to be able to play incredible justice. They rolled in, made the shapes, held them to tell the snapshot of the story, and then rolled out, showing just how they had created the scene with their bodies. It involved positioning, clothes being pulled, and odd balancing. </p><p>It was a beautiful gesture to the Nara clan. Through movement and art they told the story. But they were also using shadows. Kotone's comment now made sense. It was really being told with silhouettes but evoking their family's technique.</p><p>Finally, the friends graduated and the piano wound down. The screen went dark, but the piano still played although very very softly.</p><p>Shikaku made to say something.</p><p>Kotone hushed him with a whisper of 'Not yet.'.</p><p>The screen lighted up again. On one side was a circle. Inside of it, a braid was being woven. On the other side stood a group of people. They shifted and suddenly they, too, were forming a symbol. The Nara symbol. Not the simple version, but a circle with multiple lines curving inside it. They held their positions as the piano stopped. </p><p>The emblem of the Nara clan shifted, people retreating until it was only one vertical line inside of the circle. The lights didn't dim one last time. With the emblems still in place, the screen started to lift. Arata stood sideways, arm crossing his body so his wrist could draw a circle with a ribbon similar to Hikari's, creating the circle around him. </p><p>The kyokuba-dan's own circle was actually an aerial hoop, the braid woven with aerial silks. Hikari was inside, laying on the hoop, her profile to them. Her torso and legs curved back to follow the curve of the hoop and not disrupt the circle's silhouette. It looked like an upside-down bridge, her arms back and holding onto the hoop. </p><p>Once the screen was up, they both released their poses and made their way to the center of the stage. </p><p>The ones from the previous number joined them on stage, followed by who he could only assume had been the silhouettes in the final number, and, finally, Masaru. He handed Hikari and Arata a microphone. The whole group bowed or curtsied and then left the pair on stage. </p><p>They stepped forward.</p><p>"Those who have come before us have told beautiful tales on stage," Arata stated. "We hope to have done them justice."</p><p>Hikari continued, "Those who will come after us will tell beautiful stories on stage. It is our wish to continue to help them pave their own way."</p><p>Together, they addressed them one last time. "We thank you for allowing us to show you our world."</p><p>They bowed, and the curtain came down. </p><p> </p><p>Silence reigned and then Kotone stood up and started clapping. As if that were the signal, applause rang out. Kakashi made his way to his feet. Every row stood up. He turned. Shikamaru was nearly in tears, but no one was saying anything to him. Chouji just patted him in the back and offered him some chips. Ino clutched her pot between her elbow and body so she had her arms free to clap. Even Sasuke was standing. </p><p>"Kakashi-san." Kakashi turned to Hikari's father. "How did she do, in your opinion?"</p><p>He blinked. "Excuse me?"</p><p>"We're putting our deliberation together. Not that there's anything in doubt at this point, but still. Your voice should be heard. You're her sensei, after all."</p><p>"Ah." He paused, not knowing what to say. "I didn't know even half of the things I saw were possible. I didn't know she could do what she did today."</p><p>Akio smiled wide. "That's the point of a kyokuba-dan performance. Thank you for the high praise."</p><p>He, Kotone, and the experts strode backstage. </p><p>Kakashi shifted his weight and followed the crowd as everyone started to head out of the building. </p><p>Once outside, Kakashi saw it was nearing dusk. The path they had walked to the building was illuminated with tiny fairy lights. He smiled. He thought it was Hikari's doing, making sure the beauty didn't end with the final number, but until you stepped outside the kyokuba-dan. </p><p>Before long, Hikari and Arata came out, still in their last costume. The first one to make it to them was actually Shikamaru, which surprised Kakashi. He hadn't known any Nara could move that quickly. He managed it, though, nearly making his friend crash to the ground with the force of his hug. From his position, Kakashi couldn't hear what he said, but Hikari was smiling and hugging him back. Ino and Chouji respectfully stood back as Shikaku and Yoshino congratulated the performers warmly. Yoshino even tugged Hikari into a hug, which the girl returned after a moment of shock. Then she was passed to Shikaku, who gave her a brief embrace before passing her over to Ino. The couple made their way over to where Kakashi and Sasuke were standing. They all watched the blonde pull Hikari into a very uncomfortable-looking hug, as the pot was still being clutched by Ino. Chouji smiled widely at her and congratulated her.</p><p>"You're Hikari-senpai's sensei!" A childish voice rang out. He looked down. A little girl in a pink costume stared up at him, violet hair contrasting against her skin. Was she Arata's sister? </p><p>"I am," he remarked haltingly. </p><p>"Are you of Theater?"</p><p>Kakashi blinked. "Excuse me?"</p><p>"Masks are Theater's symbol. Is that why you choose to wear a mask off stage?"</p><p>Kakashi remained silent, too stunned and miserable as he heard Shikaku's choked off laugh. </p><p>The child continued, un-bothered by his silence. "Or maybe you think the whole world is a stage!"</p><p>Yoshino slapped Shikaku's chest, trying to get him to quiet down. </p><p>"Aimi-chan," Hikari's familiar voice greeted as she came to stand behind her, grin in her face and a sparkle in her eyes. Kakashi was glad she was here. Now he could just congratulate her and leave before he killed his commander by ridicule. "I don't think Kakashi-sensei sees life as a play. He's told me it's a road." </p><p>Maybe he wasn't so glad she was here, now that he thought about it. </p><p>"A road!?" the girl exclaimed, peering up at him as if he was the most interesting thing she'd seen today. "And what do you do in it? Do you walk it? Do you run it?"</p><p>"He gets lost," Sasuke drawled, arms crossed over his chest. </p><p>Kakashi decided Naruto was his favorite genin. </p><p>The girl stopped bouncing. "Lost? You need to stay in place if you get lost and there's no one around to ask for a way home," she said with all the authority and wisdom a child her age could muster. "And someone will come find you!"</p><p>Finally, his student interrupted. "Aimi-chan, it's Kakashi-sensei's choice, right? What would you do with your road?"</p><p>The child pondered it for all two seconds. "I'll cartwheel it!"</p><p>"That sounds great. Arata is over there, if you want to cartwheel to him."</p><p>The child waved up at him, apparently not put off by him only saying four words in their conversation. "Bye, Hikari-senpai's sensei! Bye, Hikari-senpai's teammate!" And then she was off, heading for the lavender-haired boy. </p><p>"That wasn't very nice, Hikari-chan," Kotone reprimanded. </p><p>Kakashi felt a bit vindicated until he realized she was staring at the upcoming reunion. The little girl did indeed cartwheel up to Arata, and then she launched herself at him. Not expecting the attack, tired, and a civilian, the teenager went down. </p><p>"I can't feel my arms, mom, and I'm blaming Arata. He chose aerial, after all."</p><p>"Hikari-chan," Yoshino interrupted. "We thought something like this would happen, so we brought you something."</p><p>She handed out two presents. Kakashi's eyes narrowed. Hikari hadn't said he needed to bring one. Did he have to?</p><p>Hikari beamed before calling out for Arata. He made his way over, no add-on clinging to him.</p><p>"Hatake-san, Uchiha-san, thank you for coming," He inclined his head before turning to the Nara couple. He and Hikari reached out for the boxes and opened them. They were jars with anti-inflammatory inside. </p><p>"Thank you!" Hikari beamed. She turned to her partner. "This stuff is great. It means no ice bath."</p><p>"Thank you," Arata bowed and then made his excuses, heading over to his parents again.</p><p>Hikari turned back to him and Sasuke, more serious now. </p><p>Kakashi put a hand on the top of her head. "Great job, Hikari. I had never seen something like it. Thank you for the invitation."</p><p>She beamed, eyes sparkling and smile stretching her mouth. "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei. For coming. For listening. For everything."</p><p>Kakashi eye-smiled, uncomfortable. Seeming to sense this, she turned to Sasuke. </p><p>"I'm really glad you came, Sasuke-kun. Thank you."</p><p>Sasuke nodded. "You invited me."</p><p>Hikari continued to smile. "What did you think of it?"</p><p>The boy took his time answering. Finally, he settled on, "It was elegant."</p><p>Hikari's eyes widened and she reached out to Sasuke's shoulder, pulling him to her. It was more a sharing of space and a press of shoulders than a hug. "Thank you."</p><p>Sasuke nodded again and moved back after a moment. He put his hand on his pockets. </p><p>Kakashi put his hand in Hikari's head again. "We'll see you tomorrow, alright, Hikari? Don't be late."</p><p>"Yes, Kakashi-sensei."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Writing this was hard. I hope it lives up to your expectations. Half of it hasn't been edited completely.</p><p>When the old woman kisses the sand-portrait and her tears erase the image, the inspiration is from Cernuda's poem Estaba Tendido, of his book Los Placeres Prohibidos. It's not a happy poem, or one of rememberance. (In fact, the first stanza ends with his love being mocked.) The third stanza goes like this:<br/>"Era un cuerpo tan maravilloso que se desvaneció entre mis brazos.<br/>Besé su huella; mis lágrimas la borraron.<br/>Como el agua continuaba fluyendo, dejé caer en ella un puñal, un ala y una sombra."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Do you recommend your teams despite their inexperience? All three have completed the minimum number of missions, so they can qualify. Kakashi?"<br/>"I lead Team 7: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Sakasu Hikari. I, Hatake Kakashi, recommend these three genin for the chunin exams."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>8 DAYS TO CHUNIN EXAMS</p><p> </p><p>Hikari bowed her head to the guard with a smile. "Good afternoon, Nara-san." The other guard came closer. "Nara-san," she greeted him. He nodded back to her. </p><p>"Hikari-chan," the young woman greeted, leaping down to stand in front of her. "My name is Satomi," she said. </p><p>Hikari grinned. Intelligent beauty, beautiful intelligence. It was a gorgeous name for a Nara. </p><p>"And this is my boyfriend, Maen. We're both chunin." </p><p>"It is a pleasure to meet you both."</p><p>"Thank you, Hikari-chan. It was our pleasure to see you yesterday."</p><p>"And ours to host you," Hikari returned. </p><p>Satomi let out a brief laugh and gestured for her to follow her up to join Maen. "We were wondering... just how good is your balance?"</p><p>She cocked her head. "In what sense?" There were many moves and disciplines that required balancing. Some techniques differed. Walking the tight rope wasn't the same as slacklining even if both looked similar.</p><p>"The one you did with your partner."</p><p>"I'm pretty good, but more than half of the difficulty is carried out by the base."</p><p>"How come?" Maen asked.</p><p>"Arata is steady enough for me to do the pose and strong enough to hold it. Once I'm settled in a pose, he ups the level by moving." That didn't mean it wasn't hard on her to keep steady as he shifted positions. However, Arata had to be both strong and flexible, his strength both explosive and steady. </p><p>"It can't be that hard, can it? You're the one upside down and doing the bendy stuff."</p><p>Hikari wasn't surprised by Satomi's impression. The eye tended to be drawn to the flyer, but the whole performance was dependent on the base. A good base could do a semi-decent number with an amateur flyer. A superb flyer could do nothing with a bad base, or one who didn't hold their trust. </p><p>"Would you like to try it?"</p><p>"I... yeah, sure. Go easy on me, Hikari-chan?"</p><p>"Of course. A static hold, no more. Like this, please," She put her hands in front of her shoulders, arms folded to the sides, and palms facing the sky. She then took off her gloves and tugged her shirt off the thumb-holes and down to her wrist. </p><p>Hikari jumped on a raised section to gain height and asked Satomi to stand with her back to her. She bent her torso down and put her hands on Satomi's. Startled brown eyes met hers. Hikari waited for her to grow used to the hold and most of her weight. </p><p>"Ready?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Hikari kicked off and into the handstand. Satomi wavered. Maen came closer, ready to steady them, but there was no need. Hikari shifted her body in the opposite direction, acting as a counterbalance. Satomi regained her center. Hikari moved with her. If she had been a new flyer, they'd have lost the hold twice by now. New bases forgot their correction disrupted the equilibrium again. </p><p>Satomi huffed out a laugh. </p><p>"Take a step," Hikari invited her. </p><p>Even before Satomi's foot left the ground, Hikari had twisted to land on the ground. Satomi's had glanced down before taking the step. Her hand had followed downwards, forcing Hikari to bend her opposite arm awkwardly to keep their palms together. Satomi had tried to correct, disturbing Hikari's balance even more in a one-sided tug of war. </p><p>"My turn," Maen declared, ignoring Satomi's disappointed frown. </p><p>"Of course," Hikari agreed, standing in the raised ledge again. </p><p>She grasped his hands, waited for his signal, and kicked off. As he had watched his girlfriend's attempts, his hold was more confident.</p><p>"Try to remain steady," Hikari said as she started to arch. She went slowly, torso first and then moving both legs behind her head. Thinking he had to act as counterweight, Maen leaned back. But Hikari hadn't shifted her weight towards her legs and didn't need the hold adjusted. Her feet came down on the ground, and she gave a sharp tug so Maen didn't crash into the raised section at his back.</p><p>He thanked her as he regained his footing and let go of her hands. "It feels weirder than I thought."</p><p>Satomi nodded.</p><p>Hikari laughed, amused at the couple. It was a common misconception, thinking Arata only had to bear her weight. She had acted as base a couple of times, with kids much younger and lighter than her. She had no interest in doing it again. The sensation of holding something both heavy and unsteady was indeed strange.</p><p>"Would you like to try again?"</p><p>They glanced at each other before grimacing. </p><p>"We would, Hikari-chan," Satomi said, eyes half-lidded and disappointed. "However, Shikamaru-kun is already in."</p><p>"Yoshino-sama should have your meal ready," Maen remarked. </p><p>She nodded. Shika's mom was strict and liked things done her way and on her time. She was also terrifying when you weren't up to her standards. Hikari had once regretted she wasn't a jonin. Any genin under her would be whipped into shape in the fastest and most effective manner. </p><p>"I get to escort you there," Satomi continued, giving her a lazy smile. "Come on, kid." </p><p>She reached over to put an arm around her shoulders, telegraphing the move. Hikari let her but didn't reach out to mirror her. </p><p>Instead of letting her go at the front door, Satomi led her to the backyard. There was a very long table set up, with people already seated. </p><p>"Our elders wanted to meet you properly." </p><p>Hikari jerked to a halt, but Satomi cheerfully pushed her forwards. </p><p>"I haven't even showered yet, I should -,"</p><p>"No can do, kid. You're already here." Seeing she remained unconvinced, Satomi turned to her. "Hikari-chan, we don't care. Your performance... everything was a thing of wonder. But the last piece moved all of us. Especially the elders. Most of them have fought two wars. Seeing our techniques retaken to show something so beautiful, to represent a new beginning, was... an entire experience. They want to thank you. Kei-kun is my second cousin. I want to thank you, Hikari-chan, for including him. He's been bursting with pride."</p><p>Hikari smiled. Kei was a wonderful addition to Ami's group of friends. He had also gone to every lesson he was invited to, determined to catch up quickly. "And so he should. He worked hard."</p><p>Satomi huffed out a laugh. Shikamaru ambled over to them. She rubbed her back before letting her go with a small push. "Enjoy your meal, Hikari-chan, and come by again when I'm not on guard duty, yeah?"</p><p>Hikari nodded and waved before turning to her best friend. </p><p>Shikamaru gave her a hug, leaning all his weight on her. "They were already here when I got back. There was no time for a nap," he complained.</p><p>Hikari burst out laughing. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru stole Hikari's bowl of broccoli and spinach gomaae, leaving his onsen tamago in its place. Elder Enchu glared at him. Shikamaru ignored him in favor of Hikari's grateful smile. The elder's glare abated, his dark eyes assessing the situation. He'd been one of the few who had wanted to make the meal as fancy as possible. His mother had shot down the idea of serving natto, fugu, and other plates found in the daimyo's court. Hikari would have eaten everything, but she was a very picky eater if she wasn't a guest. She enjoyed exotic spices and teas, but she preferred simple dishes. Dishes even a toddler would eat. Broccoli didn't make the cut.</p><p>It had taken Chouji five weeks to realize Hikari didn't like chips and she was taking them because she thought it meant something to him. Which it did, since Chouji only shared his food with his friends. His friend had made sure he had some sort of fruit in his bentos ever since.</p><p>"Hikari-chan," Elder Enchu started his interrogation. "Are you interested in politics?"</p><p>Shikamaru groaned quietly. What a drag. Across from him, Shikaku hung his head in defeat. When Elder Enchu got going about the need to improve the reputation of the clan via politics, there was no deterrent. They waited for Hikari's answer. Their alliance to the kyokuba-dan had quieted most grumblings. They were a powerhouse who held the daimyo's ear, so this shouldn't be too bad. </p><p>"I doubt my team will ever be considered first for diplomatic missions." A brush of Hikari's shoulder against his told him she knew this wasn't what Enchu was asking. </p><p>Shikamaru's lip curled to one side. He'd complained to Hikari about the troublesome elder once or twice.</p><p>"According to the team sent, Kakashi did a good job in Waves," his father informed her, a small smile in his lips at her antics. </p><p>Hikari smiled, pleased. </p><p>Enchu's lips formed a thin line. </p><p>"The kyokuba-dan knows enough to be able to direct the tides if we wish to," Hikari pacified the elder, "but we're not a regular party in the capital's decision-making."</p><p>"Why not?" Enchu pressed.</p><p>"Because of what we deal with. Generally, a secret spent is worth less than one gone untold." His best friend held the Elder's gaze as she continued. "We're trusted and respected as secret-keepers. The value of secrets can be ephemeral. The value of having kept them is not so easy to disregard."</p><p>"But you can shift the tides," Enchu was unwilling to let this go. </p><p>"If we wish to," she repeated, "and if it doesn't involve internal shinobi business."</p><p>Enchu gestured with his hand for her to keep talking. Hikari's eyebrow arched, but she indulged him. </p><p>"Fire's kyokuba-dan is the strongest," she stated bluntly. "That and its isolation have allowed civilians and shinobi alike to remain ignorant of our role. We hold the balance between shinobi and the daimyo. Konoha has issues to deal with, but it has never had to battle or struggle against its own daimyo. We have upheld our part of the deal. As long as the Hokage doesn't break the terms he and his predecessors have set, we will continue to do so."</p><p>Across from them, his dad shifted in his slouch. "He <em>and</em> his predecessors?"</p><p>"Yes. The kyokuba-dan's deal is re-negotiated each time the hat is passed. We can choose to renew it as is, we can negotiate new terms, or we can refuse to sign."</p><p>That sounded bad to him. Shikamaru poked her in the shoulder. "What happens if you refuse to renegotiate? What is a breach of terms?"</p><p>Hikari shifted. The table had gone silent. Shikamaru poked her again. He wasn't letting this go. </p><p>Finally, his friend turned to him and explained. "The first deal was based on giving us a safe place to raise our children." Shikamaru nodded. Hikari's mom had said as much. "If shinobi ever willfully endanger or harm the kyokuba-dan through their actions or inactions, then they have breached the contract. It's not the only way, but it's the most obvious."</p><p>Without looking away from shifting brown and green, he poked her again insistently. She had answered half.</p><p>"If we refuse to renegotiate," Hikari continued and Shikamaru stopped bothering her so he could listen, "then the kyokuba-dan leaves Konoha and considers we owe no debts towards the village."</p><p>Shiakamru's breath caught. That was more than bad. He'd never considered Hikari could <em>leave</em> Konoha. Ever since she'd enrolled in the Academy, her time away from the village had dwindled down. He moved his knee so it touched hers and forced himself to think it through. Hikari couldn't leave Konoha. Not easily. When someone enrolled in the Academy, they swore allegiance to the village. She'd risk being labeled a missing nin. Shikamaru tensed even more. Staying if the kyokuba-dan ever left would break his best friend. </p><p>Yesterday, Hikari and Arata had made it clear to everyone how much they loved the kyokuba-dan. Shikamaru knew it wasn't the message they had meant to give out to the Naras. They had certainly received the intended one. </p><p>The shadow dance had amazed his clan. Kotone had let them know it had taken months. Shikamaru thought the idea and the forming of shapes had taken far longer. It was a masterpiece, mixing dance and shadows, and ending up with something that was not quite either. They'd made sure the last image was their symbols, side by side, to signify an alliance between equals. It displayed their willingness to mix each party's talents and emerge with something new and unique. That had been more than any Nara, including him, could have thought to hope for. </p><p>They had also asked a Nara child to show what he'd learned from them in a number that showcased potential. From what Kei had told them, they had been ready to trade for it. Kei had been bemused by the fact that they thought <em>he</em> was doing them a favor. <em>They</em> were giving him an honor, asking him to participate in the coming of age performance of the kyokuba-dan heirs. They had trusted Kei to not give away the surprise to his ninja family. Kei was five. A smart five-year-old, and a Nara smart five-year-old at that. But still... Hikari and Arata would have lost nothing by not including him. Kei would have been disappointed, but he'd have understood. Instead, they had taken a big risk to send out the message: this alliance needed no formal contract, no clauses. It was made in good spirit and even better faith. It was wanted and would be treasured. He and everyone in the table had received the message, loud and clear. </p><p>But just like in shoji, the players revealed things about themselves with their moves. Hikari and Arata had made every move about honoring the kyokuba-dan. Kotone had declared it wasn't a scaled down product, and he believed her. He did, but he had also seen her surprise. Arata and Hikari had done something unexpected. Shikamaru had been entranced by the stage, but he'd also made careful note of the other's reactions. It wasn't only those he recognized as of Movement who'd stood up in respect. Every choice had displayed the performing arts at their fullest. Not just their own. </p><p>He was grateful when his father asked the question in his mind. "Hikari-chan, has the Fire kyokuba-dan ever considered leaving the village?"</p><p>There was more forest green mixed in with the brown than warm amber in Hikari's eyes as she turned. "The kyokuba-dan didn't enforce their isolation for no reason, Shikaku-dono." A double negative. <em>The kyokuba-dan enforced their isolation for a reason.</em> She let the words settle before turning to his mother. "Yoshino-sama, Shika said something about mango pudding?"</p><p>Everyone allowed the change of topic, understanding Hikari was done with this line of questioning. </p><p>"Yes, Hikari-chan," his mother smiled. "I made both mango and strawberry."</p><p>"Thank you," Hikari's eyes lit up.</p><p>"You're very welcome," Yoshino replied while shooting a smug look at the elders, who all looked a bit put out. Shikamaru smirked. Even he could soak the gelatin sheets, blend the fruit and sugar, add cream and milk, mix it all together and then place it in the fridge. It was not, by any means of imagination, a sophisticated dessert. Still, they should know better than doubting his mom. </p><p>"You can take it with you and walk the forest for a bit," Shikaku suggested, excusing them both from the table. </p><p>They said their goodbyes and then Hikari entwined their fingers and pulled him towards the kitchen. Shikamaru rolled his eyes but dutifully picked out one of the yellow desserts. Hikari grabbed one of the strawberry ones, and Shikamaru guided them to a beautiful clearing. </p><p> </p><p>His best friend's eyebrow arched in question. Shikamaru nodded. Hikari's spoon dipped into the mango pudding, needing no more invitation. </p><p>"Hikari," he started.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"I don't think most of the kyokuba-dan know the elemental cycle. What was the story for them?"</p><p>"Shika!" She laughed while pushing the pink pudding closer to him, encouraging him to taste it. "Are you asking what they most likely understood, or what Arata and I wanted to transmit?"</p><p>"You and Arata-san," he admitted.</p><p>Hikari frowned. "Shika, art isn't... there's no one single meaning. Every spectator takes something different from it," He nodded. He'd known her since they were four; he knew that. He also knew a lot of artists chose to never explain their craft. "I have no issue in answering any of your questions. It's just," she hesitated. "I don't want to ruin it for you."</p><p>Shikamaru did a double take. "Troublesome. Nothing could ruin it," he said firmly when he realized she was serious. </p><p>"We don't think the same way," she pointed out. </p><p>"That's never been an issue," he shot back. They agreed on the important things. </p><p>"Speaking of, I forgot to thank you," she interrupted. "Ino told me of your C-ranks. You promised me you'd think on what I said, about gender and sex being irrelevant when talking about art and skill. About them being a characteristic that didn't define a personality. About the danger of dismissing someone because of it." He nodded, seeing where she was going. "And you did. You offered something big, Shika, and you made good on it. Thank you."</p><p>"I don't think exactly like you about it," he warned. He'd caught himself a couple of times doing gestures that he'd previously excused as chivalrous or polite but had patronizing undercurrents. He also hadn't done the C-rank that way for Hikari's benefit. It had been the one that required the least amount of effort.</p><p>"As long as you look at someone and see a human being instead of a person chained down by their sex," she shrugged. </p><p>Shikamaru swallowed, thinking his friend overestimated him. He'd prove her right, he decided. Because Hikari, too, had rethought truths. Shikamaru still remembered the first time Hikari had come to him, excited about showing him something - and he now realized she must have traded to be allowed to do so - and his response had been '<em>What a drag</em>'. He could still remember her eyes filling with hurt and her stiff and polite goodbye. He'd gone back the next day, and she'd come out to check if he was there. The next time she offered, he'd made sure he was already standing up and ready to follow her before expressing how troublesome it all was. They had both put in effort to both explain and understand without changing the other.</p><p>"So...?"</p><p>"Fine! I don't think it'll be a perfect fit for what you saw, but I can walk you through our thought process, if you want me to?"</p><p>"Yes." </p><p>"When you look at the sky hoping to be guided by the stars, what's the first thing you see?"</p><p>Shikamaru thought about it. They had learned about Navigation using the night skies in the Academy. "Tsuzumi boshi. An instrument! For Music?"</p><p>"Not really. Percussion is an instrument of Earth, not Fire. It looks like an hourglass, and we started the story talking about time, so it's not a wrong answer. We're nearing the peak of summer. What's the first thing you see?"</p><p>"The Summer Triangle?" It was called the Navigator's Triangle for a reason, and it was as noticeable in the summer sky as Orion in the winter.</p><p>His friend smiled. "The three brightest stars of three different constellations, forming a triangle and guiding home those that look up."</p><p>"The Daimyo, the Hokage, and your mom."</p><p>Hikari nodded. "The story was also about a bargain, both how we do things and how we've done them in the past. And then a journey. You saw seven metamorphosis of being, right?"</p><p>"Yeah. The elements and then yang and yin."</p><p>"I thought you'd see it that way, and we changed some details to make it easy to be seen that way."</p><p>Shikamaru's eyes narrowed. "But it wasn't how you meant it?"</p><p>"We were nomads, Shika. We thought it as the kyokuba-dan's literal journey," Hikari smiled and shuffled to lean on the same tree as him. "Seeing all corners of the world and ending in Fire. And then the last two numbers. For you, yang and yin."</p><p>"And for you?"</p><p>She knocked his shoulder with hers. "Do you want to guess? It's easy."</p><p>Shikamaru paused. Kotone had informed them of the parallels between the deal between the star and the human and the kyokuba-dan and shinobi. A piece of history unknown now to the latter. Hikari was telling him the narration continued from there and until they settled at Fire. Yang and yin. Dynamism and passivity, body and spirit, sun and moon, chaos and creation. Potential and realization. "Do they signify the kyokuba-dan by alluding to art?" </p><p>His friend groaned dramatically, letting herself fall sideways and tipping so she laid on his legs, glaring up at him. "The last number is yours. I know I did an awful job at explaining, but I thought I'd managed to make that much clear."</p><p>He frowned at the thought of the blank piece of paper. </p><p>"The sixth piece did refer to art and to us, showcasing one of the five performing arts in all levels of skill and realization," Hikari explained when the silence stretched. "The last one signified your family and our alliance through our eyes."</p><p>From a nomadic lifestyle to sedentary, then the kyokuba-dan's achievements within Fire, and finally their hopes and reasons for reaching out. It <em>was</em> different from what Shikamaru had guessed, but not really. He'd had the pieces but not the exact sequence. There was one that stuck out.</p><p>"It didn't go back to the beginning in all aspects." The alliance further tethered them to Konoha, pulling them away from returning to a nomadic lifestyle.</p><p>"It was never meant as a circle."</p><p>"But the story..."</p><p>"At the end, were you the same as at the beginning? Did the performance give nothing to you?"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"I think cycles are more like a spiral than a perfect circle. You have to at least gain consciousness with each loop, right?"</p><p>Shikamaru's lips quirked up. That was such a Hikari thing to say - nothing stayed the same, even if you somehow managed to stand in the same place as before.</p><p>"So?" Hikari nudged him. </p><p>"The opposite of ruined. Am I still missing some pieces?"</p><p>"I don't know. Maybe? There were specific details to show our appreciation and respect for other arts, but they won't hold meaning to you."</p><p>"Troublesome. Have I said thank you?" He thought he'd done so, but he couldn't be sure how much he'd said when he'd reached her after the shadow dance. At that point, it had been pure word-vomit.</p><p>"Many times," she reassured him. </p><p>"Can I make a request?"</p><p>"Of course. Are you going to finish your dessert?"</p><p>"Yes. Hands off," he warned her, taking a spoonful of the mango treat and moving it away from her. They could always go back for seconds. He was pretty sure even if they didn't, his dad would sneak Hikari some. After yesterday, Shikaku would agree to buy Hikari her weight in chocolate if she asked. She deserved extra dessert, if only for taking the elder's ambush so gracefully. "No more blank pages." Even with Kotone's reassurances, it had felt awful. It had thrown him off balance. Hikari was thoughtful, taking the time to leave him and Ino a message before going to Waves. He'd gotten used to it. He didn't want to get un-used to it. </p><p>"No more empty notes," she promised before interlacing their fingers. "Sorry. I couldn't find the words, and I needed to start warming up."</p><p>Shikamaru nodded, accepting the apology before noticing something in the periphery. He kept his body loose and relaxed as he squeezed Hikari's hand, a finger stretched to the far-off trees. She took the hint, moving only her eyes. Her breath caught, her hand squeezing his tighter. Both of them admired the young stag, its antlers still coated in velvet. </p><p>Shikamaru smiled. It was the first time a Nara deer had ventured this close to Hikari. He'd seen them before when they'd ventured through the forest, but still too far, too wary to let themselves be seen easily. This one didn't seem to want to come any closer, but neither were its ears flattened. No signs of unease. </p><p>Shikamaru smiled wider.</p><p> </p><p>7 DAYS TO CHUNIN EXAMS</p><p> </p><p>Nara Shikaku surveyed the table's occupants. Flanking him were Inoichi and Choza. In front of them were Inuzuka Tsume and her partner Kuromaru, followed by Hyuga Hiashi, and Aburame Shibi. Konoha's clan heads. </p><p>"Thank you for arriving promptly," the Hokage told them from the head of the table. "We have some troubling news to discuss."</p><p>"Does this have anything to do with the Nara pulling their people into the village?" Hiashi asked, voice as stiff as his posture. </p><p>Shikaku sighed. Dealing with Hiashi was tiring. Dealing with Hiashi when he thought his clan was being slighted in favor of another was troublesome. </p><p>"No, Hiashi. Shikaku's request was separate," the Hokage gestured for him to speak up.</p><p>"Separate, but not independent," Shikaku declared without preamble. "The Nara celebrated an alliance." The Hokage hadn't been pleased when he announced it, but he was within his rights. </p><p>The kyokuba-dan was civilian. He wasn't required to inform anyone of his decision. It was just less troublesome to not have to tip-toe around it. Perhaps he should have clarified once he realized the Sandaime didn't know the depth of Shikamaru and Hikari's relationship, but Shikaku was displeased too. The Hokage hadn't called him or Inoichi to discuss the situation in Waves in full. If not for Hikari telling him, he'd have remained ignorant of the hole in their network. How did the Sandaime expect him to allocate Konoha's resources effectively with faulty information? </p><p>As soon as he had a free day, he was slated to discuss with Kotone the reasons for their isolation. Knowing it had to do with the Sandaime made him wary. His clan and Hikari's family so far had shared or understood what the other party valued. </p><p>Measuring glances were exchanged along the table. </p><p>"Not with a shinobi clan. Why? Because it wasn't with any of us."</p><p>"With Fire's kyokuba-dan," he clarified. </p><p>Hiashi straightened and pinned him with his white eyes. Tsume and Shibi frowned.</p><p>"This is unexpected. Why? Because Shino did not realize your son and the kyokuba-dan hime were this close."</p><p>That wasn't surprising. Shikamaru tended to skip classes and Hikari had never accompanied him. </p><p>Tsume wolf whistled. "Hime?"</p><p>"Shibi is talking about Sakasu Hikari. She graduated with our children and is now under Kakashi," Hiashi informed her. "Don't tell me you didn't realize who shared your son's class, Tsume."</p><p>"Hikari-chan? She's their heiress?"</p><p>Shikaku nodded. He'd asked Kotone about the disparity of knowledge about the kyokuba-dan between clans. She'd told him it had to do with contracts. The Aburame and Hyuga signed clauses that prohibited them from using their family's techniques to gain information from the kyokuba-dan or breaching their privacy. The Inuzuka and Ino-Shika-Cho didn't.</p><p>"Well, according to Kiba, she's polite and likes Akamaru. Thank you for informing us, Shikaku, but I say we move on." Tsume cut to the chase. </p><p>The other Clan Heads nodded their agreement. </p><p>"We have at least one spy," Inoichi informed them plainly. "We need to operate under the assumption that none of our information about other countries is complete, perhaps not even correct."</p><p>"There is no time for infiltration and information gathering missions. Why? Because teams will start to arrive as soon as tomorrow for the chunin exams."</p><p>They all nodded in agreement.</p><p>"None of the small nations under the Alliance would attack us. They'd have no hopes of winning even if they banded together," Hiashi intervened. </p><p>"Which leaves Suna," Tsume almost growled. Inuzuka never looked kindly on a traitor. A traitor working for another village even less so.</p><p>"Our kyokuba-dan has intel from a couple of months ago, shared to them by Wind's own kyokuba-dan." Shikaku proceeded to bring them up to date. </p><p>By the time he finished, everyone was wary. Suna's economy was stretched thin, their rocky relationship with their daimyo showed no signs of respite despite the Wind kyokuba-dan's attempts at mediation, and their jobs were being outsourced to Konoha. It was not a pretty picture. </p><p>"Suna has nominated thirty genin. One of the ten teams contains his three children," the Hokage informed them. </p><p>"Rasa's Gold Dust is not to be underestimated. Did any of them inherit his kekkai genkai?" Hiashi asked.</p><p>"Unknown," Inoichi replied. </p><p>They all traded grim looks. </p><p>"Cancelling the exams at his point is unadvisable. Why? Because it would be an insult and could ignite conflict."</p><p>"Correct, Shibi," the Hokage said. "Let's talk precaution measures and the exam's dynamics."</p><p>By the end of the day, Shikaku wanted a glass of sake. Calling back Jiraiya, establishing curfew for the foreign teams, and reworking the barrier's teams to have either a sensor, tracker, or Hyuga were stopgaps. Making sure the teams had no chance of causing trouble between the first and second task by giving them no rest period was a little better. What they really needed was to comb through their own ranks, unveiling the spy. However, that would take too much time and resources that couldn't be taken away from the exams. They would have to content themselves with clearing select tokubetsu jonin. Then, they'd start on clearing the jonin-senseis who nominated their teams this year. If the spy was working with Suna, they'd want to be close to the action.</p><p> </p><p>6 DAYS TO CHUNIN EXAMS</p><p> </p><p>Hatake Kakashi's eyes narrowed on two of his genin while they waited for the third to come back. For two days, Sasuke had been trying to get Hikari alone without success. The first one, Hikari had excused herself from their habitual practice in the river, explaining she was expected for dinner. The second, Kakashi had taken them on a one-day C-rank. </p><p>"You're a hime," Sasuke declared in a low voice. </p><p>"I am," Hikari agreed easily.</p><p>"Why didn't you say so?"</p><p>She shrugged. "It changes nothing between us."</p><p>Sasuke frowned, but Hikari didn't add anything else. He didn't press. "Are we going to the river after the dobe is done delivering the last message?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"Hikari, Sasuke," he gestured them over. </p><p>"Yes, Kakashi-sensei?"</p><p>"You are not to do anymore today. We trained, and you both expended a considerable amount of your chakra. We also took a messenger D-rank to increase your stamina. You're done."</p><p>"Hn," Sasuke glared and crossed his arms. </p><p>Kakashi refrained from rolling his eye. He decided to continue treating them like puppies: repetition and some sort of positive reinforcement. Thankfully, the natural reinforcement seemed to be enough for his cute little genin most of the time. Do your best and you'll get better. Simple. After a particular grueling training, he made an effort to remember to tell them they'd done good. So far, it had worked. Looking at Sasuke's glare, it was time for some more.  </p><p>"You've gotten better."</p><p>His two genin didn't look very impressed. Kakashi wracked his brain for what Minato had done with his own team. Right. Personal reviews.</p><p>"Sasuke, your Dragon Fire is coming along, the edges clearer." The kid still needed ninja wire to guide it, but it was good progress. "Hikari, your ribbon-cocoon is almost ready." It was perfect while static, but could still use some work if she traveled. "Your efforts in water walking," and jumping, and dodging, and fighting and everything else they could think of - and Hikari was creative-, "help you not waste chakra in these techniques. But you need rest, too." </p><p>He didn't want them to burn out. Having Naruto on the team made scheduling breaks difficult because his sensei's son just didn't tire. But these two didn't have the chakra to keep practicing ninjutsu all day long, even though they wanted to. </p><p>He'd restricted Sasuke to one new C-ranked Fire jutsu and to perfecting the Uchiha's trademark Fireball technique. The rest of his time was spent in shuriken-jutsu and taijutsu with and without a partner. </p><p>Hikari's ribbon had such a thin surface that it didn't require a lot of chakra. In theory. In practice, it was six meters long and had a half meter metal handle. Asuma's trench knives were maybe twenty centimeters long and made with a special material. Kakashi didn't want to teach Hikari anything but D-ranks for now. By virtue of their parentage, her teammates had deep chakra wells. Hikari held up well under training, but he didn't want to push her towards chakra exhaustion or damaging her pathways. The trouble was that, for all the techniques he'd copied, he couldn't think of a water D-rank that wasn't Hiding in the Mist. The Kiri trademark needed a large body of water, and it would blind her and her team along with her enemies. Kakashi was sure Hikari had a Water affinity, but he was struggling to pinpoint her next easiest element. He'd thought Earth, but watching her learn the Double Suicide Decapitation Technique had killed that idea. She'd managed it, but it hadn't come easily to her. At her performance, Kakashi had realized that nothing was static to her, which made the element unsuited to her. </p><p>Oh, well. Kakashi would figure it out, or he'd eventually recall D-ranked techniques for every element and observe. There was no rush. She could continue working on the ribbon, which had the advantage of requiring precise chakra control. </p><p>"Do you understand?" Kakashi eye-smiled at his students.</p><p>"Yes, Kakashi-sensei," Hikari nodded.</p><p>Sasuke's arms uncrossed. Good.</p><p>Naruto came back, bouncing. "The last message has been delivered, dattebayo!" He peered at them, curious. "What are you talking about?"</p><p>"Kakashi-sensei wants us to rest," Hikari replied without missing a beat. </p><p>For whatever reason, and perhaps Sasuke just didn't want to deal with Naruto's complaints, when the blond was present, neither mentioned their time practicing water-walking. The silver-haired jonin was sad Hikari hadn't invited Naruto to her performance, but she hadn't been cruel about it. Kakashi thought Minato's son deserved to see dreams and impossible shapes displayed on stage. Naruto would have enjoyed and marveled at the sheer explosion of <em>aliveness</em> that had been Hikari's coming of age, but Kakashi couldn't force something that wasn't there. His genin, all three of them, were reluctantly willing to work together. Friendship would or wouldn't come later. For now, this was enough. </p><p>"Rest? No! Kakashi-sensei, we can do more!"</p><p>"Maa, maa, Naruto. Leave that for another day, yes?" He put a gloved hand on top of Naruto's head and ruffled spiky blond hair. His eyes narrowed on the bird flying above him. He was being summoned. Kakashi turned to his students. "You're dismissed. I'll deliver this mission's report. Make sure you're ready and rested for tomorrow."</p><p>"Are we going to do something awesome?!"</p><p>"You could say that."</p><p>"What? What?"</p><p>"You've been mostly working in pairs." He'd had them developing three things: Naruto and Sasuke's front-line attacks, Sasuke and Hikari's taijutsu, and Hikari and Naruto's throws. "Tomorrow, you're going to put it all together, creating maneuvers the three of you can use against opponents."</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"That's for you three to figure out. Yes?"</p><p>"Yes, Kakashi-sensei," Hikari smiled before waving at her teammates and turning towards her compound.</p><p>"Hn." Sasuke put his hands on his packets and left, too.</p><p>"We'll do it, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed. </p><p>Kakashi nodded before using the Body Flicker Technique to get to the Hokage's office.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>"I've gathered you here to discuss the upcoming Chunin Exams," the Sandaime informed them, as if they didn't already know. Jonin and chunin had steadily been called back to act as extra security. </p><p>"When do they start?" a jonin in the back asked. </p><p>"In a week." The Hokage spoke around his pipe. "New jonin-senseis, step forward, please."</p><p>Kakashi did, along with Kurenai and Asuma. </p><p>"Do you recommend your teams despite their inexperience? All three have completed the minimum number of missions, so they can qualify. Kakashi?"</p><p>"I lead Team 7: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Sakasu Hikari. I, Hatake Kakashi, recommend these three genin for the chunin exams."</p><p>Kurenai and Azuma followed him, recommending their teams. </p><p>Murmurs broke out behind them, getting louder by the second. </p><p>"Wait a minute!" Iruka called out. "Hokage-sama, with all due respect, the nine genin were my students. I know their abilities. Each has potential, but it's too soon. They need more experience. Right now, they'll all fail."</p><p>"When I became chunin, I was six years younger than them." Kakashi pointed out. </p><p>He took his hands off his pockets but retained his slouch, ready to defend his choice but unwilling to explain himself to an Academy teacher, even if he was a respected one. Kakashi was appalled at the Academy's standard. Even taking out of the equation Naruto, who had a brawler's taijutsu and no theoretical knowledge, he was supposed to have two of the best students. Neither had known how to tree walk. Iruka had had six clan heirs in his class. It seemed to Kakashi he had become reliant on their clan's teachings. None of his genin had that advantage. Still, Kakashi was confident they would be able to pass anything that let them work together. On individual combat, it would depend on their adversaries, but all three could give a good fight. </p><p>"Even if they fail, it will teach them something." It would allow them to see their progress and measure themselves against their peers. Even if one of them passed all three tasks, Kakashi wouldn't recommend them for a promotion. But this was a good time to take the exams without too many risks, since they were on village. It'd had been more dangerous to leave them out of it now that they were taking C-ranks. Better to have them in the thick of Konoha's security rather than running missions outside of it. </p><p>"They are not like you! Are you trying to destroy them?"</p><p>Kakashi rolled his eyes. He was pacing them, focusing more on their basics and teamwork than an arsenal of impressive ninjutsu. "They're not your students anymore," he told Iruka plainly. They're mine."</p><p>"Iruka," the Hokage interrupted. "You've made your point."</p><p>"Hokage-sama," Iruka pleaded. "Let me make sure they're ready."</p><p>"What do you propose, Iruka?"</p><p>"Let me conduct a preliminary individual test." </p><p>Kakashi narrow his eye at the insult. He'd thought Iruka would ask each jonin sensei to submit an assessment, at most that he'd ask to see their training. </p><p>"And it'd involve what?" The Hokage prompted around his pipe.</p><p>When he got to Team 7, Kakashi stiffened. Iruka suggested henging into a foreign ninja and attacking Sasuke, pretending to kidnap an Academy student Naruto was fond of, and making Hikari believe Sasuke had gotten fatally wounded by a foreign ninja. He almost growled at the last one. He had no right to use what Naruto had told him of their first C-rank against his students. Sasuke's brush with death wasn't something Kakashi took lightly. Using it against Hikari was cruel, even if he was certain she'd see through the genjutsu. </p><p>"Iruka," The Hokage interrupted, taking his pipe out of his mouth. "Have you forgotten yourself? Kidnapping an Academy student while henged? Your own student? Do you want to incite war?"</p><p>"They wouldn't be in any danger!" The chunin protested, but a blush crawled up his face. He couldn't deny the accusation. The last time they had almost kidnapped a child, the Hyuga first born, war had almost broken out.</p><p>"Denied. I chose each jonin-sensei with great care, and I have faith in their ability to assess their students. Kurenai, Asuma, and Kakashi say their students are ready. That's it. Now, let the other jonin state if they recommend their own teams."</p><p> </p><p>5 DAYS TO CHUNIN EXAMS</p><p> </p><p>Hatake Kakashi arrived at their usual meeting place by the bridge and wasted no time. </p><p>"I know this is a little sudden," most genin prepared for a couple of months, "but I recommended you three for the chunin exams. Here are your registration forms."</p><p>Sasuke took a step forwards, accepting his sheet. </p><p>"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei," Hikari smiled as she took her own, starting to read it.</p><p>He nodded to her and proceeded to inform them. "Your participation is voluntary. Should one of you decide you aren't ready, you can wait for next year’s."</p><p>"Kakashi-sensei! You're the best! I'll do it, dattebayo!" Naruto launched himself at him. Kakashi allowed him to cling to his neck for half a beat before depositing him back on the ground and handing him his form.</p><p>"If you decide to take the exams, sign your sheet and go to the Academy's room 301 at one o' clock in the date stipulated on the sheet to hand it in. That's it. Now, have you warmed up?"</p><p>The three of them nodded.</p><p>"Go ahead and plan joint tactics, then."</p><p>"Kakashi-sensei?" Hikari approached him, nudging the other two to join her. </p><p>"Yes, Hikari?"</p><p>"Yesterday, Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun met a team from Sand. One of them threatened an Academy Student."</p><p>"You weren't there?" Kakashi asked her, alert. </p><p>She shook her head. </p><p>Kakashi's eye narrowed. It would have been ideal for Hikari to have been present. She was the best at diplomacy, and he had a feeling she knew Konoha's laws better than a lawyer. He turned to Naruto and Sasuke. "Did you two tell her about it?" That was good, making sure everyone in the team was aware of a potential threat.</p><p>"Yes," Sasuke replied, hands in his pockets. "I didn't think it was a big deal, but Hikari says they have toed the line of an alliance."</p><p>"He threatened Konohamaru, dattebayo!"</p><p>"Hikari, report." Her style was more concise than Naruto's and more informative than Sasuke's. "Then you two will add anything she missed or that you didn't tell her."</p><p>"Naruto was chasing three Academy students while playing ninja. Konohamaru-san bumped into a Sand ninja who proceeded to lift him up by his shirt. From Naruto-kun's description, he was wearing a black one-piece, a black hood with cat ears, and face paint. He had something big on his back, wrapped in bandages, with what looked like hair on one end," she hesitated before adding, "I think he's a puppeteer. His costume matches the ones used in bunraku theater, and Suna is known for their use of the art."</p><p>"It sounds like a reasonable argument. Continue."</p><p>"His teammate had a giant fan on her back. She neither stopped nor helped him. Sasuke-kun threw a rock at his hand from a nearby tree, forcing him to release his grip. Their third teammate arrived and offered apologies for his team, but not reparations. From their descriptions, he had red hair, the kanji for "love" on his forehead, and a gourd on his back."</p><p>Kakashi nodded at the young kunoichi before addressing the figure at her left. "Naruto, did Konohamaru-kun threaten them or insult them in any way?"</p><p>"No! He just bumped into the guy, Kakashi-sensei."</p><p>"Is he injured?" He didn't think so. If the Hokage's grandson was injured, someone - Ebisu most probably - would have noticed.</p><p>Naruto shook his head.</p><p>"Sasuke. Describe them."</p><p>"The first one: black clothes like Hikari said. His suit had a red and yellow circle in the torso. He wore gloves and his face-markings were purple. The second: blonde hair in four ponytails, light-colored dress with a red sash. I'd say her fan reached shoulder-level. The last one introduced himself as Gaara of the Sand. His eyes were light teal and had no pupil. His teammates were afraid of him, and I didn't hear him arrive."</p><p>"And why did neither of you think to report this?"</p><p>Naruto shuffled his feet. Sasuke didn't answer. </p><p>"Hikari, explain."</p><p>"Konoha and Suna have an alliance. If granted entry into the other's village, the foreign shinobi will be treated with courtesy. Their safety is guaranteed as long as they follow guest etiquette. Unprovoked attacks against anyone is a serious breach. On top of that, Academy students are legally civilians. Underage civilians, in Konohamaru-san's case." Hikari's tone was controlled, but she was clearly angry as she concluded. "A Sand shinobi threatened a child of Konoha."</p><p>He fixed the other two with his eye. "Did you ask for their identification or entry permit?"</p><p>They both shook their heads. Kakashi forced himself not to get angry. They should have found a chunin or higher. They should have made a report as soon as it happened. But they were genin and at least they'd told Hikari, who did know better.</p><p>"Any threat to Konoha's citizens by foreign shinobi needs to immediately reported to a superior," he explained something that should have been obvious. What were they teaching at the Academy? "Even if they exhibit no suspicious or aggressive behavior, you have the right to ask them to show you their permits and state their business within Konoha." </p><p>He waited until the two boys nodded before continuing. </p><p>"When the chunin exams start, the rules shift. Among its participants, anything goes. Attacks outside of the proctor's instructions are highly discouraged. Even with their permission, fatal force is to be avoided if at all possible." He pinned them with one eye, trying to get this through their thick heads. Konoha wasn't Kiri, but it was a Hidden Village. "In theory. In practice, foreign villages send their strongest genin. Those who can pass the test and handle sabotage and anything the other teams throw at them. Understood?"</p><p>"Yes, Kakashi-sensei."</p><p>"Yes," Sasuke took his hands off his pockets.</p><p>Naruto nodded with fervor, blue eyes open wide. </p><p>"I'll go report this incident. The three of you are to work on what we'd talked about. You are not to discuss the exams." They needed to decide individually if they wanted to participate. He thought they would, but he'd give them a couple of days. "I'll come back to check on you."</p><p>The three of them acquiesced, two of them already turning but one of them hesitating.  </p><p>"Kakashi-sensei?"</p><p>He nodded to indicate he was listening and shooed the other two with an eye-smile.</p><p>"If the genin is a puppeteer and he was trained by a member of the Wind kyokuba-dan, we can demand steep reparation."</p><p>"Why, Hikari?"</p><p>"Because puppets are of the Theater Arts. Wind and Fire's kyokuba-dans have their own alliance, partially independent from the shinobi one. He should know better that to threaten a child in our village. He offered no reparation and let someone else apologize for him. If word gets out, he risks his standing and his teacher's regard of him."</p><p>"Thank you for telling me," he hesitated before deciding to just ask. "Will they recognize you?"</p><p>"It'd depend on the puppeteer and who the rest of the team is."</p><p>"They match the description of the Kazekage's children."</p><p>Hikari's eyes widened. "Oh. Yes. They'd recognize my last name."</p><p>Kakashi thought it over, but it wasn't a true concern. If they held their own alliance, the Sand team wouldn't seek to harm her. It could even work on her favor. </p><p>He pointed to her teammates. She rejoined them without complaints. </p><p>He sighed and went to explain to the Hokage how his grandson had been manhandled and two of his genin had thought nothing of it.</p><p> </p><p>4 DAYS TO CHUNIN EXAMS</p><p> </p><p>"Hikari!" Ino exclaimed, walking over to her. "Come eat at my house?"</p><p>She considered it. Her parents were going over last-minute details for the troupe that was set to depart tomorrow to Tea. It would most likely run over, or her parents would be invited to dine at someone's house. </p><p>"Yes, thank you, Ino."</p><p>They started heading towards her friend's family's house. </p><p>"Guess what!"</p><p>"You had a very interesting C-rank?"</p><p>"No, it was boring as always." her blonde her rolled her eyes in mock disappointment. Hikari laughed. They both knew she wouldn't trade Chouji and Shikamaru for anything. "Asuma-sensei nominated us for the chunin exams!"</p><p>"Congratulations!" Hikari smiled wide. </p><p>"Did Kakashi-sensei...?"</p><p>"Yes, he did," she made no attempt to keep the excitement from her voice. The chunin exams were more than a promotion milestone. They showcased each country's young talent and might. Kakashi-sensei's recommendation meant he trusted them to represent him and the village. </p><p>It meant a lot to her. </p><p> </p><p>3 DAYS TO CHUNIN EXAMS</p><p> </p><p>It was early morning, earlier than training time even, and Hikari was at Konoha's gates, seeing the troupe off. Masaru slid next to her when the goodbyes were finished and the performers left with three chunin teams escorting them. She smiled at him in greeting. Masaru had done such a great job at narrating their performance that her mom had decided to take it as his own coming of age performance for Language. He'd already performed on stage for Music in the last tour he'd accompanied her mom on, which meant he was set for both of his arts. </p><p>"Hikari-chan," his lips quirked up. "May I walk you to the training grounds?"</p><p>"Of course, Masaru-senpai. I have to be there in half an hour, so we can take our time if you wish to talk."</p><p>He nodded his head and gestured for her to lead them. She did, keeping the pace unhurried.</p><p>When they got to a bench, he stopped her with a hand on her forearm. They sat. Hikari crossed and uncrossed her legs, trying to figure out what he wanted. </p><p>"Can we speak plainly? I seek to share some truths, without judgement or accusations."</p><p>"Yes. I'll answer any questions you have, and I'll listen as best I can."</p><p>"Thank you," he still hesitated before plunging on. "When we got back from the show, we had to deal with Tanaka-san." He spoke his name with disgust.</p><p>Hikari nodded, knowing Masaru had been in the meeting. He hadn't been asked to speak up, but any apprentices could shadow their teacher. </p><p>"I also caught up with some of my friends."</p><p>That could mean a number of things: Arata, his friends from the kyokuba-dan, the trade favor, the civilians connected to the kyokuba-dan...</p><p>"I am angry at what I found out."</p><p>"May I help?" she asked tentatively. Should anything be wrong, Masaru was more than competent enough to fix it. If he wasn't, it was something so big it had to be taken up to an expert or her mom. </p><p>To her surprise, he nodded. "You can listen."</p><p>"Of course," she agreed, puzzled. </p><p>"The situation with Tanaka-san was tricky, and you focused on minimizing the damage and calling back the ones who could deal with it. We are - I am - grateful to the Naras for assisting." </p><p>Hikari blinked, startled. Masaru was one of the most vocal voices in their generation who protested their alliance. He saw nothing wrong with their isolation, and he didn't think the benefits the Nara brought to the table were enough to break it. Still, her mom and the majority of the heads and experts had decided for it, which meant Masaru would honor it, knowing his voice had been heard and his concerns addressed.</p><p>"But you were wronged twice over. We could take care of one of them, even if we couldn't take back the time you spent on those lessons. We can do nothing about your teammate."</p><p>"My teammate?" Hikari echoed, puzzled. What did Sasuke have to do with this? He hadn't offended anyone in her performance, and some had even heard his praise. <em>It was elegant.</em> One single adjective. A powerful one. She had told Sasuke how much of a compliment it was. So, it wasn't Sasuke. That left Naruto, but Hikari had been careful to never have him interact with her family. No one would take kindly to his pointing habit or his careless remarks.</p><p>"He called you a liar," Masaru sneered the pronoun and snarled the last noun. </p><p>Hikari stiffened and swallowed hard. Of course. Of course Masaru would find out. The establishment Asuma had taken them to hadn't been a kyokuba-dan one, but any of the employers or customer at the time could be Masaru's friend or a friend of a friend of his. For all that he vouched for their isolation from shinobi, Masaru kept careful track of everyone even remotely associated with the kyokuba-dan. He cultivated relationships with the families of those who married into the kyokuba-dan and went to visit the members who chose to pursue a career or live outside of the compound. While Arata and she knew everyone and their debts, Masaru kept track of everyone through relationships instead of trade.</p><p>"He did." She couldn't refute it, and she couldn't say his opinion had changed. Hikari didn't know what Naruto thought about her. He was tricky to read, and she hadn't made too much effort to find out. She was a coward. She didn't really want to find out.</p><p>Hands clasped around hers, fingers stroking the bare skin of her fingers. <em>I'm here.</em> Allegiance. Trust. Respect. <em>I value you.</em> Her throat tightened, and she raised her gaze to meet grey eyes. Masaru tightened his hold for a moment before releasing her. </p><p>"Sometimes I step outside our compound and see the beauty you want us to see. I see it becoming entwined with our own each time the Nara come into the compound to accompany their own. I see it in their respect, kindness, and in their gratitude for letting Kei-kun learn. I see it in the relationships that are being forged. I witnessed it when their kid stepped into our stage." </p><p>A tremulous and self-depreciating smile stretched on her mouth, knowing there was a but coming. </p><p>"Sometimes, I step outside and see no beauty. Sometimes, I think our ways are different and better. I believe we are right to choose our partners, our teams, our teachers."</p><p>"I choose my team every day," Hikari declared. Every single day, she made the choice to work together to the best of her abilities. </p><p>He nodded. "And I am furious that at least one of them doesn't do the same."</p><p>She stayed silent, not knowing what to say. Shinobi didn't choose their teams. Naruto wasn't required to like her or to think she was the best choice for the team. He wasn't even required to believe her sincerity. He just had to work with her, which he did. </p><p>"You deserve better." </p><p>She jerked back at his statement. She didn't expect this from him. Anger at one of them being disrespected, at a gift being denied, even at someone using words to hurt her specifically as the kyokuba-dan heiress... yes. Anger <em>for</em> her, no. It wasn't that she thought Masaru couldn't be kind. He was. He cared. With all of his heart and every fiber of his being. He may not love spending time with their youngest, but he made sure to leave music sheets and poems and novels for each kid in his arts. Hikari herself had found some scrolls in her living room. They were passages written by their predecessors, detailing their dealings with Konoha's shinobi. She had understood the message. <em>Despite my opinions, I will support you in your choices. </em></p><p>But they had never gotten along. Sometimes, she even though he disapproved of her not following Arata into aerial arts. Arata had been brimming with excitement when she was of age to be introduced to the arts. Hikari had struggled not to leave the gymnasium after trying bungee. Even months later and with the gentlest of their arts, she had bitten her lip to not to burst out crying at the silks' unforgiving hold. Finally, they had settled on a style that leaned towards hand-to-hand instead of her being on the apparatus. She could still see Arata's certainty that she'd love his art. She had dashed those hopes by choosing rhythmic. She had destroyed them further by choosing to enter the Academy and giving up the stage. </p><p>"You do, Hikari-chan." Masaru's eyes were as hard as steel. "You do a lot for us. As a whole and for each individual. You protected Jiro-kun. You trusted me to tell your story. You use your free-time to spend time with us. None of us doubt your love for us. If, for any reason, you don't wish to talk about this to those you regularly rely on, know you have other options. If I can help you in any way, even just by listening, I'm available to you."</p><p>"Thank you," she whispered. </p><p> </p><p>2 DAYS TO CHUNIN EXAMS</p><p> </p><p>Hatake Kakashi regarded his three panting students with a small smile hidden behind his mask. </p><p>"Before I let you go, each of you will tell me if you're going to present the exam or not. It is a personal decision. It will not be contested by anyone, even if the other two disagree with you."</p><p>The three of them nodded. </p><p>"Hikari?"</p><p>"Yes, Kakashi-sensei."</p><p>"Sasuke?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Naruto?"</p><p>"Yes, dattebayo!"</p><p>"Good. Tomorrow, meet here at the same time. Don't wait for me and don't do anything strenuous."</p><p>"What? You're not training us? What are we supposed to do, then?"</p><p>He quirked his eyebrows up, volleying the question back to them without a word. </p><p>"We're supposed to plan, aren't we, Kakashi-sensei?" Hikari asked.</p><p>"Yes. The three of you have done well. Keep it up."</p><p> </p><p>1 DAY TO CHUNIN EXAMS</p><p> </p><p>Hikari and her teammates sat in a triangle. </p><p>"How are we supposed to plan if we don't know what the exam will be like?" Naruto asked, looking a bit worried. </p><p>"I know what the last part of it is," Hikari reassured them. They both turned to her. "It's a tournament that consists of individual matches. People from the capital, both ours and foreign, will come see them. It's a bit more than a month away."</p><p>"Combat?" Sasuke asked, sounding smug. </p><p>"Yes. That's good news for us. But... do you think the exams will last a month?"</p><p>The three of them shared concerned glances between them. </p><p>"Can it be like Iruka-sensei's survival training trips?" Naruto asked hesitantly. </p><p>"Maybe," Hikari agreed even if she thought a month was a lot of time. "It will need to be something general, but that allows every team to be tested for some of their own skill set."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Do you remember when we competed against Team 10 and Team 8, Naruto-kun?"</p><p>"Yes, dattebayo! It was months ago."</p><p>"The test was made for them. We need to think like the planners to figure this out. If the chunin exams only tested reconnaissance teams, a good test would be to not even give them the right location and let them figure it out. A rescue team would have to get a hostage out without alerting their captors. Maybe have them negotiate a bit. An infiltration team would be tested differently than a team of field medics or one like ours. But there is one sole exam, meant to test every nominated team, regardless of their intended purpose and village."</p><p>"We're going in blind," Sasuke remarked, annoyed. </p><p>"Yes, but so is everyone else who's taking them for the first time."</p><p>They all considered this for a minute. </p><p>Hikari made herself think about it. Chunin were supposed to be versatile enough to be able to shuffle into different teams to complete missions. What was common to every chunin? They were trusted to lead, so they had to be able to make tactical decisions. They could go on missions without jonin. Respected ones could even teach. Chunin mostly took C and B-ranked missions. So, skills necessary for escort, infiltration, and tracking missions with the chance of encountering enemy shinobi. </p><p>"If the last part tests combat skills, then the others probably test something else. Intelligence, teamwork, strategy, survival skills, leadership."</p><p>"Intelligence? You mean like Iruka-sensei's tests?"</p><p>"I don't know, Naruto-kun, but we're being cited at an Academy classroom. Perhaps it's just for registration, perhaps it's not. I think we should assume the tests start tomorrow, even before we make it to the destination."</p><p>"We should head over together," Sasuke declared. </p><p>"Yes. Do you agree to meet here early enough that, if it's a test, we manage to complete it in time?"</p><p>They both nodded and Hikari relaxed. </p><p>"We need to have sufficient supplies," she said, moving on to the next point.</p><p>"We can't carry packs. If it's anything but a survival test, they will hinder us," Sasuke pointed out.</p><p>She nodded. "But we should all carry certain things, like a medical kit."</p><p>Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "I've never needed it."</p><p>"That's why you should carry one, too." </p><p>Naruto stared at her, confused. </p><p>She sighed and clarified. "If anything manages to take all of us out," at Sasuke's offended look she added, "like an explosive tag we didn't see, then you'll be the first to recover, Naruto-kun. You'll have to make sure Sasuke-kun and I are alright. Maybe patch us up. Do you remember the Academy's first aid classes?"</p><p>"A little? Make sure they're breathing, don't move them if they hit their neck or spine, sterilize wounds? But I don't have a pack."</p><p>Hikari smiled. "Brush up on it today if you can, but that's a good basis. Tomorrow, I'll hand you a medical kit, and I'll give the two of you an antidote for my neko-te poison. And some ribbons. They don't take much space and, if nothing else, you can use them as bandages or to build traps." She turned to Sasuke. "I'll carry ninja wire, so we can pull off your dragon. What else?"</p><p>"Sharpen your weapons today," Sasuke ordered them. </p><p>She nodded to him before addressing her other teammate. "Naruto-kun."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Your clones could clear up most of our problems, if you are willing. They can scout, act as decoys, find out adversaries' fighting style... those sorts of things."</p><p>"Yes, dattebayo! But what if it's a written test?"</p><p>He was clearly worried about it. Sasuke grimaced. Hikari wanted to do the same. Naruto's scores had been awful, and he hadn't studied theory since they graduated. Hikari's own scores weren't the best, but she was good at logic, history, and geography. It was advanced chakra theory, the hundreds of shinobi rules, and anatomy that tripped her up. She'd been studying Haruno's notes, so she wasn't too worried about the last one. Sasuke had the top scores in most tests. It was Naruto who'd need help if they were expected to pass a written exam. </p><p>"Do you remember when you made the hairpin for me in Waves?"</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>"I know it alerted you to the emergency. Was it because it dispelled or could your clone hear and understand while henged?"</p><p>"I don't remember?"</p><p>Sasuke scoffed. </p><p>Naruto glared at him. </p><p>Hikari ignored them. "Let's try it, then. Give me one. I'll go far enough that you can't hear me before saying and showing your clone something. Auditory relay will be enough to cheat if we need to, but it'd be ideal to also have visual input."</p><p>"Yes!" Naruto brightened up and made the appropriate hand signs. </p><p> </p><p>FIRST TASK</p><p> </p><p>Hatake Kakashi knew he was going to be teased for it, but he waited for his three students outside the Academy. Minato had done the same for him when he took the exam, and he hadn't seen his cute little genin yesterday. </p><p>A small smile tugged the corner of his lip when he made them out, heading over. They were early and they'd come together. Sasuke's eyes tracked everyone's movements. Hikari carried her ribbon handle at her back. Naruto's weapon pouch looked fuller than normal. </p><p>"Good, you're all here. I forgot to tell you only three-genin cells can register."</p><p>Sasuke rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Hikari offered him an amused smile. Naruto exclaimed loudly, "Of course we're all here!"</p><p>He eye-smiled. </p><p>"Good luck," he told them. "Do your best and remember what you've learned."</p><p>"We won't disappoint you, Kakashi-sensei! We've got it all planned, dattebayo!"</p><p>So, the three of them had actually stopped to think what could be asked of them. Good. </p><p>"We won't, Kakashi-sensei," Hikari told him solemnly. </p><p>His eyebrow quirked up. "Won't what, Hikari?" Won't do their best? That didn't sound right.</p><p>"We won't disappoint you." </p><p>Hazel eyes locked on his. He smiled, letting his eyes crinkle up, and put a hand on top of her head. Cute little genin. He regarded the three of them. "Maa, maa, I know. Work together and work smart, alright?"</p><p>The three of them nodded. Kakashi shunshined to the jonin lounge, where he could watch the first task with Asuma and Kurenai. They had divided the jonin-senseis by graduating class. His was the easiest to clear of suspicion, which meant they had prime access to the cameras. On top of it, a member of Intelligence would sit with each group, assessing the jonin's own reactions and behavior. Looking for the mole. Their records were screwed up enough that the spy or spies needed to be high up in the ranks.</p><p>When he'd gone to report the Sand team's actions, the Hokage had informed him of the situation. He was one of the few who knew just how bad the breach was. Yesterday, he, Gai, and other trusted jonin had put up surveillance throughout the Academy and on some key locations in the Forest of Death: at each gate, in the tower, and on some of the outskirts, where the wildlife was less likely to mess with the cameras. </p><p>Their job now was to watch over their genin while looking for a traitor and keeping an eye on the other village's teams. </p><p>Kakashi sat down and nodded his head to Asuma, Kurenai, and... Inoichi. His eyebrow rose at seeing the head of T&amp;I. The proctors of today's tasks were members of his task-force. The entire subdivision was here. </p><p>The Hokage wasn't messing around, then. </p><p>Good. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so so so so so so so much for your comments. They mean the world to me. I can't thank you enough. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I've decided next updates will be shorter - perhaps one chapter per task or something like that - so they're quicker. Still, don't get your hopes extremely high for super quick updates because I have two exams to go and then finals. However, short chapters seem less daunting to me, and I'll try *really* hard.<br/>Thank you again &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kakashi sweat dropped. Naruto hadn't understood the point of the exam. The only reason he'd cheated was because he'd gone into the exam planning to cheat. (...) Ibiki's mind games hadn't worked on Naruto... because he hadn't caught on to them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hatake Kakashi slouched farther in his seat when he saw two pairs of his team. Asuma turned to look at him, but he pretended not to see, focusing on the trio moving towards the genjutsu. It was a simple one, meant to take out those who had no business going into the exams. </p><p>Gai's team was already there, making a show of weakness. Kakashi cringed. Setting out to look weak was as bad as setting out to look strong. It made them a target. He turned up the dial for the volume when the mini-copy of Gai stopped a fight in the crowd. The kid was fast.</p><p>"What happened to the plan, Lee?" The Hyuga questioned, arms crossed and mouth tightened in annoyance. "It was your idea to not let anyone know of our abilities."</p><p>"I know, but..." Lee eyed Kakashi's team. </p><p>The silver-haired jonin realized what was going on. Gai's favorite student wanted to prove himself in front, and most probably against, Sasuke. He wouldn't be the only one. </p><p>Naruto/Sasuke didn't notice. </p><p>The Hyuga ignored his teammate in favor of giving a solemn nod to Naruto/Hikari. "Good afternoon, Sakasu-hime."</p><p>The trio of clones snickered. </p><p>White eyes narrowed, and a leg shot out towards Naruto/Hikari. The clone dispelled, and the Hyuga dispatched the other two.</p><p>Kakashi sighed. It had been a good idea, but Naruto was awful at acting as anyone but himself. He turned down the volume and focused on his real students. Kurenai and Asuma's teams had gone to the third floor without bothering to check out the genjutsu. Seeing them wait was boring, so they focused on his team, too. </p><p>Naruto's face scrunched up as he was hit with his clones' memories. Sasuke and Hikari were next to him, waiting.</p><p>"Hey, Hikari! A guy called you hime. I think he's got a crush on you," Naruto snickered.</p><p>"Oh? Can you describe him?"</p><p>"Yeah! White eyes, like Hinata's, and brown hair."</p><p>"Did he have his right arm and leg covered in bandages?" Hikari asked. </p><p>Had Hikari met the Hyuga genius?</p><p>"How did you know?" Naruto asked, confusion taking over mirth. </p><p>"His name is Hyuga Neji. You are right, he's Hinata-san's family, although I don't think they get along."</p><p>Kurenai muttered. "Understatement, kid."</p><p>Kakashi ignored her. </p><p>"You've met him," Sasuke stated. </p><p>"Once, yes. He holds some... interesting... truths."</p><p>"What?" Sasuke prompted. </p><p>"That everything is ruled by destiny, no one can escape their predestined fate, and everyone should resign themselves to it."</p><p>Sasuke scoffed and asked Naruto, "Who are his teammates?"</p><p>"A really weird guy in green spandex and a girl with two buns," he put his fists on each side of his head, making his point on the hairstyle. "They were trying to get everyone to see them being beat up, dattebayo!"</p><p>"Nothing else, Naruto-kun?"</p><p>The blond shook his head. The three of them stood up and entered the Academy. Kakashi shifted cameras.</p><p>"Hey, you! Hold on!" A figure clad in green entered the video camera. Lee. He must have immediately left to track down his team. </p><p>"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, annoyed. </p><p>"I want to fight you!"</p><p>Asuma made a moue of distaste. No one watching would like a Konoha genin attacking another Konoha genin for an ego boost. Genins weren't only being tested by the three tasks. Their behavior and how they accomplished the tasks were also important.</p><p>"You want to fight me... here and now?"</p><p>"Yes. My name is Rock Lee. Everyone talks about the your clan's greatness, Uchiha Sasuke. I want proof."</p><p>Hikari's face was impassive as she took Naruto's sleeve and tugged him towards the side, in the middle of both opponents. </p><p>They both charged. Kakashi, Asuma, Inoichi, and Kurenai leaned closer. Lee's speed was remarkable. He also had the advantage of knowing who he was going up against. Sasuke didn't know Lee's style, but he was doing well, managing to duck and evade his blows although his own didn't land either.</p><p>"They're both fast," Asuma remarked as neither managed to hit the other. </p><p>Kakashi nodded. Sasuke wasn't only fast because of his Sharingan. Before activating it, he had had to get faster to avoid being kicked by Hikari.</p><p>Lee was getting more frustrated, increasing his speed. Sasuke activated his Sharingan mid-dodge. He grabbed Lee's wrist and heaved. Lee somersaulted away and faced his opponent from a distance. </p><p>"That won't help you. I'm not using any jutsu, Uchiha Sasuke. Even if you can anticipate my moves, you can't stop them. Your eyes may be quick, but your body is too slow. There's two types of ninja: those born with talent, like you, and those who have to work for it, like me."</p><p>This time, it was Sasuke who charged. But Lee was ready, sliding down and flinging his leg up in a kick. Sasuke flew up. Lee joined him in the air, sliding beneath him. Kakashi's jaw tightened. Gai's student shouldn't be doing that technique in a spar like this. Sasuke wasn't even using fire.</p><p>"Dancing Leaf Shadow," Sasuke muttered Lee's move.</p><p>"Good eye. Now I will prove that the Youth of Hard Work beats natural genius." Lee's bandages started to unravel.</p><p>At the same time, Naruto launched Hikari straight into the fight. Hikari's hand closed around Lee's ankle, bringing him down with her and using her own body's momentum to launch him away from her. She retreated to stand next to her teammates. </p><p>"It is impolite not to introduce yourself to the whole group you interrupt, Rock-san," Hikari remarked mildly. </p><p>Asuma snorted. </p><p>"Yeah, weirdo! You didn't ask our names. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo!" Came Naruto's contribution. </p><p>"Sasuke-kun may be courteous enough to indulge you," she continued, and Kakashi's lips quirked up behind his mask. Trust Hikari to let Sasuke save face and interrupt a losing fight by remarking on someone's manners. "However -"</p><p>She was interrupted by a cloud of smoke. Gai had arrived. </p><p>"That guy's eyebrows are even bigger," Naruto blurted out. "He must be Bushy Brow's inspiration!"</p><p>Lee exploded, defending his sensei. Gai stopped him and harshly reprimanded him. When he was done, they both burst out crying. It took a while for them to recover. </p><p>"Tell me," Gai addressed his students. "How is Kakashi-sensei?"</p><p>"You know him?" Sasuke asked dubiously. </p><p>"Do I know him? Yosh! We are Eternal Rivals." Naruto made disbelieving noises but Hikari elbowed him, and he didn't open his mouth. "I have fifty Youthful victories and forty-nine defeats."</p><p>Asuma grinned. "You're losing, Kakashi? What will your students say?"</p><p>Kakashi waved his hand at the jonin, keeping his eye on the screen. Gai had moved to stand behind his genin. His students were tenser than before, trying to keep both Gai and Lee in sight. </p><p>"Excuse me, shinobi-san, we have been delayed enough and would like to take our leave," Hikari stated when the pause stretched on. </p><p>"Oh! I'm Maito Gai, Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey!" Gai made his 'nice guy pose', complete with a wink, thumbs up, and blinding smile. </p><p>"We are Team 7, Maito-sensei." She didn't add anything else and didn't relax her stance. Gai's smile dimmed a milli fraction. </p><p>"I'm sorry for the trouble Lee caused you, please accept my Most Youthful Apologies."</p><p>"We accept your apology on his behalf."</p><p>Gai gave Lee some parting words and was gone in a puff of smoke. </p><p>"It seems like the Uchiha clan isn't as great as everyone thinks," Naruto gibed once the three of them were alone again.</p><p>"Shut -" </p><p>"No," Hikari interrupted Sasuke, facing Naruto. "You may not wound your teammates with lies." </p><p>Naruto made to speak up. </p><p>"No," she repeated, voice firm and quiet and utterly unyielding. </p><p>She regarded Sasuke's clenched fists and gritted teeth before reciting. </p><p>"A handle</p><p>On the moon</p><p>And what a splendid fan."</p><p>Hikari let the poem hang in the air. </p><p>"I did not know any of your family, Sasuke-kun. But, if they were like you, it would have been my honor." Her sincerity could be heard even through the device.</p><p>Sasuke's fists unclenched and he shoved them in his pockets before tipping his head minutely to Hikari. She took it as her cue to continue. </p><p>"Rock-san doesn't know you, us, or how hard we've worked. He tipped his hand, but we haven't. If we can't beat him one-on-one at taijutsu, then that's fine. Do you two remember what Kakashi-sensei last told us?"</p><p>"Kakashi said 'Work together, work smart'."</p><p>It was good to have proof that his genin did in fact listen to him.</p><p>"Bushy Brow's hands were all ripped up," Naruto added, a bit timid. "He must be training on taijutsu endlessly. If we use something else..."</p><p>Hikari nodded.</p><p>"Is Eternal Rivalry a shinobi custom? Is Eternal Rival a title?" she asked Sasuke. </p><p>Asuma laughed and Inoichi smiled while Kakashi despaired. Of course Hikari would hear the upper cases. On screen, Sasuke looked at her oddly. </p><p>"Hn. No."</p><p>"It’s peculiar, right? Rivalry implies factions, sometimes enemies. I thought I was wrong because Maito-sensei had a Leaf hitaiate, but Rock-san picked a fight and didn't insist on the Seal of Reconciliation."</p><p>"She's reaching," Kurenai pointed out. "Did you teach paranoia to your genin, Kakashi?"</p><p>"She's not, Kurenai," Inoichi replied before Kakashi. "The Academy emphasized the importance of the Seal as a symbol. She doesn't understand why a comrade wouldn't offer it."</p><p>"Lee's pride was leading his. It was obvious," Kurenai continued. </p><p>But Kakashi was siding with Inoichi's explanation. To them, it was a misstep and not an attempt to truly hurt. Hikari likely hadn't anticipated anyone from the Leaf seeking them out for conflict outside of the tasks. That, and Gai saying he was better than him put Hikari on the defensive.</p><p>His three genin were exchanging loaded glances.</p><p>"Are you saying we shouldn't trust anyone?" Naruto asked Hikari, blue eyes wide. </p><p>She hesitated. "Perhaps we shouldn't rely on anyone who hasn't earned our trust."</p><p>Sasuke and Naruto nodded. </p><p>"Let's go, then. We have twenty minutes left," Sasuke jerked his head to the hallway, and the three made their way to the door. </p><p>Kakashi turned down the volume. None of the jonins commented on his team's cracks, just like no one would mention that Gai had had to intervene.</p><p>They all faced the cameras when he switched to Room 301. The nine genins had decided there was safety in numbers and were standing together near the door. Asuma fiddled with the volume, but the room was so full they could only hear noise. A genin with grey hair and glasses approached their teams.</p><p>"Is he one of ours?" Asuma asked. </p><p>"Yes. I can see his headband," Kurenai replied, peering closer. </p><p>Kakashi thought the genin looked far older than his students. The unfamiliar figure was showing the rookies something, but they had arranged themselves on a half-circle. Everyone leaned back, uninterested when they couldn't see anything, until their attention was called back.</p><p>"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm going to beat you all!"</p><p>Kakashi sighed. If the other teams hadn't taken notice of Team 7 because of Sasuke, Naruto had managed to snag everyone's attention. Any old genin could take offence to a rookie's bragging. Especially those of minor villages, who tended to foster dislike for the Five Nations. Now they only had to out Hikari as Fire's hime and anyone with a grudge would gun for them. What a mess. </p><p>Before he could ruminate further, he saw Hikari and Sasuke snag one of Naruto's arms each and leap back. Team 10 followed them, not taking the time to look around for the threat. </p><p>A Sound genin jumped over the crowd and threw a couple of kunai. Instead of landing where Naruto had just been standing, he had targeted Glasses, who skidded back to evade. The whole room went silent. Another Sound nin took the opening created to corner him and throw a punch. Glasses leaned back, and the Sound nin didn't follow up. A warning? No. The lenses broke, and the grey-haired genin went to his knees to retch. </p><p>"You're not as good as I thought, for a veteran who took the exams four years running," Hunched-Back pointed out. Four years? That would make this the seventh or eighth time he took the exam. That was odd.</p><p>"Put this in your little cards... The three genin from the Hidden Village of Sound will become chunin," the one who threw the kunai said at Hunched Back's right. His left is occupied by a kunoichi with nearly floor-length hair. </p><p>Ibiki took it as his cue to enter with the blast of a smoke-bomb and explain the first task. Kakashi found Naruto on the screen, but to his surprise, he wasn't having a meltdown. In fact, he handed Hikari and Sasuke something. After taking their numbers, Hikari leaned forward to whisper something to Ino. Kakashi wondered if she was asking her friend to enter Naruto's mind and make sure he didn't fail. It wouldn't work unless the Yamanaka figured out the point of the exam quickly. </p><p>None of the nine questions were designed with genin in mind: cryptography, physics and geometry for shuriken-jutsu, geography of the five main countries, tactics involving high statistics, philosophy of the Land of Iron's samurai, civilian history of Lightning, chemistry applied to poisons, Earth's current politics with its neighboring countries, and one that was nonsense. The ninth's purpose was to signal the geniuses who managed to pass without cheating and those who cheated and were able to filter information. </p><p>Inoichi switched the cameras into the classroom and turned the volume up as Ibiki explained the points system. His genin were arranged in a triangle. Naruto was at the front, with Hikari at his left and back and Sasuke further down from the other two and to Naruto's right. To Kakashi's surprise, when they started to read the questions, Naruto was the least worried. Hikari reached for her pencil first. She started with geography. Had her parents taken her with them on tour? The question required either extensive memorizing or having been there. </p><p>"Is your genin actually answering them?" Kurenai asked, red eyes wide and not focusing on her team, confident in their abilities. </p><p>"Just some," Kakashi replied with levity. And indeed, Hikari got stuck in the middle of the cryptography question.</p><p>"If you give them enough time, she and Ino could crack that code." Inochi pointed out with a small smile. </p><p>"Is she a genius, Kakashi?"</p><p>"No, but she's very smart." It was not the typical shinobi smart, where geniuses tended to be very specialized. Hikari's knowledge was miscellaneous and interdisciplinary.</p><p>"She's from the kyokuba-dan, Kurenai," Asuma pointed out. Team 10 was already halfway done, with Ino having passed the answers to Chouji. "Look at the questions she's answered: history, politics, geography, philosophy. Kunoichi also get a unit on advanced cryptography. She hasn't touched anything else."</p><p>Indeed, Hikari seemed to realize there was nothing left to do with the code but trial-and-error and stopped. Kakashi's eye narrowed when he realized she wasn't going to try to cheat. She must have understood the trick. So, why stop at four? Even if Sasuke had the nine correct, they wouldn't pass with thirteen. And Naruto hadn't written down anything beside his name. </p><p>Sasuke, too, put down his pencil. He'd copied in small bursts and using his hair and the people next to him to remain unseen. The proctors hadn't managed to tag him for using his Sharingan. He removed something from his kunai holder and put his elbows on the table, resting his chin on top of his hands. As Kakashi watched, he murmured quietly for a while before tightening his grip. A small smoke burst out of his fist. In front on him and on the other side of the room, Naruto reached for his pencil and started writing. </p><p>That was their plan, then. Hikari was betting on Sasuke copying and passing Naruto the answers without losing any points. She, herself, just had to get one answer correct. Currently, they had twenty-two points. More than enough to pass. He guessed Hikari had answered more than one in case Naruto had forgotten something. The corners of Kakashi's lips quirked up. Putting Naruto to scout with his clones had made him able to retain information long enough to pass it on if he was motivated enough. Hikari's caution had proved unnecessary.</p><p>Now that his team was done, and with plenty of time to spare, Kakashi amused himself by scanning the room for the most outrageous cheating. He thought Ino's dropping body and Akamaru's barks were unsubtle. Was that an eye on the palm of one the Kazekage's children? Gai's kunoichi had set up a series of mirrors in the ceiling and was controlling them with ninja strings to get the answers to Lee. Kakashi wanted to snort when the mirrors focused on Hikari's exam. </p><p>Hikari noticed the glare, side-eyed who was holding them, and signed. <em>Naruto has the answers. You'll owe my team a favor.</em> Gai's kunoichi wavered, but Kakashi thought it was smart. Team 7 could handle losing two more points. Gai's team risked getting more points deducted by shifting the mirrors to a target who'd make a fuss. Finally, the mirror twinkled in agreement before shifting targets. When the glare diminished and to Kakashi's surprise, Hikari picked up her pencil again. She started filling out the borders of the pages. Was she trying to crack the code?</p><p>"Asuma, zoom into Hikari-chan's exam," Inoichi ordered, eyes sharp. </p><p>Asuma did, but it didn't help. The camera managed to capture what part of the paper was being filled out but not the actual writing. And Hikari's own body was blocking part of their view of her test. </p><p>"To Ino's, please."</p><p>To everyone's surprise, the blonde girl was filling out the back of the paper. </p><p>"What are they doing?" Asuma asked. </p><p>"I don't know, but I want both of their exams here," Inoichi replied. </p><p>The rest of fifty-five bbminutes passed in silence. Ibiki called their attention back and asked if any wanted to leave before the tenth question was revealed. </p><p>For the first time, Naruto looked worried as the genin next to him raised his hand and exited the room. He did a near full twist in his seat, looking towards Hikari. She arched her eyebrow at him and pointedly relaxed her body, stretching her legs in front of her and crossing them at the ankles. Reassured, Naruto faced the front again.  </p><p>Genin continued to file out, unable to withstand the pressure. Finally, Ibiki congratulated the twenty-two teams that remained and explained the real exam. Naruto burst out in nervous laughter, putting his arms behind his head. </p><p>"Please! You couldn't trick me! You need to be really blind to not have seen through the ruse, right, Hinata?"</p><p>Kakashi sweat dropped. Naruto hadn't understood the point of the exam. The only reason he'd cheated was because he'd gone into the exam planning to cheat. He had most likely thought nothing of Sasuke passing him the answers. He'd turned to Hikari because she hadn't yet used the Shadow Clone. He had been checking if she was confident she could answer and pass it to him. Ibiki's mind games hadn't worked on Naruto... because he hadn't caught on to them. </p><p>Anko shattered the window as she entered the room and announced herself as the proctor for the next exam. </p><p>She let them converge back into team before announcing next task's location. Anko let the foreboding name scare the genin more than Ibiki's scarred flesh had managed. Then, she flashed a map and started explaining. </p><p>Kakashi tuned her out, already knowing how it would go. Each team would sign a consent form, be given either an Earth or Sky parchment, and go to a separate Academy room. There, they'd wait until a chunin lead them to an entry. Twenty-two doors would open at the same time, and the second task would start. The teams would have to fight to arrive at the tower in the space of five days with a complete set of parchments and the three members of the team. </p><p>Meanwhile, Ibiki assembled the exams and joined the lounge. Inoichi waved him over. </p><p>"Yamanaka Ino and Sakasu Hikari's exams, please."</p><p>Ibiki handed them over. "Why? Your daughter did well, but it's not a surprise with her jutsu. And I was already planning on flagging the other girl's exam. Kakashi, your kunoichi answered four correct, if a bit unusually."</p><p>"I'll read them later," Kakashi promised. </p><p>"Because they left a message," Inoichi answered, taking Ino's paper first. Asuma moved to his side, gazing at his student's exam. Kakashi took Hikari's, trying to make sense of the writing in the borders. "Kunoichi have to make up a code as one of their final projects in the Academy. This is Ino's."</p><p>"Do you know Hikari's, too?" Kakashi asked. He could crack a genin's code, but it'd take time. </p><p>"Even Hikari-chan doesn't know her code until she's writing it," Inoichi scoffed. </p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"Her code shifts. You know how some codes require you to have a phrase to solve them?" Kakashi nodded and Inoichi continued. "Hikari-chan's phrase changes. She usually sets it to a poem. You have to figure out which one. It's more difficult than you think because she uses kyokuba-dan ones. Some aren't even published."</p><p>Kakashi rubbed his temple. He didn't have time to go to a bookstore and buy poetry books that may or may not contain the answer. But Hikari must have known that. He scanned the page more carefully. There. The exam had printed a picture of a mountain in the geography question. In its center, she'd added in tiny kanji "message" and an arrow to the writings in the border. Subtle. They would have missed it if they hadn't been looking for it. Yamanaka meant "middle of the mountain". He glanced at Ino's paper. Similar patterns.</p><p>"Do they know the other's code? Maybe Hikari used Ino's."</p><p>"Oh, yes. That'd make sense. Ino is telling me of the grey-haired genin who approached them. Yakushi Kabuto. She says he has some type of cards that, when infused with his chakra, show the genin's stats. She thought he was a chunin, planted there, but Hikari-chan thought even a chunin wouldn't have intel on both Konoha's and Sand's shinobi. Yakushi Kabuto has both Gaara's and Rock Lee's mission count, by rank. She included some of what she remembered."</p><p>Ibiki, Kakashi, and Asuma stiffened. No genin had access to their village's records. Much less another's. Kakashi was glad he'd made them mark down Waves to a B-rank. He was also glad he'd been too lazy to update their files since they'd graduated. </p><p>"According to Ino, he didn't seem scared after the Sound nin hurt him, just annoyed. She finishes by telling me he only took an interest in them only after Team 7 came in."</p><p>Kakashi handed Hikari's exam over. </p><p>"Hikari-chan's message is shorter. His name, cards, and a couple of things he told them. He had the categories of data on the genin by geographical location. He also didn't need a name to find a card. He claimed a general description of the shinobi or name of their village was enough. Hikari-chan says Kabuto knew Gaara of the Sand had done a B rank and returned without a scratch."</p><p>Information he couldn't get just from a glance at Sand's records of missions. This was more than troubling. </p><p>"I'll go report this to Hokage-sama and pull Kabuto's file," Inoichi finished. "After that, you can request Hikari-chan's exam back, but the Sandaime will want to see the messages first-hand."</p><p>Kakashi nodded in thanks before turning his eye to the cameras. Inoichi could handle debriefing and finding out everything on Kabuto, his teammates, and sensei. Kakashi had to keep his eye on his students, especially if this Kabuto had an interest in them, for as long as he could. The cameras on the Forest of Death wouldn't be a great source of information. Already, some had scratches of had been destroyed by wildlife. He fiddled with the mechanisms until he could see and hear the room they were in. His genin had drawn out a map of the Forest of Death, tagging the water sources and outer doors. It looked like Sasuke had put the Sharingan to use again. Good. </p><p>"- surrounded by enemies for five days. We'll need to remain alert all of the time." Sasuke was saying. </p><p>"The wildlife is a danger, too, especially if we're weakened or tired," Hikari added. "Most teams will do the exact same thing: head for water. We need to be prepared for that."</p><p>"Some will stumble about blindly, trying to find the water. We need to make sure we don't. Others will go directly for other teams," Sasuke picked up the train of thought.</p><p>"They told us it was ten kilometers to the tower" Hikari continued, drawing a radius in the drawing. "That means the edges is about what... sixty-three kilometers long? And how many doors, again?"</p><p>"Forty-four," Sasuke answered. "If they put a team in the next one, we have about seven hundred meters of wall between us. There are twenty-two teams. If they put empty doors between each team, we'll have a kilometer and a half on either side. Less because we'd move in a straight line and not along the edges. As everyone moves in, we'll get closer even if they don't head towards us."</p><p>Kakashi's eyebrow went up. They were being smart and working together. He was so proud.</p><p>"So, clones?" Naruto asked. </p><p>"Hn. Yes. We need to find out where we are first. Some doors are near water, others aren't."</p><p>"I don't think we should head straight to the tower," Hikari stated, surprising her teammates.</p><p>"Why? We can do this, dattebayo!"</p><p>But Sasuke was considering Hikari's statement closer. "You think it'll be the combat zone. That the tower can turn into an ambush."</p><p>Hikari nodded. "It can turn into a blood-bath if they don't separate the teams that make it there. They set it as a goal, and most will see it as a safe zone. But they never guaranteed we were done when we got there. We fight better in open spaces, so we should touch the tower with little time left."</p><p>The chunin arrived, gesturing for them to wrap it up and follow her.</p><p>"Who is carrying the scroll?" Hikari asked.</p><p>They all stared at the scroll in front of them. Naruto and Sasuke exchanged measuring glances, gazes narrowed. </p><p>"Hikari," Sasuke settled. "She's fast and the ribbon is defensive." He held it out to her. "You can get away and guard the scroll if you need to. And no one will expect it."</p><p>Because everyone knew of the Uchiha and Naruto had made himself known, while Hikari had refused to give her name out.</p><p>Naruto made a face but said nothing as Hikari put the scroll in her jacket's inner pocket. </p><p>Kakashi changed cameras to their door and waited impatiently.</p><p>"We have an advantage in this task. We've trained to fight together against a group," Hikari said as soon as they got there. "We can get more than the one needed to complete the set."</p><p>"What for? We only need two!"</p><p>"To disqualify other teams, dobe. Have you forgotten the last task is individual matches?" The chunin startled but dismissed them. Genin weren't supposed to know what the third task was, but it was the same one every year and public. It was not unusual for genin to figure it out. </p><p>Hiakari hesitated. "The scrolls can be even more valuable than that. As we get near the time limit, they'll become priceless. Whatever we need, we can trade for by passing one over. And if teams hit us one after the other, we can give one up and conserve our strength."</p><p>"We can beat anyone. We shouldn't hand one over to avoid a fight!"</p><p>"Hikari is not saying we should run away screaming, dobe. It's a fail-safe," Sasuke interrupted.</p><p>"Fine, teme. Fine, I agree. More scrolls mean more fights, dattebayo! But we're not giving the ones we get easily!"</p><p>Kakashi fought the urge to laugh. Team 7 had just become a team of collectors. Collectors were either the lowest of the low or the saviors of the village's teams, depending on who you asked. All because Hikari thought it was practical to have spare scrolls, and she wanted favors to call on. </p><p>The chunin, too, looked amused as she started fiddling with the lock. It was time. He glanced over. Asuma and Kurenai were moving their screens one next to the other. He did the same. Team 8 and Team 10 would most likely be more peaceful to watch. More eyes on his team meant they'd miss less things if something happened. And, if his genin stuck to the outer rings, Kakashi could keep an eye on them for a couple of days.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In canon, 26 teams pass. This time, though, no one pointed out the genjutsu and Naruto wasn't so nervous that he made a speech to inspire bravery into everyone. So, they have twelve genin less to go up against.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Your teammates left you all alone," one of them mocked.<br/>Hikari squared her shoulders, even as one of her feet drew back and her lip wobbled. "They'll be back soon," she warned, voice trembling.<br/>The one facing her snickered.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want to see how the teams are spread out: bit.ly/38IbAcA</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FOREST OF DEATH: 120 HOURS LEFT</p><p>To Hatake Kakashi's surprise, Team 7 was the last of the three to encounter another team. Only one door separated Asuma and Kurenai's teams, with Team 8 next to the river. Not even five minutes into the second task, Team 10 had hidden from a group from Rain. Kakashi's eyebrow had gone up when they'd been looked over. Asuma had quietly explained that Ino was a natural sensor, and she'd started to hone the skill. As a result, both Shikamaru and Chouji knew how to mask over their chakra, even if they couldn't suppress it. </p><p>The minor village team had gone further along the edge, trying to trap Team 8. However, Hinata had activated her Byakugan already and set a trap using leeches. Set completed, they'd set out towards the tower. </p><p>That left Team 7. His team had dispatched a handful of Naruto's clones diagonally. They were looking for water or a landmark that would allow them to situate themselves on their map. </p><p>Naruto fidgeted as they waited. </p><p>"Is something wrong with the clones, Naruto-kun?"</p><p>"Ahh, no. They're fine."</p><p>Hikari nodded and eyed him curiously before turning her gaze to the trees.</p><p>"I... ahm... I'll be right back, dattebayo!"</p><p>"What is it, dobe? We don't want to get separated."</p><p>Naruto squirmed further, thighs pressing together. Kakashi closed his eye and tried not to laugh. </p><p>Hikari sighed when she realized what Naruto's problem was. "Sasuke-kun can go with you. I'll be fine for a couple of minutes." </p><p>When Naruto made to protest, Hikari's hand graced her hair, highlighting the hairpin. </p><p>Her teammates hesitated as she made sprinted over a tree. Standing on the branches, she waved them off.</p><p>Asuma's cigarette quirked up, and he set his own screen to follow Sasuke and Naruto. Team 10 was heading clockwise, where they'd have a buffer of three Konoha teams. Such a cluster was unusual and didn't occur by random. Gai's team was being tested on whether they'd pass over the nearby Konoha teams and go for a foreign team. It made the perimeter on that side heavy with Konoha genin. After it were Suna and Sound, followed by a Konoha team and Team 7, then Rain, Konoha, and Rain again.</p><p>On his screen, a flock of birds passed Hikari's spot. Kakashi narrowed his eye, urging her to move. Instead, she put her hand inside her sleeve, putting on her neko-te. </p><p>She leapt to another branch as two genin with re-breathers dropped where she'd been.</p><p>"Your teammates left you all alone," one of them mocked. </p><p>Hikari squared her shoulders, even as one of her feet drew back and her lip wobbled. "They'll be back soon," she warned, voice trembling. </p><p>The one facing her snickered.</p><p>Kakashi tried not to let his amusement show.</p><p>"Let's go," the other genin urged his teammate. "She doesn't have the scroll." </p><p>"Aww but look at her. She's so scared, like a bunny. Aren't you?"</p><p>"I -," Hikari's breath hitched before she turned and ran through the branches.</p><p>The two genin cursed and chased after her. Hikari's breathing remained steady as she led them away. Kakashi kept up with her, switching cameras. </p><p>One of them soon grew tired. "Get her. I'll go after her teammates."</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>Hikari glanced back, verifying she had only one pursuer. She took off her hairpin and put it near her mouth. "Team from Rain, one is chasing me. I'm fine and will double back soon. Take care of the other two." She crushed it and sped up, leaping from branch to branch to gain height. The genin soon lost sight of her in the foliage. He stopped, breathing hard. </p><p>As he doubled over, hands on his knees, Hikari dropped down behind him. She snaked an arm in front and slashed his collarbone in a quick, deep, and dirty move. He grabbed her arm and pivoted, trying to pull it out of its socket. She swept his legs from under him and stepped down from the branch they were on. </p><p>The genin panicked as they free-fell. His hands released her to protect his face from the branches breaking under and around him. Hikari grabbed one of them and swung down closer to the forest floor. </p><p>He finally got his wits about him, twisting to land on the forest floor. He turned to her, snarling. Hikari smiled and wagged her fingers before turning back and running off. He followed after her, blind in rage and offense. With his focus on throwing kunai, he didn't notice his breathing getting more labored than the chase warranted. </p><p>Asuma nudged him. Naruto and Sasuke had made their way back to where a genin was impersonating Hikari. Naruto threw a handful of shuriken at him for his trouble. He threw himself to the side, and the shuriken missed its target. Sasuke was already there, Sharingan blazing. He stabbed a kunai into his shoulder. </p><p>His hidden teammate joined the fight, aiming to divide Naruto and Sasuke. </p><p>Hikari crashed into the clearing. Sasuke kicked his opponent towards her. A flash of claw later, and two were down. The first one was figuring it out, getting to the clearing and dropping to his knees. The other one didn't know it yet, more preoccupied by the stab wound than the cut. Naruto made clones and herded him back to Sasuke. Ten Narutos focused on restraining the last one. Kakashi couldn't see much as the clones surrounded their target. </p><p>When the stabbed genin made to aid his fallen teammate by going after Hikari, Sasuke dashed in and kicked him in the jaw. He dropped down unconscious, and Sasuke turned to his teammate. "You said you'd be fine!"</p><p>"And I am." When he didn't release his Sharingan, she added. "I'm not injured. Do you think Naruto-kun's has their scroll?"</p><p>Sasuke shrugged, and his eyes went back to black. "He was the most cautious of the three." </p><p>They both turned to their blond teammate.</p><p>The Narutos crowed their success. "I've got him!" The clones dispelled, leaving the real Naruto standing next to a tied and beat up genin. </p><p>Hikari and Sasuke made their way over. </p><p>"Hand over your scroll," Sasuke demanded. </p><p>The genin from Rain glared as he pulled it out of his jacket. </p><p>Naruto snatched it up, and his excitement faded. "Oh. It's a Heaven scroll." He scrunched up his nose and tossed it to Sasuke, who put it inside his weapons pouch.</p><p>Hikari stepped closer, bringing the attention to her. "Here's what's going to happen. Your teammates are working off poison. We won't dose you. You can go after us and try to reclaim your scroll. Or, you can make sure the wildlife doesn't eat your teammates, if a team doesn't find them first. It is, of course, your choice."</p><p>Sasuke kicked a kunai closer to the captive, where he could get it and untie himself. </p><p>And then Naruto led them away, most likely where his clones had found a better trail. </p><p>Kakashi leaned back in his seat, satisfied. His team didn't have a complete set, but they had two and were heading clockwise. Sooner rather than later, they'd find one of the river's branches. They had also figured out a way to get scrolls, not be followed, and not use excessive force. Asuma patted him on the shoulder before switching cameras to show Team 10.</p><p>Kurenai, who had been following her own team's route, wary of the Kazekage's children, called them over. </p><p>"I'm about to be blind," she said, pointing to her screen. Both the Sand Siblings and Team 8 had been placed near the riverbed. It was a prime area for wildlife, and cameras in good condition were scarce. </p><p>"Weren't they heading for the tower?" Asuma asked, seeing the camera number. </p><p>"They swerved towards two other teams."</p><p>Kakashi cocked his head. If they waited out the confrontation, they could attack the tired victors. Team 8 could then have four of the twenty-two scrolls. It was a bold move.</p><p>"Suna and...?"</p><p>"Rain."</p><p>Kakashi grimaced, wondering if any of the siblings had their father's kekkai genkai. The eldest had a fan strapped to her back, and it was probably her primary weapon. The middle child had used a puppet in the first task. That left the youngest. If that gourd carried Gold Dust, the team from Rain didn't stand a chance. The Fourth Kazekage's signature weapon was overwhelming. It couldn't be countered without either ample forewarning or overwhelming experience. To make matters worse, the siblings had headed straight to the tower. They were halfway there, which made the cameras very spaced out. He hoped Team 8 was cautious, observing from a distance with Hinata's Byakugan. </p><p>Kurenai's fists clenched as her team went into a blind zone. There was nothing to do but wait for them to reappear, either at another camera or at the Tower's. Kakashi didn't envy her. He glanced at his own. Team 7 was taking their time, more cautious after being ambushed and sticking to the outer ring. It'd take them a while to reach the Konoha team next to the river. Asuna's was moving slowly, too, scouting for a shelter and unwilling to confront a team on the first day. </p><p>Kakashi glanced around. Inoichi wasn't back yet. Gai was focused on his own screen, but he seemed more relaxed than earlier. As there was no outrage, he could only guess that his team hadn't engaged the neighboring Konoha teams. He scanned the room, but none of the other seven jonin rang any alarm bells. His mouth tightened behind his mask. An experienced spy, or a confident spy. Either were bad news. Both would be a deadly combination.</p><p>With a nod towards Asuma and Kurenai, Kakashi left the lounge. No one could remain awake and alert for five days. His team was unharmed, not immediately surrounded by hostiles, and in good spirits. This was a good time to step out, before Inoichi came back with the Hokage's orders and more intel.</p><p>---</p><p>When Kakashi entered the lounge at midnight, Inoichi had replaced Asuma. The Yamanaka head waved him over. Kakashi took a seat between him and Kurenai and found a camera that showed him his team. They seemed to have used a fallen tree to build a shelter, and Sasuke was currently taking watch. </p><p>"They encountered a Konoha team, but neither engaged," Kurenai informed him. </p><p>"And yours?"</p><p>"At the tower," she didn't sound happy about it. At his questioning glance, she added quietly. "The Suna siblings made it there in 97 minutes with not a scratch on them. There is no sign of the team from Rain, and Akamaru hasn't stopped trembling." </p><p>Kakashi's gaze sharpened. "Are they the only two teams that have made it?"</p><p>"Yes. They've made no move for a confrontation, but..."</p><p>Kakashi grimaced behind his mask. Sand had been reprimanded for the puppet master's actions. It had given them ground for establishing a curfew for all foreign teams. Perhaps that would make them unwilling to seek unneeded trouble. But it was less than ideal to rely on that for five days. If Akamaru was still terrified, the most likely scenario was that the team from Rain was dead. </p><p>"So, twenty-one teams?"</p><p>Kurenai nodded. "A couple have had trouble with the fauna, but nothing too serious." She lowered her voice before adding. "We are losing cameras fast." </p><p>Inoichi cleared his throat and handed him a file. </p><p>Yakushi Kabuto, nineteen years old. Average marks in the Academy, but he'd struggled to graduate. Once he did, he'd passed his jonin sensei's test. Since then, he'd taken fourteen D-ranks and two C-ranks. It was a ridiculous amount for the stretch of time. The bare minimum for nomination to the Chunin exams... which he'd chosen to withdraw from multiple times. Kakashi went back further. </p><p>Kabuto hadn't been born in the village. He'd been found at one of the battles in the last war by Yakushi Nono, who'd adopted him. Kakashi tried to place the name but came up empty. He flipped the pages. Yakushi Nono, deceased. She'd been a respected jonin, captain of the Medic Corps before she retired to become a caretaker at the orphanage. </p><p>Kakashi flipped again to see Kabuto’s jonin sensei. Ito Kenta, one of Orochimaru's students. He swallowed hard, reminded of amused slitted pupils as his Anbu mask shattered and his blood was licked off a kunai. He pushed back the memories and focused on Kenta. Why would the student of a Sannin let his genin team languish for years? It didn't make sense. The Sannin who had taken a genin team had looked for ambition. Minato's intellect had allowed him to recreate the Second's technique. He'd become Hokage without a bloodline to boost his reputation.</p><p>He caught Inoichi's eyes. The older man nodded. So, Kenta was being investigated. Kakashi brought the Forest of Death map in his mind. Kabuto and his team had been almost opposite from Team 7 when the second task had started. His team hadn't travelled far, only about five gates, so they still had some distance between them. </p><p>With another glance to make sure his team's night shifts were doing alright, Kakashi settled back on his seat. He'd go through the folder thoroughly. Inoichi would have course of action planned. He wanted to know what it was.</p><p> </p><p>FOREST OF DEATH: 103 HOURS LEFT</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi watched Naruto wake up Sasuke and Hikari. As they hunted and cooked some breakfast, they agreed to set out across the river to find an Earth scroll. He flipped cameras. The closest team was one from Rain. They didn't have re-breathers on, but each of them carried more than one umbrella and an oxygen tank. He switched again. His team was drinking the water they must have boiled the day before. When they finished, Naruto created two clones who went ahead, and they set out towards the river. </p><p>At the water's edge, they paused to argue. Kakashi turned the volume up. Kurenai and Asuma perked up. Keeping watch overnight had been boring. No teams had taken advantage of the cover of darkness to attack. </p><p>However, more and more cameras in the left side of the forest were going completely dark. Grass, Sound, some Konoha. It was so widespread they couldn't blame Kabuto's team, even if his was one of the areas where most cameras had gone dark or useless. As it was, Kakashi would lose sight of his students as soon as they ventured closer to the tower. </p><p>"- other teams," Hikari was saying. </p><p>"But I found a bridge, dattebayo!"</p><p>"Which will likely be trapped, dobe. Just dispel your clone that's left and let's cross here."</p><p>Kakashi saw the problem now. Naruto was doing better at water-walking, but he wasn't up to fighting on it yet. Not when he couldn't remain on it while sustaining another technique.</p><p>"What if it's not trapped, teme?"</p><p>Kakashi switched cameras. Clones only passed information along when they dispelled, and it was a one-way channel. Naruto couldn't communicate anything to the clones. They were independent entities, copies of the original at the time the jutsu was cast. Which meant the clone had no teammates to argue with... sure enough, he was crossing the bridge. </p><p>Halfway there, he tripped on ninja wire, barely glinting in the morning sun. One side of the bridge collapsed and a chain of explosive tags went off. The Naruto clone managed to throw itself on the water, escaping the blast. As soon as he made it to the shore, he was attacked by senbons and dispelled. </p><p>Kakashi went back to his team, who had tensed as soon as the sound of the blast reached them. </p><p>"We are sitting ducks here. Let's go. Now," Hikari ordered, sprinting for the shore.</p><p>Sasuke pushed Naruto to follow her before taking the rear. </p><p>"My clone tried to pass," Naruto relied once they made it to a clearing. "Lots of senbons got him from above." </p><p>"From the trees, Naruto-kun?”</p><p>After glancing at Team 8 in one of the Tower's rooms, Kurenai switched her own camera, shoving her screen next to his. The three genin from Rain were approaching.</p><p>"No. Above from an umbrella floating in the sky."</p><p>Hikari blinked twice, bewildered. </p><p>"Did you see anyone?" Sasuke cut in. Kakashi drummed his fingers. Why weren't they moving? The foreign shinobi had spread out and were coming at the clearing from different angles.</p><p>Naruto shook his head. The three of them eyed each other. </p><p>The team from Rain was almost ready, spread out in a triangle. </p><p>His team was surrounded. When they got back, Kakashi would hunt them through a training ground. Multiple times, until they learnt to keep their senses on alert. </p><p>At their leader's signal, each launched an umbrella into the air.</p><p>"Get ready!" Sasuke yelled out when he saw the three parasols. </p><p>"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" </p><p>When the cloud of smoke cleared, many Sasukes and Hikaris filled the clearing. Naruto was nowhere to be seen. </p><p>"That won't help you!" one of the Rain genin called out.</p><p>Kurenai shifted next to him, uneasy. It was understandable. She couldn't know that Team 7 had trained for a similar scenario. Kurenai saw an attack that was nearly impossible to dodge and very painful. Fatal, if the needles were poisoned. Kakashi saw his team start up a chain they'd forged with Haku's ice mirrors in mind.</p><p>He'd asked them to analyze their weaknesses before the fight on the bridge. </p><p>Hikari had told Naruto, <em>'The hunter nin can pop your clones before they get close enough to strike.'</em></p><p><em>'One of you needs to be maneuvered into a position in which they can help,'</em> he'd told them. </p><p>And they had listened.</p><p>Kurenai switched cameras, trying to find the clearing at another angle. She found one up in a tree, where the view was better. Amidst the clones, the real Sasuke was crouching down, and Hikari was climbing up in his shoulders.</p><p>"Try to find one further back," Kakashi requested. </p><p>Kurenai nodded and switched, efficiently discarding those with a bad view. She found one hidden in a tree trunk. </p><p>A Sasuke look-alike had used the cloud of smoke to get to a tree, sprint up it, and hide in the foliage. Naruto dispelled the henge and steadily and quietly moved outwards until he stood outside the triangle Rain had created.</p><p>"Ninja art: Senbon Rainstorm!"</p><p>The umbrellas spun, gaining momentum. Hikari, settled at Sasuke's shoulders, held out her arm and drew out coils. </p><p>"What is that, Kakashi?" Asuma asked from beside Kurenai. "I don't recognize it. It seems extremely flexible."</p><p>"Satin." As Hikari poured chakra down the handle and into the fabric, he amended. "Chakra-infused satin."</p><p>The umbrellas spun so fast they were a blur. </p><p>Sasuke, red eyes narrowed, squeezed Hikari's ankle. The needles rained down. Hikari maneuvered the ribbon into place, cocooning them. Clones dispelled as soon as they were hit. Hikari moved her arm quicker. When there were only three set of clones around the real ones, the camera could only see mint and soft pink blending together. </p><p>Unforgiving senbon struck down from three directions. The six clones puffed out, but the cocoon held. Senbon ricocheted off the surface, as sure as if it'd come upon steel.</p><p>"That can't be satin," Asuma blurted out. </p><p>Kakashi's lips curled up, but he kept watching. </p><p>From within the enclosure, a shuriken shot out. Unerringly true, it hit one of the umbrellas, tearing the cloth. Its turns stuttered to a halt. Two other shuriken followed, driving the umbrella further back. A kunai was next, hitting the shuriken's eye and embedding the umbrella into the tree. One down. </p><p>"Shurikenjutsu," Kurenai whispered. </p><p>Kakashi's mouth settled in a smirk. Shurikenjutsu, its precision so fine it didn't graze Hikari's ribbon on its way to the target. It was, to Kakashi's judgement, unique to his team and impossible to recreate. It needed both the Sharingan and Sasuke knowing Hikari's movements without having to see them. On top of that, to his knowledge Hikari was the only shinobi who wielded a ribbon.</p><p>The next time the shield spat out a shuriken, a kunai veered it off-course. It seemed like the team from Rain was unwilling to have a repeat.</p><p>The cocoon moved to the space between the circumferences of the umbrella, where it would be safe. Rain hurried to move the them so the senbon struck true. Sasuke preyed on their inattention and tore another umbrella off course, not bothering to pin it with a kunai. Two down.</p><p>"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto tackled a genin, and the third umbrella fell out of the air on its own. </p><p>The two other genin rushed Hikari and Sasuke. </p><p>Sasuke gripped one of Hikari's legs. The other one swept from his shoulder to the side at the same time Sasuke pivoted. Hikari's foot slammed into one of the genin's face, driving him back. She leapt down, her handle once again in its holder, and put her back to Sasuke. </p><p>From the camera Kurenai had found, high in the clearing, it made a rare contrast. On one side, Hikari deflected and redirected her opponent's strikes, moving nimbly around the Rain genin. At her back, Sasuke's strikes were fast and sharp, technique perfect and not a movement wasted. The team from Rain seemed to realize they weren't going to win this way, and they leaped back. Instead of following them and getting separated, Sasuke and Hikari took the time to look for Naruto. He was doing well, overwhelming his own adversary. </p><p>A genin removed the handle of his umbrella, revealing a long blade. The other one broke off two of the ribs and came back with a veritable heap of senbon. They dove back in. Hikari took on the one with the sword. Sasuke and the one with senbons engaged in a mid-range fight, attacking and defending themselves and their teammate from any stray projectiles. </p><p>But Sasuke knew where Hikari was most likely to move. He was able to size up which projectiles he had to block and which Hikari would avoid. That and the Sharingan gave him a distinct advantage. </p><p>Hikari, on the other hand, was struggling. She was trying to drive him back towards the trees, where she'd have the advantage against a sword. </p><p>Asuma hissed when she pulled out her handle in a walkover, coming up to block a strike. The Rain genin thought he'd won and put his weight behind his grip to break Hikari's stick. Kakashi had to admit that seeing the sword come up against the delicate cylinder didn't look good. </p><p>Hikari's eyes narrowed, and she infused the apparatus with pure chakra. The surge destroyed the fabric and left the handle strengthened to its maximum capacity. Hikari twisted, forcing him to let go of the sword or end up with a broken wrist. But she had sacrificed her position, leaving herself as the one backed up against the trees.</p><p>"What is she doing? She had him cornered!" Kurenai exclaimed.</p><p>Across from them, Sasuke had made the other genin run out of senbon and start tossing other weapons. He deflected a kunai with his own, and it flew towards the other pair. The kunai embedded itself above her head. Both Asuma and Kurenai grimaced, but Kakashi had seen them craft this move. </p><p>She reached up, hands closing around the hilt and kicked off. Her feet slammed into her opponent's chest, driving him to the ground. </p><p>Hikari completed the full twist, infusing chakra to the soles of her feet. She crouched on the trunk, perpendicular to the ground. She took the ninja wire from her weapon's pouch, jumped to the next tree, and twisted it around the base. Then, she tossed it to the other end of the clearing.</p><p>Naruto, whose last kick had dazed his adversary so much he wasn't getting up on his own, caught it effortlessly. He wrapped it around the base of his own tree before passing it to a clone. His last handful of clones and Hikari covered the entire clearing in ninja wire while Naruto and Sasuke occupied the pair left. </p><p>Once the clearing was ready, a Naruto clone threw Hikari across the area to the real Naruto. Both of them stood at Sasuke's back, whose hands shaped seals. Snake. Dragon. Rabbit. Tiger. </p><p>"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"</p><p>From the camera's bird's view, they could see the jutsu form and settle into shape before driving forwards, directed by the ninja wire. It trapped the Rain genin in a fire prison. </p><p>"Ha! You picked the wrong team to ambush, dattebayo! Give us your scroll!"</p><p>One of them cursed and spit insults. The flames started to wane. Sasuke sent a trickle of sheer heat down the wire and it flared up again. As long as Sasuke fed the flame, they weren't going anywhere. They saw it, too, and surrendered. </p><p>Sasuke let the flames die, and Naruto approached them eagerly. He took the scroll from the genin's hands and beamed even brighter. </p><p>"Earth scroll!" he presented it proudly to Sasuke and Hikari before tucking it into his jacket and turning to the defeated team. "You can go now."</p><p>Naruto's opponent snarled, but the effect was lessened by the fact that he was still swaying. </p><p>The other two grabbed his arms and hauled him backwards. "We're going."</p><p>His team started to uncoil the wire off the trees, twisting it into tight coils with care. </p><p>Asuma turned to him. "A ribbon, Kakashi? How did she manage to put chakra on that?"</p><p>Kakashi shrugged. "It's your fault, actually. You told her anything could be used for chakra flow."</p><p>Asuma chuckled. "I guess I did, but I was thinking of weapons."</p><p>He nodded. He'd guessed as much. But Hikari had heard <em>anything</em>. "Asuma, without a nature transformation, how much chakra does it take?"</p><p>The cigarette bobbed as he thought it through. "Extending the range of my blade is considered a B-rank, but she doesn't actually extend anything, right? The ribbon is physically under the chakra at all times."</p><p>Kakashi nodded again. </p><p>"Just the handle is a C-rank. Did she have trouble going from it to the fabric?"</p><p>"Yes. The ribbon requires less density but a greater amount to imbue all six meters."</p><p>Asuma's eyebrows raised, and he whistled low. "At least a B-rank."</p><p>"She's civilian born, right?" Kurenai asked. "Are you worried about chakra exhaustion?"</p><p>Kakashi inclined his head. Konoha's medical nins had pounded into his head all the damage it brought to a shinobi's pathways. Shinobi passed on certain resilience in the system to their children. It didn't make them less prone to chakra exhaustion, but it lessened the damage it brought. Minato had also lectured him as a chunin on the danger of overdoing it when the pathways were still growing. It strained the heart. He wasn't willing to risk it, but he had no baseline or guide. She seemed fine after training, and he had to take that at face value. </p><p>"Then why teach her that technique?"</p><p>Kakashi cocked his head before understanding dawned. "Maa, Kurenai, I didn't propose she try it."</p><p>Kurenai drew back. "Where did she get the idea, then?"</p><p>"She thought it up," he shrugged and turned back to his screen.</p><p>"- have them! We're done, dattebayo! I told you this was going to be easy." Naruto went from one tree to the other, unraveling the last of the web.</p><p>"Hn."</p><p>"Should we move along the edge, or inwards?" Hikari asked. </p><p>"If we continue as we have, we'll need to cross the river again." </p><p>A bridge had the possibility of more traps, and neither the explosion nor the fight had been discrete. Anyone close by knew they were there. But crossing without the bridge meant water-walking, and Naruto couldn't use his main weapon on it.</p><p>"If we head in, we'll eventually have to cross water again where the river’s branches meet," Hikari mused. "But not for a while. We should be more careful in the next nights, though."</p><p>They all nodded in agreement. Sasuke and Naruto collected their thrown weapons, Hikari attached another ribbon to her handle, and they were all ready to go. </p><p>Kakashi wanted to keep an eye on them. But Team 7 had proven they could take care of themselves and each other. They had a complete set and one extra scroll. They just had to wait it out. </p><p>Kakashi sighed when the last of the cameras lost sight of them. Asuma clapped him on the back, sympathetic. His team's area was one of the most plentiful, but Team 10 had settled about halfway to the tower, where cameras were sparse. </p><p>Inoichi came back in that moment from where he'd gone to speak with Anko. His face was grim. </p><p>"We have a situation."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I want to thank you for your patience, your support, and your comments.<br/>&lt;3<br/>My finals ended about a week ago, but then other stuff came up and I was left feeling confused/distracted/tired/sad. That's why it took so long for me to write.<br/>I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know if the POV worked.<br/>Next one will be from Hikari's :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>'Hikari! Kill Naruto or Sasuke dies,' Kakashi-sensei had put a terrible choice before her when he tested them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FOREST OF DEATH: 96 HOURS LEFT</p><p> </p><p>Hikari threw herself to the side as a blast of wind headed straight for them, shearing off the trees standing in its way. She hit the ground hard with her side and rolled over, trying to dissipate the impact. Her head spun as she pulled herself onto her hands and knees. She glanced around and saw blue on green. Sasuke. She made it to her feet just as Sasuke exited the bush. </p><p>"Hikari?" His eyes narrowed. "What's the password?"</p><p>Her hands moved through the signs, starting with the number seven and ending with the Tiger hand-seal to signify Fire. Sasuke shoulders relaxed as he formed his own version.</p><p>Naruto came running up from behind Sasuke.  </p><p>"Hey! What's going on? Are you alright?"</p><p>"Password first, dobe."</p><p>"Yeah, sure. No problem!" His hands started the same sequence she'd formed. </p><p>The figure cut off as Sasuke's shuriken flew towards him. Not-Naruto dropped to the floor to avoid her own. </p><p>"What's wrong with you two!? You could have killed me, dattebayo!"</p><p>"Where is Naruto-kun?"</p><p>"I'm here!"</p><p>"Show yourself already! We know you're not Naruto."</p><p>Not-Naruto's eyes slanted upwards even as a smile stretched across his cheeks. A long tongue darted out to wet his lips. Hikari fought the urge to lean back in disgust. The henge dispelled in a cloud of dense smoke, revealing a woman with a Grass hitaiate. </p><p>"Aren't we clever?" Not-Naruto crooned. "This is shaping up to be very interesting."</p><p>"Where is Naruto?" Sasuke demanded. </p><p>"You should be more worried about yourself." Hikari stepped closer to Sasuke as the kunoichi's hands travelled to her waist. Instead of a weapon, she revealed an Earth Scroll. "You want this, don't you?"</p><p>Neither of them responded. They didn't want it, they already had a complete set, but this woman radiated malevolence. The less she knew, the better. </p><p>The kunoichi's tongue darted out again, wrapping around the scroll. She opened her mouth, her lips wrapped around manuscript, and she titled her head up. Her hand pushed it down her throat, until she had consumed the scroll. </p><p>"When we're done, one of us will have both scrolls." Hikari swallowed hard. An opponent who dared them to cut her still-warm-corpse to get their bounty wasn't someone she wanted to face. "And the other will be dead."</p><p>Her thirst for blood slammed into Hikari, cutting her breath off and drying her throat. She couldn't fathom how but it was worse than Zabuza's. Worse than Zabuza. This woman was worse than a Demon. Her panic rose. She struggled to think through it. How had they managed in Waves? Her heart pounded. Kakashi-sensei had beaten the Swordman. She tried to swallow, but her mouth had no moisture. Kakashi-sensei wasn't here to protect them. They were on their own. Her hands grew clammy. She fell to her knees. </p><p>On their own. Their. Team 7. Not alone. </p><p><em>Focus, Hikari. Sasuke is here, and you two have to get Naruto. </em>She forced air through her mouth and almost choked on it. <em>Focus. Sasuke.</em> He was beside her, throwing up. The waves of KI didn't lessen, but she managed to hold the barest trail of thought above them. <em>This isn't worse than at the bridge. This woman is rotten, but human. Revolting, but not the animalistic-red-overpowering rage at the bridge. </em></p><p>Sasuke tried to get to his feet and failed. <em>Breathe, Hikari. Your friend needs you. </em>From the corner of her eye, she saw him looking at her before reaching into his kunai pouch. She blinked. <em>What is he doing? We need to run.</em> That wasn't, couldn't be, a genin. She stopped shivering. Something somewhere had gone wrong. They needed to get out. Grab Naruto and get out. </p><p>Sasuke got to his feet. </p><p>"Very good," the kunoichi in front of them praised. "How about now?" </p><p>The waves crested, and Sasuke froze again. Hikari pressed one hand to the soil and didn't fight it anymore. You didn't struggle to the shore when caught in a rip tide. Your job was to float and keep the shore in sight. Keep the shore in sight. She took a deep breath. Goal. <em>Find Naruto and get away. </em></p><p>The kunoichi took out two kunai and walked towards them. <em>Naruto, then run. </em></p><p>The Not-genin giggled mockingly. <em>Run, find Naruto, run again,</em> Hikari amended. She put one foot and then the other forward, getting to her feet. </p><p>Sasuke's arm moved. Hikari's own followed, catching his wrist in a tight grip before he put the kunai through his thigh. <em>What is he...?</em> <em>Pain</em>, she realized. Sasuke meant to use pain to cut through the terror. She tightened her grip, not caring about bruising him under his armguard. A bruise was better than a stab wound. </p><p>Sasuke's eyes met hers. They widened, flashing red and to the side before scooping her up and moving them away. A kunai passed Hikari's face and over Sasuke's shoulder. She breathed hard. The kunoichi had thrown her weapons, and she hadn't even noticed. </p><p>He deposited her on the forest floor, a tree trunk hiding them from view.</p><p>"Run. Naruto. Get out," she managed to whisper. </p><p>Sasuke nodded, glancing back and then at her. "Where?"</p><p>"The other side of the blast." It was a good place to start. </p><p>His eyes fixed on something beyond her shoulder, and Hikari swallowed. Had the kunoichi found them? Sasuke took her forearms and jumped back. She let herself be pulled into the air, twisting to see the threat. A snake. A giant snake, its head the size of her whole body. Her hand went to her waist, pulling out a long ribbon and tossing one end to Sasuke. </p><p>They came down on one of the branches before splitting off to the sides, each one with one tail. Sasuke used the trees on the other side to jump over the head of the snake, letting the ribbon circle the snake. Hikari focused her chakra, making it go towards her teammate. He rejoined her, passing her the tail. She did a knot and passed it back to him. They both jumped to opposite branches. The knot settled against the snake's scales at the same time the chakra tried to pass through. She continued pouring it into the fabric. </p><p>Boom. </p><p>The node exploded. Gone. The snake was dead. Hikari took a deep breath and jumped to stand next to Sasuke. </p><p>And felt bile crawl up her throat as the kunoichi emerged out of the headless body.</p><p>"I can feel your fear and desperation, little prey," the kunoichi laughed and twisted around the tree trunk. </p><p>Hikari jumped back, goosebumps forming in her arms. Not human, her mind whimpered. <em>Where are her legs?</em> From the waist down, the kunoichi - <em>not a kunoichi, not human - had</em> become something like a snake herself. </p><p>Sasuke threw a handful of weapons at the being, forcing them to stop on their tracks, before joining her. </p><p>She grabbed his forearm again, tugging him backwards. He nodded. </p><p>They turned and bolted. Hikari zig-zagged, passing above and below Sasuke as they both tried not to become easy targets. The being followed them, laughing even as they dodged the weapons they threw at them.</p><p>An orange blur appeared among the green. Sasuke intercepted it, pushing it towards her. "Naruto! What are you doing!? It's the other way, dobe."</p><p>"We need to get out, Naruto-kun," Hikari panted, relief coursing through her at seeing him unharmed if somehow slimy. </p><p>"Out? But..."</p><p>"Out!" Hikari screeched. "Something is after us. Too strong."</p><p>"We need to get away while we still can," Sasuke added as he passed above them. </p><p>"We are not running!" Naruto exclaimed, but he followed after them. </p><p>"We are," she disagreed. "As fast as we can."</p><p>"Not fast enough," the being sang out, materializing in front of them. </p><p>Hikari stopped dead, flinging her arms out. Her right grasped bark, using the tree to not overbalance. The left one grasped Naruto's jacket. Naruto, who kept going, not as used to fast changes of pace as Sasuke and she. She pushed away from the tree with her right as she pivoted, throwing Naruto backwards, out of the being's range. </p><p>The being shot her an amused smile and addressed her teammate. "You were able to escape my friend, Naruto. Impressive."</p><p>Naruto got his balance and stood on a branch, arms crossed. "I don't know what's going on." <em>You only need to know that we need to run!</em> "But you've been bothering my team, and I don't like that. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm going to wipe the floor with you!" </p><p>"Enough!" Sasuke snapped, trying to bring the attention off Naruto. "If it's a Heaven scroll you want, I'll give it to you." His hand went to his pouch, drawing out the scroll they'd gotten from the first team they'd encountered. </p><p>"How sensible," the being smiled.</p><p>Sasuke threw it. </p><p>Naruto intercepted it, bouncing off another tree to come stand next to Sasuke. "What are you doing, teme!? We are not giving a scroll away just like that!"</p><p>"Stop acting like a hero, Naruto! Don't get involved in this! Leave it to me!"</p><p>Naruto pushed Sasuke, baring his teeth. Hikari palmed a couple of kunai as the being retracted their tail and ended up with legs again. </p><p>Sasuke staggered back. "You idiot! Don't you understand this situation!?"</p><p>Naruto breathed hard. "I know who I am. And I know you're not Sasuke! What's the password?" </p><p>"What are you talking about, dobe? I'm not an impostor!"</p><p>"Liar! I don't care who she is. Giving up without a fight? The Sasuke I know is not a coward!"</p><p>Sasuke's eyes widened with hurt, but he stood his ground. </p><p>Hikari's fists clenched. <em>Survival is not cowardice. Knowing you're outclassed and choosing to survive is not cowardice.</em></p><p>"Well, I'll have to kill you to take it, then," the being told Naruto. They bit their thumb and smeared a line of blood on their tattooed arm. </p><p><em>Blood? For a summoning? </em>Her mind went back to the snake Sasuke and she had taken out and then at the space between the being and Naruto. </p><p>"Naruto-kun, get back!"</p><p>Naruto rushed forwards.</p><p>"No! Naruto, no!" Sasuke yelled. </p><p>"Summoning jutsu!"</p><p>A snake, bigger than entire buildings materialized, breaking the tree Naruto and the being had been standing up. Hikari's heart stuttered. Too big. This was worse than she'd thought. This being was a Power. </p><p>The head, on which stood the being, reared up and down. Naruto dodged once, twice. And got hit by the tail. </p><p>"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as their teammate went flying, breaking a couple of trunks before smashing into the third. He hit hard, back first. Blood spurted out of his mouth. </p><p>He fell, head first and straight down. The snake got below him, preparing to ingest its food. </p><p>Naruto's eyes opened. Hikari thought they were red, but that couldn't be right. Only one of her teammates had red eyes, and it wasn't him. He twisted in the air and punched snake's nostrils. </p><p>The snake sent him flying. </p><p>Naruto rebounded and punched the snake again, fists flying. <em>That's useless. Maybe we can knock him unconscious and get out.</em> Hikari made her way to Sasuke, trying to not attract attention.</p><p>"Is that... Naruto?"</p><p>"Yes. He's gone berserk."</p><p>The snake changed directions, charging for them. She snagged Sasuke around the waist and launched them down and to the side. </p><p>The summon landed where Sasuke and she had been. Naruto followed it, stabbing its head before looking at them. Hikari saw red eyes with slitted pupils. <em>What?</em> </p><p>The being's tongue shot out. It was so long it wrapped around Naruto, immobilizing him and lifting him. </p><p>"Let me down before I rip out your tongue!" he snarled into the being's face, baring his teeth. <em>Sharp. Too sharp.</em> </p><p>The tongue lifted up Naruto's jacket. Hikari threw a kunai, followed by a handful of shuriken. The snake's tail knocked them off course. </p><p>"Five-Pronged Seal!" The being called out as their hand, tips glowing purple, smashed into Naruto's belly tattoo. </p><p>Naruto screamed. His eyes went back to blue, and he went limp. The being threw him. </p><p>
  <em>He's unconscious. He won't survive the fall. </em>
</p><p>Her hand went to her pouch again. If Sasuke did it, they risked less injury to Naruto, but Sasuke was.... He was... It fell on her. <em>You've trained for this.</em> Inhale. Exhale. Throw!</p><p>The kunai went through the back of Naruto's jacket and embedded itself in the tree. After making sure it managed to hold him aloft, Hikari panted in relief. </p><p>She took Sasuke's wrist again, putting pressure. "Sasuke-kun, I need you to focus."</p><p>His eyes slid sideways to hers and then back at the being. She increased the pressure, gripping him so hard he'd be blue by tomorrow. "Focus on me."</p><p>Ebony met swirling hazel, but they were still foggy. She changed her grip to above his arm-guard, skin on skin. "Focus. On. Me."</p><p>His other hand shot out, gripping her shoulder. <em>Better.</em></p><p>"Sasuke-kun." </p><p>His grip tightened, and his Sharingan flashed before dissolving back to black. "Hikari," he gasped out. </p><p>She nodded. </p><p>"Naruto," he breathed out. </p><p>She forcibly turned him towards the tree their teammate hung suspended from. </p><p>He blinked, his grip bruising her shoulder. His Sharingan activated again. "Naruto. Get Naruto. Leave the rest to me."</p><p>She hesitated. Smoke surrounded the being as the summon was dismissed. Her bones grated together under Sasuke's hand. "Fine. As soon as I have him, we go." </p><p>She waited for him to nod before darting up the tree, into the leaves. </p><p>The sounds of a taijutsu fight followed her as she made it to the right tree. She glanced down. Sasuke's fireball didn't faze the being, but he was dodging fine. She put chakra on her hands and feet and crawled down towards Naruto. She reached him and put her hands on his throat. A pulse. She took off her handle, leaving the harness on herself, and looped it through his belt hoops, securing it tight. She went down further until she was below Naruto and glanced back. Sasuke was down. The muscles in her leg tightened as she prepared to jump and help. </p><p>Tiny explosives in the being's back went off. Sasuke pounced on the opening, getting to his feet and taking out ninja wire. Hikari made herself focus on getting Naruto out. Kakashi-sensei had worked hours upon hours with Sasuke to get the Windmill Triple Attack. They had even trained using the fire dragon if the victim captured the shurikens instead of dodging. What he needed was for her to have Naruto and be ready to run at his signal. </p><p>She took one of Naruto's limp arms and looped it over her shoulder. She put her back to his chest and reached up to the kunai holding him. She hesitated. Naruto was going to be dead-weight. Hikari shuffled so she was fully under Naruto and settled his other arm around her shoulder. Careful to balance on only her legs and keep the chakra to fer feet steady, she reached for a short ribbon. A flash of heat and red from the corner of her eyes meant Sasuke was using the dragon. The being yelled in pain.</p><p>She tied Naruto's forearms together in front of her. There. He was secure. She reached again for the kunai. Instead of pulling it off, she let the chakra on her feet slip a tiny bit. Naruto's jacket ripped, and his whole weight settled on her. She gritted her teeth as it drove them down and used the kunai to slow the descent until she managed to chakra-stick to the tree again. </p><p>There. She pocketed the weapon and put her hands under Naruto's thighs. He was heavy, heavier than she, but she'd manage carrying him in a piggyback. She had to. The being had fallen silent, probably burnt alive, but she still wanted to flee. </p><p>She jumped to another tree and glanced down. Sasuke was panting. The tree in front of him had a hole burned through. </p><p>It was done. </p><p>"You've mastered the Sharingan well for you age," a voice, deeper than the previous one intoned. <em>Impossible. Sasuke burnt it.</em> She moved so she could see and shivered. The being/woman's face had melted, and there was another one underneath. "Yes, you're clearly his brother. You'll be perfect."</p><p>"Who are you? What do you want?" Sasuke demanded. </p><p>"My name is Orochimaru." Hikari's blood ran cold. One of the legendary Sannin. A prodigy. A traitor of Konoha. An S-rank missing nin. <em>Why are we still alive?</em> "As to what I want... I'll wait until we see each other again, Sasuke-kun."</p><p>Orochimaru's neck lengthened. '<em>Rokurokubi'</em> her mind shrieked. The head few towards Sasuke. Hikari braced Naruto on the trunk behind them. The yokai's head slammed into her friend, long hair obstructing her view. Hikari crouched, setting Naruto down and wrenching herself from the circle of his arms. Sasuke yelped and grunted in pain. She jumped towards her teammate. The creature was already retreating, neck shortening. She made it to his side and put him behind her.</p><p>"What did you do to him!?"</p><p>"I just gave him a goodbye gift. Very soon Sasuke will seek me and my power," with that the <em>thing</em> was gone, melting down into the tree.</p><p>Sasuke slid down to his knees, one hand clutching his neck.</p><p>"Sasuke-kun!" her knees slammed down beside him. "Talk to me, please!"</p><p>Sasuke howled, too far gone to grant her request. <em>Focus, Hikari. </em>He tipped forward. She stopped him before he slammed head-first on the ground, leaning him on her instead. He panted into her shoulder as she moved his hand away from his neck. Two puncture wounds, and above that three tomoes, similar to the Sharingan's design. <em>Focus on helping. </em></p><p>She focused on the bite first. Isolated fang punctures. No swelling, redness, or bruising. She pushed him down until he was on his back and took his hand on hers.</p><p>"Squeeze one if yes. Can you hear me?"</p><p>The heavy panting didn't stop, but her fingers were nearly crushed. </p><p>"Alright. I'm here, and I'll do my best, Sasuke-kun. I promise." <em>I promise. My words are my vow. </em>"Hold on, alright? You're doing great."</p><p>Her fingers scrambled inside her pouch, coming up with bandages. She tilted his head to the side and swiped at the wound with soft movements. </p><p>Sasuke whimpered. </p><p>"I know. I'm sorry. But if they can identify what he put into you... I'm sorry."</p><p>His distress didn't abate, but he was still trying to grind her bones together, so she took it as a good sign. She started cleaning the wound with the small canteen she had strapped to her belt. </p><p>"You're doing great," she repeated. He was moaning, but he was responsive. "Thank you for staying still." It probably had more to do with pain than conscious thought, but anything that would slow the venom's path to his heart was good. "Nausea?"</p><p>His fingers relaxed a tiny bit. He didn't seem confused, either. Maybe not like an adder. She unrolled a bandage, putting it on the shoulder below the bite and hesitated.</p><p>"Weird taste in the mouth, Sasuke-kun?" No pressure. </p><p>"Numbness?" His hold became lighter. Not similar to a pit viper, then. </p><p>"Good news is," she forced her voice to come out with cheer, "it doesn't seem like the venom is cytotoxic or haemotoxic.” She paused. “I'll need both hands to restrict the blood flow to your heart."</p><p>His grip tightened, and the pain-filled sounds didn't stop. She guided his hand to her thigh before wiggling hers loose and propping him up enough to wrap the bandage tight. She hoped she was right and it was some sort of neurotoxic venom or she was hurting him further. </p><p>"You're doing fantastic, Sasuke-kun," she guided him down again and took his hand. </p><p>He crushed her bones again, stifling his screams behind his teeth. </p><p>"I can't give you pain-killers. I'm sorry." She also couldn't give him antivenom. They were specific to each snake species. She gritted her teeth in frustration. She didn't know what else to do. </p><p>Sasuke was panting, but his grip had begun to fade. She tried to bring his attention back, but he was starting to drift. </p><p>When he lost consciousness, face still scrunched up in pain, Hikari felt tears of helplessness sting her eyes. She didn't know how to <em>do</em> medical ninjutsu but... </p><p>She put her hands near his neck, not touching either the bite or the tomoes. The skin was hot to the touch. <em>It's spreading.</em></p><p><em>'Don't attempt medical ninjutsu in a moment of panic. You could kill the person you are trying to save,' </em>Kakashi-sensei had warned them. </p><p>She took a ribbon into her hand instead and laid it on top of the black marks. </p><p><em>'Medical chakra requires one to convert their chakra into a state that can be accepted,"</em> Haruno had explained.</p><p>Sasuke had always been able to grip her ribbon, even when she was infusing it with chakra. She filled the scrap, trying to visualize her chakra as fire/proud/hearth-heat/protect. She kept careful watch. The chakra reached where the fabric met skin. Nothing happened. She checked Sasuke's face, but it remained unchanged. She put a little more so it spread upwards. When it touched the marks, the ribbon started filling with black s<em>omething.</em> She flung her arm, taking it away from Sasuke, and let go. The stained material fluttered down to the floor. </p><p>Hikari panted. <em>What is that? And how did it crawl up the ribbon, almost devouring it?</em></p><p>She scrubbed her face with her hands, frustrated, before something occurred to her. <em>That black vileness is inside Sasuke.</em></p><p>She took another ribbon and put it on top of the spots. </p><p>After four stained ribbons, she hesitated. <em>Am I doing something, or is this like trying to dry an ocean with a paper towel?</em></p><p>Movement above her startled her. She pivoted, putting Sasuke behind her and shooting a desperate glance at Naruto. She didn't relax when she saw it was only a handful of birds. She needed to move. They needed to move. The blast of wind and power had uprooted entire trees. It was bound to attract other teams. The sounds of destructions and Sasuke's screams had kept them away. But there was no guarantee that'd continue. </p><p>She wanted to cry. In all the scenarios they had come up with, they hadn't planned for this. If there was only one of them left standing, it was supposed to be Naruto. Naruto, who still hadn't woken. She swallowed hard. The purple glow in Orochimaru's hands had done no visible damage to her teammate. It was futile to try to guess what it had done. And maybe it wasn't from the purple seal. Perhaps it was from the tremendous hit he'd taken. He had been able to move afterwards, so it wasn't a spine injury. Which left... head wound. Naruto had exhibited behavioral changes. She closed her eyes tight. It had to be from the seal. <em>Please.</em></p><p>She glanced down at Sasuke. She didn't think he should be moved anywhere but to the hospital but... they had to withdraw from the area. The more she delayed, the riskier it became. </p><p><em>Center yourself, Hikari. Breathe in and out. Think. </em>They had to move. She spared the tower a brief glance. Back to the outer rings, she decided. She remembered some of the terrain, and it'd force other teams to have to travel farther to encounter them. But... she wouldn't be able to protect her teammates if one did. Three against one, with that person guarding two people were not odds she ever wanted to face. She grimaced as she picked up the stained bandages. She was careful to roll them without touching the blood or substance before putting everything inside her now empty canteen. </p><p>She slid one arm around Sasuke's shoulder and the other behind his knees. Moving quickly, she jumped to where Naruto laid. She settled them together and with a last glance, set towards the broken trees. </p><p> </p><p>Hikari crouched inside the uprooted soil. She dug to the very bottom of her weapon's pouch. There, wrapped in wax paper, was a homemade color smoke pill. She put it in the middle of the dried twigs she'd gathered. She struck her flint to a kunai and let the spark land on the bundle. It'd take some minutes to go through to the pill, and then some more for the smoke to be seen above the tall trees. <em>Look up, Ino, please.</em> She sprinted back to her teammates. Once alerted, Team 10 could find them on their own. Any trail she set would only help others.</p><p> </p><p>She checked Naruto's temperature, getting more scared by finding it normal. Everything was still normal: breathing, pulse, no blood, no bites. She'd even pushed up his jacket, but his belly tattoo was gone <em>how?!, </em>and he didn't seem to have any internal damage. He was just... unconscious. <em>Don't call it a coma.</em> She put him on his side and passed over to Sasuke. His temperature had risen steadily. He was heading towards a fever. From Naruto's pouch, she took off the kit she'd given him. She'd made it for him having to patch them up: plasters, gauze, painkillers, bandages, a rain poncho to keep wounds dry, and, finally, fever reducer. She popped it inside Sasuke's mouth and massaged his throat until he swallowed. </p><p> </p><p>Hikari looked between her teammates, trying to decide how to leave this spot. She was the lightest of the three. She couldn't carry them both. She also couldn't drag one. They'd leave too much of a trail if she moved to the floor. <em>What do I do?</em> Her hands trembled. <em>What do I do?</em> </p><p>
  <em>How do I choose?</em>
</p><p>Sasuke needed medical attention. She had promised him she'd do her best. <em>I gave him my word.</em> Naruto was physically in better condition. And... Naruto hadn't run. He hadn't listened. <em>He never listens.</em> He'd charged against a Sannin. <em>They'd told him to run!</em> Anger bubbled up inside of her. <em>Dad told me to plan around him, and I didn't listen.</em> Her teeth chattered. <em>What did I do?  </em>She'd let Sasuke go up against Orochimaru to check on Naruto. <em>What have I done?</em> She pushed back the crushing distress. She didn't have time for it. </p><p>Hikari stood with her feet on Sasuke's toes, grabbed his wrists, and pulled him to a standing position. She rotated, held his arms, and twisted so he was a very heavy backpack. The same as before, she took a ribbon and tied his forearms together so he wouldn't move even if she had to use her hands. She heaved him to more comfortable position and stopped. Blond hair above a Leaf hitaiate. Closed eyes and whiskers-marks on cheeks. Her teammate. </p><p><em>'Hikari! Kill Naruto or Sasuke dies,' </em>Kakashi-sensei had put a terrible choice before her when he tested them. </p><p>And wouldn't she be killing Naruto if she left him here? <em>What am I doing?</em> Kakashi-sensei had nominated them for the exams. They were fresh out of the Academy, and he'd thought they could do it. During them, Team 7 represented themselves, Kakashi-sensei, their families, Konoha, and Fire. </p><p>Sensei's nindo was to never abandon a teammate. She rubbed her eyes. Before the First task, she'd gone to one of the ninja-oriented stores to buy sensei's ochugen. The company would deliver it to his door on the fifteenth. It was a little extravagant, but... she respected sensei and had wanted to make it clear. She would never be able to meet his eyes if she left Naruto. </p><p>She moved one shaking hand to the side of her head, stroking the braid. If you cut one strand, it would unravel. It could be shaped again into something stunning, but it would never radiate with the original beauty. Together, or not at all. </p><p>She swallowed and pressed her hands to Sasuke's thighs, hiding if not vanishing the temblors. She was coward, scared of even her own name, but she wouldn't leave a teammate behind.</p><p>Hikari crouched, careful with Sasuke's weight, and tugged Naruto into a bridal hold. She put chakra into her feet and extended her legs. <em>Too heavy.</em> She overbalanced and tipped forwards. She tried to be gentle depositing Naruto back on the ground. He was lying hazardously as her knees slammed into the tree trunk. The handle strapped to Naruto's hip moved and smacked her in the face. She grunted in pain and let go of Sasuke to put her palms first and not head-plant into Naruto. Sasuke slid down her back, making the ribbon tying his forearms choke her. She wheezed as she maneuvered herself off Naruto and got Sasuke higher on her back. <em>Bad idea. </em></p><p>She was still coughing when she got back up, careful with the weight at her back. Once upright, she took a hold of Naruto's feet. <em>Plan B, then.</em></p><p> </p><p>She deposited Sasuke in one of the thicker branches she could find. Once he was seated, she checked his temperature. It was still high, but she didn't think it had gotten worse. She made him as comfortable as she could before taking ninja wire and securing him to the trunk of the tree. She hadn't encountered anyone, and she'd had to gamble on no one seeing him. She took half a second to breathe before sprinting back for Naruto. </p><p> </p><p>As she ran with Naruto at her back, she took a second to glance at the tree she'd hidden Sasuke in. Undisturbed. She gritted her teeth and passed it, hoping to double the distance before coming back for him. </p><p> </p><p>She gasped as she set Naruto down, untying the ribbon in his forearms and checking him again. She hadn't made it as far as she wanted, but she was too tired and worried about leaving Sasuke for long. <em>Orochimaru was after him. Orochimaru had targeted Sasuke.</em> Normal temperature, normal breathing, normal pulse. </p><p>She sniffled as a thought she'd been trying to push back resurfaced. He'd been unconscious for hours. A coma. Naruto was in a coma. He'd taken the hardest hit she'd ever witnessed and came back swinging. His spine was fine, but there no guarantees about brain damage. She couldn't check for swelling or internal bleeding. <em>You can't do anything.</em> </p><p>She'd been carrying her maybe brain-dead teammate for kilometers. She jumped to another tree in time to retch, snot and tears making a mess of her face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I call on you to pay your dues.<br/>Two of us helped two of you.<br/>Protect them until they come to,<br/>and the ledger will be wiped true.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FOREST OF DEATH: 94 HOURS LEFT</p><p> </p><p>At the Hokage's office, Hatake Kakashi leaned on the wall beside the jonin commander. Two participants dead. The Grass genin had been found near the Forest of Death's outskirts, their faces melted until they were unrecognizable. The chunin had told Mitarashi Anko, who'd sent them to inform T&amp;I and the Hokage. She had requested an Anbu squad, but she hadn't waited for them to go in. T&amp;I had requested Kakashi's presence.</p><p>One of the Anbu arrived first, whispering something to the Hokage. The Sandaime dismissed everyone but Kakashi and Shikaku.</p><p>The door opened. Kakashi didn't straighten, but his eyes sharpened. Anko was clutching her neck and wincing in pain as she was escorted through by two Anbu. The Hokage sealed it with quick and deft hand signs and dismissed the Anbu. </p><p>"Does it still bother you?" the Sandaime asked her around his pipe when she continued to cover the area with her hands.</p><p>"Not a lot, thanks to you, Hokage-sama. It's better than it was."</p><p>"It is Orochimaru who got into the forest, then."</p><p>Anko nodded.</p><p>"Did he say why he is here?" Shikaku asked, going straight to the point.</p><p>"That boy..." Anko recollected. </p><p>"He's after Sasuke, isn't he?" the Hokage asked.</p><p>Anko nodded. </p><p>Kakashi's muscles tensed. What could Orochimaru want with his student? Why didn't the Hokage seem surprised?</p><p>Anko relayed that Orochimaru had declared Sasuke promising, that he had potential as an heir to the Uchihas, that Orochimaru had threatened the whole village if the exams were stopped.</p><p>"It is yet the second day inside the forest. For the moment, we'll continue the exams as planned," the Sandaime declared. Next to him, Shikaku went even more lax, cunning eyes hidden beneath a lazy composure.</p><p>"Lord Hokage," Anko interrupted. "He cursed the boy. We should take him out of the exams and give him over to an Anbu squad. " Kakashi straightened, allowing his alertness to be witnessed. None of his students were going to be given to Anbu. Anko didn't notice, but the Sandaime eyed him from the corner of his eye. Good. He was Sasuke's sensei. His team was his responsibility. It was him who'd nominated them for the exam. </p><p>Anko continued addressing the Hokage, "If he even survives the mark, that is." Kakashi's head blanked for a moment. <em>If he even survives.</em> Out of the ten Orochimaru had cursed, only Anko had survived. He gritted his teeth at her callousness. She was still speaking "- should be locked up to keep the mark under control."</p><p>That was too much. He gave a brief chuckle, bringing the kunoichi's attention to him. "Have you forgotten he's the last loyal Uchiha?" Sasuke's body was built for life as shinobi, to withstand stress. It gave him a chance. Kakashi would bet on his genin, and he'd make sure he wouldn't be caged after he made it through the ordeal. More than anything, Sasuke's last name gave him clout. Kakashi would ensure there was public outcry at locking up the heir to one of the founding clans. Anko clearly caught on. </p><p>"I don't care who he is! If he stays on the exams, he's a danger to everyone! Every time he gets stronger, so does the cursed mark. That thing feeds his chakra. It devours the carrier."</p><p>"Hokage-sama, Anko-san. You're assuming he'll survive the mark. He should be taken to a hospital. If he is going to remain in the Forest, a medical team should go in to assist," Shikaku declared, and Kakashi breathed out in relief. </p><p>"Young Sasuke is strong," the Hokage dismissed. Kakashi tensed again. A ninety percent chance of death wasn't something to brush off. "I'm intrigued by what Orochimaru said. Let the boy continue." The Sandaime turned towards him. "Kakashi, keep an eye on your team, see if they get within a camera's range again."</p><p>He nodded stiffly, not able to disobey a direct order. He'd make sure his three genin were still alive, and then he'd start reviewing fuinjutsu. Jiraiya wasn't yet in Konoha. Kakashi - and Sasuke - couldn't wait for him. And he wanted a seal that wasn't as easy for Orochimaru to manipulate as Anko's, so asking the Sandaime was out. </p><p>"What is being done about Kenta?" he asked.</p><p>Anko stiffened at the mention of her teammate. "He's a boring idiot. You don't think..."</p><p>Kakashi ignored her, waiting the Hokage's response. If he couldn't pull his team out of the exams, if he couldn't get Sasuke immediate medical attention, at least he wouldn't leave them with a threat. <em>Another threat</em>, his mind whispered, <em>you've already failed them</em>. The exams were a good place to capture Kabuto's team. Without cameras in that region, they could make it seem like the animals, or a foreign team, had gotten to them. Unless they had a way to contact their leader, there'd be a lag until they started a search.</p><p>"Anko," Shikaku interrupted her. "You've been cleared. Kenta and his team haven’t."</p><p>She visibly recollected herself. </p><p>"Despite the cameras in the Forest, we have no evidence of Kenta's team being in league with Orochimaru," the Sandaime said.</p><p>"Orochimaru has infiltrated Konoha. We've tagged Yakushi Kabuto as a spy, and his jonin leader was Orochimaru's student," Shikaku disagreed. "It's enough to question the entire team."</p><p>Kakashi and Anko kept quiet. She probably didn't want to get between their commander and the Hokage. Kakashi was busy reminding himself he was a jonin sensei. Demanding to be in charge of an Anbu squad tasked with retrieving the suspects would take him away from the three genin he'd put in danger. He was no longer an Anbu Captain. His place was looking over his genin. <em>They'd be better off with someone else.</em> He shook the thought off. They had him. </p><p>"Alright. Anbu can handle a discrete extraction and move to T&amp;I," the Hokage acquiesced before dismissing them.</p><p>Kakashi nodded his head to Shikaku in gratitude before dashing to his apartment. He needed to research how to destroy, diminish, suppress, or disrupt a cursed mark.</p><p> </p><p>FOREST OF DEATH: 93 HOURS LEFT</p><p> </p><p>"Hatake-san!" </p><p>Hatake Kakashi left his notes and made his way to the Akimichi chunin he'd left monitoring every camera for a glimpse of his team. "I've got two out of three on this screen."</p><p>Kakashi thanked him and took in the view. Hikari was almost stumbling, tiredness making her steps clumsy and heavy. She was carrying a limp Naruto. Sasuke was nowhere in sight. He clenched his teeth and reminded himself it didn't mean his student was dead. As he watched, she put Naruto down and checked him over. Hikari wasn't surprised, and that was worrying. Naruto healed within seconds. What could keep him down? </p><p>Hikari took a moment to collapse next to Naruto, torso heaving up and down. The chunin eyed her with pity. Kakashi with razor sharp focus. </p><p>Hikari didn't seem injured. And she had proved great at keeping her composure and assessing situations. Out of the three of them, she was under no delusions as to their skill level. Zabuza had told her to stop helping her teammates if she wanted to live, and she'd ignored him. She was clever. She'd know how much of a threat they were under, and she didn't balk at playing dirty. As long as Sasuke held on, his whole team had a chance. </p><p>She stood up, leaning against the trunk before dashing off. The chunin followed her until there were no more cameras. </p><p>"Should I wait for her to resurface, Hatake-san?"</p><p>"Yes. Tell me when she does, or when you see Uchiha Sasuke." He thought they would be one and the same, but he wasn't willing to risk it. "And keep an eye on Uzumaki Naruto. Alert me if anyone comes close to him."</p><p>"Understood."</p><p>Kakashi went back to his notes. He had limited understanding of fuinjutsu. With the war and his sensei not wanting to exclude Rin and Obito, he hadn't learned much of it from Minato. After the war, Team 7 had <em>shattered</em>... drifted apart<em>...</em> even without taking into account Minato's new responsibilities. He'd picked up some since then, but he'd never ventured into juinjutsu. If he wanted to use fuinjutsu against a cursed mark, he'd had to play to their similarities. Cursed marks sealed the caster's chakra into the victim's body. </p><p><em>'Every time he gets stronger, so does the cursed mark.'</em> It wasn't destroying Sasuke's own chakra, then. It left room for the victim to strengthen. What else had Anko said?</p><p><em>'That thing feeds his chakra.'</em> There was a link between Sasuke's chakra and the mark's. Breaking the connection without knowing what exactly the mark contained was above his abilities. But containing it? He narrowed his eyes. Maybe. </p><p> </p><p>"Hatake-san!"</p><p>He was beside the chunin a moment later. "Show me."</p><p>It was Hikari, this time carrying Sasuke. Kakashi closed his eye for a moment. Alive. He was unconscious but alive. There. On the screen. Where Kakashi could see him. <em>Not too late. I'm not too late.</em> As they continued to follow her journey to the outer rings, he realized she was heading towards Naruto through a different path. Trying to minimize a trail while returning to familiar territory. His lips quirked up. <em>Smart little genin.</em> </p><p>"Naruto?"</p><p>"No one has come near him." Still, the chunin obligingly flipped cameras, showing Naruto. He hadn't moved from where Hikari had sat him. </p><p>"Can you - "</p><p>"Kakashi!" Asuma waved him over. </p><p>He hesitated.</p><p>"I'll keep an eye on them, Hatake-san," the Akimichi chunin gave him an easy-going smile.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he took a seat, Asuma shoved a screen at him. Team 10 was talking among themselves. </p><p>"-Hikari's!" Ino was saying.</p><p>"It looks like regular smoke to me," Chouji said, but he looked anxious as he pulled out a packet of chips. </p><p>"It's not! Look! It shimmers, and it matches mine."</p><p>She took off a color smoke pill from her pouch, showing it to her teammates. It was mottled grey and it did, indeed, shimmer. The three turned to look at the sky. From the camera's angle, it was impossible to see what they did.</p><p>"And Hikari carries another like this?" Shikamaru asked, brows furrowed.</p><p>"Yes. We made them together."</p><p>At Kakashi's confusion, Asuma explained. "Kunoichi get a <em>lot</em> of units on infiltration. And what do when it goes wrong." <em>How to get out,</em> they were both thinking. Ways to ask for reinforcements or extraction, whether it was through a flower arrangement or smoke.</p><p>"We need to go!" Ino exclaimed. </p><p>Chouji shoved the chips into his pockets.</p><p>Shikamaru twitched forward, towards the smoke, before controlling himself. </p><p>"We need to be cautious. If it's not Hikari, it can be toxic gas or an attempt to draw someone in - or out." Kakashi's eyebrow rose. It was a valid concern with both teams from Sand and Rain. "If it is Hikari, and she's asking for help, then Team 7 is not likely to still be there."</p><p>"So, what, we don't help?" Ino was getting frustrated. </p><p>"No, we do. Give me a second." Shikamaru closed his eyes. "Ino, Mind Transfer into a bird and recon the area that stretches out opposite to the tower. Look for Hikari, and check if Team 7 is being hunted."</p><p>As soon as Ino's body went limp, Chouji maneuvered her across his shoulders, torso hanging on one side and legs on the other. "Where to?"</p><p>Shikamaru pointed. </p><p>Kakashi was relieved to see it was only slightly off. It was a good start until Ino could tell them an exact location.</p><p>"Your team ran into trouble, Kakashi?" </p><p>He nodded but didn't offer information. Asking a chunin to monitor his team could be blamed on his laziness. Anyone looking would see an elite jonin too immersed with his own stuff to care for three genin. But any mentions of an S-rank missing nin would attract attention.</p><p>"Right. I think I'll take a small break now," he said, standing up and making a show of stretching. </p><p>"Maa, I guess I'll take over your screen, then," he said, crinkling his eye. <em>I'll keep watch over Team 10 while you get debriefed. </em></p><p>He took the device Asuma handed him and regained his place at the chunin's side. </p><p>"They're all together," they explained unnecessarily, as Kakashi was already cataloging everything. Hikari had chosen a spot on the treetops. She had ripped of some cloth - a raincoat? - and tied each corner to a different tree with ninja wire. The result was a make-shift hammock. It was too small with the three of them on it, even with Hikari straddling Sasuke's chest. A pair of ribbons laid between Naruto and Sasuke, and she held another. </p><p>As he watched, she put one end on Sasuke's curse mark and scrunched up her face in concentration. Chakra flowed sluggishly through the material towards Sasuke. Kakashi didn't understand. Even if Hikari had expended too much chakra, she wouldn't need to concentrate to put what was left in a ribbon. When it touched the mark, the band started filling the other way around, from Sasuke to Hikari, with a substance more viscous than ink. The sort of black honey was overtaking Hikari's chakra. Hikari flung it to the side, letting it drift to the trunks below. Kakashi squinted his eyes. It was so corroded it didn't resemble fabric anymore. It resembled soot, if soot was glutinous. No wonder Hikari wasn't worried it would stick out. It looked more like the trail a gigantic mutant snail would leave behind than strip of cloth. Which... wasn't out of place in the Forest of Death. </p><p>Kakashi watched her repeat the same thing with the rest. He filed it away to think about when he was working on Sasuke's seal. Then, she climbed all the way up the tree before untying her hitaiate. She put it up against the setting sun, made a V with her free hand, and signaled. The mirror-like surface let out quick, small, and pattern-less bursts of light. </p><p>"Why didn't she use Konoha code?" the chunin asked, voice low enough that it wouldn't carry. </p><p>Kakashi shrugged. He wasn't going to explain that Konoha had spies. He glanced at Team 10. Ino was still scouting, and there was no way a bird would miss the flashes of light. </p><p>Hikari returned to her teammate's side, took a kunai, and carved out a message, stretching the four trees the structure was tied to.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I call on you to pay your dues.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Two of us helped two of you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Protect them until they come to,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and the ledger will be wiped true.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Gai's team. As long as the Hyuga activated his Byakugan, they would answer Hikari's demand. Perhaps the signaling would catch the weapon enthusiast's attention since she'd used mirrors in the First Task. If not, then the Hyuga would have no reason to look. Would Gai's student look? Was carrying mirrors around something they taught to kunoichi? He didn't think so, since Hikari didn't carry any. He turned to the Akimichi.</p><p>"Did you take kunoichi classes?"</p><p>"Uhm... No, Hatake-san. Sorry. They're only offered to... well... kunoichi."</p><p>"Maa, it's fine," he waved it off. He'd thought they were an elective for male shinobi.</p><p>She finished writing the message and reached for Naruto. With gentle movements and steady hands, she took off his jacket. The back was ripped, and Kakashi wondered how it had happened since the shirt seemed intact. She divested Sasuke of some of his shurikens and explosive tags. Then, she made her way down the tree. </p><p>The chunin turned to him. "There's no camera below."</p><p>Kakashi's jaw clenched in frustration even as he nodded his understanding. He checked Asuma's screen. Ino was back on her own body, and they had adjusted their course.</p><p>"- smoke?"</p><p>"That was a lot easier to see. The trees had been torn off."</p><p>"Blast zone?" Shikamaru asked.</p><p>"No, like they'd been hit from one direction hard enough that they fell, roots and all."</p><p>They all took a moment to digest that. </p><p>"Ino, did you see anyone close to the smoke or to Team 7?"</p><p>"Yes. From the direction opposite to us, three teams are heading there: Sound, Sand, and Konoha. A Rain team is heading away from the zone. Then ahead of us and to the right, there's another team from Sound. The ones who attacked the cards guy. They're sweeping the area. Behind us and to the left, there's a Konoha team. The one with the green-everything-genin."</p><p>"It'll be dark soon," Chouji remarked.</p><p>Shikamaru nodded. "Do you think they'll travel through the night?"</p><p>"Maybe Sand and Rain. Rain was going fast."</p><p>Shikamaru's brows furrowed. "Their chances of running into one another are higher in the dark." And even if they didn't, it would still take a while to travel from the smoke to where Hikari had taken them. His genin had covered an admirable distance. "What about the Sound team to our right?"</p><p>Ino shrugged. "They don't seem to be in a hurry."</p><p>Kakashi sighed behind his mask. He knew where this was going. Without an immediate threat, Team 10 couldn't rush to Hikari. Not only would arriving exhausted help no one. Shikamaru's jutsu also didn't work without shadows. Without one of the pieces of the puzzle, the trio's dynamic was thrown off. </p><p>"Did she seem alright?" Shikamaru asked, tone almost pleading. Chouji put a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>"I didn't see any injuries... on any of them, actually."</p><p>Shikamaru nodded. "We'll approach until it's dark and then Chouji and I will take shifts. Are you up to scouting with birds when shifts change?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Kakashi turned away. It was good to know where the other teams where in relation to Hikari. For now, he thought the only danger out of the four teams was the second Sound team. </p><p>"Did you hear all that?" he asked his helper.</p><p>"Yes. I'll keep an eye for the team heading to yours, Hatake-san, but there are no cameras in that area since it's closer to the Tower."</p><p>Kakashi nodded. It seemed to be the theme this day. Not enough surveillance, not enough security, not enough knowledge. </p><p>"Here's your genin again."</p><p>He glanced over. Hikari was done doing whatever she was doing, and Naruto's and her own jacket was nowhere in sight. She was walking up an opposite tree to where her teammates were, settling on a lower branch. It'd let her see some of the hammock without bringing attention to it. Kakashi's eyebrow raised. He'd have thought she'd stay with them to keep close guard. </p><p>It wasn’t yet fully dark, but Hikari leaned her head on the trunk and closed her eyes. Kakashi went back to his notes. </p><p> </p><p>FOREST OF DEATH: 82 HOURS LEFT</p><p> </p><p>Despite having kept watch through the night, Hatake Kakashi was wide awake at four o' clock in the morning. Asuma had rejoined him, bringing Kurenai with him. Between the three of them and the Akimichi chunin who'd refused to leave, they had a full set up of cameras between them. Kurenai had gallantly offered her own screen for checking the scarce cameras nearby. After midnight, they had started glimpsing a team drawing closer. From the direction they were coming from, it had to be the Sound team.</p><p>Kakashi's notes had been abandoned an hour before, when Hikari had woken. After checking a perimeter, she'd gone down to the lower part of the tree and hidden among the foliage. He turned the volume all the way up. If they couldn't see, perhaps they could hear more. Kakashi narrowed his eyes as the next glimpse he got from the bottom end of the camera showed blue instead of Hikari's green shirt. </p><p>"Hiding is pointless when we've already found you," a voice rang out. </p><p>"Hn. What do you want?" Kakashi had to do a double take towards the boys. Sasuke was, indeed, still unconscious. The one coming out of the foliage was Hikari, henged as her teammate.</p><p>"We want a fight, Sasuke," another voice called. </p><p>Hikari-as-Sasuke crossed her arms, letting out a disdainful noise. She didn't leap down to meet them. </p><p>"Wait, Zaku," the first voice cautioned. The second one, Zaku, had to have moved forwards. </p><p>"Scared?" Hikari-as-Sasuke sneered. </p><p>That seemed to be too much for Zaku, for the next thing Kakashi heard was a shout of rage. </p><p>Hikari-as-Sasuke threw a couple of shurikens even as she moved to the next tree over. </p><p>"Slicing Sound Wave!" The shurikens rebounded and struck where Hikari had just been. </p><p>The dance repeated, Hikari throwing a couple of shurikens and dancing out of the way when they returned to her. Kakashi narrowed his eyes. Yes, she was buying time, but she was also only moving in a rough semicircle.</p><p>"Your team?" he asked Asuma. </p><p>"Moving towards yours. It won't be long."</p><p>"Gai's is also approaching from the trees," Kurenai informed them. "They're further behind, though."</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>The Sound team was back to taunting Hikari-as-Sasuke, daring her to come closer. Kakashi tensed. Sooner or later, Hikari would run out of ammunition. Taijutsu required close distance. The way Hikari's had honed hers, using her opponent's body and movements against them, even more so. But the Hunched-Back-nin hadn't needed to land a blow to harm Kabuto. Hikari had left her ribbon to impersonate Sasuke, and Kakashi wasn't even sure it would have been able to block out sound waves. If the Sound-nin managed to disturb Hikari's balance, it was over. </p><p>The dance sped up, the other two Sound nin not willing to stand around waiting. Hikari moved faster, still confining herself to the semi-circle, but the Sound nin were crafty. They managed to herd her out of the trees and to the forest floor, behind the center she'd been circling. He clenched his fists. He was blind. </p><p>"Did you think we wouldn't notice? As if the orange and green didn't give it away. Such a noble thing, to protect your teammates," the kunoichi laughed. </p><p>Kakashi couldn't see what the Sound nin communicated among themselves, but they must have targeted that center.</p><p>"Stop, Kim! Zaku! It's a trap!"</p><p>The next thing Kakashi heard was a blast of explosions. </p><p>"Good try," the hunched back called. The trap must have failed, then.</p><p>Kakashi could only hear movement and static for a moment.</p><p>"Earth Style!" Hikari-as-Sasuke cried out. </p><p>The Sound genin chuckled. "Are we playing whack-a-mole?"</p><p>He realized Hikari was using the Headhunter jutsu, not to catch her opponents but to get away from them. <em>No, no, no.</em> Sound travelled faster through solids than air. </p><p>"You're not Sasuke!" Zaku cried, outraged. </p><p>The henge must have fallen away as Hikari focused on moving through the earth. </p><p>"Stupid girl," Kim spat out. "We weren't after you." </p><p>"Where is Sasuke?" Dosu demanded. </p><p>"Did Orochimaru send you?" Hikari asked. </p><p>Silence. Kakashi bared his teeth behind his mask. This was an assassination unit.</p><p>"Where is he!?" Zaku screamed.</p><p>"Not here."</p><p>"Liar!"</p><p>"Your master attacked us far from here. What was I supposed to do? Carry both my teammates?"</p><p>Kakashi wondered if the Sound team would fall for the story Hikari was spinning. At face value, it was credible. She was slim, with the build of a ballerina. You wouldn't guess she could carry someone bigger than her. But then again, if she'd left them behind, how was Naruto's jacket explained?</p><p>"Almost. My team is almost there, Kakashi," Asuma said into the tense silence. </p><p>There was the sound of a scuffle and then Hikari gasped in pain. A growl built up on Kakashi's throat.</p><p>"Well, you're annoying. We'll finish this and then go after your teammate," Zaku declared. </p><p>For the first time since Hikari left the tree, Kakashi saw something through the camera. It was Team 10. There were no chips in sight, and Shikamaru was poised forward. </p><p>It was Ino who stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Give her one second," Ino's voice was tight in anger. </p><p>"Such a pretty hairstyle. Maybe if you didn't waste so much time on it, you wouldn't have had to leave your teammates be-!" A yowl of pure pain interrupted Kim's sentence. "My hand!"</p><p>"Don't touch my braids," Hikari spat. </p><p>Ino took her hand off Shikamaru's shoulder. </p><p>Team 10 leaped down.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Uchiha Sasuke looked around a blurry world. Where was he? A figure stood in front of him. He took a step back. It was him, a much younger him. Young enough to be from the time that man.... he shook his head. This was wrong. He was forgetting something important. </p><p>"My parents shouldn't have died!" the boy cried out. "It's not fair!"</p><p>Sasuke's lips curled. Nothing was fair. </p><p>The place around them shifted, turning into something far more familiar. He saw this in his nightmares. His parents. His mother, laying on the wooden floor, vacant eyes staring at the ceiling. His father had fallen on top of her, as if to protect her. </p><p>"Everyone is dead!" the boy cried with tears in his eyes. "I couldn't do anything!"</p><p>
  <em>'You're doing great.' A worried face peered down at him as his hand was squeezed. </em>
</p><p>Sasuke blinked. That wasn't right. He hadn't been strong enough. He was never strong enough. He couldn't save anyone. </p><p><em>'I'm here, and I'll do my best, Sasuke-kun. I promise.</em> <em>Hold on, alright? You're doing great.' </em></p><p>That couldn't be. There was no one here but his younger, useless, crying self. He was forgetting something. </p><p>"Everyone is dead! I couldn't save them! I wasn't powerful enough!" His younger self locked eyes with him for the first time. Misery turned into accusation. "You stood there, frozen, and watched them die!" </p><p>
  <em>Small hands touching his burning neck. 'Thank you for staying still.'</em>
</p><p>He didn't understand. Wasn't he supposed to be fighting? Why was he being thanked for staying down? That didn't make sense. Nothing made sense. His stupid team didn't make sense. Naruto was always yelling, Kakashi watched them train behind his porn book, and Hikari's logic was - </p><p>
  <em>'Focus. On. Me.'</em>
</p><p>Hikari. </p><p>Naruto. Naruto had called him a coward. </p><p>Hikari was yelling at him to run. </p><p>The Forest. </p><p>Orochimaru.</p><p>How had he forgotten?</p><p>He had to get up. </p><p>His younger self's face was melting. Stark white skin was revealed along with gold eyes. Orochimaru. </p><p>He had to get up. </p><p>Naruto was down. Hikari was alone. </p><p>This world was too fuzzy. He couldn't grasp at anything. He couldn't get up. </p><p>"If you had more power..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! I'm back. I wanted to thank all of you for your comments. Your engagement with this fic motivates me so, so much. Next chapter is like a quarter of the way done, so it shouldn't take me another three weeks. </p><p>I wanted to ask several questions:<br/>* Did Kakashi's POV work? This chapter took me a long time because I kept wanting it to be from other POVs, and I kept erasing and rewriting the scenes.<br/>* Whose POV would you like to see? Some of you have told me Sasuke, and I thought it was a superb suggestion.<br/>* About the matches - they won't go exactly like canon, but I have to choose whether to make them close to canon or completely different (maybe just pick names randomly and see what happens?). What do you think?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Cruel would have been to tell him my truths. Instead, I asked for his. It's not my fault they were unsatisfactory," she pinned him with her gaze. "He says he's going to be Hokage and asks us to believe him. Until his actions match his words, I'll only hear the lie in believe." She pivoted away from him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FOREST OF DEATH: 81 HOURS LEFT</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nara Shikamaru's eyes sharpened on the sound ninjas as he dropped from the tree. Minor village's teams tended to either work in tandem or have an individual for each range. From how they'd gone after the suspicious Konoha-nin in the first task, he was certain it was the second one. That meant mummy was close-range, the one with the happuri was mid-range, and long-hair's attacks should be large range. Her actions supported his claim. She had only gotten close to Hikari after she was down, when there was no chance of close-combat. He formed a Rat Seal.  </p>
<p>"Ninja Art: Shadow Possession Jutsu. Complete!"</p>
<p>His mind cataloged everything around him as the mummy-nin froze. Hikari had put one hand on the ground for leverage as she kicked her leg up, smashing the Sound kunoichi's face. Chouji had expanded, and he was facing the happuri-nin. Ino was beside him, waiting. </p>
<p>"Leaf-Style Taijutsu: Human Bullet Tank!" Chouji's expanded body spun towards his opponent. The happuri-nin's air was powerful enough to return Hikari's weapons against her, but Chouji had both the force of his rotation and his increased weight. His friend could pulverize entire barriers.</p>
<p>"Slicing Sound Wave!"</p>
<p>Shikamaru's eyes widened. The air coming out from the nin's palms was strong enough to halt Chouji. It wasn't enough to push him back, and Ino took the opening. She threw one of her senbon, and it sank into the genin's neck. </p>
<p>He ignored the mummy's struggle against his hold and glanced around, assessing. </p>
<p>Hikari had the kunoichi on the ground, and was sitting on top of her, one hand holding the sound-nin's bent arm behind her back. Her other hand was at the nape of her neck, neko-te on her middle finger.</p>
<p>Chouji was at a standstill, and Shikamaru doubted he could hold it until the nin succumbed to the toxins in his bloodstream. </p>
<p>"Ino," he called. He wasn't going to be able to keep the mummy-nin contained much longer, and he was the biggest threat. She startled since she'd started to turn towards Chouji's opponent but recovered fast.</p>
<p>"Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu!"</p>
<p>As soon as Ino's jutsu hit the mummy, he caught her body and detached his shadow. Chouji jumped in the air, and Shikamaru concentrated, pulling his shadow to the sound genin instead of back to himself. </p>
<p>"Complete!" he panted. </p>
<p>The nin's eyes widened as Chouji came down upon him, and he remained frozen in place. Shikamaru's lip curled up on one side, even as he waited until the last moment to release the jutsu. </p>
<p>Chouji crashed into the sound-nin, knocking him out. Shikamaru's friend came out of his jutsu dizzy, with a hand over his mouth, but unharmed. </p>
<p>He relaxed. Ino could hold her jutsu for a while. It was, after all, designed for infiltration.</p>
<p>Chouji took Hikari's place, pinning the poisoned kunoichi against the ground. </p>
<p>His best friend stood up, eyes locking on his before she focused beyond.</p>
<p>"Hikari, are you-?" he started. </p>
<p>"Sakasu-hime," a voice came from behind him. </p>
<p>Shikamaru pivoted. It was Hyuga Neji, the prodigy in the graduating class ahead of them. </p>
<p>"Hyuga-san," Hikari greeted. "Your teammates?"</p>
<p>"Fulfilling their debt to you and yours." He paused. "I'd assist here, but -," he gestured to Ino. </p>
<p>Ino, in the mummy-nin's body, moved reflexively away from the Hyuga. Shikamaru didn't blame her. Any internal damage to the sound nin would also be inflicted on her.  </p>
<p>Hikari ignored the byplay, glancing up. "And?"</p>
<p>"They're unconscious, and there seems to be chakra coming off of Uchiha Sasuke."</p>
<p>Without another word, Hikari rushed up the tree to where the rest of Team 7 rested. </p>
<p>"Neji," Shikamaru called, gesturing to Ino. “His arm, please.”</p>
<p>The older boy sniffed but obligingly came near. When Ino dispelled her jutsu, he struck the nin. His arm hung useless from the shoulder down.</p>
<p>“You’re too many. As it is, we can’t win.” The mummy took out an Earth scroll and put it in the ground. “Let me and my teammates go, and this is yours.”</p>
<p>It was a stupid deal. They could easily force him to give it up. They hadn’t even needed Neji to deaden his arm. Ino could have poisoned him. Chouji could have knocked him out. Shikamaru just wanted to ensure he couldn’t attack them. Team 10 didn’t even need an Earth scroll. Shikamaru still took it. It wasn’t important right now.</p>
<p>He focused chakra on his feet and ran up the tree. Hikari had put herself between Neji's teammates and Naruto and Sasuke. He settled next to her and put the Earth scroll on her lap.</p>
<p>The Hyuga was right. There was a purple aura coming off of Sasuke. </p>
<p>Neji, Ino, and Chouji joined them.</p>
<p>Hikari reached into Sasuke's pouch, taking a ribbon out. She laid it so it covered most of his torso. Her chakra flowed through the ribbon easily. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. He had seen both Asuma and Ino doing chakra infusion. Ino had struggled so much she'd settled with something that carried her essence. He'd thought it would take Hikari longer.</p>
<p>He didn't quite get what she was doing. The soft blue glow of the ribbon looked diminutive among the sheer quantity of dark chakra coming off of the Uchiha. </p>
<p>"Sasuke-kun," Hikari coaxed while putting her free hand on Sasuke's arm. "Wake up, please," </p>
<p>"Shikamaru, his chakra - it feels... different. Wrong." Ino whispered behind Shikamaru. She sounded scared.</p>
<p>"Hikari," he said urgently as he reached for her shoulder. "Get away from - "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Uchiha Sasuke kept his eyes away from his parents' bodies as he stumbled to the shoji. They refused to open. He planted his heel in and kicked with the other leg. The paper remained unbroken. </p>
<p>"If only you were stronger..." the figure in front of his parents called out. </p>
<p>He tightened his hands into fists. Urgency clawed away at him. He fumbled around the blurry room avoiding the puddle of blood. He needed to get out. Hikari was alone. The dobe was unconscious. If Orochimaru came back for them... He looked around the room but couldn't find another way out. </p>
<p>He had to go. His team was in the forest.</p>
<p>He hesitated. </p>
<p>Why was he in the compound? They'd been in the exams. </p>
<p>"Kai!"</p>
<p>His surroundings didn't waver.</p>
<p>Orochimaru's laughter echoed through the room. "If only you had more power..."</p>
<p>He was right. </p>
<p>He had been weak. </p>
<p>Too weak to save his family.</p>
<p>Too helpless against Haku. </p>
<p>Too slow against the genin in green. </p>
<p>Too scared against Orochimaru. </p>
<p>Too powerless. </p>
<p>Not this time. </p>
<p>Not again. </p>
<p>He grabbed the power Orochimaru offered. </p>
<p>It rolled on his skin. It hurt. He accepted it. </p>
<p>It sunk into him. It was his. </p>
<p>It burned. It was <em>him.</em> </p>
<p>Was it? Because there was something else, threaded through the overpowering chakra. Bright flames, heated pride, the will to protect. That was... him? </p>
<p>He hesitated. That wasn't him, was it?</p>
<p>Something brushed against him. Mischief hidden beneath politeness. Thought-out words. Delighted laughter as he fell into water. Focused eyes as they moved together. It felt like... Hikari. His teammate.</p>
<p>He clawed his way to consciousness. </p>
<p>He was laying on his back next to the dobe. Hikari was kneeling on his other side.</p>
<p>His Sharingan activated as he took her in. Her shirt had cuts running up her arms. Blood trickled down a shallow slash below her jaw, painting the side of her neck red. Rage tore through him. She was hurt. She was hurt and surrounded. To her left was the genin who'd challenged him, a kunoichi, and a Hyuga. To her right was Team 10. Shikamaru had one hand on Hikari's shoulder, avoiding the wounds. He was trying to pull her to him. </p>
<p>In the next instant, he stood between Hikari and the unknown team. Using his own body, he crowded Hikari closer to the Nara. </p>
<p>"Who hurt you, Hikari?" He eyed the three Konoha genin. Who was he going to rip apart first? He sized them up as his chakra heated inside his chest. They would burn for what they'd done.</p>
<p>"Not them," her reply was quick. "I called them here. The ones who attacked me are gone. I have their scroll."</p>
<p>He hesitated. Hikari didn't believe they were a threat. She'd called them. </p>
<p>The excruciating pain coming from his shoulder made itself known as his wrath ebbed. The power was threatening to leave him. </p>
<p>He gritted his teeth and took one step forward. The taijutsu master had attacked him. He could have targeted Hikari. He wouldn't trust them just because of their hitaiate. Not after Hikari had pointed out her suspicions on grey-haired genin. </p>
<p>The kunoichi in pink held up her hands. "I understand that this must be confusing. We are here to repay the favor you gave us," <em>De-escalation,</em> a part of his mind whispered. The other knew that, but it still listened. "My name is Tenten. This is Lee and Neji. Neji finished disabling the last threat before you... woke up."</p>
<p>"We did not harm Sakasu-hime," the Hyuga added. </p>
<p>He turned his Sharingan on the third one. </p>
<p>"Yosh! You are Most Enthusiastic about protecting your Beloved Comrades. I applaud you! That is what Youth is all about!"</p>
<p>His big round eyes started filling up with tears. Sasuke's lip curled in disgust. </p>
<p>He let the seductive power slide away and had to lock his knees against the pain.</p>
<p>From behind, Hikari pushed her shoulder to his, offering him support. "Let's talk."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time Naruto showed signs of life, Nara Shikamaru's mind had gone over Hikari's concise recounting several times. It didn't make him feel less harassed. Team 7 had been targeted by a missing nin and a team who, to Shikamaru's ears, sounded like an assassination squad. Hikari had handed the Earth scroll to Neji. She'd talked over Lee's protest of their youth and convinced Team Gai to meet again and make camp together for the following two nights. Tenten had asked for an information exchange to be included each day, and then she'd sided with Hikari. The rest of her team had conceded, and they’d left. Shikamaru had a feeling they were going to be scouting.</p>
<p>Once it was only Team 10 and Team 7, Hikari had named the missing nin. Chouji's face had turned green, Ino had sat down, and Shikamaru's own head had spun. A missing nin had infiltrated the village. One of the Sannin was after a Konoha genin. He'd corrupted part of their chakra and left them fighting off a fever. It explained Sasuke's conviction that there was a threat to be removed upon gaining consciousness.</p>
<p>Ino had been the first to recover. She'd held Sasuke's eyes as she told him exactly what she had sensed from his... outburst. Her voice had been steady as she explained that she did not sense the dark chakra anymore. Sasuke had nodded, and Shikamaru thought he'd looked relieved.</p>
<p>Hikari had held a whispered conversation with Sasuke before offering them a deal. In exchange for a Heaven scroll, the six of them would finish the Second Task together. Chouji had agreed, not bothering to check with him or Ino. He didn't have to. </p>
<p>Ino had still been eyeing Hikari's torn sleeves. Shikamaru had been swept away with gratefulness for his mother forethought when he’d taken a good look at them. Hikari's mesh undershirt had taken most of the damage, and Ino had already tended to her neck.</p>
<p>Chouji did not have to consult it with them. There was safety in numbers. Team 7, even one member down and battered, was trained for combat. They weren't. Pairing combat with Ino's scouting, Chouji's backup strength, and his tactics and shadow jutsu would ensure they could match another squad if they had to.</p>
<p>It was smart and practical, and not something he expected Sasuke to agree to. Was it was meeting Orochimaru, Naruto remaining unconscious, Hikari's wounds, or him being in pain? He shook of that train of thought. Maybe Sasuke had realized the power of synergies and teamwork.</p>
<p>When Naruto started to groan, Chouji approached him.</p>
<p>"He's waking up," Hikari whispered. </p>
<p>Shikamaru cocked his head. She sounded flabbergasted. Why? Even in the Academy, Naruto took plenty of hits and recovered.</p>
<p>"Why wouldn't he?" Ino asked.</p>
<p>"He hit the tree. Full body, including head and spine. And then he was unconscious for almost a day."</p>
<p>Shikamaru sucked in a breath. A blow to the head followed by prolonged unconsciousness almost always resulted in brain damage. It didn't have to be as obvious as a fractured skull. It didn't have to be fatal straight away. The brain could be bruised or bleeding, and the blood would put pressure on the brain. Hikari hadn't thought Naruto would wake.</p>
<p>"Chouji, check if Naruto recognizes you, and if he knows where he is or remembers what happened," he ordered quietly.</p>
<p>Chouji nodded, a frown pulling his face tight. He put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and shook it.</p>
<p>"Wake up!"</p>
<p>Naruto sat up, glancing around wildly. They had moved down to the clearing instead of the treetops, so he could take everything at a glance.</p>
<p>"Get down everyone!" He took his own advice, squashing himself to the ground. "That grass ninja! Where did she hide?"</p>
<p>Hikari turned her face away from her teammate.</p>
<p>Naruto realized his team wasn't the only one in the clearing. "Hey! What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>Shikamaru stuffed his hands in his pockets. Naruto was fine. "Explaining everything to you would be too troublesome."</p>
<p>Naruto glared at him and then looked down at himself. "My jacket! Where's my jacket?"</p>
<p>Hikari sighed. "I took it. It was destroyed in an explosion."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"You and Sasuke were unconscious. We were attacked. I set up a trap. It didn't work out," her sentences were clipped. "Team 10 came to help."</p>
<p>"We don't need their help!"</p>
<p>Hikari scoffed. "Like you didn't need help going against Orochimaru?"</p>
<p>"Orochimaru? The grass kunoichi with the snakes?"</p>
<p>"Orochimaru is one of the most dangerous ninjas in the Five Countries," Hikari informed him coldly. "Like Sasuke-kun said, you didn't understand the situation. We did. We told you to run. You didn't."</p>
<p>Chouji recoiled from her tone. The rest of them kept quiet. Shikamaru had rarely seen Hikari angry. He had never seen her furious.</p>
<p>"I'm going to be Hokage! I'm not going to run away!"</p>
<p>Hikari's jaw clenched. "May I ask you some questions, Naruto-kun?"</p>
<p>"Sure," Naruto rolled his eyes at Shikamaru's best friend's formality. "Ask anything."</p>
<p>"What does a Hokage do every day?"</p>
<p>"I... ah... they keep everyone safe?"</p>
<p>"By doing what, Naruto-kun?"</p>
<p>"They're the strongest, dattebayo! They can take on anyone!"</p>
<p>Hikari hummed in disinterest. "We haven't been at war for more than a decade, Naruto-kun. What does the Hokage do every day?"</p>
<p>Naruto floundered for an answer.</p>
<p>"You seemed familiar with the current Hokage. He holds the position you're passionate about. Surely, you've asked him."</p>
<p>"Jiji... does a lot of paperwork?"</p>
<p>"So, according to you, paperwork differentiates a Kage from other shinobi. Interesting," her raised eyebrow indicated otherwise, but she moved on. "What is Konoha?"</p>
<p>"It's Fire's ninja village," Naruto's shoulders relaxed when he was able to answer.</p>
<p>"If you take out all of the civilians in it, would it still be Konoha, then?"</p>
<p>"No!"</p>
<p>"Alright. Why was Konoha founded, Naruto-kun? Do the founders' dreams stand true today? Should they?"</p>
<p>Silence answered her. Shikamaru closed his eyes as Naruto fidgeted.</p>
<p>"So, you don't know," she paused to let that sink in. "What do you think Konoha should look like in ten years?"</p>
<p>"I... haven't thought about it?"</p>
<p>"Perhaps a decade is a long time," Hikari allowed graciously. Shikamaru's teeth clenched. He wanted this farce to be over. "What's the first thing you would change, and why shouldn't you change it?"</p>
<p>"What? What do you mean why shouldn't I change it?"</p>
<p>"What does Konoha stand to lose with the change?"</p>
<p>"I...," Naruto trailed off.</p>
<p>"So, you don't know. You want to lead, but you don't know to what direction or how. Why should anyone follow you?"</p>
<p>No one moved in the clearing. For a fanciful moment, Shikamaru was sure no one dared to breathe. </p>
<p>She waved a hand in a graceful curve, as if to say, 'let us move on'. Shikamaru gritted his teeth at the casual ease in which she was doing this.</p>
<p>"Why are we here?"</p>
<p>"What do you mean why are we here? We're here to pass the exams!"</p>
<p>"We are," Hikari agreed. Naruto reeled back, wary. It was the only smart thing he'd done. "Did our success hinge on us fighting to the death for another extra scroll?"</p>
<p>"But! You were the one who wanted more than two scrolls!"</p>
<p>Hikari laugh spread through the clearing like tinkling bells. Naruto recoiled. "You never listen. I said I wanted more than two scrolls to trade the extra ones. Our lives in exchange for a piece of parchment we didn't need. Was that not a good enough deal to you, Naruto-kun?"</p>
<p>Naruto didn't answer. His hands alternated between fists and wide open. </p>
<p>"Orochimaru wasn't after the scroll. Perhaps giving it up wouldn't have helped us. Perhaps running from the second we saw him wouldn't have made a difference. But at least we could have tried." She pinned Naruto with her gaze. "But you didn't listen."</p>
<p>Naruto's hands settled into fists. Shikamaru didn't know if he'd cry or try to punch Hikari. Both were unacceptable.</p>
<p>He faced everyone. "We're sticking together, and none of us have eaten. Hikari and I will prepare the site."</p>
<p>Ino stood up and tugged Sasuke with her. Chouji took Naruto. "Got it!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Uchiha Sasuke brushed off the Yamanaka's hands. She let him.</p>
<p>"I'll get some wood and handle the fire," he stated. His mastery over fire jutsu was a thin excuse. Any competent genin could build a campfire, but the Yamanaka did not point it out.</p>
<p>"Alright. I'll catch up with Chouji and Naruto."</p>
<p>He turned back to the clearing. He wanted to know what, exactly, was going to be said and done. Shikamaru was the leader of Team 10. From what Hikari had said, they had been the turning point in her fight against the Sound team. Hikari trusted the Nara. </p>
<p>Sasuke thought he could respect teaming up with them. The trio wasn't suited for combat. It was an alright deal - the Yamanaka's sensing for a scroll they didn't need.</p>
<p>Fine. It'd be fine to leave her alone with the Nara. Normally. But nothing was normal about this. Nothing was normal about this exam. Hikari was tired. For all his laziness, the Nara was a clan heir, and he'd spent most of his time in the Academy with Naruto and Chouji. Hikari had just smacked down the dobe with <em>questions</em> of all things. He could be a threat.</p>
<p>Sasuke didn't bother gathering anything as he made his way back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nara Shikamaru opened his mouth. "That was cruel, Hikari," came out. </p>
<p>She turned to face him. "Was it? Naruto-kun is not my responsibility. He's my teammate. You want me to be cruel, Shika?"</p>
<p>He swallowed. He didn't. He'd spoken without thinking. He was just too out of sorts. Nothing made sense. Why were Orochimaru and a minor village interested in Sasuke? If they were affiliated, why had one granted him power and the other sought to kill him? What about the grey-haired Konoha genin? Things were developing too fast, and he couldn't see the full pattern. </p>
<p>Hikari let out a dull laugh. It was nothing like the beautiful sound that had spread around the clearing. This was angry, hurt. <em>Betrayed,</em> a part of him whispered. "Cruel would have been to ask him if he wanted to rule over a ghost town, since his actions could have gotten us all killed." Shikamaru flinched at the reminder. "If he can't lead a team, how can he lead Konoha? Cruel would have to tell him that the next time he charges against one of the Sannin and gets knocked out, I'll think twice before I carry him to safety."</p>
<p><em>No,</em> Shikamaru thought, indignation clawing up his throat. <em>You're his teammate, and you value that, why are you acting like this? He's my friend, and he's made mistakes. Why can't you see that?</em></p>
<p>"He is trying, Hikari!"</p>
<p>"And the rest of us aren't, Shika?" She breathed hard. "He's trying now, but did he try at the Academy? I don't think he even knew what chakra was when we graduated. If you ask me, Iruka-sensei did us a disservice by chasing after him. Why leave a class to go after one student who doesn't want to learn? Learning is a privilege. One Naruto-kun chose to squander."</p>
<p>Shikamaru stiffened. Naruto and he had skipped together most of the time. </p>
<p>"These are the consequences. But no one is asking me. Fine. Just tell me - does he want to be Hokage, Shika, or does he want recognition?"</p>
<p>Shikamaru didn't know, and it angered him. He was angry at Naruto and himself, for not being able to answer Hikari's questions. He was angry at her, for asking them. He was angry at knowing he was being unfair. </p>
<p>"Cruel would have been to tell him my truths. Instead, I asked for his. It's not my fault they were unsatisfactory," she pinned him with her gaze. "He says he's going to be Hokage and asks us to believe him. Until his actions match his words, I'll only hear the <em>lie</em> in be<em>lie</em>ve." She pivoted away from him.</p>
<p>His hands clenched into fists. He hated when Hikari turned her back on an argument. He opened his mouth and blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "What of Sasuke, then? You've got a problem about Naruto's goal, but I've never heard you say anything about Sasuke's."</p>
<p>"What is there to say, Shika?" she said over her shoulder. </p>
<p>This wasn't what he wanted to talk about, but it kept Hikari here. "It's not hard to guess, is it? Revenge."</p>
<p>"What's your point?"</p>
<p>He scoffed. How could Hikari, who loved life, justify devoting your life to killing someone? How could she defend a goal that would benefit only one, when her own was to protect?</p>
<p>Hikari's jaw clenched at the sound and she faced him again. "You presume much. Even if you're right, is it unfounded, Shika? Isn't justice based on reparation and ensuring the offence won't be repeated? Nothing can compensate all that was stolen from him. I do not know how to steer the conversation towards justice. Do you?"</p>
<p>Shikamaru drew back. No one could ever bring back the Uchihas. Sasuke's clan had been wiped out by their clan heir. By someone they were supposed to be able to trust. He understood his goal. He did. But Uchiha Itachi hadn't established himself as a direct threat to Konoha. The village didn't hunt inactive S-rank missing nin. They didn't have the resources to go after Uchiha Itachi or Orochimaru. </p>
<p>Sasuke was Konoha's last Uchiha. Going alone was suicide. Konoha couldn't afford to lose his bloodline. But even if they sent out teams against Uchiha Itachi, their odds weren't good. They'd lose many skilled and loyal jonin. </p>
<p>He understood Sasuke's goal. He also understood how much would have to be sacrificed for a move that didn't ensure success. </p>
<p>"You said I was cruel."</p>
<p>Shikamaru closed his eyes for a moment. Hikari had taken his silence for censure, an emphasis on his earlier judgement.</p>
<p>"I am who I am, Shika. That has always been true. Perhaps you just haven't been looking. Perhaps..." she paused to recollect her thoughts. </p>
<p>Shikamaru waited, shame crawling up his throat. His best friend was tired and afraid. Instead of helping, he'd blurted out accusations. The least he could do was listen.</p>
<p>"We seek to hide from our own reflections. Is that what this is about? That you see our similarities with him?"</p>
<p><em>You're nothing like him</em>. </p>
<p>She must have seen something on his face. "If Chouji was killed, can you tell me you wouldn't end the one responsible?"</p>
<p>He thought of the almost blinding panic that overtook him when Ino recognized Hikari's call for help. He remembered getting to the clearing and seeing Hikari on her knees. He could still feel Ino's hand on his shoulder, the only thing stopping him from charging in to remove the threat. No, he couldn't say differently. He was never under any illusions about himself. But Hikari was better than him.</p>
<p>He opened his mouth, this time to apologize, explain, do better. </p>
<p>A branch snapped, catching their attention. They both turned, sliding into battle-readiness. Shikamaru eased his stance but didn't relax when he saw Ino, Chouji, and Naruto. Chouji was frozen, one leg paused over the broken twig. Ino's face was stricken and Naruto's downtrodden. Sasuke stood apart from them, his arms folded over his chest. Shikamaru cursed himself.</p>
<p>
  <em>How much did they hear?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So... this happened. Keep in mind that people coming down from a high-tension and drawn-out situation can be volatile. I'd be delighted to read your thoughts on it. Was Hikari too harsh, too soft? Had this been coming from a long time? </p>
<p>Thank you for all of your comments and your continued support. It means everything &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She reached out, hand fluttering around his armband before drawing back shy of touching. "Not exactly. As I said, I'm not anyone to judge your goal. Shika, well, he doesn't know you. You told us your ambition was twofold, to restore your clan and to kill him. I think... I think you should make the first part a dream. Plan for it, envision it, and don't lose sight of it." She gave him a small smile. "The best dreams are those that are actually slept on."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi *waves sheepishly*. I'm back. Thank you all for waiting for me to get my life somewhat together. I do realize it's been a while. Thank you for all of your comments.<br/>I hope you like this chapter, it's longer than usual, with plenty of POVs. It wasn't supposed to be, but Ino got angry, and Tenten has Opinions. Next ones will come easier, and I'm excited to get to the matches *evil laugh*.<br/>Again, thank you for your support. I'm going to take my time replying to comments because reading them and replying is the most rewarding part of this story, and I want to do it right and enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FOREST OF DEATH: 74 HOURS LEFT</p><p> </p><p>Hatake Kakashi was glad he'd sequestered a private room as soon as Hikari and Sasuke recounted their encounter to Team 10. He was especially glad for it as Hikari's words rang out in the oppressing silence. He sat heavily on the couch.</p><p>He'd fooled himself into thinking Naruto understood. When the three of them had worked on a technique to counter an attack similar to Haku's mirrors, Naruto had been quiet. He hadn't protested his supporting role. Kakashi had thought it was because he understood he'd made several mistakes in Waves. </p><p>But for all that he'd tried not to do it, he'd superposed his genin team on his own Team 7. </p><p>But Naruto was not a mix of Minato-sensei and Kushina with Obito's personality. He was naive in a way that none of them had been. Kakashi did not think Naruto was endangering his team on purpose. The blond healed so quickly that he likely didn't realize that an injury could kill Hikari and Sasuke. Sasuke's rapid recovery from what appeared to be death in Waves had likely just reinforced the problem. And Kakashi had done nothing to rip off his worldview, so Hikari had had to. Kakashi paused. Maybe Naruto's Shadow Clones were a factor. Each clone experienced death, if you understood death as the cessation of being. And their transferred to Naruto's. Had Sasuke, Hikari, and Kakashi himself "killed" Naruto several times? Did that make Naruto subconsciously think himself immune to death? Maybe Inoichi would have an answer. He closed his eye and vowed to broach the subject.</p><p>Sasuke was not a copy of himself. That had been easier to see since the Bell Test. From what he understood, he had stood by his team to face Orochimaru, just like he'd stood by his team in Waves. He hadn't attacked Lee with his full strength even when goaded. He had coordinated with his team while in the Forest. He had survived impossible odds. Even with Orochimaru's mark on him, he hadn't attacked a Konoha team. He had accepted Team 10's presence instead of insisting they could do it on their own. Kakashi... was proud of Sasuke. He had come a long way from the Academy. He had improved dramatically, individually and as a member of the team.</p><p>And Hikari was not Rin. That had been clearest from the get-go, both in skills and personality. She was not interested in medical jutsu. She looked at traditions with curiosity and respect but was not bound by them. Hikari was creative in a way Kakashi deeply enjoyed. And she had stepped up in a situation where most would have crumbled. She had carried her teammates for kilometers to get them to safety. She had called for help even as she improvised pseudo-medical treatment far beyond her. She had held up an assassination squad.</p><p>It was unfair to them to compare them to his dead. </p><p>Asuma whistled. "Damn. I wonder what Umino Iruka would say to defend himself."</p><p>Kakashi turned. "What?"</p><p>"Don't get me wrong, it's not like he could have let the kid skip classes and deface the Hokages monument, but..."</p><p>"Yes, leaving a class alone regularly is not a great answer. Hikari-chan is right," Kurenai remarked. "I wonder how much they didn't learn because of the interruptions."</p><p>Hatake Kakashi turned his attention to the clearing as the awkward standoff broke.</p><p>Sasuke, who had heard the whole exchange, strode forward so he stood between Shikamaru and Hikari. Naruto, who had overheard the conversation since Hikari’s critique of his attendance in the Academy, was frozen.</p><p>“Dobe,” Sasuke called. “We’ll build the fire. Are you coming?”</p><p>“I – ah – I – I’ll-”</p><p>“We need more people to build traps if we want to eat any protein,” Ino intervened. “You go.”</p><p>Sasuke nodded. When Hikari didn’t move to follow him, he shoulder-checked her. “Let’s go.”</p><p>Hikari nodded numbly before following.</p><p>Sasuke didn’t lead them far, just to the next small clearing. They sat and said nothing.</p><p>Kakashi focused on the other group.</p><p>Ino was glaring at Shikamaru. “You don’t always know everything!”</p><p>Shikamaru closed his eyes. “I know, I messed up. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t apologize to me!”</p><p>“I’ll talk to her, when she wants to talk to me,” he promised. “And I’ll apologize to Sasuke. I had no business dragging him into the conversation or talking about his family.”</p><p>Chouji spoke to Naruto. “They only told us the bare bones of what happened. We didn’t even know you had engaged Orochimaru until Hikari spoke to you. Can you tell us-”</p><p>Ino whipped towards Naruto, interrupting Chouji. “And how did you think you were going to beat one of the Sannin, huh?”</p><p>“I…”</p><p>“Right,” she scoffed. “You weren’t. And you definitely weren’t thinking of Hikari. Just like when you dropped her in training.”</p><p>“Ino,” Shikamaru tried to interrupt.</p><p>“No! Enough is enough, Shikamaru! I’ll make sure Hikari knows asking for a reassignment is possible. And, in my opinion, a possibility she should explore.”</p><p>“Reassignment?” Naruto’s voice was small. “What does that mean?”</p><p>“It’s not regularly used by genin under a jonin sensei,” Shikamaru explained. “It means Hikari would change teams, maybe enter a Department.”</p><p>“But… she can’t do that! We’re a team!”</p><p>“She can,” Ino stated. “She likes Team 7. She loves learning from Kakashi-sensei. But she has grounds upon which to ask for a reassignment. She has other skills, other paths to explore than combat.”</p><p>“They are not regularly used because it hurts a career, Ino,” Chouji intervened. “It shows you can’t work well within a team.”</p><p>“I prefer that to her being dead because her teammate couldn’t do a basic threat assessment. And if either of you are her friends, so do you.” She turned to Naruto, “Was that another class you missed, Naruto? How to differentiate genin-level from Kage-level opponents?”</p><p>Naruto recoiled back. “I… I didn’t know!”</p><p>“SHE TOLD YOU!” Ino screamed.</p><p>“She said they both told you, Naruto,” Chouji said with a soft, non-threatening voice. “Why didn’t you listen to your teammates?”</p><p>“I-”</p><p>“She’ll need an independent jounin if she wishes to cite irreparable differences instead of incompetence,” Ino talked over him. “I’m sure my dad will be willing to do it.”</p><p>“It’s her choice, Ino,” Shikamaru spoke, voice somber. “I agree that she should know it’s an option but… don’t go making plans without her.”</p><p>Ino nodded, jaw clenched. “Let’s do those traps, and you, Naruto, tell us what happened. Without excuses for yourself. I don’t want to hear them. And then we’ll tell you what we know happened after you got knocked out.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Hikari's gaze settled on her lap. Words didn't come easily to her, not even at the best of times. Speaking was... stressful. She never managed to be content with her sentences. (Should she have used a synonym with different connotations? Had the rhythm, intonation, or timing of the delivery been off? What about tone?)</p><p>She remembered her mom putting an arm around her shoulders as they talked. <em>There are different types of honesty: brutal, thoughtful, compassionate, cutting. Each have their place, sweetheart. I'll teach you how to move someone to tears, how to strip them of their power, and how to gain allies. I'll do my best to give you the tools, but only you can choose when to wield them. </em></p><p>She hadn't... lashed out at Naruto. Her words had been... not blunted, but rounded out and controlled. She hadn't struck out at his insecurities. </p><p>That didn't make it okay. </p><p>His dream wasn't any of her business. It was annoying to listen to, but it didn't have anything to do with her. She wasn't his friend, parent, or teacher. </p><p>And the middle of the chunin exams was hardly the place for this discussion. Shinobi operated on a strict hierarchy. It wasn't her place to reprimand him. She should have brought her concerns and complaints to Kakashi-sensei and let him handle it. </p><p>"The Nara doesn't know what he's talking about," Sasuke snapped, bringing her attention back to him. "He doesn't know what happened."</p><p>
  <em>What is done is done, what I spoke impossible to swallow back. Focus on this conversation.</em>
</p><p>She stayed silent for a moment, weighting her words, and then she shifted so she sat cross-legged with her hands in front of her, palms loosely open. "I don't think you realize how... scared... clans were. After."</p><p>Sasuke blinked twice, surprised. "Hn."</p><p>"It is... not even a clan's worst fear come to life. It is... was... unthinkable, to be betrayed by one of your strongest, by your heir, by the one who was supposed to protect you. And suddenly it wasn't only tangible in their thoughts. It was tangible, real. It had happened. Right in front of them. And no one could deny it."</p><p>"Hn."</p><p>Hikari glanced at him, not forcing eye contact but trying to read his body language. His shoulders were less tense than at the clearing, and he was still facing her and listening. She took that as encouragement to keep talking. </p><p>"No one felt safe. Your family wasn't just in charge of Konoha's military police force. They <em>were</em> Konoha's Military Police Force. I don't know the institution's responsibilities. But..." she trailed off before starting another train of thought. "Shinobi, especially grown and full-strength clan shinobi, regularly don't mingle with civilians. But that wasn't true before your family's tragedy."</p><p>She grimaced. Euphemisms could diminish the sheer magnitude.</p><p>"Sorry. Before you family was killed." She clenched her jaw. "I apologize. That was passive voice. I'm not doing this right. Before..." <em>Uchiha Itachi doesn't deserve his clan name.</em> "Before Itachi killed most of the Uchiha clan, the police force was active in Konoha. They patrolled the village, which made them respond quickly to any conflict, and their very presence dissuaded crimes."</p><p>"And now?"</p><p>"The Police force was reformed, but now they're not as visible." She wasn't only talking about the new police being split into two: civilian and shinobi. Sasuke knew that. She made eye contact and tried to make him see the difference. "When I was little, I was told that if I got lost, or felt unsafe, or needed help, I had to find a shinobi with an uchiwa on their back. I once got lost." It was after a tour where she'd spent half a year outside of Konoha. She hadn't remembered where anything was. "I found a woman with the uchiwa on her kimono, and I asked her for help. I don't think she was even part of the police, but she made sure I made my way back."</p><p>"Who was she?"</p><p>Hikari swallowed. It had been more than six years since that day.  "I don't know. I don't remember if she told me her name, or if I just called her Uchiha-san."</p><p>Sasuke settled back in his seat from where he'd leaned forward. "And now?"</p><p>"No kyokuba-dan child goes out alone." They didn't have to be with an adult. It could be just a group of children, but they had to know where they were going. </p><p>That was now. </p><p>Just after the Uchiha Incident, it had been a different story. </p><p>Hikari had been walked to and from the Academy by her parents. Reassurances that it would be okay to pull out were launched daily. Some kyokuba-dan members with civilian family asked to move their loved ones inside the compound temporarily.</p><p>People had been terrified. The Uchiha clan had been one of the most numerous and strongest. They were there one day and gone the next. Slaughtered, she reminded herself. Not gone. Killed. It didn't serve Sasuke to minimize what had occurred.</p><p>"So you understand," Sasuke said abruptly. "Before, people respected the Uchiha name. Now, if they speak it, it's to whisper about... him. He... that man... he killed them all. You understand that I have to..."</p><p>She reached out, hand fluttering around his armband before drawing back shy of touching. "Not exactly. As I said, I'm not anyone to judge your goal. Shika, well, he doesn't know you. You told us your ambition was twofold, to restore your clan and to kill him. I think... I think you should make the first part a dream. Plan for it, envision it, and don't lose sight of it." She gave him a small smile. "The best dreams are those that are actually slept on."</p><p>"And the second?"</p><p><em>Why do you want to kill him?</em> She almost asked before stopping herself. She knew why. That wasn't what she wanted to know. </p><p>"Will you feel pleasure when you kill him?"</p><p>"When I... when I... I'll be glad he's dead."</p><p>"Will you feel pleasure or relief?"</p><p>"Hn," Sasuke crossed his arms and looked away from her. </p><p>Hikari didn't push. Justice brought closure, but it hadn't been handed in this case. Itachi was free and had faced no repercussions. She didn't think Sasuke was wrong for seeking out closure himself.</p><p>When Sasuke faced her again, she asked softly. "I think you need to ask yourself what you're willing to do to kill him."</p><p>"Anything."</p><p>"If you had to slit my throat to slit his, would your hand shake?" </p><p>Sasuke flinched away from her.</p><p>"Sasuke-kun. I apologize. It was a rhetorical question," she hastened to reassure. "I know you wouldn't hurt me."</p><p>"I...."</p><p>"You wouldn't. You've proven you wouldn't. I didn't think you'd take it as a literal question. It was my mistake." <em>I'm making mistake after mistake.</em> She rubbed her forehead with her hand. She just wanted to sleep. Maybe, when she woke up, she'd be less dumb.</p><p>"I'm an avenger. I..."</p><p>"You're more than that. In fact," she swallowed. This was selfish. It had nothing to do with Sasuke and everything to do with her. She knew it, but she had to, for her peace of mind. "I'm sorry," she locked her eyes on Sasuke's. "I am so, so sorry."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I apologize," she repeated, hoping he'd accept it but knowing even his acknowledgment would be more than she deserved.</p><p>"What for?"</p><p>"Naruto-kun called you a coward, but you were everything but. You tried to get us out, and, when that didn't work out, you bought me time to get to Naruto-kun. You did everything right. And I... I let you face Orochimaru of the Legendary Three alone. I was the coward, and you paid the price for it," she swallowed and clenched her jaw to blink back tears. She wasn't going to emotionally manipulate her friend. She wasn't. </p><p>Sasuke didn't say anything. </p><p>"... I also apologize for hurting you."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>She circled one of her own wrists with her opposite hand. "Your wrists. Your right one, especially." It was the one she'd squeezed so hard she felt bone twice over, before she'd tied both together to carry him more easily.</p><p>"You were trying to get my attention because I <em>froze</em>," Sasuke protested, his self-disgust apparent.</p><p>"I should have found another way," she argued. "You were almost there."</p><p>"I almost stabbed myself," Sasuke sneered. </p><p>"You were moving. You got us out of the way when it - he - attacked. I didn't even see him move."</p><p>"And the second time?"</p><p>"We'd just seen our teammate go mad, try to punch a Summon to death, and almost die himself," Hikari tried be flippant, but her breath hitched.</p><p>"It's fine. You didn't hurt me."</p><p>
  <em>I did. I didn't argue, didn't protest, didn't do anything right. I call myself your friend, but I left you alone, and that being bit you and put vile stuff into you, and I didn't get it out. I didn't treat it right.</em>
</p><p>"I'm sorry. I couldn't get it all out. I don't even know if I helped or if I made it worse, I'm so so-"</p><p>"Stop it!"</p><p>Hikari stopped babbling and blinked more, looking down at her lap. Of course he didn't want an apology. They were supposed to be a team, and Hikari had left him, and now Sasuke had something messing with his chakra, with his soul, and - </p><p>"Are you cold, Hikari?"</p><p>She didn't understand. It was summer, and she wore long sleeves. Why was Sasuke asking he if she was cold? He wasn't getting it. "It's still there. I didn't get it out. I tried. I did. I'm sorry. I didn't break my promise. I did try. I did my best. I'm sorry it wasn't good enou-"</p><p>"Cold, Hikari. Yes or no."</p><p>"No," she twisted her hands together.</p><p>A hand landed on her neck. She turned confused eyes to him, but he wasn't looking at her. </p><p>"Stay here. You're not very warm."</p><p>Hikari pulled her knees to her chest as she watched Sasuke gather up fallen branches, picking the driest of the bunch. He laid them in front of her, some distance off.</p><p>"Fire release," he called out while forming a single Tiger seal. Hikari watched, absentmindedly wondering how Sasuke managed to shape his chakra to breathe out a small tendril of fire. How many of these small tricks that weren't quite jutsu did clan kids know?</p><p>Sasuke's face scrunched up in pain, and his hand flew to his neck. The tendril stuttered and died.</p><p>He snarled and tried again. A stream came out, setting the wood on fire. </p><p>Sasuke's knees slammed into the ground.</p><p>Whisps of black started spreading from the mark.</p><p>"Hikari! Sasuke-kun!" Ino's voice called out from somewhere. </p><p>Hikari didn't pay attention to her. She couldn't. Her fingers scrambled over the clasp of her apparatus trying to get the fabric off the handle. </p><p>When she managed it, she stumbled over to her teammate. </p><p>
  <em>Calm down. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Think about the pieces that make up Sasuke-kun. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clean movements. Confidence in a fight. Arrogance in a win. Focus and ambition. Willingness to listen. </em>
</p><p>She put a hand on Sasuke's forearm. "Sasuke-kun, I need access to the mark. Please let me see."</p><p>He removed his hand shakily. She didn't waste any time putting the glowing ribbon on top of it. It was harder than before. The ribbon didn't soak up the black slime easily. It was resisting. Sasuke's knees hit the ground. She moved with him. </p><p>"Talk to me, Sasuke-kun. Please."</p><p>
  <em>Magnificent fire dragons hiding steel. Painful hits aborted into taps as they sparred.</em>
</p><p>Sasuke let out a shrill scream from behind his teeth. </p><p>"Do I stop, Sasuke-kun?!" Her voice came out panicked. She made herself take a deep breath, concentrating on matching her chakra to who Sasuke was.</p><p>"Don't stop, Hikari. I think you're moving the energy inside, drawing it out."</p><p>That was Ino. When had she gotten here?</p><p>"Sasuke-kun?" She asked. His choice, it had to be his choice. Orochimaru had put something on his body and soul without consent. She wasn't going to do that. She'd already done that<em>.</em> She tried to shake off that thought. She wasn't trying to put anything in Sasuke. She was trying to draw out what didn't belong. She wasn't trying to overpower his own, but to distinguish what wasn't his. </p><p>
  <em>Pride and protectiveness. Speed and heat fighting beside me. </em>
</p><p>"Do. Not." Sasuke managed, face still contorted in pain. "Stop."</p><p>She closed her eyes. </p><p>
  <em>Inquisitiveness when she explained a tumbling move.</em>
</p><p>"Teme, what's..."</p><p>
  <em>Determination. Hunger for more. More skills. More control. Always demanding perfection from himself. </em>
</p><p>"Stop, Naruto! Don't interfere." </p><p>That was Shika. </p><p>Right. Team 10 was here. They had come. She'd called and they came. She wasn't alone with her unconscious teammates. They had woken up. And - </p><p>"Nara," Sasuke bit out. </p><p>The ribbon, halfway filled, started draining back into the mark. His hands slammed into the floor. </p><p>"Hikari. Something. Changed. Bad."</p><p>"Shikamaru, let's move back,” Chouji ordered. “Naruto, you go stand with them."</p><p>
  <em>Watchful eyes as Naruto's taijutsu improved. Swiftness as he dodged a punch.</em>
</p><p>She sagged in relief as the ribbon regained the gunk.</p><p>
  <em>A quiet presence following her to the river. A now familiar scoff greeting Kakashi-sensei's excuses.</em>
</p><p>She kept shifting her chakra to resonate with Sasuke's as orange trousers and blue standard sandals came closer. </p><p>"Come on, teme," Naruto helped Sasuke sit up so he wasn't on all fours, careful not to move the ribbon. </p><p>When the black stuff neared her hand, Hikari threw it off and to the floor. </p><p>Sasuke sighed in relief.</p><p>"I don't have another ribbon," she said quietly. She was glad that the pain had abated, but now they had no way to get more of the black thing out. </p><p>Sasuke nodded to indicate he'd heard. </p><p>Naruto started searching his pockets. </p><p>"I took them, Naruto-kun." Before the team from Sound had attacked, she had used up all of the scraps of satin Team 7 had brought into the Forest but for one of her apparatus' ribbons. Now that was gone, too. </p><p>Her blond teammate stopped his search.</p><p>Team 10 walked up to them. </p><p>"Hikari, what were you doing?" Ino asked softly.</p><p>"Trying to make my chakra similar to what I think Sasuke's is. It seemed to draw out the bits that weren't his," she paused, exhausted. "Did it work?"</p><p>"Sort of? I don't know how you did it since you are not a sensor. Only very skilled sensors can distinguish between individual chakras. Your chakra, inside your body, stayed the same. It was what you were putting into the ribbon that felt... close, sort of, to Sasuke's. Not identical, but... cohesive."</p><p>"Did it work?"</p><p>"You did manage to work out some of the invading chakra. I don't think it was a lot, though," she added the last part looking at Sasuke. "Sorry."</p><p>Sasuke glared at the ground. "If she did it again, would it draw it out?"</p><p>"I don't know," Ino said, helplessly. </p><p>"It didn't seem to hurt you when you were unconscious. And it was easier than now," Hikari told him. She didn't want to do this again, not when it hurt him so much. And there weren't any more materials. She didn't want to chance it with fabric she was unfamiliar with. What if she overloaded it?</p><p>"It may be only because more time has passed, and the invading chakra has settled," Ino said. </p><p>"With him awake, Sasuke's chakra is more active. Maybe because Hikari's isn't identical, Sasuke's body tries to reject the foreign chakra," Shika pondered.</p><p>Hikari closed her eyes. That would be great. If that was it, then someone more experienced could get the dark chakra off.</p><p>"She did fine," Sasuke snapped.</p><p>"I'm not saying she didn't," Shika said and turned to her. "I'm not saying you didn't. It's remarkable that you managed this much without being a sensor. I don't think even medic nin train to match their chakra to individuals'."</p><p>She nodded to him. A sort of dull surprise hit her. If they didn't match their chakra to the patient's, how did they get it to be accepted? Could you make chakra neutral?</p><p>Ino and Shika continued to debate the issue.</p><p>"Are we going to move?" she interrupted. Everyone turned to her. "Sorry."</p><p>"We need to get to the tower," Naruto added when everyone remained silent.</p><p>"Maybe there's a base there. With food and medical supplies," Chouji added as he pulled out a bag of chips.</p><p>"We are meeting Team Gai at the end of the day," Ino countered. "We should just stay here. We have our scrolls. It's not like anyone is going to pick two teams to attack."</p><p>"Hikari and Ino need to rest before we move closer to any team. Right now, we're almost at the edges. It improbable that any team will stumble upon us." Shika said.</p><p>She nodded. Resting would be glorious. And Ino was still new at sensing. If she'd been doing it continuously to find her, or even mixed with her Mind Transferring into birds, she had to be as exhausted as Hikari felt.</p><p>Shika walked up to her. "May I sit?"</p><p>Hikari nodded. Now that everything had caught up to her, she didn't feel so good. She'd gotten angry because it had sounded like Shika was siding with Naruto. Choosing him over her. That was unfair. And he hadn't called her cruel. Not really. He said her words had been cruel. Not her but her words. They'd talk this over. Just not now. </p><p>"So? Moving or staying?" If they were staying, she wanted to sleep.</p><p>"What if we put it to a vote?" Chouji suggested. </p><p>"I'm too biased to vote, but you go ahead." If it were up to her, they would stay, and she would sleep, and if any team came after them, the others could deal with it. Her brain wasn't up to considering safety risks.</p><p>She listened as they voted, with Ino, Shika, and Sasuke wanting to stay and Naruto and Chouji wanting to leave for the tower. </p><p>"Hikari," Shika called her. </p><p>"Yes?" She tilted her head towards him as she pondered if she should find a better spot or just slump over. </p><p>"The smoke signal started far from here. If both Naruto and Sasuke were unconscious, it means you carried them."</p><p>She hummed in agreement. That was an experience she didn't want to repeat. She was a flyer. She was meant to be carried, not carrying.</p><p>"Did you pull anything? Does anything hurt? When was the last time you ate?"</p><p>"Nothing pulled. I carried them one at a time. My back is sore, especially the lower part," It wasn't too bad, but she wasn't going to be doing walkovers any time soon. "We ate before we got attacked." She was hungry. It had been a full day since.</p><p>Chouji turned to her, alarmed. "I have stuff besides chips. Here," he handed over something. "A chocolate muffin."</p><p>Hikari took it reverently. "Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes, yes. I've got more chips."</p><p>"Thank you, Chouji-kun. I really do appreciate it," she stuffed a huge chunk into her mouth. "I'm going to sleep." </p><p> </p><p>FOREST OF DEATH: 67 HOURS LEFT</p><p> </p><p>Sakasu Hikari woke up disoriented. Above her was a canopy. She squinted. The tree's trunk was thicker than normal. </p><p>She sat up as everything came back to her. They were still in the Forest of Death. She was beginning to hate the place. She glanced around for her teammates and tensed as she only saw one.</p><p>"Calm down. The Nara, Naruto, and Chouji went fishing. Your friend slept for a while. She's around there now," he pointed, "trying to see if she can sense Kakashi's rival's team. The Nara left you some cream. He said you knew what it was."</p><p>Hikari nodded slowly, taking the small jar. Anti-inflammatory, numbing agents, and muscle relaxants. Good stuff. <em>Thank you, Shika.</em></p><p>“He also talked to me. Apologized. About what he said,” he added stiffly.</p><p>Hikari nodded. That was good. She thought they could be friendly if they gave one another a chance, even if not friends.</p><p>"You?" She rasped out, hand reaching towards her bottle of water.</p><p>"Fine. I haven't used any chakra, since that seems to be the trigger."</p><p>"Are you in pain?"</p><p>"No. It's fine."</p><p>No pain was good. </p><p>"You?"</p><p>"I?" Hikari asked, confused.</p><p>"You crashed hard," Sasuke said defensively. </p><p>Oh. He was asking how she was feeling. "I'm fi-," she pulled back at the last moment. She didn't really feel fine. This part of the exam was beginning to feel eternal. She couldn't believe only two full days had passed. She wanted to go home. "I feel better. Thank you for asking."</p><p>"Hn. Why do you never lie? You twist words, but they're never false."</p><p>
  <em>To stay rooted in an intact reality. So I don't lose myself in an infinity of different narrative threads. </em>
</p><p>She shifted in her seat and told a different set of truths. "Do you know what shinobi clan is known for the fairest deals?"</p><p>Sasuke shook his head. </p><p>"The Yamanaka. The friendliest?"</p><p>He thought about it for a second. "The Akimichi."</p><p>"The laziest?"</p><p>"The Nara. So what?"</p><p>"Ino helps around the shop in the weekends. Chouji-kun takes some of the Akimichi restaurant's leftovers to shelters. Everyone knows Shika napped his way through the Academy."</p><p>"Hn. And?"</p><p>"If you're within her sight, Ino can take over your body and make you do what she wants. Chouji-kun will one day be able to crush buildings. Shika has already challenged jounin to shogi and won." She locked eyes with Sasuke. "The kyokuba-dan considers Language an art form, and we are artists."</p><p>A singer could ensnare the unwary and lure the cautious towards a trap of their own making. They could not have the other party in contracts doubt their word. The kyokuba-dan were traders, truth keepers, and...  they were already different. Compared to most, they were exotic, weird, outlandish. They could not afford to have people look at them with hostility. </p><p>"So you don't lie because you can do it too well."</p><p>Hikari nodded. </p><p>"Is there another reason?"</p><p>Hikari shifted, looking out across the clearing. </p><p>"Not even your friend can listen to us," Sasuke pointed out. </p><p>"I'm not worried about her." And with Ino around, she wasn't even worried about another team.</p><p>Sasuke tensed. "You think there's surveillance?"</p><p>Hikari considered it more seriously than she had previously. "Not really. If there were, Kakashi-sensei would be here."</p><p>"Kakashi can't interfere in the exams."</p><p>"Yeah, well, missing nin are also not supposed to interfere."</p><p>"Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their teammates are worse than trash." Sasuke said.</p><p>Hikari nodded, remembering sensei's words. "Also, I think the rules would have changed."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"There are seven of Konoha's Clan Heads' children in this forest. And all three of the Kazekage's children." Considering that Suna's kageship was hereditary, that was no small deal. </p><p>"And you."</p><p>"And me. I think that if they knew there was a S-ranked missing nin in the exam, they would do something. Orochimaru is Konoha's missing nin. One of the most drastic, immediate actions would be to call off the exams, right?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Konoha would look bad internationally. But then compare that to the Kazekage's children being harmed or killed because of a missing nin from Konoha, in an exam hosted by Konoha, in Konoha, while Konoha's leadership knew of the threat."</p><p>"Not good."</p><p>"Really not good. Shinobi have tried to start wars for far less."</p><p>"Hn. So, no surveillance. What's the other reason?"</p><p>"Right," Hikari blinked twice and got back on track. "What are artists, Sasuke-kun?"</p><p>He didn't answer, confused by the question.</p><p>"Think a little bit mean," she suggested absentmindedly, wondering if Chouji would have another muffin. Fish were fine, but chocolate was chocolate. "What are artists?"</p><p>"Liars?"</p><p>Hikari couldn't control her flinch away from Sasuke, nor the way her jaw clenched. She looked away from him and ran her tongue over the roof of her mouth. </p><p>An uncomfortable silence settled over them.</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>She gave him a tight nod.</p><p>"What are artists, Hikari?"</p><p>She blinked, but her shoulders relaxed a fraction. </p><p>
  <em>We are storytellers - and denouncers. We are performers - and entertainers. We're dreamers - and...</em>
</p><p>"Escapists."</p><p>"Escapists?"</p><p>She nodded but obligingly elaborated. "We like to see, create, and become beautiful things. We like to... suspend reality, even as we apprehend pieces of it. We don't like the world we're in, so we create our own."</p><p>"Hn."</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Hatake Kakashi watched as Asuma turned to him as if from far away. </p><p>"They don't have the full picture, Kakashi," Asuma said as he pulled out a cigarette. "They can't really expect you to -"</p><p>"They can," he interrupted. "They do."</p><p>
  <em>In our world, those who break rules are trash. But those who abandon a teammate are worse than trash.</em>
</p><p>He'd told them that. On their very first day, he had tried to pound Obito's words into their heads. He'd been trying to make sure they never forgot their importance since then. But it seemed like he was the one who'd forgot. Again. How many more times would he forget? How many more times could he fail? How many more people could he mourn before he broke?</p><p>"Kakashi!" Asuma's voice demanded his attention. "There's nothing we can do for them in the forest. You're doing everything you can, trying to come up with a counter seal."</p><p>Was he? Sasuke was alive and not aggravating the cursed mark. But he could have died. He'd had a 90% chance of dying, and Kakashi had left them without medical attention. The Sandaime had said no, and Kakashi had obeyed. </p><p>Hikari's assumption about there being no surveillance was wrong, but it was justified. Why were they letting the exams continue? Orochimaru had left every other genin alone, but he could just as easily have killed them. With the number of bloodlines, including Rasa's children there, it was a wonder he hadn't taken one. </p><p>He glanced down to the seals he was working on. He’d developed it with Hikari's explanation in mind. If Sasuke's body was still willing to reject Orochimaru's mark, it meant it was still fighting. It meant Sasuke was fighting Orochimaru at his most unconscious level. </p><p>He theorized that his chakra recognized Hikari's as a mix of other/non-threatening/similar/ally. And he recognized Orochimaru's as other/threatening/hostile/enemy. But Sasuke's body on its own could only defend itself. It took adding Hikari's chakra, flavored as Sasuke's, into the mix to make it reject the threat. </p><p>He was going on a hunch, but he thought Hikari's method highlighted the difference between the mark and Sasuke. She saw Sasuke as a friend and she wanted to help. He didn't think she disregarded his faults, but she didn't focus on them when she transformed her chakra. On the other hand, Orochimaru's mark fed on negative emotions. It spread quicker when Sasuke felt threatened or angry. With Hikari's chakra, Sasuke's could eject the threat via the helping hand provided. </p><p>Kakashi was sure any medic nin would discard his theory. But Hikari's method shouldn't have worked. It should have done nothing: not harm Sasuke, but not help him either. It should have washed over Sasuke the same way it did when he took a ribbon she was infusing in training. It shouldn't have gone in to draw out the invader. But it had worked. He didn't know to what extent, but it had worked. </p><p>He could help it along. He'd need to match his chakra to Sasuke's to highlight the intruding chakra as he activated the seal. And then, with the differentiator, the seal acting as a container, and the added energy, Orochimaru's chakra should be driven out. Maybe two seals, he mused. He'd be pitting his own chakra and Sasuke's against one of the Sannin. He'd add a fail-safe, another container, that would make several sessions possible. Without Orochimaru to reinforce his chakra, they could drive it out. Even if it took time, he would make sure Sasuke's soul and energy remained his own.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>FOREST OF DEATH: 66 HOURS LEFT</p><p> </p><p>Nara Shikamaru shifted from where he sat next to Hikari. They’d eaten, Hikari had rested, and he’d apologized to Sasuke. It was time.</p><p>“Hikari,” he started. “Can we take a walk together?”</p><p>She nodded and without a word followed after him.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he shot out, nervous, as soon as they were far enough away that they wouldn’t be overheard. ”I regret everything I said. I had no right to say anything at all. I didn’t even know what Naruto had done. I just heard you, and I know you don’t like him, and of course you have your reasons, they are absolutely valid, and-” he wasn’t explaining himself. “I reacted without thinking. I slid into defensiveness without thinking. I hurt you, and I’m sorry.”</p><p>Hikari took hold of his hand, leading him over to a tree and starting to climb up it.</p><p>Shikamaru relaxed some. He had messed up, but he hadn’t destroyed anything.</p><p>Once they were settled in one of the branches, she spoke, “I should have realized you didn’t know but… well, I know he’s your friend and I felt like you were choosing his side. I know there are no sides, but…”</p><p>Shikamaru closed his eyes in relief. He was so glad he and Hikari were used to explaining how they felt because of something the other did or felt. “I sort of did,” he swallowed hard. “Choose him over you in that moment. I know my actions didn’t show that I trust you and your judgment,” he stopped there because Hikari had tensed. He’d hit the issue. “But I do. I trust you, and I know you’re not cruel. You’re… ” he swallowed but said it. “You’re a beautiful person. I stand with you, and I know I didn’t show it, but I promise you, I stand with you.”</p><p>Hikari nodded a little slowly. “I don’t like this test, Shika,” she whispered. “Everything went wrong so quickly. We were doing great one moment, and then we weren’t.”</p><p>Shikamaru took back her hands. “We’re finishing this, Hikari. The worst is over. We just need to hang on and head for the tower. No one will want to attack two teams.”</p><p>They would regret it. He had a sensor and mindwalker, a heavy hitter, a stamina prodigy, a pair of taijutsu partners, and himself. Shikamaru would make them regret it.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>FOREST OF DEATH: 57 HOURS LEFT</p><p>Hikari watched Gai’s team with curiosity, pausing to eye Rock Lee with distrust. She wasn’t going to forget he’d attacked Sasuke anytime soon.</p><p>"We don't know one another," Tenten broke the standoff with a smile. "Why don't we introduce ourselves? I'm Tenten, and my best discipline is kenjutsu."</p><p>Hikari considered the older girl. She was establishing her team as an allied force, revealing information that wouldn't be disclosed to potential enemies. </p><p>"Hyuuga Neji. Rookie of my year. Taijutsu."</p><p>"I'm Rock Lee. I excel at taijutsu!" he gave them a thumbs up.</p><p>"Ino," her friend picked up the thread. "I was within the best 5 of my class in taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, kunoichi classes, and written tests." </p><p>Tenten's brows rose, impressed. </p><p>"Uchiha Sasuke, best overall scores."</p><p>"Uzumaki Naruto! I'll be the next Hokage, datte..." his eyes cut to her. "I'll be the next Hokage," he finished.</p><p>"Akimichi Chouji. I'm learning my clan's techniques."</p><p>"Nara Shikamaru. Strategy. I like to nap."</p><p>"Sakasu Hikari. Best at kunoichi classes." Tenten's mouth tightened. Hikari decided to add on to her introduction. "I like glitter, rhinestones, and sparkles."</p><p>"Oh. You're <em>that</em> type of kunoichi," Tenten murmured.</p><p>Hikari gave her a smile, aesthetically pleasing and entirely empty.</p><p>"Tenten, Sakasu-hime isn't..." </p><p>"A kunoichi?" Hikari interrupted. "I am."</p><p>"Sakasu-hime, Tenten didn't mean to offend."</p><p>Hikari's lips quirked up, appreciating his effort. She had enjoyed talking to Hyuga Neji. She was glad he didn't want to alienate her. "I was not offended. I <em>am</em> the type of kunoichi who excels at kunoichi skills. If she considers those skills negligible, that's not my problem."</p><p>"Oh, come on," Tenten scoffed. "They try to put us into cages. From the first foot we set in that classroom, they tell us our careers will be centered around Infiltration, Cyphers, Genjutsu, or Medicine. There are teams with three male shinobi, but no team, much less combat teams, with even two kunoichi. Kunoichi classes are designed to give us supporting roles. Nothing more. If the classes were great, they would be taught to everyone."</p><p>"They do try to guide us towards those paths. But just because male shinobi, and some kunoichi, disregard the skills doesn't mean they're not valuable," Hikari argued. Without those classes, she never would have been able to get a signal to Ino. For that matter, Tenten wouldn't have been able to cheat in the first exam, nor to help her teammate. "But I agree," she said, surprising Tenten and Neji. </p><p>"You do?" Ino asked confused. </p><p>"They teach skills that are traditionally seen as auxiliary. That is a fact. In my opinion, knowing them is advantage, and they should be taught to everyone. But that is assuming shinobi are consistent. They aren't."</p><p>"<em>We</em> aren't," Shika cut in. </p><p>Hikari shrugged. To everyone, Shika was agreeing with her. But Hikari knew he was emphasizing that she, too, was a shinobi. She was... and wasn't. The Academy wasn't her education system. It didn't uphold the same values she did. </p><p>"Shinobi value knowledge. The Shodai Hokage wielded all chakra transformations, iryo and barrier ninjutsu, senjutsu, and his kekkai genkai. The Nidaime created and mastered a vast number of techniques, including jurikan ninjutsu, and he was the best sensor history has recorded. The Sandaime is renowned as The Professor. The Yondaime was considered a prodigy: jurikan ninjutsu, barriers, fuinjutsu, sensory abilities, senjutsu, and most transformations. And yet, as you say, shinobi look down on kunoichi skills. Why? They're centered around spreading, getting, or guarding knowledge. It's inconsistent."</p><p>Tenten nodded thoughtfully. "But being in infiltration does not come with the same clout as being a front-line shinobi. Knowledge is prized, but not equally. And the less valued skills are only taught to kunoichi.”</p><p>Ino spoke up. “And even though kunoichi know more about the entire skillset than their male counterparts at graduation, the Cypher and Information Department are both led by male shinobi.”</p><p>“The strongest kunoichi of all Nations, Tsunade-sama,” Tenten took up the conversation, “is a legend <em>because</em> she turned a support skill into a front-line ace."</p><p>Hikari leaned forward, interested in the conversation. She and Ino had discussed how shinobi viewed kunoichi. It was fun discussing it with someone new. She had thought Tenten disregarded the skills, but she was just angry at how they perpetuated the stereotype of kunoichi in lesser valued roles. "And Tsunade-hime is an exception. The current medical system is not designed to encourage a similar skill set."</p><p>"Tsunade-sama created the medical system!" Tenten argued. Oh. Hikari had touched something she was passionate about. Was it strong, historically important kunoichi, or only Tsunade-hime? The medical system, maybe?</p><p>"She did create it as it stands today," Hikari agreed. The Senju hime had wanted more combat medics. That didn't mean the system she'd established created them. "Do you know the laws that govern medic nin?" she asked, curious.</p><p>"I've heard them, but I don't have them memorized."</p><p>Hikari smiled at Tenten. "I disagree with you. Do you wish to listen to my reasons?"</p><p>"You want to convince me that her work doesn't favor kunoichi in the front lines?"</p><p>She shook her head. "I want to expose why her creation doesn't encourage combat medic nin, and why I find the laws problematic. If you're willing to listen," she tacked on. She didn't want to speak to empty air. "And then I'd like to listen to you."</p><p>"I would like to hear it,” Neji cut in. “Tenten?"</p><p>"Yes. Hikari-san. Hikari-hime," she corrected. "I'd like to have this conversation, too."</p><p>"Thank you. Hikari-san is fine, if that's more comfortable for you.” She addressed her teammate, who had been quiet since his introduction. “Sasuke-kun, do you remember the exact wording?"</p><p>"Hn. Yes."</p><p>"Could you recite them, please?"</p><p>Sasuke crossed his arms, but complied.</p><p>"One: No medic-nin shall ever stop treatment until the lives of their party have ended. <br/>
Two: No medic-nin shall ever stand on the front lines. <br/>
Three: No medic-nin shall ever die until they're the last of their platoon. <br/>
Four: Only those medic-nin who have mastered the Strength of a Hundred Technique are permitted to discard the above-mentioned laws."</p><p>"Thank you, Sasuke-kun," she said before turning to Tenten. "For absolute laws, they're incredibly short. Just sentences; desires, really. The first one... does it discredit triage work and palliative care completely? Will medic-nin continue trying to save one life, even at the expense others or their own? The third one, what if it's a platoon full of medics? Does the law expect them to be immortal? Tsunade-hime advocated for a team to have one single medic, so let's add that as an assumption. Why are medic nin penalized if they die before all others but non-medic nin aren't if they fail to protect their medic? Also, if a medic-nin breaks the law, will they be treated as criminals posthumously? Is their name not to be remembered with respect?" </p><p>She stopped to gather her breath and thoughts. The rules had been inscribed at the cover of Sakura's notebook. If anyone asked her, they were the work of someone immersed in grief, desperate to stop deaths, and unwilling to consider anything but their own narrative. </p><p>"No medic-nin shall stand in the front lines, except if they master the Strength of a Hundred Seal. As things stand today, the second and fourth can be condensed into 'No medic-nin shall stand in the front lines, excepting Senju Tsunade.'. She laid down these laws, wrote no instructions for the seal, and left."</p><p>"Tsunade-sama wanted medics to be strong enough before they got send to the front lines!" Tenten shot back. Hikari smiled. She loved good discussions. "So they wouldn't get slaughtered! Everyone goes for the medics first."</p><p>Hikari shrugged. "I don't presume to know what she wanted. The fact is, she established laws that restrict medics heavily, and the only way out is <em>her</em> way out. What if a medic nin doesn't master the seal, but they have mastered kayakujutsu, or kenjustsu? Or, what if they are an expert in puppets and poisons like Suna's Lady Chiyo? She went head to head with Tsunade-hime in the Second War. And yet, if ex-councellor Chiyo was from Konoha, she wouldn't be allowed into the field."</p><p>"I don’t think it’s quite that literal, though."</p><p>Hikari looked at Tenten funny. "They’re not in figurative language. Fire, and therefore Konoha, has a civil law system. Our written laws are rules of conduct that express rights and duties. In this case, medic nin have a lot of obligations and almost no rights. I, personally, find that surprising since she indicated a desire for more on the field."</p><p>"Tsunade-hime created the medical program. A superb one, the best in all five nations. Her jutsu are invaluable! She has contributed to more and better trained medics. "</p><p>"I'm not arguing that. I'm saying she created laws that discourage nin to enter the medical program. You admire her. Do you want to be like her?"</p><p>"Sure," Tenten shrugged. "I'd love to."</p><p>"And yet you're not training at the hospital," Ino pointed out.</p><p>"I... Well, I don't have a good enough chakra control, and I wanted to be at the front lines, so I was picked for a combat team."</p><p>Hikari nodded and sat back. Tenten was training to be a combat nin, not a combat medic. That was her whole point. The current measures discouraged the existence of medical combat nin. "Regardless of her intentions, Konoha has one single medical combat nin. Her." <em>And she's not in the village. She left. There is no one in Konoha to teach anyone the very skill that would enable someone to rise to combat medic. And the Hokage has not changed the laws.</em> <em>Why?</em> "Konoha fought the Third War with medics and without combat medics."</p><p>Shika shifted forward so he flanked her. "The Second War, too, excepting Tsunade-sama. At her urging, The Hokage agreed that more medics in the front lines would diminish fatality rates. But there were no other combat medics. Konoha employed a two-fold strategy. Medic nin with decent taijutsu were drafted, so mostly jonin who worked at the hospital. And those with an affinity for Yin and Yang pure techniques were called to learn. Nara jonin fit both descriptions. Our clan lost 18% of their active shinobi. Of those, 70% were women. Of those, 75% were medics."</p><p>Hikari resisted the urge to blink at her best friend. Shika was so intelligent it hurt her mind to contemplate. But he never took an active role in discussions. Not in a group. He thought it was too troublesome to argue. But now he was here, offering hard facts to support her points.</p><p>"I don't get it!" Naruto exploded forward, eyes shiny. It was as if Shika's contribution had given him permission to speak. "Why did so many die? Didn't jiji do that so there were less deaths? Aren't those laws all about people not dying? That the medic will keep trying until they've healed their precious people?"</p><p>"That was the intention, Naruto. And these are the results. They're not mutually exclusive. We'll never know if more people would have died, had they done something different," Shika shrugged. </p><p>Tenten ignored the interruption. "Alright, I get it. The law came into effect once the war had already started, so they scrambled and it ended with disproportional death rates for medically inclined kunoichi. What about the Third War?"</p><p>Ino raised her hand. "The existing medic force was diminished and overtaxed. And the hospital's application rates dropped after the war. Most of the new generations are civilian-born."</p><p>"As Hikari said, the program demands a lot from medics, and it restricts them to the hospitals," Shika supplied. "Most clans prefer to teach in private instead of enrolling their members. Unofficially, there were nin with medical skills at the front lines in the Third War. Officially, most teams didn't have a medic member."</p><p>Tenten frowned. "Because no one has mastered Tsunade-sama's technique, registered medic nin can't stand in the front lines. But don't medical platoons get sent regularly to the field?"</p><p>Hikari didn't know. Most of the shinobi inner workings and actual reality was lost on her if it wasn't written down. </p><p>"They do send out platoons," Shika saved her from having to answer, "but not alongside the forces. They're deployed when the immediate danger and combat has passed. When single medics are sent with a squad, it's with orders to stand back and not get involved in the fight under any circumstance."</p><p>Tenten nodded slowly, taking all of it in.</p><p>"But the Lady just needs to teach more people the strength thing!" Naruto exclaimed. "Then they could fight."</p><p>"That does sound youthful!" Lee intervened for the first time. "But Lady Tsunade-sama is not in the village, Naruto-kun."</p><p>Hikari nodded to Tenten. "Senju Tsunade is Konoha's hime in a way no other is or ever will be. Konoha would benefit greatly by having her back." <em>Why did she abandon her home, her responsibilities? Where has she been, when her people have needed her? Where was she in the Third War?</em></p><p>Neji's head turned sharply toward her. "What about you?"</p><p>She raised an eyebrow at him. "What about me? Like Tenten-san said, Tsunade-hime created medical jutsu as we know it. She turned the tides in Fire's favor during the Second Wold War. She has saved hundreds directly. It can be argued that indirectly she's saved hundreds, maybe thousands, with the skills she passed on. What have <em>I</em> ever done for Konoha?"</p><p>"Wait! Wait! Wait! Weren't you just saying she didn't do those laws right?" Naruto interrupted.</p><p><em>Yes, but I'm pretty sure stating it so plainly will do me no favors with the village's leader, who granted her the power to dictate them.</em> She raised an eyebrow instead of trying to find a response that wouldn't incriminate her.</p><p>"But you're saying she's great!"</p><p>"I'm saying her accomplishments are many. Not taking into account those who hold political positions, she has shaped Konoha more than anyone else. Tsunade-hime is one of the most important figures in Fire's history." <em>The Senju have shaped the village's institutions, and the Sandaime has tried to make the wheels keep turning even as some of the cogs have fallen off.</em></p><p>"But! But! You just said she did it wrong! That those laws are not helping medics! I don't understand!" Naruto clutched his hair.</p><p>She took a moment to organize her words. "To materialize dreams, you have to create measures that fit reality as it is and not as you want it to be." She turned to Shika, hoping he'd be able to explain it better. "You have to observe the narrative as the narrator and not as a character."</p><p>Shika nodded before turning his friend. "Tsunade-sama saw a very real problem: without medical techniques, those in the front lines were perishing. However, medic nin are targeted first by the enemy. The Second War proved that sending medics from the hospital would end in a bloodbath. She established laws wanting to recreate how her own team had solved the issue: demanding combat medic nin with control so superb they instantly healed themselves. No hand signs, no waiting time, no drop of chakra wasted. With the Strength of a Hundred mastered, they would be able to walk the battlefields side by side with their platoon, healing them and fighting with them."</p><p>"That sounds great! Why is that bad?"</p><p>"It's not that it's bad, Naruto-kun. We are not talking about morality," She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Even if we were, it isn't an evil idea. It's an unrealistic one, backed with measures that don't have actual medics in mind." <em>You don't have to be evil to harm. Negligence, apathy, selfishness... those claim far more victims than evil as we understand it.</em></p><p>"She's a medic herself! How does it not have medics in mind?"</p><p>Hikari turned to Shika, trying to dismiss herself from this conversation. It wasn't her problem if Naruto missed the entire point. She was talking to Tenten, not her teammate.</p><p>"Naruto, she's a combat medic. The only one in Konoha's history."</p><p>"Since her," Tenten intervened, "no one has exhibited that level of chakra control. No one can hope to replicate the seal. No one enters the medical program thinking they'll learn how to be combat medics."</p><p>"That you know of," Hikari intervened. "To your knowledge, no one has exhibited Tsunade-hime's chakra control."</p><p>"No. Hikari, no," Ino pleaded.</p><p>Tenten turned to the blonde, surprised at the tone. </p><p>Hikari pretended she didn't see her friend. </p><p>Ino didn't give up, striding over to her, taking her arm below the cuts, and shaking it. "No. Not her."</p><p>Hikari tried to dislodge herself with no success. "Ino..."</p><p>"Not Billboard Brow!" Ino wailed.</p><p>"The Academy didn't tag her for it, so maybe not," she offered a different truth. She wasn't lying. She couldn't be absolutely certain that Haruno Sakura was a chakra prodigy. She was just mostly certain.</p><p>Ino put her forehead against her shoulder.</p><p>"Yamanaka-san, if you could let go of Sakasu-hime?" Neji asked, voice taut. </p><p>"Look here, Huyga-san," Ino turned to him, dragging them both forward, anger replacing fake distress. "This here is one of my best friends. If she has a problem with me being near her, she'll tell me, and I'll let her go."</p><p>White eyes narrowed before they turned to her.</p><p>"I appreciate the sentiment, Huyga-san, but I am honored to consider Ino one of my best friends. And, please, call me Hikari."</p><p>The hands in her arm turned softer, grip slackening. </p><p>Neji nodded. "You may call me Neji. Do you know someone with perfect chakra control, Hikari-hime, Yamanaka-san?"</p><p>Hikari shrugged. "I am not privy to Academy assessments, Neji-san." She had never seen Sakura's, or her own, files. </p><p>At the same time, Ino nodded. "Possibly. She's in the medical program, too."</p><p>“The Academy doesn’t test us rigorously, and she is hard to judge by her accomplishments and classwork, but I’d put her in the 10<sup>th</sup> percentile. Maybe top 5,” Shikamaru mused, “she’s likely better now than she was at the Academy.”</p><p>Neji's brows rose. "Still, there's no written records of Tsunade-sama's unique technique. Without them, it is unlikely she’ll ever learn it. Her fate is to remain a medic."</p><p>Naruto's eyes boggled. "So, this person that may or may not exist can't learn it?!"</p><p>"It would appear so, Naruto-kun," Lee was nodding vigorously. "It is truly saddening. Still, if the Will of Fire burns bright in this Flower of Konoha, I am sure that with Hard Work she will accomplish it."</p><p>"Right! Right! I'm sure this person has it! Who is it?"</p><p>"They're talking about Sakura, Naruto," Chouji kindly pointed out. </p><p>"Sakura-chan! She's so awesome!" </p><p>Hikari fancied she could see the hearts in his eyes. </p><p>“Although this conversation has been enriching,” Neji cut in, “we are best served by exchanging information. Sakasu-hime, I would like our conversation to be postponed to when the second task has been finalized.”</p><p>Hikari nodded. That was fine.</p><p>Sasuke came forward, the map he and Ino had drawn out. “This depicts teams’ positions up to the Tower.”</p><p>Hikari sat down next to Shika to listen to what Team Gai had learned in the day. In return, they'd tell them about the weitrd grey-hair-and-glasses genin who'd approach them at the First Task. She, and Sasuke and Naruto, had mostly dismissed the issue, since they couldn't do anything, but a warning would be delivered.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Hatake Kakashi turned to Kurenai, because she had been Rin’s friend.</p><p>“Is Hikari right? Was Rin a medic-nin and if so, did she get reprimanded when…?” <em>When Obito died saving him, crushed beneath a mountain of rocks. Had she been punished for not staying until the end? Had they labelled Rin a lawbreaker for dying before Kakashi had?</em></p><p>“No, Kakashi,” Kurenai said gently. “Rin-chan wasn’t officially a medic, but her parents were. They taught her.”</p><p>Kakashi gave her a tight nod, but he was unsatisfied. Did that mean she did all of the hospital shifts on her own time? He tried to ask, but the words got stuck on his throat.</p><p>“Did you hear your genin, Kakashi?” Kurenai asked, voice soft but demanding his attention. “She was articulate, eloquent, and gave no inch.”</p><p>Kakashi nodded woodenly. “She’s like that. Doesn’t speak often, and takes her time, but when she does…”</p><p>“And yours, Asuma. Both Ino-chan and Shikamaru-kun.”</p><p>“Ino did not surprise me. She’s not afraid of speaking out. Shikamaru, though, I did not expect him to say anything.”</p><p>“I think he was trying to make it up to his friend,” Kurenai remarked.</p><p>Kakashi thought so, too. He was proving he’d support Hikari. He let Asuma’s response wash over him until he mentioned his name.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I asked you why Hikari-chan is in your team.”</p><p>“Yes, Kakashi,” Kurenai intervened. “Why is someone who excelled at kunoichi skills under a male, combat oriented jounin? They don’t generally do that.”</p><p>“I asked for her. Third in taijutsu, just after Sasuke and Hinata.”</p><p>Asuma chuckled. “I don’t think Suzume-san forgives you for it. She was going to offer the girl an apprenticeship for infiltration.”</p><p>Kakashi winced. Apprentiships weren’t offered lightly. Maybe it was a good thing. If Hikari decided to do as Ino suggested – <em>if she left because Kakashi had failed her – </em>then she had a good place to go. But he’d miss her. He shook off those thoughts. She hadn’t asked yet, maybe would never ask. Ino had said she liked being his genin, and Kakashi didn’t understand why, he wasn’t a good sensei like Minato-sensei had been but… he’d take it.</p><p>“What happened with the Anbu team?” Kakashi interrupted Kurenai and Asuma’s conversation. “Did they capture Kenta’s team?”</p><p>Asuma nodded, taking a deep drag of his cigarette. “It was hard, too. Two of them at chunin level, one of them high jounin. He had some trick like Lady Tsunade’s: healed instantly. Taking him alive was tricky, even for Anbu.”</p><p>Kakashi nodded, glad he’d pulled some strings to get Moose, Lynx, and Tenzo in the squad that was sent in. Moose’s and Tenzo’s kekkai genkai were specially handy for capture. And Yugao was a tracker, sensor, and kenjutsu mistress.</p><p>Kurenai’s voice was deceptively mild as she said, “In a completely unrelated topic, we should take the time to visit the hospital. Yugao had a bad run-in with a medic-nin. He managed to injure her after the guy’s teammate had drained her chakra, leaving her with only kenjutsu. She’s expected to make full recovery.”</p><p>Kakashi breathed out. Yes, he’d visit his comrade and thank her for a job well done. He relaxed into his seat. No one would attack three genin teams, which meant his team was safe for tonight now that there were no traitors in the Forest. He should get a nap in.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Uzumaki Naruto sat down next to Chouji and put his head in his hands. He didn’t get what had just happened. The conversation about medics and girls and laws and… how did everyone know this? He’d been lost for most of the conversation.</p><p>He didn’t like it.</p><p>“Hey, hey, Chouji, why did you say nothing?”</p><p>Chouji shrugged. “Akimichi techniques are pure Yang. Tsunade-sama’s technique is a Yin seal. Since she established the laws, no Akimichi has signed onto the program. Everyone is encouraged against it, since our Hidden Technique is mostly useful for combat.”</p><p>“So you agree?” he frowned.</p><p>“With what?”</p><p>“With Hikari.”</p><p>“Yes, but it’s not a matter of agreeing with her. She’s stating facts. Facts don’t care about opinions.”</p><p>“What does that even mean?”</p><p>“It means that, after the laws were established, entry applications went down. You can’t argue against that. Just like you can’t argue with Shikamaru’s statistics. Honestly, I think they could rule the world together.”</p><p>He ignored the last part. He didn’t really get why Shikamaru liked Hikari. He was supposed to be his friend, and he had Chouji. Why did he have to like Hikari? She never skipped and was never any fun, but Shikamaru liked her. And then since they’d been put in a team, she’d hoarded Sasuke-teme. “So it doesn’t matter, what the Lady wanted to do?”</p><p>“It does, but not a lot. If you hurt someone, even though you didn’t mean to, that doesn’t make them any less hurt.”</p><p>Naruto faced down.</p><p>He hadn’t meant to hurt Hikari or Sasuke. But he had stayed to fight, and they’d stayed with him because they were a team, and Sasuke had gotten his chakra all twisted up. And Hikari was angry with him. And Ino. Ino was scary. Hikari had been, too, when she was asking the questions, but Hikari didn’t yell, which made her scarier. Was she going to ask to be reassigned? He frowned. The thought made him uncomfortable. They were a team, and they were supposed to stay together, and the whole point was that they never left you.</p><p>The thing she’d said about dreams and reality and about him skipping had hurt. But he had skipped classes. That was a fact. And he hadn’t known what chakra was until Waves. That was another fact.</p><p>Sasuke was hurt, and that was a fact even if the teme was pretending he was fine. And Naruto hadn’t meant to make it easier for Orochimaru to hurt him. But Chouji said that didn’t count for a lot. He’d just… he’d thought they could do it. Like with the team with Rain. They’d trained so hard, and he had improved a lot, and he had wanted to prove it. Heroes didn’t run.</p><p>“Hey, Chouji.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Why is Tenten also calling Hikari a hime?” Neji did it because he liked Hikari, but why was the other girl doing it, too?</p><p>“Because she is one.”</p><p>“No way! Of course she’s not! Himes are pretty and kind and…” And Naruto wanted to save one to become a hero. Then everyone would be impressed.</p><p>Chouji’s face clouded over. “Hikari is pretty and kind! She’s one of the kindest people I’ve met! I don’t know why you don’t like her, and I don’t care. She’s my friend. If you can’t see that because you want Sakura on your team or because of something else, then she’s better off asking for a reassignment.”</p><p>Naruto blinked, startled. Chouji had never contradicted him. He shifted around, uncomfortable.</p><p>“She’s not the daimyo’s daughter.” She was from the circus.</p><p>“No. She’s the daughter of our kyokuba-dan’s leader.”</p><p>“So what?” He frowned. They were a circus with quite a bit of people, but so what? Other clans were large, especially civilian clans.</p><p>“They uphold the balance between Konoha and the daimyo. Do you not like them? You sounded funny.”</p><p>Naruto shrugged. When he was younger, he’d liked the colorful, shiny clothes. And then he’d heard the whispers in the orphanage. The hope that they’d be the ones chosen. The kyokuba-dan, he’d heard, adopted more than any other clan or family. He’d been excited. They were different, like him. People liked to gossip and whisper about them.</p><p>He’d thought… maybe… maybe they had a place for him.</p><p>He’d gone into their compound, because the older kids said you could enter once. Only once. That was fine. Naruto could make them like him, dattebayo! The first person he encountered had frozen, with big, big eyes staring at him. He’d been crushed. That was the look of people who weren’t going to yell, but who would make excuses not to be near him. But the guy hadn’t done that. He’d closed his eyes and counted to twenty although Naruto thought he wasn’t supposed to hear that, and taken deep breaths, and then he’d asked Naruto if he wanted to see him do cyr wheel.</p><p>Naruto had yelled YES even though he hadn’t known what it was. The guy had explained that most people weren’t there, but he could show Naruto some cool stuff himself. And he’d shown him how he could go round and round and round using only a huge ring. And Naruto had gotten excited, but the guy had told him that no, he could not try. And to sit down. Naruto had sat down and had watched him do a flat spin, sort of like a coin being spun. And Naruto had jumped up and shown him how he could make cartwheels, but he’d gotten too close to the wheel, and it had smacked him in the face.</p><p>The guy had panicked, the ring had clattered to the ground, and he’d been tilting his head this way and that. And are you okay? And Naruto had said that yes, he was fine, dattebayo, and his eyes had been watery, but it didn’t hurt too much. But the guy’s hands had been shaking, and he had shouted for other people.</p><p>And they’d come running. And some of them hesitated, but most just went to fetch some ice, and the guy had gotten yelled at, and Naruto had started yelling because it wasn’t the guy’s fault. And the guy had looked near tears, apologizing to Naruto and to the other people. And Naruto had gotten angrier, and the people hadn’t cared what he had to say even as they pressed ice to his face, they’d said the guy should have called them to supervise him. And that had made Naruto angrier, but the guy had said they were right, and then he’d put a hand on Naruto’s shoulder and asked him where he lived.</p><p>The next day, Naruto had gone back, and the woman who greeted him told him he couldn’t come in. But Naruto had said he knew the guy, and woman had said okay, I’ll go get them, you stay here. And as soon as she went off, Naruto had gone back to the building where the ring was, but no one was there, and once the guy found him, he’d been angry and had said he’d told him he couldn’t come back and the woman at the gate had told him to wait. And he’d walked him back to the orphanage and had spoken to the one who ran the place.</p><p>Naruto hadn’t gone back again.</p><p>And a year later when Naruto had gotten into the Academy, he hadn’t paid attention to the girl with braids and questions who sat with Shikamaru. But then he’d noticed that no one picked up the girl. So he’d followed her, but she’d gone to the circus compound, and Naruto had realized that she wasn’t like him, she was allowed in. She lived there. She belonged with the people with loud clothes and unapologetic stance who didn’t care that people gossiped about them, even though she wore nothing special and backed off every time her questions exasperated or annoyed Iruka-sensei. And why her? Why not him?</p><p>So Naruto had ignored her, but they’d been put together, and she’d released Sasuke-teme when Naruto had managed to tie him up. And the bastard had interrupted him with Sakura-chan, and Sakura-chan had gotten the loudest and angriest she’d ever been when she realized Naruto was Naruto.</p><p>And then he’d ignored her in the bell test because he didn’t need her help, and Kakashi-sensei had reprimanded him. But then they were a team, a real team, and he thought okay.</p><p>But now they didn’t have to be a team, and Naruto didn’t know how he felt about that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know what you thought :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>